Fractured Love
by Ocena Strex
Summary: Cloud's past in Nibelheim has left him in a troubled state. His best friend Zack is the only one willing to sacrifice his dream of joining SOLDIER to take care of him. One day he's presented with the option of helping Cloud and fulfilling his dream after all. Will it prove to be the right decision, or will it only tear the two friends apart?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hello everyone, and welcome to my first official FF7 fanfic.

After writing a few fics for Yu-Gi-Oh! I wanted to dive into a new fandom. This particular story spawned from a variety of things. First of all, many months ago JollyBigSis sent me the link to an awesome FF7 fic. Then I also started browsing the fandom, and found some ZackxCloud fics that made me fall completely in love with the pairing! I was more of an CloudxSephiroth before that. Then I realised how annoyed I was that I'm only really familiar with the original game and the movie, due to not owning a PSP or any PS. I only knew about the others from what I've read about them. Thankfully, I found an LP on YouTube of Crisis Core, and have spent many hours drooling over it. Oh boy, did I see the shipping possibilities of the two spiky-haired boys.

And then, out of the middle of nowhere, this story was born. I just started writing it to see how far it would take me, and it took a long while before I stopped. The vibe feels good, and I quickly had a general feel for the main plot. Figuring out the details wasn't that hard and only made me grow more excited.

So basically I'm feeling really good about this story, and I hope my first real dive into the FF7 fandom (not really counting Materia Duel) will be entertaining.

So let me briefly get into a couple of things:

1) I will update once every 2 weeks on Monday. It's no use to ask me to update any sooner.

2) I love reviews with constructive feedback. I want to learn and grow.

3) This fic will be T-rated, though there are some dark and sexual themes. I don't write lemons though, only allude to them, so I should be safe.

Without any further ado, I'll let you get to reading. Remember, I do not own FF7 or any of its characters, Zack and Cloud rock, and Sephiroth is the best antagonist ever created. Oh yeah! And I love reviews!

Enjoy!

0o0o0

**Chapter 1**

The first memory that Cloud had was both an agonizing and a fond one. He didn't remember quite how old he was back then, but he guessed he was around four years old. Back then the children of his hometown of Nibelheim usually gathered together to play, but even at his young and innocent age Cloud was being picked on. The other children called him names, saying that he looked like a chocobo due to his blonde spiky hair, and always found some reason to leave him out. If he was the only kid wearing a green shirt, then the rule of the day was that kids with green shirts weren't allowed to play along. It always hurt him, and made him wonder what he had done to deserve it, but when he started crying the kids would laugh at him, calling him a chocobo cry baby. That hurt even more.

Luckily there was one kid who always stood up for him. Even though he was two years older, Zack had always looked after him. And that's where the agonizing memory turned into a fond one.

"_Cloud!" Zack, who had just walked up to the cluster of gathered children only to see Cloud standing a little ways apart, called out, "What have these guys done this time?" He asked of the crying blonde, grabbing his shoulders with both hands and lowering himself to the younger's eye level._

_Cloud sniffed and removed his hands from his face, looking at the dark, spiky-haired kid in front of him with relief, "Z-Zack, they-they won't l-let me p-play with-with them."_

"_Pfft. That chocobo cry baby really can't take anything. We were only joking around." One of the other kids defended himself._

_Zack felt himself become angry and turned around to face the speaker, barely managing to keep himself from punching the kid in the face, "Well my dad says that it's not a very funny joke if you make someone cry. And he doesn't like being called that, so stop it!"_

"_Yeah whatever." The kid looked behind him to see his friends nod in agreement at their leader's reply._

"_Why do you insist on protecting him Zack?" Another kid spoke up, "My dad says that he needs to toughen up and stop crying so much, otherwise he won't become a man."_

_And that's what angered Zack even more. Cloud wasn't only picked on by his peers, but even some of the adults in this town considered him the runt of the litter. In his young age Zack didn't understand it, but it just felt wrong to him nevertheless._

"_Well, your dad can just mind his own business. Meanwhile Cloud and I will go play somewhere else. And we're going to have a lot more fun than you could ever have." Zack turned back to the blonde, "Isn't that right Cloud?"_

_Cloud smiled through his tears and fervently nodded his head. Zack stood back up and took his hand. Cloud dried his tears as Zack led him away from the mean kids to go and play somewhere else._

Whenever Cloud thought back to that specific moment, and the similar moments that followed it, he would smile. Zack was always there for him, protecting him, and never asked for anything in return except his friendship. He always allowed Cloud to choose what they were going to do, and stood up for him whenever someone was mean to him, even if it was an adult. Over time, Cloud began to admire his friend for his strength. Both of them didn't have any siblings, but they thought of each other as brothers. Zack was one of the few people who made him smile.

0o0o0

Today was another boring day. Zack was leaning on the counter of the small item shop he owned, wondering whether anything interesting was going to happen that day. Then again, he lived in a backwater town in the middle of nowhere. Nothing interesting ever happened here. Besides that, Zack felt little for the people who lived in it. Even though he was now a young man of eighteen, standing on his own two feet, he couldn't forgive them for how they had treated Cloud in the past, and continued to treat him today.

Zack sighed and looked to his right, where the object of his concern was sitting on a stool while quietly reading a book. The years hadn't been kind to his best friend. He was very quiet and withdrawn from the world around him. He barely smiled and generally only talked to Zack. The townsfolk said he wasn't right in the head, and that Zack only burdened himself by continuing to take care of him. But Zack refused to acknowledge that. He didn't blame Cloud for being the way he was. This town had never accepted him, which was quite a big deal in a small town such as Nibelheim, where everyone knew everyone else. It had gotten worse over the past year though. Before that, Cloud would at least attempt to mingle from time to time, but after his mother, his last remaining relative, died, he had pretty much shut down. If it wasn't for Zack, who was the only one willing to pick him up and take him under his wing, who knows what would have become of the blonde.

Zack looked back towards the door when he heard it open. He straightened up and saw a young girl walk inside his shop. He couldn't help but smile a little when he saw who it was.

"Heya Tifa." He greeted warmly.

Tifa returned the smile, "Hi Zack." She greeted back, before turning her gaze to Cloud, "Hi Cloud." She tried, but the blonde gave no response, but kept his eyes on his reading.

"Cloud." Zack admonished while turning his attention back to his unresponsive friend, "The least you can do is say hi back."

The tension in Cloud's shoulders was unmistakable as he slowly lifted his eyes from his book. He looked at Zack pleadingly, occasionally shifting his eyes to the long-haired brunette standing near the doorway. He resembled a little kid having his first encounter with a Nibel Wolf. The message was clear to all occupants of the room. He was scared and was begging the only one he trusted to not having to comply.

"It's okay Zack." Tifa said softly as she slowly approached the counter, "I understand."

Her eyes lingered for a moment on the blonde, who quickly lowered his head back to his book. Zack felt bad for the girl. Out of all the people, Tifa was the only one he did like. Even though she was popular among the other kids, she never participated in their bullying of Cloud. She had even been nice to him on many occasions, but had never really gotten the chance to get to know him, because her father never approved of it. He wanted his daughter to stay away from him, saying that he had a bad influence on her. Even though Tifa didn't agree with her father, she would never openly defy him, and thus kept her distance from the blonde. Yet Zack suspected that she would have liked to become his friend. But now Cloud wouldn't even acknowledge her, let alone speak to her. Out of all people he thought Cloud would be a little bit more relaxed around Tifa, but he guessed that he was wrong about that.

"Fine." Zack sighed and turned his attention back to the brunette, "What can I get you today Tifa?"

"We're out of our supply of potions. Work at the reactor has been hard lately, and my dad has been using them nearly daily. Can you help me out?"

"Sure. I got a new supply of them only yesterday, so I've got plenty. I can grab you a box from the storage room. There's twenty in there. Will that be enough to last you a while?"

"Yeah, that should do it."

Zack smiled at her, "Okay, I'll go get them then. I'll be right back."

As soon as he had spoken those words Cloud quickly slipped off his stool and joined Zack's side. Zack sighed, but allowed the blonde to follow him to the storage room where he kept his ware not currently on display. That was something else about Cloud. He couldn't bear to let Zack out of his sight. Not having his raven-haired friend in his sight, or within earshot at least, would cause him to panic. It sometimes annoyed Zack that he could never be truly alone, but understood Cloud's need to have him near. Zack was the only person he had left in life, and he needed to make sure that he wasn't going to leave him. It was an anxiety the blonde had picked up after losing his mother.

"So are you going to tell me why you didn't even greet Tifa just now?" Zack asked his friend while he rummaged through the boxes to find the right one.

Cloud's gaze turned to his feet, while one of them traced invisible patterns on the floor, "You know why." He replied softly.

Zack sighed again and turned his attention to the uneasy blonde, "No I don't Cloud. Tifa is a nice girl. She's the only one who even bothers to acknowledge that you're there, and this is how you repay her kindness? I know you're scared, but you should try to open up a bit."

Cloud shook his head, "I don't want to." He whined, his voice betraying the fact he was on the verge of tears.

"Hey." Zack said gently as he walked up to Cloud and hugged him. Cloud immediately relaxed at the gesture, while Zack continued, "It's all right Spiky. I understand if you're not ready yet, but please think about it. You don't want to have to cling to me forever, do you?"

"You're not going to leave me, are you?" Cloud asked in shock as he looked up pleadingly into Zack's eyes, "Please don't leave me Zack, please!"

Zack shushed him and gently pressed the blonde's head to his shoulder, "I'm not going anywhere Cloud. I promised I would take care of you, remember? When have I ever broken my promise to you?"

"Never."

"And I'm not about to change that." He confirmed, placing a kiss on top of his blonde spikes. He then gently pushed Cloud back, but held him by his shoulders and looked him into the eye, "I promise that I won't leave you, but that doesn't take away the fact that I want you to think about what I just said."

Cloud hesitated for a moment, but nodded eventually, reassured by his friend's promise. It made Zack smile at him, before releasing him and going back to finding the box. He soon found it and brought it back to the front of the store where Tifa was still waiting for them.

Cloud silently sat back down on his stool and picked up the book he had left on the counter so he could continue reading it. It almost seemed as if nothing had happened, but Tifa wasn't fooled. She had heard Cloud's outcry for Zack not to leave him. It had broken her heart to hear such desperation in his voice. She hadn't heard the rest of the conversation, but knew from that that something had occurred. She had bitten her lip when she heard that, using all of her strength to keep herself from walking to the back and comforting the blonde herself. The only thing that stopped her from doing so was the fact that Zack was the only one who could calm Cloud down, and that her presence would probably only aggravate the situation. But that didn't make her feel any better. She wanted to do something to help Cloud, but not being able to do anything for him made her feel utterly helpless.

If she was truly honest with herself she knew exactly where these feelings were coming from. Tifa had always felt something for the blonde boy, even though she never really got to know him. He wasn't like the other boys, who tried to prove either their strength or bravery to her in order to get into her favour. When they were young she simply thought that boys were stupid for doing that, but when they all grew up to be teens it turned into something more. She started to understand that she was popular for the simple fact that she was the only girl their age, and that they were simply trying to impress her enough to go out on a date with them. But not Cloud. Cloud never tried to impress her. Whenever she did talk to him he was always simply being nice to her, without any expectations, and that made her smile.

"_Hi Cloud!" Tifa called out at the boy sitting on top of the water tower in the middle of the town._

"_Hey Tifa!" Cloud called back, waving cheerfully at the girl._

"_What are you doing up there?"_

"_I'm waiting for Zack. I've got something great to tell him." He said with big smile, "Hey, you wanna know it too?"_

_Tifa smiled, happy to be invited to be included in whatever they boy had to say, "Sure, but how do I get up there?"_

_Cloud laughed and stood up, walking over to the other side of the tower, "Zack showed me. Just climb up on this side. The boards are fairly close to one another, so it shouldn't be that hard."_

_With the help of Cloud, Tifa successfully climbed to the top of the tower. From it she had a great view over the town, so she understood why Cloud and Zack used it as their meeting place. They both walked back to the other side and sat down. They chatted for a bit while waiting for Zack to arrive a few minutes later._

"_Heya Spiky." The raven-haired boy greeted him as he rounded the corner. Upon seeing Tifa, he shot her a smile, "Oh heya Tifa. I didn't know you were invited too."_

_Zack moved to sit down next to Cloud. Tifa noticed the way Cloud looked at him with adoration, and felt a pang of jealousy. But that feeling quickly faded away when Cloud turned his attention back to her with a big smile._

"_I hadn't, but she happened to come by and I thought she might like to know it too."_

"_All right then Spiky. Don't leave us in suspension. What is it?"_

_Cloud's eyes grew with excitement. Tifa thought it was cute how Cloud didn't hide it to act all tough in front of her. Even though he was one year older than her, he was never afraid to be the child he was._

"_Dad's going to take me to the reactor tomorrow! He's going to show me everything!"_

"_Wow! That's awesome Spiky." Zack said with a smile, "Your old man is going to show you the ropes, eh?"_

"_Yeah." Cloud nodded, "I'm so excited! I wish tomorrow was here already."_

_Tifa chuckled at the boy's enthusiasm. Most of the people of Nibelheim worked at the Mako reactor situated in Mount Nibel. For that reason it was considered as dull by most other boys, but apparently not for Cloud. He obviously took pride in his father's job._

"_What does your father do at the reactor?" Tifa asked._

_Cloud turned his attention back to her, a thoughtful expression on his face, "I'm not sure actually, but he's no doubt going to show me."_

"_I bet he will." Zack confirmed, "Before the day's out, you'll know everything, and then you can show those brats how smart you are."_

_Cloud blushed at his friend's comment and lowered his gaze, "I don't care about them." He said softly, "I just want to be just like my dad and you Zack."_

"_Awe, you flatter me Spiky." Zack said while ruffling the younger boy's hair._

_Cloud's smile returned as he batted his friend's hand away. Zack laughed, and Tifa couldn't help but laugh along. After a brief romp in which Zack tried to ruffle Cloud's hair again, while Cloud tried to keep him from doing so, Zack eventually put his arm around Cloud's shoulders and hugged him close. Tifa felt that pang of jealousy again at how close the two boys were, but she quickly shrugged it off. They were best friends, of course they had a bond. Besides, it wasn't like Zack was keeping Cloud away from her. If anything Zack always seemed to appreciate Tifa's kindness towards the younger boy._

"_I want Cloud to be Cloud, though." Zack suddenly spoke up, making both others regard him with curiosity, waiting for him to elaborate, "I like you this way Spiky. Just imagine two Zacks running around town. The townsfolk would be driven nuts!" He said, causing the three of them to laugh again. The thought alone was enough to have them in stitches._

_After a while their laughter subsided and Tifa spoke up, "So, you want to work at the reactor when you grow up Cloud?"_

_Cloud turned to her again and shot her another smile, "Yeah! Just like my dad."_

_Tifa chuckled, "And what about you Zack?"_

_Zack suddenly turned serious. He lifted his eyes to gaze up at the blue sky above them, "Me? Well I would like to get out of this sleepy town once I'm old enough. I want to see the world and protect those in it. I want to join SOLDIER, so I can become a hero."_

_The way Zack spoke those words told the two other children that this was a big dream of his. Cloud looked at him in admiration again, and even Tifa couldn't help but be impressed._

"_What about you Tifa?" Zack asked after a short moment of silence, focusing his attention on the girl._

"_Me?" Tifa asked, surprised that Zack had asked her that, "Well, I'm not sure really. I'll probably marry once I'm old enough and become a housewife or something."_

"_Tsk." Zack scoffed and rolled his eyes, "A tough girl like you? Don't make me laugh Tifa. I can't imagine that you would be happy like that. Come on. What's your dream?"_

_Tifa sighed and turned her attention to her dangling feet, thinking about what the older boy had said. A small smile suddenly creased her lips, "Well, I uhm…I would like to work in a bar. You know, meeting lots of different people and being able to talk to them. Perhaps even help them out?"_

_Cloud, who had listened to her attentively, gave her a big smile again, "I think that's a wonderful dream Tifa! I think it really suits you, don't you think so too Zack?"_

_Zack nodded in agreement, "Cloud's right Tifa. You should embrace your dreams."_

_Tifa smiled in appreciation as she turned back to face the two boys next to her. Any of the other boys would have mocked her over this, but not Zack, and certainly not Cloud. She felt a surge of affection for the both of them well up inside of her._

"_Hey." Cloud spoke up, breaking Tifa from her thoughts, "Let's make a promise."_

_Zack cocked his head in curiosity, "What kind of promise?"_

"_Let's promise one another that we will make our dreams come true."_

_Zack smiled affectionately at his blonde friend, "Yeah, I think that's a good promise. Count me in, Spiky."_

_Cloud beamed at his raven-haired friend before turning his attention back to Tifa, "What about you Tifa?"_

_Tifa was a little bit hesitant. She knew that her father had other plans for her, and that there was no way she could make her dream come true. But here she had an opportunity to become a part of something with Cloud. Giving in to this desire, she smiled at the two and nodded._

"_All right. I promise."_

Tifa blinked to hide the tears that threatened to form in her eyes at the memory. That was six years ago, and although it was a happy one, it also reminded her of how they all couldn't hold up to that promise. Cloud was in no state to work at the reactor, and Zack's care for him prevented him from leaving his side and join SOLDIER. Instead he had taken over the item shop, which up until that point was run by an old man in need of retirement, so he could always have Cloud near him without any trouble. He hated the job, but he was willing to make that sacrifice for his friend. And Tifa was where she expected to be. Now that she was fifteen, her father had already begun scouting for potential match ups for his daughter. Her chances of leaving town and work at a bar were next to nothing. Instead, she, just like Zack, was stuck in this hellhole.

Ironically, the memory also signified something even more painful, for it was the last day that Cloud had smiled so readily. The next day, while Cloud's father was showing him around the reactor, there was a sudden malfunction. The official reports about what had exactly occurred said that mister Strife had been careless while trying to fix it, and had fallen over the railing and right into the pool of liquid Mako below. But Tifa remembered that Cloud had been screaming something about a monster attacking and killing his father in front of his eyes when other workers had brought him back to town. It was from that day on that Cloud started to change, especially when people started calling him nuts, claiming that the shock of losing his father had driven him mad. For some reason, Tifa never believed them. Having lost her own mother only a year before this incident she knew how it felt to lose a parent, and she hated how the town never did anything to help out Cloud and his mother. No, there was something fishy about the entire story.

"Tifa? Hey, you okay?" Zack's voice cut through her thoughts, startling her.

The raven-haired young man was looking at her with concern, but Tifa quickly shot him a smile, "Y-yeah, I'm fine. Just lost in thought, that's all." She tried to reassure him, but judging from his expression she knew she wasn't very convincing.

"Then why are you crying?"

Tifa reached up with her hand to touch her cheek. Sure enough her fingers were met with warm moisture. Without realising it, she hadn't been able to hold back her tears after all. She started wiping at her face, "Uhm…I uhm…I was jus-"

"Thinking about Cloud, right?" Zack supplied softly, his own expression turning mournful.

"Uhm…yeah…" Tifa admitted, wiping the last tear away, "Sorry about that."

"It's all right Tifa. I understand."

Zack glanced to his side to see Cloud pretending to ignore them and continue reading, but he saw how he was watching them from underneath his blonde bangs, while chewing his lower lip. He sighed, knowing it was futile to hope that Cloud would actually do something to make Tifa feel better. He also didn't understand why the blonde stubbornly continued to block everyone but himself out. He was convinced that Cloud could become better, and that interacting with Tifa would be a way to start, but there was only so far he could push him.

"That'll be a 1000 gill Tifa." Zack said as he turned back to the girl, changing the subject back to what Tifa had come here to do in order to prevent the situation from becoming even more awkward.

"Right." Tifa replied as she reached into her pocket and pulled out the money, "Here you go."

Zack took the money and deposited in a wooden box underneath the counter, "Come back if you need some more. You know where to find me."

Tifa nodded and took the box off the counter, "I will, thanks. Bye Zack." She then hesitated for a moment, glancing over to the blonde, seeing the bright blue of his eyes peek from under his bangs, "Bye Cloud." She said in a whisper before turning to walk away.

"Bye...Tifa."

The words had been spoken very softly and hesitantly, and for a moment Tifa thought she had imagined it. But when she turned around she could clearly see Cloud quickly avert his gaze, and turn his attention back to his book. She also saw how Zack was staring at the blonde in surprise. She smiled, knowing that Cloud had actually spoken to her.

0o0o0

**A/N: **So…you like? Personally I like how I've been able to take small little elements from the canon and incorporate them into my little AU. Like the promise.

Now my goals for this story is characterization most of all. I'd like to keep the characters as IC as possible, though Cloud will inevitably be OOC due to his anxiety. Then again, in the game he turns quite emo after the Temple of the Ancients until he gets himself sorted out in the Lifestream, only to turn emo in Advent Children again… In any case, I love feedback, so please tell me whenever you feel that I'm straying from their personalities.

Another goal is dialogue flow. When I wrote Overcoming Differences (my previous story) I eventually started to notice that I might be adding too much description to a conversation. I spelled out the emotions and the movements of the characters that it started to bother even myself. It is part of my writing style, but I want to try and let the dialogue and the situation speak for themselves without spelling it out to the reader all the time. If you understand what I mean and are willing to give me feedback on this, by all means do so!

Until next time! Leave a review on your way out please!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Welcome to chapter 2 of Fractured Love!

Thanks to all the people who follow / favourite this story. I haven't gotten any reviews so far though, so please do not hesitate to leave a word or two.

Without any further ado, I'll let you get to reading. Remember, I do not own FF7 or any of its characters, Zack and Cloud rock, and Sephiroth is the best antagonist ever created.

Enjoy!

0o0o0

**Chapter 2**

Night had settled on Nibelheim. One by one the lights in the houses faded as its residents made their way to their beds. For Zack this was always the most awkward moment of the day. Cloud couldn't sleep on his own, so for the peace of mind of both of them they shared a bed. At first Zack hadn't seen this as much of problem. Cloud was his best friend and Zack was perfectly willing to comfort his friend and chase his nightmares away. It was just that Cloud's needs had grown rather…controversial over time.

Cloud needed to be able to see Zack, or at least hear him, but when he settled down to sleep he needed physical confirmation that his raven-haired friend was there. Just lying next to him wasn't enough however. No, Cloud would cling to Zack like a little child would cling to a stuffed animal. But that wasn't really Zack's problem. His problem was what the blonde was about to request from him.

"Zack." Cloud said softly in the other's ear, receiving a sleepy grunt in reply that he had heard him, "I can't sleep."

Zack sighed, opened his eyes and turned his head to look at Cloud. Even in the darkness he could make out his expectant look, pleading him to help him out with his predicament. There was only one way that he knew of that would help Cloud sleep, and he dreaded it every time. It just felt so unnatural to him. Cloud was his best friend, but like a brother, not like a lover. And yet Cloud's mind had somehow convinced himself that he needed that physical touch in order to convince himself that Zack wasn't going to leave him.

Cloud wanted, no needed, Zack to touch him intimately; to feel the pleasure coursing through his body, making him forget his troubles if only for a little while. At one point Cloud had gotten into a panic attack over this issue. He had been pleading Zack to help him feel good, to stay with him, to convince him he wasn't going to leave him, and Zack hadn't know what else to do but pleasure him with shaking hands. He had felt disgusted with himself afterwards, but Cloud didn't seem bothered in any way. He had fallen into a peaceful sleep afterwards, and acted like nothing bad had happened the next day.

After that first time Cloud had requested the same with increasingly shorter intervals. Eventually Zack stopped resisting and gave in more readily, knowing nothing else he could do. It had become a routine that he had eventually grown numb to. He felt like he did what needed to be done, even if he also felt that it was wrong. It wasn't just because he didn't love Cloud like a lover, but also because Nibelheim was a very traditional town. They were all raised with traditional norms and values, which meant that boys would marry girls and have children. The men would provide for their wives by working hard every day while the women would stay at home to cook, clean and take care of the kids. To the townspeople it was unthinkable that two people of the same gender could get together.

Both Zack and Cloud had been raised with those same values. Homosexuality was not something that was tolerated. Even though Zack was convinced that he wasn't actually gay, the fact that he and Cloud did things that gay people would do made him feel uncomfortable. They had been able to keep Cloud's growing need to feel his best friend a secret, but Zack knew that there were rumours. It was only because of Zack's good family name and the fact that the town needed his item shop that the rumours stayed just that, and the people didn't take any measures to find out the truth. The two friends would have long been chased out of town if they had.

It was a good thing that the rumours didn't turn into over curiosity, because Cloud's need hadn't only become more frequent, but also more intimate. It wasn't just the simple matter to have Zack reach into his pants to jerk him off anymore. Over a relatively short period of time Cloud had grown from needing just that to needing to have Zack have real sex with him. This is what Zack disliked the most about this. He didn't just have to pleasure Cloud, but he also needed to become hard himself and forcefully feel the pleasure course through his own body. Though it became slightly easier with each time he had done it before, it was still difficult each and every time. It was not what Zack wanted for both himself and his best friend, but he knew not what else to do. Cloud would get into a panic attack if he wouldn't do it, and he just didn't want him to suffer any more. He was caught in a vicious circle that only spiralled downwards. His only break was when he would see a small smile on Cloud's face and sleep peacefully after he had indulged him. The smile in particular, something that was so beautiful to see on the blonde's face but so rare nowadays, almost made it seem worth it. Almost, because a few nights later, or like recently even several nights in a row, the spiral just continued to plunge downwards. There was no escape.

And so Zack turned around, hovering over the blonde as the latter looked at him with gratitude and trust. That look made Zack's gut wrench in his stomach. If he didn't know any better he would say that the blonde was looking at him with love. But he kept telling himself that there was no real love involved from either side. All Cloud wanted was to forget, to briefly plunge into a world where his problems did not exist. The fact that Zack was another guy was simply how things turned out to be. If Zack's and Tifa's relationship to him had been switched, and it was Tifa who hovering over him now it would have been the same. There was no love, no lust, only need.

"Are you sure?" Zack asked with a whisper. He knew the answer, for it was the same every time, but he still had to ask. He hoped that one day it would be negative, indicating that Cloud was healing, but today was not that day.

"Please Zack. I need you." Cloud whimpered as he clung to his best friend's neck and held him tightly, as if afraid he was going to go away.

Zack sighed and set to work like he had done so many times before now. He watched him as he worked on satisfying Cloud's need. He witnessed how Cloud's frightful expression turned into one of unrestrained pleasure as he was being kissed and touched. Hurt, sadness and confusion all briefly showed in his blue eyes upon penetration, but the pleasure soon took them away until there was nothing left but itself. It was a relief to Zack to witness his best friend in this state, but he still hated how he was brought into it and by whom.

A few minutes later Zack was watching his blonde friend as the spend youth drifted off into an easy slumber, a relaxed expression on his face as he held Zack's hand close to him, his connection that would help him remain like this. Again mixed feelings coursed through Zack. He was happy that Cloud was sleeping so peacefully, free of the nightmares that would still sometimes plague him. Yet at the same time he was once again disgusted by what they had just done.

He tried to not let it show to Cloud. At this moment it was the only thing that could give him happiness, however remote it was, and Zack didn't want him to agonise over the fact. Cloud had nowhere else to go, and was only safe because Zack took care of him. He mustn't feel unwanted in any way, for Zack feared the consequences if he did. What if Cloud ran away because he thought Zack didn't want him anymore? In his state anyone could take advantage of him. No, it was better this way; better to have Zack feel disgusted than have Cloud wind up somewhere on the streets. He could only hope that Cloud would heal one day, and that they could both move on with their lives.

0o0o0

The next morning came and went like usual. Zack woke up first, lying close to Cloud due to the latter still cradling his hand. It had been another peaceful night for the blonde, and for that Zack was grateful. He gently shook his friend's shoulder to wake him up, knowing that Cloud would panic if he managed to untangle his hand without waking him up and Cloud would wake up later without Zack right next to him. Cloud stirred and sleepily opened up his eyes to have Zack be the first thing he saw. He smiled before he yawned and rubbed his eyes.

It often confused Zack by how normal he seemed on such mornings. After the first few times he had even taken it as a sign that Cloud was healing, but he knew better now. Cloud could only wake up like this if Zack was the first thing he saw as he was roused from sleep. Even if Zack was just on the other side of the room, if Cloud didn't see him right away and his muddled mind hadn't been able to take in his surroundings yet he would instantly panic. He would be fine once he knew that Zack was right there, but needed that confirmation first.

After waking up they settled into their regular morning routine. While Zack took his shower Cloud would be standing right outside the door. But since the blonde couldn't see him Zack was forced to either keep on talking to him or sing under the shower to give Cloud the reassurance that he was still there. It was the same whenever Cloud took a shower or either of them needed to use the toilet. It was inconvenient, but Zack felt that it was better than having Cloud right there in the room with him. At least this way he could still get a little bit of privacy.

After their business in the bathroom was done they would get dressed, have some breakfast and open up the shop. Zack leaned of the counter waiting for costumers to show up or sweep the floor while Cloud settled himself on the stool with a book, not being a bother to anyone. Still the townspeople would often shoot the troubled teen barely concealed condescending looks, or even voice hurtful remarks. Cloud always seemed to ignore them, but Zack could tell by the tension in his shoulders that he was uncomfortable. It was on moments like these that he just couldn't help but stand up for his unresponsive friend. The fact that business was better than usual, with a lot of people buying potions for the reactor workers nowadays, certainly didn't help. Zack was glad for the money, but he was getting sick of dealing with the people who gave it to him. He desperately wanted to get out of this town. If it wasn't for the fact that he had no idea where to go, and would probably just run into the same situation because of Cloud's state, he probably would have done just that a long time ago.

As the day grew to a close there were sudden noises coming from outside. It sounded like people talking excitedly, but both Zack and Cloud had no idea what it was about. Curious, Zack went to look at what the fuss was about. Naturally Cloud followed him, keeping close to his best friend so he wouldn't leave his sight. What they saw was a small group of soldiers. Both young men instantly recognised their uniforms, identifying them as Shinra infantrymen. But this wasn't what brought the commotion about, since it was around the time of the year when Shinra would send a team to do a routine check up on their reactor. The thing that had gotten all the townspeople so excited was the man that was standing right in front of the group of soldiers. With his long silver hair and black leather outfit it was none other than General Sephiroth.

Zack gawked at the man. He was his example, his idol, his hero. He was the reason why Zack wanted to join SOLDIER in the first place. It was after hearing so many stories about this man's heroic acts during the war with Wutai that Zack started to cherish the dream of becoming a hero himself. To have the man stand in front of him was like meeting God himself.

Cloud was also awed by him. Naturally he too had heard the stories of the great General. The man was a living legend. Everyone had heard of him. But this also made Cloud afraid of him. The man stood there, towering over most of the gathered people by not only his height, but his mere presence. He carried an aura that told everyone of his power. Masamune, a sword which seemed impossible to wield by its sheer length alone, but which was in fact a powerful weapon that only Sephiroth could wield, was strapped to his back, but even if it wasn't he would still have that same commanding aura simply oozing from him. Only someone without any common sense would think about opposing him, and out of fear Cloud hid himself behind Zack, hoping that the intimidating man wasn't going to do anything horrible to them.

Zack hardly noticed his cowering friend, his attention solely fixed on the General. He watched as the mayor of their town walked up to nervously greet the party, "General Sephiroth sir. Welcome to Nibelheim. To what do we owe you this visit?"

"We have received reports of a malfunction at the reactor in Mount Nibel." Sephiroth responded in a commanding voice that indicated he was here on business, not for social talk, "I have come to look into this matter myself and solve the issue if I can."

The mayor frowned, "Forgive me sir, but why would Shinra send a man like you to fix a simple malfunction?"

Sephiroth glared at the man, causing him to instantly cower at the sheer force of it, "That is none of your concern." He replied with a dismissive shake of his head, "You will arrange lodgings for me and my party during our stay here. You will also make sure the reactor is evacuated for the duration of the investigation. One worker will suffice to serve as our guide."

"Y-Yes. O-Of course s-sir."

"Good." Sephiroth nodded approvingly before turning to the soldiers he had brought with him, "You are dismissed until tomorrow morning. Report back for duty at seven hundred hours sharp."

"Yessir!" The soldiers saluted sharply before dispersing.

Sephiroth then turned around and walked away to the inn, getting out of sight from the townspeople. The crowd dispersed with people chatting excitedly about the General's arrival. The mayor let out a huge sigh of relief before he set out to do the stuff Sephiroth had ordered him to take care of. Things quickly settled down after that.

The awed spell that had taken over Zack upon gazing on the great silver-haired General himself finally dissipated, and he broke out in a huge grin as he turned his attention to the blonde behind him, "Did you see that Cloud? Sephiroth is actually here! The great General himself has come to our town of all places."

"Yeah." Cloud confirmed unsurely, his eyes not leaving the spot the man had vacated just moments before as if to confirm that he was really gone for now.

Zack frowned and cocked his head as he crossed his arms, "What's the matter Cloud? Aren't you excited?"

"I…" Cloud started hesitatingly before shaking his head vigorously and clinging to Zack, "Please don't leave me Zack! I need you!" He yelled, though luckily his voice was muffled because he had buried his face into Zack's shirt, so they didn't attract any attention from the townspeople.

Zack looked at the blonde in shock and confusion, not knowing what had caused such a reaction from him. He gently patted his back while he shushed him in an effort to comfort him, "It's all right Cloud. I'm right here. Let's go inside all right?"

Cloud continued to cling to him as Zack led them both back inside the shop and away from any prying eyes. Upon entering he locked the door behind him and turned his attention back to the distraught teen clinging to him for dear life, "Can you tell me what's wrong Cloud? Why do you think I'm going to leave you? You know I promised you I would never do that."

Cloud whimpered and didn't release his grip on Zack's shirt, but he at least lifted his head as he replied, "I know it's your dream to be in SOLDIER; to be like Sephiroth. But you can't leave me Zack. You promised me!"

"Hey hey." Zack tried to shush him and drew him back into a hug, but it did little to calm the blonde down, so he continued, "I gave up my dream to be in SOLDIER the moment you needed me to take care of you. Just because General Sephiroth is here doesn't mean that's going to change."

But Cloud refused to be reassured, "How can I know for sure? How can I know your dream isn't more important than me?"

Zack, hurt by the fact that Cloud could even suggest such a thing, pushed Cloud back and leaned down so he could look him into his eyes, "SOLDIER is just a job I think I would have loved to do, but you have been my best friend ever since we were young. Of course you are more important. I decided to put my life on hold for your wellbeing. I made that choice and my promise to you. You know I've never broken a promise to you, and this is not going to change just because my role model happens to visit our town."

"So I am just a burden to you." Cloud concluded despondedly, his breathing getting heavier as cold sweat started to break out, signifying the onset of a panic attack. And yet he continued to gasp between his breaths, "I'm stopping you from living your life. I'm making you do things you don't want to do. Someday you will be fed up with it and leave me, just like mom."

"No Cloud." Zack said with conviction in his voice, hoping to disperse his best friend's panic. He could try to reason with him, but knew that Cloud's troubled mind would probably refuse to listen. Still, he had to try. If only for the small glimmer of hope that one day Cloud would stop blaming himself and move forward, "You're a burden, yes, but one I'm willing to carry for as long as necessary. I promised you that and I will not go back on that. And your mother did not leave because of you. She was very ill when she died, and there was nothing that could save her."

But as expected this day was not the day that Zack could get through to him. If anything Zack's reasoning only caused to make matters worse, "You're going to leave me. Please Zack, don't leave me! I need you! I'm trying. I said goodbye to Tifa like you wanted me to do. Please, don't leave me! I'm trying!"

Cloud continued to repeat the same sentences over and over again like a mantra, and Zack knew that there was no more that he could say that would help the situation. Cloud's mind was deaf to his words of reassurance. All he could do was let the blonde's panic exhaust him. He would either calm down then or fall asleep. Zack sighed and decided it would be better to close up shop for the rest of the day so he could make sure Cloud would be all right. He managed to manoeuvre Cloud in such a way that he could close the shop properly and safely store away the day's earnings, before he led the way to the back where their living room was and set them both down on the couch.

They remained like that for a long time. Cloud continued to whimper his pleas for Zack not to leave him, to which Zack softly replied that he wasn't going anywhere. Eventually it started working. Cloud slowly fell silent and his breathing started to even out, indicating that he had fallen asleep. Zack let out a sigh of relief. He knew that Cloud wouldn't be getting an easy rest this time, but at least he now had a break until the nightmares would come.

The silence caused Zack's mind to roam. He had to admit that seeing the great General in the flesh had rekindled his dream of joining SOLDIER, but he had also immediately dismissed the idea because of Cloud. He wasn't lying when he said that Cloud was more important to him than SOLDIER, and that he was willing to carry the burden of taking care of him. Even though it became harder each and every day, he would continue to do so until the day he died, even if it meant giving up his dreams forever. His care for Cloud and his dream to become a SOLDIER just weren't compatible. He simply couldn't leave him alone, and the blonde was most likely not allowed in the training facility he would be in. It just couldn't work out.

On the other hand he knew that this situation was eventually going to destroy them both. He wasn't happy where he was now and got no satisfaction out of caring for Cloud since the blonde didn't seem to be healing in any way. Also, the thought of staying in Nibelheim running the item shop for the rest of his life wasn't exactly helping him cope with the situation. He hated the town and the job posed no challenge for him, which was something that he craved. There was simply nothing that he would miss if he left the town with Cloud in tow. Besides, the town wasn't doing Cloud any favours, and being in such a hostile environment probably wasn't helping him get over the traumas that plagued him and caused him to be so dependent on Zack. What if leaving the town was the right thing to do in the first place?

Zack had heard a lot of stories about Midgar, the big city that was considered to be the world's capital. It was a city of contrasts, with the rich living comfortable lives on top of the plate while the poor lived in the slums below. Zack had also heard it being referred to 'sin city', since gambling and prostitution were common occurrences, and for many a necessity for survival. The slums were full of weirdoes and misfits; of people who kicked against traditional views and fought for the acceptation of theirs. It had the highest concentration of Mako addicts; from people who used it to try and forget about their miserable lives to those who had failed to promote from ordinary infantryman to SOLDIER and sought to gain strength that way. But the Mako that was sold on the streets was often polluted and could likely cause Mako poisoning asides from addiction, and those afflicted with the terrible condition often didn't recover.

But asides from all the negative stories there were also other ones. Midgar was the biggest city in the entire world, but most importantly it held the seat of Shinra's power. With eight Mako reactors situated in such a small area it was the biggest supplier of Mako energy. If you had the privilege to live above the plate you could live a very comfortable life, and have access to a lot of facilities. Hospitals and schools were for the taking if you had the money to pay for it, and jobs generally weren't too hard to come by if you were healthy and educated. Also, since its creation the city had attracted people from all over the world it was a place where cultures mixed and other views were tolerated.

If Zack had to take Cloud somewhere, Midgar would probably be the best place. He could take the blonde through the mountains and to Rocket Town, a place that was said to have faced disaster in the past with a failed rocket launch, but was generally friendly to outsiders. But Mount Nibel was a treacherous place full of monsters and even the much feared green dragon, and he didn't want Cloud to be in such danger. They could also go the other way to a valley across the river where there was a place called Cosmo Canyon. It was a place where people gathered in search of knowledge. Mainly biological studies about the Planet. However, word was that the people, although friendly to those coming to study, were very hesitant about letting other people integrate into their tribal-like society. They could travel beyond Cosmo Canyon to a quiet place called Gongaga. The problem here however, was that Gongaga was the same sort of backwater town as Nibelheim was, and probably just as traditional. In short, they were bound to run away from one hateful town and right into the next one. And besides, Gongaga was pretty far away to travel by foot, which would be their means of travel, so going beyond that was unthinkable. Again Midgar seemed to be the best place to take the blonde even though their future there was uncertain. And with the arrival of the Shinra troops it shouldn't be too hard to hitch a ride there.

The problem was convincing Cloud. Zack knew for sure that Cloud would most likely get into a fit at the mere suggestion of leaving Nibelheim. It wasn't that Cloud felt any sort of attachment to this town himself, but his fears and anxieties would instantly jump to conclusions. As soon as Midgar would be mentioned Zack expected that Cloud would instantly think the older wanted to join the Shinra army and train to be in SOLDIER after all. Even though Zack would be leaving for Midgar with him, Cloud would still think he would be leaving him alone. After all, if Cloud couldn't see or at least hear his best friend he would panic, but even the thought of that happening could bring it on. Staying in Nibelheim and run the item shop was the safest solution for him. It was what he knew that worked out despite having to face the townspeople's distaste every single day. Zack sincerely doubted Cloud would want to take that step into the unknown, and feared for the consequences if he forced him. He was the only one left in the blonde's life that he trusted. If that trust was taken away…Zack didn't want to think about what would happen then.

0o0o0

**A/N: **Until next time! Leave a review on your way out please!

Oh, and Merry Christmas everyone, and have a smashing New Year too. Be safe with fireworks and all that jazz. You need your fingers to type reviews after all :P.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Welcome to chapter 3 of Fractured Love!

I'm so sorry for not updating on Monday like usual. I had the chapter all done and ready to go, but my job took a lot of time that day. After that I simply forgot about it until I had already gone to bed yesterday. So yeah, my bad.

Without any further ado, I'll let you get to reading. Remember, I do not own FF7 or any of its characters, Zack and Cloud rock, and Sephiroth is the best antagonist ever created.

Enjoy!

0o0o0

**Chapter 3**

It was a memory. Cloud knew that much while he was dreaming. A memory of a day he would never forget. The day that changed his life forever.

_Cloud was bouncing alongside his father, smiling as he excitedly chattered about everything that came to mind. Questions, so many questions were roaming through his young head, and he just couldn't stop asking them._

"_Does Mako really smell like rotten eggs daddy?"_

_His father laughed as he looked at his son with a warm expression on his face, "Now where did you get that from Cloud?"_

_Cloud stopped in his tracks and faced his father with a serious expression on his face, "Zack told me."_

"_And tell me Cloud, has Zack ever been near any Mako?"_

_The young blonde fell silent as he pondered about the question before replying, "No, I don't think so."_

"_Then how would he know what it smells like?"_

"_I don't know… But then, what does Mako smell like daddy?"_

"_Be patient Cloud. You'll see, or rather smell, soon enough." _

This part still had him sleeping peacefully as he relived this day through his dream. But he knew that it would at one point change. He desperately tried to cling to the image of his father's smiling face as they made their way to the reactor.

_The smell was overpowering. It was something akin to sweet flowers and something that wasn't quite like rotting eggs, but something that was close to it. He scrunched up his face and held his nose, blocking out the smell before he could gag and throw up his breakfast. His father laughed, saying that he would soon get used to the smell._

"_Stay close to me Cloud. It can be quite dangerous in here." Mister Strife's voice echoed as they walked through the reactor, "The room beyond this door is off-limits. No one is allowed in there except the scientists. I don't want you snooping around here."_

_Cloud nodded like a good boy. Everyone knew about the mysterious scientists residing in the old Shinra Mansion at the edge of town. They generally kept to themselves and only occasionally ventured up the mountain to work at the reactor. No one knew what they were doing in there. When asked they would always scowl and say that it was confidential and none of their business. It didn't make him any less curious about what was beyond that door, but he knew better than to press. He completely forgot about it though once they arrived at his father's workstation, and his dad showed him what he did for a living._

In truth it had been several hours before the next part, and Cloud fervently wished he could actually take that much time. But in his dream the scene quickly flashed forward.

"_What was that sound?"Mister Strife wondered after a rather loud bang._

"_It sounded like it came from that room at the end." Another worker replied._

_Cloud felt dread creep up in his stomach. The worker was referring to the room his father had pointed out to him earlier. The one that was off-limits, and of which no one knew what was in there. At some point during the day several scientists had passed them and gone in that direction, which had led to some of the other workers telling him stories about what they thought the scientists were doing in there. They had said that the room held some of Shinra's greatest secrets, and that it was being guarded by former reactor workers that had been in too much contact with Mako and were changed into monsters. The scientists had supposedly altered them to do their bidding._

_Though his father had waved it off as stories made up by workers to amuse themselves, Cloud's young imagination had taken the story to heart, and he was scared that a monster had somehow gotten out._

_One moment his father told him to stay put while he was going to check it out. The next he heard a terrified scream. Against all common sense the blonde ran towards where his father had gone off to, and there he witnessed something his mind would never be able to fully progress._

_A monster, strangely human-like in appearance, sat hunched over his father's form. Red blood was dripping from its razor-sharp teeth as he pulled away from mister Strife's throat. It hissed at the young boy in warning, but Cloud didn't register it. All he saw was his father, lying unmoving on the floor and covered in blood, the red colour a stark contrast with the man's white overalls._

"_Daddy! No!" Cloud screamed."_

"Cloud!" Zack tried to restrain the screaming blonde's flaying arms.

But Cloud remained locked it his nightmare, thinking that someone was dragging him away from his father's body, "No! Daddy! Let me go! It want to go to him! Daddy!"

"Cloud! Wake up!"

After a few more shakes and calls Cloud's eyes shot open. He slowly calmed down as they focussed on his best friend's face in front of him. Relief flooded through Zack and he hugged his best friend close.

"Daddy…" Cloud whispered softly and broke down into tears.

0o0o0

Zack groaned as he placed his head on top of his arms as he was leaning on the counter. He glanced to his side, where Cloud was perched at his usual spot. Dark circles were under his eyes, and the blonde would occasionally yawn widely. While trying but failing to suppress his own yawn Zack guessed he didn't look much better himself. It had been a troubling night for Cloud. The nightmare he'd had after he had fallen asleep from his panic attack had left his mark on him. It had taken him a long while to calm down, and then he had refused to go to sleep again, afraid the nightmare of his father's death would return.

Zack didn't know the details of what had happened that day. He just remembered how the group of workers along with a few scientists and their guards came down from the mountain that day. One of the guards had the young boy slung over his shoulder while he kept screaming and crying for his father. Among his franticly yelled words was something about a monster eating him, but the poor boy was in too much shock to make much sense. The scientists told them that an accident had happened resulting in mister Strife's unfortunate death. Upon questioning them about the monster Cloud was screaming about they had waved it off as the boy's overactive imagination mixed with the stories he had heard and the shock he was experiencing.

It sounded plausible enough for the rest of the town, and even though Cloud had kept on insisting that his father had been killed by a monster they never believed him. He eventually stopped trying and had never really spoken about it ever since, not even to Zack. It was simply too painful and too hard for the blonde to even mention it.

But that was part of the problem. Because Cloud never talked about it, even to someone like Zack, who believed him, he never processed the traumatizing experience. It led to him having frequent nightmares of that day, especially if he hadn't fallen asleep peacefully like last night.

Cloud's fear had only been able to keep him up for so long however, and eventually his exhaustion got the better of him. When Cloud had finally fallen asleep again Zack had hoped that he could finally get some rest himself, but just after he had fallen asleep he was jolted awake by another one of Cloud's nightmares. This continued on throughout the night, leaving little rest for the both of them. It made Zack worry for his best friend. Cloud really hadn't gotten over his father's death if the nightmares were any indication. His best friend wasn't getting any closer to getting better. He needed help. That much was for sure.

This led him to think back on his earlier thoughts. He knew that there would be no more hope of Cloud getting better if they stayed in Nibelheim. He had to take Cloud somewhere else. That much was sure. But could he persuade the blonde in going somewhere else with him?

"What do you say about moving to Midgar Cloud?"

Zack was shocked at himself. He hadn't meant to speak out loud as he was pondering the issue, but for some reason the question had passed his lips. He dreaded the answer, and indeed Cloud's head shot up, a look of shock on his face.

"No!"

Zack flinched with the intensity of Cloud's exclamation, fearing what the simple question had meant to the blonde's paranoid mind.

"Zack you promised you wouldn't leave me! You said you weren't going to be in SOLDIER!"

"Whoa, Cloud. Calm down please." Zack tried to shush him, holding up his hands in defence, "You misunderstand. I'm not going to leave you. I was talking about the both of us going to Midgar. Maybe we could get a better life there." 'And some help for you.' Zack added mentally, afraid to voice it out loud.

Cloud shook his head vigorously, "No, no, no! You want to join SOLDIER. You're going to leave me all alone while you know I can't bear that."

"Cloud please. Think about this rationally." Zack took a deep breath in an effort to prepare himself for what was really on his mind, "I've taken care of you ever since your mother died, hoping that one day you would get over all the bad stuff that happened to you. But I fear that staying here isn't going to change anything Cloud. You need help, and this town is not going to offer it to us." He paused briefly before he added, "Please, I want you back Spiky."

It had been a long time since Zack had called his best friend that. The use of this nickname seemed to trigger something in his spiky-haired friend, and for a brief moment Zack believed that he had actually gotten through to him, but his hopes were soon crushed when Cloud's breathing turned heavy and irregular. That's when Zack knew that Cloud was going into another panic attack, and he instantly regretted bringing the matter up in the first place.

"No, no, no." Cloud denied as he gasped between breaths, "We're fine here. You'll leave me if we go to Midgar. I don't want to go Zack, please! Don't leave me. Don't leave me. Don't leave me…"

Zack knew that Cloud couldn't think rationally at this point. Not that he really could ever since he had truly broken down after his mother's death. He had lost so much and under such horrible circumstances that his fear of losing Zack dominated his mind. Anything that could even remotely mean that Zack and Cloud would be separated blocked the traumatised young man. Even now all he could do was breathe heavily while rocking back and forth repeating the same phrase over and over again like a mantra, begging for Zack not to leave him. At this point Zack had dropped the subject, and poured in al his efforts to calm Cloud down.

0o0o0

Zack eventually decided to close the shop early. It wasn't busy anyway with the reactor workers not having to work while Sephiroth was conducting his investigation. But the main reason was Cloud. Every time the blonde seemed to have calmed down enough something would trigger him into another fit. The raven-haired young man concluded that this was partly due to Cloud's exhaustion. Jumping to the conclusion that Zack was going to leave him was like a reflex, and thus easy to use when his exhausted mind was unable to really think about what was actually being said. Perhaps he might have better luck once the blonde was better rested.

Getting him to rest proved to be challenging again. Not much had changed in Cloud's disposition from last night. If anything the struggles during the day had only made it worse. Even though he had nearly fallen asleep over their dinner, he still stubbornly refused to go to bed early. Even when Zack had gone to their bedroom and Cloud had followed him like he always did, the blonde still refused to lie down and sleep.

"Cloud, why are you being so difficult? I'm tired too, so I'll be right here like always." Zack said with an exasperated sigh, wondering when he would finally get through to his best friend.

"I'm not going to sleep while the General is here. I don't want to risk you going away with him."

"I'm not going anywhere Cloud. Please get that through your thick head. If I'm going somewhere I'm taking you with me. You're being stubborn for nothing. And besides, Sephiroth is going to stay here for a few days. You can't stay awake all that time."

"I can try." Cloud crossed his arms and stuck out his chin.

"Fine then." Zack grumbled, pulling the sheets over himself and turning his back to his friend, "Suit yourself."

Cloud remained still for a moment, not leaving his place next to the bed nor saying anything. He simply stood there looking at his best friend's back, arms crossed as he tried to ignore his mind, urging him to join Zack. But it was hard. Too hard. He was tired, exhausted even. He wanted to sleep, he had to admit that much to himself. But he was afraid. Afraid of the nightmares, and afraid that despite Zack's continuous reassurance that he was not going to leave him he was going to be fed up with taking care of him at some point. And now that Sephiroth was in town Cloud just couldn't help but feel that something bad was going to happen.

He needed Zack. That much was for sure. He did believe his best friend when he said that he would take Cloud with him to Midgar, but feared that the city would cause them to grow apart. Being in the heart of Shinra would only increase Zack's yearning to be in SOLDIER. Of that he was convinced. The risks were simply too great for Cloud to take. He knew their life wasn't ideal the way it was, but it worked out. He could stay close to Zack, and that's what mattered the most to him.

Cloud uncrossed his arms and walked around the bed so he was facing Zack, who wasn't acknowledging him though Cloud knew for sure wasn't asleep yet. He took a moment to study his face. The face of the person he had always looked up to. The face of the person who had given him so much. Not just friendship, but so much more. He needed to show him. Show him how much he needed him. Then maybe he would forget all about going to Midgar.

"Zack." Cloud whispered softly, receiving the acknowledging grunt he knew so well.

But before Cloud continued he gently climbed on top of Zack, who opened his eyes to see what his best friend was doing. He turned to his back while Cloud tried to make himself comfortable on his chest, his arms slipping around his raven-haired friend's neck.

"I'll go to sleep if you can prove to me you're not going to leave me."

0o0o0

Zack sighed deeply as he looked at Cloud's sleeping form. He had fallen asleep almost immediately after Zack had done the only thing he knew to do to prove to his best friend that he wasn't going the leave him. He had once again given the blonde that physical touch that he craved. The familiar emotions of disgust and shame were still there, but at the same time there was relief. Complying meant that Cloud would go to sleep and have a good chance for a peaceful night. All the stress of the past twenty-four hours would be behind them, and perhaps Cloud would wake up with a mind clear enough to reconsider Zack's proposal of going to Midgar. After all, the blonde wanted his raven-haired friend to prove to him that he wasn't going to leave him. Perhaps now that he had proven it Cloud would have more confidence in going away.

Just before Zack could settle down next to Cloud to get some sleep himself he heard a knock on the door below. He frowned, wondering who would be visiting him. It was still quite early in the evening, a couple of hours from when most people would go to bed, but they rarely got any visitors to begin with.

Looking back at Cloud Zack decided to ignore the knock and go to sleep. Whoever was out there would just have to wait until morning. But the knocking didn't stop. He could also hear someone calling out his name. It sounded like Tifa. He groaned and contemplated his position. The insistent knocking made him unable to fall asleep, but answering the door would mean waking up Cloud if he wanted to avoid any trouble. He really didn't want to do that now that his best friend was finally sleeping peacefully. Then again, it wouldn't take him that much time to quickly go downstairs and tell Tifa to come back tomorrow. He would be back within a minute. Surely he could risk leaving the blonde's side for such a brief moment.

Deciding that this would be the best option Zack gently slipped out of bed, and made his way softly out of the bedroom. He briefly looked back, but seeing no change in Cloud he quickly made his way to their front door, where Tifa was still knocking.

"Tifa, I'm trying to sleep. Could you please come back tomorrow?" He said immediately upon opening the door.

"I'm sorry Zack, but I really need to talk to you." Tifa answered. She then looked past him, fully expecting to see Cloud lurking in the hallway and surprised to see that he wasn't, "Where's Cloud?"

"Upstairs asleep like I also want to do. Whatever you have to say can wait 'till tomorrow."

Zack didn't want to be so brusque with Tifa, but he was still worried that Cloud would wake up in his absence. He tried to close the door, but his actions were stopped when the brunette grabbed the edge in order to prevent him from closing it.

"Wait Zack!"

Zack cringed and glanced worriedly at the staircase, fearing that Tifa's outburst had reached Cloud's ears. He let out a sigh of relief when all remained quiet upstairs. The look didn't go past Tifa. Though she was unaware of the full extent of Zack's relationship with his best friend she knew that Cloud was always within eyesight of Zack. She could tell that the raven-haired young man was uncomfortable not being by his side, but she had been hoping to talk to him in private.

"This actually gives me the perfect opportunity to talk to you . Please, it's about Cloud as well."

The urgency in her voice caught Zack's attention as much as the fact that she wanted to talk about Cloud did. He quickly ran over everything in his mind. Cloud had been very tired and was now sleeping peacefully. He hadn't even responded when Zack had left his side just now. There was a good chance that the blonde would sleep until morning, leaving Zack to talk to Tifa and rejoin him before his absence could cause any trouble.

Making a dicision, Zack let go of the door to allow Tifa to come in. He tiredly led the way to the living room, where he slumped down onto the couch while rubbing his face.

"You look tired Zack. Are you all right?"

Tifa had asked the question with so much concern in her voice that it made Zack feel warm inside. For once the focus was on him instead of his best friend, and in his exhausted state he was tempted to speak to her about his troubles. He wanted to so badly to share all his hardship with someone he trusted, but knew that he simply couldn't do that without going into details about what he did to make Cloud's life and his own bearable, even if it was only barely. He would lose whatever trust he had from her and risk being chased out of town or worse.

No, it was better to keep his secrets to himself.

"It's just that I didn't get much sleep last night Tifa. I'll be all right."

"It's because of Cloud, isn't it?" Before she had even finished speaking the words Zack's head snapped up. He was immediately worried that the girl knew more than he wanted her to know. Tifa recoiled a bit at the look he was giving her, not understanding its fierceness, "I mean, it must be hard taking care of him all the time."

Zack's features softened, satisfied that Tifa hadn't meant anything with her statement other than simple empathetic concern. He mentally slapped himself for having such paranoid thoughts. Hopefully it was just his exhaustion speaking rather than Cloud rubbing off on him.

"It is." He sighed and lowered his head again, "He's still got nightmares sometimes and can't sleep."

Tifa nodded in sympathy, feeling for the tired young man in front of her yet at the same time admiring his strength to cope with the situation. She didn't know whether she would have been able to do the same if it had been her in Zack's position.

"That's why I've been wanting to talk to you." She admitted softly, "He's not getting any better, is he?"

Zack shook his head in defeat, "No, and I don't know what to do anymore."

"I might have an idea."

Again Zack's head shot up, but this time his gaze was filled with hope, urging the brunette to keep on talking.

"My dad, he was chosen to guide the General and his men to the reactor for their inspection. He's been talking about you and your dream of getting into SOLDIER. Apparently he's made a good impression for you, because the General said he was interested in potential talents, and that you could hitch a ride to Midgar should you prove worthy."

Conflicting emotions welled up in Zack. On one end he was happy that the great General Sephiroth of all people was interested in him as a potential candidate for SOLDIER. The thought of achieving his dream made his chest swell with pride. But his thoughts quickly returned to the sleeping young man upstairs, and how it was impossible for Zack to join the programme without leaving his side. Perhaps the recommendation would prove to be more trouble than it was worth.

"I can't Tifa. Gods I want to, but I can't leave Cloud's side. You know that."

"Well staying here is not doing the both of you any good." Tifa said heatedly, getting slightly annoyed with the young man's defeated attitude, "And did you forget about our promise Zack?"

"Promise?" Zack questioned, not immediately recalling what she was referring to.

"I can't believe you forgot that. It was right before…before…" 'Right before Cloud's father died' she added mentally, though unable to speak the words out loud.

But Zack had caught on what she was trying to say, instantly remembering that time on top of the water tower when they promised they would make their dreams come true. The memory made him angry, knowing that the events of the day after they made the promise would make it unable for both him and his best friend to live up to it.

"And what about you Tifa?" He countered, making Tifa look away in shame, "I don't see you open up a bar any time soon, so you've got no right to berate me for not following my dream to be in SOLDIER."

"That's different Zack." She said softly, still not looking at him, "When we made that promise I knew I was never going to be able to keep it."

"Then you're even worse than I am Tifa. I set my dream aside in order to help a friend in need. If fate hadn't turned out to be a bitch for Cloud then I would have kept my promise. But I can't leave his side now, can I? What kind of best friend would I be if I let my dreams be more important than his welfare?"

"And what if you sheltering him is actually preventing him from getting better? Have you ever thought about that Zack?" Tifa argued back, a sob escaping her throat, "You're not the only one who cares about him. I want him to become well again too you know. But whatever you're doing clearly isn't helping."

"I'm doing the best I can! How is me going to Midgar and joining SOLDIER going to help him? It'll destroy him Tifa!"

Without them noticing the volume of their argument had risen considerably. The sound reached the far corners of Zack's house, and slowly caused Cloud to wake from his slumber. Before he even realized that he had awoken because of Zack and Tifa argument downstairs his mind instantly registered that his best friend was not at his side.

"Zack? Zack!"

He bolting upright in his bed and frantically looked around the room in an attempt to find him. When he didn't his mind shut down completely. He started screaming, yelling Zack's name over and over again.

Downstairs Zack and Tifa were startled when Cloud's screams reached their ears. Tifa was shocked at the intensity of it, having never witnessed Cloud sound that panicked. Zack immediately felt guilty. He knew he shouldn't have left his best friend's side. It would take a long time for him to fix this error. He hoped that he hadn't screwed up too much that Cloud would no longer trust him and demand more physical confirmation of his presence as a result.

"I need to go Tifa. Please let yourself out." He said as he hastily made his way up the stairs.

Tifa briefly thought that she should follow him, but then realized that she had no idea what to do if she did. Perhaps Zack was right. No matter how much Tifa wished it to be otherwise she now realized that Cloud's condition was much worse than she'd thought. She knew Cloud depended on Zack, that he was afraid that his best friend would leave him, but didn't know the full extent of the issue. It didn't mean that she wasn't convinced her idea wasn't the right thing to do. If anything it only confirmed to her that the blonde needed help. Help he couldn't get here if he stayed with Zack in Nibelheim. Not that she thought she could take care of Cloud in his condition, but there had to be something she could do.

With those thoughts in her mind she did as Zack asked of her. With the sounds of Cloud's frantic screams and Zack calming words still reverberating through the house, she left.

0o0o0

**A/N: **Gosh this chapter was so intense to write. Lot's of angsty stuff going on. You got to know more about Cloud's father's death and Zack tried to bring up the subject of Midgar. Too bad he failed miserably. And now Tifa is butting in as well. How will her words affect Zack? And how will him leaving Cloud for a little while affect Cloud?

Until next time! Leave a review on your way out please!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Welcome to chapter 4 of Fractured Love!

I've decided to move my update day to Sunday. It's the day I usually reserve for writing, so I'll be less likely to forget to update than Monday. So from now on expect a new chapter every two weeks on Sunday.

Without any further ado, I'll let you get to reading. Remember, I do not own FF7 or any of its characters, Zack and Cloud rock, and Sephiroth is the best antagonist ever created.

Enjoy!

0o0o0

**Chapter 4**

"Cloud, calm down. I'm right here." Zack called out to the blonde as he walked towards the bedroom.

Cloud was still screaming and crying, curling himself up into a tight ball after confirming that Zack really wasn't there in the room with him. When he heard his best friend's voice though, his head snapped up, and he fell silent for a moment. He was briefly afraid that his mind had been playing tricks on him in hearing Zack's voice, but he felt a huge wave of relief when the raven-haired young man walked through the doorway of their bedroom.

Before Zack could say or do anything his blonde friend crashed into his arms, holding on to him for dear life.

"Zack! Why did you leave me? I couldn't see you. I couldn't hear you. I didn't know where you were. Zack why? Why?"

"Shhshh, calm down Cloud please. I was only downstairs for a little bit. I wasn't far away at all."

"You know even that's too much. Why didn't you wake me up Zack? You know I freak out if I don't know where you are."

"I didn't think I would be away for long, and that I would be back before you woke up."

Cloud lifted his head from where he'd buried it in Zack's shirt. The glare he shot his best friend made Zack swallow at its intensity, "How can I trust you now?" Cloud accused, "How can I go to sleep knowing you go off somewhere and leave me alone?"

Zack felt guilty at the accusation. Yes indeed, how could Cloud trust him to stay with him while he was asleep? He knew full well that it was a great risk that he shouldn't have taken. He had been a fool to give in to Tifa's knocking, and should either have kept ignorant of her calls or woken up Cloud to go with him.

But at the same time he felt that familiar feeling of being tired of this entire situation. He couldn't even be simply downstairs for a few minutes without causing his best friend to panic. For a moment Zack thought how it had come down to this. Cloud couldn't even get up and search around the house before freaking out. He knew that their situation was really bad , but for the most time he could push that thought away and practically deny its severity.

"_And what if you sheltering him is actually preventing him from getting better? Have you ever thought about that Zack?"_

The meaning of Tifa's words hit him like a ton of bricks crashing down on him. Everything that had happened after he'd decided to take care of Cloud when his mother had died flashed through his mind.

"_Hey, are you all right?" Zack asked with concern of his crying best friend, who was standing over his mother's grave just after the funeral had ended._

_Cloud shook his head as he sniffled, "Mom and dad both left me. I'm all alone."_

"_That's not true Spikey. I'm still here." Zack reassured him as he put an arm around the blonde's shoulders in comfort._

_Cloud in return wrapped his arms around his raven-haired friend's waist, "Please don't leave me Zack. I need you."_

"_Of course Cloud. You can count on me."_

…

"_You're so quiet Cloud. Are you all right?" Zack asked as they walked through Nibelheim on their way home from the grocery store._

_Cloud, who'd been silently trailing after his best friend while looking at his feet, shrugged, "I just don't feel like talking to these people."_

"_Hmph, I can't blame you. Did you see how that guy from the store was looking at you as if you have some kind of disease? Ugh, it disgusts me. If you ask me they are not even worth talking to."_

…

"_Zack." Cloud called out softly while shaking the other's sleeping form._

_The raven-haired young man grumbled a bit as he slowly woke up. He opened his eyes a bit, able to make out Cloud looking at him in desperation despite the darkness, "What is it Cloud?" He asked with his voice still thick of sleep._

"_Can I sleep in your bed?"_

"_Nightmare again?"_

_Cloud nodded, choking back a sob. Zack scooted over to make room and lifted the covers in a silent invitation. The blonde took it without hesitation._

"_Thank you Zack."_

"_It's all right. You're safe with me. I'll take care of you."_

…

"_You've been awfully stalkerish today." Zack commented to his best friend, who hadn't let him out of his sight the entire day._

_Cloud looked away and shrugged, "I just feel more at ease if I can see that you're here."_

_Zack smiled, "It's okay Cloud. I don't mind having you near me."_

…

"_Zack please." Cloud pleaded as he clung to him in the bed, " I can't bear the hurt anymore. Make me forget."_

"_What do you mean Cloud? How can I make you forget?"_

_The blonde looked at him with a meaningful expression, "You're the only one who can make me feel good Zack."_

_Zack frowned at him, studying his face as if that held the answer to what he wanted._

"_Touch me…" Cloud whispered._

_Zack's eyes grew wide, "You want me to…do…down there?"_

"_Yes Zack. I just want to forget. Please, it hurts so much. Please…please…"_

_Hearing the desperation in his friend's voice ripped his own heart apart. Instead of denying the hysterical boy he reached out with a shaking hand, and touched him intimately for the first time._

Cloud had gone from bad to worse in the span of a single year, and Zack wondered whether Tifa was right. The raven-haired young man had been constantly telling the blonde that he would take care of him, and that everything was all right. He'd allowed him to join him in his bed whenever he had a nightmare, which eventually turned out in them sharing a bed all the time. He'd then allowed him to stay near to him at all times, even going as far as making sure that Cloud could be. He'd even started to be sexual with him in order to make him feel better. Every single time he'd given in, which had led him to the situation he was in right now.

Was it his fault that Cloud wasn't getting better?

"I'm sorry." Zack breathed out, choking back a sob as he hugged Cloud close, "I'm sorry I didn't do any better."

But the true meaning of Zack's words went unnoticed by Cloud.

0o0o0

After both young men had finally calmed down they found themselves back into the living room. Despite the fact that both were still tired and Zack had apologized profusely, they had found themselves unable to sleep. Cloud found sleep eluding him out of fear that Zack would leave him alone again, while Zack's consciousness kept gnawing at Tifa's words.

Their thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock on the door for the second time that evening. Zack actually didn't feel like seeing anyone, but considering he didn't have to face the same dilemma as before he got up to tell whoever was on standing outside to buzz off. As usual Cloud trailed after him, keeping his best friend in sight, while also sticking to the shadows so he wouldn't draw any unwanted attention to himself.

"General Sephiroth." Zack gasped as he opened the door, his eyes wide as his hero stood in front of him.

"No." Cloud squeaked, not noticing nor caring that he drew the General's attention to him, "Zack no. You said you weren't going to join SOLDIER. You promised! Please Zack! I'll try to do better, just don't leave me Zack, please! I'll-" But his rain of words suddenly stopped.

For a moment Zack was blinded by a flash of green light. As it dissipated he noticed that his best friend was slumping lifelessly to the ground. With a startled gasp he reached out to catch him.

"Cloud!" He called out, looking worriedly over his friend's slumped form. He snapped his head around to glare at the General, "What did you do to him?" He demanded to know.

"Do not worry, I have merely cast Sleepel on him. He will awaken in a couple of hours." Sephiroth announced calmly while putting the glowing green materia orb back in the pocket of his coat.

"Why did you do that?"

"He was obviously reacting strongly to my presence, and would have prohibited me from talking to you. I judged this to be the best solution to this problem."

Zack fell silent at Sephiroth matter-of-fact like tone, seeing no real fault in the man's logic despite his sudden and swift action. He instead turned his attention back to Cloud in order to see whether the General was speaking the truth. Cloud was breathing normally as he lay in his best friend's arms, putting the latter's mind at ease.

"Now I've heard some stories about you Zachary Fair, and I wish to talk to you. Can I come in?"

Zack nodded, knowing what this was about thanks to Tifa earlier, and knowing he couldn't deny the head of the Shinra army access to his house. With Cloud sleeping peacefully he might as well hear what the man had to say.

"Please, follow me." He said as he picked up Cloud to carry him to the living room, leaving Sephiroth to close the door behind him and follow him.

Zack sat down on the couch, placing Cloud comfortably next to him with the blonde's head in his lap. This way there wouldn't be any problem should he wake up. Sephiroth took a seat in the single chair opposite of his host, crossing both his long, slender legs as his broad, powerful arms, his long silver hair fanning out across his back and shoulders, looking every bit the intimidating General that he was.

He briefly looked around the room, noticing how there was a sword hanging on the wall above the couch the young men were on. The hilt was wrapped in sturdy leather, which he could tell was made from Valron skin, which was typical for Nibelheim weapons, since the monster only lived in this area. The blade was short, fit for someone with little strength, and had a slight curve. It had been polished to shine, but with his Mako-enhanced eyes he could tell that there were small scratched and nicks that indicated that it had been used at some point.

"Impressive looking sword you've got there." Sephiroth said while he nodded to the blade.

"Oh." Zack spoke up as he looked at the object over his shoulder with a smile, "My father made that one for me when I was young. He claimed to have killed the Valron himself."

"Have you ever used it?"

"Not often. Dad trained me in swordsmanship with it, but I haven't had much opportunity to use it after that." Zack turned his attention back to the General and adopted a serious expression, "But with all due respect sir, I think you did not come here to talk about swords."

"Indeed I did not." Sephiroth agreed as he adopted a businesslike air and professional demeanour, "I've heard that you wish to join the SOLDIER programme. Though my mission here is to investigate the reactor, Shinra is always scouting for potential talent. From the stories that I've heard you might be just what we're looking for, which is the reason why I'm here."

Zack frowned, "What kind of stories?"

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow in question, wondering whether the man had possibly been lying to him about this young man if the latter had to ask about what he had been told, "I was told that you have cherished this wish ever since you were a young boy after managing to kill a wandering Nibel wolf that had gotten too close to this village, which is a rather impressive feat."

"Oh, that story." Zack mumbled while he shook his head, "To be honest sir the wolf was already injured when I found him. Though he tried to put up a fight, it really wasn't that hard to kill it." He looked back up to the sword, "Actually, I used that sword to kill it."

"There is no need to be modest Zachary. Whether the beast was injured or not, the fact that you were still young shows how brave and protective you are. You acted without hesitation and dealt with the threat without fear, which are good qualities for a member of SOLDIER to possess."

"When you put it like that, I guess I did." Zack chuckled briefly, feeling flattered by the praise.

"But that's not all I've heard Zachary. Though the man was reluctant to part with the information, he's also told me that you're caring for 'the village freak' as he put it."

Zack felt his anger rise, and he instinctively held Cloud closer to him, "Cloud is _not_ a freak. If you've come here to insult him than you can leave right now. "

Sephiroth didn't immediately respond, instead he quirked an eyebrow in interest as he glanced at the sleeping blonde in the young man's arms. Though he had deduced that the frantic boy was the so-called 'village freak' his suspicions were now confirmed. But he was also interested in Zack's reaction. It clearly showed his protective nature that the General had been told about. He could now personally witness that they were no lies.

"I'm not here to do anything of the sort." He eventually responded, "I'm merely relaying what I've heard. Though from what I've just witnessed the boy is clearly very attached to you and reluctant to see you leave. Is he the reason why you haven't joined the programme yet?"

Zack calmed down and lowered his gaze to Cloud's sleeping form, gently brushing the bangs from his peaceful face, "I can't leave him." He whispered, "I really want to join SOLDIER, and I'm flattered that you think that I'm worthy, but I just can't leave Cloud behind."

"What is wrong with him?"

Zack's head shot up and he frowned in confusion, tilting his head a little to the side as he regarded the General, "Why do you want to know?" He asked carefully.

Sephiroth let out a small sigh and shook his head, "I really judge you to be a good candidate for SOLDIER Zachary, and Shinra takes care of its own. Perhaps if I know what's wrong with him I can make the necessary arrangements to get him the help he needs."

Zack's eyes grew wide and he leaned a little bit closer, "Would you do that?" He asked in disbelief.

The General nodded firmly, "Midgar has a lot of good facilities for those who need help, whether it's physical or mental. You can rest assured that your friend can get the help he needs. It's all part of Shinra's intention to help their people."

"That…would be wonderful." Zack smiled and turned his attention back to Cloud, who was still sleeping peacefully with his head in Zack's lap. He was right about Midgar after all. It was the perfect place to take Cloud to, and he would even be able to join SOLDIER after all.

"Now, will you tell me about his condition?"

Zack nodded, "Six years ago, when Cloud was ten, his father took him along to the reactor for the day to show him his work. There he witnessed his father's death. It traumatized him, especially because the people wouldn't believe him about how his father died."

"I've read the reports of that incident." The General interrupted, "They say that a reactor worker tripped during his work and fell into the Mako."

"That's not what Cloud said." Zack protested with a shake of his head, "According to him there was a monster inside the reactor that killed his father."

Sephiroth muscles tensed slightly, though he managed to hide it from the young man in front of him, "And how did the people of this town react to that?" He asked carefully.

Zack sighed sadly and turned his attention back to Cloud, "They didn't believe him. They've always considered Cloud to be a weakling and said that he'd just made it up. Some of the workers had been telling him stories about monsters being held in the reactor."

Sephiroth resisted the urge to scowl. The story reminded him of his current mission, and he made a mental note to talk to some people after he was done here.

"Anyway." Zack continued, oblivious to the General's musings but drawing his attention back to him nonetheless, "That's when Cloud started to become withdrawn. He didn't talk much except to people he trusted, and hardly smiled anymore. It wasn't too bad until his mother got seriously ill about a year later. After battling it for four years she died about a year ago. He had a hard time dealing with it, so I decided to help him get back on his feet. However, since I'm the only one left in his life he's developed an extreme fear of losing me. He always needs to know where I am, whether he can see or hear me. He's unable to bear not being near me, and panics whenever he thinks I'm going to leave him."

Sephiroth continued to study the young man in front of him as he spoke, seeing how much he cared for the blonde boy next to him and admiring his dedication to him. He knew he had to convince him to come with him. With the information Zack had provided him in their conversation he was convinced that the raven-haired young man would make a good SOLDIER, but if he wanted to harbour that talent he needed to act quickly. Without realizing it Zack had also provided him with some valuable information with regards to his current mission, and it would require him to take action soon. Whether or not Shinra would gain another talented SOLDIER would be strongly influenced by whether or not he could convince the raven-haired young man to join the programme before he had to take it.

"I can understand you situation Zachary, and I admire you for your dedication towards your friend. I am certain that he could get the right treatment in Midgar ."

Zack's face lit up with hopeful expectation as he looked at the General. If it was true that he could actually see Cloud getting better …no words could describe what he was feeling right now.

"However." Sephiroth continued, making Zack's hopes dash slightly, "I am not a transportation service to Midgar. I will only offer you a ride under the condition that you will join the SOLDIER programme."

Zack didn't know how to feel. He was being offered a chance to follow his dream, which was amazing, but at the same time he worried that simply getting Cloud to Midgar and getting him help wouldn't be enough, at least not at first. Convincing Cloud to actually go to Midgar would be challenging enough, but if this was going to work he couldn't simply leave him right away.

"I can see that you still have doubts Zachary."

"Sir." Zack spoke up, looking the General straight into the eye, "I really appreciate your offer, and as much as I would like to jump up to this opportunity, I will need to discuss this with Cloud."

"I understand." Sephiroth nodded as he stood up, "I will finish my mission here tomorrow, and will expect your answer by the time I return."

"All right."

"Very well then. I shall take my leave."

Without even waiting to see whether Zack was going to get up to let him out, Sephiroth simply walked to the door and let himself out, leaving Zack to wonder once again how he was going to convince Cloud once he woke up.

0o0o0

"You wished to see me General?" A man in a white lab coat said as he entered the room.

Right after Sephiroth had left Zack's house he had immediately set off towards the Shinra mansion to have a talk with the scientists residing there. He was currently seated behind a desk in the library, glaring at the man joining him.

"You have been falsifying reports professor Itsuwaru."

Itsuwaru narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean exactly, sir?"

"Allow me to refresh your memory." Sephiroth said as he picked up a report from the desk and held it out to the other man, "Six years ago you reported an accident happening in the reactor where a worker tripped and fell into the Mako."

The professor nervously took the offered piece of paper and read it over while he pushed his glasses further up his nose, "Ah yes. The man was careless and fell over the railing." He commented before he looked back at the General and continued, "Our research wasn't jeopardized, so no further actions were taken."

"Don't play me for a fool Itsuwaru. I've been to the reactor and there's no way someone could fall over the railing if he simply tripped."

Itsuwaru looked like he wanted to protest, but Sephiroth's intense gaze kept him from even opening his mouth.

"But that's not the point." Sephiroth continued, "You claim that your research wasn't jeopardized, but what about the boy who witnessed the attack of one of the Makonoids on his father?"

The man was sweating now, again pushing his glasses up his nose until the General thought the lenses would touch his eyeballs, "I don't know what you mean."

"Don't be stupid Itsuwaru. You know exactly what I mean." Sephiroth growled menacingly.

"All right." The professor squeaked, "Yes there was a young boy who had witnessed the attack, but the townspeople didn't believe him. They took our explanation and left it at that."

"That's no excuse to falsify your official report Itsuwaru. But more importantly, six years ago a Makonoid escaped and killed someone while on your watch. Right now I am here because of some conflicting reports regarding the research, and I find myself having to subdue a Makonoid myself. Gaia only knows how many more have caused trouble. Clearly your incompetence is putting everybody here at risk. Professor Hojo will not be pleased when he reads my report."

"Please sir. I am on the verge of a breakthrough. If I can just find the correct balance between Mako and Jenova cells, then I can turn these Makonoids into useful weapons for Shinra."

"You will do nothing of the sort." Sephiroth snapped, making Itsuwaru cower on the spot, "Your position and your research have been jeopardized. The townspeople may be unaware of it yet, but I can tell that they're suspicious. There are rumours and stories whenever you actually stop to listen. We cannot risk letting the truth of this project be known to them."

"You don't mean-"

"Yes I do Itsuwaru." Sephiroth got up and walked around the desk to stand in front of the cowering scientist, crossing his arms as he towered over the small man, "Tomorrow I will destroy all the evidence at the reactor. I expect you to take care of the rest."

"R-right."

Sephiroth reached into the pocket of his coat and took out a green materia orb. He gave it to the scared scientist, "Use this and do not fail me Itsuwaru. Let this be your redeeming act and perhaps Hojo will not turn you into a Makonoid yourself."

Without another word the General walked passed him and left. Now that the man was gone the scientist felt slightly calmer, but he couldn't help but dread what he had to do. He could feel the power radiate from the materia orb as he held it close to his chest. It was obviously a mastered one, so there was no chance that the General could mean something other than a complete wipe-out. There were no two ways about it. Either he had to do as the man had ordered him, and save himself, or disregard it, and be used as an experiment himself. Either option was horrible to think about, but if he had to chose something, he would chose to save himself.

0o0o0

**A/N: **So, you now know some more of how Cloud's need for Zack has progressed over the past year. Poor guy is really doubting himself now. But perhaps Sephiroth has just offered him a way out. Will he take it is the question.

Just a few words about Sephiroth. I know people like to portray him as being emotionless and socially awkward, or plain FF7 Nibelheim incident cruel. In this story I don't plan on Sephiroth being the bad guy. He's the intimidating General of Shinra who needs to make tough decisions in order to preserve the company. He's not going to be nice, but he's not going to be totally indifferent either. I feel that this fits his original character before he turned mad quite well.

Oh yeah, and about the last scene, I don't think it's too hard to figure out what Seph was referring to. It was actually unplanned, but when it came to mind it just fit. It's even going to make something later in the story stronger. But I'm not going to spoil ;).

Itsuwaru was purely created for plot convenience. I normally try to use canon characters to fit each role, but I needed a scientist and felt that Gast or Hollander just wouldn't do. He won't be too important a character and will disappear after a few chapters, so don't worry too much if you don't like OCs.

Until next time! Leave a review on your way out please!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Welcome to chapter 5 of Fractured Love!

Thank to all the people who've left their words of encouragement. They really motivate me to continue writing this story, and some even provide a great source of inspiration. I'm growing to love it even more as I'm writing more. Sometimes I hit a snag, but I always find my way around it eventually. Thanks to all of you! So please continue what you are doing.

Without any further ado, I'll let you get to reading. Remember, I do not own FF7 or any of its characters, Zack and Cloud rock, and Sephiroth is the best antagonist ever created.

Enjoy!

0o0o0

**Chapter 5**

For the second night in a row Zack got little sleep. This time it wasn't because of Cloud, at least not directly. The blonde had been sleeping peacefully ever since Sephitoth had cast Sleepel on him. Even though Zack wasn't an expert on materia, he knew that the spell should have worn off not long after the General had left their house. The fact that Cloud remained asleep only showed how tired he really was before that.

The reason why sleep eluded Zack that night was because he couldn't get everything that had happened that day out of his head. How his sudden suggestion about going to Midgar had gotten Cloud into a fit, how Tifa had made him doubt his care for his best friend, how his decision of leaving Cloud alone had only made matters worse, and how General Sephiroth had offered him the two things he wanted the most: Cloud's recovery, and him joining SOLDIER. There was simply too much to process, and his mind refused to leave it alone. He knew exactly what he wanted, but was at a loss of how to get there.

When he finally fell asleep several hours later he dreamt of his desired future.

_There was a small crowd of people sitting in rows in front of a small stage. General Sephiroth was holding a speech while Zack, along with a few other people, were standing lined up and at ease to the side. Suddenly his name was called and Zack marched up to the stage._

"_Congratulations on making it to SOLDIER Zachary. I knew you would make it." Sephiroth said as he shook Zack's hand._

_Zack felt himself swell with pride. He had done it. He turned his gaze to the crowd and spotted Cloud, who was smiling and clapping for him in congratulations._

…

"_How's your new job Cloud?"Zack asked his best friend._

_Cloud smiled, "It's good. It's weird to be working at a different reactor every day, but my co-workers have been really friendly and helpful."_

"_That's good to hear. I'm happy for you Spikey."_

_Zack emptied the glass from which he had been drinking. Earning a chuckle from Cloud when he belched loudly. The sound of his best friend's laughter made Zack feel very happy._

…

"_Long time no see Zack." A familiar female voice said._

_Zack looked up to see a smiling Tifa standing next to him, "Tifa!" He greeted happily as he enveloped her in a hug, "What are you doing in Midgar?"_

_Tifa returned the hug as she replied, "Opening up a bar of course." She leaned back a little bit, still smiling, "I heard you got into SOLDIER Zack. Congratulations."_

"_Thanks Tifa."Zack grinned widely while he stood a little bit straighter, proud as a peacock, abandoning the pose moments after when he thought of something, "Oh, but I bet Cloud would love to see you. Come on, I'll take you to him."_

_He took her hand and walked off._

…

"_We've got something to tell you Zack." Cloud said as the three of them were seated at a table._

"_What is it Spikey?"_

_Tifa and Cloud linked their hands as they smiled to each other, "We're dating."_

"_Really? That's awesome! I always knew you were perfect for each other."_

"_Thanks Zack." Cloud smiled._

More similar images flashed in front of his mind's eye. Always they were happy and smiling, doing what they dreamed of doing. It was their perfect little utopia, and now Zack had the opportunity to make it reality.

If only he could somehow convince Cloud.

0o0o0

"Zack?" Cloud called out softly while he shook his best friend's sleeping form.

Zack groaned, not really ready to wake up yet. If it wasn't for his tiredness for having had little sleep, then for the fact that he didn't want to leave his happy dreams.

"Zack, please wake up. I have to use the bathroom." Cloud pleaded as he shook a little harder.

The raven-haired young man grunted and reluctantly pulled himself from his slumber. He yawned widely and rubbed his eyes as he moved to get out of bed.

"Come on then." He croaked as he drowsily shuffled towards the bathroom with Cloud trailing behind him.

As usual Zack stayed right outside the room while Cloud ventured in alone, but he found himself having difficulty with keeping on talking to the blonde to assure him that he was still there. His pensive mood had returned, and he found his mind to be skipping to his concerns constantly. He knew what he wanted. Yesterday made him realize that there is nothing for them left in Nibelheim, certainly no hope. He wanted to take Sephiroth up on his offer. If he didn't do it now, then he would never, and be doomed to spend the rest of his life caring for his best friend who would most likely never recover. It would be best for him and for Cloud.

"Zack!"

Cloud's yell shook him out of his reverie, and he looked up to see his best friend stand in front of him.

"What's wrong Cloud?"

"You didn't say anything. I thought you'd gone away."

Zack then really took in the blonde's appearance. His eyes were wide with fear, though that began to diminish now that he could see his raven-haired friend. Further down his privates were still exposed, small drops of urine still clinging to the tip. In his haste to desperately confirm that Zack was still there Cloud hadn't even been able to make himself decent.

Once again he was confronted with how he even needed to confirm his presence to his best friend for a simple a task as nature's call, and how he had automatically moved to satisfy his need upon his pleading. If it wasn't for the fact that he zoned out, he would have resumed the rest of the day with the same automated moves and actions. He didn't even have to think about them anymore.

The realization steeled his resolve. He was going to get Cloud to Midgar. He didn't know how, but right now the city was his only hope.

0o0o0

Throughout the day Zack thought about how he was going to talk Cloud into going to Midgar. If yesterday's slip up was any indication any mention of the city would immediately block Cloud's remaining ability to think reasonably. He had to come up with a different way to approach the subject.

It was going to be harder than ever before though. Even though everything seemed to be the same, Zack noticed that they weren't. Normally while they were in the shop Cloud would sit quietly in the corner, almost as if he was trying to make himself invisible, while reading a book. But today he had shifted his stool so he could sit a little bit closer to his friend, and every other minute he would look up to make sure Zack was actually there. Also when Zack decided to sweep the floor or check their storage Cloud stayed closer to him than usual.

He wondered whether this was a result of Cloud's panic attack after waking up on his own while Zack was talking to Tifa yesterday. After all, Cloud had openly questioned his ability to trust Zack. Though he hadn't mentioned any of it today, it seemed that his actions spoke for him.

So Zack knew he had to be tactful. At least Cloud's good night's rest had seemingly made him slightly calmer, as was evident by him calming down very easily earlier this morning. Perhaps the General's Sleepel spell would continue to help him out.

Zack sighed and firmly pushed himself away from the counter which he had been leaning on. He walked up to the front door of their shop and locked it. As he turned around he saw that Cloud had left his stool and was standing a few feet away from him, another piece of evidence that he wanted to stay closer now, since before he would have just stayed on the stool. But Zack didn't plan to let it stop him this time.

"Let's go grab some lunch Cloud."

"Okay." Cloud nodded, but didn't move until Zack had walked past him and he could follow behind.

In the kitchen they grabbed a simple meal of a few slices of bread topped with smoked Nibel wolf meat. They ate in silence while Zack tried to find the best moment to breach the subject he desperately wanted to talk about. As he chewed on his sandwich and took in the taste he suddenly came up with an idea.

"I've never really liked Nibel wolf." Zack said casually while he took another bite from his sandwich, "It's so stringy. Why does it have to be Nibelheim's specialty?"

Cloud remained silent for a moment, but eventually responded, "Well there isn't much else to hunt around here. Unless you want to munch on some Kyuvilduns."

Zack made a face as he thought about eating the grasshopper like creatures that resided in Mount Nibel, "Ew, then I'd rather eat Nibel wolf for the rest of my life."

Zack chuckled, something he rarely did during these dark days, but Cloud remained silent. Their conversation threatened to die out before it had actually started, but Zack was determined to keep it going.

"Say Cloud, what would you like to try to eat at least once in your life?"

Cloud thought for a moment before answering, "Barbeque Chocobo."

"Good choice." Zack agreed.

"Though I've heard you can only get the good stuff at the Chocobo ranch near the Mythril mines."

Zack sighed and looked at his half-eaten sandwich with a desponded expression, "I guess we're stuck with Nibel wolf then." He took another bite, thinking quickly about how to steer this conversation the way he wanted it to go, "We could always go there though." He suggested carefully, watching his best friend carefully for any sign of panic, but relieved when he saw none.

"Yeah right." Cloud snorted, "And how would we get there Zack? It's not even on this continent."

Zack took a deep breath, knowing that this was the moment of truth, "We could easily get there from Midgar."

Cloud froze, and Zack feared what was coming, but was surprised when the blonde seemed to relax again, "We can't get there either. It's still on the other continent." He said in a strained voice.

Zack sighed, glad that Cloud didn't panic right away, but being perfectly aware that he was stepping dangerously close to that line. He had to tread very carefully from now on if he wanted to succeed. Perhaps a shift of topic would do the trick.

"Cloud? How do you see your future?"

"What do you mean Zack? I'll be here, with you. You take care of the shop and me, and that's all."

Cloud had looked away while he was saying those words. It was as if he was saying them, but at the same time knew that he shouldn't. Like he knew that this wasn't the life that he wanted, but the only thing that he knew worked to suit his current needs.

And Zack caught on to that, "Is that what you really want Cloud?" He questioned carefully, but firmly.

Cloud's shoulders tensed again, but Zack knew that if he utilized this situation well he might be able to convince him. So he pressed on.

"Do you really want to stay in a town that you hate for the rest of your life? Following me around day in and out, not even able to do the most simple things without me near you? Is that truly how you want your future to be?"

While Zack was talking Cloud started to hug himself tightly, closing his eyes as he rocked a bit back and forth, "Zack I…I-I…just can't…"

"I know it's hard Cloud." Zack said gently while he placed a gentle hand on the blonde's shoulder, "Change is always difficult, and I can only imagine how much more difficult it is for you. But please, I only want you to get better. I want you to be able to do what you want to do with your life without regrets. I want you to be proud of yourself. I'll always be your friend and I won't leave you."

Cloud remained silent while he tried to keep himself as calm as he possibly could. His automatic reaction would be to deny that their situation wasn't ideal; to yell, cry and beg Zack to drop the matter. After all, having Zack give in to his needs like he had the previous year was the easiest option. In the same way it's easier for an addict to give in to the addiction rather than to fight it, it was easier for Cloud to give in to his need to be close to Zack, and doing this meant staying in Nibelheim. Going somewhere else just brought too many insecurities than he felt he could deal with, especially if they would go to Midgar, where temptation would be lurking around every corner.

Yet at the same time Zack's words triggered something inside of him. Hidden deeply beneath the staggering amount of fear and anxiety he had was a small wish to leave all the bad things behind. He wanted to forget his father's death and how nobody believed him. He wanted to forget how his mother had slowly withered away over the course of four years, leaving him to basically take care of both her and himself. It was ironic how he now put Zack in the same shoes as he had been while he had felt that nobody should be put in that position in the first place. He wanted to forget it all, and staying in Nibelheim surely wasn't going to achieve any of it.

But he hated how he just couldn't stop himself from reacting the way he usually did. Any uncertainty simply overloaded his senses and rational thought. Yet, though he hated it he also found a strange sense of comfort whenever Zack's attention made him calm down. He was at an impasse; Zack's presence and attention calmed him down and made it able for him to think at least a little bit rationally, but at the same time this same presence and attention made it unnecessary for him to do so.

Zack observed his friend while the latter's mind was going in circles. It confused him. Normally Cloud would have been freaking out by now, but his silence clearly showed that the blonde was battling it. The raven-haired young man was glad for this. Even if Cloud would eventually freak out, the fact that he was fighting it was a small victory in its own. It also gave him hope, because it also meant that he wasn't too far gone that there was no hope for salvation.

"Why Midgar?" Cloud eventually managed to say, "Can't we go somewhere else?"

Zack couldn't help but grin. It seemed like the rational part of Cloud was finally winning. He knew he had to remain careful though. It wouldn't take much for Cloud to shut down after all.

"If there was any other place that we could get the help we need for you Cloud I would take you there. But I think Midgar is our only option."

"But…" Cloud protested weakly, as if he was on the verge of losing control, "Wha-what about S-S-SOLDIER?"

Zack briefly considered telling Cloud about the details of Sephiroth's offer. The man would get them to Midgar in return for Zack's eventual joining of the SOLDIER programme. But he soon disregarded it. It was amazing how much progress he'd made in this conversation, and telling Cloud this would surely negate it all. No, it would be best to keep away from the details for now.

"It would be great if you would eventually be well enough so I could join SOLDIER after all, but you are my number one priority right now Cloud. I will be there to help you for as long as you need me."

"Even if it's for the rest of my life and you can never join SOLDIER?"

This was it. A simple yes would probably be enough to convince Cloud. But Zack didn't want to utter it, since he knew that it was a blatant lie. Them getting to Midgar meant that he would eventually have to join SOLDIER, whether Cloud would get better or not. He suddenly doubted the risk. What if Cloud simply couldn't get better? Or not soon enough?

He wanted to banish the dark thought from his mind, but it kept haunting him. If today had been any indication then it meant that there was still hope for his best friend, but there were still so many uncertainties that doubt was the only natural reaction. If only he had some more details on Sephiroth's offer to him, and how much time Cloud would need to make enough progress in his recovery, then he would be able to be much more confident in his choice.

He took another good look at the blonde, seeing his expectant face waiting for an answer. Within his blue eyes Zack could see fear and hope battling against one another. He knew that his answer would tip the balance.

'Gaia, please let me make the right decision.' He silently prayed as he answered, "Yes."

0o0o0

Sephiroth hated it when he had to clean up other people's mistakes. He had expected there to be trouble when he had been send on this routine check up to fix a malfunction, but he hadn't expected to have to take such drastic measures. The malfunction involved the security of the pods that kept the Makonoids safely sealed inside. Some of them hadn't been working properly and a few of the vile fiends had even managed to break out. The scientists had been able to subdue them, but one of them had actually been smart enough to report the problem back to Shinra headquarters, resulting in him being sent to investigate.

He looked at the dead Makonoid at his feet in disgust. Professor Hojo would not be pleased when he would file his official report, stating that he had to destroy all the research that had been done at the reactor. But there was no other alternative. If it had simply been fixing the malfunctioning pods it wouldn't have been that much of a problem, but the rumours that circulated through the town at the foot of the mountain were simply hitting too close to the truth for comfort. Shinra couldn't risk letting the truth of their projects be exposed to the common people. They already had enough to deal with with AVALANCHE opposing them, advocating to the world that Mako energy was destroying the planet. If the terrorists would get their hands on proof that Shinra was using the very same Mako to create monsters out of human beings there would be no stopping them from gaining more support.

And so Sephiroth found himself destroying every scrap of evidence that was at the reactor. Reports that were lying around and of course the Makonoids themselves needed to be completely eradicated.

0o0o0

Mister Lockheart found himself to be utterly bored out of his mind right now. He had been excited when he had been chosen to escort the great General to the reactor, but once there all he was allowed to do was wait outside. He didn't understand why though. He had worked at the reactor for twenty years now. He knew his way around the structure like his own home. Surely there was something he could do to help fix whatever malfunction there was. But when he had tried to tell Sephiroth as much he had only received a dismissive gesture in return, followed by Sephiroth ordering his men to keep guard at the entrance.

Now if at least those men would have been decent company, then it wouldn't have been that much of a bore. But they hardly paid attention to him, instead choosing to talk to one another about things that they didn't feel like sharing with mister Lockheart. Likewise the man cringed whenever the guards' conversation shifted to topics like drinking, girls and even guys. Being from a town like Nibelhiem with its old-fashioned customs Tifa's father felt that the men were speaking of sins unimaginable.

In his bored state his mind kept returning to the silver-haired General inside the reactor. He still believed that if he would go in and help out they could get back that much sooner. What was the harm in it anyway? He took another glance at the conversing infantrymen a small distance away. Seeing that they really didn't watch what he was doing, he walked up the stairs to the entrance and slipped inside.

0o0o0

Sephiroth returned to the room one last time. There was one Makonoid body left to dispose of and then he would be done. After that he could lock the door and go back down the mountain and finish his mission there. He truly hoped he had given Zack enough time to consider his proposal, and that his answer would be favourable. He simply wouldn't have time to dawdle after this. Once he came back Itsuwaru would have to do his part, and after that it would be too late.

The General effortlessly lifted the lifeless Makonoid off the ground, being careful not to let its Mako-infused blood get on his clothes. Not only would it be impossible to wash it out, it would also raise questions with everyone who saw it. After all, blood usually wasn't green. He took the body outside to the place where Cloud's father had supposedly died six years ago. The pool of Mako down below had proven to be the perfect place to dispose of bodies in.

What Sephiroth hadn't expected though, was seeing his guide walk up towards him. He cursed under his breath for the man's apparent curiosity, and vowed to make sure that his men would get the punishment they deserved for their negligence.

Mister Lockheart's eyes grew wide when he spotted the General. Though it wasn't for the man himself, but for the creature he was dragging along with him.

"Wha…what is that thing?" He asked fearfully.

But Sephiroth didn't answer the question. Instead he threw the Makonoid over the railing, watching how the other man followed the body with his eyes as it fell down into the pool of green fluid. He then took out Masamune, and pointed it at the now cowering individual.

"I-it's true isn't it? Th-the m-monsters…"

"Yes." The General said simply.

"Wha-what are y-you going to-to do to me?"

"You now possess dangerous knowledge that I don't want you to have."

"I-I'll keep quiet. Really, I won't say anything."

Sephiroth cocked his head a little, as if considering the man's words. After all, the man's fate was sealed whether the General chose to kill him right here or not. Still, was that a risk he was willing to take? If the man wouldn't stay quiet he could cause mass hysteria that wouldn't be beneficial to anyone. No, it was best to take care of him right now rather than allow him the chance to cause trouble later.

"I'm afraid I cannot let you."

Mister Lockheart barely felt the sword go through him. The General's aim had been swift and sure, piercing his heart and killing him instantly. It was the least he could offer the man.

Sephiroth withdrew his sword, watching how the man slumped as lifelessly to the ground as the Makonoids had before him. He felt a pang of regret. Though he didn't hesitate to take decisions like this he couldn't say that he liked taking them. He killed monsters without thinking twice about it, but killing humans was an entirely different matter. But he had learned to deal with the necessity of the task. Whether it was by his sword or not the man would have died today. He could take at least some solace that this man's death had been swift and painless.

0o0o0

**A/N: **Gosh! That was so unexpected, even for me! It really took a while for me to figure out how Cloud was going to react once he woke up after the Sleepel spell. I would have thought he would have freaked out again, but I had no clue as to how Zack was going to deal with that one AND bringing up Midgar again. So instead I just let Cloud's actions speak for him. I really loved their conversation though. And added a cliffy to boot! Don't you all hate me now? :P

Seph is awesome. I really enjoy writing him, and it's slightly easier than I expected. But he killed Tifa's father, just like in the game. Now what is he going to tell Tifa? Find out in the next chapter, which, I might already reveal, is going to be much longer than my other chapters. So look forward to that in two weeks!

Until next time! Leave a review on your way out please!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Welcome to chapter 6 of Fractured Love!

This chapter is quite a bit longer to what I'm used to writing. I couldn't split it up though. It just needed to end where it does. You'll understand when you get though it all. I don't mind though. I'd rather type up longer than shorter chapters for you guys and girls :).

Without any further ado, I'll let you get to reading. Remember, I do not own FF7 or any of its characters, Zack and Cloud rock, and Sephiroth is the best antagonist ever created.

Enjoy!

0o0o0

**Chapter 6**

Tifa was out sweeping the front lawn when she noticed the General and his men return from the reactor. She mentally prepared herself for her father's return, knowing that he would probably start ranting about how great a man Sephiroth was and how Zack should join SOLDIER and so on. He wouldn't shut up about it last night and it had annoyed her greatly. For a moment she had thought her father was going to try to hook her up with the General, but luckily that hadn't been the case. She wouldn't have been surprised if her father had though. After all, Sephiroth was the most eligible bachelor in the entire world. Despite the age difference any father would be proud to have the man as his son-in-law.

The age difference also didn't stop Tifa from fantasizing about being with the man either. She was a fifteen-year-old girl with raging hormones after all. Like most girls her age she also thought he was devilishly handsome , and sometimes fantasized about what he would be like as a lover. Would he be as cold and dominating as he appeared to be, or would he be an entirely different man, warm and gentle?

But despite her fantasies they were just that; fantasies. She didn't realistically believe herself to ever be the man's girlfriend, nor did she want to. She had her eyes set on one person, even if her father didn't approve of him. She wanted Cloud to get better so she could settle down with him. She knew for sure that Cloud would be kind and gentle in their relationship, respecting her as an individual and allowing her to pursue any dreams she had. Cloud simply was that kind of person.

While she thought about these things she didn't notice that her father wasn't actually present with the returning party. She simply continued to sweep the lawn while her thoughts wandered off, until the silver-haired General stopped in front of her.

"Miss Lockheart?" Sephiroth addressed the girl, startling her out of her pensive mood.

"Yes?" Tifa asked, clutching the broomstick close while she stared at the man.

"I regret to inform you that there was an accident during our mission, resulting in your father's death."

Tifa's eyes grew wide. For a moment her mind was unable to process the man's words. She tried to convince herself that she had misunderstood; that the man had said something completely different, but his grave posture told him that she had heard him right the first time. This was a man who could emotionally detach himself from the situation and firmly bring the news that others would be unwilling to share.

He stared at her with an expression that was bordering on sympathy and indifference, waiting for her response. To Tifa it felt both cruel and calming. Some part of her wanted Sephiroth to shed a tear over her father's death, bringing a physical expression to the feeling that started to bubble up inside of her. She hated him for just standing there like he had simply informed her that her father was running a little late. Yet at the same time the man's composed demeanour helped her remain calm herself. It was as if she was drawing some of his strength and it kept her from breaking down completely.

As the words started to sink in she clutched the broomstick even closer, leaning on it to keep her buckling knees from giving out. She took a few deep breaths as she lowered her eyes to the ground, drawing as much strength as she could muster to keep herself from breaking down after all.

"What happened?" She asked with a voice that sounded more steady than she had expected it would.

Sephiroth regarded the young girl in front of him, admiring her ability to stay strong despite her obvious shock. It made everything so much easier for both him and her. He wouldn't have been able to comfort her had she chosen to break down into tears, and he would have risked harming her if she had started to pummel him in a fit of grief-inspired rage.

But the fact that she chose neither of these reactions also gave rise to a pang of regret within himself. His admiration for the girl would be only brief considering what was going to happen to this town upon his leaving. It made him hate Itsuwaru and his incompetence even more. From what he had seen of this town and its inhabitants during his stay here he was convinced that they truly didn't deserve the fate that was coming to them.

The only solace that he had was that he had come up with a cover up that should at least give this girl some peace of mind before her own demise, "We were attacked by a dragon on the way back from the reactor. Although your father stayed back as ordered, the dragon's fire burned down the rope bridge he was standing on. Sadly he could not get off in time before the ropes snapped."

Tifa felt sick to her stomach. That bridge had been the cause of many casualties in the past, and now it had claimed her father as a victim as well, "What will happen now?" She wondered.

Sephiroth hesitated briefly. His normal response would be to inform the girl that she would be receiving financial aid because her father had died while on official Shinra business. He knew that money couldn't compensate for the loss a person had suffered, but is was per Shinra protocol that any person's family would receive it to help them back on their feet. The amount was really laughable in comparison, not really able to be of much help to the victim's family, but by offering it without question it ensured the people's loyalty to the company.

But the in fact unhelpful monetary recompense was not the reason for Sephiroth's hesitation. He would be more than happy to offer her whatever he could to help. No, the reason for his slight doubt was the fact that she would never receive any of it. She would be joining her father very soon, and it continued to eat at him.

'Damn Itsuwaru and his foolishness.' He thought again, but pushed the thought aside to do what he had to do, "Since your father died while assisting in official Shinra business you will be recompensed for your loss."

Tifa nodded in understanding, knowing that the General couldn't bring her father back and that refusing whatever was offered to her in return was foolish, "I understand. Now, if there's nothing else I'd like to be alone for a moment."

Sephiroth nodded, "I understand miss Lockheart. I will see to it that the arrangements are made. I shall leave you alone with your grief."

With those words he turned around and left the girl alone. Tifa managed to turn around and go back inside her house. The whole time she felt disconnected from the world, as if her body was moving on its own instead of her consciously telling it to. She found her way to her father's bedroom as if by instinct, and there she let herself fall on top of his bed. She clutched his pillow close and inhaled what scent remained after her father had last used it last night. Tears now ran freely over her cheeks as she sobbed quietly.

It was strange to her. She had never had a great bond with her father. Him disapproving of Cloud and forcing her to abide by Nibelheim's suffocating traditions had made her slightly resent him even. She had never really hated him, because she knew that he was acting in what he thought to be in her best interest. It had gotten worse when her mother had died when she was only seven years old. With his attention now fully focussed on her he had made it his quest to see to it that his daughter would have a good future.

Yet here she was now, feeling the same pain she had felt after her mother's death and crying to relieve the edge of it. There really was no other difference other than the fact that she was older now. It was strange, yet at the same time she was relieved. The fact that she was able to mourn her father in the same way that she had done her mother told her that she had more of a bond with her father than she had thought.

0o0o0

After Sephiroth had left the girl he didn't immediately go to Zack. He wanted to give the young man as much time as possible. Also, he had to confirm Itsuwaru would do his part, and make sure he wouldn't screw up with his timing. He needed Zack and his friend to be away from Nibelheim should the young man chose to take up his offer. It wouldn't do well for either of them to witness their hometown being destroyed. Though it had been obvious they held no love for the town, witnessing its destruction surely wouldn't sit well with them.

He made his way to the Shinra mansion and down to the library in the basement. Upon entering he saw how the small group of scientists were furiously going through every scrap of documentation that they had accumulated over the years. It appeared that they were sorting through them in search of everything that Itsuwaru thought to be invaluable.

The General felt annoyance creep up inside of him, and immediately looked around to find the foolish man. He spotted him at the other end of the library, sorting through documents while seated at his desk.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sephiroth demanded to know.

Itsuwaru cringed slightly from the tone the General was using, but quickly recovered and lifted his head to face the man, "Attempting to salvage whatever I can of my research." He replied while pushing his glasses back up his nose.

"You will do nothing of the sort. Your orders are to destroy everything."

"You have no idea how invaluable this research is General." Itsuwaru scowled, "I've spent years on this and am not about to just throw it away."

Sephiroth put his hands on the desk, leaning forward and looming over the scientist. He saw how the man nervously swallowed and once again pushed his glasses up his nose despite his attempts to keep up an air of authority.

"My orders are absolute. Leaving any evidence to potentially be found could serve to be incriminating to the company and render this entire cover up useless. It would be foolish to think that people won't question this town's destruction. If AVALANCHE finds out the truth about what has happened we will have an even more serious problem. Only if there is no evidence left to find could Shinra get away with this."

"Who said anything about leaving behind evidence?" Itsuwaru shot back, regaining a little bit of his confidence, "I plan on taking it with me back to Midgar."

Sephiroth shook his head, "If you think taking this back to Midgar will appease Hojo enough to let you continue working on it that you are mistaken. The man doesn't handle failures well and will most likely dismiss whatever you have managed to find out."

"But…" Itsuwaru stammered, having lost his confidence, "My research…"

"Was doomed to fail the moment you started falsifying reports six years ago." Sephiroth supplemented.

The scientist fell silent, having no more means to convince the General otherwise. Seeing his victory over the man Sephiroth leaned back to stand up straight.

"Use the materia I gave you to make sure everything in here is destroyed. Don't let even one insignificant document remain. Then go to town, but wait until I've left. Then finish up the job."

"Right…"

With shaking hands Itsuwaru took the green orb from his pocket and activated it. The reports on his desk instantly caught on fire, the flames eating away at the defenceless paper until nothing was left. Satisfied with the reaction Sephiroth turned on his heels and left.

0o0o0

Even after the tears had stopped Tifa remained lying in her father's bed for a while. Having calmed down a bit now she was able to think more clearly. Her thoughts turned to the future. Her father had been a constant in her life and now he was gone. She was all alone now and challenged to start making ends meet. She remembered that the General had mentioned a compensation for her loss, but had no idea what it entailed.

The insecurity worried her, but at the same time she knew the people of Nibelheim would help her out. Her father had been a respected man, and as soon as word of his death came out people would probably start flocking towards her, offering her any help they could give.

Strangely enough this thought, which should have comforted her, only managed to make her angrier. It wasn't fair how she would be getting the help she needed to get back on her feet, while Cloud only had Zack to help him out. Just for that fact she didn't want any of it either. She was going to be strong and manage all by herself.

With her mind made up she dried her face with her sleeve. With a final sniff she carefully put the pillow she had been hugging back in its place. She smoothed out the wrinkles she'd made, feeling oddly guilty over the wet patch her tears had left behind. She briefly contemplated whether to change the cover, but immediately her mind told her that it wasn't necessary, at least not now. Her father wouldn't be sleeping on it anymore anyways.

She felt a fresh wave of tears surging up behind her eyes, and she pressed the palms of her hands against them in an attempt to stem their flow. She wanted to be brave. She had grieved over her father's death, and now it was time to move on, but her emotions refused to listen to her mind. She blindly made her way to the bathroom, where she turned on the tap and splashed her face with water to soothe her burning eyes. The freshness of the water felt good on her heated skin, but it did little to stem the flow of tears.

She looked up in the mirror to stare at herself. Her face was red, as were her eyes. Her brown hair was a bit dishevelled where she had pressed her face in the pillow earlier. This was not the strong Tifa she expected to see, instead she saw a sad young girl. She felt painfully alone right then and not ready to take on anything the future had to offer. She needed someone to comfort her; to tell her that everything would be okay. She only knew of one person who could.

0o0o0

Zack was stuffing clothes into two separate bags. Much to his relief he had been able to convince his best friend to give going to Midgar a try. He had given the blonde a long and firm hug at the compliance, thanking and praising him profusely for being strong enough to concede. He hadn't wasted any time and gone upstairs to pack their bags. Luckily they hadn't much to begin with. Both had just a few sets of clothes and a couple of trinkets they would need in their new home. But Zack knew that the General was bound for Midgar later that day, and he didn't seem like the type who would appreciate any delays, so he had best make sure they would be pretty much set to go as soon as the man returned.

Cloud had been silent the whole time as he watched Zack from his seat on the bed. Despite his earlier concession the mental battle was still raging on. He wanted to take back what he had said; to stop Zack from packing those bags and go back to the life he knew in Nibelheim. The insecurities for what lay ahead of them were enough to drive him insane, and yet he kept his mouth shut. Without being fully aware of it he enjoyed seeing Zack so energized. It was almost as if the last year hadn't happened and they were simply two friends packing up to go on a vacation to Costa del Sol. All the stress had seemed to be lifted off the raven-haired shoulders, causing the bubbly and friendly young man Cloud knew Zack to be to resurface. It silently encouraged him to go through with it, and it was strong enough to keep him passive.

Zack's packing and Cloud's internal battle were interrupted by a knock on the door. Zack frowned. It was only a few hours after lunch and he hadn't expected the General to be this early. Nevertheless he got up and walked downstairs to open it, Cloud nervously trailing behind him as always. They were both in for a surprise when Zack opened the door to reveal Tifa standing behind it, looking terrible.

"Tifa? What's wrong?" Zack asked in concern.

Tifa didn't hesitate in walking right into Zack's arms and holding him tightly. The young man gently held her back in return, sensing that something awful must have happened for her to seek comfort like this. For a brief moment he'd thought that she had somehow heard that he was going away, and that she was sad to see them leave. But there was no way for her to know about his decision, and if anything she would probably be happy. Sure she might have cried a bit, but with the way she looked like she had been crying for a long time before coming here told him that something different was going on. But instead of pressing the issue he simply continued to hold her while she composed herself enough to tell him why she was so upset.

"Dad died." She said in-between her soft sobs.

Zack's eyes grew wide in disbelief, and his heart went out to the young girl, who now had no one left in her life. He briefly glanced at Cloud, seeing how he had clapped his hands in front of his mouth and was staring at them with wide eyes, trembling slightly. He instantly wished for two things. One that Cloud could keep it together while he focussed on comforting Tifa, and two that Tifa wouldn't break down in the same way Cloud had.

He acted quickly. He closed the door behind Tifa and led her to the living room. Once they had reached the couch he gently pushed down on her shoulders to silently tell Tifa to sit down, which she did. He sat down next to her, feeling Cloud sit next to him on the other side, still trembling but otherwise silent.

"Want to tell me what happened?" He asked softly while continuing to rub Tifa's back in comfort.

The action did wonders to Tifa's emotions and she felt oddly calm when she lifted her head to respond, "The General said that they were attacked by a dragon, and that dad fell off the rope bridge."

"Damn." Zack swore, knowing that that bridge had always been unreliable, "I'm sorry for your loss Tifa."

"Thanks Zack." She smiled a small smile as she dried her eyes, "I'll be okay though. I just needed someone to talk to for a moment."

"No problem Tifa."

Zack smiled back, again glancing briefly to Cloud, who had been very quiet. That wasn't odd though, since he rarely ever talked while other people were around, let along to other people. He'd hoped his greeting to Tifa a few days ago would have motivated him to be a bit more open towards the girl though, but at the same time knew that it was too much to hope for. Thankfully he looked fine for the moment, so he could continue to focus his efforts on the brunette.

"What are you going to do now?"

"I'm not sure yet." Tifa answered, taking a deep breath, "The General mentioned that I would be compensated for my loss, but other than that I don't know anything."

Zack sighed, "Well, I wish I could be there for you Tifa, but I've managed to convince Cloud to go to Midgar."

"Really?" Tifa lit up, a more genuine smile settling on her features, "But that's great news Zack. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks Tifa, but will you be all right here by yourself?"

Tifa bit her lip and leaned backwards into the soft cushions of the couch, "You know, maybe this was meant to be." Zack looked at her in curiosity, not knowing what she was implying. Tifa noticed the look and elaborated, "Now that my father is gone I'm free to do whatever I want. Perhaps I can keep up my end of the promise after all."

"You mean opening up a bar?"

Tifa nodded, "Yeah. I'll have to make ends meet somehow."

"But can you manage that all by yourself?" Zack questioned sceptically.

It wasn't that he didn't want Tifa to fulfil her dream. If anything he was glad that her father's death motivated her to do what she dreamed of doing. But he feared that her grief and naïveté made her plans a bit unrealistic. He would have been happy to help her out if he could, but considering his own plans to move away he knew that he couldn't, and feared that the girl would walk down a path she couldn't cope with.

Tifa thought about his words for a while, shoving her grief aside for a moment to really think about things. But she didn't know what else she should do. Doing nothing likely meant that one of the other families of Nibelheim would take her in until she was old enough to marry one son or the other. In the end nothing would really change, and she would be forced to live the life she never really wanted to live. This was her opportunity, and she had to take it now.

"I don't think opening up a bar here would do me much good anyway." She eventually said, "So how about if I go with you to Midgar?"

"Seriously? You'd come with us?"

"Yeah. I think that's the best option. I'll have to ask the General whether he minds me coming along too. And maybe…" She briefly glanced towards Cloud, who was still silent, "Maybe I can help with Cloud too, and then you can join SOL-"

"No!" Cloud suddenly yelled, making Tifa flinch back, "No Zack! You promised you wouldn't join SOLDIER. Please! I don't want you to leave. I'd rather stay here then. We can help Tifa if we stay here, right? Please Zack don't-"

"Calm down Cloud." Zack interrupted his tirade while he held the blonde close, "My promise to you doesn't change just because Tifa is coming along. We're going to Midgar to find a new and better life, and I will stay right by your side for as long as you need me."

Cloud continued to whimper softly while he held onto Zack. He had already been nervous and insecure about going to Midgar, but had been reassured by Zack concession that he wouldn't leave his side while he needed him, even if it meant for the rest of their lives. But now hearing about Tifa's father made him relive the memory of his own father's death again, and he had been putting all of his efforts to not freak out while Zack and Tifa were talking. Yet at the same moment that Tifa mentioned the possibility of Zack joining SOLDIER he just couldn't keep it in. Fear took over his frantic mind and all he could do was let it run on autopilot, which meant begging Zack to stay with him.

Tifa found it difficult to recover from the shock she had just received. Once again she was confronted with just how bad Cloud's condition was, and she felt bad for bringing up SOLDIER. She felt that she should have known it would trigger a reaction from the blonde. Her grief over her father's death was instantly forgotten and replaced with the familiar desire to help Cloud. If only she knew how to do so. For now her mere presence was obviously counterproductive.

"I'm sorry Zack." She said as she got up, "I shouldn't have brought it up."

"It's fine Tifa. You didn't know." He reassured her gently while still trying to calm down the panicking blonde in his arms.

"I should go. Maybe this was all a bad idea."

Tifa started to walk away, but was stopped by Zack, who shot out a hand to grab her wrist, "I think it's a great idea that you're coming to Midgar with us."

The brunette studied the raven-haired young man's face, seeing only the sincerity shining in his eyes. It pained her so much that Zack still had the energy to comfort and advise her, while he had the difficult task in caring for Cloud. She knew that it took a toll on him, and yet he kept on pushing. He was probably the most selfless person in the entire world, and the mental strength he possessed awed her.

'He should be in SOLDIER, and maybe, maybe if I follow them I can make his dream come true. I will help him in taking care of Cloud. It'll be difficult, but we'll find help. Things will be all right.' She thought to herself, causing her to smile a little bit. Finally she could do something productive, "Thanks Zack. I'll go pack my bags then."

Zack smiled gratefully and nodded, letting go of Tifa's wrist, "I'll make sure we'll wait for you, but don't take too long. The General wants to leave as soon as he's done here."

Tifa nodded, "I'll get going then."

0o0o0

It had been approximately an hour after Tifa had left when Zack put the last bag by the door. He had luckily been able to calm Cloud down again and finish up their packing. Both had a bag with some spare clothing and a box with other items they wished to take along, like Cloud's books and Zack's sword. If they had had the opportunity both boys would have liked to take along more, but they had everything they would need.

Zack had to admit that he was proud of Cloud. Even though he was obviously tense and reluctant to go he had managed to control himself for the most part. He had a little outburst every now and then, but with a little coaxing Zack was able to keep it to a minimum.

He did notice how his best friend suddenly started to tremble violently when there was another knock on the door. Zack gently put a hand around his shoulders and softly encouraged him while they walked up to the door, opening it to reveal the silver-haired General.

Sephiroth's eyes quickly took in the scene, not only noticing the two boys in front of him, but also the two bags and boxes. He inwardly smiled, drawing the conclusion that he would be getting passengers after all.

"Good day mister Fair. I trust that you have made your decision?"

Zack nodded, "We have sir. We'd like to take up your offer."

Sephiroth nodded approvingly, "I think that's a very wise decision, and am very glad to hear that. We can leave as soon as you've loaded your packs into the chopper."

"Sir, can I make one request?"

The General frowned lightly and crossed his arms. He briefly glanced to the trembling blonde, who made every effort to stay as close to Zack as he could while also trying to hide from the intimidating man. He wondered whether it had something to do with him, but wasn't the man to make assumptions like that, so instead said, "What kind of request?"

"Well," Zack started as he rubbed the back of his head, "I was wondering whether it would be okay if another person would be coming with us."

"I offered you a lift only because I see potential in you mister Fair, and you're allowed to bring along your friend because it's necessary." Sephiroth responded in a disapproving tone, "I do not, however, run a taxi service."

Zack felt his gut wrench, but didn't want to give up, "I understand that sir, I really do. But Tifa has just lost the last family member she had left, and I think she can really help in making Cloud better."

"Tifa?" Sephiroth questioned, knowing that the name was familiar, "The Lockheart girl?"

"Yes sir. Her father was the only one left in her life, but now she wants to start a new life in Midgar. She's also the only one that I know Cloud could open up to, so it might be beneficial to take her along."

Sephiroth thought about it. He liked the idea that he would be able to save the girl he had admired for her strength before, and if what this young man had said was true, then it might actually work out for the better in the long run. It was obvious that Zack would feel a lot better if he knew Cloud was with someone he knew once he would join the SOLDIER programme, as was their deal.

"Very well then, but under one condition."

"What is it?"

"The next SOLDIER training programme will start in one month. I expect you to join then."

"What?!" Cloud shouted, finally letting his presence be known, "No Zack, no! You can't! One month isn't enough! You promised me you would only join SOLDIER if I would ever get better. Please Zack! Let's stay here."

While Cloud continued panicking Zack noticed how Sephiroth took a green materia orb from his pocket again. He didn't activate it immediately though, but quirked his eyebrow in question, wanting to know what his response would be. Zack looked back at Cloud, wanting to give in, but at the same time knowing he had already come too far to stop now.

"I'm sorry Cloud." He said, giving a nod to the General.

Sephiroth activated the materia and the Sleepel spell soon made the blond stop his panic attack and fall numbly into his best friend's arms.

"I believe it's for the best Spikey."

0o0o0

The chopper was ready to go. Their bags and boxes had been put on board and Zack had made sure Cloud had been secured safely in his seatbelt before fastening his own. Tifa sat on his other side, putting her hand on his and nodding encouragingly. She knew it was going to be a very tough time for the three of them, but had faith that they were going to make it. Feeling a bit more at ease as the gesture Zack squeezed back, giving her a small smile.

Outside, the two grunts tried to enter the chopper themselves, but were stopped by the General. They looked at him with confusion, not knowing why they weren't allowed to board yet.

"This town is soon going to be burned to the ground." He said softly enough so the trio behind him wouldn't hear his words over the sound of the rotor blades, "Your orders are to make sure nothing remains."

"Sir." One of the grunts spoke up, "But how will we get back to base?"

"Shinra will most likely send a cleanup crew shortly after I report the results of our mission. Consider your time here as your punishment for your lack of conduct and allowing our guide to slip past you and into the reactor."

Both grunts blanched, but didn't try to argue with their commanding officer, knowing that it was no use. Satisfied with the response the General boarded the chopper and took his seat across from the trio, buckling up and signalling the pilot they were ready to go.

Zack and Tifa both felt a strange mix of both doubt and excitement. They did not notice how their hometown was starting to burn to the ground as they flew over the mountains and to their new lives.

0o0o0

**A/N: **And that, my friends, wraps up the first arc of this story! Cloud, Zack and Tifa are on their way to Midgar while their hometown is burning to the ground. Their new lives will begin in the next chapter.

I just wonder, what would Seph be like running a taxi service? XD

I love Tifa in this chapter. I allowed her to grieve while also making her look to the future. I think it suits her character. In any case she needed some character building before they headed off, and this was the perfect opportunity.

What trial and tribulations will await the trio in Midgar? Will they ever find out the fate of their hometown? Will the one month that they have be enough for Cloud to deal with Zack going away? Find out in the next chapters.

Until next time! Leave a review on your way out please!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Welcome to chapter 7 of Fractured Love!

Man I've been very busy last week. I'm finishing up my Journalism studies alongside having to do a project that needed finishing before today. With my job filling up my days my evenings have been packed too. Luckily this chapter had already been finished, and I even managed to squeeze in some time to finish chapter 8 on schedule. I was worried I'd have to slow updates even more, but that won't be necessary after all :).

Without any further ado, I'll let you get to reading. Remember, I do not own FF7 or any of its characters, Zack and Cloud rock, and Sephiroth is the best antagonist ever created.

Enjoy!

0o0o0

**Chapter 7**

During the helicopter ride to Midgar Cloud threatened to wake up from the Sleepel spell two times, but with Zack's permission the General simply cast the spell again to keep him under. Zack knew his best friend was bound to freak out when he woke up this time, considering that the blonde now knew about his caretaker's imminent joining of the SOLDIER programme. This worried Zack greatly, as he was unsure of how to deal with it once Cloud had to wake up, but decided that it was too dangerous for it to happen while on the chopper. At least it gave him an opportunity to prepare.

Meanwhile Tifa silently observed the raven-haired young man. She noticed how he would occasionally turn his attention to Cloud, checking to make sure whether the blonde was comfortable and still asleep. She realized how little she actually knew about the two. She knew they were best friends, and that Cloud was having a very hard time dealing with his past, becoming secluded and dependent on Zack. Also, from what she had witnessed over the last few days, Cloud seemed to be much worse than she had imagined him to be initially, and she wondered just how much Cloud depended on Zack.

It was the small gestures that struck Tifa the most; how Zack would reach out and brush a stray blonde lock from Cloud's face and hook it behind his ear; how he would slightly reposition Cloud's head so he would be more comfortable; how he gently caressed his cheek while he whispered soft soothing words. She wondered just what kind of a relationship the two shared. They almost seemed like…

'No!' She thought and pushed the idea back. They had been best friends since they were children. They had always been comfortable around each other, and especially Cloud had always welcomed the attention his best friend gave him. Cloud simply needed help and Zack had been taking care of him for the past year. Of course they were going to be particularly close to one another. It was stupid to think that they could possibly be lovers.

"Zack…" Cloud mumbled in his sleep.

"Shh Spikey. Don't worry, I'm right here." Zack whispered back as he gently racked his fingers through Cloud's hair, making the blonde relax back into his slumber.

Or were they? Tifa just couldn't help but doubt herself.

0o0o0

Several hours later the chopper landed safely on top of the Shinra building. It was early evening by then, and the sun was starting to set over the horizon. Red light gave the usually dark city of Midgar some colour, and provided a spectacular view. But sadly neither Zack nor Tifa really noticed it. They were both too excited of having reached their destination, and Zack also had his attention focussed on Cloud.

As soon as they were cleared by the pilot Sephiroth disembarked first, helping Tifa and Zack, who was carrying Cloud bridal style, off the chopper as well. He then gestured for them to follow him and led the way inside. Zack and Tifa silently followed him, unsure of what to do otherwise, and finding comfort in the fact that they were with the General. As long as they stayed close to him they should be fine. Sephiroth led them through the building and to the elevators. He pushed the button to call one, but had to wait for a little while before it got there.

The silence was starting to feel a little bit awkward, and while Zack was mostly concerned about Cloud at the moment, Tifa felt the need to speak up, "Sir? Where are we going?"

Sephiroth turned his head to address her properly, and Tifa was glad the man didn't seem annoyed by her question, "I'm taking you to the SOLDIER floor right now. You can stay and rest there while I go and report the results of my mission. After that I'll see to making the proper arrangements for your stay in Midgar."

Tifa nodded with a smile. It had been a very eventful day and her sudden decision to go to Midgar as well had been very exciting, but also tiring. She could use some rest, and she could tell that Zack could use some too. Zack had told her that Cloud had freaked out just before they were leaving, which was the reason why the blonde was being kept asleep for now. She could tell that this had caused him much more stress than he tried to show.

"What kind of arrangements will you make for us?" Tifa continued while the elevator arrived and the trio stepped inside.

Sephiroth pressed the button for the 49th floor and watched the doors close before he answered, "That depends on your wishes and what is available. But we should talk about that once you've rested up and I can make time available to talk to you."

"Okay."

But before Tifa could ask some more questions the elevator had already arrived at their destination. Both she and Zack were amazed by how quickly it had dropped some twenty floors in the space of less than half a minute. This surely was Shinra technology at its finest. They then followed the General to a large open area in which several uniformed men were scattered around, either standing up or sitting on the sofas while talking to one another in a relaxed manner.

Zack nearly forgot he was worrying about Cloud when he looked around him. He recognized those uniforms to be SOLDIER armour, and felt enthusiasm well up inside of him. He could even tell which class each person was by looking at the colour of their outfit. Even the third class SOLDIERs looked so strong, like they could fight a whole army on their own. He admired that strength and imagined how the uniform would look on him, and felt oddly underdressed in his simple attire. Hopefully that would change in the near future though.

That thought turned his attention back to Cloud, who was still sleeping fitfully. He fervently hoped his best friend's condition would change enough in the time he was given. One month wasn't a lot of time, so he had to make the most of it. He also hoped that Cloud wouldn't wake up while they were in this room with all these people, since he would draw too much attention. He was getting enough stares as it was, and would possibly work together with some of these men in the near future. That thought made him even more self conscious, and he felt the need to stand up even a little bit straighter. He didn't want to appear weak despite his concerns for his best friend.

"Sephiroth, I didn't know you'd gotten back already." A deep voice said from their left.

They all turned their heads to see a tall and muscular man with dark hair and a huge sword strapped at his back approach them. Though the man was surely intimidating, he also exuded a friendly aura, approaching them with a smile on his face.

Zack's earlier thoughts left him as quickly as they had come as he instantly recognized the approaching man. He couldn't help but let a stupid grin form on his face. This was Commander Angeal Hewley, one of the three leaders of the Shinra army and second in command to General Sephiroth. Although Zack admired the General, Angeal was his biggest role model. The man was known for advocating being honourable and embracing one's dreams. It was exactly how Zack envisioned being a SOLDIER would be. He dreamt of becoming a hero, but knew that a true hero would always protect his honour.

"I just got back Angeal. I haven't even reported back to the Director yet." Sephiroth responded, not noticing how Zack was nearly drooling over his friend.

"I see." Angeal replied, taking a brief look at the boy and the girl behind Sephiroth, and the blonde boy lying in the other boy's arms. He slightly raised an eyebrow when he noticed the look Zack was giving him, "You should close your mouth, lest you start catching flies."

Zack instantly snapped out of his referee, feeling both honoured to be addressed by his idol, and ashamed that the man had caught him staring. He closed his mouth and lowered his head, blushing slightly in embarrassment. His growing cockiness from when he had first entered the room diminishing back to next to nothing.

He did catch Angeal smiling briefly at him, though whether it was mocking or affectionate Zack wasn't sure. His mind was racing too much at the moment to see that it was the latter. Angeal was curious about the trio, and this young man in particular. He reminded him of himself when he was Zack's age. Young and ready to take on the world, yet easily flustered when in the presence of someone who reminded him just how far he had yet to go in life. The fact that they looked slightly similar only strengthened that feeling.

"And who are these three?" Angeal said as he turned his attention back to Sephiroth.

"They are my guests Angeal. As to why I will explain later. For now I need a favour. Could you go and find a room for them to stay in for a few days?"

"Of course. There should be a few empty apartments right on this floor."

"Thank you. It is most appreciated." Sephiroth then turned back to his guests, "I will most likely need the rest of the evening to finish my report. I will make some time available tomorrow morning to talk to you about setting you up for your stay here in Midgar. For now you should go with Commander Hewley and rest up."

"Thank you General Sephiroth. We really appreciate your help." Tifa thanked him with sincerity in her voice, glad that she would get a chance to get some sleep and some help in setting them up in Midgar.

"She's right." Zack spoke up, likewise glad for the reprieve, but also to have some time to deal with Cloud, "I really appreciate what you're doing for us too General."

Sephiroth nodded in acceptance of the praise, "You just make sure you can keep up your end of our bargain Zachary. That will be thanks enough." He said before he turned and left.

"Bargain?" Angeal spoke up in curiosity, "Now what is Sephiroth up to?"

Zack sighed, shifting Cloud in his arms so he could carry him a bit more comfortably, "It's a long story. In short the General agreed to take us from Nibelheim to Midgar if I join the SOLDIER programme in a month." He said with a hint of worry in his voice, forgetting his earlier embarrassment when his thoughts had been turned to this issue.

"Really now?" Angeal mused, taking another good look at the young man in front of him. He could see the worry in his eyes as his attention was turned back to the blonde boy in his arms. He would have liked to know more, but felt that it was a complicated story so didn't pry any further. Instead he decided to ask Sephiroth later on and find these three a place to stay.

0o0o0

Finding suitable rooms proved to be more of a challenge than Angeal had anticipated. He'd soon managed to find each of the trio a separate room that were also quite close to one another, but he soon found out that Zack was unwilling to leave the sleeping blonde on his own.

"I'm sorry sir, but I need to be able to stay with Cloud." Zack pleaded.

Again the Commander witnessed the worried look the raven-haired young man was shooting him. The desperation that was there nearly made him stagger. It made him even more curious, but for now the young man wasn't willing to give him any more details on his own accord. By now Angeal had confirmed to himself that something more was going on. If anything the fact that the blonde had been sleeping all this time, which the Commander could tell was induced by magic, was enough of a clue that he wasn't dealing with simply three ordinary travellers.

The girl also wasn't very helpful. As a matter of fact she had been silent all this time. She simply followed him and seemed to only want a place where she could rest. Though she was still standing on her feet and tried to appear strong, he could tell that she was drained and tired. It was no wonder that she wasn't very talkative.

"SOLDIER quarters are designed to accommodate one person, even the ones for higher classes." Angeal explained calmly, "I'm afraid that I can't change that."

"I understand sir, and we don't need much room. Just as long as I can stay close to him it'll be all right."

Angeal briefly thought about the issue. Despite the young man's insistence that any room would be fine as long as they could stay together it didn't feel right to put them in a room for third class SOLDIERs. Out of the three classes they got the smallest room of them all. It was practically little more than a slightly larger than average bedroom with a tiny bathroom attached to it. Even though he didn't know anything about these people and their situation he simply couldn't in good conscience place both boys in one of those. And even though the girl wasn't complaining either he could tell that she would like to stay near the other two as well.

After pondering to himself about what would be the most honourable thing to do he eventually decided to give them two rooms for second class SOLDIERs. At least these had a separate bedroom asides from a living room and a bathroom. It still only had a single bed, but the couch should be decent enough. At least Sephiroth had said that it would only be for a few days. It would have to do for now.

0o0o0

With great relief Zack gently placed Cloud on the single bed. He could now finally stretch his aching muscles from carrying his best friend, who had luckily not woken up yet. It shouldn't take too long though, since it had been a while since the General had cast the last Sleepel spell. But at least Zack would have a brief moment to let everything sink in.

As he looked around the room a sudden wave of doubt assaulted his senses. He'd been going on excitement and hope throughout the journey, but now that he was alone he couldn't help but worry. He only had a single month before he would have to join the SOLDIER programme. Would it be long enough for Cloud to recover enough to handle it? And what if it wasn't? Zack knew that there was no chance of him getting some more time from the General. The man seemed to take things like this seriously, and wouldn't tolerate Zack not keeping his end of the bargain.

Zack had never considered himself to be a religious man, but now he often found himself praying to Gaia that everything was going to be all right. He knew he had made the right decision to take Cloud away from Nibelheim. There wasn't a shred of hope left in that town, but prayed that the conditions that allowed them to do so wouldn't turn out to be too much.

He walked over to the window and placed his hands on the windowsill and he tiredly leaned forward. He shot a quick look to check that Cloud was turned to him so he could instantly see him at least when he woke up. It wouldn't prevent the anxiety attack that would most surely hit him the moment he realised where they were, but it would at least take a bit of the edge of it.

Seeing that all was fine he turned his head back to look outside. From the floor they were at he had a spectacular view over Midgar. The last bits of red from the setting sun slowly faded away, making Zack notice the stark contrast of this city compared to his hometown. There was light everywhere. Yellow lights came from houses and streetlights. He could even see parts of Midgar being lit up with bright colours. From this height he couldn't see what they were for, but he knew that this city never slept. He imagined those places were where the nightlife was located, and felt curiosity well up inside of him to try it out.

Despite the fact that he was a responsible young man who had taken in and cared for his best friend for the past year, owning and maintaining an item shop next to that, he was still a young man of eighteen years old. He felt the need to go out and explore just like any young adult riding the tail of puberty. Even though he'd lived a rather secluded life this past year he was actually quite a social guy, who felt in his element when he was surrounded by other people. He would love to go out there and meet people.

A soft groan and the sound of shifting sheets shook Zack out of his referee, and he quickly turned around to see Cloud slowly open up his eyes. He took the two steps necessary to reach the bed and went down to his knees, making sure he was in plain sight for his best friend.

"Sleep well Cloud?" Zack decided to start off the conversation.

"Like a rock."

Cloud yawned and stretched, feeling very rested while also a bit lethargic still from just awakening. For the moment he had yet to realise that they weren't back at their house in Nibelheim. It wouldn't take very long though, and Zack knew there was no way to stop it. As soon as Cloud reopened his eyes and took a look at the room they were in he knew something wasn't right. The memory of what happened just before he fell asleep instantly rushed back to him. Zack convincing him to go to Midgar, Tifa telling them that her father died, but most importantly the General telling them that Zack had to join the SOLDIER programme in one month.

Zack would be leaving him.

His mind shut down at that point. His anxiety made it impossible for him to think about anything else. The one thing in his life that he couldn't bear would happen, and apparently Zack had given in and had somehow gotten them both to Midgar.

Cloud's eyes grew wide, his face got pale, his breathing erratic. They were all telltale signs to Zack that his best friend was going into another panic attack, a big one too. He steeled himself for the inevitable. He had dealt with these attacks in the past so he could do it again.

"No." Cloud whispered hoarsely, barely able to get the air past his constricted throat, "Please tell me it isn't true Zack. Please tell me we aren't in Midgar."

"I'm sorry Cloud, but it was the only way to -"

"No!" Cloud interrupted him with a yell, "Zack no! Please, take me home. Take me back to Nibelheim. We can't stay here. You'll leave me. Zack please why did you take me here? Please don't leave me!"

Out of reflex Zack grabbed the frantic blonde and held the shaking body close, "I'm not going to!" He tried to reassure him, speaking loudly because his words would have been drowned out by Cloud's rambling otherwise.

"Yes you will! The General said you have to go in one month!" Cloud argued, pushing Zack away from him harshly, "You lied to me Zack. You promised me that you wouldn't ever leave me, even if we did go to Midgar. But you lied! You're going to join SOLDIER and leave me all alone. Please Zack I beg you, please don't leave me!"

The look Cloud was giving him made Zack hate himself. He could see how his best friend was torn between wanting to be comforted and reassured by Zack, and questioning his ability to trust his best friend after this. The dilemma ate Cloud up from the inside, making him unable to act because any action would tip the balance, and neither option was acceptable. The betrayal made him want to hate Zack, and walk away from him forever, yet at the same time his need to be close to Zack prevented him from doing so, locking him in a battle that only fuelled his panic.

Zack swallowed thickly when he realised it had never been this bad. Cloud had had some big panic attacks over the past year, but he had always accepted the comfort and reassurance Zack would give him. It made him regret his decision to go to Midgar after all and to force Cloud to come with him.

But there was no turning back now, "I'm sorry Cloud, but this is the only way to make you better. You wanted that too right? Remember what we talked about back home?"

"No, no, no! You talked me into that. I was fine with staying in Nibelheim. You've gotten tired of me. You don't want to take care of me anymore. You're going to leave me all alone. Everything you've always said was a lie. Joining SOLDIER is more important to you than I am!"

Each of Cloud's accusations stabbed Zack right into his heart. He knew half of them weren't true, but the fact that there was also some truth to them made them sting all the more. He basically had nothing to counter with other than that he had made his decisions with the right intentions. However, good intentions didn't necessarily make good decisions. That's what Tifa had made him realise. But if this wasn't the right decision either, then what would be?

It was this thought that strengthened his resolve. Anything was better than Nibelheim, so he would just have to face the confrontation and push Cloud back in the right direction, "Stop it Cloud." He said sharply, grabbing the blonde's arms with both his hands, "You know that's not true. That's just your panic talking to you. I've made this decision to help you get better and get a normal life. I know one month seems short, but I have faith in you that you will be able to handle it when the time comes. We'll make this work Cloud."

Zack's voice sounded clear to Cloud, but with his mind focussed on other things the words didn't register in his mind. Now that his anger had been vented all he could do was breath heavily. He tried to control it, but his body refused to listen. It continued to take fast ragged breaths of air on its own accord. It did nothing to calm him down or make him feel better. If anything he felt like he was suffocating, which only made it worse. He could only feel the pain on his chest and the dizziness in his head.

Zack saw his best friend hyperventilate, which truthfully made him feel slightly better. It was a state he was more familiar in dealing with, so Zack changed tactics to what he had done countless times before, "Cloud, look at me." He said softly, gently tilting Cloud's chin up when he saw the blonde struggle to do so on his own, "Now breathe with me."

He inhaled deeply though his nose, exhaling slowly through his mouth. He repeated the action several times until he saw Cloud mimicking the action. After a few more breaths they were in sync, breathing slowly in and out, and helping Cloud to calm down. The blonde coughed a few times, but thanks to Zack managed to regain control of his breathing.

Slowly Cloud allowed himself to slump forward, where he accepted Zack's gentle embrace. His body was still shaking and feeling numb, and sobs now started to wreak through his body, "Please don't leave me Zack. I need you." He whimpered, "Please don't go, I…I…"

"It's okay Cloud." Zack shushed him gently, "I'm right here. I know it's hard on you, and I understand that you're scared. Just know that I have faith in you, and I will help you for as long as you need me to. Even when I join the SOLDIER programme it doesn't mean that we can't see each other again. As long as you'll be fine with me being away for a few hours it'll be all right. We're going to work on that together Cloud. I'll be there every step of the way. I promise you that as long as you promise me to work hard. I believe you can do it."

"I want to go home."

"I'm sorry, but we can't. We're stuck here together, but we're going to get through this together as well. This will be our new home."

"Zack…" Cloud lifted his head, looking at his best friend with a tear-stained red face, "Do you love me?"

Zack smiled and brushed away a stray blonde lock that fell over a sky-blue eye, "Of course I do Cloud. I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

"Prove it." Cloud pressed, "Show me that you do."

Zack's smile evaporated and he sighed deeply, knowing exactly what Cloud wanted at this point. He mentally prepared himself to give in like he had always done. He knew he probably shouldn't, but both of them had felt enough emotions for the day. He'd better give in one more time, and hope he could soon work with Cloud on eradicating this need.

0o0o0

**A/N: **And so they've arrived in Midgar. Writing this last scene was very difficult. I knew Cloud would freak out, but I was unsure as to how Zack was going to handle it. I hope it turned out okay. There are some essential things going on here. Tifa is getting suspicious and Cloud starts asking weird questions. What'll happen from this point on?

Until next time! Leave a review on your way out please!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Welcome to chapter 8 of Fractured Love!

In this chapter some answers that some of you've been dying to get will be given. Actually, I hadn't even originally planned most of this until I was inspired by a few reviewers. So thanks a lot guys and girls! You're helping me make this story even better :).

Without any further ado, I'll let you get to reading. Remember, I do not own FF7 or any of its characters, Zack and Cloud rock, and Sephiroth is the best antagonist ever created.

Enjoy!

0o0o0

**Chapter 8**

Sephiroth was walking down the hallways of the Shinra building towards his own quarters when he heard someone call out his name. He instantly recognized the nasal quality of the voice and scowled to himself. This was the last man he wanted to deal with now, especially since he knew exactly why the man had sought him out. Still, he could hardly feign ignorance, since the hallway was otherwise empty and his enhanced hearing made the call stand out loud and clear. So instead he allowed himself a sigh of resignation before he schooled his face back to a neutral expression and turned around to face the man.

"Professor Hojo, is there something I can do for you?"

The professor scowled at him, "You can forego the pleasantries Sephiroth. You know exactly why I am here. Do you have any idea what you've done?"

It was only thanks to his years of rigorous training that prevented the General from scowling back. He'd never liked Hojo, and his voice grated on his delicate hearing. But he would not allow any weakness to show, "I believe I've stated everything clearly in my report professor. Was there anything that was unclear?"

"You insult my intelligence with your presumptions Sephiroth." Hojo scoffed, making Sephiroth inwardly smile for having been able to sneak that one in, "My question wasn't about what you have done, but whether you have any idea of the consequences of your actions."

"I have acted according to Shinra regulations in order to protect its image and reputation to the common people, as is regulated in act 1, section 3, paragraph b of the SMC. If I had not done so the risk of the townspeople discovering Itsuwaru's work would have been too severe. I merely did my duty." Sephiroth countered, wanting to do so smugly just to annoy the man further, but didn't for the sake of being the stronger party in this conversation.

"You fool! The Shinra Military Code be damned! Itsuwaru was one of my best men. His research would have greatly benefited our understanding of Mako, and would thus have been essential to Shinra. But thanks to you it's all gone!"

"It is not me you should blame then professor. Instead blame the man who forced my hand to make this decision. I assure you I do not take things like these lightly. If I had had the opportunity to salvage some of the research that has been done I would have done so."

"And yet despite all this you decide to take along three survivors from the very town you felt forced to destroy."

Sephiroth was taken aback by this sudden turn of the conversation. He hadn't mentioned his three passengers in his report, feeling that it was unnecessary since them coming to Midgar had nothing to do with his mission. He instantly shoved the feeling aside and schooled his features back to neutral. Sadly the professor had noticed the brief lapse of surprise and smiled smugly.

"New travels fast to those who take the time to listen General. It's hard to hide the fact that you returned with three obvious civilians in tow. Now where else could they come from than from what used to be Nibelheim?"

"Where they come from and what they're doing here is none of your business professor, so I suggest you drop the matter."

"I beg to differ General. If your reasoning for burning down an entire village is because Shinra's top secret research was in danger of being discovered, then harbouring three survivors will render that action obsolete."

Sephiroth briefly fell silent while the obnoxious man's words sank in. He had to admit that Hojo was right. Though chances were slim there still was a risk of the trio talking about the rumours in front of the wrong people. Now Zack wasn't going to prove to be much of a problem, since he would be a part of Shinra very soon. He had also intended to keep a close eye on the other two, just in case either would start talking. But had he taken a too big of a risk with that?

"I have my reasons for bringing these people here, and I'll assure you that they're no threat to Shinra." Sephiroth stated firmly, unwilling to show the man his slight error in judgment.

"You have to do better than that Sephiroth. It'll only be a matter of time before Lazard or even the President finds out about these people as well, and will want to know the details about their presence. So you might as well confess the truth right here."

Sephiroth frowned and crossed his arms, "And why would I indulge you? How could that possibly benefit me?"

"I might be able to help you."

Now Sephiroth really became suspicious. The man was obviously fishing for something, but the General couldn't think of what it was that he wanted, "One moment you're berating me for destroying research and now you're offering your help. Just what do you want professor?"

Hojo waved his hand dismissively, "Just a compensation General. I also happen to know that one of the three people was in a materia-induced sleep. It has merely piqued my curiosity."

"You will not lay a hand on him!" Sephiroth barked harshly.

He knew from firsthand experience just what the scientist was capable of doing to his so-called specimens. Though he had managed to come out of those dark days of his childhood a stronger person, he wouldn't wish the same fate on another human being. But this wasn't the only reason why he wanted to spare the blonde boy. He knew that Cloud was the key to Zack's loyalty, and if he could make sure the boy was all right, then it would ultimately benefit Shinra more than gaining a research specimen. There was just something about Zack that made the General strongly believe that he would rise to greatness. It wouldn't surprise him if the young man would eventually come to match himself. How he believed it he didn't know. All he had were the stories that he'd been told and the impression he'd gotten during the short time since they'd met. But it was nevertheless a feeling he couldn't ignore, so he had to make sure Cloud would stay out of Hojo's hands, even though he didn't really care much about what would happen to the blonde personally.

Hojo took advantage of the silence that had fallen between them to smile smugly, "I see I've hit a sore spot." He nearly purred, "Now I'm really curious about these people. Perhaps I should convince the President to hand them over into my care."

Sephiroth ground his teeth, knowing that he had lost this verbal battle. After all, if Hojo did decide to go to the President there was no doubt that the man would consent to whatever the scientist requested.

"Fine." He relented, though did not give the professor the satisfaction of sighing in defeat, "One of the boys wishes to join SOLDIER, and I believe him to be a good candidate. However, his friend is suffering from mental problems so he's currently unable to leave his side. I intend to provide the necessary help for them so the boy can get well and we'll gain a talented and loyal addition to our military. I hadn't planned on the girl wanting to come along as well, but was convinced that she would aid in the boy's recovery, so I relented."

Hojo pinched his chin with one hand, supporting the arm with his other while he closed his eyes and thought deeply, "Mental problems you say?" He mused, "Those aren't possibly related to the event you spoke of in your report, are they? You know, the boy who witnessed his father being killed by a Makonoid six years ago? That surely must have been traumatising."

Sephiroth ground his teeth again, cursing the professor for being too smart and observant for his own good, "That doesn't matter. What matters is that you are not going to turn these people into your specimens and subject them to whatever twisted study you come up with."

"Ah my dear Sephiroth. You should really learn to try and lie your way out of this. Your refusal to answer my question directly has told me everything I needed to know." Hojo chuckled, "But no matter. What does matter is that the boy who was the cause of your decision to eradicate his hometown and years of precious research is now here, alive and well. Measures to make sure he stays silent about his experience must be taken."

Sephiroth tensed slightly, not liking where this conversation was going to, and fearing that his work had been for naught, "And what do you suggest?" He asked carefully.

"Oh relax General." Hojo waved him off, "I'm merely going to insist that you send the poor boy to an old colleague of mine so we can keep an eye on him."

"An old colleague? And who might that be?"

"Just someone who used to work as one of my assistants, but decided that her interests lay in the psychological rather than the scientific field. She set up her own private practice in Sector 7. Such a shame though, for she was showing to be quite promising."

The General didn't trust Hojo as far as he could throw him, and wasn't at all happy with the ultimatum, "And if I refuse?"

"Then I will gain three new specimens to replace those you've destroyed."

Sephiroth briefly fell silent while he thought about it, though there really was only one option that he could take. If he refused all his hard work in getting the trio here would have been for naught, and they might as well have died with the rest of Nibelheim. All he could do was agree. But there was one thing he had yet to understand.

"Just tell me one thing professor. Why are you offering this? What is there for you to gain?"

A small glint appeared in Hojo's beady eyes, and he smiled, "I merely seek to protect Shinra's reputation as much as you do General. This way we can help the boy while also keeping a close eye on his recovery."

He knew that it was a blatant lie. Hojo wasn't known for having any other allegiance but to himself. Shinra only served to allow him to gain the power that he wanted through science. Still he didn't have a choice but to relent. And as long as the boy appeared to be well they would have Zack's loyalty. All he could do was trust that Hojo understood the necessity of keeping Cloud safe and sound, and hope that the man wouldn't do anything to compromise that trust.

"As long as you can assure me that the boy will be well I see no other choice but to accept your offer."

"Excellent. I will hand you everything you'll need to know first thing in the morning."

And with those words Hojo turned around a walked off, pleased that the conversation had turned out in his favour after all. Sephiroth watched him walk away until he'd rounded the corner. He then finally released a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and rubbed his face with his hands. He hated it how he hadn't been more careful in housing his three protégés. Though to be fair he hadn't expected Hojo to take any interest in them. Sure he expected the man to be mad about destroying Itsuwaru's research, but not this. It allowed him to be outmanoeuvred by the man as soon as he mentioned he knew about the trio he'd taken along.

What was worse was that he actually hadn't quite promised the General that he would do nothing to harm Cloud. It made him worry. The professor wouldn't do anything obvious, of that he was sure, but Hojo had enough resources to work covertly. But as long as they could keep Zack happy and loyal, Sephiroth couldn't find the will to really care. All he wanted was for Zack to join the SOLDIER programme and to see whether his gut instinct about the raven-haired young man was right. As long as everything would move to that ultimate goal, he shouldn't worry about what would happen to his blonde friend.

0o0o0

Although she'd felt like she could have slept for days when she'd gone to bed, Tifa found sleep eluding her. Now that she was alone again and in a different environment the part of her from which she'd been drawing the strength to go on suddenly felt depleted. The first thing that made her buckle were Cloud's panicked shouts that she could hear coming from the next room. Again she was reminded of how bad a state the blonde was in, and how difficult it most likely was for Zack to deal with it. She would soon be thrown into the middle of that and even though she wanted nothing more but to help, she had no clue of what she should do. These doubts were only fuelled when she thought back to her father's death. Despite everything he'd always been a pillar of support and advise, even if she hadn't realized it until now.

The emotions came crashing down on her at once. And as Cloud's yells ebbed away Tifa's sobs increased in volume, "Why? Why did this have to happen to Cloud? Why did you have to die dad? I'm all alone now. Zack's got enough to worry about. I can't just lean on him for support. Why, why?"

She stomped the pillow with a clenched fist, biting her lip. This was not the way she imagined her new start in Midgar to be. Even though she realistically knew that it was perfectly normal for her to be having these emotions and letting them run its course, she simply didn't want them to. She didn't want to have to mourn her father, worry about Cloud and seek out Zack for support.

She started to rub her eyes, and told herself to stop crying. She cursed at herself for not being able to. Even though she tried to suppress the raging emotions she just couldn't stop them from crossing that internal threshold in her stomach, providing her with fresh tears.

"Stop crying Tifa." She angrily admonished herself, "It's not going to help you. You need to be strong. Cloud and Zack need you."

But when the daunting reality of what her words meant registered in her mind doubt and fear reared their ugly heads again. She whimpered and curled up into a ball, reducing herself to the lonely child she was instead the independent woman she tried to be. In all reality she was still just a fifteen-year-old girl who had little left in this world, and needed some time to get back on her feet. She refused to go down the same path Cloud had, and felt that manning up and stop crying would be the way to go even if it was perfectly fine to cry when you're sad.

"I'm going to help Cloud get better. I am going to make sure Zack can follow his dream. I will open up a bar where Cloud and I can live happily together. You can do this Tifa. Just think about how it's going to be. Cloud will smile again. He'll talk to you like he used to do as a kid. You're going to help him. It'll be hard, but we'll get there. You know you will."

Slowly she straightened out her limbs and took a few deep breaths. It caused her to cough a few times, but the fresh air also helped to clear her had. By thinking and mumbling encouraging words to herself she eventually managed to keep her emotions under enough control that she could stop crying. Her breathing still hitched occasionally, but whenever she felt another wave of emotions well up the mantra was able to keep them down. She knew that if someone were to ask her whether she was alright right now, she would just crash all over again. But she didn't want to cry anymore. She wanted to be strong and think of a bright future.

With a smiling Cloud etched firmly in her thoughts, her mind eventually calmed down enough to allow her to fall into a restless sleep full of dreams and nightmares.

0o0o0

That first night at the Shinra building also wasn't great for the two boys. First of all, the bed wasn't really made for two people to sleep in. This caused the two boys to share a limited space together. Zack would have been satisfied with throwing some blankets and pillows on the floor and sleep there, but even after he had sexually indulged Cloud the blonde had refused to let him go. Even now he was still tightly clutching Zack's left arm close to him as if it was a lifeline. Cloud's grip was so tight that Zack couldn't even feel his fingers anymore. But that was the least of his problems. Since Cloud had been asleep for hours due to the Sleepel spell his body didn't need much sleep. Even though he would nod off every now and then and slacken the grip slightly it didn't take long for him to reawaken again. Taken all of this together Zack just couldn't get comfortable enough to get to sleep.

"Cloud, could you at least loosen your grip a bit?" Zack asked softly.

Cloud replied with a whimper and squeezed his best friend's arm even more tightly. It sounded much like a petulant child who didn't get his way, but Zack knew that it was intense fear that provided this reaction. So he had to take it as a no, and deal with the regret of asking it in the first place, since he had only achieved the exact opposite effect.

Zack sighed, and once again tried to get as comfortable as he could. At least his best friend was silent. Very silent.

0o0o0

If there was anything Sephiroth had to give Hojo credit for, it was how fast the man got things done. When he had arrived in his office the following morning he found everything he needed to know about the psychologist the scientist wanted to send Cloud to. Not only that, he'd also left a not stating that he'd already contacted her to make sure she would fit the blonde into her busy schedule. So basically all the General had to do was relay this information to his guests and let them take it from there.

His eyes scanned the paper, curious about who this supposed old colleague of the professor was, "Lucrecia Crescent." He mumbled to himself once he'd found the name. For some reason it sounded very familiar, like he should know her but couldn't come up with from where. Then again he'd grown up at the labs, and if this woman was an old colleague of Hojo it wouldn't surprise him if she'd at some been part of the experiments performed on him. Perhaps she'd left before Sephiroth could take any real notice of her.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. He looked up as a third class SOLDIER opened it and saluted to his superior, "General Sephiroth sir. I've escorted the people you wanted to see."

Sephiroth nodded, "Thank you Corporal. You are dismissed."

"Sir." The man acknowledged before he turned around and left.

The General's three guests stepped into the room and he gestured for them to take a seat. He noticed how tired they looked, "I hope your quarters have been comfortable."

"They have been General." Tifa reassured him gently, smiling a little, "It's just that a lot has happened recently, and now we're in a completely new environment. It just takes some time to get used to."

Sephiroth nodded and turned his attention to Zack, "I hope this transition hasn't been too hard on your friend mister Fair."

Zack looked at Cloud from the corner of his eye. The blonde had been very silent ever since his panic attack last night. Zack had eventually managed to coach him into holding his hand instead of his arm, but he hadn't really spoken a word yet, nor looked him in the eye. He was in a bad state, and could only hope it was only temporary.

"We'll manage sir. I just hope we can find him some help soon."

"Then you'll be pleased to know that that has already been taken care of." Sephiroth noted, picking up the sheet of paper he was reviewing just moments ago and handed it to Zack, "I understand that Ms. Crescent is one of the best psychologist out there. She's already expecting you to give her a call to set up an appointment.

Zack's eyes lit up as he took the paper with his free hand, "Wow, I didn't expect to find it this fast. Thank you General. I'll make sure to call her later today."

Sephiroth nodded in approval, "Now with that taken care of we need to discuss some other matters. Your stay here at headquarters can only be temporary until we find suitable lodging for you in Midgar."

"Sir, if I may?" Tifa piped up, blushing slightly for her intrusion.

But Sephiroth didn't seem to mind, "Go on."

"Sir, I remember that you spoke to me about financial support because of my father's death." She started, biting her lip as she mentioned she father. She felt the emotions that plagued her last night threaten to resurface again, but took a deep breath to push them back down and continue, "I'd like to use it to open up a bar somewhere in Midgar. It's always been a childhood dream of mine."

Sephiroth regarded the girl with critical eyes. He had no objection to helping her achieve that project. In fact, he admired her for wanting to make something of her life. Still he was very much aware that she was only a teenager, so that might cause some problems.

"Though I have no objection to the idea Ms. Lockheart, I'm afraid that the fact that you're a minor complicates things. According to the law you should either be placed in a special home or taken into custody by a legal adult. So you understand that it'll be impossible to get such an establishment under your name."

Tifa's face fell. The possibility of opening a bar right here in Midgar was what had fuelled her determination to come along. If she was going to be put somewhere else for the next few years, then what use had it been to come here in the first place?

"What if we put it under my name?" Zack spoke up, drawing Tifa's hopeful and Sephiroth's questioning gazes towards him, "I'm eighteen, so I'm a legal adult. We can put the bar on my name, and I'll sign custody rights over Tifa. Legally it'll be sound, and she can do what she came here to do."

Tifa's eyes lit up again. She wanted to jump up and kiss Zack for the brilliant solution. It was perfect. Thank Gaia he was already eighteen! She turned her gaze back to the General, trying to see what the man thought of it. She was taken aback by his thoughtful expression.

"That could work." Sephiroth conceded, though the thoughtful expression didn't waver, "But what will happen once you join our SOLDIER programme Zachary?"

Zack felt Cloud tense at the mention of SOLDIER. The blonde squeezed his hand more tightly and stated trembling slightly. He squeezed back reassuringly, and rubbed his thumb over his knuckles in an effort to silently comfort him.

"I understand that it may complicate things since I won't be there all the time to support her. But I have faith in her that she can do it. I know how much of a dream this has always been for her. It's just like my dream to join SOLDIER. With a little bit of help I trust that she'll be fine." He paused and turned his eyes to Cloud, smiling despite the fact that his friend was still not in a good state, "Besides, she'll have Cloud to help her out. He should be getting better real soon after all, so she won't be alone. Right Cloud?"

Though Cloud didn't reply in any sort of way, Sephiroth could see the logic behind the raven-haired words. Indeed this could work out better than he thought. He had wondered how the girl could possibly aid in the boy's recovery, but setting them up together would be perfect. The moment Cloud would have to handle his best friend, on whom he had come to depend on so heavily, going away the girl would be there to fall back on. And as long as worked, Zack would be loyal to him.

"That sounds good enough to me. I'll get to finding a suitable place right away. In the mean time you are free to go and do as you please. I highly suggest you try to get some more rest. You'll need your energy once I can set you up."

"Thank you General. I really appreciate it. And don't worry. I don't need something fancy. Just any place that can be turned into a nice comfy place for people to settle down after a long day is fine with me." Tifa said with sincere gratitude.

Sephiroth returned it with a small smile, "I'll see what I can do Ms. Lockheart. It's the least I could do for what happened to your father."

Tifa nodded shakily as she was once reminded of that, but again pushed the feelings down. She promised herself to stay strong after all. And now she really had something to look forward to. Her future was a little bit more secure now, and she couldn't wait until the General would find a suitable location.

0o0o0

**A/N: **The scene with Hojo and Seph was so much fun to write, even though it was difficult at times.

But yeah, Lucrecia is going to be Cloud's therapist! It actually took quite a while to make that choice. This role is going to be quite important, so I didn't want to use some random OC. I'm still in the process of figuring out how to present her being Seph's mother and all that. There are some ideas, but they lack a bit of body. Then again, I don't want to get too sidetracked. So like usual, inspiration is very welcome. Just spam those ideas and you'll get a big cyber hug and a batch of freshly digitized cyber cookies :D.

But what exactly is Hojo up to? Will he leave Cloud in Lucrecia's capable hands, or will he monitor and control his recovery?

Until next time! Leave a review on your way out please!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Welcome to chapter 9 of Fractured Love!

A week ago I had nearly finished chapter 10 a week earlier than planned. I was so happy that I thought I might even be able to give you an extra update. But then a very busy week popped up and I hardly had any time to write at all. I still had to finish the chapter up today…

So yeah, no extra update for you guys, but at least everything will be on time like normal. I'm hoping to get a bit more spare time soon. I'd like to update every week like I used to last year, but I also don't want to stress myself out too much. I've just got too many other hobbies to be able to fully focus on writing.

On a side note, I went into town with a friend of mine that I hadn't seen in a couple of years. I actually went to a manga store for the very first time in my life. I know that may sound strange, but there's simply nothing in my own town, and the only place I now know to find isn't around the corner. But I brought the full box of Death Note! I knew the anime already, but I really love the manga too. I'm reading through the volumes like a yaoi deprived fangirl, and I'm not even shipping any of the characters! The story is just too serious for me to taint it with stuff like that. But yeah, as soon as I've gotten through them all I'll be back on track. Promise!

Without any further ado, I'll let you get to reading. Remember, I do not own FF7 or any of its characters, Zack and Cloud rock, and Sephiroth is the best antagonist ever created.

Enjoy!

0o0o0

**Chapter 9**

"Are you ready to go Cloud?" Zack asked his best friend.

It was the day after the General had given him the contact information of the therapist they would be seeing. As soon as they'd made it back to their quarters Zack hadn't hesitated one moment to contact her to set up an appointment. He was glad to find out that they could come right the next morning, and now they were about to leave.

"Do I have to talk to her?" Cloud asked softly.

The blonde's state hadn't changed much since he found out they were actually in Midgar. He kept holding onto Zack, usually his hand, like they were some kind of Siamese twins, and only spoke when spoken to. This was another reason why Zack was glad they could go see doctor Crescent so quickly. He didn't want Cloud to get used to being like this for fear that he would never snap out of it. All the boundaries and privacy that he had been able to maintain so far, like being able to visit the bathroom without Cloud being there in the room with him, had been shoved aside. The blonde wasn't satisfied with visual or at least auditory confirmation that Zack was there anymore, but had turned to the physical touch instead.

Zack sensed his uneasiness and turned to him, "It would be great if you did, but I understand if you don't want to at first. Don't worry though, I'll be right there with you all the way."

Cloud nodded and allowed himself to be led out of their quarters without protest. While walking through the hallways of the Shinra Building Zack briefly pondered over how he had voiced his reply. Once again he had catered himself to Cloud's needs. The blonde didn't want to talk to anybody other than Zack, and the latter simply reassured him that he didn't have to. Though he knew that part of Cloud's recovery would mean to push the boundaries of what the blonde was comfortable with, he wondered whether he would actually be able to do it.

He wanted Cloud to be better, he wanted his best friend back and he wanted to join SOLDIER without having to worry about him. But in order to get there they have to run from the rain and into the storm. But the problem was that Cloud would have to face it on his own. Every time Zack would extend his hand the storm would fade back into rain, but it would never turn sunny. Would he be able to do that? Could he bear hearing Cloud suffer even if it meant it would take him on the road to recovery?

But Zack tried to shake those thoughts from his head. He didn't even know what was needed to help Cloud, so why worry about it?

'Because you love him.' His inner voice answered his thoughts.

Zack mentally snorted. Of course he loved Cloud. They were best friends and he had always been there for him. He wouldn't have done half of what he did if he didn't care that much for him.

'Are you sure?' The voice questioned sceptically, 'Can everything you do for Cloud simply be explained by your duty to him as his best friend?'

It wasn't optimal, sure. But he knew that already. He just did what he knew would work to calm Cloud down. It's not like he instigated anything!

"_And what if you sheltering him is actually preventing him from getting better? Have you ever thought about that Zack?"_

Gaia! Why did Tifa's words suddenly decide to mix in his internal debate? Of course he wasn't keeping Cloud mentally unstable on purpose! All he wanted was for Cloud to get better so they could both move on.

'Are you sure?' The voice questioned again, 'Could you handle it if Cloud wouldn't need you anymore?'

Zack didn't understand why he was suddenly being so doubtful about his own actions. Why couldn't he?

'Because you love him.' The voice echoed again.

The raven-haired young man shook his head. His mind was going in circles and didn't make any sense. What was his subconscious hinting at? That he loved Cloud so much that he didn't want him to get better so they could stay together? That was just ridiculous. He wouldn't have gone through all the trouble to get them both to Midgar if that was the case. Besides, just one look at Cloud and the way he silently followed him while keeping his eyes downcast was enough to make him steel his resolve. This was _not_ what he wanted for Cloud.

'Still you gave in to his needs quite easily.'

Well what else was he supposed to do? Leave Cloud to rot? He'd rather kill himself before he would allow that to happen. Besides, they were going to get help now.

'Could you bear hearing Cloud suffer even if it meant it would take him on the road to recovery?'

He was getting angry now. The voice had now turned to feeding him back his own thoughts. He decided to ignore the voice altogether and focus on getting them to their first appointment with doctor Crescent. It was probably just the insecurity of what was needed that made him doubt like this.

0o0o0

The journey to Sector 7 luckily wasn't long or difficult. Zack was glad he'd asked a SOLDIER for directions the day before though. Midgar was a lot more crowded and maze-like compared to Nibelheim, and he was sure he would have gotten himself and Cloud lost had he not known where to go beforehand.

One of the first things that Zack noticed was how people were looking at them. If he'd walked holding Cloud's hand like this in Nibelheim the people would have shunned him for it, but the people of Midgar simply gave him a brief stare before looking away without a second glance. It was like it was a lot more normal, and the raven-haired young man was glad for that. It helped to keep him focussed on his task without feeling overly self-conscious.

They arrived at a small and homely looking building on the upper plate of Sector 7 ten minutes before their appointment. Cloud had been doing fine so far, but now that they were actually here he could feel himself getting nervous. It wasn't enough to make him freak out, but enough to make him hesitate a bit in going inside.

"It's all right Cloud. I'll be right here. Don't worry." Zack coaxed softly while he gently pulled on the blonde's hand.

Cloud whimpered a bit, but followed his best friend nonetheless, afraid to lose the much needed physical contact if he didn't. They entered in a small open space. Several softly cushioned chairs were lined up against the wall opposite the reception desk, where a man with long dark hair looked up at the new arrivals.

"Zack and Cloud I presume." The man spoke in a low voice that would have sounded comfortingly if it wasn't for the fact that the man was looking at them with an emotionless expression.

Zack nodded as he approached the desk, having to pull slightly harder to keep Cloud moving, "Yes. We're here to see doctor Crescent."

"I know. She's been expecting you. She's with another patient right now though, so please take a seat while you wait."

"Right. Thanks."

They walked over to the chairs and sat down on the ones furthest from the receptionist. Cloud was glad to put some distance between himself and the man. He didn't really seem unfriendly, but the fact that he showed no emotions just made him a little creepy. At the same time he was glad that they were early. Even though it would only postpone the inevitable, at least it gave him an opportunity to get used to this new environment. He knew that he was going to spend a lot of time in here, and even though he was very nervous, he might as well try to get used to it.

At least Zack was there right with him, squeezing his hand in comfort. Even though the blond knew that he had taken a step back in his condition, sharing that physical touch with Zack made him feel more calm than all the times Zack was simply near him. He already knew what effect his best friend's touch had on him from all the times he'd requested Zack to touch him, but now that the security was permanently there he didn't want to let it go. That warm hand that held his so gently was the best reassurance that he had, and it helped him immensely to keep his anxiety under control.

He glanced up at his best friend, feeling the familiar surge of adoration rise up in his chest as he did. Even though the raven-haired young man hadn't slept well lately he still looked as strong as ever. As long as he was here everything would be fine.

Zack suddenly moved to lean over Cloud to grab a magazine from the table beside the blonde. As he did so he shot his friend a reassuring smile. It did wonders for Cloud this time. For a moment he could even forget where they were and why they were here, and simply drown in that smile. It reminded him of when Zack had told him that he loved him, and he felt the adoration he felt change. Yes, Cloud loved him right back. They were perfect for each other. Zack was strong while he was weak. They complemented each other so well that there was no doubt in Cloud's mind that they were meant to be together. If only he would never have to let go of him, then everything would be all right.

The duo continued to sit and wait in relative silence. Cloud kept silently adoring his best friend, while the latter flipped through the pages of the magazine. He wasn't really interested in what it had to say, but it served to kill time a bit. And it worked. Soon the door behind the reception desk opened and a woman with long brown hair tied up in a high ponytail appeared, followed by a haggard looking middle aged man.

"Now remember to take your pills and do the exercises I explained to you Cid. You'll see that you'll start to feel better in no time." The doctor said in a sweet and kind voice.

"Will do doc. Thanks."

Lucretia nodded and turned her attention to the receptionist, "Vincent, could you schedule a new appointment for Cid in two weeks?"

"Of course." Vincent replied as he flipped the pages of their planner to the correct week, "And your new patient is here."

"Ah yes." Lucretia turned around and smiled at the two boys, "Hojo sent you to me. Zack and Cloud right? Nice to meet you, I'm doctor Lucrecia Crescent."

She walked up to the boys with her hand extended in greeting. Zack took it with a smile. He quickly felt reassured by this woman's warm welcome, "Nice to meet you too doctor. I'm Zack and this is Cloud."

"You may call me Lucrecia Zack. I've always found it to be beneficial to my patients to create an informal setting."

Zack nodded and let go of her hand. She then turned to Cloud, who had decided to look at the floor again. She extended her hand as well, but the blonde didn't take it. The doctor's gaze creased in sadness.

"Sorry doc- I mean Lucrecia. Cloud's very shy." Zack apologized, feeling sad that Cloud hadn't taken the offered hand even though he had expected it to happen.

Lucrecia saw right through the excuse though. She could instantly tell that this was a very troubled boy, not a very shy one. But the overall appearance of the two boys piqued her interest nonetheless. In the past the professor had sent several patients to her, but all of them had been ex-SOLDIERs that suffered from PTSD. Even though she would always make the diagnosis herself, he had at least always given her a file detailing the patient's case. Now these two boys sat in front of her, and they were clearly no SOLDIERs. She also had no file with any sort of information about them.

But even though the situation was strange she was determined to provide these boys with whatever help they needed. That's what she lived for, and from what she got her satisfaction. To see people like Cid, who had been an alcoholic due to a serious depression when he first walked into her office, progress and recover in the span of just a few months made everything in the world worthwhile to her. She wanted that to happen to Cloud as well.

She awkwardly took her hand back and cleared her throat, which had tightened a bit when she allowed the severity of this case get to her for a brief moment, "It's all right. Well then, please follow me into my office."

The two boys followed her into her office, albeit a reluctantly on Cloud's end, and took a seat in front of her desk. Lucrecia closed the door and took her seat opposite them, smiling warmly as she did, "First off, I want you both to know that everything we discuss between these four walls stays between these four walls. Also, I don't believe in stuff like stupid questions or embarrassing situations. You have a problem and I'm here to help you solve it. Please, feel free to speak about whatever is on your minds at any time."

"I understand." Zack said as he nodded.

The raven-haired young man was already comforted by the woman's inviting smile and professional demeanour. He almost felt like he was young again and talking to his mother, but not in a negative way. All his doubts from before had vanished for now, as he focussed on this single task.

"Good." Lucrecia responded, grabbing a piece of paper, a pen and a pair of reading glasses, "Now I don't know anything about your case. So the first thing I'm going to do is ask you some questions. Based on your answers I can come to a diagnosis and a prognosis."

"Okay. What do you need to know?"

"Just tell me a little bit about yourself. Why are you here? What would you like to achieve here?"

"Well…" Zack glanced towards his silent friend and cleared his throat, "We're basically here because of Cloud. He's been traumatized and now can't bear it to leave my side. It's come to the point where we just can't live like normal people anymore."

He paused as he bit his lip. He briefly wondered whether he should mention his deal with Sephiroth, knowing that it would most likely trigger Cloud into another fit if he did. Then again, the reason why they were here was to make sure Cloud would get over that.

Before he could make a decision however, Lucrecia asked a question, "You say he's traumatized. What happened to him?"

Zack looked at the stoic blonde again with a pain-filled expression that didn't go unnoticed by the doctor even though she didn't comment on it. The young man took a deep breath before turning his attention back to her, and began to tell the story of Cloud's past. How he'd been a pretty normal kid, even though he had been left out and bullied by his peers. About how he changed when he witnessed his father's death, especially when no one believed his story. And how later his mother fell ill and he had to mature really fast in order to take care of her before she died a year ago.

While he was talking Lucrecia jotted down notes on the piece of paper. She occasionally asked a question to clarify something, but otherwise just let the young man talk. She also kept a close eye on the blonde, seeing if he was reacting to anything. Even though he remained silent and unresponsive, she could see how his shoulders would occasionally tense up. He did this in particular when Zack was talking about Cloud's parents, or rather their deaths. She also didn't fail to take in that the raven-haired young man told her that he couldn't bear to leave his side, and that Cloud had yet to let go of his best friend's hand. She made note of all of these little details while Zack drew the overall picture.

"So we've arrived in Midgar two days ago, and hoped that we could find some help here." Zack concluded.

He was glad to get everything off his chest. Even though he'd told the story to Sephiroth before, he hadn't gone into much detail. Now that he had, supplied with the knowledge that Lucrecia could help them move forward made it feel like a weight had lifted off his shoulders. Not the entire weight though, since he had been withholding some information. Even though the doctor had assured them that there was nothing to be embarrassed about, the fact that his dedication to Cloud ran much deeper than simply having him around and taking care of him was just too sore a spot to touch upon. Perhaps that would come one day, but for now he wanted to keep that bit of information to himself.

"I see. So the General was so kind to bring you here from Nibelheim. Now I wonder, was there any reason for him to do that?" Lucrecia asked, believing there was more to this story that was relevant.

Zack swallowed thickly, knowing that he had to touch one of the subjects he had tried to avoid in favour of Cloud, but now he couldn't get around it, "I've always had the dream to join SOLDIER. The General agreed to help us out if I would join the programme in one month." He admitted softly.

This caused a reaction in Cloud. He tensed more and started to whimper. Zack immediately turned to him and started to comfort him, telling him that everything would be all right. Again Lucrecia observed the interaction, taking notes. Things like these often gave her a lot more information than simply talking. She noticed how Cloud was struggling to not freak out completely, but was in return nearly crushing Zack's hand.

"Does the potential of you leaving him always get him to respond like this?" She asked once Zack had successfully calmed down Cloud somewhat.

"Pretty much. It's usually worse though. Anything that may imply that I'm leaving him will trigger the reaction. He sometimes panics so heavily that he just completely shuts down. Even if I'm not far away, if he doesn't know where I am his mind just seems to stop working."

"What does he do exactly when he panics?"

"He starts screaming and crying. He'll cling to me and beg me not to leave him. All I can do is hold him and tell him I'm not going anywhere. That usually calms him down after a while."

Lucrecia hummed for a moment while chewing the end of her pen. She just knew that Zack wasn't telling her everything. Judging from what Zack told her about Cloud's attacks and what she knew of the subject she knew that there was most likely more going on than what he was telling her. That wasn't very odd though. Most patients were a little secretive during the first few sessions. As soon as she had built up a trusting relationship with her patients would they start to be more open to her. But that didn't stop her from pushing the limits of his comfort zone.

"People that suffer from anxiety attacks usually find ways to avoid whatever triggers them." She started to explain, "These avoidances can come in different forms. One of these forms is to create a situation in which nothing can trigger them. It helps for the short period that everything is fine, but it's usually difficult to keep it that way. It doesn't deal with the cause of the anxiety in the first place. Does Cloud do any of that?"

Zack felt a shiver go down his spine and he shook briefly. He realized that Cloud seeking sexual comfort was one of the ways he used to create such a situation. It always served as the best solution to calming Cloud down. It was the way he would prove to the blond that he wasn't going to leave him; the ultimate avoidance of that trigger. Almost if they were bound together by the act.

But he still wasn't comfortable to admit it. The guilt and shame ran too deep for him to take that step. So he wasn't going to bring it up now, but instead thought about other things Cloud did, "Well, like I said he always makes sure that I'm there. As long as he could see or hear me he was all right." He paused briefly as he glanced at their locked hands, "And since we've gotten here he doesn't even want to let go of me."

"I see. Well I think I've got a pretty good idea of what we're dealing with here." Lucrecia concluded, knowing that she wasn't going to get anything more out of either of them here.

Zack shifted in his chair, nervous about the diagnosis, but at the same time eager to know what was wrong with his best friend. More importantly though, whether and how he could be helped.

Cloud was also shivering, but it wasn't so much of nerves as it was of fear. The anxiety wasn't going to give him any leniency, though if it would have its way then Cloud would stand up and drag Zack with him away from this place. He understood now that would only be another way to avoid getting triggered, since a diagnosis led to a prognosis, and a prognosis led to Zack leaving him. The only thing that kept him from doing so was his own promise that he would try.

"From what I can tell Cloud is suffering from PTSD due to his father's death, which has developed into an extreme form of separation anxiety." She concluded, not willing to leave them in suspense.

The moment the verdict was out a lot of things clicked in Zack's mind. It made sense, "Can…Can it be helped?" He asked nervously, almost afraid of the answer.

Lucrecia shot him a reassuring smile that made him feel a lot better, "With the right help nearly everything can be solved Zack. Don't worry, we'll help Cloud get there." Her expression then turned a bit more concerned, "But with the severity of his issues I'm worried about the deadline that we've got. He's not going to be completely fine in one month, but hopefully he can make enough progress so that the separation will be bearable."

"What do we have to do?"

"Well I'll first have to draw up a report based on what you've told me today. It'll take a little while to decide the best course of action. But there are a number of things available. The main thing we'll have to do is to slowly wean him off of his current need to be with you. I also think that, because of the severity of his case, he'll benefit from medication."

"Medication?" Zack wondered sceptically, "What kind of medication?"

Lucrecia smiled reassuringly, "There are certain kinds of medication that will help Cloud to relax more easily. Panic attacks are less likely to happen even when he's exposed to triggers, which in turn will help him to face them and move forward."

Zack nodded in understanding. He didn't like it that Cloud would be put on some sort of drug, but had to trust in Lucrecia's expertise in this matter. As long as it would be better for Cloud and ultimately help him he would have to put his faith in her.

Seeing the resignation in the raven-haired young man in front of her Lucrecia decided that it was time to end this meeting, "I believe that's enough for today. I'm going to have Vincent schedule you for the next appointment. I think it's very important that we'll see each other as soon as possible. But before you go, do you have any questions you'd like to ask me right now?"

Zack quickly racked his brain for anything that he wanted to know. He couldn't quite come up with something right now. There were a lot of things his mind needed to process. He shot another look at Cloud, who hadn't said anything while they had been here and had even seemed to be invisible most of the time. It was a wonder that the blonde hadn't snapped up and yelled at them for talking about him like he wasn't even there in the room. Then again, his anxiety and unwillingness to talk to anyone other than Zack probably had a lot to do with it.

But ultimately, they were there for him. Despite his seemingly calm exterior Zack knew that his best friend's mind must be racing right now. He had to try to involve him somehow, "Cloud, do you have any questions?"

Cloud felt the familiar pang of insecurity that usually came along with having to interact with someone other than Zack. He firmly shook his head before he could even give the question some thought.

"All right then, let's go and have Vincent schedule you in." Lucrecia said as she stood up in order to lead them to the door.

While she did, she also allowed her mind to mull over Cloud's reaction. She wondered why Cloud was so reluctant to speak to anyone other than his friend. It wasn't a known symptom of any of her diagnoses, and she wondered whether she had missed something. She also knew that his silence would make it all that more difficult to treat him. All she could do was hope that with some techniques she could reach beyond that barrier the blonde had drawn up.

0o0o0

**A/N: **You know? I was really looking forward to write these therapy scenes, but when I finally got there it was a lot harder than I expected. I've never had therapy myself, so I'm basing this off of common sense and what I've read and seen in other media. I hope I did a good job. Just be aware that, while I do have a plan to show some stuff off in the beginning, I eventually won't be going into too much detail of these sessions.

Ah, and I also wanted to have Zack doubt himself. What does he feel for Cloud? It's so complicated that it's even making my own head spin at times. I miss the happy-go-lucky puppy that he should be. Will he ever be that way? Stay tuned.

Until next time! Leave a review on your way out please!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Welcome to chapter 10 of Fractured Love!

I love this chappie, so…

Without any further ado, I'll let you get to reading. Remember, I do not own FF7 or any of its characters, Zack and Cloud rock, and Sephiroth is the best antagonist ever created.

Enjoy!

0o0o0

**Chapter 10**

Doctor Crescent had only barely seen her last patient of the day out when her phone started to ring. She frowned a bit, wondering who it could be. She took the device out of her pocket and checked the caller id. She became even more confused when it said 'unknown'. She was pretty conservative with whom she gave her personal number to. Her patients only ever got the number of her clinic. Still, instead of pressing the call away she decided that there was no harm in finding out who it was.

"Hello? Lucrecia Crescent." She said as she walked back into her office, not noticing the curious look Vincent shot her.

"Ah doctor, it's good to speak to you personally." Responded a voice that was very familiar to Lucrecia.

Lucrecia frowned, and quickly closed the door so she could speak privately, "Professor Hojo, how did you get my number?"

"I work for Shinra good doctor. I have my ways. But more importantly, I understand that the patient that I've referred to you has visited you today?"

"Yes. But why?"

"What's your diagnosis?"

Lucrecia was taken aback by the straightforwardness of the question, not having expected it at all. Not only was information like that confidential, but the professor had never taken an interest in any of the patients he'd sent to her. If anything he was more than glad to be able to hand them over to someone else so he could focus on his research. This only fuelled her suspicion and worry that something more was going on, but for now she could only do what a real professional should do.

She took a deep breath and shook her head a little, "I'm sorry professor, but doctor-patient confidentiality prohibits me from giving you that information. Why the interest anyway?"

She could hear the man click his tongue at the other end of the line. A habit she knew very well he tended to do whenever he was annoyed, "Let's just say that the boy has witnessed something that he shouldn't have, and that is dangerous for Shinra."

"Still I-" Lucrecia started to protest, but was interrupted by Hojo.

"Since this concerns Shinra business other rules apply here doctor. Remember that your clinic is sponsored by Shinra. It would be a shame if your name is mentioned in reference to a scandal now wouldn't it?"

Lucrecia paled considerably. Was he blackmailing her? But why?

"I don't want that to happen _darling_." Hojo said in a voice that was rich and smooth. Nothing like the nasal quality it usually had.

The voice struck a chord in the doctor. It reminded her of a time many years ago, when he had spoken to her like that more often.

"But all you need to do is share your file on his case with me, so I can monitor his progress. Only together can we make sure the boy can recover according to our terms."

"And what are those terms exactly?" She managed to get out weakly, her voice betraying her crumbling resistance.

"Ah relax _Lucrecia_." The way Hojo said her name caused a shiver to run down her spine, "I wouldn't do anything to purposely harm your patient. If anything I want him to get better for your sake. But I cannot risk him talking about his experiences to the wrong people. As long as we can do that, nothing bad will happen to him."

Lucrecia swallowed while she tried to control her quivering body. She wasn't very successful though. If the threat of having her practice ruined wasn't enough then the way Hojo was speaking to her surely was. It brought back so many memories, both pleasant and unpleasant.

"H-how do you plan on doing that?"

If she'd been talking to him in person she would have seen how the man had smirked at that very moment. He knew that he was playing her right into his hands, "That depends on your diagnosis doctor. I cannot in good conscience come up with a plan if I don't know what we're dealing with here. I could hazard a guess from my own observations, but I'm not a psychologist. How terrible would it be if I were to draw the wrong conclusion out of simple incompetence? I need you _darling_. I wouldn't have come to you if I didn't have any faith in you."

This is when Lucrecia's final bit of resistance crumbled. The way he spoke to her, along with his words made her sway. He'd always had that effect on her. Ever since she'd started working for him she had been privileged to get to know a different side of the professor. Most people only knew him as the dedicated and dismissive scientist, who thought his intellect was superior to everyone else's. But that didn't mean that the man didn't have more layers than that. No, Lucrecia had apparently impressed him enough with her own skills that he had actually come to value her. Value her to such an extent that he could even act…human, for lack of a better word. But that was also the side that always got her to do what he wanted. It was disconcerting for her that, even though she had left him and hadn't personally spoken to him for years, he still had that effect on her.

She simply couldn't stop herself when she mumbled, "PTSD that manifests itself mostly in an extreme form of separation anxiety."

Hojo hummed for a short while as he thought the diagnosis over. It gave Lucrecia the opportunity to shut her eyes tightly for a moment and deal with the guilt she was feeling now.

'It's all right. It's necessary. Hojo can help you with Cloud's condition. He's a genius. He knows what he's doing, and you can be here now to make sure everything will be all right. There's no reason to think that the same thing as last time is going to happen. In the end, it'll be better for everyone.' She thought in an attempt to convince herself that her relinquishing confidential information wasn't so bad.

"How do you plan on dealing with it?" Hojo eventually interrupted her thoughts. All traces of his earlier seductive tone were gone now, and he'd reverted back to its nasal quality.

It didn't stop Lucrecia from answering though. She'd taken the crucial step already and could now only go along with it, "I'm not completely sure yet, because I was just about to review my notes and write the report."

"Send me a copy of the report as soon as you're done. I'll get back to you as soon as I have reviewed it."

"Right." Lucrecia mumbled back.

There was a brief pause in which neither person spoke. Lucrecia felt like she had nothing more to say. As soon as she had been pushed across the border and told Hojo her diagnosis she had no resistance anymore. This fact disconcerted her, because it was for this reason that she'd left Shinra in the first place. She never wanted something like what had happened before happen again.

Unconsciously her free hand moved to her stomach, and rubbed it without thinking. If only she could have done things differently. She knew that if she could get the opportunity to do so, she would take it eagerly with both hands. So what if…?

She took a sharp intake of breath, pulling herself from her brooding thoughts. What if she could redeem herself with Cloud? Things were a lot different this time. She was older now, more independent, and she would be treating Cloud away from Hojo's direct prying eyes. Yes…perhaps this blonde, mentally unstable boy would be her salvation.

In the meantime Hojo was unaware of Lucrecia's thoughts, but from the way she'd voiced her reluctant reply he understood that he had to be careful. He didn't want to lose the woman's cooperation after he'd managed to persuade her in the first place.

"Don't worry Lucrecia. Together we're going to make sure that Cloud will be all right." He said with that smooth voice again.

In reality talking like that nearly made him throw up, but at the same time he knew it was very effective on his former assistant. And indeed, Lucrecia felt her heart jump when she heard it used again. For a moment her worries just seemed to evaporate.

"I'll send it to you as soon as I'm done Professor."

"Good girl." Hojo purred, though it was more out of satisfaction over his victory rather than any attempt to further seduce her, "I'll send you the details of how you can reach me by mail, so I won't disturb you any longer. Goodnight doctor."

"Okay. Goodnight…Hoj-." But before she could finish speaking his name she heard to man hang up.

She sighed and moved her phone from her ear to look at the screen in despondence. What had started as a normal day had just turned into another nightmare.

0o0o0

Lucrecia sighed again deeply as she finished up typing another report. Her gaze turned to her right, where the last one was waiting for her to be done. She felt a huge wave of reluctance as she reached for it. She had purposely put it on the bottom of her pile so she wouldn't have to get to it straight away.

Her earlier thought with which she'd convinced herself that Cloud could be her salvation had crumbled the moment Hojo had hung up. Who was she trying to fool? If Lucrecia was truly honest with herself then it didn't matter what the man's interference would be. She knew that she had no choice but to do what he said. He could play her emotions as if he had never done anything else. Whether it was by threatening her thriving psychological practice or tapping into her personal feelings for him, it didn't matter. The man would get what he wanted, even if his interference would leave Cloud in an even worse state.

Lucrecia was no fool in that. Despite Hojo's earlier reassurances that he had Cloud's best interest at heart she knew that he couldn't care less about what happened to him. He hadn't even cared for his own son.

Her free hand moved towards her stomach again, '_Their_ son.'

She nearly sobbed as she thought back to that time.

"_Damn it!" Professor Hojo swore in annoyed anger as the heart rate monitor next to him continued to beep with a single long tone._

"_Another one that didn't make it?" Lucrecia asked carefully, though it was more a statement than an actual question._

_Hojo waved his hand dismissively and turned away from the young woman that was lying dead on the examination table, "These wretched specimen are all too weak. Failures. All of them."_

"_What do we do now?"_

_Hojo growled and turned back to the monitor and slammed the button in order to silence it. He then looked back to the now dead specimen. She used to be a young girl somewhere in her teenage years. Her skin was pale and she was skinny to the point of being underweight. But that was not Hojo's fault. The girl had been living under harsh circumstances in the slums of Midgar before the science department had picked her off the street. It was the only thing the president would tolerate when Hojo requested him to get him enough research specimens for his current project. But they were all weak, both physically and mentally. Even though he'd been very careful in his dosage of Jenova cells and Mako, they still didn't make it._

"_We need stronger specimens."He grumbled matter-of-factly, "Without that it's no use continuing with this project. But I'll damn Shina before I let Hollander win."_

"_Sir! I might have an idea." Lucrecia piped up, blushing extensively for having spoken up so boldly._

_Hojo turned back to her, making her cringe because he was still obviously annoyed with their recent failure. He took a few steps and Lucrecia had to make an effort not to cower. She'd been working with the professor for almost a year now. Most of the time had been pleasant and very educational, but the man's emotional outbursts still scared her a bit._

"_Well out with it then." He snapped, causing her to straighten up and appear certain of herself._

"_I've been studying Hollander's reports about Project G, and I think he's made a fatal error. Genesis doesn't seem to have any of the abilities the Cetra used to have. So instead of using a host to transfer the J-cells and the latent abilities onto the offspring, I believe they should be transferred directly."She explained quickly. She couldn't help but feel slightly proud at what she'd discovered._

_Hojo rubbed his chin with one hand while he supported his elbow with the other as he thought about what she'd said. If it had been any other of his lab technicians he would have disregarded the idea immediately, but whenever it was Lucrecia he always put some serious thought into it. He had to admit that they'd so far been trying to use Hollander's methods to create their own version of a Cetra-human hybrid. But if the other's method was proving to be faulty, then why should he waste his efforts? Besides, Lucrecia's reasoning seemed plausible._

_Though he was intrigued by the idea a very important realization made him scowl again. Lucrecia took a step back, afraid that she had said something wrong. But Hojo simply huffed as he turned his attention back to her._

"_A worthy hypothesis, but that still doesn't give us a specimen to test it out on."_

"_You're wrong. We do." Lucrecia said softly while her eyes and hands moved to her stomach._

_She wasn't showing yet, but she had recently found out that she was pregnant. It had both been a very startling and happy surprise when she'd taken the test. She hadn't planned it, but over the past year her relationship with Hojo had just grown to the point where it had happened. It wasn't like they were in any real relationship either. A couple of weeks ago she'd gone to his office to drop off some reports. Hojo had been in such a good mood then, since their experiment had seemingly taken a positive turn at that point. They talked and…well…things happened. Hojo didn't even know yet that he was going to be a father, but now he was about to find out._

"_What are you referring to Lucrecia?" He asked, his eyes moving to her stomach in curiosity._

"_I'm pregnant professor. We could use our baby for this project."_

Lucrecia let out a strangled sob, moving the hand that had been on her stomach to cup her mouth. Why had she said that back then? Why had she so heartlessly offered her own child to such an experiment?

She knew the answer of course. Back then she shared the same passion for science as Hojo had. She was also absolutely convinced that the baby would be all right. She was a strong and healthy young woman of eighteen, and her baby would be strong too. And when it was born it was going to be special, destined for greatness. There was nothing to worry about.

And so she decided to let Hojo do whatever he wanted to do. She let him inject her foetus with Jenova cells. During the pregnancy they added small quantities of Mako at a regular basis. Even when she worried that they'd been giving him too much Hojo never failed to take her worries away with a few reassuring words. In the end everything went as planned. The baby was growing well and strong. They'd both grown very excited, and couldn't wait until it was born.

Nine months later Lucrecia gave birth to a healthy baby boy. But before she could hold him in her arms Hojo had already taken him away for several rounds of tests. She was disappointed then, but knew that it was necessary. She would hold him soon enough, or so she thought. In fact, she hardly got to see her own child. He was kept safely in the labs where professor Hojo could monitor him, and do whatever he thought was necessary for its success. To him Sephiroth, as the boy had been named, was nothing more than Project S.

For a long time Lucrecia hid her feelings away. When she'd first offered up her child she didn't know that she couldn't be a mother for it. She tried not to show how much it bothered her. At least that way she could see her son every once in a while, or be part of his experimentation. But it ate her up from the inside.

After two years things started to take a different turn. Now that the boy was growing into a toddler the simple tests he'd had to endure before started to change. Hojo noticed how the boy possessed great strength and intelligence. Even by the age of two he could already easily lift his own body weight, and already had the cognitive capabilities of a child twice his age. From that moment on the boy was constantly challenged to perform even better, and his regular dosages of Mako were doubled. Lucrecia had witness how much the boy suffered from everything. The emotional, physical and mental stress weighed heavily on him, and the injections often left him very sick for the rest of the day.

She tried to stop it then. Her mother instinct that she'd kept hidden deep inside of her bubbled back to the surface in great waves. She tried to get to him, hold him in her arms as he went through another bout of sickness, vomiting green liquid as he did. Listening to his pleas as he begged them to stop hurting him. But she hardly could. She managed to a few times, but Hojo purposely kept her away. She instead tried to convince the man that what they were doing was wrong. She begged him to stop this madness, but he just shrugged her off. All he cared about was pushing that young, innocent, scared little boy, and moulding it into whatever he saw fit.

Hojo berated her for not being able to keep an emotional distance from their _specimen_. And she tried to stop seeing the growing silver-haired boy as her son. At four years of age he was only growing stronger and stronger exponentially. By then he was hardly even a child anymore to begin with. But that didn't deter her. She just couldn't stop being his mother. It was driving her crazy. She couldn't stop the experiments, but she also couldn't watch them. With a heavy heart she left Shinra. After seeking out therapy for herself she decided to become a psychologist. If she couldn't help her son, then at least she could find solace in the fact that she would be helping other people.

And now Hojo had decided to haunt her life again, but this time Cloud was the victim. She trusted the man's apparent care for the blonde boy as much as she could throw him, and it had led her to procrastinate the inevitable. Even while she had been working on the other files her mind had constantly jumped to this one. She would tap her chin as she thought about what would be the best way to deal with the boy's case, before she caught herself and turned her attention back to the report in front of her. It had been annoying, and in the end hadn't solved anything. The report needed to be done, and because her mind had kept on the forefront she had already figured out exactly what she wanted to do.

Lucrecia wiped her eyes while she tried to steel herself for the inevitable. The report needed to be done sooner or later. The only thing she could do was pray to any known deity that everything would be all right, and hope that Hojo wouldn't do anything drastic.

0o0o0

It was already late by the time Lucrecia left her office to go home. She was surprised when she saw that Vincent was still there as well, "Vincent? What are you still doing here?"

The man turned his attention to her, and calmly stood up from the chair he'd been waiting in, "Waiting for you to finish up. You know that I don't like it to let you walk the streets alone after dark."

Lucrecia smiled a small smile. Ever since she'd employed him as her receptionist ten years ago he had always been like this. People thought that he was creepy sometimes, and he surely looked a little bit intimidating with his long black hair, pale skin and blood-red eyes. But she knew that he was just one of those gentle silent types. It made her feel really safe to know that he was right outside of her office while she was working, and would always walk her back home when they locked up.

"Thanks Vincent, but you didn't have to stay this late. I'm sure you've got other things to do as well." She said as she started to walk towards the exit with him following her.

"Not really." He shrugged as Lucrecia took out her keys from her purse. He regarded her with curiosity as he turned to lock the door, "Are you all right?"

Lucrecia felt her gut clench, "What makes you say that?"

"Your hands are shaking." He pointed out, making Lucrecia take them back to hide it, "And you've been acting strange ever since you got that phone call. Did something happen?"

She let out a soft whimper. In response Vincent started to reach out his hand to rub her shoulders gently in comfort. But before he could reach her Lucrecia suddenly started to walk away.

"Don't worry. I'm fine." She managed to get out.

Vincent quickly took off after her and silently walked beside her for a moment. She didn't look up once while she normally would be pleasantly chatting with him all the way to her apartment. He knew that something was on her mind, and he didn't like it. Though he always kept a respectable distance from her he was aware that he had feelings for the middle-aged woman. He didn't like to see her sad or disturbed like she was now. He just had to try and coax an answer out of her.

"Why did Hojo call you personally?" He asked her.

Lucrecia suddenly stood still and looked at him in shock, "How did you know?"

"I overheard you say his name." He paused and regarded her with gentle curiosity, "So why did he call you?"

"It's none of your business." She mumbled before walking off again, Vincent still keeping close to her.

"He called about those two boys who came in earlier didn't he? Zack and Cloud?"

She stopped walking again, turning her head to face him once more, "How did you know?" She asked, unable to deny the truth of such a keen observation.

"It wasn't that difficult." He explained calmly, glad that he'd gotten her attention, "First Hojo personally calls the number of the practice about Cloud, while he usually lets a lackey do that. Then the two boys come in and I could tell right away that they were no SOLDIERS. Right on that same day Hojo calls you personally and it obviously affected you."

Lucrecia stared at her receptionist for a while, having to admit that she saw no flaw in his logic. She sighed and started walking again, but this time a lot slower. Vincent took this as a sign that she was giving in, and simply continued to walk along her side until she was ready to talk.

"He wants to be a part of Cloud's treatment." She said softly after a while.

"Why?" Vincent asked equally soft.

Lucrecia shook her head, "I'm not sure myself. Apparently Cloud knows something that Shinra doesn't want him to know. They don't want him to talk about it."

"Do you know what it is that he knows?"

"I'm not sure." She responded, scrunching her nose as she thought about it, "I can take a wild guess that it has something to do with something from his past. But I cannot give you the specifics of course."

"Of course." Vincent nodded, understanding and respecting that the doctor was referring to doctor-patient confidentiality, "But how do they plan on him not talking about it?"

She shook her head again, growing a little frustrated, "Stop asking me all those questions Vincent. I don't know! Hojo wants me to set up a prognosis first, but even then he didn't reveal anything."

"So you gave in then?" He continued, though it sounded more like a statement than a question.

Lucrecia let out another frustrated sigh and started twirling a strand of her hair through her fingers, "You know my history with the man Vincent, and he threatened to ruin my practice. I had no other choice."

Vincent let out a soft groan, though he didn't comment on her decision. It was enough for Lucrecia to know that he didn't approve, and she really couldn't blame him. She had acted unprofessionally, and for that alone she should have to close her practice. Vincent knew that he didn't have to vocalize the truth for her to realize it. She knew it perfectly well, and it wouldn't be constructive in any way. Besides, he was glad that he'd even managed to get it out of her in the first place. At least now he could try to help a bit.

"But what I don't understand is why Shinra is going through the effort at all." Lucrecia continued after a brief silence, "What harm could one boy do to Shinra's reputation? You hear all kinds of rumours every day. I don't understand why they worry so much."

Vincent thought about her words for a while, wondering the same thing. There were plenty of people in Midgar who had some sort of grudge against the company. No one had ever paid them too much heed, so why now? Unless…

"Maybe this has to do with AVALANCHE." He stated.

Lucrecia looked at him with confusion, "AVALANCHE? What do they have to do with anything?"

"Didn't you hear? It's been all over the news."

"I haven't watched much television lately. What is?"

This time it was Vincent who sighed as he hooked some of his long hair behind his ear, "There have been other attacks on reactors. First Junon a month ago and Fort Condor only yesterday. People believe AVALANCHE is slowly making its way towards Midgar. Anyone who has been voicing any kind of sympathy for their views has been arrested by the authorities."

Lucrecia fell silent for a moment while she thought about what Vincent had told her, frowning as she did so, "That still doesn't explain anything. Cloud doesn't support AVALANCHE for as far as I know. And judging from the fact that Zack wants to join SOLDIER it's pretty safe to say that he doesn't either."

Vincent shook his head, "They may not support them right now, but if AVALANCHE is planning on coming to Midgar, and they find out that Cloud knows something that supports their cause, then they are bound to seek him out."

"But what are the chances of that? Midgar is a big city."

"True, but AVALANCHE isn't run by amateurs. The fact that they managed to seriously damage the reactors in both Junon and Fort Condor is proof of that. They know what they are doing, and are going to look for people who support them, and incriminating evidence against Shinra to gain even more support. They'll find Cloud if he ever talks about whatever it is that he knows."

Lucrecia saw no fault in Vincent's logic and fell silent again. She suddenly grew scared for the blonde boy. Even if she could help him recover to a normally functioning member of society, he would always remain vulnerable. Should he ever got into contact with the terrorists, there was a very high probability that he would be susceptible to their views, especially if they found out about the circumstances of Cloud's father's death.

Even though Lucrecia wasn't a hundred percent sure that this was the thing that Hojo had been referring to, she didn't think it was too wild a guess to assume so. After all, according to Zack Cloud believes his father was killed by a monster. She was fully aware that a part of Shinra's research department was stationed in Nibelheim. She had even worked there herself during her time as Hojo's assistant. Plus, considering that Hojo only cared about his research, it wasn't very unlikely that he actually had been breeding monsters there. The assumption just fit everything perfectly.

Yet at the same time it was also very worrying. She knew Cloud would have to deal with that experience at some point during his recovery. He wouldn't be able to move on without it. But the only real way for him to keep what he knew from AVALANCHE would be to completely forget about it at all. Is that what Hojo was planning on doing? But how was he going to achieve that? If he really knew a way to make people forget something he wouldn't have to send ex-SOLDIERs with PTSD to her practice.

Just what was going to happen?

0o0o0

**A/N: **Whoa! A lot of stuff is happening here. Hojo is a creep, but apparently also quite the charmer. A bit more background on Lucrecia, and I've added a little bit of Vincent and AVALANCHE into the mix. Keep an eye out or those terrorists. Rest assured that this won't be the last time they will be mentioned.

But poor, poor Lucrecia. She's right in the middle of everything! Talk about unplanned drama…

I think the final sentence sums it up pretty nicely.

Until next time! Leave a review on your way out please!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Welcome to chapter 11 of Fractured Love!

Don't you just love it when you have a scene in mind, but need to fill in the details as you go, wind up creating a problem for yourself that you need to solve? Well..that happened with this chapter. I knew I wanted to write a scene where the trio is going to have a look at what will be Seventh Heaven, but then the plotbunnies decided to take a weird turn, and I wound up having to fix the situation to make it believable… Suffice to say, it gave me a pretty rough time. If this confuses you, then you should just read and you might understand. I don't really want to spoil ;).

Without any further ado, I'll let you get to reading. Remember, I do not own FF7 or any of its characters, Zack and Cloud rock, and Sephiroth is the best antagonist ever created.

Enjoy!

0o0o0

**Chapter 11**

Tifa had to admit one thing. General Sephiroth surely worked fast. It was the day after Zack and Cloud had had their first session with doctor Crescent, and they were now on their way to view a place where they could live and which they could convert into a bar. It was situated in the heart of Sector 7 slums. Not ideal by any means, but Tifa guessed that it was only understandable. After all, besides her financial compensation from Shinra, they had no other income at the moment. The General had been able to get them a loan from Shinra to help them get their lives started, but it wasn't enough to get a place on the upper plate by a long shot.

As they reached their destination, the real estate agent was already waiting for them in front of the building. The man was short and skinny, and as they approached him Tifa could tell that his suit was worn and slightly tattered. He was clearly an inhabitant of the slums himself.

As the trio approached him the man shot them a charming grin and extended his hand in greeting, "Welcome, welcome, you're here to view this beauty right?"

"Uhm…yes." Tifa replied hesitantly, a bit taken aback by the man's enthusiasm. Still, she took his hand and let him shake it vigorously.

"You're in for a great deal here." The man continued, turning his attention to Zack and shaking his hand as well, "This baby has got so much potential, and is very sharply priced. I'm sure that the moment you'll step in you'll fall in love with it right away."

After shaking Zack's hand he also turned to greet Cloud. The blonde didn't like how close the man got though, and instead stepped a little closer to Zack. The man briefly frowned, but paid no heed to the rejection otherwise. He had a building to sell after all!

"Well then, ladies first."

He opened the door and stepped aside so Tifa could enter first. The young girl looked around as soon as she'd entered. The first thing she noticed was the musty smell that hang in the air. She had to get used to it for a while, and was sorely tempted to open up a few windows. The smell was accompanied by a view of broken furniture scattered around a large room, covered in a thick layer of dust. She had to admit that she was a bit disappointed. From the outside the building had looked to be fine, but it was now obvious that it had been empty for a long while.

"I understand that you wish to start a bar."

Tifa nearly jumped when the man spoke again. His voice had been right beside her, and as she turned to face him she saw that he was standing quite close to her, practically invading her personal space.

Apparently unaware of the girl's discomfort, the man simply grinned and gestured around the room, "This place is perfect for your plans. There's probably no other place like this available in Midgar! It actually used to be a famous night club. People from all over Midgar used to come here. As you can see there's a bar right over there, and this area we're standing in was used as a dance floor, while that area over there was where people used to sit. All you have to do is clean this place up and it'll be as good as new, and ready to go. If you can restore it to its former glory I'm sure you'll be having a booming business."

Before either of them could comment on what the man had told them, he bashfully took Tifa's hand and led her over to the bar. Zack looked at the action with annoyance. He already didn't like how close the man had been standing next to Tifa earlier. Whether he just had no regard for personal space, or was planning to do something inappropriate didn't matter to him. He could tell that Tifa was obviously uncomfortable.

He just had to step in, "I'm sure Tifa can walk fine on her own sir."

The man quickly let go of her hand and raised his hands in apology. "Ah I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I mean no disrespect. I'm just very excited to show you more of this place. Wait until you've seen the upper rooms! There's enough space there for all of you to live very comfortably." With those words the man proceeded up the stairs, which were down a short hallway behind the bar.

Tifa shot Zack a grateful look, "Thanks Zack. That guy was creeping me out."

Zack sighed, "I don't really trust him either Tifa. Just stay close to me all right?"

The teenage girl nodded and let Zack and Cloud precede her with going up the stairs after the man. This time he kept his distance as he enthusiastically continued to show them around. There was one rather spacious bedroom upstairs, along with a few smaller ones. The state of the rooms seemed to be slightly better than downstairs, but something still didn't sit right with Zack.

The smell downstairs had been musty, which was understandable considering this had been a night club once before. After it had been closed up all the smoke and alcohol just hadn't had the opportunity to air out, but upstairs was an entirely different smell. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but it was powerful enough to kill a Malboro. He actually had to close his nose and breathe through his mouth for a while before he could continue.

Another thing was that, even though the rooms themselves were in good condition, they weren't neat in any stretch of the word. The sheets were ruffled, and he wondered what the reddish brown spots were. It reminded him of dried blood. Also, in some rooms there were pieces of clothing scattered around on the floor, and they weren't the kind ordinary people would wear on a regular day. Had this place really just been a night club?

Zack watched on as the man continued to ramble on about how great this place was. He had to admit that the man continued to annoy him. Anyone could see that this place wasn't in a good shape. The broken furniture, the smell, the spots, the clothing, it just didn't seem to add up at all.

"What happened to this place?" Zack asked once they had gotten back downstairs.

The man turned around, at slightly annoyed look on his face that he quickly replaced with another one of his grins, "The previous owner died and had no one to take over the place. It has been empty ever since."

"That's a lie." Zack growled, growing impatient at the man. He pointed to the broken furniture with his free hand, "Something must have happened for that stuff to be broken. This place wasn't simply abandoned, was it? It looks more like someone purposely came in here to tear this place up."

"Do you really think so Zack?" Tifa in curiosity, having not connected those dots herself.

Zack nodded, "I'm not going to buy a place if I can't be sure that it's safe for you and Cloud. I want the truth right now.

"Fine!" The man growled back, clearly unhappy that he had been unable to veil the truth for this young man, "This wasn't just a night club, but also a brothel. A quite successful one at that. But when Don Corneo, the head honcho of the Sector 6 slums, found out he had this place raided and the owner killed. He claimed that it was stealing business from his own Honey Bee Inn."

Well, that surely explained everything.

"Gaia." Tifa gasped as she clasped her hand in front of her mouth, her face pale.

Zack started hard at the man, "So how are we supposed to run a safe and honest business here?"

"You don't have to worry about that." The man waved him off, the grin reappearing on his face again, "As long as you don't meddle with the Don's affairs, and run a simple bar like you intend to do, he won't be interested in you. The thing that didn't sit well with him was the fact that this was a cheap brothel that made people stay away from the Honey Bee Inn."

"Zack?" Tifa looked at him with an unsure expression.

The young man sighed and shook his head, "I'm not sure about this Tifa. I don't want to have to worry about you and Cloud being safe."

"If it makes any difference, it won't matter whether you set up your place here or anywhere else." The agent interjected.

"How so?" Zack wondered sceptically.

"Don Corneo is a very powerful man. He may be known to practically own the Sector 6 slums, but he basically controls the entire underworld of this city. Whether you start a business here or at the other end of Midgar, if he feels you're a threat he'll shoot first and ask questions later." He shrugged and smiled wryly, "So it really doesn't matter where you'll set up your place. And this place really is the best you can get with your budget."

"Zack? What should we do?" Tifa asked, looking very small and insecure right now instead of the confident young woman that had left the Shinra building with them that morning.

The raven-haired young man ran his free hand through his hair, grinding his teeth as he did so. He wasn't really sure either. He hadn't expected to run into anything like this. He just wanted Tifa to be able to follow her dreams.

"I think it'll be best if we take some time to think about it Tifa." He eventually answered.

"Okay." She agreed with a nod.

"Don't think about it for too long though." The man interjected nervously, really wanting to sell this place once and for all, "This place might be sold by that time."

"Right, it has been abandoned for months and now there are suddenly more people interested in it? I'm not buying that sale pitch. We'll let you know when we're ready to let you know. For now, we'll be leaving. You coming Tifa?"

Tifa could tell that Zack was really annoyed. It probably wasn't only the man's attitude, but what they'd just discovered as well. In any case, she was glad to get out for now, so she nodded and followed her two friends outside, leaving the disappointed real estate agent behind them.

0o0o0

Later that same day Tifa was walking through the hallways of the Shinra building. When they'd gotten back she and Zack had talked about what they'd learned. She was still a bit shocked about what had happened that morning, but during the conversation it settled mostly into disappointment.

She had been really excited that he would be able to get a bar going. She had even been making plans while she was viewing the place. She had been so blinded by the opportunity that she had even hardly seen what state the place was actually in. Sure she had seen the furniture, dust and all the other things, but thought nothing of it other than that it was nothing that a thorough clean up couldn't fix.

But now she just really didn't know what to do. Zack also didn't really know what to think. This was something that they all hadn't expected. In the end the main question was whether they should or should not be worried about this Don Corneo. In all honesty they just didn't have enough information. Would it really be no problem as long as they would run a small bar? She suddenly wasn't so sure whether she should continue to follow her dream. If what the agent had told them was true, then it really didn't matter where she would found her business.

This led her to seek out the only person who could help her get some answers. Though the man had already done more than enough to help them out, he was the only one she knew to turn to. He likely wouldn't have any answers either, but she thought that he could at least help her find someone who could.

And so she found herself in front of Sephiroth's office. She knocked on the door, but there was no answer. She frowned and waited for a few seconds before trying again. But again there was no answer.

"He's not here right now." A familiar deep voice said from her left.

Tifa turned her head to see Commander Hewley stand next to her. She hadn't even heard him approach, "Oh. When will he be back?" She asked timidly, still feeling a bit intimidated by the tall, muscular man.

"Not for another few hours. Was there something you needed?" He said gently, hoping to put the girl somewhat at ease.

"Oh uhm, don't worry. It can wait. Please excuse me Commander."

Tifa turned around and started to walk away, but Angeal called after her, "Did you already get to visit that place in Sector 7?"

She turned around, frowning at the man in confusion, "How do you know about that?"

Angeal smiled warmly at her, "Sephiroth told me you were looking for a place you could turn into a bar. I'm the one who recommended it."

"Oh…right…well, yeah…we went there this morning. Actually, that's the reason I wanted to see the General." She admitted with a blush.

"Oh?" Angeal frowned, "Was it not to your liking? I know it's been abandoned for a while, but I'm sure it won't be that hard to fix the place up."

Tifa shook her head vigorously, "No! That's not it. It's wonderful, but…I'm not so sure whether starting a bar is a good idea anymore."

Angeal regarded the young girl in front of him. He could tell that something was wrong. He wondered what had happened for this girl to suddenly doubt herself. She'd sounded like a determined young lady despite her age from what he'd heard from Sephiroth. This was not what he'd expected at all.

"Perhaps it would be better to talk somewhere a bit more privately." He said as he turned to open the door next to Sephiroth's office.

Tifa hesitated for a moment, but the man's genuine concern made her move and step into his office. Angeal gestured for her to sit down in the chair in front of his desk, and took a seat behind it himself. He poured some water from a decanter that was on his desk into a glass, and offered it to the young girl. Tifa gladly took it. The simple gesture made her feel more at ease already.

"I must say that I'm quite surprised." Angeal spoke up.

Tifa looked up and frowned, "About what?"

"Though I knew you were young, Sephiroth described you as a strong, independent and confident young lady. I didn't think you would start second guessing yourself."

"The General really said that about me?" Tifa questioned, feeling a little bit flattered and flustered."

"Yes." Angeal confirmed with a nod, "So that makes me wonder whether his impression of you was false, or that something happened to make you doubt yourself all of a sudden."

"Well sir, it's just that…" Tifa trailed off, feeling slightly scared again when she thought about what had happened to the previous owner. She sighed and took a sip of her water before she continued, "The real estate agent that showed us around told us that some guy called Don Corneo had the previous owner killed."

Angeal's face darkened slightly, "So that's what happened." He muttered under his breath.

"I'm sorry. What did you say?" Tifa dared to ask.

"Nothing." Angeal said while he faced the girl with a reassuring smile again, "But if you're worried about the Don, then don't be. He probably won't be interested in your business."

Tifa frowned again. That was the same thing the agent had told her, but how would Angeal Hewley, Commander of SOLDIER know this? "How can you be so sure?"

Angeal's smile fell, and he adopted a serious expression. He had to tread carefully here, lest he reveal some of Shinra's more darker secrets. In fact the Don was actually quite well known within Shinra. The President tolerated his operations in the slums as long as he kept them there, and acted as an informant. Especially now that AVALANCHE was on the move, Corneo's gang had ratted out a lot of potential supporters. It provided good business for both Shinra and Corneo himself, since the latter was paid a hefty sum for his services, while the former had an ally in their fight against the terrorists.

Personally Angeal wasn't too happy with the deal. He valued honour above all else, and dealing with criminals surely wasn't a part of that. But that didn't mean he could just go ahead and give this young girl that information. He was Shinra's Commander of SOLDIER above all else in this matter, so all he could do was reassure Tifa in other ways that she was safe.

"Don Corneo is only interested in two things in his life: money and women. He won't even lift a finger if it doesn't mean he can get either of them. As long as you run a simple bar he probably won't even notice you. Plus, you'll even have SOLDIER protection."

Tifa's eyes grew wide in shock, and she carefully put her glass down on the desk before it could fall out of her hands, "SOLDIER protection? What do you mean?"

Angeal smiled again, "I used to frequent the place before it got abandoned. I would love to see it open up again. If me keeping an eye out will make you feel better then I will. I swear that on my SOLDIER's honour."

0o0o0

"You're absolutely sure about this Tifa?" Zack asked her for what felt like the thousandth time to Tifa.

She rolled her eyes at the raven-haired young man, "Yes I am. Now sign the damn paper."

"All right, all right, just making sure." He replied and proceeded to sign the contract that would officially make him the owner of the place they viewed in Sector 7.

He'd been surprised when Tifa had come to his and Cloud's room just hours after they had discussed their concerns about Don Corneo. He was sure Tifa was going to forget about starting a bar after it, but she had suddenly become a lot more optimistic. As a matter of fact, she'd wasted no time in telling Zack that she wanted to buy the place. Upon questioning her sudden change in decision, she told him about her meeting with Commander Hewley, and how he'd promised her that he would keep an eye out. The reassurance had obviously done a lot for the young girl, since she had instantly lost her hesitance and was back to the determined young lady Zack knew her to be. He'd questioned the decision of course, but in the end had agreed to honour it. It was going to be her bar after all, even though it would be under his name for the time being.

The real estate agent from earlier that morning smiled brightly at him, wringing his hands in excitement as he finally got rid of the place, "Splendid!" He said after Zack had signed the contract, snatching it out from under the young man's hands, "Glad to have done business with you. I wish you lots of luck with your new accommodation."

Zack let out a tense sigh and raked his fingers through his black hair. He looked at Cloud, who hadn't voiced any of his thoughts about the entire matter. In fact, though Zack was basically tugging him along by the hand the entire day, it almost seemed as if the blonde was invisible. He was really looking forward to tomorrow now. They would have their second session with doctor Crescent. Hopefully they would be able to make some progress.

After all, the place needed to be thoroughly cleaned and fixed in places. He couldn't let Tifa do all the work, and he would need two hands to fix the broken furniture. So having Cloud be comfortable enough to forego the physical touch would be highly preferable. It would also be nice if Cloud would actually help out with the renovation. Perhaps that would take his mind off of things and help him in the long run. He made a mental note to suggest it to the doctor tomorrow.

0o0o0

Tifa hefted a heavy bucket filled with soapy water and let it drop down on the table with a thud, "All right boys, start cleaning!" She said with a bright smile as she turned around to get another bucket for herself.

Zack and Cloud looked at one another. Both with a rather tired expression. Tifa had been thumping at their door very early that morning, claiming she wanted to get an early start in cleaning their new place that day. She had even given the boys barely any time to get a decent breakfast, so they were both pretty much trying to wake up still.

At least Cloud had had a good night. Ever since they'd gotten to Midgar, the blonde hadn't slept very well. He frequently woke up to make sure Zack was still there, and he would occasionally get another nightmare. But last night had actually been rather peaceful. It had even calmed down Cloud enough that he had actually let go of Zack for the first time since their first night. He still stayed close to him, and had held onto him while they'd made their way from the Shinra Building to this place, but at least it was some progress.

Zack was happy for that. Apparently Cloud had been able to rebound from his regression on his own, which gave him more hope for their future. Plus, now he could at least do something useful before he and Cloud would have to visit Doctor Crescent later that day.

"All right then Cloud. You heard the girl. Let's put some elbow grease into it!" Zack said with a smile, matching Tifa's enthusiasm even though it was a little bit forced.

Much to his relief Cloud nodded, and grabbed one of the rags from the bucket and wrung it out so he could start cleaning. The action caused Zack to relax some more and smile genuinely. He grabbed his own rag and joined his friend in scrubbing the table.

"I was actually wondering Tifa, what are you going to call this place?" Zack asked her once she'd rejoined them.

"That's a good question actually." She mused, absently scrubbing her own table while she thought about it. She eventually smiled, "What do you guys think about Seventh Heaven?"

"Sounds pretty good." Zack agreed.

He turned his attention back to Cloud, briefly wondering whether he should ask about his opinion. He knew his best friend wasn't comfortable with talking with other people, or while other people were around even. He would have to become more comfortable around Tifa though. They would all be living here as soon as this place was cleaned up sufficiently, and Cloud and Tifa would have to rely on one another when he had to join Shinra in a month. He might as well see what his reaction would be. The memory of how Cloud had actually told Tifa goodbye not too long ago made him more confident to give it a shot.

"What do you think Cloud?"

Cloud's head shot up. It wasn't in panic, but rather in surprise. He hadn't expected to be asked his opinion. He glanced over his shoulder, where Tifa was eyeing him expectantly, then back to Zack, who gave him the same look. He fidgeted a little bit, playing with his rag as he mustered the courage to speak up.

"I think it sounds very good." He said, though it was so soft that he barely even heard himself.

Zack had understood what he said though, and shot him a big smile. Seeing that smile Tifa got both excited and curious. Excited because Zack's smile made it obvious that Cloud had actually responded, and curious because she hadn't heard his reply.

"What did he say?" She asked of Zack, understanding that it would be too much to ask Cloud to repeat it himself.

"He said it sounds very good."

She smiled as well, "That's great! Thanks guys. Seventh Heaven it'll be then."

Being in an even greater mood than she already was, Tifa continued her cleaning with even more vigour. She was growing more confident by the minute. She was determined to not only turn this place into a success, but also to turn this into a place where Cloud would be comfortable. Perhaps a future between the two of them wasn't as unthinkable as it had seemed to be before.

0o0o0

**A/N: **So you understand what I mean now? I didn't plan to involve Corneo like this and then I had to make sure that Tifa was somehow reassured to actually go for it. Thank Gaia Angeal was there to save my behind.

Overall though, I'm not too fond of this chapter. I pretty much had no idea what to do with Cloud. I just couldn't feel how he would react to anything, and he wound up being pretty much invisible. Tips are welcome of course!

But for those who've missed him, he'll be getting more screen time in the next chapter. Another session with Lucrecia is coming up, and you'll find out just what Hojo is plotting.

Until next time! Leave a review on your way out please!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Welcome to chapter 12 of Fractured Love!

I don't have much to say here. Thanks for everyone who has reviewed, followed and favourited so far! You guys and girls are all awesome, and help me continue writing this story with as much love as when I started it. Hugs and cyper cookies to all of you!

Without any further ado, I'll let you get to reading. Remember, I do not own FF7 or any of its characters, Zack and Cloud rock, and Sephiroth is the best antagonist ever created.

Enjoy!

0o0o0

**Chapter 12**

Lucrecia sighed in despondence when she closed the package in her hands. The label read 'diazepam'. It was a sedative she commonly used with other patients to help them calm down as they were dealing with stress and anxieties. Now closed, the small box looked so normal, so harmless as it lay there, but she knew that it was far from it.

Because she knew the pills weren't supposed to be green.

Though the label didn't say it, Lucrecia knew that Hojo had added some form of Mako to these pills. That much the man had revealed in the letter he had enclosed with the medicine's delivery. The letter had been cryptic, but Lucrecia was still familiar enough with Hojo's wording that she grasped the extend of what he was trying to achieve. The Mako was supposed to target a specific memory and then eradicate it.

It was on one end amazing how fast the man had fabricated this, yet at the same time it was disturbing. If Hojo was able to get this out this fast, then it had to be highly experimental, and Lucrecia knew all too well how dangerously unpredictable Mako could be. She also knew that it was very dangerous to temper with the mind, especially a disturbed one like the mind this was intended for.

She briefly considered throwing the box away, to replace it with an ordinary one, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Hojo would be on top of this case. If his medicine wasn't going to give off any results, he would only increase the dosages until it would. She might be able to hide it for a short while, but eventually her former boss would figure out the truth. And she still didn't want to lose her practice. Even though she knew it was wrong to think that way, she still felt that the wellbeing of one single patient wasn't worth losing her job. After all, it was her lifework, her redemption for all the unspeakable things she'd done while working for Shinra; for Hojo.

Then again, what if this was going to work? Hojo was a brilliant man after all. He would take risks, but he would never intentionally do something he knows the specimen can't handle. Sure, many specimens have died in the past, but that was never intentional. They were simply too weak to withstand what was necessary. But if her patient was strong enough to withstand this, and they would get the desired results, it would be an amazing find that would be very useful for future patients. Though psychology was all about teaching people how to deal with and move on from their experiences, having them be able to altogether forget traumatizing memories would likely help them.

With that thought firmly in mind she put aside the box for when it was needed, and stood up to let Vincent know that she was ready for her first patient of the day.

0o0o0

Zack was excited when he and Cloud were walking from Seventh Heaven to Lucrecia's practice. So far, this day was going very well. Between the three of them they'd actually managed to clean quite a bit of the bar area already. Naturally Cloud hadn't spoken much besides the answer he'd given Zack earlier about what he thought of the bar, but that didn't matter to the raven-haired young man. The fact that his best friend had responded, and had really helped out in cleaning up, was really satisfying for him. It could only get better today, because they should be getting a better idea of what they needed to do in order to help Cloud moving forward.

The doubt Zack had felt when they'd first went to see doctor Crescent was pretty much gone now. He guessed that it was brought on because of the stress he was facing with dealing with his clingy best friend at that moment, added to the insecurity of what kind of person Lucrecia was going to be. But now that Cloud had calmed down enough to let go of him while they were working at the bar, and they knew Cloud's therapist, Zack's mind had calmed down a lot as well.

Another thing that Zack was happy about, was that the practice wasn't that far away from the bar. Both were situated in Sector 7 after all, and it turned out that it was only a five-minute walk. Zack was happy for that, because he knew that eventually Cloud would have to go on his own. Knowing that his best friend didn't have to travel to the other end of this big city on his own gave Zack a great sense of relief.

Cloud was vulnerable after all.

That last thought nearly made Zack stop in his tracks. Vulnerable? He looked to his side, where Cloud was silently following him with his head bent low, having taken hold of his best friend's hand again as soon as they'd exited Seventh Heaven. He looked like a sad little boy like that. A sad, weak little boy being led along by his father. Not anything like the stubborn sixteen-year-old he should be. Teenagers should feel like they're on top of the world, confident that no harm could come to them. They should take risks and learn their limits the hard way.

But not Cloud. At least, not as far as Zack was concerned. He wanted to shelter the blonde; keep him close and safe.

Despite his earlier excitement and confidence, Zack felt doubt creep up on him again. He wondered whether this was a normal reaction on his side. After all, in Cloud's current state he wouldn't even be able to travel to any place on his own without Zack by his side. But that didn't mean he wouldn't be able to once he'd made some progress and was able to be away from Zack, even for a little while.

Would he be able to let go when that time came?

He let the internal question sink in. Cloud was diagnosed with separation anxiety, but was Zack not suffering from some form of it as well? Though he loved the idea of being able to go about as he pleased without having to worry about Cloud being able to see or hear him, he couldn't deny that he felt better when he could see or hear his best friend as well. At least then he knew the blonde was okay, or could step in to help him when he wasn't. Was that normal?

Zack concluded that perhaps Cloud wasn't the only one who needed help. He needed it just as badly.

0o0o0

Cloud tried. He really did. But he couldn't help it. He'd been able to keep himself calm for about a minute, but after that he fell back into his usual pattern. It was amazing that he'd managed to remain seated in his chair, considering he'd adopted a foetal position, and was heaving and whimpering heavily.

"You're doing fine Cloud." Lucrecia murmured gently, trying to get him through this attack, "Remember, even if you don't see him or hear him, Zack is standing right behind that door."

Zack couldn't hear what was being said, but he felt a strong urge to open the door and reassure the blonde.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Zack turned his head to the source of the voice, staring back at Vincent's intimidating, yet calm red eyes, "Going in there right now will only ruin this exercise Zack. I understand it's very hard for you to stand here like this, but it's best for Cloud in the long run if you trust Lucrecia and don't do anything."

Zack nodded with an apologetic expression on his face, "I feel so helpless. I've always been there to calm him down."

"And now you must learn to let that go. Just like Cloud needs to learn that he'll be fine on his own."

Zack narrowed his eyes in suspicion, "I'm wondering, just how much do you know about his case?"

Vincent calmly shook his head, "Not more than Lucrecia is allowed to reveal without her breaking doctor-patient confidentiality. But I've worked for her for long enough that I know how treatments work. That, and I'm rather observant. It's not difficult to guess what's going on when you see a boy clinging to his best friend while trying to make himself invisible."

Zack let out a long sigh, running his fingers through his black hair, "I guess that makes sense."

He looked at the door again, staring at it in worry as he didn't know what was going on at the other end. It really was difficult for him to know that his best friend was panicking inside while he was not allowed to do anything about it. But doctor Crescent had explained in detail what was necessary before they started this exercise.

She wanted to trigger Cloud's anxiety in a controlled environment. Then, instead of having Zack run back and deal with it, she would coach Cloud through it. This way Cloud could learn how to deal with an attack on his own, and slowly wean off of his need for Zack's attention.

They first tried to have Zack simply stand at the other end of the room, where Cloud couldn't see him unless he turned around. But the blonde was unable to turn his attention away from his best friend, thus not triggering the desired response. Even though Lucrecia had been reluctant to take this exercise one step further already, she had eventually ordered Zack to step outside and wait there until he was called back in.

Zack understood the therapist's reasoning, but felt very helpless while he was just standing there. He could best compare it to a parent who'd first denied a child a new toy. The child was throwing a tantrum, and in order to placate the situation the parent would give in. At least, that's what had always happened before, but not this time. No, this time the child would be going home without a new toy, but hopefully with a lesson learned.

"You're doing great Cloud. All you have to do is walk to the door, open it, and you'll see that Zack is right there." Lucrecia coached gently.

Cloud shook his head in denial.

"Why Cloud? What are you afraid of?"

"He's gone." Cloud whimpered, too upset at that moment to realize that he was talking to someone other than Zack, "He's left me. He's not here. Why did he leave me? Why?"

"But he didn't Cloud. He's right there. I promise. Just open the door and see for yourself."

Cloud really tried to calm himself down enough to be able to do as he was told, but it was very hard to do so. The fear that Zack wouldn't be there when he looked behind the door ate at his rationality. It tried to tell him that he was being silly; that Lucrecia had been very firm in her instructions when she said that Zack was to wait just outside the door; that he also hadn't heard him walk away from it. But his fear overpowered it, making him retreat into himself. He hardly even realized where he was anymore, just that Zack wasn't there. He kept denying the truth for several minutes.

Meanwhile Zack's worry that whatever the doctor was trying wasn't helping only increased. The urge to step inside and see what was going on only grew exponentially as the minutes ticked by. Vincent tried to distract him with some small talk, but he had trouble focussing on the receptionist.

"Be patient. It always takes a while the first time, but it'll get better if you can just stay here." Vincent urged, sincerely hoping that Zack would be able to restrain himself.

"That's easy for you to say." Zack snapped at him, though Vincent didn't seem fazed in the slightest, being used to have patients, or their family snap at him, "My best friend is in there, probably suffering from one of the worst panic attacks he's ever had."

"And he'll only get more if you step in right now. Lucrecia knows what she's doing. If she deems it unsafe to continue the exercise she'll stop immediately. Have faith Zack. This is for Cloud's benefit."

Unaware of how his best friend was on the verge of stepping in, Cloud eventually allowed Lucrecia's gently coaching voice reach his senses. It was almost like his panic had accepted that Zack wasn't going to be there this time. Instead, he sought out another source of comfort. The woman's voice was calming and soothing. He savoured the attention she was giving him now that Zack wasn't there.

Cloud slowly raised his head from his knees. He looked at the woman in front of him with a distant look in his eyes. He barely registered that she was smiling at him. The only thing he thought was that he wasn't all alone. There was someone there with him, someone nice.

"That's it." Lucrecia encouraged, "You're doing fine. Take a deep breath and think about where you can find Zack. You know where he is. You can get to him easily. Go on. You can go and see him right now."

Slowly Cloud allowed his stiff muscles to relax. 'Zack? Where is he? Oh right. He was told to wait outside the office.' He thought, allowing his head to turn around to look at the door.

Snapping out of his daze, he took a sharp intake of breath and rushed to the door. Upon forcefully pulling it open he was met with a tense, and forced smile framed by spiky black hair. Blue eyes were shimmering with relief.

"Zack!" He yelled, launching himself at his best friend, who received him with open arms.

"Well done Cloud. You've found me." Zack said happily, though his voice wavered a bit as if he was about to start crying.

"That he did." Lucrecia confirmed with a smile.

She gestured for both boys to come back inside and sit down again. Zack was able to lead his best friend back to his seat. He was happy that everything seemed to have gone as planned. They'd made a start.

"I think that's enough for today. But before we end things off, here's what I'd like you to do until the next session."

Lucrecia opened one of the drawers of her desk. She hesitated slightly as she reached out to grab the small box containing the tampered medicine. Thoughts of grabbing the box next to it, which she had put there just in case, briefly flashed through her mind. But she shook her head to dispel it and took it out anyway. She felt like she had no choice.

"This is diazepam." She started to explain as she placed the small box in front of her, "It's a sedative that will help you relax and reduce the chances of an anxiety attack. I want you to start off tomorrow by taking one tablet twice a day, one in the morning, and one in the evening. If you feel like you're going to have an attack regardless of the medicine, you can take another one. Just make sure you don't take more than four during the day"

Zack took the box from the table and looked it over. He saw the same instructions printed on the label, which was very helpful, but otherwise the box provided little information, "Are there any side effects to this stuff?"

"I'm afraid that no medicine is without risk. They are all listed on the leaflet inside the box, but common side effects to diazepam are drowsiness and a slight loss of emotional feelings." Lucrecia paused and bit her lower lip at that point. She briefly closed her eyes and exhaled, deciding to add something, "I may also affect Cloud's memory. If you notice anything strange I want you to tell me immediately."

"His memory?" Zack questioned with worry.

"Yes." Lucrecia nodded, but didn't go into any more detail, afraid that she would reveal more than she should, "It's a short term drug though, and he should only use it for a few weeks before stopping. By then he should have made enough progress to go without. I'll evaluate his condition when the time comes and decide on the best course of action from there on."

Zack was reluctant to concede, but in all honesty he had no choice in the matter. He trusted the therapist, and relied on her expertise to know what she was doing. He looked towards Cloud to gauge his reaction.

The blonde was eyeing the box with both curiosity and worry. The thought of being able to handle anxiety attacks better with this stuff made him want to use it without hesitation. But at the same time he realized that this wasn't anything to take lightly. These were prescribed drugs they were talking about, and he was scared of the side effects. He also didn't miss his doctor's hesitation in giving these to him. He was surprised that Zack had apparently missed it, but he was still too anxious to just speak up to her like that. Also, her presence here made it difficult for him to tell it to Zack.

The raven-haired young man saw the clash of emotions in his best friend, but didn't read beyond them, and thus mistook them for simple insecurity of what was going to happen. He turned his attention back to Lucrecia.

"All right. Is there anything else we need to do?"

Lucrecia nodded and took a piece of paper from the same drawer and handed it to Zack, "I want you to try the exercise we did here today a couple of times before our next session. This sheet provides you with all the information you'll need to do it properly. We'll evaluate the results in the next session."

"Okay." Zack took the paper and briefly glossed over it, seeing that the instructions were pretty much the same as like what they'd done today.

"Now, do either of you have any more questions?"

Now it was Zack's turn to hesitate for a moment. Throughout the entire session he had been debating about whether he should ask if his feelings toward Cloud were normal. The way he'd felt while he was told to stay outside of the office only confirmed to him that he was reluctant to leave Cloud alone. He'd thought about bringing it up a couple times during the session, but each time insecurity stopped him from speaking up, after which he convinced himself that the moment was lost for now and he had to wait until a better opportunity.

This was such an opportunity. The best one he would ever get, but again he was reluctant to speak up. He also wondered where this insecurity came from. He'd never been like this, but ever since the possibility of leaving Nibelheim and getting Cloud better was presented to him, he had been doubting himself left and right. What was wrong with him?

"No." He eventually said, convincing himself that it was just a phase because there were just many uncertainties on his path right now. Once Cloud would be making more progress, Tifa got her bar up and running and he could eventually join SOLDIER, everything would turn back the way it was.

"How about you Cloud?" Lucrecia turned to the blonde, seeing if she could get a verbal response from him.

This time Cloud looked at her instead of admiring his shoes. His blue eyes were big with worry, but that was because he was being asked something from someone other than Zack. He couldn't speak, but at least managed to shake his head. It didn't seem like much, but Lucrecia took it as another bit of progress and was pleased all the same.

"In that case I'll see you two the day after tomorrow then." She stood up to lead the pair out of her office, "I wish you lots of luck tomorrow, and please don't hesitate to call me if something comes up."

"Will do. Thanks Lucrecia." Zack promised as they stepped out.

Lucrecia watched the two boys go, observing how Cloud opted to hold on to his best friend's hand again as they walked across the street. 'Babysteps.' She reminded herself, 'You can't work on every issue at the same time.'

"Did you give it to him?" Vincent spoke up from beside her.

She turned her head to look at him, seeing how he was observing her carefully. There was no point in answering the question, really, since Vincent knew her long enough to be able to read her like a book. She knew that he knew the answer.

"What choice do I really have?"

Vincent shrugged, "Either way you're playing a very dangerous game here. The question is, what is more important to you, your job, or one person's wellbeing?"

"We don't know if it's going to harm him. It might actually work you know."

"That is a very big 'if' Lucrecia."

"Hojo knows what he's doing."

"I don't trust that man as far as I can throw him."

"Vincent!" Lucrecia snapped, finally losing her patience with the man, "I know you don't approve of this, but it's frankly none of your business. This is my call and you should keep out of this."

"I can't." Vincent disagreed, not taken aback by Lucrecia's heated reaction to him, "This is my job we're talking about too, and I don't want you to repeat your mistakes of the past."

Lucrecia looked down in shame at that comment. Was she repeating the past by catering to Hojo's demands? Wasn't Cloud supposed to be her redemption for that? She wanted, no, she needed this to succeed. Was this the right way to do so?

"What do you think I should do Vincent?" She asked softly, though her voice betrayed her own stubbornness.

The receptionist sighed, knowing that she wasn't really going to listen, so opting for a different approach, "I'm afraid there is no right or wrong answer, only what you consider the lesser of two evils. And it seems you've already made a choice."

Lucrecia was annoyed with the answer. On one end Vincent clearly didn't agree with the choice, while at the same time he kept up an air of neutrality. He should just stay out of it if he wasn't going to support her. She wanted to tell him just that, but right at that moment her next patient walked inside.

"I'll handle this Vincent. Please just do your job and I'll do mine." She murmured before turning her attention to the newcomer.

Vincent nodded reluctantly. Frankly, he was annoyed that Lucrecia was viewing this entire situation in black and white, while he instead tried to search for other options. He could understand that she didn't want to risk losing her practice, and that Hojo apparently had some sort of emotional hold on her that made blackmailing her that much easier. But that still didn't mean that she had to be so stubborn and refuse to really listen to him.

After their talk a few nights back, when she had confessed to sharing information with Hojo about Cloud's case, he'd been thinking about ways to fool the scientist while keeping Cloud safe. When the medicine was delivered earlier that day he knew that Hojo had tampered with it. He wasn't too concerned at that moment though, and believed he still had time, since Lucrecia usually didn't prescribe pills unless it was necessary, and that usually didn't become apparent until after a few sessions. Now he cursed himself for his own presumptions.

He looked at the report he'd typed up earlier that day. He had wanted to show it to her later. It stated that Cloud's progress was going well, and more importantly, that he was responding to Hojo's medicine well. He thought it would have been the perfect way to keep up appearances, but now that Lucrecia had actually given him the medicine, it was too late to use the falsified report.

All he could do was pray that everything was going to turn out okay.

0o0o0

**A/N: **So yeah, Cloud's therapy has officially started now. Hojo is one sneaky son of a b****, isn't he? So how are pills, experimental pills, laced with Mako going to affect Cloud?

And I'm actually getting pretty into it with writing about Lucrecia and Vincent. I never thought I would detail their thoughts, feelings and relationship this much, but I really think it gives the story some more depth.

In the next chapter we're going to continue and finish up this day. After that, we'll be getting some time jumps to move the story along some more.

Until next time! Leave a review on your way out please!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Welcome to chapter 13 of Fractured Love!

I was planning to write today, but then the weather turned out to be quite nice, and I went cycling with my mom and brother. After that we sat in the garden until dinner. And now I'm here, looking like a cooked lobster XD. Luckily I'm on schedule with my chapters, I just didn't get to start on chapter 15 ahead of time yet.

But first chapter 13 is here for you to enjoy. I had the first scene pretty much planned out in my head, but after that it came as pretty much a surprise to me. In the end something I wanted to be said wasn't said at all, and I couldn't fit it in either. I should be able to squeeze it in somewhere though. No worries!

Without any further ado, I'll let you get to reading. Remember, I do not own FF7 or any of its characters, Zack and Cloud rock, and Sephiroth is the best antagonist ever created.

Enjoy!

0o0o0

**Chapter 13**

Tifa dropped the rag back into the bucket with a small splash and wiped the sweat off her forehead. She had been cleaning nonstop, even after Zack and Cloud left for their therapy session, and decided she could use a small break.

She looked around the large room with a smile, satisfied with how much she'd achieved even during this one day. Sure, the place wasn't ready to be opened up by a long shot, but the thorough cleaning had made the place look a lot less derelict. In fact, a lot of it was in much better condition than expected. Most of the furniture was still intact and ready to be used. There were a few pieces that needed some fixing, or were sadly beyond repair, but Zack had already promised her that he would deal with it. He planned to take those that were unredeemable, and use them to repair those that could still be fixed. He'd placed them out back for now.

Besides the furniture, the walls and bar could use a fresh coat of paint. But all in all, it wasn't anything that they couldn't deal with themselves in a relatively short time. They still had some money left from the loan Sephiroth had gotten them to buy this place, so they could afford those cosmetic changes without any problem.

She could already envision it, and it brought another smile to her face. This was going to be the place where her dream would be coming true. The place where she and Cloud would be happy.

Cloud…

Her thoughts turned slightly sad at that point. In all honesty she would have loved to go with her two friends, and be part of Cloud's therapy. But she had to grudgingly admit that there was nothing she could do at this point. Cloud's dependence on Zack continued to amaze her. She often wondered just how far Zack's devotion to his best friend went. Whenever he lead the blonde boy along by his hand, Tifa just couldn't help but think they looked like lovers. Even though she somewhat understood why the two acted the way they did, it still didn't sit well with her.

She truly hoped that everything would change now that Cloud was getting the help he needed. And now that they were working on this place she should be able to see his progress herself. This thought only fuelled her determination to make this place ready to live in as soon as possible. Perhaps Cloud needed Zack to get better, but she was planning to make Cloud depend on her for a good and safe place to live. Now that they were in Midgar she was going to truly become a part of their lives instead of just watching them from the sidelines. She was claiming her spot, and right now that was to provide a home and earn a living. Zack wouldn't have to worry about them when he would go away to join SOLDIER.

With that thought firmly planted in her mind, Tifa picked up her bucket again and walked off to the kitchen area to refill it again. While she was doing so she heard the door at the front open and close again. She frowned as she looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall and still working. Zack and Cloud shouldn't be back for a while yet, so who could this be?

She turned off the tap and wiped her hands on a dry cloth before she walked to the front. Once there she saw three men looking around the place. They looked every bit the slum punks she'd seen hanging around in the streets earlier, complete with brightly coloured hair styled in various ways, numerous facial piercings and a few tattoos. In all, they were an intimidating bunch, but Tifa wasn't going to let that deter her. She would have to deal with these kind of people if she was going to run a bar here, so she might as well make sure they understood not to mess with her.

"I'm sorry, but we're not open yet, so please leave."

The three men turned around to face the direction Tifa's voice had come from. One man, who had a red Mohawk, shamelessly ran his eyes over Tifa's body. She could feel shivers run through her spine, and she felt hopelessly vulnerable, but was determined to not let it show.

The guy whistled in appreciation, "Hey there toots. Didn't know you were around. You alone over here?"

"No." Tifa cursed herself immediately after she'd spoken up, because she was sure her lie was obvious due to her quivering voice.

"Really now?"

"Hey Red, didn't the boss say there would be two guys here?" Another guy, who had purple hair shaved short on one side of his head, and a long lock reaching past his ear on the other, questioned.

"Yeah he did Purp." Red confirmed, moving closer in on Tifa with a lecherous look on his face, "So why don't you call your boyfriends? I just want to have a little chat with them."

"I…I can't." Tifa stammered nervously, trying to come up with a good excuse so they would back off, "They are working upstairs, and can't come down right now."

"Yeah right. I bet they're screwing each other." The third guy, who had short blue spikes for a haircut, said gruffly.

Red leaned back from Tifa, to the girl's immense relief, and turned his head to face his comrade, "What makes you say that Blue?"

Blue shrugged, "Apparently the guy who informed our boss said that the two stayed very close together the whole time. He made it sound like they're an item."

"Really now?" Red mused again, turning back to face Tifa, "Is that true toots? Are your boyfriends leaving you out of all the fun?"

Tifa remained silent, having no idea how to respond to this. She just wished the three would go away without causing any trouble.

"Ah, I can see it written on your face toots. But don't worry. Me and my friends are perfectly willing to keep you company." He leaned in even closer, making Tifa hold her breath and close her eyes in fear of what he was going to do.

"Red, we didn't come here to get some pussy." Blue interjected.

Tifa dared to open her eyes again and saw how Red leaned away to scowl at his friend. Even though he wasn't touching her inappropriately yet, he obviously wasn't planning on backing off. Tifa resisted the urge to puke, hoping against hope that the man's friend would get him off her.

"Nah, he told us to see whether there even was some pussy here." Purp spoke up, but like his red-haired friend he was also staring hungrily at the young girl in front of him, "You see babe, our boss wasn't very fond of the previous owner of this place, and wants to make sure your boyfriends aren't going to cause any problems for him."

"We're not." Tifa dared to speak up, knowing what they were talking about, "Please, we just want to run a simple bar here. We won't cause any trouble for the Don."

"Ah, is that so?" Red replied, "Are you sure you can keep your hands to yourself while your boyfriends are getting all the action, toots? Surely you'll get lonely at one point and offer yourself to your patrons. Perhaps you should just come with us. With your…assets you would make a perfect little Honey Bee."

"Red, we got what we need, so we should just go." Blue tried to stop him.

"Ah, I forgot you don't like pussies Blue. You're more into dick, aren't you?" Red grinned back at his friend, not in the slightest intending to forego handling free boobs when he got the chance.

"Just look at her Blue." Purp joined in, "Don't you just want to squeeze those boobs of hers? And I'm sure there's a perfectly wet pussy underneath that skirt just waiting to be ravished. Wouldn't she be a much prettier sight sucking your cock than those scrawny boys you drag towards your place?"

Tifa paled considerably with these two speaking about her like that. Red took advantage of his friend's similar thoughts to his and roughly grabbed Tifa and turned her around, pulling her back against his chest.

"Go ahead Purp. Show Blue what a woman has to offer."

Tifa could feel Red's hot breath in her neck, and saw how Purp smiled lecherously and started reaching for her breasts. She felt like she was going to be sick. She closed her eyes again and pushed at his arms in an attempt to let him go of her, "Please no. Don't do this. I don't want this."

"What's going on in here?!" A voice suddenly boomed through the building.

Shocked, Red instantly let Tifa go and Purp backed off. Shaking, the girl let herself slump to the floor, crossing her arms over her chest as if to protect them.

"Commander Hewley!" Red stated the newcomer's identity in fear.

Angeal crossed his arms and glared at the trio, "I said, what's going on in here?"

"Nothing sir." Purp piped up, holding his arms behind his back as if that would prove his innocence to the man.

"We just heard that this place would be opening up soon sir, and decided to come and take a look." Blue supplied.

But Angeal wasn't fooled, "I will let you go this once, but make sure you tell Corneo that this place is under SOLDIER protection. If I find out that he has something to do with any trouble coming to this place, I'll make sure to hunt him down and kill him myself. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir!" The three said simultaneously before scurrying off out of the building.

Now that they were gone Tifa felt an enormous sense of relief flooding through her. She couldn't stop the flow of tears that started to pool in the corner of her eyes. Angeal slowly approached her and knelt down, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Unable to resist, Tifa flung herself at the man and sobbed softly into his shoulder. She couldn't believe how scary that was. Thank Gaia the man arrived when he did. She didn't want to think about what would have happened if he hadn't.

"It's okay." Angeal said gently, slowly rubbing her back, "They're gone now."

"Thank you. Thank you so much for saving me."

"I promised I would keep an eye out, didn't I? SOLDIER's honour. I just wish I would have seen this coming. Then I would've come sooner."

"It's okay." Tifa replied, having calmed down enough now to lean back a bit and rub at her eyes to get rid of the tears, "You didn't know, and came before anything serious happened."

Angeal nodded and regarded the girl in front of him. Though she was understandably still a bit shocked, she had calmed down a lot already. 'So this is the strength Sephiroth saw in her.' He thought, but then his thoughts turned to other matters, "Where are Zack and Cloud? Aren't you supposed to be here with them?"

"We were." Tifa replied, feeling calmed down enough to stand up now and walk over to the tap to get a glass of water for herself, "But they had to leave for a while for Cloud's therapy, and I decided to stay here to continue cleaning."

"I see. Well, I doubt the Don's lackeys will bother you again, but I think it'll be best if I stay with you until Zack and Cloud return."

"Thank you."

Tifa was truly grateful for Angeal's offer. As she finished the glass of water, she could feel how this man's presence made her feel a lot more secure and safe. She went back to the kitchen, where she'd left her bucket, so she could continue where she'd stopped. Feeling slightly bold, she even dared to set down another one in front of the Shinra Commander.

Angeal simply chuckled at the action, took the rag that was inside the bucket and wrung it free of water. Together the two continued cleaning the bar, waiting for Zack and Cloud to come home.

0o0o0

Vincent didn't like this situation. Not at all.

He watched as Lucrecia let out her current patient with a smile and a final few encouraging words. As soon as she turned to Vincent however, her smiled faded, "Vincent, schedule Johnny for another appointment in one week." She said, before turning around and walked back into her office.

Vincent sighed, but didn't comment on her brusque behaviour in front of her patient, who was waiting patiently for the receptionist to schedule the appointment for him. The doctor had been acting like this ever since their argument earlier that day. While she would usually stay out of her office to chat with him in-between appointments or during breaks, she now kept herself holed up in her office. The only time she spoke to him was when she needed him to do something. And instead of voicing it like a request like she would usually do, she now ordered him around like some kind of insignificant employee.

Lucrecia had never been this closed off to him before. Sure, they've had their moments and disagreements, but they always managed to make up at some point. This time however, things were a lot more serious.

And it sucked. Vincent really wanted to help Lucrecia, but it appeared she wasn't going to let him. She was apparently so scared and easily influenced by Hojo that she wasn't going to take any risks.

Hours went by without any changes, and Vincent was getting really annoyed by this point. But it got even worse when Lucrecia walked out of her office, where she'd been working on her paperwork for that day, and turned her attention to him. For a moment he thought that she was finally going to talk to him about this issue, but the look on her face immediately told him otherwise.

"I'll be working late, and you don't have to wait up for me."

That was it. The thing that Vincent dreaded to hear. No matter how many times Lucrecia had told him that he didn't have to wait up for her, he could always tell that she appreciated it nonetheless. But this time she sounded serious, dismissive, and if Vincent was any lesser man he would have scoffed and angrily left the building right at that very moment. Yet Vincent wasn't a lesser man. Despite the order he was going to wait like he usually did. Lucrecia was going to have to deal with him whether she liked it or not.

0o0o0

Lucrecia wasn't too happy about this situation either.

It was unbelievable how much everything hurt her emotionally. She'd been convinced she'd gotten over Hojo until he decided to call her personally. Still, the man didn't need to put too much effort in it for her to dance to his tune. No matter how much she doubted and tried to find another way, she so far always did exactly what the man had wanted from her.

Having Cloud in front of her only fuelled her own pain. The connection she'd made between the blonde boy and her own son continued to bother her. She felt such a strong urge to nurse and protect him, just like with Sephiroth all those years ago. And yet Hojo was just lurking around the corner, keeping her away from what she thought needed to be done.

She was also painfully aware that Vincent disapproved of her choices, and rightly so. Honestly she couldn't blame him, but with all the emotional stress she was experiencing, she just couldn't handle his disapproval, leading to her current behaviour towards him. It was annoying, because the man had always been her rock. Even though he was her receptionist, throughout the years she'd come to greatly rely on him on both a professional and a personal level.

She sighed heavily as she put the last files away and prepared to go home. As expected, it had become quite late. This time though, it had been entirely on purpose. The longer she stayed, the higher the chance Vincent would have actually gone on home without her.

She stood up and walked towards the door. She couldn't help but listen at her door for any sounds beyond. She couldn't hear anything, but knew that didn't necessarily mean that Vincent wasn't there anymore. The man was as silent as a ghost.

Knowing that she couldn't stall a moment longer, she flipped the light switch and opened the door. Much to her annoyance, but not to her surprise, Vincent was waiting for her, "Didn't I tell you not to wait up for me?" She asked snappishly, trying to walk away as quickly as she could.

"Yes, but I chose not to listen." Vincent replied calmly, even though he was putting all his effort in suppressing his annoyance.

"That seems to be a reoccurring flaw of yours."

"Lucrecia…"

Vincent's voice made her stop just before she reached the door. He sounded so warm and caring. How could she not stop?

"…we need to talk."

"I told you I would handle this Vincent. Please just stay out of it."

"No."

"Why?!" Lucrecia lashed out as she turned around, her brown eyes blazing, "Why can't you just listen Vincent? Why do you always have to stick your nose into things that don't concern you?"

Vincent, who had his arms crossed, gripped his arms more tight so he wouldn't lash out in return, "I told you before. I don't want you to repeat the mistakes of your past."

"And why do you care about my past so much?"

"Because I can see how much it affects you."

"Still, why do you care? I know I told you about it, but it's none of your bus-"

"Because I love you Lucrecia!" Vincent interrupted her, taking a step forward while holding out his hands in front of him.

Silence fell. Lucrecia was rooted to her spot at the admission. Sure, she knew that her receptionist cared about her. She also considered him a close friend of hers, but she never knew the true extend of his feelings.

Vincent on the other hand was equally as shocked at how easily the words had left his mouth. For many years he had kept his true feelings for her hidden. He never thought he would ever admit to them. He couldn't keep looking at her after this and averted his gaze to the side, taking a deep breath and letting it go slowly as he did.

Seeing him back down brought Lucrecia's defences down as well. She felt her anger evaporate at the sight of Vincent, who looked like someone who had just unwillingly given away his greatest secret. She took a few steps towards him, but stopped at a respectable distance.

"Is it true what you just said? Do you really love me?" She asked carefully.

Vincent nodded, "I didn't want you to know, but yes."

"Why didn't you want me to know?"

Vincent finally dared to lift his head and look up at her again, "You might not be aware of it, but Hojo is affecting more than with just Cloud alone."

Lucrecia frowned in confusion, not understanding what Vincent was talking about, "What do you mean?"

Vincent let go another sigh, "When you first told me about your past with the man I knew that getting into a genuine relationship with you would probably be quite hard for you. Then I also noticed something else. Even though he never spoke to you directly, you always gave off a certain reaction whenever I mentioned he had another patient for you. You were always eager to start treatment as soon as possible, and always seemed to put in a little bit more effort into the case. That's when I knew that he had some sort effect on you that you probably weren't even aware of yourself."

Even though Lucrecia listened to Vincent's words, and allowed the truth to sink in, it was only partial. Indeed she had put in many extra hours into those particular cases, and she had always felt more satisfied after being able to successfully close them compared to her other cases. But Vincent's confession had caught her off guard, and had temporarily pushed her anger towards the long-haired man aside. Now that he was accusing her of favouring those particular patients however, she couldn't help but feel the need to defend herself.

"How is that me repeating the mistakes of my past? Those people required the extra attention I gave them for them to recover well. I was only doing what my profession required me to do."

Vincent felt his own ire rise again. He may love this woman, but she was so darn stubborn sometimes that he wished he never even bothered to try and help her out. Though he had remained mostly calm throughout this exchange so far, he couldn't help but feel the desire to lash out hard to her. Not physically, since he would never hurt any woman that way, but verbally.

So he said, "Isn't it? Have you given any of your other severe cases the same level of care as you have given those patients referred to you by Hojo? Would you have prescribed any of your patients high risk, experimental, Mako laced drugs if it wasn't Hojo that gave them to you? Would you have given in to any sort of blackmail if it wasn't Hojo that blackmailed you?

"I don't think so. And this time, because Hojo has personally contacted you it's only gotten worse."

"So what are you saying? That I still love Hojo and would do anything for him?"

Vincent crossed his arms again, "It certainly looks like that. And I think I know full well what you're trying to achieve with that."

"Oh really? A receptionist who's claiming to understand how people's minds work to a psychologist? That's just ridiculous. You should stick with what you know Vincent, and keep your nose out of my business."

It was a desperate attempt to deflect Vincent's conclusion, because the doctor knew full well that Vincent was not as impotent as she had just made him out to be. He may not officially be a psychologist like her, but he had been working with her for long enough and had seen her interact with her patients often enough to get the gist of the trade.

In truth, she was very scared of the truth herself. Somewhere deep inside she knew exactly why she was always working so hard on anything related to Hojo, but she always buried it deep down inside and pretended like it wasn't even there. She didn't want to know, and she certainly didn't want to hear it. That would make it the truth, and she wasn't sure whether she could bear it.

But sadly for her, Vincent wasn't backing down. Leaving the argument to die down here wouldn't resolve anything. Besides, it was high time that she would admit to the truth. If she wouldn't, she would always remain emotionally attached to the mad scientist, and that would only harm Cloud, and whoever came along in the future. Vincent just couldn't let that happen. This had gone on far enough.

"You're not getting Sephiroth back Lucrecia."

Bullseye.

Lucrecia fell silent at that point, unable to reach past the intense pain she suddenly felt to utter anything. This was the truth. All this time, even though she herself had made the choice to leave Shinra because she couldn't bear it anymore, she had been harbouring one foolish, unattainable wish. She was a mother whose child didn't even know her. Sephiroth was her dear, dear child, but she was never allowed to be near him. The bond between a mother and her son was special, and for Lucrecia it had never truly broken. The bond was there, but it missed something on the other end. She desperately tried to fill it with whatever came even remotely close. The ex-SOLDIER patients that Hojo referred to her, and now, even better, a certain young blonde boy with a broken bond himself.

Before Cloud may other patients like him had walked in through her door. Young men with a troubled past or another mental problem that held them back. Still, never had never emotionally attached herself to these people, or thought about Sephiroth while treating them. But with Cloud she had done it nearly immediately. And she knew why. It was all because Hojo was personally involved, which brought back painful memories and unrealistic hopes.

Seeing his love interest on the verge of breaking down, Vincent finally dared to relax again. He slowly closed the gap that was still between them, and took her into soft embrace. Lucrecia couldn't help it, but broke down into tears. She didn't say anything, and neither did Vincent, but it wasn't necessary. The most important point was that this matter was finally brought out in the clear. And now that it was, it was also time for Lucrecia to move on.

0o0o0

**A/N: **I was so uninspired with names…hence I just called the thugs Red, Blue and Purp. Corneo has some very colourful people working for him XD.

But yeah, Tifa almost got raped. Thank Gaia Angeal showed up in time! But this also got me to thinking, I probably should add some more Seph into this (I've even got a particular scene in mind, but I'm still hammering out the details), and I should find out a way to introduce Genesis. I currently don't really have a role for him though, so it might have to wait until Zack joins Shinra. Suggestions for an earlier appearance are welcome though! If I can, I'll put it in and give you credit of course :).

And Vincent's confession just came out of nowhere. I knew I made him the silent admirer, but I never planned for him to fess up. It did provide an interesting turn of events though, and even I am curious about how their little side story will unfold. This story certainly keeps me on my toes :).

Until next time! Leave a review on your way out please!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Welcome to chapter 14 of Fractured Love!

I keep thinking a time jump is coming up. But as soon as I start writing I realize that I would then be glossing over scenes that are just too interesting and relevant to skip over. There's a few of those scenes left though, so it might take a while still before this story will increase in pace. I hope it's keeping you entertained in any case.

Positive thing is, it makes sure this story is far from being finished yet. I haven't even gotten to some of the most important events in this story. I'm still really enjoying writing it though. This chapter in particular went very well, and was written rapidly. It's all ups and downs :).

Without any further ado, I'll let you get to reading. Remember, I do not own FF7 or any of its characters, Zack and Cloud rock, and Sephiroth is the best antagonist ever created.

Enjoy!

0o0o0

**Chapter 14**

Zack walked back to the bar with Cloud on a high note. He was still very proud of what his friend had achieved earlier that day during their therapy session. Added to that he now also had a good idea of in which direction they were heading with Cloud's recovery. Everything finally seemed to be looking up.

But as soon as they entered Seventh Heaven he could sense something was amiss. For one, Commander Hewley was there. Now that in itself wasn't what tipped him off. What did was the young girl that was furiously scrubbing the counter. No matter how much she tried to hide it behind her smiles and warm greeting, Zack could see how her eyes were slightly red and puffy, and the tension in her shoulders.

"Tifa, did something happen while we were away?"

The question cut right through Tifa's defence and she lowered her head in shame. She softly told him about what had happened. She planned on not telling him all the details, instead rather gloss over it to make it seem not as bad as it was. But as soon as she started talking she just couldn't hold back.

Naturally Zack was shocked to hear about what had happened to Tifa while he and Cloud were away. He couldn't remember how many times he'd thanked Angeal for being there just in time, and staying with the teenage girl until they were back.

Eventually the Commander had had quite enough, "Just make sure it won't happen again Zack." He firmly ended the stream of gratitude.

The problem was that Zack wasn't too sure on how to achieve that. He wasn't too concerned about their safety while he was around, since he deemed himself to have enough fighting skills to handle any kind of trouble should it come to that. But dealing with Cloud, and having to go to therapy sessions with him made it impossible for him to be around sometimes. Of course there was also the fact that he wouldn't even be around in a month.

The entire situation threatened to become too much for the single young man at that point. He suddenly regretted having ever come to this city in the first place. It just wasn't what either of them had anticipated of the move. The fact that Cloud keenly sensed his best friend's sudden break in resolve wasn't helping either. Although he hadn't complained about being brought to Midgar against his will ever since he first discovered Zack had moved him, his messed up mind clearly saw the opportunity to do so.

"Zack." He begged while he tugged at his best friend's sleeve, "Please, let's go back to Nibelheim. I don't want to stay here anymore. Please Zack. Let's go back. We were safe there."

Cloud's pleading was making him sway even more. So far Midgar hadn't proven to be the solution to all their problems like it should have been. In fact, it had only given them more obstacles.

But before Zack could agree and start taking them all back home, Angeal decided to step in, "So are you just going to give up?"

Cloud instantly shut up, stepping behind Zack in an attempt to hide himself from view. Tifa looked like she didn't want to leave. She'd been scared, but hadn't thought of going back to Nibelheim. Meanwhile Zack sighed deeply and raised his head to look at the man.

"Things did not go like I wanted them to." He admitted softly.

"You were naive." Angeal conceded with a nod, "You had your dreams of how this would go. You would help Tifa get her bar going, you were going to make Cloud better and then you were going to join SOLDIER. But things turned out to be a lot more different now that you're actually here. It's understandable that you are feeling down over this realisation. But I ask you again, are you just going to give up?"

The look Zack shot him made Angeal slightly regret how firm he'd been with his words. Before him was a young man who was facing an internal crisis much like his blonde friend. He just didn't know what to do anymore, and it was written all over his face.

For a brief moment it reminded him of a puppy who'd been left outside in the rain.

He let out a deep sigh of his own and approached the raven-haired young man to place a gentle hand on his shoulder, "Do you know what I always say to my cadets Zack?"

Zack shook his head.

"I always tell them to follow their dreams and, whatever happens, protect their SOLDIER's honour." He gently squeezed Zack's shoulder before letting go and continuing, "I know you'll make the right decision."

With those words Angeal quickly left the scene, leaving the trio behind in silence. They stood there like that for several minutes. Zack was rooted to the ground with his head bend low. Cloud was still cowering behind him, unwilling to come out even though the Commander had left. Tifa was looking at them from her place at the bar, wringing the cloth in her hands in nervousness. She didn't know what to do, or what to say even. Her future depended on what Zack was going to decide. Not only would things become unbearable for her if she were to stay behind while they left, but Zack also technically owned the place. If he left, she had no choice but to leave as well.

"Zack." Cloud said softly after those long minutes, stepping to stand beside his best friend and wrapping his arms tightly around his neck, "Please, let's go back home."

Tifa feared that Cloud's pleading would sway Zack. At that point she really knew what she wanted and she clenched the fabric in her hands tightly. She needed to stop him.

"Go back home to what Cloud?" She challenged, making the blonde look up at her in discomfort, "What's left for us in Nibelheim? We've got no family and no dreams over there."

Cloud quickly turned to Zack, not liking it that he was being spoken to by someone else, even if it was Tifa. But the raven-haired young man remained silent. Biting his bottom lip, Cloud turned his attention back to Tifa, though he didn't look her in the eye.

"You got hurt Tifa. You were safe back in Nibelheim." He dared to say.

Tifa was surprised that Cloud had actually spoken to her, but didn't let the surprise boggle her for too long, "I _almost _got hurt Cloud. Remember that Angeal came just in time. It was scary, but I can get over that. We'll just have to find a way for us to be safer. We can do this."

"No!" Cloud disagreed heatedly, "No, we're not safe. We'll never be safe. We need to go back. Zack, please take me back."

"No Cloud." Zack said firmly, shocking both the others.

He looked up, determination flaring in his eyes. He gently took Cloud's shoulders in his hands and looked at him right in the eye.

"Tifa is right Cloud. The reason we left Nibelheim and went to Midgar was because there's nothing left for us there, and here we can work on following our dreams. We've come too far to give up now. We wouldn't be protecting our honour by running away with our tails between our legs." He then looked up to Tifa, "Tifa, if you're sure that you want to stay here, then I'm not leaving as well."

The brunette nodded, "Yes Zack. This is what I want."

"Then it's settled."

"No! Please Zack."

Tears started forming in Cloud's eyes and Zack knew he was heading straight towards an attack if he didn't do something. He sighed and reached into his pocket, grabbing the small box he'd put in there.

"Can you get me a glass of water Tifa?" He asked while he opened the box with slightly shaking hands.

Tifa could guess what he was doing, and didn't argue but instead walked off to do as was requested of her. She grabbed a clean glass from one of the shelves and filled it with water from the tap. Meanwhile, Zack took out the strip of blue-greenish pills, and pushed one of them free. It lay there in his palm for a little bit while Tifa brought the water to him. As he stared at it, he felt a little bit reluctant to give it to his best friend. Yet at the same time he trusted doctor Crescent, and felt that she wouldn't prescribe her patients anything if she wasn't convinced that it was safe to do so.

If only Zack knew the truth about those pills.

"What is that Zack?" Tifa asked in curiosity, knowing what to expect, but wanting to become more knowledgeable of Cloud's recovery.

"It's called diazepam. It's a sedative Cloud's therapist prescribed him to help him deal with his anxiety." Zack explained as he took the glass of water and held both items out to Cloud, "He needs to take one twice a day, and may take a maximum of two more if an attack is coming up."

"Zack, I don't want to take it!"

Cloud responded with such ferocity that it surprised even Zack. Therefore he wasn't prepared for how Cloud slapped his hands away. The glass fell from his hands and broke with a loud clang on the ground. The pill was thrown into the air, hitting the ground a small distance away, where it continued to roll until it stopped.

"I just want to go back home. Please Zack. I don't want you to leave me. That is my dream, and I'm not going to find it here. Let's forget about all of this and just go back. We were fine back in Nibelheim."

Tifa stood there in shock again, once more not knowing what to do, or how to react. So far, she hadn't actually witnessed one of Cloud's attacks up close and personal. Unlike Zack, she didn't know what to do in this situation, and simply stood there frozen like a statue.

Luckily Zack had enough experience with this to be able to handle it. Though he hadn't expected Cloud to react the way he did, he had expected that Cloud would at some point refuse to take his medicine.

"Cloud, listen to me." He said firmly while he took his best friend by the shoulders again, "There's a lot we have to talk about, but we can only do that if you calm down."

"Zack, I don't want you to leave me!"

"And I know that Cloud. But you know full well that I will have to go at some point. I will always be your friend, but you can't stay near me forever. These pills will help you deal with that Cloud. I'm not giving them to you to hurt you. I'm giving them to help you. They are for your own good."

It seemed that at least some of Zack's words were getting through to Cloud, because he stopped arguing back. He instead closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his best friend, pressing his face into his chest.

"Will you take the medicine Cloud?" Zack asked softly while gently running his fingers through the blonde locks to help calm him down further. There was a short moment without any response from Cloud, but just as Zack wanted to ask again the blonde nodded, "Thank you Cloud." Zack praised while pressing a kiss on top of his head.

He looked at Tifa, who had been watching in awe how the two interacted during this tense moment. She shook out of it to notice how Zack was gesturing with his head for her to retrieve the discarded pill and another glass of water. She moved to do so, and soon she was standing next to them again with both items in hand.

With a few more encouraging words, Zack manage to disentangle Cloud from him well enough so the distraught teen could take the sedative. He had a little bit of trouble swallowing it, since he wasn't used to swallowing pills in the past, but got it through after a few tries. All three of them waited for a few more anxious moments, curious about when the medicine would kick in and what would happen to Cloud.

The first thing Zack noticed was how Cloud's breathing started to even out and return to normal. Then the blonde's grip on his body loosened up, "How are you feeling Cloud?" He asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Sleepy." Cloud confessed, looking up at his friend with a drowsy look on his face, "Zack…I don't feel so good."

With those words he slumped heavily against the raven-haired young man. He wasn't sleeping, but he was suddenly feeling very tired and lethargic. His legs refused to support him, and everything around him started to blur. One part of him wanted to panic because of this loss of control, but he felt strangely calm about it all. Like everything was all right. Maybe it was because he could feel that Zack was there, but he wondered whether that would have actually really mattered. The lethargy was strangely relaxing, and he felt like the world was at peace.

"Zaaaaaaack…" He slurred, a strange, happy smile appearing on his face, "I llloooove youuuuu…"

"Zack, is this supposed to happen?" Tifa asked in worry, not liking the state the pill brought Cloud in.

"I'm not sure."

"Youuu are the beeeeeest fffffriennnnd eveeeerrr!"

He really wasn't sure. He'd planned to go over the instructions with Cloud once they'd gotten back to Seventh Heaven. So for all he knew this was a normal reaction to the medication. It did worry him though. The drug was supposed to help Cloud calm down. Even though it certainly did that, he was also convinced that it shouldn't make Cloud weak like this. Lucrecia would have told him to expect this if it was normal, right? Zack decided to take a close look at the instructions as soon as possible, but for now, he had to secure Cloud somehow.

"Tifa, did you get to one of the rooms upstairs already?"

"Not really. But I did notice there was one room that isn't so bad. You could use that one. It's the one just before the end of the hallway."

"Thanks Tifa. I'll go and have Cloud get some rest there."

"Zaaaaaack." Cloud objected in a whiny voice, "I dooooon't waaaaanna rest. I waaaana make loooove to youuuuu."

That particular comment made Zack wince. He severely hoped that Tifa was just going to take that comment as something a drugged up mind would concoct, instead of taking it as something with an element of truth in it. He quickly picked Cloud up bridal style, and started walking towards the stairs.

Tifa stayed behind. Once again there was nothing more she could do than she'd already done. She didn't like seeing Cloud this way though. Having him being the quiet boy clinging to his best friend was bad enough, but now he looked like he'd had a few too many beers. If this was what the medicine was supposed to do, then she didn't want Cloud to take it at all.

But it wasn't just how he was acting that bothered her, it was also what he was saying. For the past few days she had already noticed how their interaction was odd, but so far she had written it off as something that was a result from Cloud's mental state. Was he just acting weird right now, or was he actually saying things that he shouldn't? Alcohol usually loosened tongues, right? So could she make that comparison?

It was disconcerting to her, but something she wasn't going to dwell on for now. In all honesty she didn't know. And the mere thought remained to be ridiculous to her. They came from Nibelheim, where she was told that girls should marry boys. Having a same sex relationship was unnatural and should be forbidden, even though it actually wasn't in the world. Certainly not in Midgar, where things like that were very common and considered normal. In fact, Tifa actually didn't really care either way. If two guys or girls liked each other, then they should be able to stay together. Just as long as they didn't expect her to do the same thing, she could tolerate the existence of homosexuality.

But seeing Cloud and Zack interact like that, and especially hearing Cloud say such things, made her feel odd. What if they did share a relationship like that? One that they kept a secret from her? She just didn't want it to be true. She loved Cloud. She had ever since they were kids, and once he was well again they could be together. Zack was just a friend. Someone Cloud had learned to depend on. Nothing more, nothing less.

Or so she tried to convince herself.

0o0o0

Even though Cloud was lethargic and weak, sleep eluded him. They'd found the bedroom Tifa had been referring to. At this point the dust and other mess didn't really make it that suitable to sleep in, but at least the room seemed to be free of blood and the bed was still in good condition. It would have to do.

But because Cloud wasn't resting as Zack expected him to, he didn't get a chance to go over the leaflet that came with the instructions for the medicine. As a matter of fact, Cloud remained in a sort of drunken haze. He was still slurring, but it also came with bouts of giggling and irrational behaviour.

"The wooooorld issss soooo preeeettyyyy. Zaaaaaack, I'm soooo glad youuuu're heeere wiiiith meeeee. Youuuuuuu make meeeee soooooo happyyyyy."

"Cloud. Please go to sleep." Zack begged of him while he tucked him in for the second time.

"Nooooo!" Cloud protested, weakly throwing the covers back off of him, "I tooold youuuuu. I waaannaaa make looooove to youuuuuuu."

Zack grew worried at that point. He quickly shot a look to the door, half expecting Tifa to be there. But thankfully she wasn't, but that didn't lesson Zack's worry.

"Cloud, we can't do that here. What if Tifa decides to come up here." Zack hissed in a low tone, hoping it would Cloud keep his voice down as well.

But Cloud was oblivious to that, and instead continued to slur loudly, "Dooooon't caaare. It's noooot a criiiime. Youuuuu looooove meeee, riiiight Zaaaaack?"

"You're my best friend Cloud."

Even though Zack agreed, he'd purposely not used the word 'love'. He would have before. Whenever Cloud asked him whether he loved him he would always respond positive. But he always meant that he loved him like a friend, and he'd always assumed that Cloud meant the same. But now, especially with Cloud in this state, he wasn't so sure. It also made him doubt all those other times. If Cloud was expressing what he really felt right now, did that mean that the blonde really loved him more than his friend?

"Theeeeeen loooooove meeeeee!" Cloud nearly yelled, shaking Zack out of his referee.

Zack glanced at the door again, still worried about Tifa witnessing this. He continued to try and talk Cloud out of his silly thought, but the more he tried, the fiercer Cloud became. Instead of the medicine calming him down, his own behaviour was causing him to get worked up again. If Zack didn't do something quickly Cloud's volume would rise to such an extent that Tifa would be able to hear them.

He closed his eyes and frowned in frustration. He didn't want to do this. He never wanted to do this, but certainly not now. Not now that Tifa was in the same building and able to come in at any moment. Not now that Cloud's words had made him doubt their relationship even more. But it was the only thing he knew really worked.

He'd be quick about it. It would only take a couple of minutes, and then Cloud would most likely fall asleep and give him some time to think. So he decided to give in.

0o0o0

After leaving Seventh Heaven, Angeal didn't immediately head back to Shinra Headquarters. If he judged Zack right, he wouldn't decide to give up. From what he'd seen of the young man he wasn't the type to give up easily. Even the girl seemed to be able to get over her shock quickly and get herself together. It was sad, but these kinds of stuff happened in Midgar. There was nothing he could do to help. Even if he would spend all of his free time at the bar, it still wouldn't be enough. They needed to be able to take care of themselves.

And so he walked through the streets of Midgar's slums. He silently hated how deprived the place looked. Hailing from a poor family himself, he knew what it was like to be on the darker side of society. Luckily his family was able to cope, and he'd been able to break free by joining SOLDIER and becoming very successful. It never made him forget his roots though. He really cared for the people of the slums, and was known to help them wherever he could. It made him a respected and loved man.

His efforts had lead him to start up several projects in this city that aimed to give some of these people a purpose. It was towards one such projects that he was heading to right now. He walked through the gate that connected Sector 7 to Sector 6. There was a playground just up ahead. With a simple set of swings and a slide shaped like a moogle's head it wasn't much, but it was at least some place where kids could play safely. However, the kids that were currently gathered there weren't swinging or sliding. Instead they were gathered around a tall, muscular man wearing a red cape. Angeal leaned with his shoulder against the swing set, watching with amusement as he saw the man show a few simple fighting moves. All the children tried to copy him as best as they could, with the man giving gentle corrections and well earned praise where necessary.

It took a few minutes before the man spotted the army Commander. Angeal shot him a grin and a small wave, getting the same response in return.

"Commander on playground! Attention!" The man suddenly bellowed.

All the children turned around and gasped at the newcomer. Some responded by standing at attention and offering a salute, while a couple others were too much in awe to do anything. Angeal chuckled. The sight was just too adorable not to. He stood up straight and slowly advanced on the group.

"At ease boys and girls." He said, affectionately ruffling the hair of one of the more frazzled boys, "How's your training coming along cadets?"

"Sir!" One of the older, and more experienced boys piped up, "We've learned many new moves since your last visit, sir. Would you like us to demonstrate them?"

"Proceed." Angeal agreed with a nod, happy to delay his quest for a little bit in order to see the progress these boys had made.

The kids all lined up, showing him all the moves they'd learned so far. Angeal was pleased to see how much some of them had progressed. Some of them would make fine SOLDIERs once they were old enough, others good infantrymen. As for the remaining ones, well they either had no dreams of joining Shinra or were at least able to defend themselves in this corrupt city. And that was this project's main aim. Not even children were always safe, but with the help of the red-caped man these children at least stood a chance. That was very important, not only because this was Midgar, but also because this was Sector 6. This was the home of Don Corneo, and home to Wall Market, one of the most deprived places in the entire city. If Angeal didn't give these children a purpose, there was a high chance that the boys would end up in gangs, and the girls in the Honey Bee in.

After a few more minutes Angeal decided he'd seen enough, "Attention!" He called, making the kids stop instantly to stand at attention again.

Angeal slowly walked back and forth along the row of children like he was inspecting his troops. He could see some were still a bit scared of him, but he knew that they would come to trust him eventually. He made sure to give them all a wide smile.

"I'm pleased to see the progress that you've all made cadets. Well done! Keep it up and I'm sure you'll get far." He slowly took his Buster Sword from behind his back, holding it in front of him. He allowed the children a brief moment to ogle the huge weapon before he continued, "Embrace your dreams. If you want to be a hero like me, you need to have dreams and honour. Never forget what you're fighting for. If it's a just cause, then embrace it and don't lose sight of it. I know you can all do it." He put the sword back where it belonged and looked at each child individually again with a smile, "Now, permission to speak with you commanding officer?"

"Yes sir!" Most of the children said in tandem, making Angeal smile again.

"All right then kids, time's up for today anyway. I'll see you all next week. Make sure to practice!" The red-caped man said.

Everybody dispersed at that moment. Some children thanked their instructor, or were brave enough to thank Angeal for coming to visit them. But before long the two adult males were by themselves.

"They really like it when you come to visit. You should do that more often my friend." The red-caped man said.

"I come whenever I can. And I wasn't lying when I said I was pleased to see their progress. You're really doing a great job here Zangan." Angeal replied.

"Training these kids makes me happy, and I know it's for a good cause."

"I'm glad to hear it."

"You wanted to talk to me about something?" Zangan decided to change the subject, curious about the real reason of Angeal's visit.

"Yes. I came to ask you another favour."

"Another one? How many do you owe me now?" Zangan asked, though judging by the smile and twinkle in his friend's eye Angeal could tell it was good natured.

The Shinra Commander proceeded to tell his friend about Zack, Cloud and Tifa. He told him about how Sephiroth had brought them here, because he saw potential in Zack. How he had helped Tifa find a place for her bar, only to be assaulted earlier that same day. It all boiled down to one request.

"Will you train Tifa?"

Zangan was silent while he thought about the request. Though he wasn't the kind of man to leave a young girl like that fending for herself, he did have to get food on the table as well, "I will need payment Angeal. I don't care where it comes from, but I'm not going to do this for free."

"I understand." Angeal said with a nod, "They should be able to pay you your normal price."

"In that case I'll pay them a visit first thing tomorrow."

"Thank you my friend."

"I must ask though," Zangang started as he cocked his head to the side, "What makes these three people so special that you and Sephiroth are going through all this trouble to help them out?"

Why indeed? Angeal didn't have a ready answer for his friend, even though he'd been wondering the same thing lately. It wasn't just harbouring Zack's potential. In fact they were all putting more effort into helping out Cloud and Tifa than they were Zack. Admittedly, by making sure those two were safe and well they were keeping Zack happy. But still he and the General were putting way more effort into this than they had ever before with anyone else.

What made these three so special?

0o0o0

**A/N: **And another chapter done! This one is a bit longer than others, but I couldn't just cut it in the middle of that final scene. About that though, I thought we needed a bit of light-hearted fluffyness after all that angsty drama this story has had so far. I think you guys and girls needed a break as much as I did. And I do love Angeal's character. And yes, he's a friend of our good old buddy Zangan! Who better to help Tifa defend herself than the martial arts master himself? She'll need those skills in the story, and I'm not just referring to keeping drunken perverts off her. She'll also need them later on in the story ;).

Until next time! Leave a review on your way out please!


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **Welcome to chapter 15 of Fractured Love!

Wow, another two weeks have passed already. Time sure is flying. So much has happened lately and next weekend will be busy too. It's surprising how busy I am while I actually don't really have a job -.- Still hoping to fix that problem asap.

Anyway, I won't bug you with all my personal woes ;). You just enjoy the chapter. I believe you were all curious about how Cloud will act after what happened last chapter. And I'll be introducing yet another character. His appearance was long overdue

Without any further ado, I'll let you get to reading. Remember, I do not own FF7 or any of its characters, Zack and Cloud rock, and Sephiroth is the best antagonist ever created.

Enjoy!

0o0o0

**Chapter 15**

Zack sat hunched over on the edge of the bed. He had his hands pressed to his face while he took shuddering breaths. Cloud was finally sleeping right behind him. His calm and even breaths were in stark contrast to Zack's. For the second time that day in just the span of less than an hour, he didn't know what to do.

He had once more given in to Cloud's request, or demand rather, to have sex with him. It had helped like it had all other times, but for some reason Zack felt more shame and disgust than ever. The constant fear that Tifa would come upstairs to check on them, or perhaps just even hear something, had made him jittery and just wanting to get it over with as soon as possible. He was also still in shock of how Cloud had reacted to the medicine.

Everything, just everything seemed to pile up at this very moment. What started off as a good day with them cleaning up Seventh Heaven and Cloud making a little bit of progress, had rapidly moved down a very steep hill. First there was the news of Tifa's assault, then there was the pressure that Angeal put on him, followed by Cloud begging him to go back to Nibelheim, his reaction to the diazepam, and his need for Zack's touch.

Realizing all that was overwhelming his senses, leading to his current pitiful appearance. He was only friggin' eighteen for crying out loud! Legally he might be an adult, but it was still too much for him to bear. Even though he had always selflessly sacrificed himself for Cloud's benefit without a second thought, since coming to Midgar Zack was becoming increasingly more aware and concerned about his own wellbeing as well. Perhaps it was because he was here with his dream of joining SOLDIER right within his sight. It was becoming more real by the day, and even though he was still hopelessly worried for Cloud, and also for Tifa, he just couldn't help but think about himself as well. And it brought a lot of questions and doubts with it.

"_Zack. What are you doing?"_

_The worry that was evident in the young blonde's voice didn't halt his raven-haired friend's actions in the slightest._

"_Don't worry Spikey. I know what I'm doing." Zack replied confidently._

_The two boys had gone up to the Shinra Mansion that lay between the village and Mount Nibel. This was a restricted area that only the scientists and other Shinra personnel were allowed to venture to. The two boys had been constantly told not to go there by their parents. But Zack, being the curious little troublemaker that he was, wasn't planning on listening. The mansion was surrounded by a wall, with a tall gate that served as an entrance. Right at that moment Zack was attempting to climb over said gate._

_Cloud fidgeted nervously. He knew they were going to get into trouble for this if they were caught. Plus, he wasn't as nimble as Zack was, and could probably never hope to climb over the gate like his friend was._

_Zack reached the top of the gate, letting out a small cry of elation and victory when he did. He looked down and shot his best friend a huge grin._

"_Come on blondie. I'll help you up."_

_With a bit of hesitation Cloud swallowed down his fear and gripped the metal bars. He tried to hoist himself up, but just didn't have the strength in his arms or the length in his body to reach up far enough. Also, his sweaty palms didn't do much to help him either._

"_You can do it Spikey. Just give it one strong pull and I'll be able to grab your hand and pull you up." Zack continued to encourage him._

_With a few more tries the growingly frustrated blonde boy finally managed to reach just enough height for Zack to get a hold on him. With his much stronger arms, he pulled his friend up._

"_Well done Cloudy." Zack praised him with his trademark friendly grin. It always made Cloud blush a bit._

_Zack then turned his attention back to the mansion in front of them, feeling his curiosity grow even more. With a small push of his arms, he allowed gravity to take him back to the ground. He bent his knees on impact to compensate for the speed of his drop, standing up straight again unharmed. He turned around and shot Cloud another grin and beckoned him to do the same._

_Once again Cloud felt uncertainty settle in his gut. He wasn't afraid of heights, but did feel that the drop was too much for him to take comfortably. He was afraid to do the same thing as his best friend had done, so instead looked around for other options. Except for the bar at the top on which he was sitting right now, there was one other horizontal one approximately halfway. If he could just get his feet on it, then he could comfortably jump the remainder of the distance without any trouble._

_With the plan in mind Cloud gripped the upper bar with his hands and twisted his body so he could face the gate and let himself drop down slowly. Yet he had misjudged how low the horizontal bar actually was. He was gripping the bar for dear life, which didn't allow him to lower himself far enough lest his arms be unable to hold himself steady anymore. But even though he tried to prevent just that, his body was eventually being pulled down by the forces of gravity. He wasn't able to reach the bar with his foot before his muscles couldn't keep him up anymore. He desperately tried to get his feet on the bar after all, but instead of reaching it safely, his right foot slipped through two vertical bars, and the force caused his sweaty hands to slip. With a cry he fell backwards, but with his right leg stuck he didn't just fall on his back on the ground. No, his back and head smacked right into the lower part of the gate's bars._

Zack remembered that day like it was yesterday. They were still young back then. He was ten while Cloud was only eight years old. Zack was a really adventurous kid back then, always out for trouble. He got away with it sometimes, while other times his mother would scold him for hours and ground him for weeks on end. Still, he just couldn't help it. With that everlasting grin on his face he dragged Cloud anywhere and everywhere.

However, that particular day was different. That was the first day that Cloud got seriously hurt because of him. He remembered how Cloud had awkwardly hung there with his one leg stuck between the bars. The poor blonde was crying in pain and fear. Soon the scientists that were present at the mansion at that time came out to see what the ruckus was all about.

Once the blonde was freed, Zack and Cloud were taken back home by an angry scientist. The first thing was to get the blonde some medical attention. It turned out he had a slight concussion and a twisted knee. It wasn't too bad, but it needed to heal for a while. Naturally once Cloud had been tended to they had both received a massive scolding from both their parents. Cloud wasn't even allowed to see Zack for a while. But after he was fully healed again and Zack's punishment was over, they finally saw each other again.

Zack apologized profusely for days on end, but Cloud was never mad at him. He instead choose to blame himself for his own weakness, which was something Zack hated to see him doing. Just because Cloud was smaller and not as strong as his best friend didn't mean Zack thought any less of him. He blamed himself for not realizing the former sooner. They did stay the best of friends though, and were soon up to no good again. Though this time, Zack was careful not to let Cloud get hurt again.

But that wasn't what made current day Zack relive the memory again. No, what made him remember was the stark contrast between the happy-go-lucky boy he used to be, and the constantly worried adolescent he was today. When was the last time he'd actually had grinned like back then? Sure, he still grinned every now and then, but never was it a genuine or a carefree one.

Just how long would fate remain to be cruel to not only Cloud, but to himself as well?

Zack took another shuddering breath, and brought his hands up to rake through his raven locks. He looked to his side where Cloud was sleeping peacefully, so unlike his crazy behaviour just moments before. Even though he wanted to be his old happy self, he couldn't help but worry about his best friend. That was normal wasn't it? He cared a lot about Cloud after all.

As he turned back his head his eyes fell to the small box on the nightstand. It was the box of diazepam. Zack had put it there while he was discarding his pants to indulge Cloud. The thought brought another wave of pain for Zack, but he still picked up the small box. He opened it and took the folded leaflet out and began reading. In particular his interest was drawn to possible side effects.

"Drowsiness, dizziness, impaired motor function, loss of emotional feeling, suppression of REM sleep, forgetfulness, anterograde amnesia." Zack listed off under his breath.

These symptoms at least pretty much fit with Cloud's behaviour. He didn't know what that last thing was though, but it sounded pretty serious. He also recalled how Lucrecia had warned them about Cloud's memory being affected. Perhaps that's what the official term was. In any case reading this was giving him some peace of mind. At least it had been a somewhat normal reaction.

"Important note: It is possible that the patient will experience stronger adverse effects during the initial stages of the treatment. Please contact your doctor for more information."

Well that certainly explained a whole lot. Again Zack felt another bit of tension leave his shoulders. This was normal. Cloud wasn't going to respond to the medicine this way every time. At least he shouldn't, and that was a huge relief.

Still, the worry for his friend wasn't gone completely. Though his mind was now at ease about the blonde's reaction, he was still worried for what other things Cloud was going to do. And say too. He cringed when he thought back to how Cloud had openly and loudly profess his love for Zack. How he hadn't been inhibited by anything. It was as if the pill had opened up more doors to Cloud's mind and emotions than Zack wanted to.

His thoughts continued to wander as he put the leaflet back into the box and stood up to stare out of the window. Did Cloud really love him in a romantic sense? The possibility caused two opposing emotions to clash within the raven-haired young man. The thought was absurd. Cloud wasn't gay, and neither was Zack, or so the latter thought. With the doubts he felt recently he wasn't so sure anymore.

What did Cloud feel for him? And what did Zack feel for his friend in return?

0o0o0

Sephiroth was quite surprised when he walked through the hallway of the 51th floor of Shinra Headquarters to his office. Leaning against the wall that separated the doors of both his and Angeal's offices, stood a man. His auburn hair was shielding most of his face, and his long red leather coat failed to hide the long red rapier strapped around his waist. From the way he was standing there, with his arms crossed and tapping his foot impatiently, Sephiroth knew the man wasn't pleased at all.

"Did someone steal your copy of LOVELESS Genesis?" Sephiroth remarked casually.

The previously hidden grey eyes shot up to gaze at him with righteous anger, "No." He said indignantly, "But finally someone who can enlighten me as to what the heck is going on here."

"And what, pray tell, are you referring to?" He replied calmly, not in any way, shape or form intimidated by the blazing Commander in front of him.

Genesis started to wildly wave his hands in the direction of Angeal's office, "I was supposed to meet up with Angeal one hour ago, but he hasn't shown up."

"And you expect me to know where he is?"

But instead of answering the question, Genesis continued to rage on, "Angeal has never failed to turn up for an appointment in his entire life! But ever since you got back from Nibelheim with those three nobodies, both of you have been acting strangely."

Sephiroth frowned. He wasn't aware that he acted any differently since his mission. Sure, he'd gone out of his way to arrange some things for them to get them started in this city, and Angeal had helped him a bit, but other than that he wasn't aware of any change in his conduct.

"We were just helping them get settled here. There's no need to get into a hissy fit over it."

Genesis stomped towards the General, glaring straight into the other's eyes. Sephiroth could now clearly see the green glow in those grey eyes that spoke of the other's enhancement with Mako. For some reason it even seemed brighter than usual, but still Sephiroth couldn't bring himself to feel even slightly intimidated. In fact, he felt that Genesis was acting more childish than anything. He was used to it though, since this was a normal reaction for him whenever he felt that he didn't get enough attention from either of his two friends. Since they were his only two friends, it wasn't hard to figure out why.

"Says the man who never cared two shits about anyone other than himself." He huffed, crossing his arms as he leaned back again, "What's so special about them that makes Angeal completely and uncharacteristically forget about his appointment with me?"

"I didn't forget Gen." A third voice joined them from behind Sephiroth.

Angeal stood there, his stance matching the other Commander's, though minus the angry glare. Instead, he had an expression of fond exasperation.

"I tried calling you about running a little bit late, but you didn't pick up." He continued, taking his PHS out of his pocket as to illustrate his point.

Falling silent, Genesis took his own phone out of his pocket and saw that he had indeed three missed calls from his friend. The device had been put on silence earlier, hence why he hadn't known. He roughly put the offending machine back into his pocket again, huffing as he averted his face in embarrassment.

"That still doesn't answer my question. What makes them so special that you are running late while you're always at least fifteen minutes early?"

"I wasn't planning to Gen, but something came up."

"That still doesn't answer my question!"

Angeal sighed, briefly pinching the bridge of his nose. He and Genesis had been friends since childhood, but even he sometimes threatened to lose his patience with him.

"Why don't you just go and meet them for yourself?" Sephiroth suggested. Two pairs of Mako eyes regarded him curiously, but he just shrugged and opened the door to his office while he elaborated, "Perhaps you'll be able to see for yourself why we help them out."

With those words the General stepped into his office and closed the door behind him, leaving the two friends by themselves.

0o0o0

It was about an hour after he'd gone to sleep that Cloud woke up again. The first thing he saw was Zack staring out of the window next to the bed. He smiled, glad that his best friend was the first thing he was seeing, since it gave him the familiar sense of security.

But the blonde quickly noticed something else about his own mood. He usually always felt a slight anxiety just before waking up, almost fearing that Zack wouldn't be there for once. But this time he hadn't felt that. It was almost like it would have been fine if Zack had been on the other side of the room, behind him. Though he was used to not being able to keep himself calm long enough before freaking out, he felt like he would have been able to now had it been the case. Had he already made that much progress in his recovery, or were other factors the cause of it?

Thinking of other factors, Cloud's mind immediately went straight back to why he had been sleeping in the first place. He remembered how Zack had made him take his medicine, and how he'd responded to it. He felt a blush of shame creep up his cheeks. It was so embarrassing that he was willing to hide under the covers and start crying right at that very moment.

Instead he just closed his eyes, for once not caring that he couldn't see Zack while the latter wasn't making any sounds either. He wasn't embarrassed about what he and Zack had done just prior to his nap though. In fact, he really couldn't care less if Tifa had found out about it. No, the reason for his current shame was what had happened before that. How he'd acted like some kind of drunkard, and how he hadn't been able to control himself were the real cause for his shame. He wasn't the type to act so exuberantly. Even before he broke down he was always a shy boy. To know that he'd acted so out of character felt much more wrong than anything else he had ever done in his life.

Strangely enough though, he wasn't going into another anxiety attack over this. He felt oddly calm despite his current embarrassment. He silently started analyzing himself. How was he feeling? How was he acting? Was he being normal? All these questions ran through his head as he tried to figure out his own state of mind.

Like he noted before, he was feeling oddly calm. More calm than he had felt for over a while now. It wasn't a tired or lethargic kind of feeling like when he'd just taken the medicine, but more like a relaxed state of mind. Where his emotions would have previously made him unable to handle anything even remotely negative, he could now experience them and let them run their course without freaking out over them. Even his recent embarrassment wasn't affecting him as much as he was used to. He felt it, he blushed and wanted to hide, but instead he just lay there doing nothing but think. It was weird, yet also brought him a feeling of satisfaction.

In the end Cloud could only conclude that he was still under the influence of the drug, but that its initial potency had been muddled down to what it was now. This wasn't too bad actually. It was nice to be able to be there without having only Zack on his mind all the time. It didn't mean that he wanted Zack to go away, but it just felt so good to not be tense all the time.

Satisfied with his conclusion, Cloud was now ready to announce that he was awake, "Zack." He called out softly.

The raven-haired young man immediately turned around, "Cloud, how are you feeling?"

Cloud didn't miss the worried tone in his best friend's voice. On one end it made him feel good, because the worry was directed towards him. Yet at the same time his current state wasn't anything to be worried about, and he rather had Zack smile at him like he always did.

"I'm fine."

"You sure?" Zack pressed while checking the blonde over.

"I said I'm fine Zack." Cloud replied with slight annoyance in his voice as he batted Zack's hands away.

"Thank Gaia."

Zack let out a sigh of relief and allowed a small smile to settle on his face. Now that he was facing towards Cloud, the blonde could see how worn his best friend looked. With both corners of his mouth tugged upwards, the smile was certainly there on Zack's face, but his eyes, his beautiful and friendly blue eyes, weren't smiling along. Instead they were shining with worry and anguish. Cloud even felt that they were less bright than usual. If he had to describe in one sentence what Zack looked like at that moment, then he would say his best friend looked to be at least forty-eight instead of eighteen.

Seeing Zack like this tore at him. He always compared Zack to a puppy. As kids he was always bouncing around, wagging his invisible tail while he was deciding what mischief he would be up to that time. Though he had grown more solemn as Cloud regressed, this was the worst the blonde had ever seen him. This was not a puppy in front of him. This was an aged dog ready to be put down.

"What's wrong Zack?" Cloud asked carefully, his eyes matching the concern shining in the others.

Zack tensely raked his fingers through his raven locks, letting out a terse breath as he did, "I was so worried for you Cloud. The way you reacted to the medicine, I was so scared that something was wrong."

"I understand Zack, but I'm fine now. Honest."

"And I'm so glad for that."

Zack let out another sigh and put up a smile again. This one was more genuine than the previous one, but it was still only a shadow of how Zack should smile like in Cloud's eyes. In fact, even though he wasn't the happiest person while they were still in Nibelheim, Cloud felt that Zack had actually been happier there. They hadn't even been in Midgar for a week and Zack had obviously gotten very unhappy.

"Zack." Cloud started, sitting up in the bed and patting the space next to him. Zack gratefully took a seat next to him. Cloud allowed him to settle comfortably before he continued, "Why don't we go back to Nibelheim?"

Zack's face contorted into that of more worry, while his muscles tensed up. "Cloud..."

"No Zack. Please hear me out. I'm not going to freak out over this." Cloud cut him off, surprising Zack with how calm and collected he sounded, "Listen, ever since we've gotten here we've had nothing but trouble. You've bought a place for Tifa of which the previous owner was brutally killed by some powerful crime lord. Tifa even got assaulted by people working for said crime lord. On top of that, Lucrecia gave me pills that made me act all weird. And really, what progress have I made so far? Nothing Zack.

"I can see how unhappy you are. Don't try to deny it. You may not have been very happy at Nibelheim, but you're certainly not any happier here. SOLDIER isn't the way to go Zack. It's not worth it if you're unhappy like this."

Zack was dumbfounded. This was more than Cloud had spoken in one go for the past year, or longer even, since the blonde hadn't spoken much ever since the incident with his father's death. But on top of that, he was sounding so rational. Instead of ranting the same sentences over and over again he had actually formed a coherent argument. All this without any hint of panic or fear in his voice.

But instead of them having the effect Cloud desired, with Zack agreeing and them going back to their hometown, it was actually quite the opposite. A huge grin suddenly formed its way to the raven-haired young man's features. It was a genuine one that was long overdue. Before Cloud had time to frown in confusion, Zack had suddenly tightly wrapped his arms around his neck.

"They're working! Cloud, they're actually working!" Zack exclaimed, laughing heartily.

"What's working Zack?"

Zack let his best friend go, leaving his hands on the latter's shoulders as he beamed at him in honesty, "The medicine Cloud. It's helping you to stay calm and rational. Normally you would have either stayed silent about it, or would have had another attack by now. I can't believe it Cloud! Even after I doubted giving them to you so much, and you responding so weirdly to one of them, it's doing what it's supposed to do."

He then wrapped his arms around Cloud's shoulders again, even more tight this time. He rocked them from side to side, laughing slightly as he did so. Yet Cloud didn't join in with his best friend's merriness. Though he had to agree that he had reached the same conclusion about his pills, he had just failed to convince Zack of what was the best thing for them to do.

And it honestly irked him. He didn't go through all this trouble to being rational just to let Zack deny the content of his argument altogether, "Zack!" He protested, struggling to get out of his elated friend's tight grip, "Did you even listen to anything I said?"

"Of course I did Spikey!" Zack replied happily, letting Cloud go again, "But we're not going back after this. It's working you silly blondie. Why would I want to go back if I can see my best friend making progress right in front of me?"

Cloud had no counter for that, so instead nodded gloomily.

"Hey, no pouty faces now Cloudy" Zack shot him another grin, "Besides, you weren't acting that weird. I've read the instructions while you were sleeping, and it said that it's normal that the initial reaction to the diazepam is stronger than expected. Your body needs to adjust to something new, so things like this happen. It shouldn't be so bad when you take your second one."

Spikey, blondie, Cloudy. Only one pill and one rational argument and Zack was back to calling him all the silly nicknames he'd used when they were children. It made Cloud feel awkward. It was almost like Zack thought he was completely fine now.

But Cloud knew that he wasn't. His current calmness was only due to the effects of the diazepam. He hadn't made any progress, and Zack was naïve if he believed that his best friend had. Then again, Cloud understood that Zack was just being euphoric right now because of his different behaviour. As soon as the effects of the drug wore off he would see that. And then he would understand how necessary it was for them to return to Nibelheim. For now, Cloud would just have to enjoy getting all this positive attention from his best friend. Thanks to the drug, he could be patient.

0o0o0

**A/N: **I thought it was really necessary to address Zack's character here. I do want him to be the puppy, but it's hiding somewhere inside of him, cowering in fear and loneliness. It's slowly starting to shine through though, but will it be able to stay?

Ah yes, Genesis. I thought this was the best way to introduce him. I wanted to give Seph another cameo anyway. The cast is pretty much complete for now. There are other characters that need to show up, but they won't for a while.

There's still a couple more scenes to go before the big time jump chapter, which will summarize everyone's progress for a few weeks. It's most likely going to be chapter 17.

Until next time! Leave a review on your way out please!


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **Welcome to chapter 16 of Fractured Love!

I promised a lot of you guys and girls that wackiness was going to come. I hope this chapter will satisfy that promise :). It was surely a lot of fun to write. It's packed with tons of stuff that I wanted to address before feeling confident that I can speed up time a bit.

Without any further ado, I'll let you get to reading. Remember, I do not own FF7 or any of its characters, Zack and Cloud rock, and Sephiroth is the best antagonist ever created.

Enjoy!

0o0o0

**Chapter 16  
**

The next morning Zack found himself waking up at their temporary room at Shinra Headquarters. It would be another few days before they could actually move in to live at Seventh Heaven. Actually, Zack was glad for it, because he felt safer sleeping here, and it provided him a bit of privacy with Cloud. Not that he wanted to need that privacy, but circumstances just made it necessary for the moment. At least until Cloud would start recovering more.

Thinking about his blonde friend made Zack instantly reach out next to him, only to feel that the small space was empty. He opened his eyes, which he had kept shut for now, to see that Cloud wasn't in bed anymore. Instead the blonde was a small distance away, staring out the window. It brought Zack a strange sense of déjà vu, except their roles had reversed from the previous afternoon.

"Cloud?" Zack called out softly, announcing that he was awake.

Cloud turned around and calmly looked at his best friend, "Good morning."

"Why are you up already?"

Cloud shrugged noncommittally, "Couldn't sleep anymore."

"But Cloud." Zack said with a note of surprise, "You didn't see me."

Cloud shrugged again, "I know you're there, don't I?" He said with the same disinterested tone, turning around to look out of the window again as if to prove his point.

"Yeah but…" Zack didn't continue his sentence.

He frowned in slight confusion. This was such a difference from the way he knew Cloud from the past year. But then a brief flash of memory hit him.

_Loss of emotional feeling_

It was another side effect to the diazepam, but it didn't make any sense. Yesterday's pill should have worn off by now, right? And he hadn't made Cloud take another one that day, leaving it for the next morning as Lucrecia had instructed in the first place. Then again, with how much Zack knew about medicine, the previous dose might just still be in effect.

He groaned softly and rubbed his face. It was too early to break his head of stuff like this. The most important thing was that Cloud was calm and had seemingly improved in another aspect of his anxiety. He knew Zack was there in the room with him, so he wasn't freaking out about not seeing him. That at least brought a smile to Zack's face.

"Never mind. Let's just get ready." He announced as he pushed away the covers to get out of bed.

Cloud turned back around, a frown of confusion on his face, "What for?"

Zack cocked his head, giving the blonde a matching look of confusion, "To continue working on cleaning Seventh Heaven. We can't let Tifa do all the work."

"Seventh Heaven?" Cloud's frown deepened, unable to remember whether that was a name he should know.

The feelings and look of concern came back to Zack in full force. How could Cloud have forgotten?

_Forgetfullness, anterograde amnesia._

Did that have something to do with it? Was the medicine simply affecting Cloud's memory? Zack had actually been able to look up what anterograde amnesia was later the last day. It was a form of amnesia in which a person had difficulty creating new memories. But that actually didn't make any sense, since Cloud hadn't started using the medicine until after they had named the bar. Then again, the memory might have still been recent enough that it had been affected.

Zack just didn't know, and he didn't have the opportunity to think about it right now. He just had to be aware that this could happen, and help the blonde out as best as he could.

"Yeah. It's the bar Tifa got right here in Midgar. We're helping her cleaning it up so she can get it up and running." He explained as if nothing weird had happened.

"Oh." Cloud responded, unaware that he had actually forgotten it, "I guess that's okay."

The matter wasn't discussed any further as the duo began to get ready for the day. They dressed in some fresh clothes they'd managed to bring along from their hometown. Their stacks were dwindling though, Zack noted. They would have to find a way to get them cleaned up soon. Maybe they could do their laundry at the Shinra Building just this once. The reaven-haired young man was sure that there was a service like that. The resident SOLDIERs needed to get their clothes washed as well after all. Perhaps he could ask Sephiroth or Angeal later.

"Cloud, don't forget to take your medicine." Zack noted as he held out the small box to the blonde.

"I already took it."

Just to be sure, Zack took out the small strip and indeed saw that there were now two pills gone instead of just the one from yesterday, "Oh. Right. Good thing you thought about it." Zack floundered, feeling a bit embarrassed that he didn't trust Cloud to be able to take care of it himself.

"I heard Lucrecia just as well as you did Zack. I _know_ I need to take one in the morning and one in the evening."

"I didn't doubt that Cloud. I just didn't think you would take it by yourself."

"Whatever." Cloud shrugged again.

Even though Zack expected the blonde to be annoyed, and his words could certainly interpreted that way, his tone of voice didn't have the slightest note to it. It still sounded disinterested. Like Cloud didn't really care.

Zack briefly wondered what he found more difficult to deal with. A highly emotional Cloud, or an emotionally cut off Cloud. Though this certainly seemed more peaceful, it actually also scared Zack. He knew what to expect from an emotional Cloud, but not from this one. What could his moods suddenly swing to as the effect of the medicine settled down, or started to wear off?

He didn't want to think about it though. Worrying wasn't going to help, even though Zack couldn't help but worry anyway. All he could do was take a deep breath and go with the flow. He would see what the day would have in store for them.

0o0o0

"Zack, when will we go back to Nibelheim?" Cloud asked his best friend softly.

Even though he had been much more relaxed throughout this entire day, with him not clinging to the raven-haired young man all the time, he was still a bit apprehensive of speaking while others were present. So he had been holding off on asking the question that was burning to be asked all morning until Tifa wasn't in the direct vicinity.

Zack tensed slightly and looked up from the chair he was fixing at that moment. Most of the cleaning of the lower bar area had been done, so Tifa decided she would take further care of the kitchen while Zack decided to see what he could salvage of the furniture. Cloud still preferred to be close to him, so had decided to help him out.

They had been working in relative silence until Cloud had suddenly spoken his question. Naturally having this matter brought up again made Zack fearful of another one of Cloud's attacks, yet at the same time it was the tone in which it was spoken that bothered Zack even more. It was genuine and filled with curiosity, like Cloud really and fully expected them to go back at some point. As if he didn't know they had moved here for good instead of just helping Tifa out.

"We're not going back Cloud." Zack said directly, but also with a gentle tone of voice in the hopes of not setting Cloud off.

"Huh? What do you mean? Aren't we just helping out Tifa?" Cloud asked with genuine confusion.

Zack swallowed. On one end he wanted to be painfully honest with his best friend, but on the other hand he didn't want to disrupt the peace between them. It was liberating to have Cloud be a little bit less dependent on him all the time. Yet at the same time Zack didn't want to lie. So perhaps an entirely different approach would be better.

"It'll take a while to help out Tifa Cloud. And after that it wouldn't be nice to leave her and let her fend for herself right? She needs us to help her out."

Cloud blinked while Zack held his breath. As the words sank in Cloud nodded slowly, "I guess you're right." A pause fell and Zack returned to what he was doing, hoping the blonde wouldn't press any further, but he was wrong, "So, we're going back once we know Tifa will be all right?"

Zack bit his lower lip, "That day might not come Cloud." He said carefully.

"Oh…" Cloud trailed off and left the conversation at that, not pressing any further or asking any more questions.

Zack frowned, but decided to return his attention to the leg that needed to be fixed to the chair. Again Cloud was acting so indifferently. It was odd and awkward, and Zack actually hoped these side effects wouldn't last too long. Though there was no screaming and crying, it was just plain weird and Zack was confused with how to handle it. Maybe the medicine wasn't doing much good after all.

"Hello? Anyone here?"

Zack's musings were interrupted by a man's voice calling from the front. He cautiously set down the broken chair and stood up to see who it was with Cloud in tow. On his way inside, he could see Tifa peeking her head out of the kitchen. Their eyes met, and Zack could see the slight fear in her eyes. He shot her a reassuring smile and gestured for her to stay where she was.

Once back in the bar area, Zack's eyes were met with a burly man. His long grey hair was kept back in a short ponytail, and he wore a short beard of the same colour. He was dressed in some sort of leather armour and baggy trousers. Most notably though was the red cape that swooped along as he turned around to face the raven-haired young man.

"Can I help you?" Zack asked, his posture guarded as he tried to judge this man's character and strength.

The man smiled warmly, "There's no need to be so tense lad. My name is Zangan. I'm a friend of Angeal, and he's asked me to teach a girl called Tifa my craft."

The mention of Commander Hewley made Zack lose most of his tension. The man seemed friendly enough, and he seemed genuine.

"Me?"

Zack and Cloud turned around to see Tifa standing behind them. Apparently the girl had gotten too curious and wanted to see who it was herself.

"Yes lass. Angeal told me you could use some training."

"Excuse me." Zack spoke up, "But what kind of training are we talking about here?"

"Why self defence of course." Zangan explained with another inviting smile, "I travel around the world teaching kids martial arts. I've got 128 students around the world, but am currently mostly involved with a project right here in Midgar."

"And you're going to teach me?" Tifa asked, her face brightening with a smile of relief and excitement.

"That's the plan, but just so you know, it won't be for free."

"Oh." Tifa's face fell, "But we don't have a lot of money at this moment."

Zangan cocked his head to the side, "Angeal told me you would be able to pay me."

"Perhaps once we've got this place all fixed up and running we will, but right now we're on a tight budget."

"Hmm…" Zangan mused, pinching his chin as he deliberated the situation, "Perhaps we can come to an agreement."

"Like what?" Tifa asked, feeling excitement well up in her again.

Zangan lifted his finger. It was not a warning gesture, but rather to show that he was very serious about what he was going to say, "Since you're under some sort of protection from Angeal, I guess I can trust you to pay me back once you can. I also would hate myself if I would let a young lass like yourself fall victim to the dangers Midgar has to offer, knowing that I could have done something about it."

"Thank you!" Tifa exclaimed, "I promise I'll do my best and not let you down!"

Zangan nodded, "Well in that case I would like to start right now."

0o0o0

If there was only one true fact in the world, then it would be that Genesis had no idea why in the name of LOVELESS he was standing in front of the rundown nightly recreational establishment in the middle of Sector 7 slums. In all honesty, the auburn-haired second Commander of Shinra's SOLDIER army had no business being here. Neither did he enjoy being here. Neither did he _want_ to be here. The slums of Midgar were never places that he liked getting to in the first place. There was simply nothing there that made the trek worth it in his opinions. Yet still he was here, standing in front of the building his friends' protégés were apparently staying at.

He certainly hadn't planned on coming here. He was bored and, because Sephiroth and Angeal were busy at that moment, decided to go for a walk. Though his feet would usually take him to the upper plate of Sector 8, seeing if he could use his authority to get into the theatres where actors were rehearsing his favourite play, they took him down to Sector 7 this time, and even further down to the slums.

But why was he even here? He didn't care about a bunch of civilians, especially since they probably didn't even know the first thing about literature, LOVELESS in particular. So why was he here?

He kept asking himself that same question over and over again as he just stood outside of the future bar. The answer had actually come to him the first time it popped up, but it wasn't to his satisfaction so he desperately tried to deny it. He certainly wasn't here because he was genuinely curious about these three people, and willing to found out more about himself because neither Angeal nor Sephiroth was telling him. Yet no matter how many times he tried to deny it, the truth of the matter was that this was actually the truth. The real, ugly and despicable truth. Commander Genesis Rhapsodos was _not_ a man who cared about anyone other than himself and his two friends.

With an irritated sigh he decided that he'd best get it over with. Hopefully, satisfying his denied curiosity would make it go away and leave him to undertake ventures that actually _did_ matter. He firmly climbed up the few steps in front of the building. The boards creaked in protest, and Genesis wondered whether they were actually going to break right under him. He grimaced, now that wasn't a very appealing thought.

The boards held out though, and the Commander safely reached the front doors, which were unlocked. Upon opening his door his delicate nose was hit with an odd smell, consisting of a combination of smoke, alcohol, general mustiness and cleaning supplies. At least the latter was strong enough to make the smell slightly bearable, otherwise Genesis's enhanced sense would have made him turn around and walk straight back out.

What annoyed him more however, was that there wasn't a soul to be seen. If this place had already been stocked, he could have walked right up and stolen the ware. He clicked his tongue. Such carelessness. Didn't they know in what kind of city they were? Even though Genesis generally only mingled with the people on the upper plate, who had at least _some_ class, even he knew that leaving a place open like this was only asking for trouble. How were his friends able to put up with their naivety?

Instead of calling out though, he heard some noise coming from the back of the building, and headed in that direction. Walking past the bar and the kitchen, he saw another door. This one was wide open though, and the noises were coming from there. He continued walking, following the sounds that sounded like fighting. Upon walking to the door he arrived at what seemed to be a small, fenced off open area. To his left were two boys, one with black hair and the other with blonde. The black-haired one was working on fixing a chair, while the blonde one was sitting next to him and watching the scene in front of him. The scene consisted out of an old man and a young girl going over some martial art move. The man would demonstrate the move before the girl would try to copy it.

Genesis's arrival didn't went unnoticed though, and shortly after his arrival four pairs of eyes moved in his direction.

"Commander Rhapsodos." Gasped the black-haired boy.

Genesis couldn't resist the temptation to smirk. At least the kid knew who he was, like he should anyway, "I see my reputation precedes me."

"Who is this Zack?" Cloud asked his friend softly.

Genesis's enhanced hearing picked up on the whispered words though, and turned his head to glare at the blonde, "Is it true what they say about blonde people being dumb?" He sneered.

Cloud, who had been relatively calm and relaxed before all this, was now suddenly shocked back into a fearful state. The glare and the harsh words caused him to cower away, hiding behind his best friend.

Before anyone else could speak up, Cloud's defence came from a rather unexpected person, "Leave Cloud alone!"

Genesis turned his attention to the young girl that had spoken up, only to see her glaring right back at him with her fists raised in front of her. He quirked an eyebrow. Did this girl seriously thing she could take him on? Besides, he was annoyed with the blonde kid's ignorance, but wasn't planning on hurting him or anything.

But Tifa's stance only hardened, determination written all over her face and blazing in her red eyes, "Not everybody knows who you are. You could also just introduce yourself instead of looking at them like they've committed a deadly sin and insulting them."

In truth that was exactly how Genesis thought about it. He was a Commander of Shinra's SOLDIER, second in command only to Sephiroth. How dared anyone not knowing him? Yet the girl's reaction was also slightly amusing to him. She obviously stood no chance against him, yet was still willing to stand up for her friend. Was it this attitude that intrigued his other two friends so?

He decided to test that theory, "And what if I do expect everybody to know who I am? What are you going to do about it?"

Tifa faltered slightly. She was obviously aware that she was no match for him, but still continued to stand her ground. Genesis had to compliment her for that.

"Tifa, don't anger him." Zack spoke up, hoping the girl would back down.

"No Zack." She said heatedly, shifting back into a firm stance, "If this man thinks he can just barge in here and hurt Cloud, then I will make sure he understands that I do not take that lightly."

Everybody fell silent after that. Genesis still regarded the girl with amusement, but also with a slight appreciation. At the same time Tifa held her ground, keeping up the visage of being strong, yet at the same time sweating bullets out of fear and nerves. Cloud was still cowering behind Zack, while the latter tensely regarded the scene in front of him.

Zangan was actually the one who seemed to be the most relaxed. Ever since the Commander had made his presence known he hadn't spoken a word. He knew that Genesis could be an arrogant pompous bastard at times, but throughout this exchange he knew that he wasn't one to harm people who were obviously no match for him. If anything the auburn-haired man hated losing, but he hated an unfair match even more. He was one to seek out challenges, and a young girl certainly didn't pose one. So despite the tense moment, he wasn't worried at all. In fact, he was proud that he had already managed to tap into Tifa's inner fighter. In just a few short hours, he had come to learn that this young girl could well become one of his best students.

The tense moment finally let up after about a minute of silence, when Genesis smirked and relaxed, satisfied with his observation, "Well, I guess I had better introduce myself then before little Miss Fisticuffs over here will beat me into a bloody pulp. My name is Genesis Rhapsodos, Commander of SOLDIER."

Confused with her seeming victory, Tifa forgot all about her fighting pose and allowed her hands to move to her sides. Seeing her dumbfounded reaction, Zack decided to speak up, "And why are you here Commander, if I may ask?"

Genesis turned his attention back to the black-haired boy, "To see if I could find out why my friends went through so much trouble to help you out..

"Friends?" Tifa wondered out loud.

"Commander Angeal and General Sephiroth Tifa." Zangan told her, "The three might be the most powerful SOLDIERs, but they're also each other's friends."

"That's correct." Genesis conceded with a nod, "Up until now I just couldn't understand why Sephiroth had actually agreed to taking you three with him, and why Angeal missed quality time with me just so he could see you." He paused, looking at the three youngsters in turn and lingering his gaze on Tifa, "But I think I've found the answer here today. Especially you Miss Fisticuffs. No one who knew who I was has ever been able to stand up to me, unless they thought they stood a chance against me. You are the first, and for that you have my admiration."

"O-Oh…" Tifa couldn't help but flush red over the compliment.

Genesis then turned his attention to Zack and Cloud, the latter still not daring to come out from behind his best friend, and his expression hardened, "However, you boys should be ashamed of yourselves. You may come from a town where there was nothing to fear, but you're in the big city now. This isn't a place for pansies and carelessness." He gestured behind him towards the bar area, "People have been able to come in here without you noticing while you were out here. You can never assume that people will be honest here, especially not in the slums. You'd do well by making sure to lock everything you can't keep an eye on yourself."

"Now wait a minute here." Zack spoke up, feeling indignant anger rise up inside of him despite the truth of Genesis's words, "We didn't ask you for your opinion."

"It's not an opinion, it's a fact." Genesis countered bluntly, "I understand you wish to join SOLDIER, right? Well tough luck with that kind of attitude. Like Midgar itself SOLDIER is also no place for pansies and carelessness. You will need order and discipline if you want to make it. If you can't even take some solid and well-meant advice, even if it's brought harshly, then you might as well not apply at all." Genesis then motioned towards Cloud with his chin, "And that counts for blondie over there too. If he needs a young girl to protect him, then he might as well throw himself to the wolves. People like him usually tend to not survive for very long out there."

"You don't even know why he is that way." Zack countered heatedly.

"I don't need to know. Likewise people aren't going to stop and ask what's his story before they will trample right over him without a second thought. Midgar also isn't a place for sob stories, so he'd-"

"That's enough Commander." Zangan interjected, "I think he gets the point."

Genesis remained silent after the interjection, but observed the seething young man in front of him. Zack growled and clenched his fists, but didn't otherwise offer a retort. He was just like a puppy who tried to be a wolf. The Commander could honestly say that he didn't feel any of the admiration for him that he felt for the young girl. If SOLDIER would allow women to join, he'd say she was a much better candidate than him.

In the meanwhile Zack was hopelessly trying to control his anger. He _knew_ that Cloud couldn't defend himself in his state. He didn't need someone else to tell him that. That was actually one of his main worries asides from the blonde's mental recovery. But there was nothing that could be done at this moment. Cloud would have to make more progress before he could work his way to protecting himself. That wasn't going to happen over the course of the night.

Yet at the same time the Commander's words also had another effect on him. He felt determination rise up within him again. He wanted to prove this man wrong. He wanted to prove to him that they were going to be all right here in Midgar; that Cloud would recover and be able to defend himself; that he himself was cut out to be in SOLDIER. This man, his approach was so differently from his friends'. Sephiroth was direct, but not arrogant. Angeal was challenging, but supportive. And Genesis, well, he was direct, challenging, arrogant, and not supportive at all.

But Zack was going to prove him wrong in all his assumptions. Cloud, Tifa, himself, all three of them were going to be all right. Shortly, he would join the SOLDIER programme and move up in its ranks. Tifa would get her bar running together with Cloud. And then he would tell this man that he was wrong.

Seeing Zack's seething posture and deciding that it was indeed enough like the martial arts tutor had indicated, Genesis decided that he had overstayed his welcome. He turned his attention to the girl one more time, "Make sure you stock up on some Banora dumb apple cider once you open up this place. It's Angeal's personal favourite." He said before he turned around and walked away.

The four remaining people watched him leave in silence. Zack feeling his anger dissipate now that the man was gone.

"Don't let the man get to you lad." Zangan said after a while, "For all his arrogance his words ring true, and he means well."

"I know." Zack ground out, slowly releasing a pent up breath he'd been holding while consciously relaxing his hands, "But it's not like there's anything I can do about it overnight."

"Indeed you cannot. But you can take measures that will buy you some more time. Making sure this building is locked, even while you're here, is one of the things you can do. Genesis is right in that aspect. While we've been out here, people could have gotten in and stolen stuff."

"Why is there so much to be taken into consideration?" Zack wondered out loud while placing a hand on his forehead.

Zangan just shrugged, "Welcome to the big city lad." Was all the explanation he offered.

Zack just stared at him, exhaling slowly again as he shook his head. Why did it seem that every little bit of success they'd made here also caused them to take a step back? When were they finally set on moving only forward?

0o0o0

**A/N: **First of all, the final comment Genesis made was suggested to me by one of the reviewers. Sadly, I'm unable to find out who made the suggestion -.- Thanks for who did! I really liked putting it there :).

I'm starting to love Genesis more with each sentence that I write in scenes he's in. He basically writes himself. I didn't really have a clue as to how I wanted that final scene to go specifically, but Genesis told me to just roll with it. I really like how it turned out in the end :D.

Right, so this is the final 'slow' chapter. In the next one we're going to skip ahead a few weeks and see how everyone is doing then. I can reveal that Hojo will be back. What more can the mad scientist do to our favourite little blonde? Stay tuned.

Until next time! Leave a review on your way out please!


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **Welcome to chapter 17 of Fractured Love!

An early update for you guys this week, and not without reason. I'm going on a three-week-holiday tomorrow afternoon, and I didn't want to leave without giving you guys and girls and update :). So yeah this also means that I won't be updating while I'm gone. I probably will be spending most of my evenings writing though, so hopefully I'll come back with more goodness for all you lovely readers.

Have a nice summer and see you in three weeks!

Without any further ado, I'll let you get to reading. Remember, I do not own FF7 or any of its characters, Zack and Cloud rock, and Sephiroth is the best antagonist ever created.

Enjoy!

0o0o0

**Chapter 17  
**

'It has been a while since I last worried this much.' Zack thought to himself.

He was standing in his and Cloud's shared room on the second floor of Seventh Heaven. He could hear Tifa downstairs in the kitchen, busying herself with making breakfast. That was always his cue to get out of bed himself.

Over the past few weeks a lot had changed. They'd managed to get Seventh Heaven suitable for them to live at in just a few more days after they'd purchased it. It was a stressful time. Cloud had been adamant about sharing a room with Zack. The latter could see that this confused the girl a lot. Though she had silently understood the blonde's need to have his best friend near before, he had made some significant progress during the first stages of his recovery. She'd actually fully expected him to be ready for his own room.

But Cloud had refused. He had reverted back into his old state of clinging to Zack and begging him not to leave him upon hearing the proposal. In order to keep the peace Zack had grudgingly decided to give in. He didn't want to push his friend more than was necessary. However, them sharing a room did pose a significant problem. Even though Cloud had made some progress, his physical need for Zack still remained to be a thing.

And that's why Zack always made sure to get up as soon as he heard Tifa go down the stairs. Luckily enough the girl had enough decency to not barge in right away, but she did have the tendency to come back upstairs to call them down for breakfast. If anything else, Zack knew he had to prevent Tifa from finding out what went on behind closed doors. If she ever found out that he and Cloud were intimate…he just couldn't bear the thought. Even though Cloud had made it clear that he didn't share such fears, Zack just didn't want Tifa to find out.

But that wasn't what had Zack worried at that moment. No, what was worrying him was his best friend's current state. Cloud was lying in their bed, staring up at the ceiling. When prompted he didn't respond at all. It was only because he was breathing that Zack knew that he was still alive, because in all honesty the blonde looked like he wasn't.

That was another thing that was going on. The medicine that Cloud took was causing him to experience a wide diversity of side effects. One day he could get through it seeming like he was a completely normal person. He would talk and smile, even in Tifa's presence and to her. On other days it would be like there was hardly any difference between him having taken the medicine or not. He was also susceptible to massive moods wings. One word could turn a seemingly calm teen into an angry nibel wolf. It was like his emotions were either cut off or on high alert. To top it off he often experienced bouts of forgetfulness and confusion. Zack remembered waking up one day to find Cloud gone from the room. He found him just outside the building looking around in a dazed state. He was wondering where he was, and didn't seem to be able to grasp his best friend's explanation.

That had certainly been a weird day. But with all these cases Zack had been able to deal with it. This however was new and scary. Cloud was completely catatonic, and Zack had no idea how to snap him out of it.

He had voiced his concerns to Lucrecia of course. A part of every session was reserved for talking about how Cloud had been doing since the last one. Zack would go into the blonde's behaviour in quite a bit of detail. Even Cloud himself added to it, if his disposition that day was to talk to his therapist. The doctor had taken detailed notes of his behaviour, but always brushed it off and turned the topic to how Cloud was dealing with his exercises instead.

Zack trusted the woman. He really did, but whenever she did that he couldn't help but feel that something was going on that he wasn't aware of. He could accept that Cloud would react strongly to the medicine the first few times, but this was getting ridiculous. Before all this he at least knew what to expect every day. It wasn't what he had wanted, but at the same time it had brought him a sense of comfort. Now every day was different, and it seemed impossible to predict what was going to happen next. Honestly, it made him more stressed out than everything that had happened the past year.

0o0o0

Tifa on the other hand had never felt happier. She was smiling all the way through while she was preparing breakfast for all of them. Yesterday had been a really good day for Cloud. He had talked to her, smiled to her and had even dared to help her out at the bar a bit. It had only been an hour before the crowd became too oppressive for him to stay comfortable, but at least it was something.

She smiled even brighter while she flipped the pancake she was cooking. Everything was going so well. Her bar had been a great success upon opening. They didn't draw too much attention for Don Corneo to consider them a threat, but they got by comfortably with the patrons they were getting. Having Angeal, Genesis and even Sephiroth as regulars helped her a massive amount in keeping any unwanted attention away.

Her lessons with Zangan, whom she could now pay, were also of great help. Learning how to defend herself had greatly boosted her confidence. The fact that Zangan often praised her for her talent and keen senses only added to that. She had proven herself to be a swift learner. Whenever Zangan taught her a new move, she would pick it up after only a few tries. Then she would quickly figure out how to incorporate the new move into her overall fighting style. It felt great to know that she could handle herself, and protect those who needed it. A brief glance at Cloud, who was often watching her as she was training, only strengthened her resolve.

At least she wasn't afraid now to sternly instruct any drunkard to stop whacking her bottom. She remembered how the first few nights had been nerve wrecking. As the first few costumers walked in, some of them brawny men with no decency at all, she had almost felt as if she was going to faint. Throughout the night men were constantly groping her, whacking her bottom or saying things that made her uncomfortable. One night one of the men crossed the line though. He had been ogling Cloud, who had stuck close to Zack while he was helping out the girl, throughout the entire night. Eventually the alcohol got to his brain and he advanced on the poor blonde, ready to drag him off outside. Before Zack could respond, Tifa had jumped into the fray. The ass whooping she had given that particular guy was very memorable, as the man had never dared to set foot in the bar ever again. At that point everybody knew the girl was not someone to mess around with. They either kept their hands to themselves or were kicked out. It was as simple as that. Not even the absence or presence of Shinra's leader trio made any difference. Tifa was a force to be reckoned with on her own.

So all in all, there wasn't anything that Tifa wanted more at this moment. She was happy, the bar was running smoothly and Cloud was slowly getting better. It might have been a rough start, but that was all in the past now.

With a final flip she deposited the last pancake on a plate and turned off the stove. She wiped down her hands on her apron and started walking back upstairs. It was time to get the boys to get up.

'Hopefully it will be another good day for Cloud.' She thought with a smile as she knocked on the door and opened it.

"Good morning boys breakfast is-" But she didn't finish her sentence.

She saw Zack kneeling at Cloud's bedside. He was shaking him gently, muttering to him to snap out of it. Her smile fell immediately. Apparently Cloud wasn't allowed to have two good days in a row it seemed.

"What's wrong with him this time Zack?" She asked with a worried tone as she advanced on the bed.

Zack looked at her with the same worry shining in his eyes, "He's not responding Tifa. He's completely catatonic."

She looked down at the blonde, who was still staring vacantly at the ceiling. Before she could say something however, Cloud suddenly started moving his hand. With bated breath the two watched as their friend slowly extended his hand towards the ceiling, in what gesture they didn't know.

"Green." Cloud groaned, almost intelligible, "Everything…is green."

"Green? How come Cloud?" Zack asked in worry, though he was somewhat relieved that something was happening.

If Cloud had heard him though, he didn't show it. He continued to stare at his extended hand as he rambled on, "Voices…they…are calling me…mommy…daddy…"

"Zack, what is going on?" Tifa nearly screeched, feeling fear creep up inside of her. Cloud had never responded this way.

"I don't know." Zack ground out in frustration, grabbing the leaflet with the instructions about the medicine from the nightstand.

He had been keeping that close for the past two weeks. Every time Cloud had a weird response he would immediately take it to see if what was happening was normal. It never really helped though. The list of side effects for diazepam was rather long. It didn't make any sense. It was almost like everything could happen.

"Mommy…why is everything green?...Daddy…can we go out to play?" Cloud kept murmuring while Zack scanned the list.

He also couldn't shake off another feeling though. Whenever he looked at the list there was just something off about it. The effects were just so random. Like why would 'glowing green eyes' be a side effect of a clinically attested medicine? There was also something else though. It just kept nagging at him. If he looked closely part of the list of side effects was a little bit different. It was barely noticeable, but the font was most definitely different and of a slightly different size. I was almost as if it had been added later, but the person who did didn't have the original so couldn't simply use that.

"Zack, look at his eyes." Tifa suddenly said.

Her worried tone alarmed him, and he immediately tore himself away from the leaflet to look at his best friend's eyes. At first glance there didn't seem to be anything odd other than the vacant look in them. But he gasped when he finally saw it. Behind his beautiful sky-blue irises…it was unmistakable. There was a small swirl of green there.

"Green…so pretty." Cloud murmured again.

Well, at least he could check 'glowing green eyes' off the list. But that didn't get him one step closer as to why this was happening in the first place. He drew his eyebrows together. Whatever was going on, this just didn't feel right at all. He had to take Cloud to another therapy session later that day, and it was high time to have a good conversation with the good doctor.

0o0o0

"Vincent." Lucrecia said with a tremble in her voice.

The receptionist instantly looked up from his work to look at the doctor in concern. She was holding out a small box to him. He took it to see what it was, and quickly saw what was bothering her. It was another two weeks worth of diazepam, labelled for patient Cloud Strife.

"It is unadvised to prescribe any benzodiazepine for more than two weeks in order to prevent dependability and addiction." Lucrecia explained, though Vincent already knew that from all the years he'd been working for her."

"So what are you going to do?" He asked her while handing back the unwanted box.

"I…I don't know."

"Lucrecia…"

Vincent stood up and enveloped the doctor into a gentle hug. It had become something he did often nowadays whenever she was stressed out over Cloud's case. After their fights during the early stages of Cloud's recovery, a lot of fears and frustrations had been put forward. In the end Lucrecia couldn't take it any longer that the only person she could confide in argued so much with her. They had come to an agreement. They would follow along with Hojo's ploy, but only for as long as nothing really bad happened to Cloud. She would still see him every other day after all, so she could keep a close eye on him. In return she would have to keep Vincent up to date and allow him to help her.

It had all settled down to their current ways. Lucrecia would do her best to monitor Cloud's reactions to the medicine, and convince Zack that everything was going well. It would always stress her out though, so she always turned to Vincent after such a meeting for a hug and a talk. Talking to him always allowed her to look at the matter from a different perspective, to filter out what was a normal response and what wasn't.

It didn't always help though. Cloud's reaction to the medicine had proven itself to be erratic. Normally people wouldn't have random reactions to any prescribed drug. They might show symptoms of one side effect or the other, but not change randomly on the fly, as was happening with her blonde patient. She didn't understand, but so far none of the reactions had proven to be really dangerous.

On a side note, what was also bothering her was that Cloud didn't seem to have the reaction Hojo was aiming for. Zack had described Cloud to be forgetfull or forgetting recent events on a number of occasions, but never had the blonde ever truly forgotten anything from before their coming to Midgar. It was obviously for this reason that Hojo was prolonging the prescription. But at this rate it wouldn't be the Mako that would inevitably harm Cloud, but the actual medicine it was hiding in.

"Did Hojo explain any of this?" Vincent asked after a few moments of silence.

"Not really." Lucrecia said while disengaging herself from the hug, "Only that he'd sent the next batch and expected me to keep up the good work with the reports I've been filing."

Vincent regarded her briefly before replying. Lucrecia was looking at him as if he held all the answers. He wished it were true, but it sadly wasn't. The only advise he could really give her was to tell Hojo to shove the tampered medicine up where the sun won't shine. But at this point he knew there was no use to suggesting that. Lucrecia just simply couldn't stand up to her former love interest. Calling Hojo himself also wasn't an option. The scientist would probably simply scoff at his attempt to meddle in the affairs of which Vincent obviously had no knowledge about. He would then find a way to contact Lucrecia personally again and get what he wanted from her anyway.

So whatever he was going to tell her needed to be the lesser of two evils, "Perhaps you should call him and tell him you cannot prescribe Cloud any more diazepam, and request that he finds another way."

"Perhaps…" The therapist agreed solemnly, clearly not eager to contact the scientist.

Vincent pulled her back close again and placed a gentle kiss on top of her head, one of the few things he allowed himself to do ever since he'd confessed his love to the woman, "You can do it." He encouraged her, "Just think about what's best for your patient."

Lucrecia nodded against his chest, "I'll try." She promised.

0o0o0

Hojo wasn't surprised in the slightest when his phone went off. He even smirked, for he had expected this particular call for a good few hours now.

"I'll be right back my precious specimen." He murmured to the groaning person lying strapped down and mostly naked on his examination table.

Said person actually wasn't really aware of what Hojo was telling him, being too far gone with whatever Hojo had previously injected in him to know. The scientist disregarded the groan and gingerly put his tools down and wiped his hands while he walked towards the ringing device. As expected, the caller id flashed his former assistant's name. His smirk widened.

"Good morning darling." Hojo basically purred, knowing it would get to the woman every time, "I trust you've received the medicine I've sent you?"

And so it did now as well. He could hear a slight hesitation before the woman spoke up, "Professor Hojo, yes…yes I did."

"Splendid. I hope your work will continue to be as thorough as ever. It was due to your hard work that I'd been able to improve my work."

A gasp, and another smirk, "Improve?"

"But of course. You should know that no new medicine can be successful after its first production, even if the concept behind it had been ingenious. Especially with Mako. Ah, you wouldn't believe the things I discover about this marvellous substance every single day."

"So…does that mean that…?"

Hojo scoffed, "Of course, darling. Before this, Mako had only two usages. One to provide electricity, and the other to improve and enhance a being's physical prowess. Though I used the attested concept of the latter, this usage is still very much in the beginning stages of being developed and brought to the test."

"Hojo!" Lucrecia suddenly yelled, though the scientist could hear that the woman was scared as well, "You made me give my patient a potentially harmful medicine so you could _test_ whether it would affect his memory?!"

Hojo scoffed again, "Please doctor, although your apparent faith in me is humbling, even you should have realized how experimental this is."

The scientist looked up at this point, looking at his specimen still weakly groaning on the table. His smirk returned as he walked back to the young man with the phone still pressed against his ear.

"But if it makes you feel any better your reports and my own testing have made me able to narrow down our options considerably. You should be seeing some more substantial effects over the next two weeks. We can narrow it down even more and might even achieve our goal before the end of the month!"

"_Our_ goal?" Lucrecia fumed, "You presume too much that I-"

"You don't then?" Hojo interrupted her, his enthusiasm making him cackle slightly, "Be honest with yourself Lucrecia. If you didn't want this project to succeed then you would have never agreed to it. In that aspect you haven't changed at all. It was the same thing that made you offer up your child in favour of the Jenova Project."

"Sephiroth was our child!"

"Pah, just because I had a hand in his conception doesn't mean that he's my son. The moment you offered him up he became a test subject. Nothing more and nothing less. It doesn't matter that he turned out to be a resounding success."

"That…that's…so wrong. Don't you have any sense of morality?"

"I just don't allow myself to get emotionally attached. It provides much better results that way, and much more quickly."

Lucrecia fell silent at that moment. She knew that it was no use to argue with Hojo over this. The man wasn't going to change his mind, and trying to do so anyway would only cause her more grief. Not that Hojo's apt change of subject hadn't done so already. Being reminded of Sephiroth, and having it pointed out to her that she was doing the exact same thing as before was breaking her resolve. At first she'd hoped to redeem herself with Cloud, but the longer she didn't do anything to stop the professor the less she would.

But even though she realized this now, she still couldn't stop. She would wind up giving Cloud his new batch of medicine anyway. This argument wasn't going to change that, and Hojo knew that all too well. That was the sole reason why he allowed this conversation to escalate to this point. While for others this would have given them enough incentive to defy him, Lucrecia would always remain loyal to him, no matter how much she hated it.

Hojo heard Lucrecia sigh at the other end of the line, signifying his victory. He had already achieved hook and line, and now it was time for the sinker. And with perfect timing, the test subject he was hovering over started to wake up.

"Hold on for a moment darling." He murmured, putting his phone down, but made sure Lucrecia could listen in on what he was about to do, "Easy there. Tell me, do you know your name?"

"G-Greg Langley." The man said weakly.

Hojo nodded, "Very good. Do you know where you are, and who I am?"

"I'm…I'm…" The man looked at the professor in confusion, "I could swear that I know, but I can't seem to recall."

"Perfect." Hojo said in glee, "Now please excuse me, I've got a phone call to finish."

With those words he picked up a syringe and injected the lightly protesting man with a sedative that would keep him under for a few hours. He then smirked again and picked up the phone again.

"Did you hear that darling? It couldn't remember details it knew prior to being injected with my new type of Mako. As soon as I can isolate the specific element that does that, and have it target a specific memory…just think of all the possibilities!"

"Hojo…just how exactly have you been able to reach these conclusions so quickly?" Lucrecia said in a weak voice, like she was scared to actually find out the answer.

"Simple doctor. Trial and error. I'd added Mako to each and every pill I provided you with, but each had been processed differently or was added in a different quantity. According to your detailed reports, I have been able to isolate what kind of process makes the Mako affect the memory and to what extent. And of course I have been doing tests of my own to verify your results. Except I didn't add the original medicine for my test subjects in order to eliminate any effect it could have. It just so happens that one of the condensation processes has already been shown to affect the memory. Now all we need to do is move from there. The new batch of pills have already been adjusted to these findings, so we should be seeing progress really soon and be able to continue to work from there."

Lucrecia fell silent at that point again, letting the professor's words seep in. The pills hadn't all been the same, which had been her initial assumption. It surely explained one thing that was still bothering her. Usually a patient was prone to one or perhaps two side effects if any at all. Yet Cloud's had been all over the chart. Although she had been able to ignore that fact because the side effects seemed rather normal and didn't harm her patient, it had struck her as weird. At least now that part did have an explanation.

But that realisation made her worry even more. It also steeled her resolve to try and deny using the new batch of pill he'd sent her. She took a deep breath before she spoke up again.

"About those pills professor, in my role as a professional psychologist I cannot with good conscience prescribe any benzodiazepine for more than two weeks. So I wo-"

"That's the biggest misguided conception I've ever heard. Remember that these aren't normal pills doctor."

"But how will I explain prescribing them for another two weeks then?"

"I'll leave that in your capable hands doctor. I'm sure you can figure something out. Just make sure he gets them. I _will_ find out if he won't."

He gave Lucrecia no more opportunity to protest by quickly ending the call after that. He'd made his point and needed to leave the woman feeling powerless in order to make sure she kept doing as he told her to do. Allowing her room to argue too much might eventually turn her against him, and he had to prevent that at all costs. He needed to keep the upper hand for this project to succeed.

As a matter of fact, though he had been furious about the General's decision to destroy all of the research at Nibelheim, he was no secretly glad that the man had likewise provided him with this opportunity. He was truly verging on a breakthrough with this project, and if, no, when he would succeed it the possibilities would be endless. Not only would it be a scientific breakthrough, but its uses for Shinra would be massive.

SOLDIERs who had seen something that would turn out to be restricting their ability to function were now let go from the company. But with this new research they could simply pop a pill, forget, and then be put back on active duty. There was also the possibility to let the pill become a standard part of the military's equipment. Should someone ever get captured they wouldn't be able to give the enemy confidential information that would harm the mission or even the company itself because they had simply forgotten. Also, no doubts the Turks would be interested in using the substance as well.

Hojo smirked as he turned his attention back to the now unconscious test subject on his examination table. Yes. As long as he could keep Lucrecia right where he wanted her to be, this was going to be a development that rivalled Jenova Project S. Of which General Sephiroth was the end product.

0o0o0

**A/N: **So yeah, loads of progress in this chapter. Basically we're now two weeks after Cloud received his first batch of pills, so we're halfway to when Zack is going to leave. I'd say most of the important stuff has been addressed. Cloud's reactions to the medicine, the explanation as to why they are all over the chart, Hojo being Hojo, Lucrecia still not managing to stand up to him, Tifa becoming bad ass, and Zack still being a little worrywart. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, because I could finally make some progress time wise without it just being a complete summary. I hope you enjoyed it as well.

Until next time! Leave a review on your way out please!


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **Welcome to chapter 18 of Fractured Love!

I'm back everyone! I had a great holiday with my family. Lots of walking in the forest with my dog, cycling, swimming, roller skating, going out to eat at my favourite restaurant of all time, you name it. The weather was mostly good, so I'm not complaining. I also managed to type up three chapters for you to enjoy and work a bit on side projects. I'll be good to go for a while, and hopefully this has helped me in getting back into my old rhythm of typing up a chapter in a week instead of two. I would love to update more often you see, but I just get distracted a lot by other things I want to do… Like right now I've got loads of YouTube videos and Fanfiction chapters to get through. I've read all of the latter ones that I want to review to, but I hate typing reviews on my phone, so I left that for when I came back. So expect one soon if I'm following your story.

But coming back to what I said before, I'm trying to be more dedicated to my writing and go back to uploading once a week. This story is far from finished and there are a lot more ideas roaming through my head I would like to get to before they die out. Cross your fingers everyone! For now I'm going to set the date for the next chapter on Sunday one and a half weeks from now on, so that's August 23rd. The reason for this is because my brother tried to fix my laptop (one corner was a bit loose), but managed to unplug my internal monitor. I'm only able to upload right now because I'm still able to use my external monitor, but I'm going to bring my laptop to be properly fixed tomorrow.

Without any further ado, I'll let you get to reading. Remember, I do not own FF7 or any of its characters, Zack and Cloud rock, and Sephiroth is the best antagonist ever created.

Enjoy!

0o0o0

**Chapter 18  
**

"Huh? What's this?" Cloud asked as he took the small box from Lucrecia's hands, not noticing how they were slightly trembling.

"It's your new batch of your medicine." Lucrecia answered, her voice betraying a slight waver as she reluctantly relinquished it.

Cloud, who had eventually snapped out of his catatonic state by now and had switched into a mood that made him comfortable enough to speak up to other people besides Zack, turned his head to look at his best friend with uncertainty in his eyes, "But Zack, I thought you told me that the instructions said to not take this stuff for longer than a few weeks."

"Yeah, that's what it said." Zack nodded, "It wasn't specific on how many though, so I just assumed that one two-week-prescription was the limit."

Lucrecia resisted the urge to bite her bottom lip. Zack's assumption was of course true, but she knew that Hojo had purposely changed the instructions to prevent Cloud from refusing to take them anymore. The only positive thing about that was that she shouldn't have too much trouble getting the blonde to continue with this medicine, but on the other hand she wished the scientist had actually overlooked that particular detail so she could refuse giving them more easily.

"It actually depends on the patient. That's why it's not being specific." Lucrecia answered without hesitation, having rehearsed her story hours before the two even stepped into her office, "Some patients are more prone to becoming resistant and addicted to this type of medicine, while others can safely take them for up to two months at most."

Cloud studied the box again after Lucrecia had spoken, turning it around in his hands as if he tried to figure something out by just looking at the box. In fact, he didn't exactly believe what his therapist was trying to tell him. Sure enough he had made some steps towards his recovery, and he had to admit that he enjoyed the days in which he felt calm, rational and overall good. Yet at the same time he felt that there was something wrong. He was also keenly aware of how weird this medicine made him feel at other times. They made him feel sick, lethargic, tired, and he absolutely hated it when he was forgetful or even forgot important things. He was scared whenever he found out that he had acted weirdly and couldn't remember it, like this morning, when he had apparently been acting like a hopeless case of Mako poisoning.

That last thought made him frown and look back at his therapist, "So you mean to say that I'm not one of those people? That I won't get resistant and addicted I mean?"

"No Cloud. In fact, you're doing very well on these. I think they are vital for your continued recovery."

"I beg to differ." Zack spoke up.

The stern look on his face nearly made Lucrecia falter, but she quickly caught herself and asked, "How so Zack?"

Zack shook his head in frustration, "I cannot deny that these pills are helping Cloud on some days, but for the past two weeks he's also been through a lot of weird or just plain bad days. Just this morning he was completely catatonic and then started mumbling something about hearing voices and seeing his parents." Cloud flinched briefly, not because this was the first time he heard of this, because he hadn't, but rather because of his parents being mentioned. But Zack continued, "For the past two weeks I've kept telling you about Cloud's condition, and always did you respond with reassurances that nothing was wrong." He paused briefly, letting out a deep sigh before continuing, "I'm not claiming I know how a medicine like this is supposed to work, but I do feel that this is not the way."

"I understand your doubts Zack. I really do." Lucrecia responded, knowing how she was going to counter this, because she had expected this to happen, "And you're right that usually patients don't experience such a wide range of side effects. But just because Cloud does doesn't mean that he's resistant or becoming addicted. It just means that the medicine needs to be adjusted slightly to the patient's needs."

"Adjusted?" Cloud intervened, curious as to what that meant.

"Yes Cloud." Lucrecia nodded, "Your first prescription consisted out of a normal dosage for someone of your age and weight, but due to the wide arrange of effects, these new pills will have a slightly lesser dosage. You'll probably notice the difference fairly soon, and your reactions to these shouldn't be so erratic anymore."

"So these won't make me act so weird anymore?"

"Exactly."

Zack was still sceptical, but decided to keep his thoughts to himself and trust the therapist. After all, what did he know about medicine? Her explanation had been plausible enough for him, but if he wasn't convinced that Cloud needed some kind of aid in his recovery he would have refused Cloud taking them.

Cloud on the other had took the woman's words for granted and smiled, "Okay. Thanks Lucrecia."

Lucrecia couldn't help but smile back. To think that just a mere two weeks ago this blonde boy was clinging to his best friend, trying to make himself as invisible as possible. Now he was talking to her, even smiling occasionally. Sadly this wasn't always the case. If Cloud had therapy during a bad day he still wasn't all that responsive. His moods changed by the day, and that made it difficult for Lucrecia to judge whether the blonde teen was actually making progress with his mental health, or whether the pills were speaking for him.

If only she wasn't cursed with being unable to deny Hojo anything. If only Cloud hadn't come here under circumstances that apparently were of interest to the scientist. If only…

She stopped herself right there. Nothing good ever came of thinking in 'if onlys' It was no use wishing to change the past. All you could do was work on a better future. Hopefully these pills wouldn't give Cloud such a wide arrange of side effects. Hopefully they would do what Hojo wanted them to do without harming Cloud overall, so he could truly recover and live out his life as a happy young man.

Hopefully these 'hopefullys' were going to lead to a bright future.

Lucrecia swallowed, pushing such thoughts away for now in favour of ending off their session, "Now, as for our next meeting, I have something I would like you to do Cloud."

"What is it?"

"For the past two weeks we've been doing some exercises that were aimed towards making you more comfortable with Zack's absence, but we've yet to deal with the source of your anxiety in the first place."

Cloud's face faltered at that point, and he looked away. Obviously he wasn't looking forward to this. He was happy that he had been able to let Zack go a little bit. It allowed him to be more productive himself whenever he felt up to it. Yet at the same time he still didn't want Zack to leave him. He feared the day he would have to go, and doubted that he would be able to handle it well. Also, any mention of his parents caused his stomach to drop and his mouth to dry. Before he would have been reduced to an anxious mess, but even now he knew it wouldn't take that much to trigger it again.

He didn't enjoy his panic attacks. Even when they were still in Nibelheim, and they were a great means to keep Zack close to him, he couldn't say he enjoyed having them. It was a contradicting feeling if anything. Basically he didn't enjoy the attack itself, but did enjoy the result it had on Zack. But now, when he was able to be rational, he didn't want to tempt fate, and he knew having to deal with the source of his anxiety was going to do exactly that.

Zack noticed how his best friend had turned away. He instinctively understood Cloud's reluctance. So far he had avoided challenging Cloud to do just that, because he didn't want to trigger anything. Yet he knew that with the way any recovery generally goes, the person would have to take a step back eventually before being able to move truly forward again. Apparently the time for Cloud to step back had finally come.

Knowing that it had to be done, Zack placed a gentle arm around Cloud's shoulders, "It'll be all right Cloud." He reassured him gently, "I know it won't be easy for you, but I have faith in you that you can do it."

"We'll start slow." Lucrecia added to the reassurance, "Facing your past isn't something you can do in one sitting Cloud. We'll take it one step at the time. How does that sound?"

The gentle words from both his best friend and his therapist did wonders on his scared and troubled mind. Slowly Cloud looked back up at both of them, seeing the reassuring smiles that accompanied their words. His eyes were still wide with fear, but he nodded nonetheless.

Lucrecia swallowed again. Since his eyes were so wide now the green swirls behind his blue irises were unmistakable. She knew what that meant, but couldn't get herself to confess to it. But she did know that the Mako in Cloud's system would never go away, and it could have consequences other than making him forget a specific memory that was incriminating evidence against Shinra.

But once again she pushed those negative thoughts away. She coughed to clear the lump that had formed in her throat and continued to speak, "From what I understand from what Zack told me, there have been two significant moments in your past that led to your current situation. The first one was the death of your father, and the other was your mother's illness and her subsequent death."

Cloud turned his head away again when his parents were being mentioned again. He bit his lip as memories of both his parents flashed before his mind's eye.

"_Daddy, can we go out to play?"_

"_Of course we can son. Go and grab your ball."_

"_Woohoo! You're the best daddy!"_

"_Careful Cloud! You're going to fall!"_

"_Ouch!"_

"_Cloud! Are you alright?"_

"_It hurts daddy!"_

"_I know. We'd better get you to your mother to clean you up."_

"_Mommy!"_

"_What's going on over here?"_

"_Cloud ran after the ball and fell down. Can you take a look at his leg?"_

"_Oh you boys. You know you should be careful when you're playing outside"_

"_Mommy! It hurts!"_

"_I know dear, but you need to be brave for me now or otherwise I won't be able to clean out this cut."_

"_I'm not brave. I'm scared you'll make it hurt more."_

"_Cloud, remember that it's not bad to be scared. Even big people get scared sometimes. I was when I saw you fall just now. Bravery is not about not being scared, but about finding the courage to face them."_

"_Okay. I'll try daddy."_

"_There you go. That's my brave little boy."_

"Cloud?"

Lucrecia tried to call out to him, but Cloud didn't hear her. Instead, the happy memories of those times when they had smiled at him, played with him and soothed away his fears were quickly replaced by images of blood, the horrible monster that claimed his father's life, the smell that permeated the air inside the reactor, his mother's sorrow, her weak and frail body during the final stages of her illness, and they all seemed to be set on repeat. Every vivid detail was shown to him as if he was there again, but like a dream images mashed together into one, incoherent series of memories that seemed to flash by within just seconds.

"Cloud!" Lucrecia's voice cut through the flashbacks this time.

The blonde took a breath he was unaware that he'd been holding, and blinked his eyes as if he was only just waking up. He looked back to see two pairs of concerned eyes looking back at him.

"Are you alright?" Zack asked him, and for a brief moment it reminded Cloud of the way his father had asked him the very same question all those years ago.

Cloud gave an unsure nod, not really knowing whether he actually was alright. It was just like that time when he'd fallen and cut his leg on a piece of wood. Even though the wound wasn't very serious thinking back of it, Cloud remembered it because it had hurt so much, and had been bleeding heavily. Besides the pain he thought he was going to bleed to death. He hadn't known what to do, but luckily his father had acted swiftly. Within a few seconds the blonde boy had been in his father's arms and rushed back to his mother, who took care of cleaning and patching him up.

"You're crying." Zack noted, pointing to Cloud's face.

Cloud quickly brought a hand back to his face. True to Zack's words he felt warm moisture touch his fingers, and when he pulled them back they were glistening.

But seeing that his best friend seemed to be all right for now, Zack turned his attention back to their therapist, "What happened?"

Lucrecia folded her hands on the desk in front of her, looking Zack right into the eye. All of her previous fears about the medicine had been washed away. All because Cloud had a normal reaction for someone with his mental issues. She was finally treading on trusty ground and it caused her to snap back into the right mode.

"When I mentioned Cloud's parents, and how they are involved with his mental problems I inadvertently triggered one of the symptoms of his PTSD." She turned her attention to Cloud before continuing, "You had a flashback, didn't you?"

Cloud could only nod, not really able to respond in any other way.

"That's what I thought. That also explains why I had to call you several times before you snapped out of it."

That caught Cloud's attention, "Several times?"

"Yes, didn't you hear her? She called you about five times before you finally reacted." Zack supplied.

"Oh…"

"It's okay Cloud. Flashbacks are a very common thing for people with your mental condition. Though they are very unpleasant for you, the fact that it did happen has just confirmed to me that this is the source of your problems."

But most of his therapist's reassurances fell on deaf ears. It hadn't been the first time Cloud had relived a part of his past. Yet usually it was because he dreamt of the day his father died. His mother had actually been absent in pretty much all of his recurring memories, and it felt weird to him.

"Cloud." Lucrecia's voice cut through his thoughts again, making him look up at her, "You need to get over this trauma in order for you to truly recover. Like I said before, we'll take it one step at the time, and I want you to make the first step for our next session."

The blonde weakly nodded. He felt like he had no strength to object at this moment, even though he surely wasn't looking forward to be thrown back into those horrible memories. He wished he could just forget it all. Just like on those days when the diazepam made him forget. Then he could just move on with his life. He would live together with Tifa and Zack. He would talk Zack out of joining SOLDIER, and the two of them would always stay together. If only the medicine would work that way. It would certainly mean an easy way out, but he guessed he would need to do it the hard way.

If only he knew that the medicine was designed to do just that.

"What do I need to do?" He asked softly, not really looking at any of the other two people.

"I want you to write down what happened."

"But why?" Zack wondered, deciding to step in because he felt Cloud was too shocked to do it for himself, "I told you everything already, didn't I?"

"That is true Zack, but I'm not after finding out what happened." She started to explain with her newfound confidence, "But there is a huge difference between someone else telling about a traumatic experience, or telling it yourself."

"How so?"

"It's quite simple, really if you'd just think about it. People are very good at knowing the truth and acknowledging the truth inside their own heads, but they could still be in denial. They tell themselves it's not so bad, or even avoid thinking about it altogether. Writing it down or talking about it makes it real for yourself, and it'll take you one step closer to accepting it. Talking is stronger than writing, but I feel that we should start slowly."

"So you want him to write down everything that has happened?"

"Not exactly. Like I said we need to take this one step at a time." She then turned her attention back to Cloud. He was the one who needed to do this after all, "So Cloud, what I want you to do is take something you feel you're the least upset about and write about that. We'll talk about it during our next session."

Zack remained silent and joined the therapist at looking expectantly at the blonde teen. There was a silence as they both gave Cloud the opportunity to answer at his own pace. He needed to swallow down the lump in his own throat while a few images still threatened to flash before his mind's eye. He took a few steadying breaths before he dared to nod. The action wasn't as hard as he thought it would be, but then again, he wasn't looking at either Zack or Lucrecia. That made the movement a whole lot easier to begin with.

And even though the nod was small, Lucrecia saw the admission and smiled a small smile, "Good, I'm looking forward to it. For now, our time is up."

Silently the two teens left the office to go back to Seventh Heaven. Cloud remained a bit down, and slowly trudged next to Zack, not speaking a word. The silence was awkward and unwelcome to Zack. He was so glad that Cloud had shifted into a good mood after that scary morning, but now he was suddenly in a different mood altogether. He just till didn't really feel comfortable in dealing with all these mood swings, and felt like saying something that would cheer him up. He actually would have if the silence hadn't made his own mind race.

Truthfully, Lucrecia's explanation of how talking about your traumatic experiences yourself made the wheels in Zack's head turn in overtime. He couldn't help but feel that the same situation applied to him as well. He knew he cared a lot for Cloud, he also acknowledged that fact internally, but outwardly he denied it. That is, he put up a front of being Cloud's best friend and nothing more while deep down inside his mind was screaming that this wasn't true. He tried to avoid thinking about it, and whenever the thought did come up he quickly pushed it back down. Even right now he resisted the urge to put an arm around Cloud's neck and whisper comforting words in his ear.

In the end it boiled down to one question: Did he love Cloud?

The notion was still absurd to him. He'd never felt that kind of an attraction to his best friend. At least, none that he was aware of. And even now, when he'd had sex with the blonde on numerous occasions he still felt shame and disgust. But now that he was thinking about it, he started to even doubt those feelings. There was a good possibility that he felt that way simply because of his upbringing. Nibelheim's traditional views on relationships were deeply ingrained into his mind, dictating the way he thought about same sex couples. Even though his thoughts didn't make him homophobic in any way, it just wasn't something he identified himself with. He could let others who were like that be, but had trouble accepting it from himself.

He secretly wondered how Cloud did it. For as far as the blonde went, he had shown time and time again that he harboured such feelings for his raven-haired best friend, and that he felt no shame in admitting it. Perhaps it was because his mother had originally been from another town, and they were more lenient towards such matters. Zack couldn't really tell whether that was the case, but the fact was that Cloud had no reservations towards having sex with Zack, or claiming that he loved him.

Zack had pretty much denied that before as well. Or rather, he'd been blind to the signs, attributing them to Cloud's mental state. But even now, when Cloud was slowly recovering and having some good days, it didn't change the way he wanted Zack to be near him. It didn't lessen his requests for Zack to indulge him sexually. They still slept in the same room and in the same bed. Nothing had changed in that respect. Cloud obviously felt that it was normal because he loved Zack, and the latter simply allowed it to continue because he didn't want to cause trouble.

And so the two continued on their way to Seventh Heaven in silence. Cloud was preoccupied with thoughts about his parents and the assignment Lucrecia had given him, while Zack was on another journey to figure out what was going on inside his heart.

0o0o0

"How did it go?" Vincent asked Lucrecia as soon as the two young men had left the building.

Lucrecia looked at the retreating forms with a sigh and crossed her arms, "Okay I guess. They accepted the medicine."

Vincent merely grunted in response. He was tired of wasting his breath on objections that would not be heard. Instead he had grudgingly accepted the psychologist's decision and tried to support her wherever he could. It was good for one thing though. At least Lucrecia was speaking to him about this case.

"And I've started the next stage of his recovery."

Vincent nodded, "Will you listen to some advice?"

Lucrecia turned her head to fully face him, uncrossing her arms and nodding.

"You might want to consider doing this with Cloud alone."

"Why?"

Vincent shook his head, "I don't know whether you've noticed, but I get the feeling Zack's feelings for Cloud run deeper than he even realises himself."

Lucrecia's expression turned thoughtful as she considered the possibility, "I actually hadn't considered it myself, but it would certainly explain a lot. How did you reach that conclusion?"

"Those few times when Zack had to wait outside while you were doing an exercise with Cloud. You should have seen him. He looked like a puppy which had its favourite toy taken away from him. If it weren't for me he would have gone back inside the office prematurely on a number of occasions.

"Also, those few times I've been to Seventh Heaven I've seen how he continues to watch over Cloud like a hawk. I don't think he even notices it himself."

"He's worried for Cloud." Lucrecia mused, "He's so used to being the one to take care of him that he too has difficulty to let go."

"Exactly." Vincent agreed, "With the way things are going right now I wonder who will have the most problems being apart once that boy runs off to join SOLDIER. Zack needs as much help as Cloud if you want to be able to close off this case successfully."

"I guess you're right." Lucrecia smiled and placed a hand on the receptionist's shoulder, squeezing it gently, "Thanks Vincent. Your insight is very much appreciated."

Vincent nodded as he hid the faint blush that crept up his cheeks because of the contact and praise behind his long hair. But Lucrecia was more perceptive than that and smiled warmly at him. She briefly leaned down to place a chaste kiss on his cheek, before she turned to return back into her office.

Vincent blushed even harder now that she was gone. Perhaps having admitted his feelings towards the psychologist wasn't so bad after all. She even seemed to appreciate his advise more now than ever before. And especially with this case that was very important. As long as they could function as a team, Cloud's chances at a healthy recovery were fairly good.

Vincent felt like going out for a drink again that evening. Seventh Heaven had some good quality Cosmo Ale that he fancied. At least he could enjoy himself while he secretly spied on the duo.

0o0o0

**A/N: **A loooong assed therapy session for you guys to kick things off now that I'm back. Cloud has accepted his new pills and will start the next stage of his recovery. Let's hope he'll remember enough in order to even write / talk about his past. It's also driven Zack to more doubts about his feelings for Cloud. He's pretty much in denial over it, and now Vincent even suggests to keep him away from Cloud. And Vincent is spying on them at the bar! Woah! Now that I'm writing it down like this it feels like more progress than I thought. We'll need to explore a few more things before we'll reach the dreaded date. Can it perhaps be postponed somehow? Someone will ask that very same question in the next chapter.

Until next time! Leave a review on your way out please!


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **Welcome to chapter 19 of Fractured Love!

Well, my laptop isn't back from repairs yet. Luckily I had my old mini laptop still lying around *strokes it affectionately*. It's not perfect, but at least it makes me able to write and update.

Now last time I mentioned I would like to update more often. I've decided not to do that with this story. The thing is, I've got two one-shots in the works and there's a collaboration coming up with kzam! Suffice to say, there will be more uploads in the future, just not of the same story. Fractured Love will continue to receive updates every two weeks though, so don't worry about me abandoning it!

Without any further ado, I'll let you get to reading. Remember, I do not own FF7 or any of its characters, Zack and Cloud rock, and Sephiroth is the best antagonist ever created.

Enjoy!

0o0o0

**Chapter 19  
**

Business was bustling even more than usual in Seventh Heaven. Tifa had her hands full at waiting the patrons that night. Zack was helping her out, but Cloud was unable to do the same. He hadn't gotten out of his gloomy mood after his session with Lucrecia. The thought of having to write down what happened tore at him. He was determined to get something down though. So in the hopes he would be able to be more productive, he'd taken his medicine, the last of his first batch, early that evening and sat hunched over a piece of paper in the kitchen. His current mood made him unable to bear being upstairs in his room, and thus away from Zack. He wasn't always near him while in the kitchen, but at least his best friend would walk in numerous times throughout the night to make it bearable enough for him.

And so he sat there, listening to the sounds of loud patrons out front and twirling a pen through his fingers. He was void of any inspiration whatsoever. Every time he dared to think about his parents his mind easily went to his most traumatic experience. Though he had relived his father's death numerous times in his nightmares, it was still very hard to think about the actual event. He knew that for this reason he shouldn't write about it if he was going to follow Lucrecia's advise and write about something less traumatising.

So he tried to think of something else. His mind went to his mother. But before he could think about what he was going to write down about her, his thoughts instantly turned to how he hadn't really thought much about her this past year. Whenever he was reliving something it was the day his father died, not the years afterwards in which he had to watch his mother wither away with grief, eventually succumbing to it and die herself. It had been a most stressful period for him that much was certain. He couldn't turn to his mother for his own grief, leaving the comforting to Zack.

Perhaps that was the entire point of why he was so attached to him. He had always been his best friend, standing up against the bullies for him and making sure he was happy. And then, when Cloud really needed a shoulder to cry on, he was there as well. Cloud could turn to him whenever he needed to cry. Zack had also helped him out in caring for his mother. And after that, when his mother was finally too tired to go on, Zack had been there as well. He had taken the blonde into his home, comforted him, took care of him.

In short, the raven-haired young man had always been there for him, so it wasn't that difficult to understand that he'd grown to love him as more than a friend, right? Besides, why would Zack go through all that trouble if he didn't feel the same way?

Cloud actually smiled at that thought. Of course Zack loved him. He might be a bit held back in telling him that he did, but Cloud knew the truth. Zack truly loved him, and Cloud had to show him that he loved him back as much so he wouldn't go away. And to that end, he had to put up with this therapy.

It wasn't that Cloud didn't believe that the therapy was working. On the contrary, now that he was able to bear to have Zack leave his sight as long as he knew where he was, he was able to keep a much clearer mind. Having less panic attacks helped him stay calm and think. Because besides helping out at the bar occasionally and having his sessions every two days, he was also often thinking about how he could stop Zack from joining SOLDIER. So in the end, Cloud had a lot on his mind, and the medicine stopped him from being overwhelmed by it all. As long as they didn't cause him to be weird that is.

This also meant that he had to make the most of his current time. Who knew what tomorrow would bring him and if he was even able to do the assignment Lucrecia had given him? No, he'd best get it over with now. And so he turned his attention back to the still blank piece of paper. He moved his hand to set the tip of the pen he'd been holding to the start of the first line. But even though he fully intended to write, no words came to him yet still. He brought the pen back up, gnawing at the top in frustration. How hard could it be to write about his mother?

He sat like that for another few minutes before Zack walked into the kitchen to check up on him," How are you holding up Cloud?"

Cloud faced him and let out a groan, "I don't know what to write about Zack."

Zack smiled softly, seeing how hard the blonde was trying. He pulled up another chair and sat down opposite of his best friend. He leaned forward on the table on his elbows, resting his head on his hands.

"You want to write about your mother, right?" Zack concluded, causing Cloud to nod while he looked away, feeling a little bit ashamed that he wasn't able to do as he'd planned, "Maybe you're not ready for that yet."

Cloud looked back at Zack, frowning in confusion, "Well I'm certainly not ready to write about dad, so what else is there to write about?"

Zack hummed for a moment as he pondered about the very same question. He hadn't come in having the answer ready for Cloud. It was mere a suggestion. He knew Cloud still struggled with talking about both his parents. His reaction earlier that day during their session only confirmed that knowledge. He also understood the necessity of this exercise, but it would only work if Cloud had something to write about. If he had this much trouble writing about his mother, what was left?

And then a thought struck him, "Hey, don't psychologists on television always ask their patients about their childhood?" Cloud nodded slowly, not really understanding where his best friend wanted to go with this, "Why don't you start there?"

"But what's there to say?" Cloud wondered out loud, "How does me being bullied by the other kids in town, and being treated like a liar and a weakling by the adults have to do with anything?"

Zack shot Cloud a funny look, "I think you've just said it yourself already."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Cloud…" Zack sighed, but then his smile returned again. He reached out with one hand to grab Cloud's, squeezing it gently, "I think the way everybody treated you is what shaped the person you are today. Say you weren't bullied, or the people of Nibelheim had believed you and taken care of you. You would have been a lot less dependent on me. It may not have caused your PTSD or separation anxiety, but it surely didn't help in preventing either from happening."

Cloud remained silent as he allowed the words to be processed in his mind. When put that way, it did make some sort of sense. Though he didn't agree with Zack that he would have been less dependent on him, since he'd just concluded that they really did love each other, he had to agree with the last part. He probably would have been less of a mess if his hometown hadn't been as rejecting of him as they were. Perhaps he should start at the very beginning and move from there.

He allowed a small smile to grace his own lips as well, and squeezed Zack's hand back in return, "Thanks Zack. I'll try."

"That's my Spikey!" Zack exclaimed happily.

He broke the heavy mood with a genuine bark of laughter and stood up to ruffle his best friend's hair. He was so happy that he was able to have such conversations with Cloud now. Two weeks ago this hadn't been possible, but to hear Cloud say that he was going to try without much of a fuss was the icing on the cake. He left the kitchen in a good mood, glancing back over his shoulder once to see Cloud scribbling away at the piece of paper.

0o0o0

It was so odd feeling both tired and energetic, but that was exactly how Tifa was feeling right now. Her bar was filled with people drinking and talking merrily. Keeping up with all the orders was stressful, but at the same time she was loving every moment of it. With the help of Zack, and even Cloud she had managed to set up a successful business and fulfil her dream.

One of her regular patrons walked up to the bar carrying his empty mug, "Can I have another beer please?"

"Coming right up Vincent!" She said back with a smile.

She took the mug and poured another beer from the tap before setting it in front of the man. Zack gave the receptionist a small nod in greeting while he wiped his hands on a towel, but neither offered any conversation. In Zack's case it was because he had something else on his mind.

"Hey Tifa, I'm going to check on Cloud for a bit. Will you be okay here?"

Tifa's eyes quickly scanned the room. It seemed that everybody was contend and enjoying their current drinks. She nodded at Zack to indicate that she would be all right. She didn't watch him walk away, instead focussing on her patrons, taking the small reprieve to see who was there. Even though she'd only been open for just a little bit over a week, she had become come to know quite a bit of people. Some always came with their group of friends, others came alone. Especially those latter kind of people were the ones Tifa was drawn to. They were often lonely, and Tifa provided them with a listening ear. Just having someone to talk to often made them feel better. It was exactly how Tifa had imagined it to be. It might not be much, but she did feel she was helping those people out.

"How are you holding up?" A voice cut through her observation of the room.

Tifa looked up to who had spoken. It was Vincent. The man hadn't returned to his table, but had instead opted to take a seat on one of the high stools at the counter. With this particular man Tifa often found the tables turned. He always came in alone, but he wasn't the one who needed someone to talk to. Instead, she would often talk to him when prompted. It was easy for her, since she knew that he was Lucrecia's receptionist and therefore aware of their situation with Cloud. That made him the only outsider with whom she could talk to about this, and it was quite liberating to be able to do so, especially since he was always interested in her, instead of just using her as a means to talk about Zack and Cloud.

"I'm all right." She responded, taking a wet cloth and sweeping the counter as she talked, "I'm happy that the bar is running smoothly."

"I can imagine." Vincent responded, taking a sip of his beer, "It's quite busy tonight. Are you sure you don't need more help?"

"I'm thinking about it. But right now we've only been open for a little bit over a week. We still need to get a good idea of how much we're making and spending before we can decide how much we can spend on additional help. For now I can manage it, especially when Zack is able to help out."

"But won't he be going away in a few weeks?"

Tifa stopped wiping the counter. Her smile faded as she looked down, "I'm hoping that Cloud will be well enough to help me out full time by then." She said softly.

Vincent hummed as he took another sip. He for one wasn't sure whether that was a realistic expectation. To expect Cloud to be able to handle his best friend's departure was already something they shouldn't bet on. As far as he was concerned they had only just started walking the long and hard road to happiness, and it was filled with a lot of bumps and bends.

"Vincent." Tifa's soft voice cut through his thoughts, causing him to focus his attention back to her, "Do you think Cloud will ever get better?"

Vincent resisted the urge to sigh. It was only natural for her to worry about this. Firstly, she was still young and barely ready for the kind of responsibility that already rested on her shoulders. Secondly, he had heard how she spoke of the blonde teen. She also had no problem in admitting that she had feelings for him. With that she was either blind to the affections shared between the two boys or chose to simply not see it. Vincent didn't know which one it was. He wanted to reassure the girl, he really did, but he wasn't the kind of man who would promote false expectations.

"Details about Cloud's treatment are strictly confidential. Not even I have access to that information, so I'm afraid I cannot tell you."

"But you've seen many patients come in to see doctor Crescent, right? You should be able to tell whether he is making progress or not." Tifa pleaded, desperation evident in her facial expression. She really wanted this to work out.

Vincent placed a gentle hand over Tifa's, which was clutching the wet cloth that she still had on the counter, "All I can tell you is that if Cloud has any hope of a full recovery, then Lucrecia is the best therapist he could be seeing."

This brought back a small smile to Tifa's face. She thanked the man for the reassurance. She would have loved to talk some more to him, but their conversation was cut short when three new people entered through the front door. Upon seeing who they were she instantly forgot her current worries and smiled as she walked up to greet them.

"General, Commanders, It's nice to see you again."

Genesis looked around and whistled, "It looks like business is more booming every time we come her miss Fisticuffs."

Tifa laughed. Ever since the first day she'd met the Shinra Commander the nickname had stayed. The fact that he had seen her deal with obnoxious patrons all on her own didn't change any of it. Tifa actually had to get used to it at first, but in the short time that she knew Genesis she'd come to understand that this was the way he showed his appreciation of someone. He wasn't one for explicit praise, but instead chose to show it in different ways. The nickname was only one example.

"And didn't we tell you to call us by our names when we're off duty?" Angeal added.

Tifa's laugh turned into a bit of a shy one at the gentle reprimand, showing that the confident woman was still very much a young girl, "Sorry, I keep forgetting."

"You'll get used to it." Sephiroth supplied with a firm nod, "I suppose it's difficult to forget that the three of us are the most powerful men on the planet. Calling us by our titles is only a natural thing to do."

Tifa beamed up at the silver-haired man, happy for the reassurance despite the slightly arrogant tone to it. It was pretty much true after all, "So gentlemen, the usual order I expect?"

"Yes please." Angeal confirmed.

The girl waved for them to follow her as she made her way back to the bar. Luckily there were still three seats at the counter available for the trio. As they settled down she set out to dish out their regular order. A Banora dumb apple cider for both Genesis and Angeal, and a Seventh Hell for Sephiroth. The latter drink was one that Tifa had created herself. The name was derived from its potency. It was a mix of some very strong alcoholics. Inexperienced people could get drunk off of one of them, while two could floor even the most seasoned drinkers. That's why Tifa was very careful in whom to serve it to. She'd learned that it was very hard for SOLDIERs to get drunk at all. At least with this drink they could experience some sort of buzz before the Mako in their bodies broke down the alcohol. It had become a personal favourite of Sephiroth's.

Once she was done she put the drinks down in front of the three, and leaned forward on the counter with a smile, "So how was your day?"

Genesis dramatically threw his hands up in the air, "My friend, the fates are cruel." He exclaimed, downing his cider in one gulp as if to stress his point, "Nothing but boring paperwork."

"It's not that bad Gen." Angeal soothed, taking smaller sips of his own drink, "At least it gives you time to spend with us."

"Or rather gives him time to read LOVELESS and drag us to watch a performance of said play." Sephiroth groaned, following his poetic friend's example and downing his own drink in one gulp as well.

Angeal chuckled as Genesis shot the General an indignant glare, "You could do well in becoming a little bit more cultured Sephiroth."

"I doubt it. You've pretty much beaten the lines into my head already."

"But knowing the lines isn't enough Seph! It's about what the lines mean."

"But does it have to be in such a roundabout way? If you want to say something, you should just give it to somebody straight and simple."

Genesis slapped his forehead with one of his hands, letting out a long sigh as he used his other hand to hold out his glass to Tifa, "Please give me another one. I'll need it if I want to explain to him how our crude language can also be a piece of art and not just used for military orders."

Tifa smiled as she refilled Genesis's glass. Watching the two continue to bicker on for a little while with a fond smile on her face. It had amazed her the very first time how ordinary Shinra's leaders of SOLDIER actually were. Whenever they were off duty they sought out the same things ordinary people would, and they would talk about the same things as well. They had no qualms with appearing like regular people. While at Seventh Heaven, they temporarily shed themselves of their titles and didn't put themselves above any of the other people.

That said, for this trio it usually meant that Genesis and Sephiroth would launch off in a friendly argument. Angeal had once explained to her that the two had a bit of a rivalry going on, with Genesis often trying to best the General in combat, but failing to do so. But at least the auburn-haired man had something else that he was better at. His love for LOVELESS and poetry in general made him a lot more sophisticated on a cultural level, while Sephiroth showed little interest in anything other than battle.

And so they tended to argue a lot, but it was usually nothing more than a friendly spat. And even if it did threaten to get out of hand, Angeal was there to keep the peace. For that Tifa was grateful. She didn't believe her bar would be able to survive a physical altercation between the two first class SOLDIERs, and besides Angeal nobody would be able to stop them. Luckily it had never gotten so far.

After having watched the two argue for a little longer, refilling their drinks whenever they asked, Tifa noticed that it was time to serve another round of drinks to her other customers. Luckily Zack had come out of the kitchen by then. He smiled reassuringly at Tifa to indicate that Cloud was fine.

"Zack." Angeal raised his free hand in greeting.

"Oh, hi Angeal." Zack greeted him back with a smile.

"It's good to see you. I didn't see you here two days ago."

"Yeah, Cloud had a bad evening then. I couldn't leave him alone." He said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

He didn't notice how Vincent, who was sitting next to the three SOLDIERs was discreetly listening in on their conversation. After all, the sole reason he was here was to spy a little bit on the duo. If it wasn't for this purpose he would never have gone to a place like this in the first place. He wasn't one for big crowds. He remained silent while the two raven-haired men continued to converse, taking small sips of his beer every so often to make it appear he wasn't eavesdropping.

Angeal hummed and took a sip of his cider, "How is Cloud doing anyway?"

Zack sighed and sat down on the stool behind the bar, leaning one of his elbows on the counter and resting his head on his hand, "It differs every day. On some days he's fine while on others he's not. Like right now he's back in the kitchen, but two days ago it was just like we were back at square one because he wouldn't let go of me."

"So there is some progress then?"

"A bit. It's hard to tell though."

This information was very valuable to Vincent. It wasn't just a little bit more insight in how Cloud was doing, but also the way Zack had spoken the words. He was pretty much convinced that something more was going on between Zack and Cloud. Not that he was against it. In fact, he was very tolerant of things like these. But the fact that Zack clearly tried to hide it, and Tifa's outspoken affections for the blonde went disregarded, did make him worry about the entire situation in general. The relationships between these three people seemed so simple, but they were anything but that. And if everything was going to be all right, it needed to be put out in the open and talked about. The clear problem was Zack in this case. For some reason he was extremely reluctant in divulging the details of his relationship with Cloud. Vincent wondered why that was the case, and made a mental note to make sure Lucrecia understood this.

Meanwhile Angeal hummed again as he took another sip. He used the silence to regard the young man in front of him. Over the past two weeks he'd become increasingly interested in him. He could see the way he cared for his friend running off of him in waves. He was a troubled kid himself that was sure. At some times he could see the fire and determination run through him. Things that no doubt Sephiroth had seen in him as well when they'd first met. Yet at other times he saw a vulnerable and tired young man, caused by a situation he wished upon no one.

He often wondered what Zack would be like as a SOLDIER. On a few more occasions he'd visited during the day. While Tifa was being instructed by Zangan, Angeal had tested Zack's skills. True from the stories that Sephiroth had heard, Zack had indeed some skill with a sword. It wasn't up to SOLDIER standards by any means, but he had the basics down and was an avid learner. With the right training Angeal could see how Zack's potential could be utilised.

But the thing that concerned him was his mental state. He was constantly fretting about Cloud, even when he didn't realise it himself. It might be his dream to join SOLDIER and his wish for Cloud to get better in order to do so, but did he fully understand the consequences? Joining the SOLDIER programme would mean that he would be away for thirteen weeks at first for basic training, during which he wasn't allowed to leave the compound. After that he would have a little bit more of free time and freedom to move around, but thirteen weeks was still a very long time for the two friends to be separated. Naturally the biggest question was whether Cloud would be ready, but Angeal also wondered whether Zack would be as well.

If only he had a little bit more time. To that end Angeal had actually asked Sephiroth whether Zack could instead start the programme after the upcoming one. He would gain an additional three months of time, which should be able to give the raven-haired young man some breathing space. The General had refused however.

"_No Angeal."_

"_But why not Seph?" Angeal inquired while he cocked his head to the side._

"_Zack and I had a deal. I would take them back to Midgar, help them set up their lives here, in exchange for him to join the SOLDIER programme at its earliest possibility, which he fully knew to be one month. He knew what he was getting into, so he's going to abide by it."_

"_But what difference will it make other than allowing both boys to get themselves sorted out? I'm sure Zack will perform even better."_

_Sephiroth leaned forward on his desk, folding his hands as he looked his best friend straight into his eyes, "I'm not doing this to be cruel Angeal, but you know how things like these go. If I give him an extension once, the threshold to ask for another one becomes lower. Before I know it another year has passed and that boy still hasn't joined SOLDIER."_

_Angeal shook his head, "You're thinking the worst of him. I'm sure he'll join the next time if you offer him that opportunity."_

"_And what if he won't Angeal?" Sephiroth challenged._

"_Why do you doubt his integrity so much Seph?" Angeal challenged back._

_The silver-haired man sighed and paused, using the silence to organise his thoughts on this matter so he could present his case well, "It's not so much Zack's integrity that I doubt Angeal, but it's the power Cloud has over him."_

_Angeal frowned, "How so?"_

"_You have seen the two together Angeal. Don't tell me you haven't noticed their attachment. Cloud may be a troubled young man, but he's also been able to wrap Zack around his finger. He knows exactly how to play him and knows that his mental state is a great leverage to get his friend to do as he wants. I'm afraid that Cloud will keep Zack from joining at all if I allow this extension."_

After that conversation, and hearing Sephiroth's doubts about the relationship between the two boys, Angeal had made it his mission to find out whether those doubts proved to have any merit. He noticed that he'd been looking, but not actually seeing before. He had attributed Zack and Cloud's closeness to Cloud's anxiety. Because of that, he hadn't found it strange how the two seemed to be glued to the hips most times. But looking at their specific interactions he had noticed what his own friend had spotted all along. The way the two interacted with each other seemed to cross a lot of boundaries if they were simply just friends. He himself could say that he was a pretty friendly guy who easily got along with others. He also considered Genesis his best friend, and Sephiroth a very good friend of his. But he couldn't imagine him acting the same way with either of them. Sure he would help them out as best as he could if either was troubled by something, but the way Zack did it…no…he couldn't imagine that.

And it wasn't just how close the two were. It was a part of Sephiroth's worries, but not his main concern. He had also seen Cloud's manipulative skills in action multiple times. He would only have to whimper once and Zack would be by his side. Angeal even believed he had witnessed Cloud faking discomfort so he would get his best friend's undivided attention. At that particular moment Cloud had been fine while he watched Zack and Angeal do some sword exercises. He had been sitting there with a sullen expression for a good half hour before he suddenly started crying. Zack had rushed to his side immediately.

Whether Cloud had faked that or whether he truly had mood swings like that Angeal didn't know, but he did find that particular situation to be odd. It had also meant he understood the General's doubts about this situation, and thus his reluctance to grant Zack any leniency. The man wasn't one to let go of an investment. One way or the other, Zack was going to join the SOLDIER programme at the promised time.

But the fact that Angeal slightly agreed with his friend didn't make him feel much better about it. He predicted that even with Zack joining sooner rather than later, the transition wouldn't be easy for either young man. All he could do for now though was to earn the trust of the one in front of him. Perhaps if there was a bond of trust between the two of them, Zack would come to him in case of any trouble and they could both work it out.

0o0o0

**A/N: **One evening and still so much is happening! Cloud is becoming more rooted in his thoughts about Zack. Vincent is on the prowl, trying to comfort Tifa. Shinra's poster boys getting some time off. Gosh, I'm starting to love Gen more and more. And Angeal is slowly bonding with Zack. It'll be important. If you know canon it's not hard to see why. It's becoming more and more apparent that the transition to the SOLDIER programme also won't be easy on Zack. But hopefully he'll get the support that he needs, even if Seph is adamant about him joining at the promised time. I guess only time can tell. First we'll have to wrap up some more things before jumping ahead to that day. The next chapters will be packed with therapy, but I'm hoping to surprise you all with what'll happen exactly :).

Until next time! Leave a review on your way out please!


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: **Welcome to chapter 20 of Fractured Love!

Finally! After a loooooooong wait I finally got to pick up my laptop back from repairs. It's now back on my desk and ready to work *dances*. But with that also comes something else. I wasted no time in buying and playing both X-COM: Enemy Within and Guild of Dungeoneering. Both great and fun games in their own right (and very different from one another XD).

I did manage to keep on writing during the past few weeks though. Thanks to my lovely mini laptop *pets it affectionately*. Actually, because I just leave this one right by my bed I'm more inclined to write a scene before going to sleep. So I think I've written more in one week than before I went on holiday. Heh, I guess my big laptop being away for three weeks was good for something :). One of the two one-shots I'm working on is coming along nicely. I might even break it up into a two-shot, but I want to have it done before posting anything.

So for now I give you the next chapter of this story. I had a lot of fun writing this one. Sometimes I feel that the story is going a bit slow, but all the scenes are there for a reason. I couldn't show the character development this story needs if I just glossed over these periods. I am getting close to wrapping these second two weeks up though, and then the next arc will start. Zack joining SOLDIER! I can't wait! :D.

Without any further ado, I'll let you get to reading. Remember, I do not own FF7 or any of its characters, Zack and Cloud rock, and Sephiroth is the best antagonist ever created.

Enjoy!

0o0o0

**Chapter 20  
**

Cloud was cheerful that day. Very cheerful. Lucrecia noticed it immediately when her blonde patient walked into her office for his next session. As he walked in, he had a huge smile on his face. He greeted her with a loud 'good afternoon' while waving a piece of paper around.

"I did as you told me Lucrecia. I wrote something about my past." He grinned as he placed the sheet on her desk and plopped down into his usual seat.

It was only then that Zack entered, his eyes wide as he walked towards his own seat with a dumbfounded expression.

This actually made things a bit more difficult for the therapist. She'd planned on following Vincent's advise and have Zack wait outside for the entire session. With Cloud cheerful like this it didn't seem very hard. After all, it wasn't like Cloud was so withdrawn today that he needed Zack to speak for him. But the fact that this behaviour was so unnatural for him to show that even Zack was obviously startled by it made it very difficult for Lucrecia to start this session like she'd planned to. She fully anticipated Zack's next question though.

"What's wrong with him Lucrecia?" He asked. The concern in his voice was by now a familiar sound to her.

"What do you mean Zack?" Cloud said with confusion, "I'm just happy to be here, and feel ready to tackle anything." He raised one of his arms, holding it out like he was showing off his biceps, "I feel stronger than I've ever felt before."

Instead of arguing with Cloud though, Zack instead turned to Lucrecia, "He's been acting this way all morning. He even wanted to play hide and seek after breakfast. It's like he's a child."

Lucrecia hummed, knowing she had to tackle this problem first before she could move on to what she intended to work on with Cloud that day, "Is this what Cloud used to be like as a child?"

Zack shrugged, "Whenever the bullies wouldn't pick on him yes. He wasn't always this confident, but he would turn happy and daring when he knew he could do something."

"Helloooo. I'm sitting right here you know. I can talk for myself." Cloud pouted.

"I'm sorry Cloud." Lucrecia instantly switched back to him with a smile, "Was there something you would like to say?"

"Yeah." He acknowledged as he snatched the piece of paper back from the desk, waving it around as if it held all the answers, "The bullies are mean, but Zack plays with me. It makes me happy. The bullies aren't here, but Zack is, so I'm happy."

And with those words he smacked the paper back down, looking very satisfied at his explanation while flashing Lucrecia a smile. A lot was going on through the latter's mind. Cloud's current behaviour was very likely due to his pills, but what exactly was going on was as of yet unclear to her. But the way he was acting and talking wasn't natural. It seemed like he had regressed back into a childlike state in some way.

That last thought brought an idea, "Cloud, may I ask how old you are?"

"Huh? That's a silly question. I'm ten of course."

The shock caused Zack's eyes to grow even wider, and even Lucrecia took a sharp breath. Fear crept up inside of her. Cloud's current pills were specifically aimed to target his memory to an even higher extend than the previous ones were. Could it be that they had actually wiped most of his current memory, causing him to be stuck in his ten-year-old self? But if what Zack had told her was true, then Cloud's father died when he was ten. That would mean that he was stuck in the period before that event.

She paled at the thought. This was exactly why humans shouldn't try to meddle with people's memories. It was just too risky and the consequences were too great to make it worth it. And she had stupidly thought that Hojo would be able to do it safely? How could she have been so foolish? Why had she allowed that man to do as he pleased?

But her own destructive thoughts were interrupted by Zack's question, "What is going on here?"

The demanding tone instantly snapped the psychologist out of her guilt-ridden conscience. Whether Cloud's memory had truly been damaged irreparably or simply temporarily had not been shown yet. It also didn't matter right now. She just had to deal with the situation as well as she could.

She swallowed thickly and coughed once to clear her throat, "I am not certain yet." She said slowly, her mind working rapidly in an attempt to find a solution, "There are a number of situations which result in this kind of behaviour."

"And they are?" Zack demanded to know.

"That is not important for you to know right now. The most important thing is to find out what we're dealing with here as soon as possible." She dared to lift her eyes and stare the young man down, "But for that I need you to leave the room."

"What?! Why?!" Zack was becoming frantic by that point. He wanted to know what was wrong with his best friend.

"Because you're acting too emotional right now Zack." She said calmly, feeling confident that she could pull this off now, "In order for me to make an accurate analysis of the situation I need to be able to speak with Cloud without any interference from you. I'm sorry, but I feel that you are too worked up right now to be able to stay in this room. I kindly request you leave this room and wait for us to finish in the waiting room."

Zack stared the woman down, who resisted the urge to bite her lip in uncertainty and instead tried to appear confident. When she didn't back down, he looked back to Cloud, who was looking at him with slight fear in his eyes. It wasn't the kind of fear he was used to seeing in Cloud. Right now he seemed more like a child who was watching his parents fight. That look made him feel guilty. He was making Cloud uncomfortable, and he didn't want that. It was because of that that he backed down and started walking away. It wasn't because of Lucrecia's arguments, but purely because he couldn't bear to see Cloud looking at him like that.

Lucrecia let out a great sigh of relief once Zack had closed the door behind him. Her reprieve was short-lived though, since Cloud was still here, looking at her with a slightly fearful and expectant expression on his face.

"Did I say something wrong?" He asked in a small voice, looking at her through his bangs very much like the child he was acting to be.

"No Cloud." Lucrecia tried to reassure him, "Zack is just worried for you."

"I know. He always is."

She hummed, thinking about how she could steer this conversation into an answer for his current behaviour, "Can you tell me about it?" Cloud glanced to the piece of paper, still refusing to look Lucrecia in the eye. The psychologists caught the look though, and reached for it, "Did you write about it in here?" Cloud nodded, leaving Lucrecia to look at the sheet, "Do you want to read it out loud, or just let me read it for myself?"

Cloud held out his hand, indicating that he wanted to read it out loud. He didn't want there to be an awkward silence while his therapist read what he'd written down, and instead preferred to do it this way. Lucrecia smiled encouragingly as she handed the sheet back to him, waiting patiently for him to start reading.

After a brief moment of silence Cloud finally spoke. He started telling her about how he was generally left out as a kid by the other kids. But before he could really start he started frowning. The frown only deepened as he started to stumble over his words. They were generally difficult words, or long sentences; things that a ten-year-old wasn't used to writing or reading. It told Lucrecia two important things. One was that Cloud had written this before he'd gotten into this state, the other was that not just his speech patterns and behaviour had become childlike, but his reading abilities as well. Both were very important to notice, and were vital in making a proper analysis of Cloud's current state.

It reminded her of another patient that she'd used to have. He had witnessed a murder, which had traumatised him to such an extent that it had stunted his emotional development. Basically, he'd never really left a childlike state, instead using it as a coping mechanism. It was only after she had helped him overcome the experience that he was able to move on and become the adult that he was supposed to be.

Cloud's case was different though. There was a chance that Cloud used the same idea as a coping mechanism as well. He had obviously written about his early childhood before his father's death, which was the exact same time period he was stuck in emotionally, and even cognitively as well. But the question was whether Cloud had temporarily gotten into this due to the assignment, or whether Hojo's tampered medicine had actually eradicated his memory. Was this all sheer coincidence, or did the two perhaps strengthen each other? That still remained to be seen.

Eventually Cloud just growled in frustration and shoved the paper into Lucrecia's face, "It's too difficult. You read it."

She took the paper from Cloud's hands, but wasn't interested in its contents right now, "Did you write this yourself Cloud?"

"Yeah."

"When did you write it?"

"Oh, that was…" Despite how eager Cloud wanted to answer the question, he found the answer eluding him. He frowned again, thinking very hard, "I know I wrote it not long ago, but I can't remember."

Lucrecia took a sharp breath at the answer. If he couldn't even remember when he'd written this, which would have been either yesterday or the day before that, then how much did he remember?

"Just calm down Cloud." She told him, though it was for her own benefit as well, "Just tell me what you do remember."

Luckily, Cloud started talking at the suggestion. All of his memories were of his early childhood. If Lucrecia would read what Cloud had written down, she would probably find out the same things. Cloud told her about the other kids in Nibelheim. They would hardly play with him, and that always made him sad. But luckily Zack was there. He would play with him. They would have fun together. Whenever his raven-haired best friend was there, he was happy. It was always Zack. Just Zack, Zack and even more Zack. Cloud just wouldn't shut up about him, giving Lucrecia somewhat of a clearer understanding as to why Cloud was so attached to him, but also leaving her suspicious of what Zack truly meant to Cloud. But that was another matter entirely. For now she had to deal with the child part of the blonde.

"And what about coming here to Midgar Cloud? Do you remember any of that?" She asked carefully once he was pretty much done.

"That was because of uh…uh…"

Cloud got stuck again. It was weird to him. It was like he knew the answer, but the moment he tried to give it he just couldn't. He knew he used to live in Nibelheim, and that he was in Midgar right now. He _knew_ that, but why couldn't he talk about it? It was the same with when his therapist had asked him about when he'd written the note. He knew he had done it, and that he did it recently, probably not more than a few days ago, but he couldn't for the life of him point out exactly when.

Lucrecia noticed the blonde's frustration. She could tell that he was perfectly willing to provide her with the answers to her questions, but that something was blocking him. This brought a little bit of relief. It meant that his memories probably weren't completely gone. It also made her conclude that it was most likely the Mako that caused this. If Cloud's mind had simply used this as a coping mechanism than he would have remembered. Instead the time period that he could remember, and the fact that he at least seemed to realise that there was some sort of gap made her convinced that the memories were still there somewhere. She did decide to take another test though.

"You came here just over two weeks ago together with Tifa and Zack."

"Yes!" Cloud replied, nodding with certainty, "That's right!"

"Tifa opened up a bar called Seventh Heaven, and you and Zack help her out."

"Yes!"

"You come here for therapy every three days."

"Huh? No! It's every two days."

"Right. Every two days. My bad."

Lucrecia felt a huge weight lift off her shoulders. Cloud hadn't completely forgotten everything. He might not be able to actively access the memories, but they were still there passively. He knew what was correct and what wasn't, and could even rectify small details. It was an immense relief to her that Cloud's memory hadn't been completely eradicated, simply blocked. That also meant that it would probably return back to normal once the effects of his current dose faded.

Now that she had concluded that there were still several things to consider. What was she going to do for the remainder of this session? Could something still be achieved from this? And how was she going to cover up the situation towards Zack?

Thinking about Zack also turned her mind to different matters. The main reason she had decided to wean Cloud from Zack's attention was because of Vincent's suspicions about the extent of their relationship. With the way Cloud had been talking about him just a moment ago only confirmed those suspicions, even if they were spoken from the perspective of a child. She realised now that separating them more and more over the next two weeks was going to be as much of a challenge as allowing Cloud to continue taking his tempered medicine. Perhaps this was the right time to find out more about the two of them, so she could find the best way to deal with it. At least that would solve her most pressing issue right now.

"Tell me Cloud." Lucrecia prodded gently, "You've already told me a lot about Zack, but could you tell me some more?"

"Uhm…sure..." Cloud responded , finding the sudden change of topic to be quite strange, but didn't comment on it, "What would you like to know?"

"Do you remember how you two met?"

"I guess…" He trailed off while thinking about it, "I don't remember it well. I think that I wanted to play with the other kids in the village. They wouldn't let me. Zack was there and told them off. He got them to let me play with them." Cloud smiled briefly, the memory becoming clearer as he was talking about it, "Zack always stood up for me after that day. I even stopped trying to play with the other kids one day. I just wanted to play with Zack."

"Have you and Zack ever fought with one another?"

"No." Cloud said with certainty in his voice, "We never fight. Zack is always very nice to me. He lets me pick out what we would play. He teaches me so many things, like how to climb up the water tower."

"And how does that make you feel?"

"Happy." Cloud shot her another smile, "Zack always makes sure I am happy."

"Are you never annoyed by having to choose what to do all the time?"

"Not really."

"So you never once got angry and told Zack he should choose?"

"No." Cloud pressed, not really understanding why Lucrecia was pushing the matter, "Well, sometimes I can't decide what to do and let him choose, but I never get angry at him."

"I see."

'How much more selfless could anyone get?' Lucrecia thought with wonder. The conclusions she'd drawn about Zack only intensified with Cloud's explanation. No fights. Whether they were just friends or really lovers, they should have had more fights. Their relationship might be even more messed up than she had initially thought. The combination of Cloud's insecurities and Zack's selflessness easily drew other together like the two opposite poles of a magnet. It certainly made for a convenient relationship, but it was far from healthy. If given the chance, Zack would simply continue to sacrifice himself for the blonde until he would finally drown under the pressure, while Cloud would just sit there and absorb every scrap of attention Zack had to offer.

Vincent was absolutely right in guessing that at this point neither were even remotely ready to be separated, and it wasn't just Cloud's separation anxiety that was really the problem here. It just made him more of a parasite to Zack. The latter would also need some psychological help.

"Well, that's all I wanted to know. Could you please call Zack back inside Cloud?"

"Sure!" He said happily and dashed to the door to call his best friend back inside.

Zack was anxious as he walked back in. Lucrecia could tell that he was doing his very best to keep his emotions under control as he walked up to her desk and took his seat with Cloud plopping down in his own next to him.

"Can you tell me what's wrong now?" Zack asked slowly, keeping his voice forcibly calm.

"Yes." Lucrecia nodded, having decided to use the correlation she'd noticed earlier to her advantage, "Cloud is experiencing temporary memory regression brought on by the exercise I'd given him."

Zack blinked in confusion, "And that means?"

"Compare it to a long flashback, but instead of simply having the memories flash through his mind, he's actually reliving them."

"So…" Zack started while glancing towards Cloud, who was patiently listening to them, "He truly thinks he's a child again?"

Lucrecia nodded, "You must understand that Cloud's mental health is very unstable. At this point in his treatment I've asked him to do something that he'd been avoiding all this time: Facing his past. He decided to write about how he was bullied as a child, and that has caused him to be stuck in that time period for a while."

"So…will he snap out of it eventually?"

"Yes, and he might have even processed the bad memories by then and be able to move on."

"Why are you two talking about me like I'm not even here?" Cloud intervened with a pout on his face, "I don't even understand what you're talking about."

"Cloud." Zack said while turning his head to face the blonde, "I will explain later, okay? I need to have some answers first."

"Okay." Cloud conceded softly, though judging by the pout remaining on his face, it was clear that he felt like it wasn't fair.

"Lucrecia." Zack paused, looking the psychologist straight into her eyes, "Is this going to happen every time Cloud needs to process a memory?"

Lucrecia paused before her answer as well. Her explanation was a bit of a stretch to begin with, and it was very unsure how the Mako in Cloud's medicine would further affect him. Hojo was attempting to eradicate the memory of Cloud's father's death, which was a traumatic experience for him. With the two combined like that there was no telling what was going to happen. She had to come up with a likeable answer to placate the worried raven-haired young man in front of her.

"I'm not sure yet. People all process their personal traumas in their own way. This might just be a single occurrence, or it might just be how he can cope."

"But wouldn't he have used it to cope with the traumas before?" Zack raised an eyebrow sceptically, "Because has hasn't that I know of."

"Not necessarily." Lucrecia disagreed, hoping that she could convince Zack, "From what I understand Cloud has actually avoided in dealing with anything for the past few years. He was able to continue on with his life as long as he wasn't triggered by something. Me challenging him to face his past was apparently the trigger." Lucrecia paused for a moment as a spark of inspiration hit her, "Actually, his whole separation anxiety shows that he has failed to grow up emotionally. This type of anxiety is typically only seen in young children, and most of them grow out of it without any problems. In the end, we'll just have to wait and see how Cloud develops, and focus on dealing with the situations presented to us."

The explanation sounded plausible to Zack. Very plausible in fact. He was instantly reminded of those times Cloud had woken up from yet another nightmare in the middle of the night. He always looked like a scared child then. And he was also quite selfish at times, just like a child actually. A petulant child who wouldn't stop nagging until he'd gotten a cookie from the cookie jar, so to speak. Except in Cloud's case, he wanted something less innocent than a cookie.

The thought caused Zack to sigh deeply and ran a hand through his hair. He was starting to feel defeated, "But that's exactly the thing." Zack ground out in frustration as he gripped a lock of his hair, "How do I deal with situations like these?"

Despite Zack's frustrated outbreak, Lucrecia was actually glad that he had asked the question. He was now implicitly admitting that the scope of the entire situation was too big for him to carry alone. Even though he'd faithfully followed her directions for Cloud's treatment, he was always just a bit hesitant and resisting. It was becoming more obvious that Zack, even though he had been the one most eager to get Cloud some therapy, was actually not satisfied how it was going.

It wasn't his fault. There were few people who knew what to expect. The recovery of an illness, whether it was mental or physical, was never a simple linear line upwards. Instead it was curved, and very bumpy, and Zack started to realise that now. The uncertainties had been gnawing at him since the beginning of the actual treatment, leaving him scared and doubtful. Yet this was the first time that he actually voiced it. He was always questioning, wanting to know the details, but now he'd essentially admitted defeat.

And that was the opening Lucrecia had been searching for, "For now, just go along with it. If something like this happens again, just gently prod him with questions so you can figure out what he remembers and what he doesn't. In any case, I would like to schedule another appointment for tomorrow."

"You want to check up on Cloud to see whether he indeed will snap out of it?" Zack asked with a hopeful expression.

"Not exactly Zack." Lucrecia disagreed, "And it's not really for Cloud. I want to schedule an appointment for you."

"What? For me?" Zack asked in confusion.

Lucrecia nodded, "Yes Zack. This might have started because of Cloud's mental state, but there are at least two people involved here. It has become more clear to me over the past week or so that you could also do well in talking to someone."

Zack thought about the suggestion. He shot a look at Cloud, who had been silent like Zack had requested of him, though the pout was still very much present on his face. Looking at his best friend made Zack realise how true Lucrecia's words were. Though Cloud was obviously the one who needed help here, it was true that Zack has some issues to sort out for himself as well. He was still ashamed to admit to some of the stuff he did for Cloud, and he was growing increasingly scared about having to leave him to join SOLDIER.

Thinking about his dream tore Zack apart. It had always been his dream. He'd given it up for Cloud, but it had never really left him. When Sephiroth had offered him the deal, he couldn't have been happier. But now that the dreaded date was getting closer by the day, the dream was becoming more of a burden. Nowadays he was more concerned about keeping some aspects of his and Cloud's relationship a secret than with thinking of becoming a hero. Something had changed upon arriving in Midgar. So much had happened in such little time, and he had struggled greatly to keep up with it. Perhaps it was a good idea to have someone help him do so.

He looked back to Lucrecia and nodded, "All right. I'll see you tomorrow then."

0o0o0

**A/N: **So yeah…I guess you can see why I had so much fun with this chapter. Writing a child-like version of Cloud was a blast, though I do feel sorry for what I'm putting him through. Darn Hojo with his mad scientist ways *shakes fist*. He'll probably be thrilled upon finding out. But now Zack is finally offered the help he needs as well. The next chapter will be mostly about him. I'd say it's about time :P.

Until next time! Leave a review on your way out please!


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: **Welcome to chapter 21 of Fractured Love!

I'm so excited for you guys and girls to read this chapter. So I'll just shut up and let you get to reading :).

Without any further ado, I'll let you get to reading. Remember, I do not own FF7 or any of its characters, Zack and Cloud rock, and Sephiroth is the best antagonist ever created.

Enjoy!

0o0o0

**Chapter 21  
**

It was such an immense relief to Zack that Cloud had indeed turned back to normal later that same day. The change was even hardly noticeable. After trying to prompt Zack into a few more games, to which the raven-haired young man agreed until he needed to help out Tifa when their supplier came to deliver their stock, the blonde eventually opted to pout in the corner. He was still a little bit upset about being left out of the conversation earlier that day, and now he wasn't getting any attention. He wasn't causing any trouble though, and was staying out of the way, leaving Zack to unload the boxes from the supply truck without any interruptions. Once he was done he wiped the sweat off his brow and turned his attention back to his best friend. He kindly asked whether Cloud could help out storing them. The blonde immediately sprang up to help out, being used to it from when Zack still owned the item shop back at Nibelheim.

That was the first clue that Cloud had regained his memories, but it didn't become obvious to Zack until Tifa asked where they'd put to beer to refill the tap. Before the raven-haired young man could answer, his blonde friend responded that he'd refilled it yesterday shortly before closing time, so it should still be full enough for tonight.

The reply didn't ring any bells at first. Cloud had refilled the tap several times before whenever he had a good enough evening to help out. But a few moments later Zack connected the dots and happily exclaimed that he could remember again.

Cloud just snorted to that like his best friend was some kind of idiot, "Of course I can remember. It was only yesterday."

Despite wondering whether Cloud could actually remember what had happened earlier that day, Zack was happy that the blonde seemed to be back to normal.

0o0o0

"Zack." Cloud murmured sleepily, being awoken by the shift in his and Zack's shared bed, "Why are you up so early?"

"I have an appointment with Lucrecia, remember?" Zack replied softly before pulling a shirt over his head. He received another sleepy hum in return, but Cloud made no move to get up. He frowned and walked back to the bedside, "Hey Cloud, are you feeling alright?"

"Better than last night." The blonde groaned.

Even though he had effortlessly regained his memories yesterday, Cloud had responded badly to taking his medicine later last night. He'd been feeling sick and tired soon after taking it. Zack had opted to take him up to bed, leaving Tifa to handle the bar alone. Luckily it hadn't been too busy, since Zack had been reluctant to leave Cloud alone even after the blonde had fallen asleep. Perhaps it was the fact that his best friend had vomited before falling asleep. Perhaps it was because the vomit had a weird green glow to it, much like the glow in Cloud's eyes recently. Or perhaps it was because Zack was painfully aware that he was as reluctant to leave Cloud's side no matter what the circumstance as the latter was to leave his.

He had sighed. Once again reassessing his real feelings for the blonde teen as he had done so many times before in the last two weeks. That magnetic pull he'd always felt towards his best friend, the need to protect him, to stay close to him, did it really mean that he actually loved him?

The thought brought the familiar surge of disgust. Even though he'd grown to tolerate the many types of sexualities seen in Midgar, his upbringing just refused to let him identify himself as homosexual. And even then, whether he was gay or not, he should be able to have his own life, shouldn't he? He shouldn't have to practically be Cloud's Siamese twin, right?

So this morning he was actually pretty eager to visit Lucrecia. He was also nervous, since he knew that voicing his thoughts out loud would make them real, and would force him to deal with them. But he was becoming increasingly aware that this was what he needed. If he wanted his own life, whether it was with Cloud or not, he needed to deal with his own issues. But the fact that Cloud still wasn't feeling very well again made him reluctant to leave his side.

He reached out with his hand and placed it on Cloud's forehead, "You still feel a bit warm. Do you feel like you need to vomit again?"

"No." Cloud croaked, "Just want to sleep."

"Okay." Zack replied while he took back his hand, "I'm going downstairs to get some breakfast all right? I'll bring up yours in a bit."

Again Zack only got a hum in reply. Cloud had already drifted off again, leaving his best friend with a dilemma. His mind told him it would be okay to leave Cloud here like this, while his heart wanted him to cancel his appointment so he could stay and care for him.

For now he did what he told Cloud he was going to do. He quietly left the room and walked downstairs to the kitchen to prepare some breakfast. A few minutes later he was joined by Tifa. She was still in her pyjamas, and her long dark brown hair was dishevelled from sleeping. Zack immediately felt a bit guilty. Tifa always got dressed and brushed her hair before she came down. Apparently the evening at the bar alone had been more tiring for her than she'd let on.

"Morning." She greeted him while hiding a yawn behind her hand, "Where's Cloud?"

"He still isn't feeling well." Zack replied as he prepared some toast.

"Same as last night?" She asked with concern.

Zack shook his head, "He claims to be feeling better, but is still tired. I'm considering cancelling my appointment."

If Zack hadn't been turned away from her, he would have seen the growing frustration in the girl, "Why?"

The tone of her voice made Zack turn around to look at her with wide eyes, "Why, to take care of Cloud of course."

"What about me?"

Zack frowned in confusion, really not understanding what Tifa meant, "What about you?" He asked slowly.

"Zack!" The teenage girl hissed, "Could you for once stop thinking you're the only one who can take care of Cloud? I'm here too. I care for him too. I can take care of him too. It's not like he's clinging to you anymore. Why won't you let me help out?"

Zack was stunned by Tifa's tirade. Tears had started to form in the girl's eyes. She'd clenched her hands into fists at her sides, sniffing in anger as she let the tears fall with her head held down.

"Tifa...what about the bar?"

"How is that a problem Zack?!" She raised her head to cast her blazing eyes at him, "I'm sick and tired of being disregarded. I feel like the only thing I'm good for is keeping this bar up and running."

Zack couldn't help but feel guilty. It was true that he'd hardly involved Tifa in Cloud's recovery. He'd kept her up to date about his therapy, but other than that he hadn't involved her. She never partook in any of the exercises Cloud had to do and he never allowed her to monitor Cloud taking his medicine when he should. Whenever Cloud needed something, he was the one to provide it, not Tifa. It was natural for him to do so, so instead of asking Tifa for help, he had only worried about her finding out exactly why the two were still sharing a room and bed.

He stepped forward and enveloped the distraught girl in his strong arms. Even though she briefly considered resisting, the hug just felt too good to Tifa to work her way out of it. Zack had always been the caring one, and even though she was upset with him, his hugs could make anyone feel better at any time.

She even allowed herself to sob openly against his chest. All of the stress of the past two weeks just seemed to flow out of her. Seventh Heaven being successful was amazing, but is had truthfully also become a way for Tifa to forget some of her troubles. In the beginning she had a lot on her mind with opening and managing the bar, leaving Cloud's care in Zack's seemingly capable hands. But especially as of late she'd been dying to get more involved with Cloud's recovery. The bar was doing well enough for her to start thinking more about it. She loved him after all. Ever since they were kids she'd wished that they could one day be together. Fate had allowed her the opportunity to some degree, but Zack was standing in her way. She'd kept quiet until now, but not anymore.

"I just want to help out too Zack." She sniffed.

"I know. I'm sorry Tifa." Zack replied calmly, gently rubbing her back for emphasis, "I'm just so used to be the one taking care of Cloud."

"But you're not alone anymore Zack." She raised her head to look at him in the eye, "Let me take care of him. You won't be gone for long, right?"

Zack needed some time to consider it. Cloud was sleeping right now, and didn't seem to have any direct need to have Zack nearby. Plus, he would be back within an hour. Lucrecia's practice was practically around the corner and his session was planned to take half an hour. It should be all right to leave his best friend with Tifa for that period of time, right? But what if he woke up while Zack was still gone, and he would have an anxiety attack because he wasn't there? Was the risk worth it?

Tifa noticed the dilemma that Zack was facing. She could understand his reluctance, but also needed Zack to agree. It was high time he allowed her to become more involved, and be free to leave Cloud's side for a period of time. He was about to join the SOLDIER programme for crying out loud.

"You need to learn to trust in Cloud's ability to cope and in my ability to make sure he does cope. Isn't this why Lucrecia wanted to talk to you in the first place?"

That comment hit a sensitive nerve. Could he trust Cloud to cope? Could he trust Tifa to know what to do if he didn't? Tifa had seemed to hit the nail right on the head. Him not able to let go was what made Lucrecia offer him some help in the first place.

"Please trust me Zack." Tifa continued, "When you join Shinra you'll have to trust me as well. Why not start today?"

'You don't have to remind me.' Zack thought in frustration, but he didn't say it out loud. Joining Shinra and leaving the two behind was a dark grey cloud looming over his head. He knew better than anyone how difficult that separation would be. He also knew the girl was right. This was the reason why Lucrecia wanted to talk to him, and this was an opportunity for him to let go and start trusting Cloud to Tifa's care. It was with great reluctance, but instead of becoming angry at her he decided to take a deep breath and nod his consent.

0o0o0

To say that Vincent was surprised that he saw Zack walk in alone that morning was an understatement. He had fully expected to see both boys come in together, even if Lucrecia wanted to speak to just Zack. Perhaps he'd made an error in judgement, and Cloud had actually become more independent than he'd originally thought. Then again, as the raven-haired young man stepped in through the doors, he could see the obvious signs of stress and worry on his features. He was fidgety, and kept looking at the door as if he was about to bolt. That in itself proved to Vincent that this had been the right call.

He couldn't contain his curiosity though, "Good morning Zack." He greeted, "Didn't Cloud come with you?"

Zack put his hands in his pockets in an attempt to keep them still, but it only seemed to make him even more uneasy, "He wasn't feeling well this morning."

"Nothing bad I hope."

"It doesn't seem to be." Zack took his hands out of his pockets again, taking out his keychain and fiddling with it, "Tifa insisted that I'd go anyway. She wants me to trust her."

Vincent nodded in understanding. Though it was obvious that Zack was uncomfortable, the fact that he was here while Cloud wasn't well provided him with a small glimmer of hope for him. He was also quite pleased that Tifa had kicked him out. The girl always seemed to be yearning to help out as well, and apparently she had the backbone to stand up to Zack. It was probably a good experience for all three of them, but it seemed that Zack could use a little bit more reassurance.

"Tifa seems like a capable young woman. I'm sure they'll both be fine."

Zack nodded nervously. The action didn't fit with how the young man held himself. He was having trouble with this, but it would probably inadvertently provide Lucrecia with an excellent setting to provide Zack with some help and advice. The receptionist decided to leave that to said therapist though. He might be observant and could sometimes offer sound advice to the psychologist, but the truth was that he didn't really have the expertise to offer any kind of treatment.

"I'll let Lucrecia know that you're here." He offered instead.

Luckily for Zack he was the first patient of the day. Both receptionist and psychologist had even come in earlier, because otherwise there wouldn't have been any room in the schedule for Zack's appointment, and Lucrecia had been adamant about having it as soon as possible.

Zack was allowed to step into the office as soon as Vincent had announced him. Vincent shot him a reassuring look before closing the door for him, but it did little to still Zack's worries. If given the choice, he would head back home right away.

"Good morning Zack." Lucrecia greeted him with a smile and a wave with her hand to indicate for him to take a seat, "Thank you for being able to come here so soon."

"Good morning." Zack returned politely while he quickly walked up to the desk and sat down on the chair.

It felt a bit wrong to be sitting still though. It almost felt like he was back in school back home, only worse. He'd been the kind of boy who just couldn't remain still in his seat, which had driven his teachers nuts. Some had tried to figure out what to do about it, but nothing really helped. Zack had just always been a bundle of energy and a very excitable boy. He never meant any harm, but that didn't mean his behaviour was acceptable. Having to sit in a chair now felt something like that, but the reasons were very different. In an attempt to keep himself seated, he quickly opted to bounce his knee instead.

The action didn't go unnoticed by Lucrecia, and she decided to get their session going without any delay, "I'm glad you decided to come here Zack. I know how dedicated you are to Cloud, but you must never forget yourself either."

Zack nodded, "I know. I've been thinking a lot lately Lucrecia, and perhaps this will help me."

"That's the idea. What often happens in situations in which someone is ill, whether physically or mentally, is that people are constantly asking about the welfare of the one who is ill, and they tend to forget about asking the same questions to the ones who are taking care of them. This can lead to a lot of frustration and resentment." She paused as she readjusted the glasses on her nose, giving Zack some time to process her words, "You are in a similar situation. Everybody including you is focussed on how Cloud is doing. But right now it's not going to be about Cloud. It's going to be about you."

Zack felt both relieved and nervous about that prospect. It would on one end be nice to have himself in the centre of attention for once, but at the same time he was scared of laying himself bare. He guessed what the therapist had told him in an earlier session with Cloud was true. It was easy to talk about Cloud's problems, but it was a lot harder to talk about his own.

"I'll…I'll try my best." He said nervously.

Lucrecia nodded approvingly and folded her hands on the desk in front of her, "Now before we start, I would like to ask you what you would like to achieve from these sessions."

"Sessions?" He wondered about the plural.

Lucrecia cocked her head, "Yes Zack. Just one session won't be enough to make some real progress. Though you won't need to come as often as Cloud, I would like to see you alone at least a few more times while I'm still able to. Once you join SOLDIER I won't be able to continue being your psychologist, and I want to prepare you as well as I can."

"Oh. I guess that makes sense. Well, I uhm… What I would like to achieve from these sessions is uhm…" Zack fell silent for a moment as he really contemplated the question.

He pretty much knew the answer. Even if Tifa hadn't spelled it out this morning to him he knew. He wanted to know how to deal with Cloud's situation better, and be able to let go so he would be more confident in joining SOLDIER. Actually, when put next to each other, he suddenly realised that these were actually contradictory wishes. Perhaps that's why it was suddenly so hard for him to provide Lucrecia with an answer.

Suddenly an answer just slipped right out of his mouth, "I want to have a normal life."

Lucrecia cocked her head in interest, "And what does a normal life look like for you."

"Back when we were still kids, Cloud, Tifa and I talked about our dreams." Zack started retelling the memory of the three children on the water tower. The day they made their promise to follow their dreams. The day before Cloud's father died, "I want Tifa to be successful with Seventh Heaven. I want Cloud to get better and achieve whatever he wants to achieve."

"So let me get this straight." Lucrecia mused, "In order for _you_ to have a normal life you want _others_ to be successful?"

Zack's initial reaction was to confirm her assessment, but before the words came out of his mouth he stopped and frowned, "I…I guess you have a point there."

The psychologist nodded and shot him a gentle smile, "It is not wrong of you to concern yourself with the welfare of other people Zack, especially when you care for them as you do. It's also not wrong to sacrifice some of yourself if a loved one needs you. What you have done for Cloud is nothing short of commendable. Believe me when I say I've seen relationships end over smaller matters. However, there is only so much you can give. At some point you much be honest with yourself and set your limits. It may sound selfish, but without that selfishness you'll only bring yourself down."

Zack sighed and raked a hand through his hair, "But what are my limits? Caring for Cloud is all I know. Ever since we were children I've looked out for him."

"I think the answer is quite easy Zack. What do you want to achieve for _yourself_?"

The raven-haired young man stared at the psychologist for a brief moment. Again he found himself answering almost automatically, "I want to join SOLDIER and become a hero."

"Very good Zack." Lucrecia nodded in satisfaction, glad with the small progress she was already making. The hardest part had yet to come though, "Now I want you to think about this very well. What do _you_ need to do in order to make that dream a reality?"

"Well, I pretty much don't have a choice in joining the SOLDIER programme. It was part of General Sephiroth's deal that he would take us to Midgar if I would join."

The mention of her son's name briefly filled the brunette with sorrow. She couldn't let it show though. Zack was the one who needed her help now, "Yes I know Zack. But what will happen after you'll get into the programme? What do you need to do to actually succeed?"

"Well, I would have to train hard of course. SOLDIER isn't a place for pansies as Commander Rhapsodos likes to say."

Lucrecia hummed and nodded, though she was far from done, "In most people's circumstances that would certainly be true. But again think of _your _situation Zack. Besides working hard, what do _you_ need to do?"

Zack sighed in defeat, knowing he couldn't beat around the bush any longer, "I would have to trust that Cloud is okay."

"Indeed." Lucrecia nodded in satisfaction again, "You know I'm doing the best I can in order to prepare Cloud for that day. But I will tell you now Zack, dealing with mental problems as severe as Cloud's takes up months, even years. I would be very surprised if Cloud will breeze through it when the time comes."

"But that means…" Zack turned visibly pale, "How can I even think of leaving him knowing that?"

"Because you need to be selfish Zack." Lucrecia countered, hoping she wasn't pushing him too much, "You have been there for him when he most needed it, but now you must work towards letting it go. Cloud is here, in Midgar, getting the help he needs. When you leave he won't be alone. You're not abandoning him Zack, just leaving the caring into other people's hands."

Zack couldn't contain himself any longer. He just couldn't sit still anymore. The nerves and worries proved to be too much for him. So he stood up suddenly. For a brief moment Lucrecia was worried that he was going to walk out on her, but instead he started pacing through the room. The movement served as some outlet for his frantic emotions, though it only took the edge off of it. It was better than sitting back down though.

The psychologist knew that she had to be careful now though. She knew that she had pushed Zack perhaps a little bit too far. She had questioned him to the point where he had to admit defeat, and he didn't seem like the kind of person who took defeat well. Even though she had praised him for what he'd done, she was also in a sense the harbinger of bad news. Along the lines of her assessment she was basically implicitly telling him that he was doing it all wrong. Though that was hardly the case in her opinion, that didn't mean that some changes weren't necessary. And change, most of the time, was hard, especially in this situation.

For now she just let the young man pace, observing him as his thoughts were obviously racing inside his head. The selfless guy needed to become more selfish, and he probably didn't really have a clue of how that would look like. He would likely feel guilty over choosing for himself for once. It was a common occurrence for someone in his situation. So as soon as he was ready, she would have to make it clear to him that becoming selfish would actually turn out for the best of all people involved, including Cloud. As long as the blonde could cling to his best friend, he couldn't make the steps he needed to take.

After a few minutes, Zack finally stopped pacing. He sighed and raked his hand through his hair again while he admitted, "I don't know if I can do that."

"I understand." Lucrecia shot him a sympathetic look, "But that's exactly why I wanted to have these sessions with you. I want to prepare you, so you _can_ do just that."

"I know… But how can I join SOLDIER knowing that Cloud is out there needing my help?"

"I think that's not the right question to ask yourself here Zack. The real question is, does he need your help?"

Zack shot the woman an indignant glare, "Of course he does. I wouldn't have let it get so far out of hand if he didn't."

It took a while for Zack to realise just how exactly he had phrased his words. The questioning expression Lucrecia shot him made him think about them. He suddenly paled and clasped his hands in front of his mouth. It was at that point that Lucrecia knew that she had finally hit an important part of Zack's emotions if he was reacting like that. If she treaded carefully, she might actually achieve more than she'd expected this session.

"How have you let things get out of hand Zack?" She asked carefully.

Zack actually whimpered a bit at that. It wasn't as if he was about to cry, but rather as if he was asked to do something he really didn't want to do. Or in this case, talk about. He had actually hoped to avoid talking about what he was alluding to. Though he was keenly aware that is was part of the problem he had hoped it actually wasn't, and that he could fix everything while he mentally shoved the matter under the rug.

But apparently that was not going to happen. He took a while to compose himself. He was grateful that the long-haired brunette allowed him the time for it. After taking a few deep breaths he removed his hands from his mouth. He couldn't relax though, so he stood rigidly with his head bowed as he confessed to his personal sin.

"For some time now Cloud and I have been…sexual."

Lucrecia was both pleased and surprised at the confession. She had actually anticipated that something like this was going on, but also hadn't expected this to be the matter that was holding Zack back. She could clearly see how this was affecting him. There was nothing left of the cheery and slightly cocky young man that would sometimes shine through during her sessions with Cloud. Apparently Zack's real character was covered in a thick layer of shame, which somehow revolved around the matter he had just confessed to.

"I can see that this is something you're really struggling with Zack, but could you help me understand it a bit more? How is you and Cloud having sex such a problem?"

"I am not gay!" Zack shouted as he lifted his head. Despite his denying words, Lucrecia could see the conflict going on behind his eyes, "I don't love Cloud. At least, not like that. Or do I? I just don't freaking know anymore! But I shouldn't love him. He's my best friend. I never thought anything else about him before coming to Midgar. Even back in Nibelheim I didn't, though it was already going on then. I just…I just…" Zack just didn't know what to say anymore.

"Zack, I can see that you're upset, but I need you to calm down." Lucrecia tried to soothe him, "I won't be able to understand what you're talking about otherwise."

Luckily, by acknowledging his upset state before asking him to calm down helped. It was one of the oldest tricks Lucrecia had learned in dealing with people who were angry or upset. It had never failed her before, and it wasn't failing her now as well.

Zack closed his eyes as he tried to compose himself again. Indeed being acknowledged in his feelings, made him feel more open to listen to the woman. He took a few breaths again and even sat back in his seat. His posture was slumped over, but it felt oddly good to finally get all of his confused feelings off of his chest. Now that it was out, it was a lot easier to continue talking about it.

"Nibelheim is a very traditional town." He began explaining, "I was raised with the notion that homosexuality was wrong. My parents were never really outspoken about it, but I nevertheless grew up with this traditional mindset. I planned on joining SOLDIER, finding a girlfriend along the way and eventually have a family. But that was all shattered when Cloud needed me." He paused briefly to sigh and once again rake his hand through his hair," I had thought that I would help him get back on his feet and then resume chasing after my dreams, but Cloud never got back on his feet. I took over the item shop so I could keep him close. His need to stay close to me gradually grew over time, until one night he had an odd request." His face contorted into one of loathing, or was it shame? Lucrecia couldn't really tell, "He wanted me to have sex with him. He was babbling something about making him feel good and take the pain away." He said tensely, "I didn't know what to do, but after a lot of pleading from his side I eventually caved in. It eventually just became a part of our regular routine. I never liked doing it though, but I didn't know what else to do..."

"You didn't want to harm Cloud even more than he'd already been." Lucrecia concluded compassionately once Zack had trailed off, "You had to watch him being hurt, and wanted to do everything within your power to make it stop."

Zack nodded, "I guess you could put it that way." He took another breath again, "But even after coming to Midgar Cloud has still been making that particular request. He's even grown more adamant about claiming that he loves me, and I…I just don't know how I feel about him anymore. Considering all I've done for him, how easy it has become to just give in…it just makes my head spin so bad that I cannot even think clearly anymore." He paused to look the psychologist in the eye, "What do you think? Do I actually love Cloud?"

She regarded him back, seeing the hope that she had the answer to his question swimming in his eyes. But sadly she had to disappoint him, "I'm afraid I cannot give you all the answers Zack. I can tell that you are a very caring young man. It is not strange to want to make sure your loved ones are all right, whether they are family, friends or love interests. Your dedication is admirable, if not destructive to yourself. But at this point I cannot tell whether your feelings about being intimate with Cloud stem from the traditional views you grew up with, or from actually not being gay."

Zack lowered his eyes again as disappointment settled in. Why was it so hard to find some decent answers? Was this what Cloud felt every time he had to do something new? At the very least he could now relate better.

That thought actually made him frown. Relate better? Wasn't the entire point of this that he related too much? Or tried to at least? Now he was actually becoming more uneasy. Instead of walking out of Lucrecia's office with a better idea of how to handle his situation, he now feared he would actually walk out with more doubts and questions.

Thankfully Lucrecia picked up on Zack's confusion. She was actually happy for it. It really showed that she was making some progress, even though Zack probably didn't feel that way right now. She glanced at the clock, seeing that they had about five minutes left. Perfect.

"If it's any consolation Zack, I do know how to help you find some answers." She offered, making Zack lift his head again to look at her with a hopeful expression.

"How?" He asked with interest.

Lucrecia grabbed a clear sheet of paper and a pen, and held them out to the young man in front of her, "Earlier this session we talked about what _you_ wanted to achieve. I want you to write that down."

Zack took the offered items and did as he was told, writing down _I want to join SOLDIER and become a hero_ in large, bold letters.

Lucrecia nodded in satisfaction before continuing, "Now I want you to take that with you, and hang it up somewhere where you can see it multiple times a day. Then, whenever you need to make a decision, I want you to think about whether it will help you reach that goal. If yes, then do it, if not, then don't. Even if it makes you feel selfish to Cloud's situation. It'll be very hard at first, but this will actually also be better for him in the long run."

Zack stared at the words he'd written down while the therapist spoke. Having written it down somehow made it that more tangible. He liked this suggestion, and reverently folded the sheet so he could put it in his pocket.

He then nodded in determination, "I will. Thank you Lucrecia."

0o0o0

**A/N: **Gaia! Such a looooooooong chapter for my standards. Over 5600 words while my usual target is between 4000 and 4500. It just had to be this way though. I wanted this chapter to focus on Zack's struggles and how he was going to deal with it. Then the idea for Tifa popped up and I just couldn't leave it out. It was about time Tifa decided to become more invested in Cloud's care. I am so satisfied though. That traditional view Zack had about his future, so recognisable for me personally. But life doesn't turn out like we want it to. Also, the whole writing down goals and hanging them in plain sight thing, I believe that is a totally legit method of helping people achieve their personal goals.

So yeah, lots of stuff happening in this chapter. We're nearly ready to move on to *uses ominous voice* the dreaded day *end ominous voice*. Wow, I never expected it would take me 20+ chapters to get to that point, considering I hadn't really planned out all the details I wanted to happen in one month's time. A lot of ideas just spawned as I was writing or due to your lovely reviews. This is going to be my longest story ever, since I'm probably not even halfway there :3.

Until next time! Leave a review on your way out please!


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: **Welcome to chapter 22 of Fractured Love!

Hey everyone! Life's been pretty busy for me lately. I'm finally moving on to earning some better money for the work I'm doing. Sadly, it's very hard to find a steady job nowadays. But in the meantime I'll just keep on writing my stories.

I was able to get out for a few days though. I went horse riding with my mother in France! It was amazing! My French remains fairly non-existent, but with one of the owners being Dutch that's not a problem (we've known those people for years). I can truly recommend it for everyone who loves horse riding. Though with the majority of my followers being from the USA, it's a bit out of the way for you :P.

Also, you might have noticed that this chapter has no title. I noticed that, the father I got into this story, the more trouble I have coming up with a suitable title. So I decided to go back to all the previous chapters and remove the titles. The story itself hasn't been changed though, so there's no reason to go back and read all the previous chapters.

Without any further ado, I'll let you get to reading. Remember, I do not own FF7 or any of its characters, Zack and Cloud rock, and Sephiroth is the best antagonist ever created.

Enjoy!

0o0o0

**Chapter 22**

Taking care of Cloud had been surprisingly easier than Tifa had anticipated. Though the fact that he'd been mostly sleeping throughout the time that Zack was away most likely had something to do with it.

After the girl had finally managed to kick Zack out of the house, she'd gone upstairs with a small plate of breakfast for the blonde. He was only half awake, but had accepted the slice of lightly buttered toast and glass of orange juice along with his medicine. He went back to sleep after consuming it though, and had thus far managed to keep it down. Tifa had remained by his side, just in case he would wake up.

There was a small desk in the room and she was looking over their finances while waiting for Zack to return. Everything seemed to be in order. Between paying for bills and stock, and running the bar and getting a monthly compensation for her father's death by Shinra, they seemed to be making a healthy profit. The thought of hiring someone to help out came to mind again. She remembered how tiring last night had been for her. It wasn't that she couldn't handle running the bar on her own, but there was just no moment to sit down and take a breather. All she was doing was getting people their drinks and snacks, which also prohibited her from interacting with her patrons, which was one of the things she really loved doing. No, for her own comfort she needed someone to help her out.

But the bar had only just been opened up. Was now really the time to make a proper assessment of the situation? She wondered whether it wasn't just the case of her being more efficient in going about her work. In all honesty she was still a beginner, running an establishment at the tender age of fifteen with no prior experience in the hospitality industry. It would be a shame if she were to hire someone now only to find out that it wasn't really necessary later. Besides, Zack not being able to help out wasn't something that happened on a regular basis, and now that Cloud was recovering as well he might become a steadier factor over time. Perhaps for now it was better to cope and see what would happen rather than to make any hasty decisions. Besides, not hiring someone would mean that they could start saving up and use those saving to improve the bar even further. That thought put a smile to her face.

Before she had an opportunity to think about it further, she heard the front door open and close downstairs. She looked at the clock hanging on the wall, which told her that it was around the time she'd expected Zack to come home. There was no need to go out and greet him though, since it was inevitable that the first thing Zack would do was come to them and check up on Cloud.

Sure enough, only a few moments later, Zack slowly opened the door to their bedroom, hoping not to disturb anyone. He had been anxious to see how the two remaining occupants had faired during his absence. He was both surprised and happy to see that everything seemed to be all right. Cloud was still sleeping peacefully in their bed while Tifa was sitting at the desk. Now that he had the confirmation that all was fine, he allowed the wave of relief that had been building up since he came home to a quiet house to wash over him.

"Welcome home Zack." Tifa said softly so as not to disturb Cloud, "How did it go?"

"It was…interesting." Zack told her with slight hesitation, not really knowing what to call his session with Lucrecia.

"Did you manage to get anything out of it?" Tifa continued, hoping to pry more details out of him.

Zack nodded solemnly and pulled a folded piece of paper from his pocket, "Lucrecia made me think about what I want. She wants me to constantly remind myself of that goal, and make my decisions based on how I can reach it."

Zack held out the sheet for Tifa to take, "I want to join SOLDIER and become a hero." She read out loud. Tifa couldn't help but smile, understanding dawning on her, "That sounds great Zack."

Zack took the paper back from her, frowning a little as he did so, "I'm not sure whether I'll be able to do it though." He said with his voice full of doubt.

"Nonsense Zack. Of course you can. And besides, I'm here to help you." She countered confidently.

Zack looked at her with undiminished doubt, still not convinced. Tifa saw the look and was slightly annoyed by it. It was only this morning that she had made it very clear that she was ready to take on more responsibility. Zack only needed to let her, and she knew just the way to get him to do just that.

"I remember when we were kids Zack that one day you claimed you could pull off a special sword technique your dad was teaching you."

"You mean Chain Slash?" Zack wondered, remembering that specific technique.

Tifa nodded, "Yeah, that's the one. We were all gathered round the water tower to see you do it."

_It was a sunny day in Nibelheim. The temperature had even risen enough to allow for coats being left at home while the children played outside. Everybody was excited. Zack had been talking about how his father had been teaching him how to fight with a sword for days now. There was one technique in particular that he had brought up quite often. Chain Slash, a technique apparently consisting out of several rapid slashes which were nearly impossible to block._

_One of the kids had had enough of Zack's bragging eventually and decided to challenge him to pull it off. He and Zack had never been what you could call friends. As a matter of fact the other boy was one of the ringleaders in Cloud's bullying. But that fact had only fuelled Zack's desire to put him into place, so he had agreed to it with a cocky grin._

_Naturally word had spread like an open fire throughout the town, and now, the next day, they were all eagerly waiting for Zack to show his moves. So far nothing much had happened yet. Zack was standing in the middle of the group swinging his sword back and forth to warm himself up. The crowd was getting impatient though._

"_Come on Zack. Everybody can wave a sword around. Show us that move you've been bragging about." The kid who had challenged Zack in the first place called out._

"_Yeah, in a bit." Zack said._

"_Pah! I bet he doesn't even know what he's doing." The kid scoffed, but Zack ignored it._

_The reason why Zack hadn't tried doing Chain Slash yet was because Cloud had not arrived yet. If he wanted anyone to see him pull this off, it would be his best friend._

"_Let me through. I wanna see too!" The blonde's voice was suddenly heard from the back of the crowd._

"_Tough luck chocobo. You should have been here earlier if you wanted a good spot." One of the other kids shot back, barring the way for the small boy._

"_But-But mommy had me finish my breakfast first." Cloud protested._

"_And you always do what your mommy tells you to do?"_

_The seven-year-old felt tears well up in his eyes. He was only being a good boy by listening to his mother, right? Why were the other boys always so mean to him?_

"_Oh no, here come the tears again. You're such a chocobo crybaby Cloud." Another boy spoke up as well, causing the blonde to cry harder._

_Zack, who by that time had had enough, decided to step in then, "Hey! Stop being so mean and let him through!"_

"_He should have come earlier Zack. It's not fair if you let him take a good spot simply because you feel sorry for him."_

_The raven-haired nine-year-old clenched his fist around his sword. It was a good thing he had good self-control. He wasn't holding a toy after all, but a real blade, "Everybody is allowed to see this." He said through clenched teeth, "I don't want you to let him through because I feel sorry for him, but because I want everybody to see."_

"_Psh, you're stupid Zack. He's not worth it."_

"_Everybody is worth it!" Zack disagreed heatedly, "Now you either let him pass or there won't be a demonstration in the first place."_

_That threat was enough to make the boys comply, albeit with reluctance. They really wanted to see Zack pull off this supposedly awesome technique, and they knew how serious he was when making such claims. His dedication to Cloud was fierce, and he would never let up on this._

_Cloud quickly walked to the front before the boys even had a chance to change their minds. He shot Zack a grateful smile while rubbing the remaining tears from his face. Zack shot him one of his brilliant smiles back, and got ready to show off the awesome and amazing Chain Slash._

The memory left an odd taste in Zack's mouth. It was yet again an example of how dedicated, devoted even, he was to his best friend. If Cloud couldn't be a part of it, then there was little reason in doing it. Even as young children it had been that way, and the thought that his current predicament stemmed even from that period left Zack wondering.

But he didn't have the time to dwell on it, since Tifa had brought it up for a reason. A reason he couldn't as of yet fathom for one simple reason, "I failed miserably." Zack replied despondently, referring to how performing the actual technique had had him stumbling and tripping before even getting to his third slice.

"Yeah, but that's not the point." Tifa resumed, 'The point is that you didn't care that you failed, and that before your attempt you were confident and cocky as hell. And that wasn't the only time. You were always claiming you could do something or the other, and you never minded whether that turned out to be true or not. Now where has that Zack Fair gone to?"

Zack's face fell again, "I'm afraid he's been gone the day Cloud needed my help." He admitted.

"Not gone Zack." Tifa disagreed, "That Zack Fair is too stubborn to just go away. And you'll need that confidence in order to succeed in reaching your goal. Otherwise, you won't be making it." She walked up to him and placed a gentle hand on his cheek, causing him to look her in the eyes, "And you did manage to master that technique with your father's help eventually. This time I'll be here to help you. If you'll put some genuine effort into it you can make this work. You'll join SOLDIER and become a hero."

"Join SOLDIER and become a hero." Zack echoed with a soft smile on his face. Saying it out loud felt even better than writing it down before, "Yes, I will join SOLDIER and become a hero." He repeated with more firmness. His eyes steeled in determination then, causing Tifa to smile at him, "Thanks Tif. I needed that."

"No problem." She sad happily while taking back her hand, "Expect me to lecture you like this more often from now on."

At that statement both chuckled briefly. There was one person in the room who saw no reason to chuckle though. Cloud had been awake shortly after his best friend had entered the room. Though he had felt the urge to greet him himself, he decided to listen in on the conversation.

He at first had been glad for Zack's doubt. It was through his doubts that Cloud was able to make sure Zack did what he wanted. Though that wasn't the way the blonde wanted to control his friend, it had always worked so far. But then Tifa had to step in and talk nonsense to him. If Cloud had any say in it, Zack would never join SOLDIER. Again it wasn't that Cloud didn't want Zack to follow his dreams, but he still couldn't bear the thought of the raven-haired young man leaving him. He might seem a lot calmer, and was able to let go a little bit now, but that didn't in the slightest make him ready. Zack needed to stay.

The thought of interrupting the conversation had crossed Cloud's mind, but at the same time Tifa was actually doing something good. As she made him recall the day when Zack tried to show off Chain Slash, he was struck with a feeling of fondness. Zack had stuck up for him that day like he had done so many other times, which was always something he liked to think back about. But it was also that confidence and even slight carelessness he portrayed that the blonde had always admired in Zack. It was something he wished to achieve for himself. He did like that Zack more than the one who was always frowning and shooting sad looks his way.

It was pretty controversial actually, now that he thought about it. On one end he wanted Zack to be near him, protective of him and giving him attention, while on the other end he wanted to see Zack happy, smiling and confident. He wanted both, but knew that he couldn't have it. Confident Zack would join SOLDIER and become a hero. Protective Zack would stay with him and care for him.

And so he relished hearing that old and familiar Zack that he'd admired since childhood, and instead thought about other ways to get him to stay. At this point, selfishness was the only thing Cloud could think of.

0o0o0

Cloud felt a lot better later that day. He even joined his friends downstairs for lunch. He was also decent enough mentally. He tried to interact normally with both of them, but he was very aware of each action that he did and his smiles felt rather awkward. It was like he was among a group of friends who all knew each other, while he knew hardly anyone. He tried to mix, to fit in, but wasn't sure whether he was going about it the right way. Though of course he wasn't in that type of situation, it did feel that way.

The fact that the sheet Zack had taken back with him from his session with Lucrecia was hanging on the bulletin board in their kitchen didn't make it any easier for him. The words _I want to join SOLDIER and become a hero_ were sores to his eyes. He resisted the urge to rip it to shreds and replace it with one that said _I want to stay home and take care of Cloud_. It would be a childish act that would accomplish nothing. If he was going to keep Zack near him he needed to go about it with a lot more subtlety.

An opportunity arose right at that moment.

"Well, I'm going out back to get some training done." Zack announced as he stood up.

Cloud instantly whimpered slightly, a reaction that came to him naturally, "Zack." He said softly.

Instantly Zack's features morphed to that of concern, "What's wrong Cloud?"

"I still don't feel so good." He said as he crossed his arms over his stomach, looking weak on the outside while he was smirking on the inside, "Please don't leave me."

"Of cou-" He started saying, but was met with a stern look on Tifa's face. He also glanced at the piece of paper with his goal, and knew that this was his first time putting his new exercise to use. He sighed, "You'll be fine without me for a little while Cloud. I'll only be in the backyard."

Cloud whimpered again then, trying his hardest to look like he wouldn't be fine. Spurred on by the thought of his goal though, and the approving look Tifa shot him now, Zack turned around and walked to their backyard.

Tifa watched him go happily, while Cloud was very annoyed by what had just happened. Zack had denied him. Denied _him_! He'd never done that. He was so caught off guard by it that he didn't even notice how Tifa had turned back around to look at him.

"Wow, that stomach ache left quickly." She said, catching on what Cloud had attempted to do.

Cloud directed his annoyed gaze to her then. He said nothing to her and abruptly stood up to stand in the doorway to the back, watching Zack while he was warming up his muscles. He was very sullen. He looked like a kid who was caught with his hand in the cookie jar, and Tifa had been the mother to snatch the treat away. He would have succeeded if it wasn't for her. He didn't hate her, but he was very angry with her. She was ruining his plans to keep Zack with them, and that was something he couldn't take at he moment.

Tifa felt a bit odd about the reaction. She hadn't meant to come off as mean or bitchy in any way. If anything her response had spawned from the surprise she'd felt upon realising that Cloud had faked not feeling well. It worried her. It wasn't something she thought Cloud would actually do. It certainly was never something he used to do when they were children. Back then his tears always stemmed from genuine hurt, and he also tried to hide them to prevent coming off as weak. So why would he suddenly act this way?

The possibility of this being due to Cloud's medication came to mind. With the large variety of weird and scaring side effects the blonde had been experiencing it was something to take into consideration. Then again her gut was telling her that tat was not the answer, at least not entirely. What Cloud was doing was conceited, seemingly aimed with a single purpose: To keep Zack near him.

It wasn't a secret that Cloud still hadn't accepted that Zack would leave to join SOLDIER within two weeks. Even though he didn't freak out about it anymore, he was still openly trying to change Zack's mind. He might have even succeeded if Lucrecia hadn't intervened when she did. Now that Zack had a clear goal for himself and a way to reach it, things were starting to get moving again where they'd threatened to stagnate otherwise.

Tifa was suddenly very glad that she was there as well, even though her role in all this daunted her slightly. While Zack and Cloud both dealt with their own issues, she was going to be the one to make sure they both kept moving forward. She was the one to cut the metaphorical umbilical cord. She remembered how Zack had claimed that coming to Midgar would destroy Cloud when she'd first brought the issue up. She could now see how that was true. Despite Cloud receiving therapy, there just wasn't enough time. If some drastic measures weren't taken, then there was no way to predict what would happen to Cloud.

These thoughts filled Tifa with determination. If she wanted Cloud to heal, if she wanted Zack to be successful, if she wanted to go towards a future she had in mind, then she needed to step in. She might be the youngest of the three of them, she might have more on her plate that she should have by just running the bar alone, but she was the only one who could do it. Cloud needed to let go of Zack, and she was going to be the safety net to catch him.

She could only hope that the problem wouldn't simply shift itself.

0o0o0

The feeling of discomfort that was settling in his stomach was very familiar to Cloud. Ever since Zack had gone off to train earlier that day the raven-haired young man had been trying his very best to keep Lucrecia's words in mind. This meant that whenever he made a decision he would stop for a minute to think it through, and choose the option that to him would lead to his goal. This essentially meant that he was ignoring Cloud for the most part.

And that just didn't sit well with the blonde. He was so used to have Zack's undivided attention that it was a real shock for him to suddenly not get it anymore. On the surface it almost seemed like he was having some sort of weird withdrawal symptoms. He was feeling uncomfortable, fidgety and sick. His body was even trembling slightly. All kinds of thoughts started roaming inside his head. A fear that Zack didn't love him anymore, and that he didn't want to care for him anymore. The thought that he was all alone, that no one cared for him even entered his mind.

After having to go through this for the past few hours, the feeling of discomfort had only grown exponentially with each decision Zack made in favour of himself instead of his best friend. It was the same feeling he would have whenever he was about to have a panic attack. Though in the past the feeling would have rushed in and overwhelm him, it was slowly building up right now, and that was probably even more agonizing than the attack itself.

Tifa had actually made an effort to help him out. She suggested he'd do some tasks around the bar for her so he would have something to keep his mind off of Zack. The blonde was still angry about her stunt earlier that day though, so he had blatantly ignored her. That didn't really help him out. In fact, it probably only made thing worse, but he just couldn't make that connection. The longer he stayed sulking about how Zack was ignoring him, the more worked up he was getting over it.

Eventually he had reached his limit. It happened somewhere near the end of the afternoon. Tifa nearly cut herself while making dinner due to Cloud's sudden screams filling the house. She immediately rushed out of the kitchen, spotting Cloud sitting curled up in one of the corners of the bar area. He was screaming loudly while pulling his knees to his chest and rocking himself back and forth.

Before the girl had time to act a dark-haired blur shot past her. Zack was at Cloud's side in an instant, knowing that this wasn't the time to ignore his best friend.

"Cloud!" He called out, "Please, tell me what's wrong."

Upon hearing Zack's voice Cloud looked up, his frantic blue eyes searching out Zack's slightly darker ones. The panic was clear in them, which was only accentuated by the fact that the blonde seemed unable to focus them. He quickly gave up and closed them again while gripping his best friend's shirt tightly with both hands and pulling him close.

"Zack! I'm sorry! I'll do better. I promise! Please Zack, don't leave me. Please, I'll promise to do better. I'm sorry. Please don't leave me Zack, please!" He started muttering frantically.

Zack felt really bad at that point. It felt like they were back at square one. Cloud hadn't had a panic attack this severe since starting his medication. However, since this was a familiar scene to him he also instantly got to work in calming Cloud down.

"Cloud, it's okay. I'm right here Cloud. I'm not going anywhere. Please calm down buddy. Take deep breaths."

Tifa observed the two while Zack continued to murmur soothing words into Cloud's ear, which slowly but surely eventually caused the blonde to calm down. This was actually the first time she'd witnessed a full-blown anxiety attack by Cloud. Always before she hadn't actually been right there, but now that she had, she was finally able to understand Zack more. Before she'd felt that he coddled Cloud too much, but now that she'd witnessed this, she knew that the word 'coddle' didn't fit this situation in the slightest. It was scary to her at first. She'd grown used to seeing Cloud acting weird, but this was something that left a permanent impression on her.

Though thinking about it as the blonde was slowly calming down, Tifa actually considered the words Cloud had spoken. Something struck her as odd. What was he sorry for? Perhaps it was for not being able to handle Zack ignoring him, but at the same time that just felt odd to her. Taken this reaction together with the way he'd faked illness before made her believe that something different might be going on. Cloud was basically acting like a hysterical wife, begging for her husband to stay with her after she'd made a mistake.

She shook her head when she finally felt comfortable enough to walk back to the kitchen and resumed making dinner. The image of a panicking Cloud and a comforting Zack didn't leave her mind though, and throughout the night her mind kept racing about it. It also steeled her resolve in that she needed to become more involved for the sake of both of her friends' mental wellbeing. A daunting task indeed, but one she needed to take up for herself.

0o0o0

**A/N: **Ah, I finally had some more opportunity to involve Tifa. She's going to be increasingly important in the next chapters. After all, who's going to take care of Cloud when Zack will go away? Uhuh, she is :). I'm also slowly moving Zack to the way his character is supposed to be. I miss mister happy-go-lucky.

I can by the way now say that chapter 24 will be the first day of the new arc. That right! It'll be the day Zack will leave, and I'm super excited to start working on the chapter. Chapter 23 is nearly done, though I want to add a few pieces here and there. You're looking forward to another slightly longer chapter than usual as I wrap things up :).

Until next time! Leave a review on your way out please!


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: **Welcome to chapter 23 of Fractured Love!

Yes! This is officially the last chapter of this arc. In the next one we'll be moving on to the next one :D.

So…honestly when I started writing this chapter I didn't really have much of an idea of what I wanted to put in it. It's pretty much more time skipping to move towards the end of the month, but I was struggling to make it interesting. I'm not too fond of calling chapter fillers, because I feel each chapter should have something relevant in it, even if it's only small. In the end I just sat down and started writing. I do like how most of this chapter has turned out. Again it's even slightly longer than my usual cap, so that isn't bad at all. I do feel it's not the best chapter of this story though. So if you've got some feedback on what I can add / change, feel free to provide it :).

Also, I went back to one of the earlier chapters (don't remember on top of my head which one it was) to change one detail. I first had the SOLDIER programme be 10 weeks, but I changed that to thirteen (which is three months). It made more sense that way after writing this chapter. You'll probably see once you start reading this chapter,

Without any further ado, I'll let you get to reading. Remember, I do not own FF7 or any of its characters, Zack and Cloud rock, and Sephiroth is the best antagonist ever created.

Enjoy!

0o0o0

**Chapter 23**

The door to his office was opened without knocking. That didn't bother the occupant of the room though, since he had heard his visitor approach from down the hallway. Even without enhanced hearing he would have been able to make out the specific sound the gait of this man made.

"Hero of the dawn, healer of worlds." The visitor said dramatically upon entering the room.

"No need to rub my ego Genesis. The answer is no." Sephiroth replied without taking his eyes off the computer screen where he was working on something.

Genesis's face fell at the response, but he wasn't about to give up, "My friend, the fates are cruel."

"Not as cruel as I will be if you'll persist in this matter."

His face turned into a glare then, "Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return."

"Genesis!" The General snapped, finally looking up at his annoying friend, "My answer is no, and it will stay no. I've got my own work to do and you yours. It's your responsibility to go over the cadet evaluations to scout for any potential SOLDIERs. Now stop acting like a little kid and do your job."

Genesis sighed at this point. He didn't like admitting it, but he had obviously lost. He glanced at the folder that he had been holding all this time. It held all the evaluation forms of their current cadets. He needed to go over them to see whether there were those among them who exceeded expectations. Those few cadets would be able to get promoted to third class SOLDIERs right off the bat, while the remaining ones would join the infantry and try to train themselves up some more and possibly get promoted later on.

It wasn't really all that much work really. There were specific guidelines as to how each cadet was to be evaluated, so each form only needed a quick gloss over in order to see whether there was potential. But that was exactly the reason why Genesis hated the task. It wasn't hard, it didn't take much time, but it was so frigging tedious. The fact that there would most likely only be one or two cadets among about a hundred that would even be considered for such a promotion made it even worse. Plus, if Genesis did spot someone interesting he would then have to go through all the trouble to personally observe the cadets through their last stages of training in order to provide his own evaluation. That was the worst part according to him.

Suffice to say he always tried to shove the job down somebody else's throat. Angeal was usually the one who he could persuade. The other Commander didn't mind the job that much, considering he was much more interested in the cadets in the first place. However, his best friend had been unable to take the work from him this time. He got sent out on a mission yesterday, and wouldn't be back for another few days. This led Genesis to try somewhere else, but Sephiroth wasn't so inclined to give in that easily.

"But there are so many of them Sephiroth!" He protested after a brief moment, "And most of them, if not all, will never even make in to SOLDIER no matter how much they train. Why do we even have these evaluations in the first place?"

"To make sure that we get to those who do make good SOLDIERs as soon as possible." Sephiroth replied curtly, turning his attention back to his screen again.

"Alright alright, but why do _I_ have to go over them?"

The silver-haired General turned his head to look at his auburn-haired friend again, "You know as well as I do that each class has their own responsibilities. Sadly, as first classes, this means that a large part of our time is spent on administrative duties." He cocked his head, "Or would you rather be responsible for the training of these young cadets?"

Genesis scoffed at the suggestion, "Spare me pain Sephiroth. You know as much as anyone that I'm not suited to train anyone I consider being below my skills. But even then, shouldn't this be Lazard's job?"

"Lazard has enough work to do on his own. Also, though he is the director, he's not an actual SOLDIER himself. He simply isn't suited to make those evaluations simply from not having experienced himself what it's like."

"Then we should just get another director I'd say."

"Are you volunteering?"

Genesis fell silent then apart from the indignant huff. At that point Sephiroth knew he had settled the argument.

"There you have it then." Sephiroth concluded, turning his attention back to his screen again, "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got my own work to do."

The Commander snorted at the comment, but didn't reply to it otherwise. It was clear that he wasn't going to win here. He would just have to suck it up and get it done he supposed. Without another word he turned on his heel and moved to leave his friend's office. He briefly contemplated leaving without closing the door behind him. It would be a childish act of displeasure, but he didn't care about that. He didn't have to consider it any further though, since he was standing face to face with a rather unpleasant individual before he could even leave the room.

"Genesis." Hojo greeted dismissively, not even taking the effort to address him by his title, which annoyed the latter to a great extend, "You were about to leave, yes? Good, I want a word with that General of yours."

In his annoyance Genesis didn't even reply to that. Instead he just pushed himself past the scientist and headed back to his own office with the satisfaction of knowing that Sephiroth hated being visited by that man with more passion than he hayed going over those evaluations. He felt not a bit of pity for his friend.

Well…maybe just a little bit.

"Professor." Sephiroth greeted the man curtly, but not without a hardly noticeable strain in his voice.

"General." Hojo replied in return with the same strained politeness.

The tension just became obvious in the room. Though it had been there the moment the scientist had been spotted at the door, now that the two were alone it just amplified significantly.

"How can I help you?" The General continued.

"You know exactly why I'm here General." Hojo bit back, dropping his seemingly polite attitude, "You have no right to withdraw those SOLDIERs from my care."

"I have when it concerns the safety of _my_ SOLDIERs." He bit back. He then picked up a manila folder from the side of his desk and waved it around, "According to these reports there were abnormalities in some of the SOLDIERs mental wellbeing. Specifically they seemed to be experiencing memory problems."

"Pah!" Hojo waved one of his hands dismissively, "And where is your proof that I'm somehow involved in this?"

"I know more than you might think professor. I know that you've been conducting experiments in order to have Mako affect memories. Though I couldn't care less about you using insignificant people as your test subjects, I will not allow you to use valuable SOLDIERs."

"Though your assessment amuses me Sephiroth, it still doesn't give you the proof you'll need which indicated that I have been expanding my pool of specimens to a few lowly third class SOLDIERs."

"I beg to differ. The fact that you're here in the first palace clearly shows your involvement. Plus, I didn't mention they were third class SOLDIERs." Sephiroth smirked, feeling satisfied of besting the annoying man.

"Hardly tangible evidence." Hojo scoffed, placing his arms behind his back as he leaned forward, his face showing no indication that he was about to accept his defeat, "And even then, my project has been approved by the president himself. Now he is a man who sees the value of my work for the good of the company. There is nothing even you can do about it."

"I will be when the president finds out that the experiments have been detrimental to these people's ability to do their jobs.'

If the way Hojo's eyes grew gave off any indication, then Sephiroth would say the man was genuinely surprised to hear that little bit of detail. Though knowing him, it was probably more out of interest than anything else. The scientist didn't respond right away, but instead chose to buy himself a little bit of time to think while he reached out with one hand to adjust the glasses on his nose before placing it back behind his back.

"Oh? And how are their abilities inhibited?"

Even though Sephiroth had no desire to indulge this man with any information, he knew that he had no choice if he wanted to win this argument. So, he opened up the folder still in his hands and read what was on the first sheet of paper he saw.

"SOLDIER third class Madison. Got injured during a routine training session. Upon questioning he revealed that he had genuinely forgotten how to wield a sword." He flipped to the next page, "SOLDIER third class McAllister. Failed to show up for a delicate infiltration mission concerning AVALANCHE. Due to his absence the mission failed." The General continued to list off three more reports of similar cases.

Hojo listened attentively. Though the results were perhaps undesired, they provided vital information for his experiments. He had actually been mixing his new type of Mako with these five SOLDIERs when they turned up for their routine Mako treatment earlier that week. After his earlier successes with the blonde boy in Lucrecia's care, and his own experiments on people he had kidnapped from the slums, he felt that it was ready for some actual testing. He had looked up the files of these five men and checked to see whether there was anything for them worth forgetting in the hopes of actually improving their ability to function. Missions gone wrong, comrades that had fallen, etcetera.

In Madison's case, the man had actually been severely injured during sword training in his days as a cadet. It had made him reluctant to even wield the weapon afterwards, opting instead to be more of a materia user. Though him getting injured again for not being able to wield the sword in the first place wasn't what Hojo had been after, it at least had some correlation to it, making Hojo believe that he was close to perfecting his processing procedure of the Mako. This was pretty much confirmed by McAllister's case. The man was notorious for being late. He had numerous reprimands on his record and was in danger of being kicked out of SOLDIER had it not been for his equally numerous praises for jobs well done. Plus, he would always be on time when it truly mattered. Still, if he wasn't so tardy, he would have been a second class for a long while now. So again, Hojo had been trying to affect the man's memory in the hopes of making him forget being always late. It had just taken a different turn.

In short, the information was very valuable to Hojo and made him even more excited to continue with his project. He was so close. He was confident that he would get there eventually. And what a breakthrough it would be. He also wasn't concerned about the blunders of these few men. By the time he had perfected his formula he would just have them all forget about this entire mess, including the General.

Though perhaps for now Sephiroth was right that the president's tolerance only extended so far. If his elite army were to stop functioning like it should, then he would terminate the project as a whole. Hojo decided right at that moment to be a little bit more careful about using his specimens. Apparently confronting the General had turned out to be more positive than he had anticipated at first.

0o0o0

At some point Cloud just didn't know what was real and what wasn't anymore.

Over the past few days he had been experiencing some effects to his medicine that actually made him more scared than before. At first, it was basically just annoying. Half of the time he couldn't even remember having acted weird in the first place. But lately annoying had turned into worrying.

He had been working with Lucrecia on dealing with his past. Or at least he tried to. There was one session where he'd been sitting across from her with hardly any idea to who _he_ was, let alone what his childhood was like. At other times he could be told something one minute, but it would just refuse to stick in his mind, making him forget it almost instantly. At yet other times he knew he had a certain memory, but just couldn't remember well enough to talk about it. Like a word that was on the tip of his tongue, the memory would keep eluding him.

It was frustrating to say the least, but also worrying. In an attempt to fill the gaps in his memory his mind would sometimes fabricate its own, only to discover later on that it wasn't real. Or was what he thought wasn't real actually reality? That was a question that often invaded his mind nowadays. Was he having his actual memories, or had he forgotten something and allowed his mind to improvise?

Among these improvisations was something that was even scarier. He would sometimes even experience hallucinations. It wasn't like the nightmares he'd had for years now, neither was it like being temporarily stuck in a certain time frame. No, this was ten times worse than any of those. They were usually centred around people leaving him. He would see his father, telling him that he was weak, useless and a chocobo crybaby before turning around and walking away. He would see his mother, who would refuse to even look at him, follow her husband. Then Zack would come, telling him what a waste of time he was. That he would have joined the SOLDIER ranks by now if it wasn't for the pathetic weakling that was Cloud. He would then walk away to where Cloud could see the General and the two Commanders waiting for him. Even Tifa was there in his hallucinations. She would generally laugh at him before leaving on the arm of some guy.

The fabricated images were so real. Just like in a dream, where the most absurd thing is entirely logical while you're still fully immersed in it, Cloud believed everything that was happening. He would cry, scream, plead and beg for all of them to come back. In reality he would run on the street, drawing the attention of everyone who was near, before either Zack or Tifa would come to take him back inside.

If the first one hadn't been scary, then the ones that followed certainly did. Not a day went by without at least one hallucination. On some days it seemed like he wasn't even going to snap out of it for one moment. It was frightening for all of them. It was particularly hard on Zack. He was torn by his best friend's constantly shifting mental state and his own set goal of making choices that would ultimately allow him to work towards getting into SOLDIER. After his first session with Lucrecia Zack had been even more determined to follow his dream. The note he had to make at the end of the first session still hung on one of the cabinets in the kitchen, and seeing it several times a day made it easier for Zack to work towards that goal. He was more careful after he had pushed the blonde to his limits on that first day, but still never forgot about it. His subsequent sessions with the therapist ensured that he wasn't planning on abandoning it any time soon, no matter how torn he got over it.

At least he had found a way to relieve some of his stress. As per Lucrecia's suggestion during his second session, in which he revealed that it was often hard for him to not turn to Cloud if he had nothing to do, he'd searched for an alternative. Whenever he felt confused, he started doing squats. It was a good way for him to clear his head and served as a good training on top of it. That didn't mean that it wasn't going without the necessary bumps in the road though.

Cloud hated every moment of it. He was still trying to get his best friend's attention. He had resorted to begging, pleading, faking being unwell, but so far it hadn't worked. And now that he was going through a very scary stage in his recovery, he felt that he needed Zack now more than ever. To say he was struggling was an understatement. But something that felt even slightly worse to the blonde, was that on some days he would actually forget about his feelings for Zack, and that he was about to leave to join SOLDIER. It worried him that he would forget such a thing while it was on the forefront of his mind at any other time. It was troubling to him to know was that him forgetting such things thwarted him in his plans to keep Zack from going away. As long as he knew what was going on he could at least attempt to keep his best friend from joining SOLDIER.

Another factor in Cloud's troubles had been Tifa. She had become more active in her role to take care of him. She would keep him occupied in the bar while Zack had his sessions, or told Cloud that he was able to go to his own sessions on his own as well. She was also the one who often checked up on him whenever he was having a hallucination. She also often butted in when she noticed that Zack's determination was about to crack under his best friend's pleas. All in all, she hadn't been much of an ally to Cloud, and that made him resentful towards her. He often shot her glares for thwarting his attempts and hardly spoke to her at all.

While the girl tried to keep a straight face, the truth was that hardly a day went by when she wouldn't cry herself to sleep. At first she had been confident that she could be more involved in Cloud's care, but it was hitting her harder than she dared to admit. It was tiring to walk around the house keeping the two boys apart for as much as she could while also bringing them together when the need truly arose. At least Zack was gracious for her efforts to help him keep to his plan, but every glare that Cloud shot her went straight to her heart.

She sometimes wondered whether this would have been easier if she hadn't had feelings for Cloud. She wanted so badly to have him look at her the way he would look at Zack. So to see him put out with her hurt her pretty bad. Having to continue run the bar on top of that made it that much harder. With the exception of good days, the blonde hardly helped her out at the bar. Zack did what he could, but she knew that he would only be able to do this for her for a few more days. Something had to change if she wanted to keep herself going.

Luckily there were still things that made everything worth it to her. Her daily lessons from Zangan provided a good way to let out her own frustration. Talking to her regulars while the bar was open was also something she took energy from. At least these things were going well enough for her, making her able to go on. They were a source of support and energy that held her afloat in the ever rising water.

Because of that, she was actually looking forward to the day Zack would leave. She had no delusions that things would be come easier for her then, but there would be a significant change. She could then just focus on Cloud, instead of having to be Zack's big stick as well. It wouldn't become easier, but at least her 'duties' would become less. She hoped that that in itself would make a difference, even if only slightly.

In the end she just hoped that Cloud would actually get better. Though it wasn't by his fault, he was the source of their problems. If it hadn't been for him having a mental breakdown, causing Zack to take care of him, then things would have been a lot more different. But that was something that Tifa rather not think about. It felt like she was blaming the blonde, and she didn't want that. Cloud had in no way asked for this to happen to him, even if his conceited and childish behaviour at times made him come across as some sort of snot-nosed spoiled brat. It was only because Tifa knew that the real Cloud wasn't like that that she was willing to look beyond the exterior and see the broken boy behind it.

So all in all, things were still bumpy for the trio. Whenever they though they could take a breather another problem was ready to present itself. It wasn't what they in their naïveté had expected, but they learned to deal with whatever was on their path. Life wasn't easy, and they could now truly attest to that.

0o0o0

"So, tomorrow is the day, huh?" Angeal asked Zack before taking a sip of his drink.

Zack nodded, "Yeah."

"How do you feel about it?"

The raven-haired young man shrugged, "Not really sure actually."

Angeal hummed in reply. It was clear that this was the truth. From his entire demeanour it was clear that Zack was nervous. In truth he was really eager to go. Ever since he had started with his own sessions with Lucrecia the dream had become increasingly tangible and exciting to think about. But whenever he looked at Cloud, the feeling that he couldn't leave him washed over him and threatened to consume him.

If only he'd been given more time.

"I'm sure you'll do fine." The Commander interrupted his thoughts, "Your skills with the sword have improved exponentially over the past few weeks, and I'm sure it'll be no different with the rest of your training. If you'll work hard, then you have a good chance of being promoted to SOLDIER right away."

The praise was humbling, and again Zack felt that exciting eagerness well up inside of him. His true character in which he wanted to show the entire world what he was made of shone through with that feeling. But yet again a single glance in Cloud's direction, who was cleaning a table behind the Commander, made his stomach drop again.

Angeal didn't miss the look, but chose not to comment on it. There was little he could do about it anyway. The only thing he could do was coach the aspiring SOLDIER as best as he could, and he knew how much of a dream it was to him. By talking about it he hoped the feeling of reaching for that dream would overpower his feelings for his blonde friend.

"I'm not sure whether now is the right time though." Zack admitted eventually, heaving a heavy sigh as he leaned his arms on the counter.

"I understand." Angeal said sympathetically, "And if there was anything I could do to change it I would, but Sephiroth is adamant about you joining the programme this round." He admitted.

"I know you would Angeal, and I'm really grateful for that." Zack replied with a small smile, "And really, I can understand the General's feelings about this. I can tell that he's a man of his word, and I promised him I would join in a month in exchange for him helping out Cloud. He kept up with his end of the bargain, and now it's time for me to keep up with mine. I knew that it meant pressing for time, but he is right that if I do not join now it'll only become harder later on."

Angeal sat his glass down with a surprised expression, "Sephiroth told you about that?"

"Yeah." Zack shrugged, "When he came here last two days ago he reminded me of our deal. He also explicitly told me that he wasn't going to allow me any leniency because of my situation with Cloud."

"That sounds like him." Angeal agreed. His face then fell a little bit, "I apologise for him if he came across as a little harsh."

"No." Zack disagreed while shaking his head, "There is no need to apologise for him. He's right, and I will have to get used to it if I'm going to join SOLDIER."

"Yes, but your situation is quite unique I would say."

"Yeah…but I shouldn't expect any special treatment. I have to do this on my own merit. If I didn't want this, I shouldn't have agreed to the proposal in the first place."

Angeal hummed again before he picked up his drink to drain it. He put the now empty glass back on the counter and made to stand up, "You'll become a fine SOLDIER Zack. I wish you all the luck that you'll need." He then also glanced briefly to Cloud, "But if there's ever anything you'll need, please let me know."

"Thank you Angeal." Zack said with a genuine smile on his face, "I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

0o0o0

"Zack." Cloud spoke in a quiet and pained voice, "Please don't go tomorrow."

They were lying in their shared bed; the one that they wouldn't share anymore come tomorrow. Then it would just be Cloud's bed, and he still couldn't bear the thought.

Because of that, he was once again clinging to his best friend, hoping that that would make his feelings clear and help change Zack's mind after all. Zack was torn over it. The past two weeks had been very difficult, but with Tifa's help he had been able to accomplish more than he had expected. This was one issue that she hadn't been able to help him with though. The shame still ran deep and he hadn't been able to tell her. Not even Lucrecia had been able to help him with it. Even though he'd confessed to her, she just wouldn't provide him with a satisfactory answer. She claimed that figuring out his feelings for the blonde was something he had to figure out himself, and he couldn't do that while he was in the situation he was in.

"Zack." Cloud continued, "Please, let's just go back to Nibelheim. The General won't care. Please, I just want you to stay with me. I love you. I love you so much. I don't know what I'd do without you. Zack I just don't _know_. Tifa can't help me. Only you can."

He was rambling. He had been rambling ever since they'd gone to bed. Zack had remained silent while he stared at the ceiling. He tried so hard not to give in this night, hoping that it would make it easier to leave tomorrow. But the longer Cloud was pleading to him, the further his resistance crumbled. And then the dreaded request came.

"I can't sleep. Make me feel good. Let me show you how much I love you."

Zack tightly closed his eyes then. He wanted to say no. He wanted to resist. But not even the thought of joining SOLDIER could stop him right then, and he wasn't in a situation where he could just get out of bed and do some squats. Not only did that feel weird in this situation, but they also wouldn't help.

Even with the day he would leave just ahead, even with the support he'd been getting from so many people, he just couldn't get himself to resist this time. And so, he turned himself around and gave Cloud what he wanted.

0o0o0

**A/N: **I secretly love the scene between Seph and Gen with a pinch of Hojo. It provided some insight into how I envision the whole militia and SOLDIER to be, in this story at least. That's also the reason why I changed the programme to take three months. It made more sense to me if the current programme is about to end and the next one is about to start. Having the programme be four times a year just makes me feel more comfortable I guess :P.

Ah Hojo, you never fail to be conveniently creepy. Those poor SOLDIERs…

Gah! And even after all that hard work Zack still gave in to Cloud! I guess you could call that a cliff hanger. Just where is Zack standing? Find out in the next chapter.

Until next time! Leave a review on your way out please!


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: **Welcome to chapter 24 of Fractured Love!

Welcome to the third arc of Fractured Love! Man, this story is now as many chapters long as the longest story I've ever written in my life, and I still feel like I'm not even halfway through it (though my plot outline says that I'm actually somewhere around two thirds along the way). Then again, a lot of things were added later due to sudden inspiration and some great suggestions from my faithful reviewers. You guys and girls are awesome, and I humbly thank you for sticking around for so long. Let's keep the story rolling everyone!

Without any further ado, I'll let you get to reading. Remember, I do not own FF7 or any of its characters, Zack and Cloud rock, and Sephiroth is the best antagonist ever created.

Enjoy!

0o0o0

**Chapter 24**

Zack had hardly slept that night. If there was one thing to blame, then it would be the myriad of emotions that were running through him. There was shame for what he couldn't stop himself from doing for Cloud. There were the nerves when he thought about leaving both him and Tifa behind. There was excitement for being able to finally chase after his dream. There was appreciation for everyone around him who supported him.

All these emotions were so conflicting, causing sleep to elude him. Another contradictory feeling was that he was on one end dead tired when it was time to get up, and on the other end very ready to get up.

It was early in the morning when he swung his legs over the side of the bed and stretched out his muscles. Cloud remained asleep next to him. At least that was a bit of a relief to Zack. He just couldn't deal with him becoming frantic again. He knew he did want to say goodbye to Cloud properly before he left, but he also wanted to postpone that for as long as he could.

He silently get himself dressed and left the room to get some breakfast from the kitchen downstairs. Tifa wasn't up yet. It was way too early for her, though she had promised to see him off as well. The calm silence of the bar was soothing though. It gave him an opportunity to take a good look around him to see what the three of them had actually accomplished during the last month. It had been a hard and very bumpy road, but at this point Zack was very glad to have taken the opportunity when it was presented to him. Tifa had a good business running, Cloud was slowly working to get better and he himself was finally able to take his chances at joining SOLDIER. Perhaps it wasn't the way he had envisioned it to be, but he was moving in the right direction.

He was in the middle of eating some toast, allowing his thoughts relax him as well as they could, when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He stopped chewing for a moment to listen, identifying the person coming down as Tifa. He relaxed even more then, glad that it was her and not his best friend yet.

"Good morning." He greeted her as she walked into the kitchen.

Tifa shot him a tired smile. Obviously it was very early for her, "Morning." She greeted back before moving to grab a cup of the coffee Zack had made, "How are you feeling?"

Zack shrugged. He didn't really want to think too much about how he was actually feeling. If anything Lucrecia had pressed him to think about the positive things during their sessions, "All right I suppose."

Tifa nodded in understanding, and didn't press the issue any further. She knew exactly how Zack felt, since she shared a lot of his emotions. There was shame for her wanting to take care of Cloud on her own. There were the nerves about whether she would be able to deal with it alone. There was excitement for Zack being able to chase his dream. There was appreciation for everything the raven-haired young man had been willing to do for the both of them.

"I want you to do the best you can Zack. Don't worry about us." She tried to reassure him instead.

"I will Tifa." Zack smiled back to her, "I'm going to join SOLDIER and become a hero."

"Yes." She nodded at him, "You will be."

0o0o0

Leaving the bar was just as hard as Zack had expected it to be. He'd been pretty much ready to go before Tifa finally roused the blonde from his sleep. He'd rushed downstairs and clung to his best friend. He made a last attempt to beg Zack not to go. But sadly for him Zack's resolve was set. If he hadn't worked on it with Lucrecia then he would probably have buckled under the pleas, but he didn't right now.

Instead, he calmly took Cloud by the shoulders and pushed him back a little so he could look him in the eyes, "I have to go Cloud." He told him with a clam and steady voice, "I have a promise to keep to the both of you. You have come a long way Spikey. You'll be fine without me for a while. Keep working on yourself. I want you to make me proud when I come back."

"But Zack I-" Cloud started to protest, but Zack cut him off.

"No buts Cloud. I will only be gone for a few weeks. Promise me you'll work hard to get better."

It took a while, but eventually Cloud crumbled under his best friend's determination and nodded. With a genuine smile, Zack pulled the blonde close to him for one last time. It was difficult to let him go. It almost felt as if he was letting him go forever. He briefly wondered whether this was how a parent would feel like when their child would leave home.

"Zack." Tifa interrupted his thoughts, "You'll be late."

He nodded at her and was finally able to let go of his best friend, "All right then. You both take care now."

Tifa nodded as she walked up to stand behind Cloud. She placed both of her hand on his shoulders in support while he continued to cry, "We will. Good luck with the SOLDIER programme."

That was the perfect moment to just turn around and step away, but it still remained difficult for Zack to do. His body had a difficult time listening to what his brain wanted it to do. Yet, after a brief awkward silence, he was finally able to let it go. It was in Tifa's hands now.

So he turned around, and walked away, heading towards the Shinra Building.

0o0o0

Zack had already turned the corner and left their sight for a little while, but Cloud and Tifa were still standing outside. The brunette hadn't been able to steer the blonde inside yet. Just to be sure she'd held onto his shoulders, fearing that he might suddenly decide to go after his best friend.

Her suspicions were confirmed when, after about a minute, she felt Cloud jerk in her hands, "Zack!" Cloud called on top of his lungs, "Zack! Please come back! Zaaaaaack!"

Tifa's firm hold didn't allow him to run away though, "It's okay Cloud." She gently murmured to him.

Cloud actually turned around to face Tifa then. Tears were still rolling down his cheeks from his reddening eyes, "Why did he leave us Tifa? What did I do wrong?"

At those words Tifa had to swallow the painful lump rising in her throat. She knew she had to be strong now in order to help Cloud through this, "You did nothing wrong Cloud. Zack has to fulfil both a promise and a dream. He'll come back. You'll see him again in a few weeks."

"No." He whined, "I don't want him to go. I can't bear not seeing him for so long."

"Yes you can Cloud. I have faith in you and so does Zack. And you won't be completely alone. I'm here to help you."

Cloud fell silent except for the few partly repressed sobs he was uttering. He clenched his eyes shut, trying to overcome the emotions raging through him. He didn't understand. He just didn't. Why was Zack leaving? He just didn't _know_.

He suddenly jerked then, and Tifa gasped as she instantly feared that he would run off after Zack after all. But Cloud didn't. Instead, he ran off back into the bar. There he rushed straight up the stairs and into his room. Tifa had gone after him in the hopes of being able to do something for the teen. Cloud had locked the door though, so she could only stand there and listen to Cloud's heartbroken sobs. He sounded so confused and lost that Tifa couldn't suppress her own tears. Since the blonde wasn't responding to her pleas to open up the door, she decided to just leave him be for now and deal with her own feelings first.

There was one thing that was on the forefront of her mind though. Why did Cloud sound so confused over Zack's leaving?

0o0o0

Zack had kept up a steady walk once he'd been able to walk away. He was appeared focussed and determined even though he was still partly willing to turn around and run back. But he couldn't. He simply couldn't. He had promised the General, but above all this was his dream and he had worked so hard to get here. This was his only chance, and he either needed to take it, or live to regret it his entire life.

Funnily enough he never regretted deciding to take care of Cloud back when the blonde needed it. And yet if he had chosen to continue doing what he had done for the past year, then he was certain he would hate himself for it.

And that thought fuelled his determination. He kept the thought that Cloud had already come a long way to be able to handle this strong in his mind, even though there was a loud voice telling him to stop fooling himself. He ignored the voice though. He needed to be selfish now and do what he wanted to do.

He actually reached the Shinra Building quicker than he had expected. Though to be fair he could hardly recall details of his journey. All that he allowed himself to think about was getting here and joining the programme.

Once he'd gotten inside the building it was pretty clear where he needed to go. There was a large sign saying ENROLLMENT SOLDIER PROGRAMME FLOOR 46. So Zack headed towards the nearest elevator and rode it up. He was both anxious and excited about what he would find once he was up there. He hadn't been there when they'd stayed here until they could move the Seventh Heaven. Actually, he'd only seen the SOLDIER dorms on the 50th floor and the offices on the 51st. There was so much about this building that Zack didn't know, and he briefly wondered whether he was going to get used to how big the place was.

Zack quickly came to realise upon exiting the elevator that the 46th floor was filled with classrooms. He gathered he would probably be spending a lot of his time on this floor during the theoretical part of the programme. For now the classrooms were converted into places where the different aspects of the enrolment took place. They were all labelled so it was clear on where to find what.

The first order of business was to get himself enrolled in the first place, so he entered the room to his immediate left and took the forms that were lying on the table directly next to the entrance. Enrolment was as simple as filling out a few forms with his personal information and signing the contract, but it took a while to read through all of it. He then had to hand in his forms to a SOLDIER who was sitting behind a long table at the other end of the room. He would check whether he had filled out everything properly and assign him with a number. That number would become Zack's personal ID-code.

With a copy of the form with his personal information and ID-code in hand he could now move on to the next room. Using the form he could pick up his cadet uniform there. Yet another room was converted into separate small stalls where all applicants could change into their new clothes in private. Once done he needed to go to a fourth room to check-in any baggage he'd taken along, which for Zack was only a partially filled duffel bag containing a few sets of clothing. The bag would be automatically taken to his dorm room once it had been checked for any illegal substances. Apparently the Shinra army was very strict about these things.

It was over an hour later when Zack was finally done. All he had now was the fresh uniform he'd just acquired, the form from his first room, and an additional instruction booklet. The latter detailed all the important points of the contract he'd signed along with rules and regulations that he needed to memorise right away. It also gave a outline of the programme itself along with daily schedules, which was really useful. He decided to start browsing through it while he waited. He still had about half an hour to kill before he needed to head towards the auditorium where they would get a proper introduction.

Zack leaned against a wall while he was reading, and didn't see another applicant stumbling his way until the young man had already crashed into him.

"Awe, sorry man. I wasn't watching where I was going."

"That's all right." Zack responded, looking at the bags that were now scattered along the floor, "Did you bring all of these?" He wondered.

The boy gave a sheepish smile, "Yeah, I didn't really know what to bring along, so my ma had me pack more than I will probably ever need." He explained while moving to grab the bags from the floor again.

Zack nodded in understanding, though he was also glad that he hadn't suffered from the same problem. He didn't have a lot of stuff to begin with. He did help the young man out though by grabbing two bags himself and helping him carry them to the check-in room.

"Woah, are you a guy or a girl?" The SOLDIER behind the table commented when he saw the number of bags that needed to be checked in for just one guy.

The young man huffed, "How could you even suggest that I should leave my home without my beauty case?"

The SOLDIER frowned a bit at first, but then cracked a smile, understanding that the applicant was joking, "Good one dude, but seriously though, I cannot let you check-in all of this stuff. There's basically no room for you to store it."

The young man groaned, "Great, so I need to figure out what I need to send back then." He said dejectedly.

"He can use my space." Zack found himself offering, internally wondering why he was actually doing that.

"Really? I'm not sure whether that's against regulations." The SOLDIER argued.

Zack just shrugged, "You saw how little I have brought along. I'm sure there's enough room to store at least some of his stuff. Why would that be a problem?"

"There are different dorm barracks. You might not even be in the same room. And even if you are, if you're on opposite sides you'll still not have your stuff nearby."

"Well, can you check who is in what barrack from here?" The guy asked.

"Yes." The SOLDIER admitted with a sigh and turned to his computer, "ID-numbers please."

Both Zack and the other guy gave the man their codes. His eyes grew big as he looked at his screen, "Well fuck me sideways." He mumbled before turning back to the two applicants, "You're not only in the same barracks, but it just so happens that you are bunkmates."

"So, you'll let me get some extra space then?" The guy asked hopefully.

"All right." He conceded before turning to Zack, "It'll be your problem though. Don't come to me when you're sorry."

Zack nodded and left it at that. He guessed he just couldn't stop being helpful, even if it was to strangers.

"Thanks man. You're a life saver." The guy shot Zack a smile of gratitude. He then extended his hand, "The name's Kunsel."

Zack couldn't help but smile as he extended his own hand and shook Kunsel's, "Zack."

"Well Zack, here's to you storing my beauty case."

The raven-haired young man just couldn't take it anymore, and burst out in laughter. This guy…there was just something about him that Zack instantly liked. Perhaps that was part of the reason why he had offered his help so readily. It was also nice to have made a friend already. Kunsel seemed like a cool guy. And having this positive experience helped him to push his lingering worries for Cloud aside for just a bit.

0o0o0

"Who am I?" Cloud whispered hoarsely to himself.

He was lying on his stomach on his bed. At least, he thought it was his bed. He wasn't even really sure that it was. For all he knew it belonged to some kind of stranger. It felt like it could be his bed though. But that question wasn't what was at the forefront of his mind. The one that was, was the one he had just uttered quietly to himself.

He had a vague idea of who he was. There were flashes of disconnected images running through his mind. He felt like they were memories, but he couldn't make any sense of them.

"Who is…Zack?" He questioned next.

The name had suddenly popped into his head. As if triggered by the name there were suddenly images of a raven-haired male. He couldn't tell many other distinctive features, though he did seem to recall the sound of a warm and gentle voice.

"_It'll be all right Spikey."_ It resonated within him.

"Spikey? Is that my name?" Cloud wondered, but this time the images weren't so helpful in responding to his inquiry.

It was then that he noticed how exhausted he felt. Why he did he once again didn't know, but he also didn't mind. He was somewhere on a soft and warm bed that he felt was his own. Perhaps some sleep would help him remember more.

0o0o0

Thanks to Kunsel time seemed to fly for Zack. The two just clicked very easily and were talking and joking with one another until it was time for them to go to the auditorium. Zack was grateful for having met the guy. It was easier for him to set aside his worries about Cloud and focus on the programme instead.

Because they were still early, the two young men sat down somewhere in the middle. The room quickly filled up with all the other applicants, and within five minutes - promptly on time - the introduction started. A man that Zack didn't recognise walked up to the microphone. He had blonde hair and glasses. He was dressed in a smart suit that made him look more like an executive than a SOLDIER. Zack wondered who he was, but that question was quickly answered when the man started speaking.

"Good morning SOLDIER applicants." The man started, causing the remaining light buzz that was in the room to fade away. He nodded in approval, "My name is Lazard Deusericus. I am the Director of SOLDIER. Though you will not have much to do with me until you become actual SOLDIERs, I will be the one to ultimately oversee your progress."

He paused momentarily then, allowing his words to sink in before he continued, "Now most of you are already aware of how the programme works, but for those who don't I will briefly go over it. For the next thirteen weeks you will receive basic training as cadets. You will be trained and tested on a variety of skills, both theoretical and practical. At the end of the programme your overall status will be evaluated by a number of exams."

He paused again, using the moment to let his gaze sweep around the room, "48% of you will either fail these exams or terminate to programme beforehand. Only those who exceed expectations are promoted to Third Class SOLDIERS. This number is about 2%. The ones who perform adequately will join the Shinra Militia. Here your will continue your training while also working for the company as an infantryman. If you want you can try out for SOLDIER every year after joining the militia. About 50% of you will go down that path, with only 10% of that eventually making it into SOLDIER."

Another pause in which these numbers could sink in, "These numbers are not made to frighten you, but this is the reality that you are facing. SOLDIER consists out of the best of the best. We don't accept just anyone on our team. In order to ensure that, the programme was designed to be hard and push your limits. You'll be making long days with a lot of work meant to test your endurance and coping mechanisms. It's run or fall. Slack once and you'll find yourself unable to catch up. You have been warned."

Zack felt a small churn in his stomach at the information. He knew of the SOLDIER programme of course. He knew that it was hard and he knew that a lot of people weren't going to make it, but he never knew how the construction actually worked. He thought that finishing the programme meant being promoted into SOLDIER. Instead only 7% would make the cut, of which a large part of that would only be able to do so after several years of additional training.

The realisation was a little daunting. What if he would only perform adequately? Would he want to join the militia for at least a year before trying again? Then again, he was so determined to make it into SOLDIER. He was here because Sephiroth, Angeal, and even Genesis to some extend saw something in him that was SOLDIER material. He kept that thought firmly in mind. He was going to be part of the 2% that was promoted instantly. Towards that end he was going to work as hard as he could.

"Now you have all been assigned a personal identification number upon enrolment. This number will also be your personal access code to many of this building's facilities that are available to you. You'd do well to memorise it quickly. For now you can use it on the panel in front of you to look up your dorm and bunk number. All the barracks are on the 48th floor. I suggest you go there right away. Each barrack will be assigned a commanding officer. He will take the reins from there."

Lazard paused again, making sure to sweep the room again with a serious expression on his face, "Training has now officially begun cadets. Work hard and show us what you're made off."

After those words the man turned around and left through a door at the side of the room. The buzz steadily returned to the room them. Some of it sounded excited, others rather dejected. Zack gathered that the latter of the two probably contained a lot of those who wouldn't make the cut.

"Well, that was certainly unexpected." Kunsel commented from beside him.

Zack turned his head, seeing how his new friend was already tapping away on the panel in front of him, "What was?" He wondered.

Kunsel stopped his tapping to look at Zack, "It's just that I expected the director to go into more detail about the programme instead of telling us how hard it will be by throwing numbers at us."

"I guess it's all in here." Zack replied while waving the instruction booklet.

"And you're like a nerd or something by studying that?"

Zack snorted in order to prevent laughing out loud, "Hardly. The theoretical part of this programme will probably my main issue during these months. But I was glancing it over before you bumped into me."

"Right. So you're a nerd in denial. Why did I have to bump into you?"

Despite the seemingly harsh words, Zack could tell that his newfound friend was only teasing. He grinned then, liking this sort of humour, "Well I didn't come here packed like a girl going on holiday for thirteen weeks."

"Touché." Kunsel grinned back, causing both men to snicker, "But in all honesty, I think a real girl wouldn't last even two weeks with the stuff I've packed."

"Definitely." Zack confirmed, though he knew not all girls were like that. Tifa certainly wasn't.

Thinking that made his mind wander back to those he'd left behind. He hoped both Cloud and Tifa were doing all right now.

Luckily Zack's thoughts didn't get to wander far before Kunsel had logged into the system and looked up his housing information. It saved Zack the need to do it since they already knew they were bunkmates. He was actually quite happy about that. Being a country boy he hadn't really been around a lot of technology. Seeing everything that Shinra had to offer was a bit awe inspiring, as well as a bit frightening. He didn't want to come across as a blundering fool. And seeing the speed with which Kunsel used the panel – which certainly spoke of his obvious experience with the things – made Zack a bit hesitant.

He briefly wondered where that insecurity came from. He had never been held back by such feelings before, and it felt odd. If he had been able to join two years ago like he had planned, he would have been eager to get his hands on it. He wouldn't have bothered making mistakes in the slightest and just learned by trial and error.

He guessed simply a lot had happened to him since that time. Life had thrown trials on his path that had apparently installed some insecurity into his personality. He was actually already aware of that, since Lucrecia had been working very hard with him to overcome as much of it as he could.

"I'm going to join SOLDIER and become a hero." He murmured under his breath.

"What was that?" Kunsel asked as they walked towards the hallway.

"Nothing." Zack said with a smile.

Kunsel simply shrugged and didn't press the issue. Apparently Zack's smile was strong enough to hide his real feelings. Though muttering that single sentence held more strength than he had imagined when he first told it to Lucrecia. It fuelled his determination and his eagerness to learn all the ins and outs of life as a SOLDIER in Shinra. At least with Kunsel he had already made a friend, which helped him focus on his goal even more.

0o0o0

**A/N: **And there you have it. I hinted to most of my reviewers that a new character was coming up and those who replied didn't guess Kunsel. I'm actually quite surprised about that. I felt like it was going to be obvious 0.o But yeah, mister helmet is in da house! He's not wearing a helmet now though, and I actually didn't give him a physical description. Question, did you readers miss that? If yes I could go back and add something somewhere. Though Kunsel's looks are not known I could come up with something.

In any case, Kunsel is going to be detrimental to this story. His role in all this is actually made pretty clear already in this chapter. He'll keep Zack focussed on his goal even though he probably won't even know he's doing it.

Also, I couldn't resist putting some Cloud weirdness in there. I swear I don't really plan these out. They just come as they please XD. Hope you liked it!

Oh, and one more thing. Remember I was talking about one shots I was working on a couple of weeks ago? Well one of them is coming along quite nicely, but is also getting way longer than I expected it would be. I've decided to serialise it after all and post it as a few chapters. I'll be posting the first one next week, so look out for it then :).

Until next time! Leave a review on your way out please!


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: **Welcome to chapter 25 of Fractured Love!

Did you all see the first chapter of my new story Salvation for the Broken Children? I haven't gotten much response on it, so I really hope some of you guys and girls will check it out! Don't let the fact that Cloud isn't the main character scare you off. He'll be in the story at some point, and he'll have an important role, just not the main role…in a sense at least… Look at me being all cryptic about it ;).

Anyway, back to this story. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. There's even two things in here that are very familiar to me, since they happen to me all the time. Hope they're recognisable to you guys and girls as well :).

Without any further ado, I'll let you get to reading. Remember, I do not own FF7 or any of its characters, Zack and Cloud rock, and Sephiroth is the best antagonist ever created.

Enjoy!

0o0o0

**Chapter 25**

"All right ladies, welcome to barrack C!" The commanding officer shouted at the cadets with a bit of a mocking tone of voice.

They had all reached their barrack on the 48th floor a few minutes earlier. That time had been spent with finding their bunks and making introductions. Most of the boys were chatting with each other in a relaxed manner, looking up in surprise when the man had suddenly waltzed inside.

The same was true for Zack and Kunsel. The two had been talking to some of their neighbouring bunkmates when the CO announced his presence. And like the others they looked at him in curiosity.

The man, wearing a Third Class uniform and a standard issue sword on his back looked around the room to assess his crew. If his scowl was any indication, he wasn't pleased with what he saw.

"You there!" He yelled at the nearest cadet, who visibly flinched for being called out, "State your name."

"G-Greg T-Taurin, sir." He stammered nervously.

"Identification number?"

"Uh..it's uhm…165…no…1675…3078."

"What is act 2, section 1, paragraph c of the SMC?"

The poor guy blinked in confusion at the question, "S…SMC?"

The CO growled at the response, "Check your instruction booklet on page 6, paragraph 8."

Sweating, Taurin scrambled to find his booklet. He didn't really know where he'd put it, and couldn't think thanks to his nerves. The CO just stood there impatiently with his scowl only growing deeper. After a few moments Taurin finally managed to find his copy and fumbled to find the correct page.

Once he finally had, he read out loud, "Shinra Military Code act 2, section 1, paragraph c: All Shinra military personnel must at all times stand at attention when in the presence of a superior officer until told to be at ease."

The CO looked around the room then, seeing the lack of movement after this information, "So what are you fucking sissies waiting for?!" He said with a booming voice.

That caused everybody to scramble to stand up and took up what they thought to be the proper position. To say that there was a bit of variation was an understatement. It caused the CO to look unimpressed still when he slowly walked past them.

"I believe the director was very clear with his words gentlemen." He started to lecture, "When he said that training begins now he wasn't fucking kidding. Next time I come into this room I expect everyone to drop what they're doing and stand at attention immediately." He stopped at one of the other cadets, looking him up and down, "You've got something to hide cadet?"

"No." The boy said with confusion.

"That's 'no, sir' to you!" He yelled in the boy's face, "Now I will ask you again, "Do you have something to hide cadet?"

"No, sir." The boy replied with a bit more certainty this time.

"Then why are you fucking keeping your hand behind your back?"

"Sir, I…uh…just thought-"

"You're not here because we want you to think cadet." The CO interrupted, before turning his attention back to the entire group, "There are rules and regulations for everything. Whenever you stand at attention you keep your free hand at your side at all times."

The previous boy quickly recovered his stance, receiving at least a bit of an approving nod from the man.

"Feet together!" He said to the cadet opposite of the former one, "Stand up straight!" He said to another.

He continued walking along the line, barking corrections wherever necessary. By the time he reached Zack and Kunsel, both were saluting properly, leaving them both safe from some more yelling.

Once everyone was standing as they were supposed to, the CO turned his attention back to the group again, "If any of you have any lingering illusions that this is going to be easy, you might as well pack up and quit now. This is serious ladies. You're all here to become a part of the most elite fighters in the entire world. If that is what you want, then you'd better be willing to give it all you've got and more."

He paused and allowed his gaze to look at each of the twenty-six cadets before continuing, "Whenever I ask you for your name, you will give it promptly. When I ask you for your ID-number, you'll give it without hesitation. When I ask you something specific, you'd better be able to provide me with the right answer or you'll have to face the consequences."

He took his own copy of the booklet from his pocket, which was clearly worn by having read a lot of times, and waved it slightly, "This booklet will be your lifeline during this programme. You can be assured that I'll be testing you on its contents on a regular basis, so you'd better fucking start studying it right now. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." Came the weak reply from the group.

The CO scowled again, "What was that?"

"Yes sir!" Came the more satisfactory reply.

"Good." He said while tucking his own booklet away again, "Now I will be expecting you ladies in the C gym at exactly twelve hundred hours. There will be consequences for those who are late. Dismissed." And without another word he left the room.

It took a minute before the cadets dared to breathe again and relinquish their stance. The mood had also significantly dropped. Most were mumbling under their breaths about what a prick their CO was, but took his words to heart and took out their booklets to start studying anyway. No one was looking forward to being singled out like Taurin and the other guy were.

The same was true for Zack and Kunsel, though the former couldn't help but comment, "He didn't even introduce himself."

"Larry Shuryou. SOLDIER Third Class. Has been the CO of cadet barrack C for two years." Kunsel replied without looking up.

Zack fell silent for a moment while his blinked wide eyed at his new friend, "How do you know all that?" He asked eventually in bewilderment.

Kunsel shrugged and didn't even look up from his booklet, "You can find out a lot if you'll know where to listen."

"And where have you been listening?"

Kunsel actually sighed at that point and looked up, a slightly annoyed look on his face, "Actually, it was saying so on the monitor when I looked up our barrack and bunk information."

"Oh…" Zack trailed off dejectedly, sinking down next to Kunsel on the lower bunk, "Guess I just missed that."

"I think most of these guys missed that. I'm just very observant. Plus, I've been studying whatever I could find out about Shinra and its people when I decided to join up about a year ago."

That made Zack feel a little bit better. At least it seemed like he hadn't come off as a complete idiot, "So I guess you already know a lot then." He commented, glancing at the booklet Kunsel was still studying, "Anything of use on that?"

"A bit." Kunsel confirmed, "Some of this information is pretty public, so it was easy to find. There's still quite a bit in here that I don't know though, or don't know the specifics of. So if you don't mind, I'd like to study before I get chewed out by Shuryou."

"Right. That's probably a good idea anyway." Zack agreed, grabbing his own booklet before he started to study it in more detail.

0o0o0

Back at the bar, Tifa was once again confused. After Cloud had first locked himself inside his room for a few hours, he was now running through the building like headless chicken. He was running up and down, opening whatever door he could find in search of something. And it wasn't hard to figure out what he was looking for.

"Zack, where are you?" He kept mumbling to himself.

He had made a full search of the building about three times already, and he still gave no intention of letting up.

And all Tifa could do was stand by and watch. She had tried talking to the blonde in an attempt to prompt him into remembering that Zack had gone to enter the SOLDIER programme. Bur for some reason Cloud had blatantly refused the explanation. Zack wouldn't just go away. He had promised time and time again that he was never going to leave him. He was probably just in another room somewhere and had forgotten to tell him where that was.

That was the only logical explanation for Cloud. But even after having checked all the rooms he still wasn't satisfied. Perhaps he just hadn't looked properly into each individual room. He might have just overlooked Zack because he was just out of sight for a short while. He was somewhere. Cloud just had to look properly instead of taking only a brief look and move on.

At least, that was what his mind was telling him. Even after he had taken more time to check out each and every room and had concluded that neither held his best friend, he was still convinced that he hadn't looked hard enough and just needed to try again.

Tifa watched with concern. What more behaviour could she start expecting from Cloud now that Zack was really away? The only relief to her was that he wasn't panicking or hurting himself. Hopefully he would finally be convinced that Zack really wasn't here eventually. And hopefully he wouldn't freak out over that discovery.

0o0o0

It was within the hour that twelve o'clock rolled around. Everyone from barrack C made sure to be there on time. Those who tried to loosen up the situation were quickly shot down by others. No one wanted to look bad anymore after their CO made his entrance. So by the time Shuryou entered the room, they were all standing in what was supposed to be a proper formation and saluting.

The CO didn't speak at first as he took his time inspecting his troops. He slowly walked past the line of saluting cadets, examining each individually. It was impossible to see whether he looked approving or not. For one his features gave no indication of his mood, and second the cadets were supposed to stare off to the far wall, making it difficult to get a proper look.

Eventually the man stopped in front of Kunsel. If the latter was nervous, at least he had the control not to show it, "State your name cadet."

"Kunsel Shiru, sir." He replied firmly.

"Identification number."

"05732808, sir."

"What are the regulations for a proper line-up?"

"Sir, all cadets stand at attention in a single file, ordered by alphabetical order according to their surname, sir."

"Correct." He actually allowed a hint of approval to lace through his voice. He then stood back a bit and regarded the group in its entirety, "You've got thirty seconds to correct yourselves."

Everybody started scrambling again. They had just taken up random positions, feeling glad that they even knew that they had to line-up in a single file. The problem was that the cadets hardly knew each other, so it was difficult to judge where their own position was. Luckily some of them stayed relatively cool, and managed to use their name plates to get everyone to the correct position.

Zack immediately saluted again once he was in the correct place, remembering from earlier that they hadn't been ordered at ease yet. The others all quickly followed his example, and just over thirty seconds later they had finally properly lined up.

"You might think me childish gentlemen." Shuryou started lecturing again, "You might think that it shouldn't matter in what order you're lined up as long as you are. However, being in SOLDIER, or even the militia for that matter, requires discipline. You will find that teaching discipline starts with the smallest, most insignificant things."

He paused to allow his words to sink in. He also took the opportunity to briefly regard the face of every cadet in front of him. There were some he felt that weren't taking him seriously. Though the room was quiet he could almost hear their grumbling thoughts. He would have to keep an eye on those and not allow them any slack, starting right now.

"Now thanks to you being unprepared back in the barracks I hadn't even been able to introduce myself. I am officer Shuryou and I will act as commanding officer of barrack C during your training. I promise you that you'll grow to hate me during the next three months, but I don't give a shit. For the last two years that I have been in charge of barrack C, statistics have shown that this is the division most successful SOLDIER applicants come from, at the cost of having fewer cadets remain at the end. So to summarize, if you want to get into SOLDIER, your chances are good with me as long as you can keep up."

He was bragging. Of that Zack had no doubt as he listened to the man without slacking his pose, since they still weren't given the clear to stand at ease. On the other hand there was no reason for the man to lie about this. He spoke his words with obvious pride about his accomplishment. That also made Zack feel slightly happy. Though there was probably some sort of reason barrack C performed better than the rest, and he was most likely going to hate it, he felt that he had the best chance of success here.

"Now what we're going to do now is one of the reasons why my men perform better." Shuryou continued, "The other barracks are now mostly focussed on getting settled in, and won't start any real training until tomorrow. But not you. No, you are going to start right now." He stood to the side and pointed at the door, "You are going to run out of this room, down the hallway and to the staircase. Once there you will use the stairs to go all the way down to the ground floor. After that, you will take the same stairs back and all the way up to the top on the 59th floor. Turn around one last time and come back to this floor and this room. Here your will stand at attention at your proper place and wait until everybody is finished." He looked around, smirking slightly at the worried look on all of the cadets' faces, "And don't think you can skip or slack at any point. There are drill sergeants stationed to keep an eye on you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir!" the cadets replied firmly, though there was a heavy note of reluctance and worry to it.

Shuryou nodded then, "Then what are you ladies waiting for? Move out!"

Once again the cadets scrambled to do as they were told. There were a lot of groans coming from them. Zack couldn't blame anyone. He also wasn't looking forward to this. Though he loved getting some good exercise, the thought of having to go down and climb fifty-nine floors wasn't very appealing. All he could do was doing the best he could. He would need to conserve his energy if he was going to make it.

During the exercise Zack and Kunsel stayed close together. They didn't speak or coordinate their moves for the sake of preserving energy. Most of their fellow cadets were ahead of them, taking advantage of the fact that going down was going to be a lot easier than going up. While that was true, they were likewise burning energy that they would need in going back up. Zack instinctively knew this, and Kunsel seemed to catch right on.

It took a while before they saw the first drill sergeant, though they had already heard him yelling at the cadets ahead of them. Though they tried to make everybody go faster, Zack and Kunsel did their best to ignore them. This was not about speed after all. It was about making it to the end in the first place.

It was probably about halfway down that they started to catch up with the first of their fellow cadets. The guy had been a bit over enthusiastic in going down and missed a step. He hadn't fallen too badly, but had slightly sprained his ankle. But other than him there were now also those who started noticing how much energy going down took as well. They had gone off in a hurry, but were now already out of air.

The two boys were breathing hard, but were feeling okay once they finally reached the ground floor. They were surprised to see their CO standing there. He must have taken the elevator so he could check whether all of them would go all the way down if the check board he was carrying was any indication. He still had time to chew some cadets out for slowing down. So even though a small break would have been nice, Zack and Kunsel simply turned around and started the climb back up.

The climb was brutal to say the least. It was far worse than going down despite having been careful. With every floor the boys climbed they felt their legs becoming heavier and their breath becoming more laboured. They slowed down a bit, but tried to keep a steady rhythm in which they were moving. They knew that keeping that up would be easier in the end than allowing themselves to slack.

At the start Zack had tried to count on what floor they were, but he found himself losing count after the tenth floor or so. He was suddenly doubting whether he had already counted ten floors or whether the tenth floor was coming up. His mind just couldn't remember, and before he could find an answer he had already climbed another floor. Or was it two?

The only indication that they were making progress were the drill sergeants that were still along the way. However, nobody knew exactly which floors they were stationed at, or how many there actually were, so it was still hard to judge how much more there was to come.

Zack had been so focused on just climbing those stairs that he hardly cared. He didn't even really hear the drill sergeants whenever he moved rights past one of them. As such he also didn't even notice that Kunsel had started to lag behind until he was already a whole floor above him. He dared to briefly look behind him to see his newfound friend struggling to continue. Though he would much rather stop and collapse himself, he still found the energy to encourage him.

"Come on…Kunsel…you can…do it." He called out between breaths.

He regretted instantly to have spoken up. Even those few words seemed to sap his remaining energy even more and had him struggling to breathe properly for a moment.

Kunsel looked up, pulling himself heavily along the rails, but keeping up some movement at least, "Go on Zack…I'll be…right…behind you."

One part of Zack wanted to stop and give Kunsel the time to catch up so they could continue the climb together. Another part of him didn't want to stop because he felt like he wouldn't be able to move again if he would. He was torn up over it as he steadily climbed up to the next floor. He knew that stopping now would not be beneficial to him. He needed to continue. For Tifa, Cloud, but mostly for himself. He wanted to join SOLDIER and become a hero. If he stopped now, he might as well go home right now. This was as much a test of wills as it was a physical one. Zack understood that right at that moment, so he chose the latter option. He continued to climb, looking back every now and then to see Kunsel fall back behind even more, but continue moving on.

He was about three floors ahead of his bunk mate before when he finally reached the top of the staircase at the 59th floor. There was a drill sergeant with a clipboard waiting for him there.

"You're at the top Fair. Only twelve floors down now. Just let gravity take you." He informed the cadet with a smirk.

Zack didn't have the energy to wonder about why the man had smirked. He simply managed something that looked like a nod and turned around to go back down. He had only taken one step before he instantly understood the man's mirth. His legs were burning, heavy and shaking. Still, he had felt relatively in control while moving up. Now that he was going down however, it felt like he had no control of his legs whatsoever. He couldn't stop, for the leg he was supporting his weight on simple refused to hold his weight as he bent it to step down. His movements were shaky and shocky, and all he could do was pray for his body to automatically bring him down safely. Each new staircase was scary though, and he felt like he was going to collapse and fall.

He passed Kunsel on the way down. They briefly looked each other in the eye, seeing their obvious exhaustion. There was also something else though; a fierce determination to finish this exercise. They briefly nodded to each other before continuing on their way. Both held on to the railing to keep their movement in the right direction.

'Don't think, just go.' Zack thought to himself.

With this in mind Zack finally reached the right floor. The drill sergeant waiting there ushered him through the door and onto the floor. The raven-haired young man took a few deep breaths then and couldn't help but smile a bit. He had done it. It didn't matter that he was walking shakily like he had drunk a few too many beers. The fact that he had completed the task was enough to make him proud of himself.

Keeping that in mind he literally stumbled back into C gym. Three cadets had finished the exercise before him, and were already standing at their assigned spot at attention. It was clear from their stances though that they would much rather collapse right there and then. For Zack there was nothing else to do but join them.

As he stood there he started to wonder what had been worse. The first descend, the long ascend, the second descend or this. His legs felt like someone had tried some heavy weights to it. They were shaking and begging to be rested. Zack felt like he wouldn't be able to move right then and there even if he wanted to.

Kunsel came in about ten minutes later. The two boys shot each other a small smile before the other cadet took up his own place. They had both made it at least. During the next half an hour ten more cadets came in, being in the same shape as all the others. A few minutes later the eleventh one came in with their CO trailing right behind him. He was also breathing slightly heavily and small beads of sweat were on his forehead. Later that last cadet would tell his barrack mates that the man had climbed the staircase just like they had when the last cadet had made it down.

But this left ten cadets unaccounted for. It appeared that they had not made it to the end of the exercise. They either just hadn't been able to complete it due to running out of energy, or had tripped along the way and injured themselves. Luckily those who were injured hadn't suffered any serious injuries other than a sprained ankle and some bumps and scrapes. At the end of the day though, five of those ten had already quit the programme. Five down, so only twenty-one were left.

That was the reality of barrack C, Shuryou would explain to them at the end of that exercise. He claimed it was fairer that way since the weak ones could stop while they had hardly even begun and not waste their time on misguided dreams. Only the strongest would remain; those who might have what it took to join SOLDIER.

And, at least for now, Zack was one of those. Though the exercise had left him truly, utterly and completely exhausted, he had made it. As long as he would be able to take on these challenges he would make it. He had to, for he was going to join SOLDIER and become a hero. That was his goal, his promise, and this time he wasn't going to let it go so easily.

0o0o0

That evening Tifa was working in the bar alone. Cloud had gone off to bed early. He had snapped out of his frantic search for Zack eventually, and had been inconsolable ever since. If you didn't know any better, it seemed like the blonde was grieving for a departed loved one, which was true in a sense. Though Zack certainly wasn't dead, he wasn't here as well. He might as well have been for all Cloud cared.

Though not panicking - not like he used to anyway – he hadn't been able to stop crying. He had again locked himself up in his room and was lying curled up on the bed with Zack's pillow clutched near him.

"Zack. Please come back. I need you. I don't want to be alone anymore." He said with a small broken voice between sobs.

They went unheard of course. Though Tifa would have been willing to keep the bar closed for the night to be with him, there was nothing she could really do anyway. Cloud wasn't allowing her in at the moment, and he wasn't hurting himself. She periodically made her way upstairs to check on him to confirm just that. Vincent, who was there that night, had offered to keep an eye on the bar while she did that. He had also told her that it was probably good for the blonde to be alone for now. It wasn't bad for him to grieve like that, and it seemed a healthier reaction than Cloud being all confused. The separation was going to be hard on him for a while yet. All she could do was be there for him when he let her, and keep her distance when he didn't.

If anything running the bar helped distracting her from the issue a bit. Tomorrow was another day. Cloud would have another therapy session then, so hopefully that would help him deal with it a bit better. For now, this was all she could do.

0o0o0

**A/N: **Right, so the two things I mentioned at the starting author's notes were the following: The first was when Cloud was trying to search for Zack, and kept going back thinking he hadn't looked properly. I get that sometimes when I'm positive I've left something at a certain place, but just cannot find it. I also tend to overlook things I'm searching for XD.

The other one is when Zack is trying to count the floors. I like knitting at times, and it often happens that I just lose count, even when I'm doing it out loud. I'm like 'Did I already say twelve, or did I only think twelve?' It's really annoying at times, because I'm a perfectionist, and hate it when I'm one stitch off XD.

But that's enough about me. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. This one was centred around mostly Zack still, but the next one will switch back to Cloud.

Until next time! Leave a review on your way out please!


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: **Welcome to chapter 26 of Fractured Love!

I've had a rather interesting experience last Friday. I went to a workshop about ten mistakes beginning writers tend to make. The one who did the workshop is an accomplished writer herself and offered an editorial service of five pages of text on the side. I gave her the first chapter of Fractured Love. The result was…interesting to say the least. Sure some comments I can disregard purely because this is a fanfiction and I don't have to explain to my readers what certain terms mean and I also don't have to fully introduce all the characters, but of other I'm not sure how to feel about. I appreciate the feedback, as it was also quite thorough, but it also made me wonder whether I would have to scrap three-quarter of the chapter to make it better. Even though I feel that all the scenes have a reason for being there and that necessary things are explained, apparently that's not always the case. It's something to think about at the very least. In the meanwhile I'll just let you enjoy this chapter.

Without any further ado, I'll let you get to reading. Remember, I do not own FF7 or any of its characters, Zack and Cloud rock, and Sephiroth is the best antagonist ever created.

Enjoy!

0o0o0

**Chapter 26**

It was five o'clock in the morning when a loud sound from the alarm bell woke up everyone within hearing range. All of the cadets of barracks A through D were groaning as they were roughly pulled from their sleep at a way earlier time than they were used to. The cadets of barrack C however, groaned the loudest of them all.

Zack was no exception. He was still feeling last day's stairway run, as the guys had come to call it. His legs and lower back were on fire when he tried to move, despite the fact that Shuryou had ordered them to stretch thoroughly, and suggested taking a hot shower after he'd dismissed them. If it had helped some, Zack didn't notice it. Knowing that this was only the beginning was slightly disconcerting, but the determination still burned strong. Even though his body was screaming for him to stay in bed, he and remaining other twenty cadets dragged themselves out of bed to start their first official day of training.

They had to get ready and assemble in Gym C in half an hour. Some took a quick shower, others tried to steal another few minutes of sleep, but Zack was one of many to just get dressed and leave their stuff behind according to regulations: Bed made tightly, sleepwear folded neatly under the pillow, clothes and other personal items tucked away in their personal chest of drawers in an orderly fashion.

It seemed so obnoxious, clinical even. As soon as they were done each bunk held no personality. But Zack remembered their CO's words from yesterday.

_You will find that teaching discipline starts with the smallest, most insignificant things._

Keeping your small personal place clean and organised according to regulations was only a part of that. In any case Zack rather took care of these tedious tasks right now, than to be chewed out by Shuryou later and having to face the consequences. If there was anything Zack was sure of, then it was that the man most likely did not make any idle threats. He felt that it was better not to test and find out.

As he looked around it seemed that there were others who were going to do that for him. It wasn't out of unwillingness to follow regulations, though some had yet to peruse that part of their instruction booklet, but rather the tiredness creeping up on them already. How many more were going to drop out by the end of the day?

For his own sake, Zack hoped it wasn't going to be Kunsel. The guy had already proven himself to be a valuable friend, and that was what Zack needed at this point. After having to take care of Cloud for the past year, and having to witness his mental deterioration for several years before that, having someone to spend time with without having to worry about his mental health was like a breath of fresh air. Luckily his newfound friend also wasn't one to try and test out Shuryou's patience. Their bunk and the area around it was clean and tidy when the two left the barrack to make sure they would be in Gym C on time.

0o0o0

Back at the bar, Tifa wasn't feeling much more rested than Zack was. She was exhausted even, because she had been up long after she'd closed the bar in order to keep an eye, or ear rather, since the bedroom door was still locked, for Cloud. And even after that she was awoken periodically by his screams. Nightmares, Tifa assumed, though she wasn't able to comfort him. At this point she felt like she just had a baby and had to get up at regular intervals to feed it. Only instead of being awakened by a baby's cry, she woke up to Cloud's. Because each and every time he woke up, he did so screaming.

It was true that Cloud's night had been riddled with nightmares. Some well-known, some confusing and others simply heart-wrenching. He witnessed his father's death, heard voices whispering in his ear while floating in a green haze and tried to reach Zack while the latter was walking away from him.

All this stress wasn't good for his health. When the next morning finally arrived it found him not only exhausted, but unwilling to sleep and feverish too. He was sweating and feeling hot, but was shivering at the same time. Tears periodically escaped from the corner of his eyes as he whimpered for Zack. He'd heard Tifa call for him, asking him to please open the door, a couple times. At first he was so lost in his delirious-like state that he hardly registered who she was or what she meant. Eventually the feeling of being alone was more oppressing than getting up and letting the girl in, so he stumbled to the door and fumbled with the lock to undo it.

Tifa was relieved when she finally heard Cloud at the other side of the door. It took a while before the blonde managed to get it undone, which concerned her. Was he still being reluctant, or was something else going on entirely? As soon as she saw her haggard friend, she immediately saw that there was something wrong.

"Oh Gaia, Cloud!" She gasped as she reached out towards him, "You're burning up!"

"Tifa…" He croaked as he leaned on her, "…I want Zack."

"I know. I know, but I'm afraid he's not here right now."

She tried to be gentle when she said that. Having Cloud freak out wasn't something she could afford right now. She had her suspicions on why he was suddenly ill, and any more stress wasn't going to help him.

"But I want him." Cloud mumbled stubbornly.

"Let's just get you back into bed first, all right?" Tifa suggested instead, hoping to steer the subject away from their other friend for now.

"Okay…"

Relieved, Tifa helped the weak teen get back into bed. She gently tucked him in and spoke to him in a soft, reassuring tone. It seemed to help, because Cloud was relaxing a little. He was still shaking from the fever a little, but he wasn't turning the focus back to Zack, which was something the brunette was grateful for.

She left the room for a brief moment to retrieve some breakfast she'd prepared for him. Luckily it hadn't been a heavy one to begin with, since she'd gathered that Cloud wouldn't be in the mood for a hearty meal for at least a while yet. That foresight turned out to be very convenient right now.

The blonde was still crying a little bit when she came back into the room, carrying a tray with some buttered toast and a glass of orange juice. He didn't feel like eating anything, but with Tifa's gentle pressing managed to get down some of the meal. At least it was enough to satisfy the girl. If only she had been Zack though, then Cloud would have probably taken more.

The thought made Cloud feel sad again. He felt even worse and began crying again, "Zack… Tifa, why is Zack not here?"

"You know why Cloud. He left to follow his dream and join SOLDIER. But don't worry. I'll take care of you from now on." She said soothingly while gently raking her fingers through his hair, hoping it would keep him from worsening his condition.

"No." He denied while weakly slapping her hand away, making her look at him as if he'd hit her a lot harder, "I want Zack. Just get Zack back here Tifa, please."

"I can't Cloud. You're just going to have to deal with it."

Tifa had replied much harsher than she intended to. She was a bit mad at him for rejecting her care after all. She instantly regretted it though, since Cloud gave her a withering look and turned away from her. He lay back down on his side and pulled the covers tightly around his shoulders.

"Then of what use are you?" He replied back equally harsh.

Though another retort was on the tip of her tongue, Tifa bit it away. Fighting with her sick friend wasn't going to solve anything, and she had to remind herself that Cloud was still very much dealing with his mental struggles as well. Though she didn't want to treat him like he was made of glass, like she felt Zack had done, she should still be careful nonetheless.

She decided to try something else, "Remember what you've promised Zack yesterday Cloud?" She asked of him, "Just before he left?"

Cloud was silent while he thought about it. The memory was sharp in his mind though, so there was no reason to deny it, "That I would work hard to get better." He conceded.

Tifa smiled a little and placed her hand gently on his shoulder, "Yes. And I plan on helping you with that in whatever way I can. So please let me."

Another silence fell as Tifa's words sank in. His mind, though seemingly clear right now, but still affected by the Mako in his medicine, twisted them. If he was going to get better, Zack would be coming back. So the sooner he got better, the quicker his best friend would be at his side again.

He shifted back to face Tifa then, "I have an appointment with Lucrecia today, right?"

"Don't worry about it Cloud. You're in no condition to be going anywhere today. I'll call the office to say you won't be able t-"

"No." Cloud interrupted her fiercely, "I need to get better as soon as I can."

Though the statement felt a little weird to her, she didn't question it, and instead tried to reason with the blonde, "But Cloud. You're ill."

"I'll be fine." He said stubbornly as he made to move out of bed, "Besides, I just ran out of my pills and am supposed to get my new ones today. I have to go."

"More pills?" Tifa asked in shock, "But wasn't you getting a second prescription risky in the first place?"

"I'm not getting addicted to them. I need them to get better."

Tifa had no retort for that. The only thing she did know was that, despite Cloud's often weird behaviour, the pills also helped him. Considering how he was acting around her before he'd started taking therapy and how he was acting now, there was a sure change that she couldn't help but view as a positive one. After all, before he would hardly give her the time of day, acting like she wasn't even there and shooting her fearful looks whenever he was expected to acknowledge her. Now he would actually talk to her, interact with her, even though he still would rather have Zack than her.

Besides, she didn't know a thing about medicine. Though the pills had obviously helped some, a lot of his progress hadn't been made if it wasn't for Lucrecia. And Vincent trusted the therapist and Tifa trusted Vincent. She now had to trust the former to know what she was doing. If Cloud could benefit from another prescription of diazepam, then who was she to contradict that?

Also, in just the span of a few minutes Cloud had gone from locking himself up, to letting her in, to being unwilling to do anything, to end up at his current mood in which he was determined to work on himself. Though she was concerned about his timing, there was a positive note in it that she couldn't deny.

"Okay then." She conceded, "But your appointment isn't until later this morning. I want you to take it easy until it's time for you to leave."

Luckily for her Cloud, who was still weak despite his will to move on, nodded and crawled back into bed. It signalled the end of their discussion. It was the brunette's cue to pick the tray holding the remains of Cloud's breakfast back up and leave the room so he could rest.

0o0o0

The cadets that were stumbling into the cafeteria later that morning were tired, sweaty, and so ready to finally get some breakfast.

Their first day of training so far had been hard. All of the COs and drill officers had pushed the cadets to their limits already. I was even more gruelling for those from barrack C, since they, unlike the others, had done the stairway run the day before.

To be fair, Shuryou had given his men mostly arm and upper body exercises to do. He hadn't left out the mandatory runs around the gym, but had substituted some of the other leg exercises for push-ups, sit-ups, bench presses and what not. But even though he had taken his cadets exhausted legs into consideration, he surely didn't do the same for anything else. If your abs were burning after fifty sit-ups, you had to do at least twenty-five more. If you felt that forty kilograms of weight would be a good starting point for bench pressing, he would add fifteen more on each side.

That was the reality of barrack C, Shuryou kept reminding his cadets. If there was anything at least that the cadets learned that day, was that barrack C was either the best or the worst place to wind up in.

For Zack, even though he tried to convince himself of the former, the latter thought kept popping up every once in a while. For two hours he and his dorm mates struggled to keep up. Though some performed slightly better than others, everybody was feeling it. Some even fainted from having to work out hard for two hours without having any breakfast. The reason for that was simple. If Shuryou and the other COs had to choose between picking up a fainted person and giving him a brief break, or cleaning up their vomit from throwing up their breakfast due to the strenuous activities, they would most definitely choose the former option.

This wasn't just the reality of barrack C, but of the entire SOLDIER programme. On top of that Shuryou did add that when out there in the field they also wouldn't have the luxury of a hearty breakfast every day, so they'd better get used to it now.

This was going to be their morning routine from then on. Getting up at five am, being at the gym at five-thirty, exercise physically for two hours, breakfast at seven-thirty, first classes at eight-thirty. And Gaia did the cadets hate it. How many would have dropped out of the programme by the end of the day? Or now even? Those were the least of Zack's concerns however. As long as he pushed on, it would be all right.

0o0o0

By the time it was time for Cloud to go to his appointment, he was not really feeling any better. He had stayed in bed, trying to get some more sleep, but it hadn't worked. He'd dozed off a few times, but woke right up as soon as the nightmares assaulted him again. Eventually he just gave up and stared at the window, watching as the world outside turned slightly lighter as morning broke through properly. Not that there was really much of a difference between night and day in Midgar's slums. Due to the plate up above hardly any light filtered through, clouding the world below into near perpetual darkness.

It was ironic how well the state of the slums fit Cloud's own mood right then and there. Up until now he'd hardly even noticed it. It was probably because Zack had been there. His presence had made everything seem brighter, even the slums.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Tifa coming into his room. She'd been coming and going for a few times to check up on him. This time however, she announced that it was time for him to get ready for his appointment.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright enough Cloud?" She asked with concern laced in her voice.

"I need to go." Cloud replied, not really answering the question.

"You know, if it's really just about the pills, I could also get them for you."

"No." Cloud shook his head, "I need to get Zack to come back."

The reply puzzled the girl. Getting Zack to come back? What did that even mean?

"You know Zack won't come back until the programme's over, right Cloud?" She asked carefully, hoping to not upset him in any way.

But if Cloud was upset by it, he didn't let it show and instead argued, "He'll come back if I'm better. He said so himself."

This only caused to confuse and worry Tifa even more. There was simply no logic behind her friend's statement, and yet he said it with such conviction that it was obvious that he believed it to be true. Her feelings also tied in with the fact that she still had little experience dealing with Cloud's behaviour and thought patterns. Though she had by now learned to understand the way the blonde thought to some extent, the conclusions he would reach were still sometimes baffling to her.

What she could understand however, was that everything Cloud did was motivated by one simple thing: Keeping Zack near him.

"I'm heading out."

Cloud's announcement pulled Tifa from her thoughts. But before she had any time to give a real response, the blonde had already slipped past her and left the room. She sighed, hoping he would be all right and that Lucrecia could do something during this session.

0o0o0

"You don't look so good." Lucrecia commented when Cloud walked into her office.

"I'm fine." He replied stubbornly and took his seat in front of the desk.

"No you're not." Lucrecia disagreed with a concerned frown on her face, "You're red, sweating and shaking. You've got a fever, haven't you?

"I said I'm fine." Cloud pressed, "Please, can we just get on with the therapy?"

"I think it would be a lot more beneficial for you to go back home and get into bed."

"No. I need to work hard on getting better. I promised Zack, and he said he would come back if I was doing better."

Lucrecia cocked her head to the side when he said that. She was fully aware of course that the raven-haired young man had enlisted into the SOLDIER programme yesterday. It was obvious that he had said something to Cloud in order to get away, but she was also fairly certain that Zack hadn't said it like that.

In all actuality, the reveal spoke volumes of how her patient was coping with the separation. She had expected any of the several options, including Cloud not being able to function at all, but this was rather interesting. She needed to test something before being able to form a solid conclusion though.

"So do you believe Zack will come back sooner if you get better sooner?"

"He must! He said so himself!"

"Really now? Could you tell me about it?"

"He said that he was going away for a while, but that I should make him proud by continuing to work on myself." He paused then, looking Lucrecia right in the eye as if challenging her to refute his logic, "Ergo, the sooner I get better, the sooner he'll come back to me."

Lucrecia kept herself from shaking her head in denial. Cloud's logic wasn't good, though it was understandable. Judging from his current appearance the blonde was obviously ill. Though it could be a coincidence, it was much more likely to assume that it was caused by stress of the separation. His fractured mind was now desperately trying to cope with it, leading to a thinking pattern that wasn't logical, but caused him less extra stress.

It wasn't really what the psychologist had expected to happen actually. Though she had expected him to experience some physical reaction to it, she had also expected him to retreat back into himself. For a long time he had been so attached to Zack that he couldn't function without him. The inability to cope with what was basically a worst case scenario was something that had been high on her list. Instead it seemed that Cloud had adopted a different coping mechanism. As long as he believed that him getting better would bring Zack back, he could function. That didn't make it any better or less concerting, but perhaps it was better than Cloud shutting down completely. At least in this state of mind he could go forward.

"Well, it seems like I'm not going to convince you otherwise, so we might as well get something done." She then shot his a serious expression, "But if at some point you don't feel like you can continue I want you to tell me. It won't do you any good to push yourself too hard."

Cloud gave a reluctant nod. He really felt awful actually, but his determination to get Zack back as quickly as possible continued to spur him on.

"Right." Lucrecia nodded back, "Well I wanted to talk to you about yesterday actually. Your current illness is in all likeliness caused by stress. It'll be good for you to talk about it."

"Okay, but what do you want to know?"

"Just start at the beginning."

Cloud did just that. He told her about waking up to find out that Zack was already ready to go. How he'd begged him not to. He told her again that Zack told him to continue working on himself and make him proud, before he turned away and left.

"And how did that make you feel?" Lucrecia asked.

Cloud scrunched up his nose as he tried to analyse his feelings. It was difficult for him to put a finger on it, "I didn't want him to go. I tried to go after him, but Tifa stopped me."

"So you really didn't want him to go away."

"Yes! Of course I didn't." Cloud confirmed vehemently.

"But why? It's not like you'll never see him again." She challenged, hoping to dig to the core of her patient's feelings and be able to work on that.

"I…I love him. I want to be near him. I want him to be near me." He concluded after a bit of hesitation.

"Is that fair to him Cloud?"

Cloud looked like he wanted to speak, but before to words came out he fell silent again. He eventually replied softly, "Is that not what he wants too then?"

"I cannot answer that for you Cloud. Zack should decide for himself what he wants. Right now that's following his dream by joining SOLDIER. What he decides to do after that I don't know."

"So what if he doesn't want to be near me? What if he forgets about me? What if he hates me for being messed up?"

The blonde spiralled down at that point, rambling 'what ifs' one after the other. Each more negative than the last one. He was hunched over at that point, holding his head in his hands. It even almost seemed as if he was starting to become unaware of where he was. Lucrecia knew she had to stop him then.

"That's enough Cloud." She said to him firmly, causing Cloud to shut up, but not leave his hunched over position, "If there's one thing that's for sure, then it's that I do know that Zack will not let you down." She paused then to let her words sink in before she continued in a softer tone, "No matter what kind of relationship you have with someone, you must always allow each other the space to pursue their own goals. No one should be completely dependent on another person. That includes you."

The blonde tried to process her words, but his destructive thoughts continued to rage on within his mind. Combined with the fever he was having, he felt himself become increasingly worse. He was shivering even more and simply couldn't focus. Lucrecia picked up on it though, and decided her patient had reached his limit for today. She would have liked to get further that day, but it was simply too soon after he had such a major shock for him to be able to process it properly.

"I think that's enough for today."

he made a few notes in his file before opening one of her desk drawers. She had to steel herself then as she took out the small box that was there. Hojo had once again sent her a batch of tampered medicine. The scientist had sounded a bit annoyed when he called her about it. She guessed that his experiment wasn't going as he was expecting it to so far. She also had to admit that, besides Cloud's episode two weeks ago where he'd regressed into a child-like state and couldn't remember certain things unless prompted, there had been no serious memory losses with regards to the events Hojo was trying to tamper with. Mako was more fickle than he wanted it to be.

But that also meant that he would continue to use Cloud as a guinea pig. Though Lucrecia doubted the man was really concerned about what the blonde teen had seen in the past, he still continued to try and get what he wanted. She hated that her patient was stuck in the middle of this, especially now that he was experiencing a lot of stress, but had also given up trying to resist. It was simply no use. That didn't prevent the feeling of discomfort settling in the pit of her stomach as she looked at the innocent looking box of pills though. Still, she resolutely picked it up and placed it in front of her patient.

Cloud, his face still torn and confused, at least reached for it. The medicine was going to help him to get better after all, and that was what made him able to act.

"Now Cloud," Lucrecia started again, "I want you to take it easy for the rest of the day and tomorrow. You will need rest in order to get rid of the fever. I also want you to continue with your distraction exercise and positive experience exercise. They should also help. Do you understand?"

Cloud nodded numbly, "I will try."

Lucrecia resisted the urge to press the blonde into turning that particular statement into 'I will do that'. She felt that pressing him any further would only be counterproductive. In any case her blonde patient really couldn't do more than try anyway. Still, it was with a heavy heart that she watched him leave. There was still such a long road to travel for him. But her thoughts also turned to the other teen. She wondered how Zack was holding up, though was less concerned about his welfare than Cloud's. Yet all she could do was focus her attention on the latter, and hope she could continue aiding him in moving forward.

0o0o0

**A/N: **Poor Zack being pushed so hard. He needs it though, and we all know that he can take it ;). And I couldn't have Cloud not have some reaction to Zack being gone. He's made the determined step to get working on his problems though, even though the reason might be questionable. And yup, more pills equals more Mako equals more craziness. How long before Cloud will be overloaded? Or will Hojo perhaps succeed in his effort and start leaving him alone eventually? ...You do realise we're talking about Hojo, right? Oh dear…

Until next time! Leave a review on your way out please!


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: **Welcome to chapter 27 of Fractured Love!

I actually don't have a lot to say this time. I love the events in this chapter, so I'll just let you get to it.

Without any further ado, I'll let you get to reading. Remember, I do not own FF7 or any of its characters, Zack and Cloud rock, and Sephiroth is the best antagonist ever created.

Enjoy!

0o0o0

**Chapter 27**

Cloud was very nervous and uncomfortable as he looked up at the Shinra building in front of him. Though he had spent a few days living there before he, Tifa and Zack could live at Seventh Heaven, he wasn't happy about being here now.

It had only been a few days since Zack had left him to join the SOLDIER programme. During this time the blonde had been going crazy without him. He had his good times, but even during those he constantly thought about his best friend. And there were also the bad times; times when he felt so sick he couldn't even get out of bed; times when he felt like the walls were closing in on him, suffocating him; times when he would be so confused that he had a complete blackout. During all these times there was only one person on his mind: Zack. Even when he hardly knew who he was himself, he always remembered Zack.

Suffice to say, Zack was on his mind all the time. The distraction exercises Lucrecia had provided him hardly worked. Whenever he thought of Zack he tried to focus his attention on something else. To be fair, Tifa had tried helping him in this regard, but even when he accepted the bucket of soapy water and sponge she would push in his hands, his mind stayed with Zack as he cleaned the tables. It simply didn't matter what she came up with.

So he decided to come here alone. Tifa had given him a weird look when he told he was going to take a walk. But the look soon morphed into a smile. She even encouraged him to go and enjoy the scenery, believing it to be a sign that Cloud was slowly moving forward.

Perhaps that latter statement held a little bit of truth, but then again it didn't take Cloud's ulterior motive for going out into consideration. He just needed to see Zack. And now he was here, the closest he was to Zack he'd been in a long time. That thought soothed him, but only slightly. It didn't take away from the fact that he'd had to travel through a large city, with lots of people he still didn't want near him, or that there seemed to be a continuous stream of people going in and out of the Shinra Building. Moreover, Zack wouldn't be standing there waiting for him right beyond those doors. He was in there somewhere, but Cloud would probably have to talk to someone in order to get to see him. That thought alone overwhelmed any comfort he gained from knowing that his best friend was near.

Taking a deep breath and gathering what courage he had, Cloud slowly moved towards the building. A few people bumped into him along the way. Though they apologised while moving on, it only served to make the blonde even more anxious. He hadn't noticed how he was starting to breathe hard until he had finally made it through the door. He was already starting to panic, but he told himself that he needed to continue on.

He looked around the entrance hallway. Though he'd been there before, it suddenly felt very big. It made him feel lost and terrified. There were so many places he could go to, yet there was only one place he wanted to. He was looking, but he wasn't seeing. His sight was turning black around the edges and it was as if the rest was zooming out. The thought that he wasn't going to make it after all briefly flashed through his mind. He just wasn't ready for this.

"Excuse me sir, are you all right?" A voice next to him spoke up.

Cloud quickly turned his head in the direction, his eyes zooming in on a young woman in a business suit looking at him with a concerned expression on her face.

"Zack." Cloud managed to wheeze out, "I need Zack."

"Zack? Does he work here?" She asked, trying to be helpful.

"Zack Fair. Please…"

More than that Cloud simply couldn't get out. Communicating with strangers wasn't something he liked doing, especially when he was on the verge of panicking completely.

"Zack Fair? Hmm, can't say that rings any bells, but then again, there are so many people working here for Shinra. I could check our directory if you want?"

"…please…"

"Okay, now try to calm down a bit okay? Just take a seat while I'll try to see if I can find out who you're looking for."

Having this confirmation that he was going to get some help helped to calm him down a little bit. He was actually able to take a closer look at the woman in front of him. She was wearing a headset with an earplug and a microphone. There was a name tag pinned to her chest that showed the Shinra logo and her name. It was clear that she was an employee.

Now that that fact was established, Cloud was finally able to calm down a bit more and get a better gathering of his surroundings. Though he didn't remember walking after going through the door, he had apparently wandered off to the reception desk. Right now the woman was furiously tapping away at her computer in order to find Zack.

Now that she was helping him, Cloud was also able to remind himself of his exercises. Distraction sometimes helped during a panic attack to take the focus away from it. So he desperately continued to look around for anything that could distract him. There was a billboard to the back of the hall filled with all kinds of notes and leaflets. There were stairways on each side of the hall leading up to an inside balcony of sorts. Above were a few displays sporting different kinds of vehicles.

But that was basically it that caught Cloud's attention, and it only helped for a few short moments. Again the distraction didn't work and his mind wandered back to the task at hand.

Luckily it didn't take the receptionist very long to search for Zack's name in the directory, but when a frown appeared on her face, Cloud couldn't help but let his shaky control over his emotions slip again.

"Oh dear. It looks like Zack Fair is part of our SOLDIER programme. I'm afraid he's not allowed any visitors."

"No!" Cloud yelled, leaning forward on the desk and making the woman flinch a little bit, "Please! I need to see him!"

"I-I'm sorry sir, but rules are rules. There's nothing I can do."

"You don't understand. Zack…I _need_ him."

"I'm sorry." She apologised again, feeling both sorry and a bit afraid of the clearly desperate teenager in front of her, "Is there someone else I could call for you?"

"No…Zack…I just want…why won't you…"

Cloud broke into tears then, feeling so torn up that he couldn't form a coherent thought, let alone a sentence. The panic was back and now it was even stronger than just before. Why was this woman denying him such a simple request? He wasn't asking for much. All he wanted was to see Zack. Was that too much to ask?

Meanwhile the woman just didn't know how to respond or what to do with the blonde boy. She was thoroughly confused as to how to deal with this. Normally when she had to deal with aggressive behaviour she could call upon security, but Cloud wasn't being aggressive. He was simply panicking over something she didn't understand. She couldn't simply have him thrown out of the building by security, could she?

Luckily her problem was solved for her when another person got off the elevator and observed the scene, "Cloud? What are you doing here?" This person asked.

Both the receptionist and Cloud looked up to see Commander Angeal standing there. The former was instantly relieved. He would be able to deal with this, especially since he seemed to know the boy.

Cloud was also calming down slightly upon seeing the man. Though he was still intimidated by him – as he was of Genesis and Sephiroth too – at least he was a familiar face that knew the situation. If someone could take him to see Zack, Angel could.

"Zack…I want to see Zack." He managed to get out.

"I suspected as much." Angeal replied with a sigh. He then turned his attention to the receptionist, "Don't worry. I've got this."

"Yes sir."

He then turned his attention back to the anxious blonde. He slowly walked up to him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. Cloud didn't flinch, but looked at him with such a torn and hopeful expression that he needed to swallow and push down the emotions that were rising up in him. He pitied the boy right there and then, but he couldn't let the rules slide for him either.

"Come on. Let's get you back home." He then started to lead Cloud to the front door.

The blonde's eyes grew wide, "No." he protested, "Zack!"

"I cannot let you see him Cloud. There are strict rules about this."

"Angeal, _please_." He tried desperately while also struggling lightly at the firm hold the Commander had of his shoulder.

"No Cloud." The Commander said firmly.

The panic returned in full blast. The blonde broke down in tears again, but this time also screaming Zack's name over and over again. Perhaps if he just screamed loud enough Zack would hear him and would come to him. It was a silly thought, but that was what Cloud believed right at that moment. He didn't care that he was attracting a lot of attention. He was lost in his limited perception.

Though Angeal didn't like the way they were attracting attention, there was little he could do. He had witnessed Zack's interactions with the blonde over the month before the SOLDIER programme began, but didn't deem himself to be an expert. The fact that Cloud was only willing to receive comfort from Zack wasn't really helping either.

So instead of trying to calm the boy down or drag him off towards the bar, Angeal just acted according to his own instincts. He took a better hold of the screaming blond and just let him wear himself out. It shouldn't take too long considering how much energy he was putting into it. Plus, the restriction only caused him to struggle even more, making him tired very quickly.

In the end it only took a few short minutes. By that time Cloud had stopped struggling and was simply crying and shaking as he hung limply in Angeal's strong arms. He was still murmuring Zack's name, but didn't have the strength to scream any more.

Sadly, that didn't solve the problem. Though not attracting as much attention anymore Cloud was simply too stubborn to give up. The Commander knew that he had to try to make him go willingly if he wanted this to end well. So now all he could do was talk.

"What do you want the most for Zack right now Cloud?" He asked softly.

Cloud's breath hitched at the mention of his best friend's name, but his mind was at least now exhausted enough to be able to process the question and answer it, "I want him to be happy."

Angeal smiled at the answer, "He's happy here now Cloud. He's following his dream, remember?"

The blonde weakly shook his head, "He was happy with me."

"Perhaps, but do you not grant him the opportunity to be happy in another way?"

Cloud allowed those words to sink in. He lifted his head and faced the hallway in front of him. He was looking directly at the elevators, a longing expression on his face, "Why? Why must he be happy in another way? I…I just can't…deal with it."

"Then perhaps you should find something that makes you happy as well."

The blonde frowned at those words. Finding happiness besides Zack was something he'd never even considered, and something that also hadn't been brought up during his sessions with Lucrecia. They were just focussed on dealing with the struggles that he had. She never let him think about his own future, at least not consider one without Zack. Though that wasn't her fault, since it might just be that she didn't deem him ready for such considerations, or that she fully expected him to be reunited with his best friend in time, having Angeal bring up the notion caused him to think.

For once, a distraction was actually sticking. Feeling that he had sparked the teen's mental cogs to turn, Angeal finally relinquished his hold on him. He replaced his hand on his shoulder in order to steady him, and again used it to lead him towards the exit. Cloud followed without resistance this time. He also barely registered how the man had led him back to the bar. Once there he explained the situation to Tifa, who was shocked of course. She immediately took over for him, and promised to keep a better eye on the blonde teen. Angeal simply nodded and left. As he did he sincerely hoped that something like this wouldn't happen again.

0o0o0

Zack plopped down tiredly on his bunk after his first week of training was finally over. He groaned as his aching muscles finally relaxed a bit. He also briefly glanced at the pillow that he had only just missed as he'd just let himself drop, contemplating whether it was worth it to move a little bit more to properly lay down on it. Deciding that he was really just too tired and sore to care, the raven-haired young man refrained from moving at all.

If there was one thing he was grateful about, then it was that he had the lower bunk. Kunsel actually needed to climb up his own before he could knock himself out. Something he'd already complained about enough for Zack to last him a lifetime.

However, once the aforementioned bunkmate finally joined him in barrack C, he just simply decided to plop down next to Zack on the latter's bunk with a heavy groan, "You don't mind, do you?"

"I do." Zack replied with whatever good humour he had left, "This is a single bed and it's mine. Get into your own."

"Too tired." Kunsel whined, snuggling up to the pillow Zack wasn't using. How the raven-haired young man regretted that decision now, "Why does Shuryou insist on us doing that damned stairway run every day?"

This was the main reason why these two boys, and every one of their remaining barrack mates for that matter, was ready to drop and sleep for a week. In addition to their early morning physical training, their CO insisted on them doing and completing the stairway run every single day before dinner for the last six days. Six days of torture and muscles that burned and ached to the point where they didn't even feel it anymore.

"Be glad you're still making it back to the gym every time." Zack commented back.

Kunsel hummed and lifted his head to properly look at his new friend with a serious expression on his face, "About that Zack. You don't have to wait up for me every time."

Zack felt a pang of something that he couldn't quite put his finger on at the reprimand. Though he had finished before his bunkmate for the first few times, he had held himself back in order to be able to support his friend recently. He even took Shuryou's punishment of running an additional twenty laps through the gym when he came back with a much slower time four days ago. He saw Kunsel stumble slightly on the way up while he was on his last few floors going back down. He'd decided to stop and wait while his friend went up the last two floors and back down in order to help his friend finish the run. Shuryou wasn't pleased in the slightest. Zack had done it without hesitation though, as well as the slowing down to allow Kunsel to keep up in the days afterwards. The stairway run wasn't any easier for him as it was for the others – judging from his current state – but he somehow felt obligated to make sure Kunsel would be all right.

But then, what was this feeling he was experiencing? It almost felt like…guilt. Guilt for what? Helping out a friend?

"You're lucky that Shuryou didn't chew you out this time." Kunsel pressed when Zack hadn't responded.

"I'm just trying to help Kunsel." He responded in a tone that sounded more clipped than it needed to be.

"I'm serious Zack. I can take care of myself."

It were those words that sparked something in Zack. Something that had to do with his earlier feeling. Yes, Kunsel had proven time and again that he could take care of himself. Though he wasn't as strong or agile as Zack was, he excelled it the academic part of their training. It even almost seemed like he was a walking version of the SMC, usually knowing the protocol he was expected to provide. Besides, it wasn't like he was lagging behind physically on the others too. He simply managed. Unlike the total of nine cadets in their barracks that had dropped out so far, leaving fifteen to remain and stagger on.

Yet Zack could not shake the need to help him out whenever he was struggling with a physical exercise again. He was also starting to see a parallel here. Was this not what he'd done for Cloud all this time? Something he'd been trying so hard not to for the last few weeks while he worked with Lucrecia?

"Fine." Zack grumbled in admittance to both himself and his friend, "But if you can take care of yourself so well then get off my bunk and get into your own."

"Eh, whatevs." Kunsel dismissed the order and laid his head back down on Zack's pillow.

They both lay there for a few moments in silence. Zack didn't really have the will to continue getting rid of his bunkmate and Kunsel was just too comfortable to move. It actually made a fairly touching scene; two guys lying on a single bed together. Neither thought anything else of it though, nor did their barrack mates. This pair wasn't the only one of which the sleeper of the top bunk chose to crash on the lower one. With the brutal training they were going through, they simply didn't have the energy to care.

A few had been lucky enough to be able to claim a lower bunk that had become available by someone dropping out. Sadly, Kunsel had been unable to do so. The lone bunk next to theirs still had the lower bed filled, and there was the unspoken rule that you could only claim a new bunk if you were already sleeping next to it. Thus Kunsel was doomed to keep his original one, and crashing down on Zack's whenever he felt like it.

Zack had nearly dosed off when he heard Kunsel speak up again, "Seriously though Zack, does this have something to do with the blonde kid that was with you?"

Frowning, Zack lifted his head to regard his friend with confusion, "How do you know about Cloud?"

Kunsel shrugged, "You should know by now that I've got my ways of digging up information."

It was true. For the past week Kunsel had continuously amazed Zack by the knowledge he already possessed or was able to get on a short notice. Not only was he the go-to man whenever Zack needed some help with his academic studies, he could also dig up information where no one else could or would care to. How he did it Zack did not know. Kunsel never revealed his methods, and Zack also never noticed him doing anything suspicious. It was just like the others; he'd train, take classes and study. Neither had much free time and so did Kunsel.

"That still doesn't explain how you know about him, or why he is relevant to this discussion at all." Zack countered in a low voice.

Kunsel looked at the raven-haired young man, seeing how he was getting uncomfortable. When he'd brought the blonde kid up, he had expected Zack to be confused about how he knew about him. However, he sensed that, if the tone of Zack's voice was any indication, this was a delicate subject for him. He decided there that he needed to be very honest here.

"I got to talking with a few Third Classes the other day. They were talking about how they recognised you from staying at the Shinra Building about a month ago. They also mentioned there was a girl and a blond boy with you. He seemed to be sick and acting weird and you were always close to him, so I just assumed…" He trailed off after seeing Zack's face fall more with every word he had spoken.

Zack sighed and laid his head back down. At the very least he now had the verification that his earlier conclusion about the feeling he'd had before was right. He was subconsciously treating Kunsel the same way he'd treated Cloud all that time. Instead of letting him go and do things himself, he'd protected him to the point of being overprotective. Though Cloud had instigated each and every part of the degradation in his mental wellbeing, Zack had gone along with it without fail.

That is, at least until Lucrecia came into their lives. She'd pressed him to let go and walk the path he needed to, even if Cloud couldn't follow. It was the reason why he was here. But old habits die hard it seemed. He still felt the need to protect someone, anyone, and Kunsel had turned out to be the one to receive the treatment. It all started when Zack had hardly even met the guy, when he offered his remaining locker space to him.

There was one huge difference though. Where Cloud had accepted the protection with open arms, Kunsel was gently pushing him away. He didn't want to be coddled and protected by his friend. He wanted to stand on his own two feet and get through the programme on his own merit. He had even sorted out his belongings and sent a lot of it back home. After all, with the uniforms being provided for them and them not having a lot of recreational time, he didn't really need more than two pairs of civvies, and certainly not a full bag of them. Now he wasn't even using up any of Zack's space anymore.

"Zack." Kunsel spoke up softly, "I'm sorry if I intru-"

"No, I'm sorry Kunsel." Zack interrupted him, "You're right that I shouldn't hold myself back because of you."

His bunkmate nodded slowly, still not sure what was exactly going on, but grateful for the admission at least. He didn't expect Zack to continue though, believing the subject to be closed with the latter's admittance. So he was surprised when Zack did continue.

"Cloud is my best friend, but he has been through some crazy shit in his life." He started to explain solemnly. Kunsel remained silent, because he didn't want to interrupt, "He was unable to take care of himself, so I did before coming here. I guess that I'm just so used to it that I projected it onto you now that he isn't near me."

"I understand Zack." Kunsel reassured him once he was finished, "I think anyway. I guess I cannot really understand what you've been going though. And I don't mind us helping each other out when needed, but I..." He briefly paused then as he gathered his thoughts, "I just need my own space. I shouldn't be here if I can't get through this by myself."

"I know, and I'm sorry Kunsel. I'll back off."

"Thanks."

After that their conversation died down. Neither spoke, for they felt there was nothing left to say. The mood was still a bit glum though, which wasn't odd considering what Zack had been reminded of. So even though Kunsel had at first decided to just claim Zack's bunk as his own, he decided against it now. His friend needed some space, and so did he in fact. With a soft groan he lifted his tired legs from Zack's bed and awkwardly climbed into his own on top. There he just let himself sag as he closed his eyes for some much needed rest. At least they could look forward to a day without any physical training or classes tomorrow, though most of the cadets would probably be spending their time studying in preparation for next week. Something that wasn't much of a problem for him personally, but would become the bane of a lot of cadets' existence, including the one struggling with his emotions below him.

0o0o0

Everyone in barrack C was roughly pulled from their sleep by the sound of a door slamming open, "Cadet Fair!" Sounded the booming voice of their CO.

Zack groaned as he muscles heavily protested against his earlier reaction. Upon startling awake he had quickly sat up, which his body decided wasn't a very good idea. Not only were his muscles stiff from all the training, but he had also been lying in an awkward position on his bed, having not moved from how he'd plopped down on it before.

He only had a moment to gather his wits around him though, as Shuryou came marching up to his bunk. Zack even feared what was going to happen. Was he going to be punished for slacking off after all?

"You've got an emergency call waiting for you, so get your lazy ass over to Com pronto!"

Zack frowned while he muttered a rather weak 'yes sir', leaving Shuryou to turn back around and leave the room without another word. Communication with the outside world was prohibited for the duration of the SOLDIER programme. The cadets weren't allowed to use a phone, or an email service on a computer. They were also not allowed to leave the grounds, or receive visitors. That is, unless there was an emergency. Family and friends of the cadets could call Shinra HQ and be redirected to Com, or Communications. Those working there would judge whether it was truly necessary for the cadet in question to be allowed contact, and there were strict rules for that.

Suffice to say, it didn't happen often. For it to happen to Zack immediately made his stomach drop. There were only two people who would need to call him for an emergency; Tifa and Cloud. His thoughts immediately turned to his best friend. It wasn't unlikely that something was wrong with him, considering how he wasn't really ready for their separation in the first place. But for it to be so bad that either of them called and Com let the call through, made him worry all the more.

So, he moved his aching body from his bunk and left the dorm to get to the Com office with a heavy heart. All he wanted was for both his friends to be okay, and for him to continue staying here. Hopefully he wouldn't be called back home.

0o0o0

**A/N: **You didn't think I would just let Cloud be alright without Zack right? At least I hope you didn't. It's amazing he managed to keep up with it for an entire week. Still, he's far from being better, and the receptionist was lucky that Angeal showed up at the right time.

Zack's conversation with Kunsel was one I had been excited to write. It marks an important point for Zack. He might be in the programme, but he's still very much stuck in his olds habits. Let's see if he can actually move on from this moment onwards. If only that damn phone call didn't happen…

Until next time! Leave a review on your way out please!


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: **Welcome to chapter 28 of Fractured Love!

I hope you all had a nice Christmas! I sat next to my friend who had a cold on Christmas Eve and next to my brother with a cold on Christmas Day. Guess what happened… But other than that, I had a nice Christmas. Didn't get any presents this year. Basically in my family we never know what to give one another and one of my brothers had a very sick cat recently which cost him a lot of money to get her proper care. Suffice to say, he was a bit tight on money. Then again, this year it had been all about spending time with family and eating nice food. It was good :).

Now on to continue with the cliff-hanger I left you with in the former chapter!

Without any further ado, I'll let you get to reading. Remember, I do not own FF7 or any of its characters, Zack and Cloud rock, and Sephiroth is the best antagonist ever created.

Enjoy!

0o0o0

**Chapter 28**

"Cadet Fair?" The man sitting behind one of the desks at Com asked him when he entered the room.

"Yes." Zack confirmed.

"You've got a call waiting on line three. You can take it in that office over there for some privacy. Just press the flashing button and pick the receiver and you should be ready to go."

"Thank you."

Still a bit in a confused and worried daze, the raven-haired young man made his way to the small room in the back pointed out to him by the employee. It was a small square room. Each side was about as long as the door was wide times two. There was also a tall glass window next to the door. Through it Zack could see the phone hanging on the wall. As indicated there was one button flashing red. Underneath the phone was a chair, so you at least had the opportunity to sit down, but other than that the room was empty. It was really only meant to serve as some sort of phone booth, where the caller could have a bit of privacy but little room to move.

Taking an anxious breath Zack stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. As instructed he pressed the flashing button and picked up the receiver, scared of what he was going to hear on the other side.

"Hello?"

"Zack! My goodness, I'm so glad I finally got a hold of you." Came Tifa's voice. She sounded very stressed, which made Zack worry all the more.

"Did something happen?" He asked tentatively.

"You have no idea!" She was on the verge of tears now, "It's Cloud…"

"What's wrong with him?" Zack replied quickly, feeling dread rise up within the pit of his stomach.

"He's not doing well Zack. He went off earlier today, claiming he was going for a walk. Apparently he'd gone off to the Shinra Building to see you. Angeal found him and brought him back. I thought he was okay, but eventually he just started refusing to take anything. He's locked himself in his room and is not eating and claiming that he'll only come out to see you and I just don't know what to do anymore."

Thanks to the speed with which Tifa was speaking Zack only caught on half of what she was saying, but he got the gist of it. Apparently it had taken Cloud a week before he just couldn't take their separation anymore. While Zack was enjoying the freedom he was now feeling -despite projecting some of his protectiveness on Kunsel – Cloud was still unable to handle it.

"What do you expect me to do Tifa? It's not like I can just leave." Zack didn't want to sound unsupportive, but it was the truth.

"I know Zack, but please, I don't know what to do anymore. Cloud has been distant every once in a while, but not like this. Please, is there not some rule in which you can get temporary leave in case of emergencies?"

"That's for unforeseen family issues, like when a family member dies and the cadet wants to attend the funeral. I don't think this categorises as an emergency for them. You're lucky that they actually allowed you to speak to me."

"Bu-but…what do I do?"

The desperation in Tifa's voice caused Zack to swallow thickly. She really didn't know what to do, but neither did he. His hands were tied. He came here to follow his dream and give Cloud the opportunity to move on from him. Things like this certainly weren't helping.

An idea then struck him, "Can you get him on the phone Tifa?"

"I think so…I'll try."

The other end fell silent for a moment then. He heard her get up the stairs in the distance, but it was silent after that. He anxiously waited for what seemed like an hour, but when he then heard someone storm quickly down the stairs he knew to expect hearing his best friend on the other end.

"Zack?" Cloud nearly shouted in eagerness.

"Hey Cloud." Zack replied back.

"Zack…where are you? Why are you not here? Please come back Zack…I tried looking for you…but they wouldn't let me see you. Please Zack just come home. I miss you so much."

"I know Cloud." Zack interrupted him as gently as he could, "And I miss you too, but I cannot leave right now."

"No! I can't be without you Zack! I need you!"

"Calm down Cloud, please."

It took great effort to control his voice. He was torn over the desperation in the blonde's tone. It was obvious that he was panicking again, and that it was more severe than it had been when he left. It reminded him of the progress his best friend had already made over the span of a month, despite him still needing to go a long way before getting better again.

But it wasn't only that. Hearing Cloud like this also made room for guilt. Over the past week he'd been so focussed on keeping up in the SOLDIER programme that he had hardly thought about those he'd left behind. He felt selfish for doing that, though another part of him said that it wasn't his fault. After all, he was following his dream like he had promised and like Lucrecia had told him to do. Besides, with the long hours and packed schedule he was having there had been little room for other thoughts.

"I'm not doing anything until you come back to me." Cloud interrupted Zack's inner debate, "I just need you Zack. How hard is that? All I want is to have you come home. Why can't you do that?"

"Cloud, please don't say that. You promised me you would continue to work hard to get better, right?"

"But I can't do that so quickly." Cloud argued stubbornly, "I need you Zack. I cannot do this without you. Just come back home to me."

Zack knew he wasn't going to win this discussion. Though Cloud had managed for a week, he had now stubbornly decided that he couldn't take it any longer. He was going to do whatever necessary to get Zack to come back to him.

If it hadn't been Cloud Zack would have denied and hung up, but with the blonde's still fragile state of mind there was no predicting what he would do. Tifa had told him only moments before that Cloud had locked himself inside his room and refused to eat. Would he actually be desperate enough to starve himself to death? Though Zack liked to believe he wouldn't, the thought alone caused a shiver to run down his spine. He just couldn't risk it. Not with Cloud.

"I'll try." Zack eventually conceded, hoping that would pacify his best friend for now.

He didn't wait for an answer though and quickly hung up before Cloud could either agree or protest. He leaned forward with his hands pressed against the wall and his head tucked down then. A few shuddering breaths escaped his mouth.

"Fuck!" He exclaimed angrily while he hit the wall once with his fist.

For what he was angry about he was not sure. Was he angry at Cloud for being so stubborn, or was he angry at everything that had happened to him that caused him to be like this? Or perhaps he was angry at himself that he didn't want to leave the SOLDIER programme while Cloud needed his help.

In any case, standing there in that small room wasn't going to solve anything. He quickly ran the proper protocol for emergency situations through his mind. He would have to request for temporary leave from his CO. He would either grant or refuse it based on the situation. Like he'd told Tifa there was only a small chance Shuryou would grant him that much. He didn't know Cloud's situation well enough to be able to judge its severity.

That meant that he had to lie. He grimaced at the thought. He never liked lying, but whenever he did it always involved Cloud. Perhaps some of his anger was because of that realisation.

He pushed himself away from the wall, composed himself and left the room and Com. Shuryou's office was located on the same floor and in the same general area. He could usually be found there when he wasn't training his cadets. As Zack stood in front of the door he took a deep breath before knocking on it.

"Come in." Came the voice of his CO from the inside.

Zack pushed the door open and stepped inside. He took note to close it again before snapping at attention. After all, he was in the presence of a superior officer, so he had to display proper conduct.

"Ah cadet Fair. At ease." Shuryou acknowledged him, allowing Zack to adopt a more comfortable position, "I'm assuming you're here because of that emergency call you received."

"Yes sir. Requesting permission for temporary leave."

"State the reason."

"Sir, I've received a call from uh…" Zack briefly hesitated whether to call Tifa his friend or something else, "My sister." He quickly said, "She called me to inform me that our brother is very ill. She requests my presence."

There, even though it was blatant lie for the most part he at least got it out.

Shuryou shot him a hard and calculating look, as if he was on to the lie. After a brief moment of silence he replied, "Is your brother in danger of dying?"

It was an annoying question, but one Zack knew was required to be asked, "No…" He had to concede, "But his illness is very severe, and I'm the only one who can help him through it."

Again Shuryou didn't reply right away, but observed his cadet critically as he took his time. He eventually let out a small sigh, "You know that temporary leaves for SOLDIER cadets are only granted in the case of an emergency. There are strict rules and guidelines for granting it. A sick or injured family member, even while not in any critical danger, is a valid reason if it has only just occurred." He gave Zack a hard look again, "It seems to me that this illness hasn't just occurred."

"No sir." Zack admitted, feeling his stomach drop and the refusal he felt was about to receive.

"In that case I'll have to question why you chose to join the programme at this particular time if you knew your brother needed you. Also, though I can grant you temporary leave once, what is there to stop you from requesting it again if another 'emergency' arose?"

"Sir I…" But no words came to Zack. He simply had no arguments to counter it.

"That's enough." Another voice joined in.

Both Shuryou and Zack looked up to see none other than Sephiroth step into the room. The former instantly snapped to attention, while Zack took a little bit longer to follow the example. Part of it was due to the General catching him off guard, de other was because he had come to know the man a bit on a personal level whenever he came to Seventh Heaven with Genesis and Angeal.

"Cadet Fair. By my authority your temporary leave is granted." The General announced.

"What?" Zack said in bewilderment before he caught himself and snapped back into position, "Sir! Thank you sir!"

"Just make sure to be back before noon tomorrow. Failing to do so will have consequences. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Then you are dismissed."

Zack didn't have the opportunity to ask for an explanation. Being dismissed meant that the conversation was over. Though he hesitated for a bit to see whether Sephiroth was going to explain himself, he soon saw that he wasn't going to get it, and decided to leave the office before he changed his mind.

"Sir, if I may, why did you grant him temporary leave?" Shuryou asked of the General.

Sephiroth fully turned his attention to the Third Class SOLDIER in charge of barrack C, "You need not concern yourself with my motives Sergeant." He admonished him, "Just make sure that you reroute everything concerning cadet Fair and his…family situation to me. I will decide whether temporary leave is granted or not."

"Sir…yes sir." Shuryou conceded with a bit of hesitation.

He wasn't used to any of the higher ups singling out one of the cadets, and certainly didn't expect Sephiroth of all people to do it. He knew better than to press the matter further though. If the General said it wasn't his business, then it really wasn't."

"Just make sure he keeps up with his training." Sephiroth said while turning around to leave the office, "There's a reason I had him assigned to your squad."

Without any further explanation, Sephiroth left.

0o0o0

"Zack!"

A large smile was plastered on Cloud's face as he ran up to his best friend as soon as he stepped into the bar. Before Zack had even time to respond he felt the blonde crashing into him and holding him tightly.

"I'm sorry I had to call you Zack." Tifa spoke up as she too walked up to him, though in a more calm fashion, "I really didn't know what to do."

"It's all right Tifa." He responded.

Truthfully Zack didn't know what else to say. He could understand her feelings, but at the same time had hoped it wouldn't come to this.

"You're really here. You're finally back." Cloud interrupted.

The blonde drew back and used both hands to touch Zack's face as if he needed to confirm that he wasn't just imagining it. Considering what his medicine often made him feel and believe, it wasn't such a stretch to think this might too have been a figment of his imagination.

But this wasn't in his mind. Zack was really here, tangible beneath his exploring fingers. He smiled goofily with a few tear welling up in his eyes. It almost seemed as if he hadn't seen Zack in years rather than just a week.

"Yes I am." Zack eventually responded, taking Cloud's hands in his own, "But I cannot stay for long Cloud. I need to go back to Shinra tomorrow morning."

"You silly. Why would you want to leave again?" Cloud took his hands back and gently whacked his best friend on his shoulder.

Zack frowned at the reaction. Like usual he had expected Cloud to protest, to revert back to the anxious teen he had taken care of for so long. Instead he got this whole other person. It was probably the meds speaking again, but that didn't make him feel much better. To know that his best friend was still being weird and moving every which way with his reactions made him unpredictable. It was that unpredictability that made it so hard for Zack to refuse anything, and the reason why he had come back here. Even if only for a short while.

For now Zack decided to ignore the comment. Cloud quickly ushered him upstairs to their room, leaving Tifa downstairs to open and run the bar on her own. Cloud didn't care though, and Zack didn't get the opportunity to. As soon as their bedroom door had been closed Cloud smiled at his best friend again.

Zack felt a shiver run down his spine. Cloud hardly smiled and now he had been doing it almost non-stop. That was creepy in and of itself, but what only added to it was the way the smile could be interpreted. It wasn't a genuine one. At least, not one that Zack had expected. It wasn't a smile that said that the blonde was happy to see him again, but rather one that was intended to try and seduce him.

Sure enough Zack's fears were confirmed when Cloud sauntered over to him and placed his arms around his best friend's neck, "I really missed you, you know?" He started to speak, "It was unbearable. But I worked hard like I promised I would. I even went out by myself to see you, but they wouldn't let me." He briefly scowled at the thought, before looking into Zack's eyes and smiling again, "But the point is that I tried, right? And now you're back here."

So far Zack hadn't spoken a word or done anything to reciprocate any expression or gesture. In part because he was dumbfounded by what was happening, and in part because he simply didn't know what to expect. When Cloud leaned in to clearly kiss him however, he turned his face away. He didn't see how his friend's face frowned in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Cloud asked in genuine confusion.

"Cloud…what are you doing?" Zack asked directly.

"Why, welcoming you home of course."

When Cloud leaned in to try and kiss his best friend again Zack raised his hand to firmly grab him by the shoulders and keep him at a distance, "No Cloud. Not like this."

"Why not? We do this all the time."

Zack didn't know how to respond to that. It wasn't like Cloud was wrong or lying. It was true that they had done this before, though perhaps 'all the time' was exaggerating it a bit. That still didn't mean that Zack could simply accept it. He did struggle with his own feelings of shame after all. The fact that Cloud was clearly considering it to be increasingly normal as more time went on concerned the raven-haired young man. He had hoped that Cloud would grow out of this need as he progressed in his treatment, but right now it seemed like the opposite was true.

"You know Zack? I thought a lot about what Angeal told me, about finding something that makes me happy. But then I realised that there's only one thing that does, and that's you." He smiled again, "So just relax Zack. It's all right. I'm here."

Zack snapped out of his daze then. He decided he had to figure something out to prevent this from happening and quick. Just an excuse, any excuse might do. What did couples generally use? Headaches. But he didn't have one, and he wasn't great at faking one either. So what else?

"I'm sorry Cloud, but I'm really sore." He eventually decided. At least it was true. He was sore and still felt very ready to just drop down and sleep.

"Oh, poor baby." Cloud said in what should have been a concerned tone. It just sounded off to Zack while his best friend's intentions were genuine, "Did they wear you out? I can give you a massage if you want to."

Gaia, a massage sounded heavenly right now. And truthfully Cloud was skilled at the task, having given Zack massages ever since they were kids. Then again, could he risk it with Cloud in this mood?

Suddenly Zack's fatigue caught up with him. He just felt drained of any energy to care. He just groaned and let himself flop face-down on the bed. Cloud took this as an incentive that his offer was accepted. He gently straddled his best friend and sat down on his butt. He pushed the sweaty Shinra cadet's uniform shirt up to expose Zack's bare back. He then placed his hands on the shoulder blades and started to knead.

"Gaia, your shoulders are really tense. It's like trying to knead concrete."

Zack didn't comment on it. Cloud's hands on his back felt so good. At times a groan would escape his lips as the blonde firmly pushed into one of the tighter knots in his muscles. But it felt much better afterwards after it had been smoothed back out and he could relax again.

How exactly this led to what it did was unclear to Zack. He really didn't want it to happen and was content with the thought to just let himself be lulled back to sleep. But at some point Cloud's massage turned more intimate, with his hands wandering to places where they shouldn't at first, and then his lips joining in on the action.

That was also a strange sensation to Zack. Whenever the two had been sexually involved it was because Cloud had begged him to. Yet as soon as Zack had given in, the blonde would simply remain passive throughout the entire ordeal. This time he was taking the lead. It was for this single reason that the raven-haired young man didn't see the end result coming. Though he didn't want it to happen, Cloud had free reign over his friend's tired and stiff body, taking what he desired.

Afterwards the blonde simply lay next to him, a gentle and loving smile on his face as Zack was slowly drifting off to sleep, "Sleep well my love." Were the last words that passed his lips.

0o0o0

"Please explain to me why you decided to intervene?" Genesis, who upon hearing the news had rushed himself to Sephiroth's personal apartment, asked of his friend.

"Please explain to me why I should explain myself to you." Sephiroth countered, not in the mood for justifying his earlier actions towards Zack.

Genesis shrugged, "I've been trying to figure out this entire time what you see in this boy. First you bring him and his friend here from the middle of nowhere, and now you're interfering with official protocol. By all means Shuryou should have been able to handle it."

"He would not have granted the leave." Sephiroth conceded.

"Shuryou would have judged right in not granting it. So why did you use your authority to overrule him?"

"You sound like Angeal."

"Not really." Genesis waved the observation off, "Our esteemed friend and colleague would have scolded you for your actions. I'm merely curious about your motives."

Sephiroth sighed, something he rarely did in public. When in private and among close friends though, he allowed his stoic demeanour to slide a bit, "I brought him here because I can see the potential that he has. There is just something about him that makes me believe that he will be a great asset to SOLDIER."

Genesis hummed and nodded, "I see what you mean. Even though I cannot put my finger on it, I too feel that he can get far."

"I will make sure that my investment succeeds." Sephiroth stated firmly while looking directly at Genesis, "You and I both have a better understanding of his situation with Cloud than Shuryou does. Even though it wouldn't have officially been accepted as an emergency situation, Zack's CO simply didn't have the necessary information to make a proper judgement. Therefore, I knew that I needed to step in."

"Look at you, the great General of Shinra becoming all sentimental over one cadet." Genesis smirked.

"Not sentimental." The silver-haired man disagreed with a shake of his head, "Like I said, I'm merely protecting my investment."

"To me it sounds more like you don't want to look bad in front of the higher ups. If Zack doesn't succeed, then you've made an error in judgement, and therefore failed."

Sephiroth actually had no direct answer to that. His auburn-haired friend's observation hit closer to home than he'd expected. Though he too had questioned his actions for himself, the conclusion he'd given Genesis is what made him validate them. Having his friend provide another, more likely conclusion was a bit unsettling. It was true that he simply didn't want to fail.

Genesis, seeing that his words had left an impression on his friend, took satisfaction in that knowledge, and decided he'd pressed enough. He was still curious about one thing though, "Is he living up to expectations by the way?"

"He's not excelling in his performance, though Shuryou's report seems to indicate that he's holding himself back for the sake of one of his fellow cadets."

"That's not surprising, all things considered." Genesis concluded.

"Perhaps not. But he will have to start performing better if he's going to impress anyone."

"In that case, let's hope this small respite won't only fuel his sense of camaraderie."

Sephiroth looked at the smirking Commander with a hard look. He didn't offer any defence though, since he knew full well that there might be some truth in his jest. Zack needed to step it up if he was going to be part of the very small percentage that made it to SOLDIER in the first place. Preferably he would be the one to be promoted straight away. Holding himself back for the sake of others wasn't what was going to achieve that. Already there were several others that outperformed him now, even in his own barracks.

Even though it had only been a week since training started, it was usually this time that set the main trends for the cadets. It was always the hardest period for them, as it was designed to be. All of the weak opportunists had been weeded out by this point. There would still be others who would quit the programme, but the majority already had by this point. And though there could only be improvement from hereon out, most of the cadets tended to improve at the same pace, just from a different starting level. Besides the few exceptions that happened to pop up every now and then, this rule of thumb meant that they could pretty accurately predict how each individual cadet would end up.

At this point, it didn't look too promising for Zack. He had better be the exception that would exceed expectations. That was one of the reasons why Sephiroth had made sure he would be in Shuryou's squad. If there was any chance for him to have a steep learning curve, it would be under that particular CO's command.

0o0o0

**A/N: **Cloud! *sigh* He's just…I don't even know anymore. And Zack basically gave up. How will this meeting affect them both? And what about Tifa?

Ah, but I love the scene between Gen and Seph at the end there. But what does Angeal think about all this? Stay tuned.

Until next time! Leave a review on your way out please!


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: **Welcome to chapter 29 of Fractured Love!

I was rereading this chapter before uploading and man, I love it even more than when I was writing it. Prepare yourself for another sucker punch to your emotional cores. This chapter will take you on a roller coaster for all three main characters. Just a fair warning :).

Without any further ado, I'll let you get to reading. Remember, I do not own FF7 or any of its characters, Zack and Cloud rock, and Sephiroth is the best antagonist ever created.

Enjoy!

0o0o0

**Chapter 29**

Dawn was only just arriving on the horizon when Zack woke up the next morning. Though it wasn't really visible underneath the plate where he was, he knew it was around that time. Even after only a week of training his body had already adapted to the sleep-awake rhythm of a SOLDIER cadet.

As he woke he briefly surveyed his surroundings, noticing that he wasn't in his bunk back at base. Instead he was at his old room in Seventh Heaven. Turning his head to the left, where Cloud was snuggled up against him and sleeping soundly, he recalled last night's events. He scowled then, not at Cloud but at himself.

He was supposed to be the one to be able to let go. He was supposed to be the one able to say no. He was supposed to push Cloud in the right direction that way instead of keeping him stagnant. But all of that didn't happen. Instead he'd used his own tiredness as an excuse to just stop caring and let whatever Cloud wanted to happen happen. Gaia, he hated himself right at that moment.

He disentangled himself from the sheets, taking care that he wouldn't wake up his blonde friend. He was in luck as the latter continued to sleep undisturbed. Zack then tiptoed around the room to gather his clothes and put them on. There was only one thing on his mind. Go away. He needed to get away from this oppressive life and go back to the SOLDIER programme, That's where he wanted to be. That's where he had been happier than he'd been in a long while despite the harsh training.

Without any further delay he quickly got dressed and silently slipped out of the room, down the stairs and out of the building. He didn't even take the opportunity to sleep in for once, to have breakfast with his friends, or to even leave a note of his departure. He just needed to get away.

0o0o0

As soon as Cloud woke up a few hours later, he noticed the vacant spot next to him. He immediately wondered where Zack was. He decided to find out and stepped out of the bed in order to find him. He threw on some clothes along the way before leaving the room. His first idea was that his best friend simply had to go to the bathroom, so he started there. He was disappointed to find it empty though.

His mood brightened when he considered that Zack could simply be downstairs making breakfast. That sounded like something Zack would do. After all, he had cared for the blonde for so long now he knew exactly what was necessary.

With renewed vigour, the blonde practically ran down the stairs, "Zack, what are you making?" He said as he ran into the kitchen.

His face fell again when he found this room empty too, "Zack?" He called out, "Where are you?"

Like he had done many times before, he started a thorough search of the bar. He checked the back, the storage, every room upstairs, but came out empty handed.

By then his search had woken up the final resident of Seventh Heaven. Tifa was still rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she emerged from her own room to find Cloud searching for his best friend again.

"Cloud?" She caught his attention.

"Oh Tifa." He replied back to her, "Do you know where Zack is? I can't seem to find him."

"He's not with you?"

"No, and I don't know where he went."

Tifa quickly racked her brain as well as she could with her still hazy mind. She was able to guess that if Zack wasn't here anymore that he had decided to leave without either of them noticing. She could in part understand his actions, knowing that it had been really hard for him to concede to coming in the first place. Yet at the same time she also felt a slight anger, because now dealing with Cloud was up to her. Just, how was she going to accomplish it this time?

"Maybe he went to the grocery store." She suggested, knowing full well that that was very unlikely, but wanting to postpone any potential break downs from the blonde, "The personal pantry has pretty much run out, so maybe he's getting stuff for breakfast.

"That could be true." Cloud said with a firm nod and a small smile, "Maybe he wants to make something special now that he's back."

Again, it all sounded so logical to Cloud. Zack would try to do something special for them as a surprise. And he knew that their personal pantry was in fact in need of being refilled. Normally Tifa did the shopping, even before Zack had left, but the blonde wouldn't put it past his best friend to so something like this.

"I'd better get ready for when he comes back then." He said as he rushed back to his room.

Tifa watched with a worried expression as she saw how Cloud soon emerged with a fresh set of clothing in his hands and moved towards the bathroom to take a quick shower. In many ways Cloud was acting like a child, a mood that Tifa actually had gotten fairly used to by now because it was fairly common. In fact, Cloud acted childishly more often than not.

Still, that didn't make it any easier on her to witness it. Objectively, their relationships seemed more like she and Zack were Cloud's parents instead of his friends. In this scenario it was like Cloud was eagerly anticipating his father to come home with a treat, only to be disappointed later on when he wouldn't show up. While the lie was convenient for now, Tifa wouldn't be able to keep it up.

She was actually conflicted about it. One part of her felt that it would be easier to extend the lie in order to keep Cloud in an oblivious semi-happy state. Yet at the same time she felt bad for lying. She wanted to help Cloud, and fabricating falsities wasn't going to end up well for him in the end. All she could do for now was hope that Cloud wasn't going to respond too strongly to Zack not coming back.

0o0o0

"Where have you been?" Kunsel, who had already been up when Zack returned to the barracks, asked.

Zack shifted his gaze towards his new friend. As much as he wanted to forget about last night and not talk about it, he knew there was no getting around it either, "Emergency call, remember? I was granted temporary leave."

Kunsel hummed and nodded while Zack walked towards him and sank down on his bunk. He took a quick survey of the room, seeing how their other barrack mates were either still sleeping or quietly minding their own business. He regarded the stiff form of his troubled friend then and asked in a low tone, "Did it have something to do with that friend you were talking about?"

Zack tensed slight upon hearing the question. Though he had talked a little bit about Cloud to Kunsel earlier, it wasn't a subject he was really comfortable in talking about yet, "None of your business Kunsel."

"Sorry Zack. I didn't mean to pry."

"Yes you did. Prying is a talent of yours, isn't it?" Zack responded harsher than he intended. The emotions of what had happened back at the bar overwhelming him slightly.

"I guess…" Kunsel trailed off, not sure what to make of his friend's demeanour. By now it was obvious to him that whatever kind of emergency Zack had faced must have made a serious impact on him. Still, that didn't make it any easier for him to understand what he was going through. He simply couldn't relate.

He decided to take a different approach then, "Zack, just know that if you want someone to talk to, you can count on me alright? You told me that you are so used to taking care of someone, but it's okay to allow someone else to take care of you as well. I'll be here if you need someone to listen to you."

With those words Kunsel didn't press any further and turned back to what he was doing prior to Zack's arrival, which was studying the SMC for an upcoming test this week. Zack felt relieved that he wasn't expected to reply. He felt like he wouldn't be able to have a normal conversation right at that moment. Still, it was comforting to know that he had someone to talk to should he ever feel like it. At this point he didn't feel like he ever would, but it was nice of Kunsel to offer nonetheless.

Still feeling fidgety and uncomfortable, Zack stood back up from his bunk and made to leave the room. Kunsel shot him an inquiring glance, but didn't say anything otherwise. Without looking at him, Zack did respond to it though, "I'm heading off to the gym. I need to think."

Kunsel nodded, "Okay."

No other words were spoken and Zack demurely made his way to the 47th floor. He took the stairs down instead of the elevator. For one it was only one floor he had to descend, and the other was that he simply didn't feel like standing still at this moment.

He soon arrived in front of the C gym. While on their own time, cadets were allowed to use any of the training facilities, provided they left whatever place they used as they had found it. The lights were all off, indicating that no one was inside. Zack was grateful for that, since he wanted to have a little bit of privacy right there and then.

He opened the door and stepped inside of the dark room. He flipped the switch on the wall to his right, washing the place in a yellow glow. It felt a bit weird to be there on his own now that he was here. It was like he was suddenly very aware of how much the room echoed, and as if every little move that he made would let the entire building know what he was doing. It was a silly thought, and of that he was aware, but he still felt it nonetheless.

Zack didn't allow the awkwardness that he felt stop him however. Taking a few experimental steps inside the room, he was soon running laps along the outer rim. Despite the harsh training he had faced last week, it felt good to be in motion. Then again, the massage Cloud had given him might have also helped with his soreness.

Cloud…thinking about his blonde friend made Zack increase his pace. He couldn't get over how he had simply stopped resisting so easily and allowed his best friend to do what he wanted. In retrospect, he should have put up more of a resistance. He should have talked Cloud out of his ideas and simply gone to bed to sleep. And yet he hadn't. It made him wonder. Though he was here in the SOLDIER programme in body, was he really here in spirit?

The notion angered him, though it was directed at himself. He stopped running and started doing squats. Though running allowed him to think, squats worked better for him. For the former he could simply allow his legs to take him along with his mind zoned out. What squats added to the equation, was pain. With each and every time he lowered himself, the muscles in his legs and butt would start burning a little bit more. He usually loved that sensation purely because it made him feel like he was actually accomplishing something, but right now it also had another purpose.

It was his punishment for not resisting more than he should have.

Zack was so lost in his venting of his emotions through physical exercise that he didn't notice that someone was watching him. Hidden in the shadows by the doorway, a bulky man observed him.

Angeal had heard about Zack's impromptu emergency call. He had his own suspicions of its nature, especially since he had had to deal with a frantic blonde earlier that day. Apparently, he hadn't been able to resolve the situation as well as he thought he did. He had actually opted on visiting the bar later that morning in order to retrieve Zack if necessary, but noticed that the latter had already reported back for duty. Searching around for the cadet discretely, he soon found him here.

He watched silently, not sure if he should announce his presence or simply leave the raven-haired young man to his own devices. That fact that it was fairly obvious to him that Zack was distraught over whatever had happened last night only served to make the feeling stronger. Then again, he was a SOLDIER First Class and Zack was a cadet. It was unseemly for them to affiliate with one another, even if Angeal's intentions were purely to consolidate him.

He had just resorted himself to turning around and leaving when a new sound stopped him. Looking back inside the gym he noticed that Zack had stopped doing squats and was now standing rooted on his spot. Though he had his back turned to the door, Angeal could see that he was crying. This new development made the Commander discard his earlier idea, as he stepped into the room.

Zack didn't hear him come in at first. He was convinced that he was alone and the sound of his own sniffs overpowered those of the boots slowly moving towards him. It wasn't until they came closer that he heard, and with a sharp intake of breath he turned around to see who the intruder was.

As soon as he saw that it was Angeal, he felt relieved. Of any people to walk on him like this, Angeal wasn't so bad. If it had been Shuryou in his stead, it would have been a completely different matter.

"Was it that bad?" Angeal said softly, expecting Zack to understand that he knew about the call.

Zack looked away and shrugged. He'd rather not go into the finer details of his reason for crying, "Just a bit overwhelming is all."

"I can only imagine. With how much I know you care for Cloud and with the way he was acting when he came to the Shinra Building to see you, it must have been rough."

"I'm used to it."

"Oh? Then how come you were crying?" Angeal prodded, hoping to get the young man to trust him and talk.

Zack turned his head to look at the Commander with a frown. He then shook his head, "It's not that. I mean, Cloud is fine…for now…I think." He took a deep steadying breath then, "It's just that I just left this morning while both he and Tifa were still asleep. I didn't even leave a note."

Angeal hummed and nodded his head while he crossed his arms in front of his chest, "So you feel guilty about that."

"Yeah…kinda…" Silence fell between the two, urging Zack to elaborate, "It's weird you know? For the past week I hardly thought about them, and when I was back at the bar I just couldn't help but want to get back here. But now that I'm here, all I can do is worry about them." He looked at Angeal pleadingly then, "Was it wrong for me to just leave like that, or was it wrong for me to go there in the first place?"

Angeal shook his head, "I'm afraid I cannot answer that question for you Zack. But I do know that you've made the right decision in coming back." Upon Zack's subsequent frown, Angeal continued, "You are honour bound to protect those you care for. It is your duty in life to pursue your dreams. Though it may not always seem that way, you are doing both by being here, because you're allowing Cloud to find his own way while you're becoming stronger yourself."

"I guess so…" Zack trailed off, not fully convinced yet, "But how will I know whether it'll truly be the right thing to do?"

"You don't. All you can do is assess your current situation, evaluate it and decide whether you want to keep things the way they are or make changes. You're simply trying to make a change this way. Whether it's the right one only the future will tell. But as long as your choices also result in protecting your honour, there is no real right or wrong answer." He then gently placed his hands on the younger man's shoulders, "If it's any consolation, I believe that this is the right choice for you."

They stood like that for a short moment, with Angeal regarding the young man as his words sank in. Believing he had said enough for now and that the other could use some time to think, he let go of Zack's shoulders and made to leave the room.

"Don't train yourself too hard today cadet. There's plenty more where that came from in the next eleven weeks." He called out as he was moving through the door and shut it behind him.

It actually caused a small smile to appear on Zack's lips. He guessed he was one of the very few to not take this opportunity to rest their tired bodies. Truthfully his choice to exercise wasn't motivated by getting some actual extra training in, but it would probably still be considered a folly by the other cadets.

With his mind and emotions now more at peace than they had been before, Zack opted to call it a day for now. He made sure the gym was in proper order before switching off the lights and heading out. He took a quick shower and changed into a fresh uniform. Both caused him to feel more revitalised than before, and with a bit more confidence, Zack proceeded to the cafeteria for some breakfast in order to officially start off his first free day from training.

0o0o0

The observation of how much Cloud acted like a child never left the forefront of Tifa's mind throughout the rest of the day.

After the blonde had taken a quick shower and had gotten dressed, he rushed down the stairs and took a seat at one of the tables in the bar area with his eyes fixated on the front door. The image was complete with his expecting smile and the way he leaned with his elbows on the table and his chin in his hands. If he had been smaller, he would probably be swinging his legs back and forth.

He had been sitting there for an hour. There was a disturbing kind of patience to it. Even as time progressed it was like he wasn't even aware of it. His expectance of watching Zack walk in through that door any moment now never diminished even once. Even Tifa's urging to come and take breakfast didn't make him waver. After all, Zack had gone out to get some breakfast for them, right? It wouldn't do for him to have one already. How ungrateful was that?

There was little that Tifa could do at this point. She could technically crush his hopes by telling him Zack wasn't coming back. Though she felt like she should, there were two things that stopped her from doing so.

First of all, there was a chance that Cloud wouldn't even believe her. He tended to be very stubborn while in this state. If he had set his mind to believing that Zack was out to the grocery store and would return soon, then that was how it was going to be. The opposite just wouldn't register in his mind, and he would continue what he was doing despite the truth.

The other reason was the complete opposite. There was also a chance that learning the truth would crush the blonde's hopes completely. In that case there was no telling what he would do. He would panic for sure, but Tifa had by now learned that there were different kinds of panics that Cloud experienced. Some would cause him to completely shut down and be reduced to a crying and begging mess, others would shock him into a state of apathy. In all honesty Tifa could deal with those. Though scary, she had learned by now what she should do in these cases.

It was the last form that she was most scared about. It was the kind where Cloud would shut her out and render her powerless. Like the one he had when she decided to call for Zack, because Cloud wouldn't come out of his room and was unpredictable enough to make that statement reality.

This was the main reason that she refrained from speaking up. She felt guilty for calling Zack away from the SOLDIER programme in the first place. After all, if it wasn't for her taking care of Cloud, Zack would most likely not even be there. Having to call right away again wouldn't solve anything.

But as she observed him another feeling made its way to her gut. As a child, she had always liked Cloud just because he was different. It made him interesting, and his kindness, despite his shy demeanour, made her feel appreciated. Even after he closed himself off more and more from the rest of their hometown as the years progressed, and Tifa saw even less of him, she had harboured those feelings for him.

In part it was also because she hadn't realised the full extent of the blonde's mental problems. Even as she confronted Zack about it just before they left Nibelheim together, she hadn't understood what was really going on in its entirety. And when the opportunity arose for her to become a part of that small circle, she had eagerly grabbed it. On one end it was because there was nothing for her left in Nibelheim, but on the other end it was also because she had still harboured a small hope that she and Cloud could ever be together now that he was going to get the help he needed.

But as she looked at him now, a sixteen-year-old teen acting like half his age, she suddenly started doubting her feelings. Sure, she knew that it was only due to Cloud's unstable mental condition that he acted this way, but was there ever going to be hope for him to recover fully? To grow up into the adult he needed to become, take charge of his own life and become a loving partner?

Tifa ducked into the kitchen from where she'd been observing Cloud from behind the counter of the bar. Her emotions were suddenly overwhelming her. She wanted to see who Cloud was supposed to be – what he could become, but was that a realistic thing to do? What if Cloud never fully recovered? What if he would always keep some dependence on his best friend? What if he would always require the care of another for the rest of his life? Could she do it, knowing that she actually wanted to love him? Could she keep up being a mother instead of a wife for the rest of her life? How could she even have feelings for such a cry-baby? For in all honesty, that was exactly what Cloud had been all this time – nothing more than a big, teenage cry-baby.

Unbeknownst to the blonde out front, Tifa cried to herself in that kitchen. She wasn't even particularly quiet about it. The fears and doubts were so strong at that moment that she simply couldn't restrain herself. She felt so Gaia damn powerless and without hope. She both expected and feared that Cloud would hear her and allow his curiosity to take the better of him and come in to check on her.

Though was fear the right word? Wouldn't it be a good thing if Cloud would stop pining after Zack and show some concern for Tifa for a change? The thought confused Tifa even more. It was so contradictory that it only caused her to cry harder as another wave of emotions hit her.

But Cloud never showed up in that doorway. Even after Tifa had eventually been able to stop crying and step out of the kitchen again, he was still sitting there. Like a lifelike statue, he hadn't moved an inch from him position.

And Tifa just didn't know what to do.

0o0o0

**A/N: **So Zack ran away, Cloud is being a kid and Tifa is starting to doubt herself. Is there anything that can happen that might make a change for these characters? Actually, the answer is yes, but that's something for the next chapter. It's turning point time people. Another integral part of the story will be introduced and then I should be able to speed up again a few weeks. I'm hyped!

Until next time! Leave a review on your way out please!


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: **Welcome to chapter 30 of Fractured Love!

I can't believe this is chapter 30… When I first started writing this I'd never thought it would become so long. I think this one marks about the last quarter of the story though. There's still quite a bit of time to cover, but I'll be able to go through it a lot faster.

In any case, this chapter reintroduces something that was first mentioned way back in chapter 10. Wow…that seems like a lifetime ago ;). It'll be important to the plot for several reasons, but I'm not going to spoil and just let you figure it out yourself :D.

Without any further ado, I'll let you get to reading. Remember, I do not own FF7 or any of its characters, Zack and Cloud rock, and Sephiroth is the best antagonist ever created.

Enjoy!

0o0o0

**Chapter 30**

It was strangely busy in the cadet common room when Zack walked in with Kunsel. All the cadets present were crowded around the small television in the corner. Those in the back were calling forward to ask what those in the front were seeing, but the latter group would irritably shush them because they couldn't hear anything this way.

"What's going on?" Zack wondered as he crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"It's probably about AVALANCHE." Kunsel replied.

"AVALANCHE? That terrorist group?"

"Yep. I hear they've finally reached Midgar. There have been several bombings of small Shinra related facilities already. None of them have been really serious targets, but by the looks of it this is big."

"It is." One of the other cadets, who had overheard them, clarified, "They've bombed the Sector 1 reactor."

"Wait! The reactor itself?!" Zack asked incredulously, "Aren't those places under high security?"

Kunsel shrugged, "They are, but even the toughest security is easy to crack if you know how, and AVALANCHE has been bombing reactors along the way during their march to the city."

"The news says that there might have been a traitor among the personnel, gaining them easy access into the facility." The cadet said eagerly.

"A traitor, eh?" Zack mused, "Did they apprehend someone?"

"Yeah! They found him hiding in one of the maintenance rooms. The police are interrogating him right now."

"I don't think he's got anything to do with it." Kunsel claimed, causing both other cadets to look at him questioningly, "I mean, just think about it. If AVALANCHE managed to get in thanks to a man on the inside, why would they risk him getting caught?"

"Good question." Zack agreed with a nod, "That does sound a bit odd if you ask me."

"I guess…" The cadet said with significantly less enthusiasm, though then his expression changed back again, "But that doesn't matter. Shinra has declared war on AVALANCHE and is set on rolling them up. Just think about it. I say the one achieving that feat will be handsomely rewarded." His looked changed to one of determination then, "As soon as I become a SOLDIER I'll make it my personal mission to get AVALANCHE."

"I think he's a bit out of it." Kunsel whispered to Zack while the cadet wasn't listening.

"Totally." Zack agreed with a smile, "Because I'm the one who's going to find them and bring them in."

Kunsel looked at his friend sceptically, seeing the growing confident smirk that was forming on his face. It was new for Kunsel to see Zack like this. Though the latter had put deed to word and didn't hold himself back in training anymore, Kunsel had yet to see this side of him. Though he believed the thought to be folly, it was actually kind of nice to see the raven-haired young man like this. So instead of disagreeing he simply shrugged and smiled.

"Good luck with that then. Better hope they won't round them up before you climb up high enough among the ranks to actually be send on that mission."

"What do you mean Kunsel?"

"Just think about it Zack. Shinra considers AVALANCHE a real threat, so they wouldn't be sending infantrymen and SOLDIERs fresh out of the programme out there. They'll probably send out people who are more suited or more experienced, like the Turks."

"Heh, the Turks may be good at covert operations and espionage, but I say that the best way to get them is to fight hard against hard." Zack smacked the palm of his hand with his fist in emphasis, this grin not dissipating yet.

Kunsel decided to give up then and simply shrugged, "Whatever you say."

For the remainder of the evening everyone in the barracks was talking non stop about the bombing. Even those who'd missed the broadcast were filled in completely. Words of shock and excitement were spoken between cadets. Some were horrified by the bold and violent act AVALANCHE had committed, others were making claims of how they were excited about chasing them down as soon as their training had finished.

Kunsel was one of the few who was in-between the two groups. Though he didn't approve of AVALANCHE, he also didn't feel overly shocked by what had happened. He had been following the group's movements and had been expecting the move. After all, the terrorist group had been blowing up Mako reactors left and right while they advanced on Midgar. It was only a matter of time before they would perform a similar act here. He also had no delusions about exciting chases and glorious captures. Then again, he was proving to be the brainy cadet instead of the brawny one, so that might have something to do with his disposition.

Zack on the other hand had disengaged himself from his friend and was talking animatedly with some of their other fellow cadets. Like expected he'd joined the group that was bragging about how they would be the ones to bring down AVALANCHE.

So, despite the bombing, the atmosphere inside the barracks – not just C – was simply buzzing. No matter what opinion each personal cadet had, they were all bound by one thing. Their determination to work hard, complete the training and be able to protect the people of Midgar and the entire world had never been burning stronger. Even Kunsel couldn't deny that he felt the same way, despite him keeping a more distant approach.

Kunsel was actually the only one to wonder how the COs were going to respond to it. The answer was provided for them the very next day as they rounded up in Gym C for their daily physical training. Surprisingly, Shuryou didn't comment on it. Kunsel had expected otherwise, thinking that their CO would think the excitement of his cadets as folly as he did. But he didn't. As a matter of fact, he started off their training as if nothing had happened.

It wasn't until later that Kunsel understood that choice. Instead of shattering their hopes, he used the determination his cadets were feeling to push them even harder that day, "You want to kick AVALANCHE's ass? Then you've got to make sure you can handle them." Kunsel heard him say to one of his fellow cadets.

And the tactic worked. All the cadets were performing slightly better than normal. They now had a goal to strife for. Training hard meant getting one step closer to achieving it. The enemy was in sight so to speak. Perhaps the recent bombing was equal parts good and bad for Shinra in the end.

0o0o0

Tifa was washing the dishes while she was listening to the radio. At the moment it was broadcasting the news. As expected it was full of only one subject: AVALANCHE. It was a mixed jumble of all kinds of things. Facts mixed with opinions of so-called experts. Theories blended together with words like 'probably' and 'likely'. If you listened to them objectively though, it basically brought no new news at all.

Behind the scenes these broadcasts only had one purpose. They were to sow fear of and hatred towards AVALANCHE. Shinra feared that their voice would be heard and cause people to sympathise with them. That was something the company couldn't afford, and thus sought to drown out that voice by shouting even harder.

The man the police had apprehended at the scene was hardly even spoken about. Of course everyone was curious about who he was and whether he was involved or not. But whenever the question was asked the matter was quickly shoved under the rug by claiming that he hadn't spoken up yet. What should have been a major staple in the entire story turned out to be something that apparently wasn't significant at all.

"Tifa? Do you think that man is really a terrorist?" Cloud, who was having a good day for once and was helping out with the dishes, asked.

Tifa shook her head, "I don't know Cloud. That's for the police to find out."

"But what do _you_ think?" The blonde pressed.

The girl pressed her lips together at that point. Truthfully she had been thinking about it. She even thought that the man was actually innocent. The fact that so little had been revealed about him after his arrest had been odd to her. Shouldn't his every move and word be covered in great detail? It made her think that Shinra was pressuring the police into not revealing that the man wasn't involved.

But what made her reluctant to speak about it was that the hunt for AVALANCHE was now officially on. Shinra had even put up a handsome reward for whoever could provide them with information regarding the group. With all the news coverage and the desperation some people felt, especially those who lived in the slums, speaking even a single word of either sympathy for AVALANCHE or doubt about Shinra would increase your chances of being arrested, and that was something Tifa couldn't afford.

"I really don't know Cloud. Can we stop talking about this?" She opted to say instead.

"Fine." Cloud huffed, "But I for one think Shinra is just using him as a scapegoat for in case they cannot find the real AVALANCHE soon enough."

Tifa visibly paled. Though she agreed with her friend, she couldn't allow him to simply blurt out claims like that, "Cloud." She said seriously, "You really shouldn't say things like that."

"I'll say whatever I want." Cloud countered stubbornly, "Because you know what? I think AVALANCHE is right about everything."

Unable to contain her curiosity she asked, "Why do you think that?"

"Because I saw the wicked things Shinra does. I was up at the reactor back home, remember? I saw that monster that killed my father." It was surprising how easily he said that now while weeks ago he couldn't even think about it, "Who knows what Shinra has got locked up in other reactors? I bet there are more monsters, and AVALANCHE is blowing them up and killing the monsters. Therefore no one can get hurt by them anymore."

The logic wasn't entirely viable, but Tifa had to secretly admit that she did agree with Cloud. After all, he was still adamant about a monster having killed his father, so it was possible that there were others. Still, his words were very dangerous, and she needed to make sure he understood that.

"Cloud, you need to stop speaking up like this. If people find out that you sympathise with AVALANCHE they are going to have you arrested and thrown into jail."

"Let them." The blonde said defiantly, "At least I'll know the truth then."

"No Cloud, please." She said desperately, thinking of a way to convince him. And then a thought hit her. It wasn't ideal, but the only thing she knew for sure would work, "What about Zack then? What if when he comes back you aren't here and I need to tell him you're in jail? How will you ever see him again?"

Tifa could see her words had an immediate effect on the blonde as soon as she mentioned their absent friend. Though she rather avoided the topic than bring it up, she also knew Zack was a very powerful motivator for him. If there was one thing that could keep him safe, then it was this.

Cloud creased his eyebrows in thought. He had been doing relatively fine during the past few days after Zack had left without a word. But now that he was brought up again, he couldn't help but feel the familiar yearning to be with him. It indeed proved to be the right motivator for him to keep his thoughts to himself, even though he wanted nothing more than to shout out to the world what he knew to be the truth.

0o0o0

"Damnit!" Hojo cursed.

He was standing in his laboratory in the Shinra Building. A young woman was suspended in one of the large test tubes, looking at the scientist with a fearful expression.

Like others who had gone before her, she was an innocent girl from one of Midgar's slums. She was thin and dressed in rags – clearly an individual who wouldn't be missed by anyone. She had been lured into cooperating with the professor by the promise of riches. How she regretted that choice, since it had brought her nothing more than painful and confusing experiments she didn't understand the meaning of.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked fearfully.

"Why didn't it work this time?" Hojo mumbled back, not really answering her question.

About an hour ago Hojo had given her specific information to remember, and had then injected her with something that had burned in her veins like no tomorrow. Just now he had asked her again to recite the information, and she had been spot on.

And that was the source of the scientist's ire. Though his recent investigation towards using Mako to target memory had started off splendidly, he had been standing at a standstill for the past few days. His formula proved to be unreliable. Sometimes his specimens would forget what they were supposed to forget, at other times they forgot the wrong thing, or lost other memories as well. And of course there were those who somehow resisted it and didn't forget anything at all.

"I-I'm sorry. I'll do better next time. Please just don't hurt me anymore." The girl pleaded, but Hojo didn't even hear her. He was instead looking at several sheets of papers.

What annoyed him all the more was that his number one specimen, Cloud, also seemed to react differently each time the same formula – existing out of the same dose of the same specific condensation technique - was applied to him. According to Lucrecia, who was still providing him with all the information he wanted about the blonde, he could sometimes remember his past while at other times he couldn't, just like his other specimens.

He just couldn't put his finger on it. Even after hours upon hours of testing his formulas and analysing the results. How could two identical formulas provide such different results? It made no sense.

On top of that, there was a lot of pressure on his shoulders. President Shinra himself had taken a personal interest in his research. To him it wasn't so much the memory loss that intrigued him, but rather the potential to adapt them. Now that AVALANCHE had reared their ugly heads in the city, having a means to tamper with memories and keep the people on their side was really interesting to him.

So what started off as a fun little side project had now turned out into a full-blown research project. And annoyingly enough Hojo couldn't provide the results he wanted to.

Meanwhile the girl was still trying to plead with him. Getting tired of the background noise to his thoughts, he irritably pressed a button that released a gas into the tube the girl was still standing in. Though she panicked for a little bit, the substance worked quickly and caused her to fall asleep. He didn't need her for now. He then looked back at his screen on which he had pulled up the results of his earlier tests of the formulas he'd given his specimen, trying to figure out what the heck caused the inconsistent results.

Talking out loud usually helped him to organise his thoughts and come to new insights. For this reason he grabbed his voice recorder and started recording the procedure and results of today's experiments into it.

"Specimen M23 received formula XY-1 one hour prior to questioning. The results were satisfactory. M23 was unable to remember the information given to it prior to the injection. M23 continued to experience the memory loss for exactly four hours and thirty-three minutes, after which the contents of the information slowly came back to it. After exactly six hours after the first injection the memory had returned fully and only a few traces of the formula were left in the bloodstream."

He paused for a moment in order to look at another picture, seemingly identical to the one he was looking at before, "M23 was provided with new information and injected with XY-2 as a control test. XY-2 is identical to XY-1, so the same results were expected. However, this time M23 was able to recite the information correctly."

He frowned then, looking back up to where his specimen was sleeping in her test tube, "Analysis of the bloodstream still has to be conducted."

He pressed another button. This one caused a mechanical arm inside the test tube to automatically draw blood from the girl's arm. He quickly took the vial and prepared it for analysis. It only took a few minutes for the results to pop up on the screen. Hojo raised an eyebrow in interest.

"Analysis of Specimen M23's blood after the control test yields interesting results. The level of the formula in M23's bloodstream is significantly lower than after the same amount of time after XY-1 was injected."

Getting an idea, he rapidly started typing on his keyboard. There was new movement at the test tube. This time a beam of light ran from up to down as the machine attached to it scanned the body. Again the results popped up on the screen shortly after the test.

"Scans show that there has been no binding of XY-2's formula's proteins to M23's neural net. Therefore, no memory was affected."

He pushed his glasses back up his nose and placed his arms behind his back as he thought about the results, "Why did XY-1's proteins bind while XY-2's didn't?" He murmured to himself then.

An idea struck him then, "XY-1 was still present in the bloodstream when XY-2 was injected. Did the two interfere with one another?"

Growing excited again, he set out to test his theory. He removed the girl from the test tube and prepared her for surgery. He took a small bit of tissue from her brain and performed several tests on it. It turned out that a small bit of XY-1 was still present, and it seemed to act like some sort of shield to the additional injection.

The result intrigued Hojo. Finally he had some sort of answer to his problem. Now all he had to do was try and find a way to either make XY-1 strong enough to continue in suppressing the memory, or to make XY-2 get through the defences of the former. With renewed energy he set out to work.

0o0o0

"A new formula?" Lucrecia asked bewildered.

"Yes darling." Hojo replied excitedly, "I finally found out what was going wrong all this time. It's quite interesting really. I had the formula right all this time, but it wasn't strong enough to provide lasting results and it prevented subsequent dosages to adhere to the relevant neurons. The preliminary experiments have proven to be very successful. Soon I'll be perfecting my formula and it'll be ready for use."

They were talking on the phone. Hojo had called her soon after she'd received the new batch of medicine for Cloud from the scientist. Apparently he was too excited by his new discovery to keep quiet about it. Lucrecia hadn't actually spoken to him personally for a few weeks now, with Hojo just supplying the pills and leaving it up to her to hand them to his specimen.

The fact that he had decided to call her now made dread creep up on her all the more. So far the Mako hadn't caused any real significant damage for as far as she could see. Sure, Cloud exhibited erratic behaviour that made it seem as if he had some sort of personality disorder, but he had also been able to move on in his actual recovery. Or at least, that's what she told herself.

On his good days Cloud seemed to be doing fine. He was able to function fairly well without Zack being there. It wouldn't have been possible if it hadn't been for Tifa though. Without the girl, Cloud wouldn't have been able to take care of himself. But she _was_ there. And that's what made Lucrecia fool herself in telling herself that the Mako wasn't such a big deal.

This new formula though…what did it have in store for the blonde? Though she didn't really want to know, curiosity won out over the feeling, making her want to know more about Hojo's findings.

"And how are these pills going to work differently?"

"I'm so glad you asked, darling." Lucrecia could mentally see the grin that was now on the man's face. It caused her to shiver and regret her question, "It's quite simple really. The proteins in the formula have already been bonded to the neurons that hold the specific memory we want to target. They have simply lost their activity. Before I simply expected the new proteins to replace the existing ones, but that isn't the case. But instead of replacing them, my new formula simply reactivates them."

Why did the man talk like everything was so simple? As if it was something a child could come up with?

However, besides being annoyed by the way the man spoke, Lucrecia did listen intently to his explanation. Reactivating the proteins that were already present? It actually did sound like a plausible solution. The therapist didn't fail to listen between the lines though. All this time the Mako in the pills had been designed to target the memory. This one however, was meant to merely activate what was already there. Didn't that mean that this formula was essentially different? How was Cloud going to respond to that? Could his fragile state of mind deal with it?

For once in this entire experiment, Lucrecia prepared herself to speak up against Hojo, "Professor, if you're running your own tests and they have been successful, then why do you need me and Cloud anymore? I don't want to do this anymore. I fear Cloud's mind simply cannot take much more of this."

"Trying to pull back?" Hojo said disapprovingly, "How typical of you. You haven't changed at all in that aspect."

Lucrecia swallowed, knowing that he was referring to the entire situation surrounding Sephiroth years ago, "I don't care. You've got what you wanted. What more could you want?"

"Conclusive results. That, and protect the company."

Lucrecia frowned at the last sentence. Since when did Hojo care so much about the company? The fact that he didn't elaborate on the statement made her think that he was waiting for her to ask. Even though she was aware that she was playing right into his hands, she asked the question anyway.

"What harm can Cloud do to the company?"

"I'm so glad you asked again. You see, the memory that we are trying to suppress and eradicate here for this particular specimen holds information that could potentially be harmful to Shinra. With AVALANCHE at the scene now, that information becomes even more important for the specimen to forget."

"You mean his claims of how a monster killed his father at the Nibelheim reactor?"

"I'm glad to hear you at least have still retained some of your logical thinking abilities." Hojo praised, though it sounded rather sarcastic to Lucrecia.

"How it that information going to harm the company? It's unlikely a lot of people will believe him, and it's not like he's really comfortable about talking about it anyway."

"Ah, and now you go and make me take back the praise I just gave you." Hojo said condescendingly, though elaborated anyway, "AVALANCHE my dear. Though the people might not believe the ramblings of a messed up boy, if AVALANCHE hears about it, it will only provide them with more ammunition in their crusade against the company."

That made sense, and Lucrecia felt stupid for not realising it. She fell silent then, knowing that there was no way Hojo was going to give up on experimenting on Cloud now. And with him still threatening to ruin her practice should she not cooperate, she was still stuck.

"Think about it this way, darling." Hojo continued when she didn't, "Thanks to my formula you'll be protecting him in the end."

"How so?"

"It's quite simply really. If he does speak up, and people who favour Shinra hear him then they will alert the authorities. Your patient will be put in jail for sympathising with terrorists. And then what'll you do? There's no way they will allow you to visit and treat him in prison. Plus, I don't think the environment will aid in improving his mental wellbeing either. By making him forget, you're protecting him from such a fate."

Lucrecia couldn't deny the truth to that. She had actually witnessed for herself how bad the hunt for AVALANCHE was. Just this morning her neighbour had been apprehended by the authorities after another neighbour had alerted them. All that the one who had been apprehended had done was saying that she was interested in seeing what kind of person ran the terrorist organisation. The claim was of course taken completely out of context, since she hadn't meant any ill will against Shinra. Still, apparently it was enough to constitute for an arrest.

Surely Cloud claiming that Shinra was producing vicious monsters at their reactors wasn't going to be shrugged off. It would definitely lead to an arrest. And with her trying to work through his past so he could put it behind him and move on, the chances of him actually talking about it in public only increased.

This meant that Hojo was right. Though she didn't want to cooperate any more because she feared for Cloud's mental wellbeing, she just couldn't afford to lose him as her patient either. To her, choosing to cooperate with Hojo was the lesser of two evils.

0o0o0

**A/N:** Zack is _finally_ becoming the puppy we all know and love, Cloud is getting ideas, Hojo is scheming like always and Lucrecia is still backed into a corner. And all because of AVALANCHE.

That about sums up the entire chapter ;). But we're finally moving forward again. I swear I tend to stand still too much in order to make sure as many aspects as possible are addressed. So I'm happy to introduce our favourite terrorist group and move the plot in the proper direction.

Until next time! Leave a review on your way out please!


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: **Welcome to chapter 31 of Fractured Love!

Not much to say right now. You can just go ahead and read.

Without any further ado, I'll let you get to reading. Remember, I do not own FF7 or any of its characters, Zack and Cloud rock, and Sephiroth is the best antagonist ever created.

Enjoy!

0o0o0

**Chapter 31**

Kunsel didn't know what he was seeing. About a week had passed since the news about the AVALANCHE bombing, and it seemed like it was the best that could have ever happened to Zack. Suddenly, the raven-haired young man had made a 180-degree-turn in terms of personality. From the brooding worrywart he'd met him as, Kunsel now saw a cocky hard worker.

Both cocky and hard worker were important terms here. Not a day went by without Zack bragging about how he was going to be the hero in catching AVALANCHE. He would even tell grand stories over how he was going to accomplish such a feat. And they weren't just empty words either. He meant them, and had been working very hard to make them come true.

It actually made Kunsel smile when he thought about it. Though it was different, he had to admit he rather liked this version of Zack. He might be cocky and bragging, but he wasn't becoming arrogant. He was serious, but he was it with a lot of good humour. Kunsel would often find him joking around with other cadets these days, both challenging them and being supportive at the same time. He actually made a lot of new friends this way, and single-handedly kept the hard working vibe alive.

Keeping an eye on his cadet's statistics, Shuryou too had noticed the radical change in cadet Fair. From performing rather average he was now one of the few at the top of his list. His academic achievements were nothing to write home about. They were as average as can be with even quite a few tests that scored below average. The CO partly suspected the cadet's laziness to be the cause, but also the fact that he had seen him squeeze in an extra few moments of physical training every now and then.

And with results, for he had been consistently making it back first from the daily stairway run. His overall physical prowess had also improved a lot. He added additional weight to his personal target regularly, and beat his own personal best records on a variety of physical test on a daily basis. He was looking to be a real SOLDIER cadet now instead of the scruffy country boy.

Another thing that made Shuryou very pleased of his cadet was his performance during weapons class. Those had started recently and introduced the cadets to a variety of weapons that they would be coming across during their careers at Shinra. Though Zack wasn't the best, he certainly wasn't a bad shooter. But his greatest talent lay with the sword.

It was clear that the young man had former experience with it, since everything had come to him naturally the moment he'd touched the training blade. This was a good sign for him, since swords were the main weapon of SOLDIERs.

So basically if Zack would be able to keep this up then he could make it very far. He might be one of the few to promote to Third Class SOLDIER at the end of the programme immediately. At this point there was just one thing that was stopping him however. The mysterious emergency calls of his supposed sister about his supposed brother.

After cadet Zack had received his first emergency call a week after the programme had started, he'd received a few more. Since Sephiroth had ordered him to have all matters concerning cadet Fair be rerouted to him, Shuryou had been left pretty much powerless and in the dark. He was aware that there had been more calls, but didn't have access to the details of the situation.

It was very strange to begin with that a First Class SOLDIER, General Sephiroth no less, was personally involved with a mere cadet. Shuryou was aware that there was a personal connection between the two, but had been unable to find out the extent of the connection other than the few rumours he'd heard about Zack's supposed temporary stay at the Shinra Building prior to the start of the programme. All he could think about was that perhaps Fair had been personally scouted by the General.

But still, whatever family situation Zack was in surely wasn't helping him in his efforts in training. Though he was performing very well overall, his performance would greatly drop whenever he had an emergency call. The reason for this was that, whenever Sephiroth granted temporary leave, which was actually every time there was another call, Zack would often miss out on classes.

Perhaps that was another reason why he wasn't performing that great in the academic field. With their busy schedules it was very hard for cadets to catch up if they missed anything for whatever reason. And with cadet Fair missing out on classes on a fairly regular basis, he was simply struggling to keep up.

Under normal circumstances Shuryou would have dismissed the cadet in question. It was obvious that he simply had a lot to deal with – whatever it may be – and perhaps wasn't ready to put his full mind on the programme just yet. It was only because of Sephiroth's interference and Zack excelling in the physical aspect that he was still in the programme.

Shuryou both was and wasn't that far from the truth. With AVALANCHE being brought into the picture and his 'family situation' being far from ideal, the programme simply was the best place Zack could be right now. He might still have to deal with Cloud on a regular basis, which wasn't advantageous to his progress at Shinra, but it was becoming increasingly easier to do so. His priorities were simply changing. Also, being the bunk mate and friends with the smartest cadet in their barracks – the entire programme even – made sure he wasn't going to flunk. Without Kunsel's help, not even Sephiroth might have been able to keep him in the programme. After all, what use would an elite warrior have if he didn't know what protocol to act by?

And so Zack kept going. He kept his mind focussed on his goal, and strove to work towards it as well as possible. The feeling was great, no, it was exhilarating. Though he still had worries they were drastically different from those he'd been facing while taking care of Cloud. He was finally disentangling himself from the chains that had bound him for far too long. He didn't regret doing what he had done for his best friend, but was becoming increasingly convinced that leaving Nibelheim had been the best decision for all of them. He could finally smile. He could finally live.

0o0o0

Tifa was starting to become increasingly relieved as the days went by. Finally there seemed to be some actual progress in Cloud's recovery. The blonde seemed to become more stable by the day. According to him, Lucrecia had put him on an adjusted dosage of his medicine. Why it had taken so many weeks for her to do so was beyond Tifa, but she was glad that she had.

Naturally the adjusted dosage was a ruse made by the psychologist to cover up for the changes Hojo had made to the Mako inside of them. Though even she had to admit that Cloud seemed to do very well on them.

This hadn't been true for the first week or so. That period was a wild roller coaster ride in which every one of Cloud's previous odd states made their reappearance. One day he would be exhibiting the childlike stubborn behaviour, the next he would actually revert back to being a child. Concerning his memories what he could or could not remember changed each time he took a pill.

Feeling that her patient was getting out of control, Lucrecia had actually contacted Hojo herself to express her concerns. Instead of being put off though, Hojo had actually reacted very pleased.

"There's nothing to worry about darling. The specimen is responding exactly like predicted." He had told her.

"How so?" She demanded to know.

"You didn't think that I would now just focus on suppressing the memory we want to suppress now do you? The formula is still very experimental even though it's close to being completed. I must make sure all the data is correct, so I made sure to add plenty of control formulas in the first stages of administration. It sounds to me as if they're working perfectly."

The conversation had ended with Lucrecia trying to plead for Cloud's cause again, and Hojo brushing her off saying that everything was going according to plan and that she should just be patient.

True to the scientist's words Cloud eventually got through the control formulas and to the ones that actually did what they were supposed to do. It brought a lot of tranquillity to his life. Since he often didn't remember the events surrounding his father's death, his resulting PTSD symptoms were also suppressed. Since the separation anxiety was caused by his PTSD, it was much easier to deal with as well.

Basically, there were quite a few days on which Cloud could get through as an actual normally functioning person. Not only was this nice for the blonde himself, but also for the brunette girl he lived with.

On his good days, Cloud would talk to her, help her out at the bar and even smile. He was moving more towards to being her helpful friend instead of a weak child.

It was on those days that the feelings that Tifa had felt all these years for him would resurface. She'd basically given up on ever being able to be with Cloud romantically that day when she'd painfully watched him wait for Zack to come home all day. On that faithful day the blonde hadn't moved until the first customers came in in the early evening. Feeling uncomfortable with the accumulating crowd, he had fled upstairs to his room. There he had cried himself to sleep.

The image of that sad little boy was gone now. By her side now was a person capable of functioning in their society. She loved seeing him like that, and had actually considered making a move, but she decided against it in the end. She wanted it to be real and meaningful when she did. Right now Cloud was still very much recovering from his mental instability, and she didn't want to add more stress on both of them. After all, running the bar kept her busy enough.

Another thing that made her hesitant was that Cloud didn't always have a good day. Sometimes he could not remember much from his past, while the yearning to be with Zack remained strong. It frustrated him badly that he could not connect the dots in his head. Who was Zack even? Why did he want to be with him so badly?

On those days he would be snappy and intolerable. Cloud was a real introvert, and didn't easily talk about his problems to Tifa. He would rather be alone and try to figure it out for himself. Because of this Tifa never really understood his behaviour. All she could do was assume that Cloud wasn't feeling well on those days, and just left him alone in order to keep the peace. He would generally be fine by the next day.

A frustrated Cloud she could deal with, but this wasn't the only extent of the blonde's bad days. The first time it had happened had been about a week and a half after he'd been on his new medicine. She'd walked into his room to see why he hadn't come down for breakfast yet to see him sweating and shivering terribly in his bed.

"Cloud, what's wrong?" She had asked in a worried tone as she'd rushed to his bedside.

But Cloud hadn't been able to answer her. He turned out to be very sick. More sick even than when Zack had first left them to join the SOLDIER programme. He had a dangerously high fever and was in some sort of great pain. All he could do was toss and turn around in his bed while moaning and groaning.

"Z-Z-Za…ck." He managed to get out.

"Zack won't be able to do anything." Tifa disagreed, "I'm calling a doctor."

Leaving the room she had done just that. While Cloud continued to moan his best friend's name, she'd desperately looked up the phone number of the nearest doctor. She found it and tried calling him, but it was a Sunday that day. She couldn't get a hold of him, or any of the other doctors that she tried. She even tried calling the hospital at some point. She didn't get further than the receptionist though.

After finally being able to reach anyone, Tifa was at first immensely relieved, but that soon changed. The woman had asked her a bunch of questions about Cloud's condition, and concluded that he wasn't an emergency case. This meant that Tifa was given some standard advice about keeping Cloud in bed and making sure he drank lots of fluids. They weren't going to send a doctor or an ambulance even, making them next to useless.

Not knowing what to do next, she'd called Vincent. The man had given her his number so she could reach him in case of emergencies. Well, this certainly constituted as an emergency. To Tifa's relief, Vincent agreed to come over as soon as she'd explained the situation to him. Though he wasn't a doctor, or a psychologist even, she still appreciated the fact that he was standing on her doorstep some ten minutes later. Perhaps his experience with psychological patients would help them out.

Tifa quickly led the man upstairs to Cloud's room. The blonde barely even registered that he was there, so lost was he in his misery. It didn't take long for Vincent to draw a conclusion about what was wrong with the blonde.

"He's detoxing." He said confidently.

"Detoxing? But why?"

"Did he take his medicine?"

"I think so." Tifa answered while opening one of the drawers of the nightstand next to the bed, pulling out the box of pills, "He never misses one."

She took out the strip of pills. A quick count showed that Cloud had indeed taken his medicine like he was supposed to. So indeed, why was he showing symptoms of detox?

Vincent turned his attention back to the blonde and examined him further. Having a suspicion, he carefully lifted one eyelid. Cloud's normally blue eyes, which had been secretly tainted green due to the Mako in his blood, were now glowing a bright green.

"Shit." Vincent mumbled, quickly allowing the eyelid to fall back.

This wasn't a normal detox, this was a Mako detox. That would explain why it was so severe, so sudden and why his eyes were glowing so brightly. Mako was known to be very addictive. Even going one day without it would cause these symptoms. If someone would go without for longer, they could get into the catatonic state similar to that of Mako poisoning. But if Cloud had taken his medicine like he should, then why would he be reacting like this? The only explanation he could think of was that his last few pills hadn't contained any Mako.

"Damn you Hojo." He muttered, not really caring whether Tifa heard him or not.

"Do you know why he's detoxing Vincent?" Tifa, who hadn't heard what exactly Vincent had said, asked.

"There's probably an imbalance in his medicine." He chose to say, knowing that revealing the truth to Tifa would not be beneficial to either of the two teens.

"Imbalance? How?"

"Medicine is created by grinding specific ingredients and pressing them into pills, or putting the resulting powder into capsules. It's a very meticulous job that is thankfully done well most of the time. But sometimes even the people who make medicine screw up."

Tifa's eyes grew wide in shock, "So, you're saying that the pills didn't work because someone made a mistake with them?"

"Pretty much. The best thing for now is to take care of him as best as you can, and make sure he keeps his normal intake schedule. It might be tempting to give him more medicine, but then you'll run the risk of overdosing him."

Though shocked by the news, Tifa was glad that she had called Vincent over. At least she now had some answers. Sadly the man couldn't stay the entire day to help her out. As much as Tifa would have liked to, the man had other obligations in life.

After he'd left she focussed all her attention on her blonde friend. She made sure he was as comfortable as he could be. It was very difficult though. There was simply no getting comfortable for Cloud. Meanwhile he kept on moaning Zack's name over and over again, and it was driving her crazy. She eventually decided to make the call after all.

Like before, her call was answered by the receptionist at the Shinra Building, before being patched through to Com. There she quickly explained her situation and requested for Zack to come to the phone. She was put on hold while the guy on the other end of the line made the necessary arrangements. Thankfully she'd been able to get a hold of Zack again, and tell him what was going on.

Luckily Zack had been able to get anther temporary leave to help Tifa take care of Cloud again. There wasn't much he could do as well, but his mere presence appeared to make Cloud feel a little bit better.

This scenario happened a few other times in the weeks that followed. While Cloud continued to take this 'adjusted' medicine, his days were generally either very good or very bad. The bad days were made slightly better with Zack's presence, but he generally left as soon as he could, needing to get back to training.

It did make Tifa wonder though. Vincent had explained Cloud's reaction due to him detoxing, because the medicine had an imbalance in them. While it was bad that it had happened once, the fact that it happened nearly once a week was outright terrible. It made her doubt whether Vincent had it right, or whether he had even spoken the truth in the first place.

Everything surrounding Cloud's recovery was a bit of a mystery to her. At first it was because it was up Zack's alley. After he'd left Cloud was already in a stage that he didn't really need her to hold his hand anymore. He also made no efforts to include her into that world. She would sometimes ask him how his session with Lucrecia had gone, and what kind of exercises he needed to do, but she generally received answers that kept her on a need-to-know basis.

Asides from that, she had actually purposely kept herself from it. Though she was the one taking care of Cloud now and dealing with his moods and anxieties, she also had a lot on her own plate. She trusted Cloud or otherwise Lucrecia and Vincent to inform her if something really important needed to be discussed. But now that Cloud had these weird detox-episodes…she wasn't so sure whether to trust them anymore.

0o0o0

Six weeks had passed since Zack, Kunsel and all the other SOLDIER cadets had walked in through the doors of the Shinra Building in the hopes of becoming heroes. Six weeks of tough physical training, with Barrack C having the additional daily stairway run to keep them on their toes. Six weeks of sitting through long hours of lectures about the SMC, materia and weaponry, mixed in with classes in which they actually given the opportunity to put the theory to practical use. Throughout these six weeks they'd gotten the occasional test, but these could not compare to what the cadets were facing now.

Midterms.

They were now halfway through their training, and it was time to really test who had potential. Sure, everyone could train and improve themselves physically under the right supervision. Everyone could learn and reproduce several pages of the SMC at a time. But Shinra wasn't interested in sportive academics. No, they wanted men who could physically deal with harsh situations and make the right decisions in a split second. That's why the midterms had been a part of the programme since the very beginning.

The results of the midterms generally provided a fairly good prediction of how far each cadet could go. It consisted of three separate tests, of which the results would later be combined and evaluated by the Barracks' COs and drill sergeants. They would then give each cadet a score out of four.

Getting a score of one meant that the cadet had performed very poorly. They were not up to par with where they should be, and would get the advice to quit the programme altogether. Those who scored a two had done slightly better. They were decent enough, though they did not show any potential of becoming SOLDIERs at any point in their careers at Shinra. Scoring a three was pretty good. They had done well, though would most likely be assigned to the militia first. There was potential for those to be promoted to SOLDIER at a later point. Finally the score of four was the best score the cadets could get, though it was very rare. They had done so well that it was pretty much a given they would become SOLDIERs at some point in their career.

The score were merely an indication though, and were not set in stone. Those with a one could still become good infantrymen, while those scoring a four might never join SOLDIER after all. With the way the tests were set up though, the scores were generally spot on.

The first test consisted out of one giant beast of a theoretical test. One part of it was simple reproduction of what they'd learned in the past weeks. Questions like 'What is act 3, section 5, paragraph a of the SMC?' were not uncommon. But what made it different was that they were now also presented with situations, in which they had to go into what action should be taken and provide the correct arguments based on protocol. Questions about materia and weapons were also part of the test.

The second part was rather interesting. The cadets were split up into small groups and dropped somewhere in the area surrounding Midgar with minimal supplies. They would then have forty-eight hours to find their way back to camp. It was a good way to see how the cadets could work together and deal with any hardships they came across.

It was the third and last part the cadets were most excited about though. The mock mission. During this part of the test, the remaining cadets of one Barrack would be given a mission to succeed in the company's VR-room. For all of them this would be the first time to step inside there. It was set up in such a way that there were different kinds of missions, and that the cadets wouldn't know what to expect until the scene was loaded. It was only then that their CO would brief them on their objective and they were given weapons to fight with. The programme would run with safety protocols on, so there would be no chance of any cadet getting killed. It wouldn't be the first time anyone got seriously injured though.

As for Zack, midterms had been something he'd been looking forward to and dreading at the same time. Kunsel had helped him out with setting up a study schedule for the theoretical part, but there had been two problems with it. For one there was Cloud naturally. He'd missed valuable study time because his friend had needed him again. The other problem was Zack's lack of being able to sit still and study for extended periods of time. He just couldn't focus, and would rather hit the gym to burn off the energy. He just couldn't help it though, so not even Kunsel could keep him with his nose in his books. Considering Zack was struggling to keep up academically in the first place, he was heading headlong to flunking the test.

Yet at the same time he was looking forward to the other two parts. He knew how to survive and was liked enough by his barrack mates that he should be able to work together with whomever he got teamed up with. He was also pretty excited about this VR-room. Like all of the cadets he'd heard rumours about it, but didn't really know what to expect. He was pumped for his first mission, even though it was only a mock one. According to the rumours, the VR-room made them look and feel pretty realistic.

He could actually also barely believe that six weeks had passed already. Time had gone by so fast. It had been great for the most part though. Now all he could do what hope that Cloud wasn't going to interrupt him in the middle of his midterms, and that the theoretical test wasn't going to be too bad after all.

0o0o0

**A/N: **To be quite honest, I feel that this chapter isn't the best. I wanted to skip some time and provide you all with an overview of how the events from previous chapters continue to play a part in the plot. The end result is a lot of description and very little dialogue. I'm sorry if it turned out to be a bit boring.

So in short Zack is now halfway through his training. We'll stand still for a brief while again to properly address some notions mentioned in this chapter, then we'll be moving right along again. There's still quite a bit of time to cover, but fewer plot points to introduce.

Until next time! Leave a review on your way out please!


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: **Welcome to chapter 32 of Fractured Love!

You know, after having updated every week while I was working on Salvation for the Broken Children, it feels a bit weird to only have to update every two weeks again. I am kind of relieved with the amount of time that became available with not having to write two stories at once. It gave me an opportunity to do some other stuff as well.

In any case, I like how this chapter turned out, since it addresses a few very important issues. I hope you'll enjoy.

Without any further ado, I'll let you get to reading. Remember, I do not own FF7 or any of its characters, Zack and Cloud rock, and Sephiroth is the best antagonist ever created.

Enjoy!

0o0o0

**Chapter 32**

It was nearing the end of the midterm week. The first two tests the cadets had to do were over. Now came the moment everyone had been excited about the most.

The mock mission in the VR-room.

Zack was nervous as heck. He knew he totally screwed up his theoretical test. Though he felt he'd done pretty decent on some parts of the test that required more logic than pure reproduction of rules and protocols, there was no way he was going to get a good score.

The second tests had gone pretty well though. He'd been lucky to have been teamed up with Kunsel and one other cadet called Perkins for the survival test. Both him and his friend were on friendly terms with Perkins, so working together had gone smoothly. Moreover Perkins hailed from the tropical resort of Costa del Sol, and had been fishing for pretty much his entire life. They had eaten quite well once they'd found a pond teeming with the swimming critters. Perkins took care of catching the fish, Zack had started a fire and Kunsel had cooked them. It had almost felt like a camping trip and the next day they made it back in good time.

But despite the success on his survival test, Zack knew that he had to perform well on the mock mission if he was to have any chance of getting a good score. He could only hope that he had enough knowledge about protocol that he did what he was supposed to be doing. Luckily Kunsel had made the effort to review some of the most important field regulation regulations with him prior to the test.

0o0o0

The cadets of Barrack C had gathered in front of the VR-room on the 49th floor where Shuryou had been waiting for them. They were all buzzing with excitement and nerves. Once they were all there they were allowed to step inside. The room was square and spacious. The walls were lined with black panels that held holographic imagers.

As soon as the door closed the programme was fired up. Before they knew it Zack and his squad mates had been thrown into a virtual version of Midgar. They were all looking around in awe, even touching the walls and finding them to be solid. This truly was technology at its finest.

"Don't let this room distract you from your mission ladies." Shuryou barked with his arms crossed, successfully catching the attention of his squad, "Now listen up. We're in the Sector 3 slums and we have reports of an AVALANCHE hideout being located here. According to the Intel they are hiding out in the abandoned office in the northern quadrant of this Sector. Your orders are to confirm this information and to raid the building if it turns out to be correct. You are to capture their leader alive, but are allowed to kill any other hostiles.

Shuryou then walked towards a cabinet close-by. It was part of the programme, but not something that was actually there in the real world. He opened it to reveal the gear and weapons the cadets would need to execute the mission.

"Before the programme really starts you will be given twenty minutes to suit up and come up with a plan of action. The details for this mission, along with maps of the area are all included in this cabinet as well." He informed them, "You will also need a squad leader for this mission. I have chosen to assign this task to cadet Fair."

Zack gasped. Him? Why would he be appointed as leader? His knowledge of protocol wasn't really sufficient enough to have him barking orders to others. Or at least that's how he felt about it anyway.

But before Zack could protest Shuryou continued, "Fair, for this mock mission it's your job to direct your men while they're on the field. If something goes wrong you are the one to decide on the course of action and make the call. It's also your responsibility to make sure all your men get out safely."

Zack simply nodded, not knowing how to respond but also knowing that it wouldn't be of any use to protest. Being given the title of squad leader was a huge responsibility, but it also served as a great opportunity. Besides, Shuryou would be unpleased if he refused and it would most definitely lower his overall score. He simply had to trust that his CO had chosen him for a reason.

"Remember ladies, though you cannot be killed in this simulation, you can get injured if you fuck it up. Stay sharp and execute this mission as if it were a real one. Know also that my team has never failed a mock mission so far. Don't be the first one or I'll have you all do push-ups until you beg me to rip your gaiadamned arms off." That certainly brought this whole thing to a whole new level, "If there aren't any questions then your twenty minutes start now. See you at the end."

With those words the CO turned on his heel and walked out of the room. As soon as the door closed again a large timer showed up and started to count down from twenty minutes. The cadets quickly moved over to the cabinet to gear themselves up. They also gathered the maps and other documents that had been in there as well. Within five minutes they had all gathered round to come up with a plan, which meant it was Zack's turn to take action.

Among the documents were two maps. One of the area in Sector 3 which had the location of the hideout indicated. The other map was a blueprint of the building itself. It indicated the probable location of AVALANCHE's leader, along with an Intelligence report. Zack took a good look at all of them, doing his best to remember what he and Kunsel had reviewed prior to the mission. A plan soon started to form in his head.

"All right. It seems like the building is pretty much in the open, so there are few places where we can take cover. The only two places are over here and here. I want the squad to separate into three teams and take up position in these two places." He then pointed to the first location on the map, "Team A will take up this position. I want two people to sneak in and infiltrate the building first. They will verify whether this is an AVALANCHE hideout and confirm the leader's position. They will also be vital in providing the other teams with info about enemy placement in the building." Looking up Zack saw his squad mates give him approving nods, encouraging him to continue, "Kunsel, Perkins, you're both good at sneaking and gathering information. You will be the infiltrators."

"Yessir!" Both other cadets said.

"Team B will be the assault team, and they will take up position here." Zack pointed to the second location on the map, "They will wait until Team A has secured the info and located the leader. Then they will rush in and flush them out. I'll personally lead this Team myself." Zack looked up at the group then, "Now as for Team C, this will be a small group that will stay outside and intercept any AVALANCHE members that might make it out of the building." Zack turned his attention to the map of the building and started pointing again. There are three entrances here, here and here. I want a team of two guarding every entrance."

Zack concluded his plan by assigning his remaining squad to their appropriate teams. Choosing who were going to infiltrate was easy, since Kunsel was perfect for the job and he was confident that he would be able to work well with Perkins after their survival test together. Getting Team C together was trickier though. They only served as back-up and wouldn't be getting any real action if things went according to plan. Though this mission wasn't about how many kills you could get, some cadets might still feel they weren't going to be able to show what they were able to do.

In the end Zack made the decision by figuring out who he would trust most having at his side on the assault team. That made the decision easier. Thankfully he was showing enough confidence that everyone accepted him as a leader and his plan. With still two minutes to spare on the clock, Zack's squad was ready to start their mission.

Before they did start, Kunsel walked up to his friend, "You're doing well so far."

Zack looked at him and smiled, "You think so?"

"Yeah. You kinda surprised me actually. If I didn't know any better I'd say you had been in SOLDIER for years. You've thought about every aspect of this mission that I did as well. I'm confident your plan will work."

"Thanks Kunsel. I really appreciate your support."

"No problem. Just don't start fucking it up now. I'm not in the mood for a million push-ups."

"Really? How about two million push-ups then?" Zack joked.

The two shared a laugh, helping them both relax their nerves. Kunsel then turned slightly serious again, "Watch out for Luxiere though. I heard he's not too happy about being assigned to Team C."

"Gotcha."

Zack glanced to the cadet his friend had spoken about. He was standing among a group of his friends, whom Zack had appointed to Team C as well because he felt they would work well together. He was a skilled shooter and would have been a good choice for Team B if it hadn't been for the fact that he tended to get a bit trigger happy when excited. Hopefully he would contain his excitement and do his job.

A loud buzzer sounded once the timer had dropped to zero. Zack took the lead in leading his team towards their target area. They kept to the shadows as they slowly crept towards the building.

0o0o0

"How is he doing?" A voice said from beside Shuryou.

The CO looked up from where he'd been observing his squad from the observation room to see none other than General Sephiroth standing next to him. That immediately eliminated any question as to who the man was referring to.

"He's doing exceptionally well so far. I made him the leader like you requested and it seems like it was a good choice. He came up with a solid plan and if he and the others can execute it right they should be successful."

Sephiroth nodded. He too looked down at the scene below where he witnessed Zack and his team reaching their location while several others moved ahead to another place. All cadets were equipped with a microphone in their collars, which they used to communicate with each other. The transmissions were also sent to the observation room, so the observers could keep track of what was being said.

The two men witnessed the separate teams reporting in and saying that they were on stand-by. Zack then addressed two other cadets and gave them the signal to start moving. They saw the two cadets break away from their cover and quietly manage to get inside the building through one of the entrances.

After a few minutes of silence there was another transmission coming in, "Kunsel to Zack. We're inside the building. So far the first floor seems to be empty. We've found a staircase and are going to use it to head up."

"All right Kunsel. Take it slow. Don't risk getting spotted." Zack replied, sounding sure and confident.

"Roger that. I'll report back in when we have some more information."

Sephiroth gave a pleased hum as the sound died out again, "He sounds like a leader."

"Indeed." Shuryou agreed, "I had originally planned to have Kunsel be the leader for this mission, but it seems like your judgement was right."

"Zack Fair turns out to be a surprising individual. He's come a long way since coming here. Now I know for sure I haven't made a mistake."

Shuryou felt the urge to question the General's words. So far he still didn't know what made the cadet special. Though he was witnessing the potential that he had right now with his very eyes, Sephiroth's involvement was still unprecedented. He held himself back though. The man had made it very clear the first time the CO questioned him that it was none of his business, so it wouldn't make any difference to try again now.

"He totally flunked his theoretical test though." Shuryou revealed, "Had the lowest scores out of everyone. It warrants his expulsion from the programme."

"He will not be expelled."

"Sir." Shuryou turned to face his superior officer, "If I may the programme guidelines were set up in order to make sure only the best make it to the end. He might have good physical skills alongside leadership capabilities and tactical thinking, but that doesn't compensate his lack of knowledge of protocol."

"I am aware of that Sergeant, but perhaps of pointing out such things you should perhaps continue to observe your cadets."

Frowning, the CO quickly turned his attention back to the ongoing mission. Kunsel had reported back in again, claiming that they had confirmed this to be an AVALANCHE base and that were now making their way to where the leader was supposedly be. It was a critical moment in the mission, because Shuryou knew the leader was actually somewhere else. But with the way Zack had set up the plan - with two members infiltrating the building first - and Kunsel being one of the two to execute it, they should figure that out.

Suddenly he saw several other cadets walk up to the building, without having been ordered to. Seconds later Zack's voice sounded over de intercom, "Luxiere! What do you think you're doing? Get back into position!"

But no response came from the insubordinate cadet, and neither from his team mates. They ignored it completely and split up. In three teams of two they each moved towards a different entrance they were supposed to be guarding on the outside, and headed in. The two observers saw rather than heard Zack curse at them.

"I believe cadet Luxiere was one of the cadets performing well academically." Sephiroth noted, showing that he was fully aware of other the cadets' performances besides Zack. He then turned his head to face his subordinate, "And yet here he goes breaking a very important rule; never disobey a direct order from your commanding officer with the only exception of the order being considered detrimental to the success of the current objective by more than half of the squad."

Shuryou's reply was interrupted by Zack's voice sounding over the intercom again, "Kunsel, Perkins, this is Zack. Team C has entered the building without authorisation. Find somewhere to hide and wait until further instructions."

"Roger that." Kunsel replied.

"Team B, we make our assault early. Haris, you're with me. The rest of you replace Team C and stay outside to guard the perimeter."

"You got it Fair." One of the new Team C members replied for his group.

"All right. We've no time to lose. Haris, let's go."

With the green light given the two cadets rushed towards the building. They heard the sound of gunfire before they could make it there. Luxiere and his team had already gone on a killing frenzy.

"It also seems like Fair is making the right decisions at a very critical moment here." Sephiroth noted again.

"So what are you implying sir?"

Sephiroth hummed as he continued to watch Zack and Haris join up with Luxiere and his men, taking out the remaining terrorists on their current floor, "Having knowledge of protocol is very important, but out on the battlefield quick decisions rely mostly on common sense. Surely you have been in such a situation yourself Sergeant?"

Shuryou in fact had been in tight spots during missions. Even when things were going according to plan you still needed to be able to think on your feet. That is certainly what Zack was doing right now. Once the fight had died down he even thought about getting back to Team A.

"Kunsel, Perkins, what's your status?"

"We're hiding out in an empty office on the third floor near the place where the leader is supposed to be. They haven't spotted us, but they've noticed you're here Zack. Most of them are heading towards your position. A few of them are staying behind to guard this floor."

"Alright, we're going to keep them occupied here. In the meantime the two of you need to locate their leader and capture him."

"Understood."

When the conversation died down again Sephiroth spoke up, "I've reviewed Fair's theoretical test myself. I found most of the things he described he would do in a given situation made a lot of sense, even if they didn't follow protocol. I gave him a new score. It's not a great one, but enough to have him pass."

"What?" Shuryou asked in surprise. He then realised what the General had said and frowned, "Sir, with all due respect it's not fair to the other cadets to mark his exam differently just because you want to keep him in the programme."

"Who said Fair was the only one who had his exam revaluated?"

"So you mean to say all the cadets got new scores?"

"Yes. It has been a matter that I have been pondering about for a while. Knowing the SMC from front to back is a useful skill, but knowing the rules isn't the same as understanding them. The SMC was written by a group of old men who have never been in a real life combat situation. They don't understand what it means to be out there on the battlefield. Only we do." He turned his head to face the CO, "This is also why your squad would have probably failed if you had decided to have Kunsel be the leader. He may be a bright young man and a good candidate to eventually make his way up the ranks, but he simply doesn't have the leadership capabilities that Fair has. He's good as an adviser and tactician, but it's Fair who should issue the commands. I simply took this opportunity to change the way the theoretical test is marked."

The sound of voices over the intercom once again interrupted their conversation and made them turn their attention back to observing the mission.

"Kunsel to Zack. The leader wasn't at the location specified in the briefing. Your orders?"

"Damn it." Zack cursed softly, "Continue searching for him. He might be somewhere else."

"Roger. There's a room that's surprisingly well guarded. We'll start there. I'll report back in when we know more."

"And again Fair makes the right decision. Kunsel en Perkins's position isn't jeopardised, so they are able to continue searching while the others distract the terrorists." Sephiroth noted, "Are you starting to see why I keep myself personally invested in Fair's training?"

"Sir, I think I do." Shuryou nodded firmly.

The remainder of the mission proceeded with the same tactical efficiency as it had before. Kunsel and Perkins disposed of the guards and got in to the office where the leader was really hiding. After a small struggle they easily manage to overcome and secure him. Kunsel reported their success back to Zack, whose instructions led them right out of the building without any problems. Meanwhile Zack's team had defeated the other members and even Team C got some action in by dealing with the few who had tried to escape.

In the end the mission was completed successfully. There were a few small injuries from the skirmish, but overall everyone was fine and cheering ecstatically. Many of them were giving Zack pats on the back, congratulating him on his applied leadership. As the squad walked out of the VR-room they were even met with a pleased looking CO. Things just couldn't have gone any better, or could it have?

"Luxiere!" Zack called out before the cadet could leave the room.

"Yeah Fair?" He replied casually.

"What the hell was that stunt you pulled on me?"

Luxiere shrugged, "Well I wasn't going to just stay outside and do nothing. How else could I have shown my skills?"

"You disobeyed a direct order, failed to communicate and nearly bodged the mission because of it."

"But I didn't. We made it out in the end. And face it Fair, assigning me to some lame back-up team was the biggest mistake you made. Do you know how many times I prevented an enemy from shooting your ass? You might be good with a sword, but you couldn't hit the broad side of a barn with your aim."

"That's enough cadet Luxiere!" Shuryou's voice suddenly boomed from nearby.

Both young men turned their heads to see their CO stalk towards them. Zack with a little bit of anxiousness. Did he step out of line by calling his fellow cadet out on his conduct during the mission? After all, even though he was appointed as the leader during the mission, they were back on equal footing now that it was over. Luxiere on the other hand didn't seem too worried.

"Cadet Fair is right about your conduct. I assigned him as the leader for this mission. In doing that I temporarily gave him all the privileges and responsibility that came with the station. I expected you and everyone of the others to follow his orders, and you clearly didn't."

Looking a little worried now, Luxiere protested, "But sir! I killed at least fifteen enemies in there!"

Shuryou's eyes narrowed in disapproval, "This mock mission isn't about how many kills you make cadet! It's about succeeding the mission. In fact, just because you were allowed to kill any terrorists but the leader doesn't mean you have to annihilate every single one of them. You could have taken additional prisoners instead. In any case, your specific job was to support your leader and obey his orders. I don't care if that meant you had to sit back on your ass for the entirety of the mission. If that had been a wrong decision, it would have been taken out of the leader's score and not yours. Insubordination however, will be taken out of your personal score. You'll be lucky if you manage to retain enough points to stay in the programme."

Luxiere looked suitably scolded and didn't respond back in any way. He understood full well that there was no arguing with his commanding officer. It would only make matters worse in the end. Perhaps if he kept quiet Shuryou might be lenient.

Seeing that the cadet wasn't going to argue any more, Shuryou turned his attention to Zack, "Well done Fair. You've done an excellent job out there despite having to deal with idiots such as him. You've managed to impress me. Keep that up and you might make it to SOLDIER yet."

"Sir, thank you sir." Zack said with a smile. Compliments from Shuryou were a rarity after all, and this was nothing short of high praise.

0o0o0

The next day all the cadets were crowding near the entrances of their barracks' own personal gyms. They were pushing and pulling each other, trying to get to the pieces of paper that were stuck on the wall. It contained the results of their midterms, so everybody was excited to know how they did.

Zack and Kunsel were the same. They were very eager to get to the results and together shoved everyone aside. Even if their barrack now consisted out of sixteen remaining cadets, it was still a struggle to get there.

They eventually made it. Together they finally broke through the small crowd, not caring that they were being yelled at by those they had pushed away. Zack instantly moved his eyes to where he knew his name would be. It was ordered in alphabetical order, so it didn't take too much time. But when he saw his result, his eyes grew wide and his mouth fell open.

"A four?!" He asked in bewilderment.

"Congratulations Zack." Kunsel said from beside him.

The young man dazedly turned his head to look at his friend, "How could I get a four? I barely passed my theoretical test."

"Well, judging from your other scores, I'd say you impressed Shuryou enough to warrant his faith in your skills."

It was true, though the result of his first exam clearly showed he'd only passed by the skin of his teeth, he'd been awarded full points for both the survival test and mock mission. He still didn't believe that gave him enough points to warrant a four though.

"It seems like I didn't do too bad either." Kunsel remarked then, pulling Zack out of his daze.

"What did you score?"

Kunsel grinned widely and pointed towards the paper, his finger indicating a proud three.

"Wow! A three! Congratulations Kunsel."

"Thanks Zack."

Zack then looked over the scores his friend had earned. Like expected he'd scored very high on the theoretical test, passing with a near perfect score. He also got a perfect score on the survival test and a very good score on the mock mission. So all in all, his total surpassed that of Zack, and yet Shuryou had only awarded him with a three.

"But how come you only got a three? Your total score is higher than mine." Zack wondered out loud.

Like usual, Kunsel knew and had an answer for him, "The two scoring systems are separate from one another. Though the overall scores of the tests are usually indicative of the awarded score, it's not set in stone. For the awarded score the COs and drill sergeants also take the cadet's entire performance overall into account along with what they still expect to see."

"So then, what makes me better than you?"

Kunsel shook his head and sighed in exasperation, "Don't you see it Zack? I might be able to drill protocol into my head better than you, and I might be able to follow your orders and execute my objective, but those are not traits of a good SOLDIER."

Zack crossed his arms, "How does that make any sense? You know what to do in any given situation better than I do, and did what you were supposed to do."

"Only because _you_ gave me an assignment that fit with my skills." Kunsel pressed. When Zack shot him another confused frown, he elaborated, "Look Zack, let's face it. If you had assigned me to the assault team, I would most likely have been a liability. Brute force is not my forte."

"I know. That's why I had you do the infiltration."

"Exactly. _You_ made an effort to think about who would be best suited for each job. That's the only reason I didn't screw up and was able to perform my mission. And I think that's exactly what they're looking for in a SOLDIER. Being able to cite protocol is well and good, but knowing the strengths and weaknesses of your men and being able to think fast on your feet is much more valuable. I didn't show any of that but instead chose to refer to you for instructions."

"Right." Zack nodded and smiled, understanding dawning on him, "I still feel you should have gotten a four as well though. I think you'd make an awesome SOLDIER."

Kunsel simply hummed and smiled at this friend. He too was convinced he'd make it eventually. Getting a score of three meant that he was pretty much guaranteed to promote to the elite at some point in his career. Perhaps not immediately, like Zack was now in the running for, but he didn't mind. He agreed with the scores, though disagreed with Zack's optimism. Kunsel might be able to become a good SOLDIER eventually, bit with his social personality and leadership capabilities Zack would be the awesome one.

0o0o0

**A/N: **Zacky got a four! How is that for totally predictable :D. But he only barely got it though. If he wants to live up to the expectations something needs to change. His connection with Cloud is becoming more and more detrimental. So the dilemma he'll face is what will be more important to him now? Cloud, or SOLDIER?

Until next time! Leave a review on your way out please!


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: **Welcome to chapter 33 of Fractured Love!

Today I ran ten kilometres during a run without stopping. This is the first time I did this (though I've ran shorter distances before) and I'm super proud of myself :D. Now I'm sitting down with aching muscles typing up this chapter's A/N and some more of chapter 34. I feel that I'll be writing a bit more the next few days…XD.

Without any further ado, I'll let you get to reading. Remember, I do not own FF7 or any of its characters, Zack and Cloud rock, and Sephiroth is the best antagonist ever created.

Enjoy!

0o0o0

**Chapter 33**

Genesis was for once in a fairly agreeable mood as he waltzed into Sephiroth's office with the folders of their current SOLDIER cadets in his hands. It was enough of an oddity for Sephiroth to look up from his own work to look at his colleague and friend suspiciously. Genesis ignored the look and simply let the files fall on the desk and then plopped down in a chair with a grin on his face.

Knowing the auburn-haired man wanted him to start the conversation, Sephiroth complied for the sake of not being in the mood to fool around, "And why are you so happy all of a sudden? I though you hated reviewing these reports."

"It's because for once there were actually some rather interesting stuff in there this time. As a matter of fact, this entire batch is doing pretty well so far, though I guess that's also attributable to a certain change in the way a certain test is being graded." Genesis hinted with a wide grin.

Sephiroth shook his head, "The way the theoretical test was still being graded had become old and irrelevant. It's a change I'd been wanting to enforce for quite some time now."

"Oh? So it's not so you could make sure your little protégé could get a four?"

Narrowing his eyes in displeasure, the General responded in a clipped tone, "Like I said, the grading system was in dire need of a change. The fact that I had it changed now is merely a coincidence."

"Oh come on now Seph. You're not fooling anyone with that excuse. I know perfectly well that Zack Fair's result on the test was practically abysmal and would have led to his expulsion rather than his current success."

"And why, pray tell, have you taken the effort to know all this?"

Genesis let out a deep sigh. His entire demeanour changed from his mocking attitude to a more serious one, "Look Sephiroth, let's stop beating around the bush here. I've been keeping an eye on this because I know you are not fully aware of the consequences of your actions."

Sephiroth leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, "And what consequences would those be?"

"You might think that only a few people know of your…involvement with cadet Fair, but if you would open your ears and listen, you'd know of the rumours that have been going around lately."

"Rumours are just that. I fail to see how those are consequences."

"I see that you've got no understanding of how powerful rumours can be." Genesis said with an exasperated shake of his head, "I've been talking to some people at Com. They know fully well that cadet Fair has been receiving way more emergency calls than any other cadet that ever partook in the programme. They also know that he has been granted temporary leave for every single call. On top of that, they most certainly recognise your signature at the bottom of those permits. It makes people curious as to why that would be."

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes again, "You said you weren't going to beat around the bush Genesis. How is any of that relevant?"

"Don't you see Sephiroth? People at Com are questioning the legitimacy of Fair's so-called emergency calls. Though some speculate that his quote on quote sister is actually his girlfriend who comes up with fake emergencies so they can see each other, others take the story even further. Since you're the one signing these permits instead of Shuryou they think the two of you are actually involved, and use this set-up to keep it a secret."

"That is absurd."

"It is." Genesis agreed before continuing, "But that doesn't matter. What matters is that both Fair's integrity as well as yours is on the line. If the rumours spread and enough people believe them, it'll be very messy to clean that up."

Sephiroth fell silent for a moment as he allowed his friend's words to sink in. He looked down at the sheet of paper he'd been signing just before Genesis had barged into his office. As coincidence had it, it was actually another permit for Zack. The euphoria the cadet must have felt after finding out that he'd gotten a score of four on his midterms was about to be short lived. It was only an hour after the results had been released that another emergency call from Tifa had come in. Fair was likely on his way to Com now, and the General needed to get this permit to him right away.

Then again, becoming aware of the situation he had created made him wonder whether he'd been too lenient. Though the young man had been able to leave his situation mostly behind and focus on the programme, being allowed to visit his friends hadn't done him much good if Sephiroth was really honest. Though Zack would never be an academic, he shouldn't have flunked that test as badly as he did. He should have been able to pass it without the grading system having changed. This was the exact reason why cadets were not allowed off the grounds unless there was a case of an emergency.

When Sephiroth wasn't responding Genesis knew his point had come across. He could also tell from the thoughtful expression on his friend's face. It made him wonder though. The General was a strict and stoic man who practically oozed authority. For him to put that image down and show the caring heart that was underneath was very rare. Usually only Angeal and Genesis himself were privy to that side of him, but it seemed as if this young pup had hit a soft spot with his trying situation as well. Or was that really the reason for Sephiroth's behaviour?

"You don't want to fail, do you?" Genesis asked in sudden realisation.

"Fail? How am I failing?" Sephiroth questioned with a confused frown.

"Well you're the kind of person who doesn't want to fail. You always strife to be perfect and infallible in each and every way. The only reason Zack is here in the first place is because you brought him here. _You_ felt that he was a good candidate for SOLDIER and have since done everything in your power to help him achieve that goal. You even helped fining a therapist for Cloud, and a place to turn into a bar for Tifa. Now what if Zack would never become a SOLDIER, or worse yet, never even finish the programme? All your effort would have been in vain. You would have made an error in judgement, and thus Zack's failure would also be your own."

Again Sephiroth allowed the words to sink in. Though he would rather deny it, he knew there was truth to them. It was a fact that he'd been concerning himself a lot with not only Zack, but Cloud and Tifa's situations as well. Anything that would make sure that the young man would succeed. He realised that allowing these temporary leaves were simply a part of that desire.

"You are right." Sephiroth conceded with a sigh, "How foolish I have been."

Genesis shook his head, "Not so much foolish as simply naïve. It's not too late yet, though."

"I guess so. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to make sure this permit gets to him along with the message that it will be the last one."

0o0o0

Zack didn't know how to feel as he once again stood in front of Seventh Heaven. He was still happy and excited about his results, but like usual also not looking forward to what was going on beyond those doors this time. To add to that feeling he also remembered how Sephiroth had personally handed him the permit this time, along with the message that he wouldn't be granted any more temporary leaves.

The General had told him that he had only barely succeeded in passing the midterms in the first place, and that Zack couldn't afford to skip on any more training. He would need to put all of his efforts into completing the training if he was going to live up to that four he'd been given.

And that made Zack worry all the more. Though he didn't like having to be called back so often and would love to only focus on the programme, he didn't know whether Tifa and Cloud could handle his absence for another six more weeks.

But they would have to, and Zack unfortunately had to be the one to make it clear to them. With another deep breath he unlocked and opened the door and stepped inside.

0o0o0

Tifa hadn't left Cloud's side ever since she'd made another call for Zack. The blonde was currently in his bed and his condition was even worse than what Tifa had to deal with before. The sweating, moaning and fever were normal, but today he was also convulsing and crying out in agony. Occasionally his eyes would snap open and he would start speaking gibberish that made no sense at all. Another scary thing about it all was that his eyes, which were supposed to be bright-blue, were glowing a sickly green.

She desperately tried to keep him as comfortable as she could. She wiped away the sweat with a wet cloth while she tried to soothe him by speaking softly. She could tell her words didn't reach him though, as he showed zero response to any of her efforts. Her only hope was that Cloud's bond with Zack would break through his feverish haze.

She was glad when she finally heard the footsteps echoing on the stairs and down the hallway. The sound was familiar to her, so she didn't doubt for one moment that it was indeed Zack who'd arrived. Her feelings were confirmed when he stepped into the room a few seconds later.

"How is he?" He asked tentatively.

"Not good. It's worse than before."

Zack nodded solemnly and walked up to the bed where his best friend was laying in obvious pain. It hurt to see his best friend like that. But what hurt him even more, was that he felt even more powerless than ever before.

When they were still living in Nibelheim he'd often felt powerless too. But at least back then he had some measure of control in that he taught himself in how to deal with Cloud's panic attacks. Yet this was not a panic attack, and even though he'd been called back several times before, he just didn't really know what to do.

"Cloud…" He murmured as he knelt down at the side of the bed, "I'm here buddy."

But asides from a brief and weak glance in his direction, Cloud didn't respond in any other way. There wasn't even a spark of recognition there, almost as if the look had been purely coincidental rather than consciously made.

"I'm really worried about him Zack. I don't trust this anymore."

"Trust what?" Zack asked in confusion.

Tifa bit her lip, as if hesitant to explain herself, "According to Vincent, he's like this because he's detoxing from his meds."

"Detoxing?" Zack echoed, having heard this for the first time, "Wait, what does Vincent have to do with this in the first place?"

"Please don't be mad Zack. But when Cloud first got sick when he got on his new meds, I couldn't get a hold of a doctor. I didn't know what to do, so I called Vincent." She took a deep breath and continued in a softer tone, "He said that Cloud was detoxing on his meds, but I knew he'd been taking them as scheduled. I even checked right at that moment. Then Vincent said that it could be because the pills themselves hadn't been made properly, and that there was an imbalance in them."

"And you believed him?"

"I had no reason not to. Vincent knows about Cloud's pills and probably knows what detoxing looks like."

"I guess you're right." Zack conceded.

He was still a bit mad though. This was the first time he'd heard the story. All this time he'd been led to believe that the reason for Cloud's illnesses was because of his existing anxieties. Tifa hadn't been keeping him up to date with the blonde's progress, and certainly not with this.

On one hand he could understand why Tifa hadn't been telling him all the ins and outs of Cloud's progress. After all, he wasn't supposed to have any contact with the outside world at all for the duration of the SOLDIER programme in the first place. Then again he also felt that this was rather important for him to know. She had had ample opportunity to tell him this whole detoxing business at least.

"In any case I believed him at first." Tifa continued, "Cloud got better quickly once he took his meds again. But it's been happening again and again, so I'm not so sure anymore."

"You haven't tried calling a doctor again?"

"No."

"Tifa!"

"Well what do you expect from me Zack?!" She shot back, "I trusted Vincent's judgement, as I've trusted that Lucrecia was helping to get Cloud better. They have both never really done something to harm that trust."

"And now they have? It never occurred to you that Vincent could simply have been wrong with his unofficial diagnosis?"

That final question stopped Tifa from reacting right away. She hadn't really thought about that possibility. What if Vincent had indeed been wrong, and Cloud was simply suffering from something else? Considering the man was no real doctor asides from his association with a psychologist, it made sense that this could have been the case.

Then again Tifa's gut feeling still said otherwise. Weird stuff had been happening ever since the blonde had started seeing Lucrecia. All of his odd reactions to his medication, the weird behaviour, the loss of memories he often experienced, there was only so much she could accept from being side-effects. It just didn't seem to add up. Not to mention the fact that Cloud had been given the pills for far longer than was officially advised.

Actually, with that thought in mind the whole detoxing story did make kind of sense. However, Lucrecia had continued prescribing the diazepam to him with the assurance that Cloud wasn't getting addicted. If he wouldn't be, then why would he be detoxing? Even worse, why would he be detoxing so badly?

Tifa shook her head to clear her thought before facing Zack again, "Just look at him Zack. Don't you see there's something odd going on here? Just look at his eyes!"

Zack indeed looked into those eyes. Their natural blue had been almost completely taken over by whatever made them green. It seemed to be swirling and shining brightly. He had to admit that it was strange, but Cloud's eyes had become slightly green even before he'd left. It was one of his medicine's side effects according to the instructions. Though Zack had always felt it to be a rather weird effect, he hadn't really questioned it more.

Frankly, he felt like he really couldn't question it now either. He wasn't here to experience every bit of Cloud's life anymore, so it was hard for him to judge the situation.

"He's been doing mostly fine, right?" He suddenly asked.

Tifa frowned at the question, but answered honestly anyway, "Yeah. On most days it's almost like there's nothing wrong with him."

"Then whatever is happening is helping him, right?"

"Zack, what are you…?"

Zack shook his head, "All I know from you've been telling me is that he has been doing better. Sure, he does get these weird illnesses, but if he's mostly normal on most days, is that really so bad?"

Tifa didn't immediately respond to that. She was shocked that Zack could just wave her concerns away like that. After all, it was only a few weeks since he'd been in her shoes, defending his actions towards her.

"How can you say that Zack? How can you look at him right now and claim that having to go through this agony is worth the days he seems fine?"

"I can't!" Zack exclaimed. He felt bad for yelling at Tifa, but couldn't help himself, "Look Tifa, I'm in the SOLDIER programme now. I'm not here anymore to be able to judge that situation. All I know is that both our lives sucked before we came to Midgar, and that Cloud being on medication and taking therapy has made me able to do what I wanted for a change. I also know that Cloud is apparently being able to function like a normal person again. So all I can conclude from that is that both our lives have improved drastically."

Tifa shot him an angry look, "So the only reason you want to keep him on his medication is to keep him calm so that _you_ can do whatever the hell you want? I thought he was your best friend Zack."

"He _is_! It's you who seems so hung up on this idea that Cloud's therapy and medication is doing him more harm than good."

Tifa wanted to argue back again, but was interrupted by Cloud. The blonde had been fairly calm during their argument, but was now having another episode of convulsions that made his scream in agony. Her first instinct was to reach out and push him back down and holding him there until it subsided. She instead chose to look back at Zack with a challenging look.

"If you think you know what's better for him then you deal with it this time." She said.

Though it was difficult, she turned around and left the room. She let out a deep sigh as she stood on the hallway with her back against the door of Cloud's room. Tears formed in her eyes. It wasn't that she couldn't understand where Zack was coming from. To an outsider – which Zack pretty much was right now – having these episodes might seem like a small price to pay for being able to function properly in return. Then again, though she described Cloud's behaviour as being pretty much normal on most days, she knew that even then there was something off about him.

How she knew was a mystery to her, since she didn't really have much of an idea what kind of person Cloud would be if he were to be healthy. It was simply a feeling deep within her gut that told her something was wrong, and she felt upset that Zack didn't believe her. Or at least didn't make any effort to listen to her arguments in the first place. All she wanted was a little bit of support, but it seemed she wasn't going to get it. Her only hope was that Zack being alone with Cloud would make him understand enough to see it her way.

Back inside the room, Zack did what Tifa had wanted to do. He grabbed Cloud by his shoulders and pressed him back down on the mattress. He then took the abandoned wet cloth and used one hand to wipe the blonde's forehead while his other hand kept him down. Though the actions came easily, they still felt weird to him. This wasn't what he was used to doing.

He could in part see where Tifa was coming from. If Cloud was indeed detoxing because his pills were not made correctly, then how could he really trust them in the first place? He still kept to his earlier conclusions though. After all, he had since seen a lot of change in his friend that he could only describe as positive. It allowed him to be away from him and lead his own life. Cloud was getting better even though he now had to go through this. Whatever this was needed to be sorted out with Lucrecia and perhaps another doctor.

Tifa didn't return, and by the time Zack felt that Cloud was stable enough to be left alone, it was already well into the evening. He could hear the sounds of patrons in the bar downstairs. Though he would have much rather returned to the barracks as soon as possible, he felt that the least he could do was stay with Cloud for now so Seventh Heaven could remain open. Changing from his uniform into some spare clothing he still had lying around, he slipped into bed and closed his eyes to get some sleep.

0o0o0

The next morning Zack awoke to the feeling of a hand brushing his cheek. He opened his eyes to see Cloud hovering over him with a loving smile on his face.

"Good morning." The blonde said softly before placing a small kiss on Zack's other cheek.

"Cloud?" Zack asked in confusion, still fighting trying to get rid of the sleep still fogging his mind.

"Yeah, it's me." Came the reply before Cloud settled back down and cuddled up to his friend.

Frowning, Zack looked to his left, "Wait! You're fine?"

"Of course I am silly."

Zack sat up slightly and twisted to the side while leaning on his elbow. The action caused a brief look of annoyance to flash across Cloud's face, who had to forego his recent comfortable position next to his friend. Zack ignored it though and continued to question him.

"But you were so sick yesterday."

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what Zack? Gosh, you're acting so strange this morning."

Zack frowned. He was acting strange? What was going through Cloud's mind to make him reach that conclusion? What did he currently perceive as normal? Judging from his earlier actions, with him stroking his cheek and cuddling up to him, Zack surmised that he was having some of his earlier delusions about them being a couple. Add to that the fact that he had apparently conveniently forgotten what had occurred only yesterday, and he now had this on his hands.

This situation pained him more than seeing his friend suffer like he did yesterday. At least then Cloud was in real need of his help, even if there was only little he could actually do. This once again made him realise how delusional Cloud still was, even though he seemed to be making some progress. It was outside of Zack's observation though, so he couldn't be too sure, especially since Tifa was apparently not telling him everything. It did make him question whether the brunette was right about her observations.

If there was one thing that him being in the SOLDIER programme had made him realise though, it was that he didn't love Cloud in that way. He'd had his doubts when the way he took care of him was being questioned, but he could now say with absolute certainty that he wasn't secretly in love with Cloud. As a matter of fact, he even questioned whether he actually wanted to refer to him as his best friend when he was like this. It was nearly too painful to be even near him.

With that last thought in mind Zack looked down at the blonde. He took a moment to study his face, as if it held some sort of answer. What he saw was what he'd always seen, but there was something more. Though he saw his friend, he also saw a completely different person – a person he didn't really want to know.

His own blue eyes met Cloud's. The green glow had faded though there was still a small ring visible around his irises. They were studying him as much as he was studying them. Zack could see the annoyance and the confusion in those blue orbs. But instead of wanting to resolve that, he instead felt the urge to run away. He didn't want to deal with this anymore.

Without another word he slipped out of bed and moved to change into his uniform. He felt Cloud's eyes following him, but tried to ignore it. He couldn't ignore the blonde speaking to him though.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to Shinra."

"Can't you stay a little longer?"

"No."

"Zack…"

"I said no Cloud!" He snapped.

"Fine!" Cloud huffed back, crossing his arms, "Can you at least tell me when you'll be coming back?"

Zack hesitated for a brief moment, thinking back about what General Sephiroth had told him. He realised he had to tell either Cloud or Tifa at some point, so he might as well now.

"I'm not coming back Cloud. At least not while I'm still in training."

Cloud looked oddly shocked by that news, "No way! You've got to be kidding me! I can't be without you for that long Zack."

"Yes you can. You've been doing fine without me." Zack disagreed as he finished switching shirts, "Besides, I won't be able to get any more leaves in the first place. I've been granted way too many already, but I need to focus on my training if I want to get through to the end."

"Then quit."

The offhand way in which Cloud had said it made Zack pause. It was as if the blonde didn't realise how much SOLDIER meant to him, or how well he was doing despite all the missed classes and bad academic score.

At that moment he felt like lashing out at the blonde. He'd been keeping all of his frustration about the entire situation to himself for all this time. He wasn't even really aware of it at first, but now that he had been introduced to this new life, it felt like he'd become hyper aware of it. Yet he also knew that lashing out wasn't going to solve anything. All he needed to do was keep his foot down.

"I want to become a SOLDIER Cloud. I just had my midterms and got the top score. This is my destiny, and you're not going to stop me." He said in a clipped tone.

He quickly finished changing clothes and then resolutely walked away out of the room, down the stairs and out of the bar. He ignored the protests Cloud was making, the pleas for him to come back, the insults that the blonde threw at him in frustrated anger. It was difficult, but he felt that it was for the best.

0o0o0

**A/N: **I must say that I struggled a bit with this chapter. I love the first scene, but that's because I really enjoy the dynamic between Gen and Seph. I wasn't really sure about how to structure the bulk of this chapter though. I knew what I wanted to happen, but the dialogue just didn't flow like I wanted it to. I hope it's still decent.

Until next time! Leave a review on your way out please!


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: **Welcome to chapter 34 of Fractured Love!

I need to apologise profusely to all of you. I totally missed an update last week! I'm really sorry and I have no other excuse than that I simply forgot about it. I hope you can all forgive me and still enjoy this chapter. Important stuff is about to happen that'll be a huge turning point in the story.

Without any further ado, I'll let you get to reading. Remember, I do not own FF7 or any of its characters, Zack and Cloud rock, and Sephiroth is the best antagonist ever created.

Enjoy!

0o0o0

**Chapter 34**

Vincent was rather surprised when Cloud showed up for his session one morning with Tifa in tow. Or rather, it was Tifa who had Cloud in tow. The young brunette girl walked in with a firm and sure pace and a determined expression on her face. The blonde was walking behind her, looking a bit unsure himself. If anything it resembled the image of a mother coming in to have a good talk with her son's teacher, and the son not really wanting her to.

The receptionist had an inkling of a clue about why she was here today as well. Though he hadn't expected her to actually come to the practice, the reason wasn't hard to fathom. He had kept up his efforts to keep an eye on the two by frequenting Seventh Heaven, so he knew that Cloud continued to experience episodes of detox and how it also affected his friend. It was apparently only a matter of time before she would demand some answers.

"I would like to join Cloud on his session today." Tifa announced firmly without even greeting Vincent. She was determined to get to the point it seemed.

Before the man could reply however, Cloud spoke up softly, "Tifa, you don't have to. I'll be fine."

She turned her head and shot him a look that was filled with both anger and concern, "No you won't Cloud. This has gone on long enough and I'm going to get some answers."

"Actually, whether or not you can join Cloud on his session is entirely up to him." Vincent said instead.

"Are you going to try to keep me from that room?"

Vincent shook his head, trying to remain calm under Tifa's burning gaze, "I'm not saying that to anger you Tifa. It is simply the truth. Doctor-patient confidentiality says that the patient decides who is privy to the information shared between the two. If Cloud doesn't want to share it, then it's his right."

Tifa clicked with her tongue and crossed her arms, "You speak as if I don't know about Cloud's situation. There is nothing confidential between us, so therefore any reason to keep me from talking to Lucrecia about his case."

"Information shared with you in the past doesn't by any means entitle you to join him on these sessions whenever you want to." He tried to reason, but quickly saw that it was no use.

He couldn't blame her, especially since he knew very well that she had a very good reason to worry. It appeared that the hole he and Lucrecia had been digging under Hojo's watchful eye was finally going to collapse. Whether Tifa found out the truth or not, there was no getting around the fact that she would demand some sort of change. And Hojo wasn't going to like it.

Tifa placed her hands on the desk and leaned forward, speaking in a low and serious tone, "You're not going to stop me from going in there. I don't care whether this will be an official session, or just me talking to Lucrecia, but either way I will get some answers."

"Tifa…you really don't have to-"

"Zip it Cloud." She objected, "I've made up my mind about this."

Cloud had never seen Tifa like this. He knew she was a determined young woman, but had never seen her this angry about something. Even earlier this morning, when she'd announced that she was going to go with him because she was worried about his medicine, she hadn't acted like this. He could only guess that she was really, really worried about him.

He couldn't blame her. Though he was fine on most days now, the lingering memories of those bad days on which he was too sick to even get up were a nightmare. The fact that Zack wasn't there anymore to comfort him only made it worse. He could only imagine what it must be like for her to sit by his side feeling powerless. The fact that she was still very much still a teenager despite her adult role in society most likely only worsened that feeling.

Realising this he suddenly began seeing her in a whole different light. She was so worried about him that she was going to demand some answers. Zack had never really done that. No, he had always just gone with the flow, trusting anyone aiming to help them with near blind devotion. Sure he had questioned Cloud being medicated, he had questioned the odd side effects and he had questioned the duration of the medication, but he had never made a big fuss about it, accepting the answers provided without much second thought.

Cloud quickly internally berated himself for doubting his best friend's actions. Zack was no psychologist and was as stuck in an unwanted situation as Cloud was. Basically anything was better than how their lives had been in Nibelheim, even the blonde had to admit to that. The raven-haired young man had simply acted on what he thought was right, and trusted others to have their best interests at heart.

He still couldn't help but feeling grateful for Tifa for wanting to make sure Lucrecia really did have his best interest at heart. She was showing more effort than Zack ever had by being here today. She really cared about him. While Zack refused to give up SOLDIER after all, Tifa was putting him first. Seeing her like this might be scary and making him feel uncomfortable, but the reason made him like her that much more. Perhaps he should just go with what she wanted to do instead of trying to stop her.

"Alright." He said, interrupting whatever Tifa was saying to Vincent at that moment and seeing both heads turn his way. He swallowed before he elaborated, "I'll allow Tifa to join me today."

The brunette's face lit up with pleased satisfaction, while the receptionist's frowned in scepticism, "Cloud, you don't have to allow for this if you really don't want to."

Cloud shook his head, "No it's fine. I would like to get some answers too."

0o0o0

It was an odd feeling knowing that he wouldn't be allowed to see Cloud and Tifa again until the end of his training. Zack couldn't really make heads or tails of it. Though he had always dreaded when another call would be made and seeing Cloud in whatever state he was in at that moment, he had to admit that he had become accustomed to the routine. Since his leaves had been granted without question by none other than Sephiroth himself, Zack had come to expect them. Never had the answer been no.

But now it was, and it was odd. On one end he was grateful for not being called back to that situation. Glad that he wouldn't have to face Cloud in all his messed up ways. It had only caused him to see the blonde in a negative way, and thus start thinking about him negatively. It's not something he wanted. Cloud had been his best friend since they were kids, and it wasn't his fault that he became messed up in the first place. But Zack couldn't help but feel that he shouldn't be referring to the blonde as his best friend with the way he was now. He didn't want to know the Cloud that he was today, but rather the Cloud that he was supposed to be shouldn't crappy stuff have happened.

On the other hand he couldn't stop worrying about them. Though taking the decision to call him had become increasingly simpler for Tifa as more time progressed, they had never been made for an invalid reason. Even though Zack hadn't been able to do much in the way of helping Cloud, he knew that it had been as much for Tifa's sake that he came to her aid. She was too young to have to deal with all these problems. So at the least his presence could bring her some comfort, but now that was taken away from both of them.

Luckily he had Kunsel by his side. It seemed as if his new friend had made it his personal mission to see Zack succeed. Though he had helped him with his academics before, he was stricter now. The fact that the raven-haired young man wasn't missing classes anymore greatly improved his skills in the first place, but with the strict study schedule Kunsel had put him on there was no more room for slacking. Zack still wasn't doing great, but he was doing much better than before.

In return for his friend's efforts, Zack provided him with his own help. Kunsel had reached a point in their training in which he was struggling to keep up physically. Though he had certainly become both stronger and fitter since he started the programme, he simply wasn't built as bulky as many of the other cadets. He kept a bit of a lanky physique, and turned out to be a bit of a klutz in weapons training.

All in all, the two of them turned out to be a great team. They complimented each other's strengths and weaknesses perfectly. Even Shuryou had noticed how well the two worked together and made sure to team them up often. Only when he really wanted to give Zack a challenge during their physical training would he pair him up with one of the other physically stronger cadets. On those days he would differentiate and have Kunsel work on his agility, his strongest physical skill.

But it was because of this comfortable routine that Zack was able to move on. He even considered Kunsel to be his best friend nowadays. It made a pang of guilt spark inside of his gut whenever he actively thought about it, but simply couldn't help himself. Kunsel simply embodied everything he wanted Cloud to be. They were opposites and still enjoyed each other's company, much like he and Cloud had when they were still kids. If only the blonde could actually grow stronger and move on from his past.

He briefly thought back about the last time he'd seen Cloud. There were so many differences and yet so many similarities. He wasn't as clingy anymore, but was still delusional about them loving each other. If anything that had only become worse. Back at Nibelheim it was more the physicality of the sexual act that Cloud needed. Now that had turned into something different.

And that made it so heart wrenching for Zack. He didn't love Cloud that way, but he wanted his friend to be able to find happiness as well. The raven-haired young man had traded his own happiness for Cloud's back in the past, and was now finally pursuing his own. But what if Cloud could only be happy in this life if Zack would stay by his side? Would he be willing to sacrifice more of himself in order to do that?

He shook his head. It would be unfair for the both of them. Zack knew he would never be happy in that situation, and Cloud would just be living off a lie. Wasn't preventing that the entire reason why Zack wanted to stay at Shinra in the first place?

"What's on your mind Zack?"

Zack turned his head to see Kunsel standing beside him, looking at him with a slightly concerned expression.

Zack shook his head again, "Just stuff." He evaded the question and turned his attention to the book on materia he was supposed to be studying.

Kunsel crossed his arms. Zack knew his new friend had his own suspicions about what he was thinking about. Though he didn't know much more than what Zack'd told him before, he knew that it was never very far from his mind. He chose not to press him though. It was something he couldn't help him with, nor that Zack even let him. Instead he chose to get it off his friends mind for now.

"Well, if you've got time to think about 'just stuff', what spell do you get when you grow a Restore materia to level 3?"

"Cure3." Zack answered without thinking.

Kunsel shook his head, "Wrong, it's Regen. What is its effect?"

"It regenerates health over an extended period of time."

"Correct. In what kind of battle situation is the use of Regen advised?"

"Euh…"

"Zack." Kunsel said in a disapproving tone.

"I'm thinking Kunsel!" Zack protested.

Honestly Kunsel throwing this sudden pop quiz at him served to distract him, but only a little. His concerns were a bit stronger today than before. Plus, he wasn't really interested in materia in the first place, so a lot of the material just refused to stick in his mind.

"You're supposed to know this by now Zack. We discussed this in class a week ago! The exams are in three weeks. You really need to step this up!"

"I know, I know."

"You know, but do you realise how soon this is?"

Growing slightly annoyed now, Zack snapped a bit, "I said I know Kunsel! I'll get it right."

"Then what's the answer to the question?" Kunsel pressed, not impressed by his friend's tone.

Zack fell silent for a moment as he thought back on it. The answer was somewhere in his mind, but so were many others. It was difficult to filter through them to get to the correct one. Instead of trying to recall the lesson in which they had discussed it though, he took another approach. It had helped him out before, so why not now? He started thinking about the properties of the Regen spell. It healed over an extended period of time, so logically speaking it was useless in short battles. Extended battles however, that was another story. Regen would keep your health up while you could focus on attacking.

As soon as he thought of that, it clicked in his mind, "Regen is advised during extended battles against tough enemies."

"Correct." Kunsel said with a bit of surprise and a small smile on his face.

"See? You do know this Zack, you just need to focus."

"I'll kick your ass during training tomorrow smartass." Zack joked, all annoyance forgotten.

The two shared a laugh. Though Kunsel's nagging annoyed Zack sometimes, it did serve to keep him on his toes. It also served to distract him further from his troubles. He briefly wondered what he would have done if he wasn't there. It was a scary thought. SOLDIER was his dream, but it was Kunsel who was a big part of him still being here.

0o0o0

The atmosphere in the room was tense. No one had spoken up yet. For Lucrecia it was because she knew starting the conversation would start a waterfall of questions that she wasn't willing to answer. If there was any way to delay that, even if it was for only a few seconds, she gratefully took it.

Tifa on the other hand simply expected the psychologist to say something first. It was something that she imagined how a session for Cloud would start, especially since the blonde wasn't really good at starting a conversation. And though she came along to get some answers, she didn't want to start a fuss and be calm and collected instead.

Cloud was quite literally in the middle of it all. Though he was curious about what was going on too, the awkwardness of the situation really got to him. He also feared both the answers and how he would be getting them. He would hate for the two women to start fighting for his sake. Someone had to speak up though, and since the other two seemingly weren't, it was really up to him.

"Uhm…" He started with hesitation, "H-How are you today L-Lucrecia?"

The older woman turned his head to face him. Her eyes softened a bit when she answered, "I'm fine Cloud. Thank you for asking. How have you been since our last session?"

Cloud wanted to respond that he had been fine, but was interrupted by Tifa who spoke up instead, "He was sick yesterday and doesn't even remember it."

The therapist paled slightly. Not because of what she had been told, but because it was obvious now that the young girl wasn't going to waste this opportunity to question Cloud's healthcare. She quickly tried to hide it by letting out a short cough in her fist before speaking up again.

"Tell me about it."

"It was like all the other 'sicknesses' he has had lately. According to Vincent it's because Cloud's detoxing." Tifa narrowed her eyes, "I'm not buying that anymore. First of all, you prescribed his medication with the assurance that he wouldn't get addicted. Secondly, there are only so many reasons for him to be detoxing in the first place. One is that he wouldn't have taken his medicine, which I know he does, and the other is that the pills aren't made right. I simply refuse to believe that this has happened over and over again."

The arguments that Tifa brought up were solid. Lucrecia knew that it would be very difficult to get around them. And with the way the brunette presented them, it was clear that she had been rehearsing them extensively before coming here. This meant that it would also be very likely that she had prepared to counter whatever excuse Lucrecia came up with. The girl had made up her mind about the situation and wasn't going to back down until she had some honest answers.

The problem was that Lucrecia simply couldn't give her the answers. Revealing the architect behind Cloud's reactions was simply unthinkable. Not only would it permanently damage her integrity as a psychologist – something she'd been desperate to protect in the first place – but it would also bring the two teens in danger. If they started hating Shinra, they could be arrested, especially with Midgar's civilians being in a state of high alert because of AVALANCHE. So for the sake of both their lives, she had to think fast and find the best way out of this mess.

"Could you describe to me exactly what his symptoms are when he's sick?" She asked, knowing the answer but trying to buy herself some time.

Tifa frowned slightly at the question, not really expecting it. She shot a brief glance to Cloud before answering, "Well, he gets a high fever and is sweating and shivering at the same time. He even hardly able to speak, and is hardly even aware of what's going on because of the pain he's in. Sometimes he also gets convulsions and starts rambling nonsense."

"And this usually lasts for how long?"

"A couple hours. He's usually fine the next day, but doesn't always remember that he's been sick in the first place."

"Anything else that you've noticed about him?"

Lucrecia held her breath for this answer. There were ways to get around what the girl had told her so far, but there was one factor that could crumble everything.

"Yes." Tifa replied, much to Lucrecia's fears, "His eyes start glowing green."

That was something the therapist actually hadn't wanted to hear. If there was any a time to think fast on her feet, it was going to be now. She cleared her throat and straightened her glasses, resigning herself to continue with this lie she'd fabricated around Cloud.

"I believe Vincent was wrong in his assessment."

Tifa briefly looked surprised. She was instantly reminded of what Zack had told her as well, though hadn't expected Lucrecia to claim the very same thing.

"How so?"

"Vincent is a smart man and has seen a lot of different people with different kinds of problems walk in through these doors. He's picked up a thing or two about mental health, but he's by no means a psychologist or a doctor for that matter."

"So, you're saying that Cloud's reaction is psychological?" Tifa concluded.

Lucrecia nodded, "There's something you must understand about mental health. It has a direct connection to physical welfare. We all experience this every day. When you're happy you're brimming with energy and generally don't have any real problems getting up in the morning. But when you're sad you'd rather stay in bed all day. Cloud has been through some traumatic events in his life. This first manifested itself in separation anxiety, which was targeted at Zack. Now that he's moving on it is simply manifesting itself in different ways."

"But it seems to be getting worse each and every time. Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

"That depends. Sometimes things will need to get worse before they can get any better. Cloud still has a long way to go before he can really move on."

Tifa fell silent as she thought about the answer she was given. In all honesty it made sense to her. Her anger had been born from desperation, which was the result of her firm belief in Vincent's explanation. Now that she was offered a different perspective she felt herself start to doubt. The fact that there had already been a significant amount of change in Cloud's behaviour only fuelled that.

Then again, there were still quite a few things that didn't add up, "But shouldn't his medicine be helping him with that? It doesn't seem like they are working properly."

"Yes, his medicine is designed to make it easier for him to stay calm and rational. However, it's not good to completely suppress his anxieties. Otherwise he wouldn't be able to face them properly. His sicknesses are merely the result of that. I can understand that they are difficult for you to deal with, but they're actually an indication that Cloud is healing."

Tifa swallowed thickly and turned her head to look at Cloud again. The blonde returned her look, though didn't say anything. He didn't offer her any verbal insight into this matter, but his eyes spoke millions. Surprisingly, they told Tifa that he wasn't convinced that Lucrecia was right.

She was surprised by that conclusion. The girl had expected Cloud to accept whatever was being told him. But after looking into the blonde's eyes for a moment longer, seeing that eerie green swirl in his bright-blue irises, she felt that she understood. He simply took it, for he was unable to resist it. Decisions were constantly being made for him. Talk to that therapist for she will help you. Take this medicine for it will heal you. Even if he did speak up against it, it wouldn't be of any use. Others would back up those making the decisions. It made him too dependent to stand up for himself.

Tifa nodded and turned her head back to face Lucrecia again. The determination the therapist saw in the girl's eyes again made her worry, "In all this, how do you explain the green in Cloud's eyes?"

Up until now Lucrecia had been able to bluff her way through the explanation by taking inspiration from actual psychology. This time however, she wasn't so lucky, and had to resort back to the real lie, "The green in his eyes is a side effect from the medicine."

The girl shook her head with certainty, "That's what the instructions say, but I have never heard of any medicine doing that. Why does it do that and why?"

"That's…uhm…" Cursing herself for her sudden doubt by being put on the spot like this, Lucrecia quickly tried to come up with an explanation, "There's a…chemical inside the pills. It's the same thing that also makes them look green. It…uh…doesn't lose its colour upon absorption into the bloodstream."

Tifa narrowed her eyes in suspicion, "I know a little bit about how the bloodstream works. If what you say is true then Cloud's eyeballs would be tinted green, not his irises. Also, his eyes shouldn't start glowing whenever he's sick. That just doesn't make any sense. The only person I know who had a similar glow in his eyes was-" She gasped as a sudden realisation dawned upon her, "Mako…that man got into close contact with Mako…"

Cloud quickly turned his head to look at Tifa with wide eyes. Mako? Had there truly been Mako in his medicine all this time, or was his friend just reaching to false conclusions? The probability alone made his stomach turn. He could at that moment remember who Tifa was referring to. There had been a man back in Nibelheim when they were kids. He was a reactor worker and had one day come into close contact with the stuff. He'd become very sick after that. He either stared ahead of him in some sort of catatonic state or started mumbling gibberish out of nowhere. The most prominent thing were his eyes though, which had been glowing green. The man was eventually taken away. To where Cloud and Tifa didn't know, but according to the townsfolk he was brought somewhere else where they could treat him for Mako poisoning.

Thinking back about him made Cloud very scared all of a sudden. Did he also have Mako poisoning? And if so, why had Lucrecia given him that? He thought he wanted to help him. Never had she done something to indicate otherwise. But now…

"Tifa…" Cloud spoke up in a weak voice, "I don't want to take the medicine anymore…"

Tifa could tell that Cloud remembered the man, and also that he understood what the memory implicated. She felt anger rise up within her. For months the three of them had trusted this woman, only to find out that she had betrayed them all. Everything had been a lie.

The girl didn't even allow for Lucrecia to respond. Not that the psychologist knew what to say at that moment. She could try to deny the fact that Cloud's pills had contained Mako, but since it was the truth there was no getting around it. There was nothing she could say or do that would change their minds. She knew she just lost a patient. Her only consolidation was that the two couldn't connect the origin of the Mako back to Shinra, and that the extensive therapy she had offered Cloud should help him enough to hopefully move on further on his own.

"I've heard enough." Tifa announced, standing up and pulling Cloud with her, "You won't be seeing us again."

The girl stalked away and out of the office, dragging an unresisting Cloud behind her. Lucrecia didn't stop them. It was finally over at least.

0o0o0

**A/N: **Yup, Tifa grew some balls and finally got Cloud off his meds. I think a lot of you will rejoice about this, though are anxious to know what will become of Cloud now that he's been pulled out. More on that in the next chapter.

And man, I'm so happy I put Kunsel in the SOLDIER programme alongside Zack. The two complement each other quite nicely. But now the question is whether it'll be enough to make Zack succeed. A little bit about that in the next chapter too.

From this point on the story should pick up in pace. I hope I can refrain from going in too much detail like I tend to do. To be honest I'm getting a bit tired of this story. It's become so long, longer than I had ever imagined it to become. Because of that I notice that I'm losing my motivation to write on it with every single chapter. I want to finish it to the best of my ability, and I will, but I also want to pick up the pace and finish it already.

That's it for my rant. See you in two weeks!

Until next time! Leave a review on your way out please!


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: **Welcome to chapter 35 of Fractured Love!

Hi guys and girls. How have you all been? I bet you've all been wondering about what the aftermath of Cloud getting out of therapy will do to him. You'll find out in this chapter.

Also, thanks goes to frankokomando for wondering how Hojo would react to all this. I overlooked that detail and decided to add a scene about that. It's not the best, but at least the mad scientist will get his venting cameo ;).

Without any further ado, I'll let you get to reading. Remember, I do not own FF7 or any of its characters, Zack and Cloud rock, and Sephiroth is the best antagonist ever created.

Enjoy!

0o0o0

**Chapter 35**

Hojo was not pleased when he heard the news about Cloud pulling out of therapy and stopping with his medication. It had been Vincent to tell him, and the man had been adamant about not letting go of all the finer details as to why this was so. Sadly for the scientist, the receptionist wasn't as easily manipulated into talking.

So in the end the only thing he knew was that Cloud had decided that he was going to stop taking both any more therapy sessions and medication. The reason that Vincent gave him was that Cloud felt that he had improved enough to continue on his own now. Hojo knew that most of that statement was very likely a lie. In his personal assessment his specimen wasn't able to make such decisions for himself, so there had to be another factor involved. Yet it didn't matter what that factor was. The fact remained that he had lost a very valuable specimen at a crucial point in his research too, and that annoyed him quite extensively.

There was little he could do about it though. He wasn't too keen on finding out what other factor had contributed to these circumstances. It would be too much effort with too little chance of actually getting his specimen back. It also wasn't any use to act on the threats he'd used to blackmail Lucrecia before. There was nothing to gain from that either, and it would waste time he could spend on finding a new main specimen for his research.

So in the end the only satisfaction he got from the news was that he knew that his specimen was going to be experiencing some very interesting symptoms now that his Mako dosage had been suddenly cut off. He would have loved to witness and record the results of that too. But instead he simply resumed what he'd been doing before.

0o0o0

Seventh Heaven remained closed for seven full days. Concerned patrons tried to get a hold of the young owner. Tifa had become quite a thing amongst the people of the slums, especially those residing in Sector 7, where the bar was located. They were all worried about her safety, and wanted to know whether they could do something to help.

But no one was able to get in touch with her. Not even Zangan, who was still teaching Tifa martial arts twice a week, knew what was going on. Vincent showed up once or twice, but he too wasn't able to get inside. No one responded to their knocks and calls. It was almost as if the place was deserted. The only evidence that it wasn't were the lights turning on and off on the second floor during the evening.

The reason as to why Tifa hadn't opened up for business was that she had her hands full taking care of Cloud after pulling him out of therapy and off his meds. He was fine on the first day after they had left Lucrecia's office with the announcement that they weren't coming back. Cloud had even helped out at the bar in the early evening, but had excused himself early after claiming he wasn't feeling well.

The next day he was severely ill again. It was just like his other 'detox' episodes with the only exception that it didn't go away after a few hours. This was the first night Tifa didn't open up the bar so she could care for Cloud.

The next day showed no improvement to Cloud's condition. If anything it seemed to be worse than ever before. For a moment the young girl had eyed the box of pills that she had angrily thrown into the trash can after they had visited the therapist. She wondered whether it would be better to have the blonde take a pill after all. She had quickly shaken her head and dismissed the idea though. Those pills were the reason Cloud was so sick in the first place. They weren't going to help.

And so she had simply remained by his side. She tried her best to keep the teenage boy as comfortable as possible while also trying to get some food into his stomach. Due to his condition there wasn't much Cloud could take in, but she managed to get him to swallow a few spoonfuls of soup. It was a tough job that required a lot of patience, especially since the blonde's stomach decided to return its contents every once in a while.

By the end of that second day there seemed to be a respite. Cloud was moaning and tossing and turning less and seemed to be more comfortable. Tifa had heaved a sigh of relief and thought that the worst part was over for now. That turned out to be far from the truth. The next day she found Cloud to be hardly responsive at all. No matter how much she shook and called out to him, the blonde wasn't responding other than a few grunts.

Worried sick about his wellbeing, she never once left his side. She wasn't even aware of how bad she was looking herself. Her long brown hair was tangled and hung in greasy locks around her face. Her face was pale with worry, lack of sleep and nourishment, accented heavily by the dark circles and bags underneath her eyes. And this had only happened in the span of a few days. It would be easily cured by a good meal, a hot shower and some sleep, but there was no one there to order her to do so.

By the end of that third day there had been no changes to Cloud's condition. Tifa was getting desperate, and even considered calling for a doctor. The reason that she didn't was because she felt like she couldn't trust anyone. The doctors had let her down when Cloud first got ill, making her reach out to Vincent for help. And then of course she found out about the Mako in Cloud's medicine, making her lose complete faith in Lucrecia and even Vincent. Her lack of sleep only fuelled that paranoia, keeping her from actually reaching out for help.

On the fourth day there was yet another change in Cloud's condition. He was still comatose and pretty much unresponsive for the most part, but there had been a few instances in which he had woken up. Tifa was happy when it happened the first time, believing that her friend had gotten through the worst part of his illness. That happiness soon evaporated like snow before the sun. Though Cloud seemed to be awake, he just stared ahead of him with his eyes glazed over, as if he wasn't really there. He also didn't respond to any of her questions, though he would be mumbling brokenly every now and then.

During those nonsensical mumblings there was one phrase that kept returning, "Who…am…I?"

By now Tifa was no stranger to Cloud not remembering specific things. She angrily wondered whether that was simply a side effect of the Mako, or the reason to put the stuff in the pills anyways. She did not have the energy to really care though. And with the torn and utterly confused way Cloud uttered those three words every now and then she just couldn't help herself. She settled herself next to Cloud and started talking to him.

She spoke to him about their past in Nibelheim. She told him of everything that came to mind, though for the most part left the bad parts out. She told him about the water tower, the unused truck near the entrance of town, the mountains, old Mrs Barnet who lived down the street and would always give them candy. And, most importantly, she told him about Zack. About how the two had been best friends since childhood, how they were always together, and how she was secretly jealous of the friendship they shared.

It almost felt therapeutic to be talking like this. In truth it was very much for the girl's own sanity that she did this. It kept her grounded. She often glanced at Cloud to see whether he gave of any response or sign of recognition, but there were none that she could see. She wasn't even sure whether he heard her, but that only made her double her efforts and tell more stories.

0o0o0

The blonde boy sat in a room made of pure white. With his knees drawn close to his chest, he stared lifelessly at the only source of colour near him. In front of him was a huge piece of canvas, or rather what was left of it. What once held a vibrant scene was now torn apart by huge gashes. Green smoke flowed freely from them. It moved to fill the room, enveloping the boy in their embrace.

He tried to make sense of it. His eyes silently roamed over the canvas in an effort to find something he understood. Yet each scene he laid his eyes on was damaged in some way. There were people on there - that much he knew - portraying events that he felt were important to him. And he knew not who they were, or the events they were a part of. As a matter of fact, he didn't even know who _he_ was.

"Who am I?" He whispered, hoping something was going to provide him with an answer. Instead all he got was the green smoke curling around him in the silent room.

He lowered his head to rest his forehead on his knees. His hands moved up to grip and pull at his hair.

"Who am I?" He asked again, louder this time and with his voice filled with desperation. Still there was only the smoke to offer him solitude with its cold touch.

Suddenly there was another sound. The boy let go of his hair and looked back up. It was a voice, he could tell that much. But the sound was muted, as if he was listening while being under water. He strained his ears in order to make something out of it, yet he couldn't hear more than a blurry voice. But then he suddenly realised something. The voice, it was that of a girl. Not only that, it sounded familiar somehow.

He tried racking his brain for the answer, looking desperately at the ripped canvas in front of him with desperation. The answer was there, he knew it was, but it didn't come to him. He was so close. If only he could just come up with the name associated with that voice.

He was so focussed on listening that he didn't even notice that bubbles had started appearing around him. His eyes grew wide when the first one floated right in front of him. He followed it as he looked at it with wonder. The voice, it was coming from the bubble. If he squinted he could even see an image inside.

Scared and trembling with anticipation, he stuck out his hand and pressed his finger to the bubble. He gasped as it popped, fearing he had done something irreparable. But then the voice that had been sounding around him suddenly became clearer.

"Do you remember that Cloud? Johnny looked so stupid that day."

Cloud? Yes! Cloud. That was his name.

In front of him a piece of the ripped canvas started repairing itself. It was only a small part, but it held a vital piece of information.

"My name is Cloud." He whispered to himself, nodding when if felt even more right saying it.

He started looking around again, seeing that more bubbles were floating around him. He scrambled to his feet, chasing them around the room and popping those he could reach. With each bubble he popped, he could hear the voice say something more clearly and a piece of the canvas was mended. Little by little his memories came back to him.

After a long while of popping bubbles, the boy – Cloud – looked back at the canvas. It was still not completely mended. The green smoke still poured from the remaining tears, but it was significantly less than before. Some parts also looked like they were a little bit off, but Cloud couldn't care less. He just went from knowing next to nothing to once again having enough memories to go by.

0o0o0

"Tifa? Tifa, wake up."

The girl groaned and shifted. Her mind was simply not ready to wake up yet. Her blurred thoughts tried to figure who in the world had the audacity to try and wake her up. She had hardly slept in days for crying out loud! She hadn't allowed herself to during the days she had to care for Cloud.

Wait…Cloud! Her eyes shot open to look straight into two bright-blue eyes that could only belong to one person. Tifa could hardly believe it. For four days Cloud had been practically comatose, but now he was fully awake and looking at her with a concerned expression on his face.

"Gaia! I've been calling out to wake you up for minutes now. I thought you'd never wake up." Cloud said, though it was with obvious relief.

"Cloud!" Tifa exclaimed happily. She couldn't restrain herself and threw her arms around his neck, "You're finally awake!"

"Uh…yeah…" The blonde replied uncertainly.

How ironic the situation was. The fact that Cloud had been out for so long only to have trouble waking Tifa up. The girl couldn't care less though. The fact that he was awake now as seemingly doing fine was an immense relief to her.

She couldn't restrain the laugh that was bubbling inside of her, "You stupid jerk." She said light-heartedly, punching the blonde lightly on his arm, "Don't you ever dare scaring me like that again."

Cloud frowned a bit, a little unsure what she was talking about. But instead of questioning it he nodded instead and received another hug from the girl.

Once Tifa was absolutely sure that both she and Cloud were ready and able to get up and out of bed, they did so and went downstairs to get some much needed nourishment. Cloud found himself to be famished, something that was a bit of a mystery to him. He did not realise that he had been ill and out for a total of six days. He did notice Tifa looked like crap. Did perhaps more time pass than he had initially thought?

Cloud clenched his teeth and suppressed a moan as a sharp headache suddenly assaulted his mind. A blurred memory flashed before his mind's eye. A memory of himself feeling like crap, and someone hovering over him, dabbing at his face with a wet cloth. Yes, he remembered now that he tended to get really sick occasionally. And Tifa would be the one to take care of him. This had probably simply happened again. It was a logical explanation.

Cloud's headache took place behind Tifa's back, and by the time she turned around again it had already passed, making her oblivious that it ever even happened. The blonde gladly accepted the stack of sandwiches that the girl offered to him. He hadn't realised how hungry he'd exactly been until he saw them. His stomach growled loudly in anticipation, making Tifa smile a bit before she turned around and prepared her own breakfast.

The remainder of the day was spent in relative comfort. Cloud's illness seemed to have evaporated. After breakfast, a shower and a fresh pair of clothes he even started cleaning up parts of both the bar and his room. It was somewhat strange to Tifa, since he had never done that before, at least not unless being asked to do so. But instead of questioning it she just gratefully accepted it. She even convinced herself that it was because her friend was no longer on that tempered medicine.

On that seventh day Seventh Heaven remained closed still. Both Tifa and Cloud soon grew tired of their chores and were faced with the fact that they needed some more rest. Both retired to their own rooms early. Tifa with a much lighter heart and a silent prayer that this was going to last.

0o0o0

The patrons were all relieved and happy when Tifa opened up the doors to her bar after a week of being closed. Naturally she was immediately flooded with questions about why the bar had been closed and whether or not she was all right. The brunette apologised profusely for what had happened, claiming that something came up that required her to keep the bar closed. Most of the men accepted it and didn't pry any further, instead being happy they could come out and have drinks again.

Others continued to nag though. It was meant out of concern, since some of the men cared about the girl as a father would a daughter. They simply wanted her to be all right. Tifa kept waving them off, telling them she was fine and that they had nothing to worry about, but a couple of them wouldn't stop.

Surprisingly, it was Cloud whom at that point decided to step in, "She said we had some stuff going on, but that we're fine now. That's all you need to know. Just get back to your drinks or I'll throw you out."

The patrons frowned at the response, having never seen the blonde speak up like that. They either didn't see him, or witness him trying to make himself as invisible as possible. But it did serve to make them stop and go back to their beverages.

"Thanks Cloud." Tifa said with gratitude, "I wasn't sure whether they were ever going to stop."

"It's fine Tifa. Sometimes you just need to stand up for yourself."

The girl nodded in agreement, but it was not without a frown. Seriously? Was Cloud talking about standing up for yourself? That would have been funny if the blonde hadn't said it with such conviction.

And this wasn't the only thing that made Tifa frown. Ever since Cloud had woken up he had been behaving differently. He took action to do things himself rather than wait for someone to tell him what to do. Before, even on his good days, Cloud usually only helped out because Tifa asked him to. Now he took it upon himself to grab a cleaning cloth or pour someone another beer. This wasn't the broken boy she had come to view him as. Rather he was now…confident…and strong.

She had to admit she rather liked this development. This was the Cloud she had wanted see all this time. She severely hoped this wasn't just another one of his phases. So far everything had been fine, but if past experiences had taught her something then it was that Cloud's condition could be very unpredictable. Seeing how he was doing for the next few days would tell them whether that had changed. His unpredictable behaviour had started as soon as he had been put on the medicine. Now that he was off of it he shouldn't be affected anymore. Still, if there had indeed been Mako in it, then who knew what residing effects would be lingering?

0o0o0

Another week passed. So far Cloud had not shown any signs of regressing back to the way he was, or have another episode of illness. Tifa was getting more and more hopeful that she'd made the right decision and that things were finally looking up for both of them.

That's not to say that everything was normal however. Though things had certainly changed for the better, they were still a bit awkward every now and then. Sometimes she would bring something up from their past and Cloud would look at her with a slightly confused expression. Every once in a while she witnessed him having a brief but severe headache during such moments.

At other times he would start talking confidently about something from their past. Yet despite his confidence Tifa could tell that certain aspects of his stories simply didn't fit. He often made the stories reflect himself though she knew that they were actually about other people. It was almost as if he thought he was another person altogether. And judging from the stories he told, and the way he told them she felt like this wasn't Cloud at all, but rather someone else. In particular, it felt like she was talking to Zack.

Yet despite her observations, she kept quiet about it. Things were finally looking up for both of them and she didn't want to ruin that. She was convinced that this was much better than having her friend on those pills that screwed him over. At least now he could function like a normal human being. It was something she couldn't bear take away from him.

Her reasons for keeping quiet were also born out of selfishness. Her feelings for him had been growing when he had been doing better on the 'adapted dosage' of his medicine, but now that he was really doing better those feelings only continued to grow. Sure this wasn't the Cloud she had known and liked from childhood, but it was close enough. Now that the future was looking a lot brighter, she started to really dare hoping.

0o0o0

Zack grunted melodramatically as he stepped out of the classroom. He squinted at the wall ahead of him and started rubbing his eyes.

"I swear those letters are still dancing in front of my eyes." He complained.

"Stop being such a wuss. It wasn't that bad." Kunsel, who was walking beside him, commented.

"Easy for you to say smartass. You don't even have to make an effort to get the complete SMC stamped inside you head along with a shipload of crap about materia."

Kunsel crossed his arms, "Who said I don't have to make an effort? It's not like I've got a photographic memory or anything. I have to study just like everyone else."

"Then how come you don't have to spend so many hours studying?"

"It's quite simple Zack. I pay attention in class and make notes. Then I just make sure to review them on a regular basis. You'd be surprised at how much will stick to you memory that way."

"So much effort!" Zack whined.

His friend's tone actually made Kunsel smile, "It's either that, or spend hours on one end with my nose in the books. I'd rather spread it out instead of doing it all at once. It's less stressful that way."

"You're such a nerd."

"Why thank you my less studious friend." That caused Zack to burst out in laughter, with Kunsel soon joining him. After a brief moment Kunsel continued, "Seriously though, how did the exam go for you?"

Zack shrugged his shoulders and puckered his lips, "Okay I guess. I know I did better than during midterms anyway."

"That's good. Your score then was really terrible."

"Hey!" Zack interrupted indigenously.

"Well it was!" Kunsel defended himself, "You had the lowest score of everyone, and it would have been worse if they hadn't changed the scoring system."

"Perhaps, but the most important part is that I did pass. Otherwise I wouldn't have even been here. And I aced all the practical stuff. Just like I'm going to ace it this time."

"Of course Zack. We all know how awesome you are." Kunsel agreed mockingly.

"You'd better know it." Zack sniffed, causing the two to laugh again.

They continued bantering while heading towards their barracks. They had just finished their theoretical exam, which was the first part of their final exams of the SOLDIER programme. By the end of this week they would know what the future held in story for them. Zack would finally know whether he lived up to the score he got during midterms and become a SOLDIER. Most of the others would join the militia, but already had some indication of where they would end up in the long run.

Overall it was an exciting time for the cadets. For the past week every free moment had been spent either studying or getting in some extra training. Zack and Kunsel had been no exceptions, though both had been working on different aspects of their training. Kunsel had been drilling Zack to study, while Zack had been pushing his friend to his limit physically. Both were strict teachers in their own field, though Kunsel had it the worst. The young cadet had already noticed weeks ago that his friend's limited concentration just wasn't suited for long hours of studying. Though the previous study sessions had helped Zack in being better prepared, there was only so much he could get into his head at one time.

Luckily the fact that Zack hadn't missed a single class after Sephiroth hadn't allowed him anymore temporary leaves had helped greatly in preparing him. Still there had been many bits of theory he had needed to catch up on though, and that simply took time that he in part didn't have and certainly would have rather spent in a different way. He really owed it to Kunsel if he got a good score. He planned on paying him back though. The final exams consisted out of multiple practical test, and Zack had every intention of coaching Kunsel through some of them.

Steadily the barracks filled up again. Many talked about the exam they just did, with many grabbing their books to check the answers they had given. All of them took this opportunity to relax though, since their first practical exam, the obstacle course, would be taken later that day.

0o0o0

**A/N: **This chapter was like a dump of a lot of canon stuff with my own twist to it. I kinda enjoyed writing the scene in Cloud's head even if it's quite different from the part in the game where Cloud and Tifa fall into the Lifestream.

So, I've been kinda thinking about how to put what I'm about to say, but here it goes. I'll be doing my best to finish this story, but after that I'm leaving Fanfiction. The thing is, and I know I've pointed this out a couple of times already, is that this story has become a lot longer than anticipated. This in turn has made me sincerely doubt my pacing for this story, and to top it al off I've deviated a bit from the original plotline to keep introducing new important concepts every so often. The great vibe I felt about this story when I first started it is mostly gone, and it's becoming quite a chore to get each chapter out. This chore has only become greater ever since I got a boyfriend recently. I have to sacrifice some of the time I use for writing in order to spend time with him. Since I also have other hobbies and stuff to do, I really don't have a lot of time left any more.

So yeah, I'll be doing by best to keep the biweekly updates going until this story is done. After that I'll continue to follow and read stories written by others on this site, but I won't be starting a new one. I hope you'll understand.

Until next time! Leave a review on your way out please!


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: **Welcome to chapter 36 of Fractured Love!

I would like to thank you all so much for the support you've given me concerning my announcement last chapter. It makes me feel happy that there are kind and understanding people out there. You are all great people in your own ways :).

Without any further ado, I'll let you get to reading. Remember, I do not own FF7 or any of its characters, Zack and Cloud rock, and Sephiroth is the best antagonist ever created.

Enjoy!

0o0o0

**Chapter 36**

If they thought they'd been prepared for their exams, then the cadets of the Shinra SOLDIER programme were in for a surprise. Their first practical exam, an obstacle course, was laid out across the four different gyms. The cadets had to quickly move from one room to the next because it was their overall time that determined their final score.

What they didn't know however, was that each room was designed to test another skill. They also didn't know what to expect until they were called into the first one at a time and steadily progressed through the course.

The first room was fairly standard, with all kinds of regular obstacles one would expect from a course such as this one. It was mostly set up to test endurance, with bits of running interrupted by climbing over a wall, crawling underneath a net and that sort of thing.

The second room was made for speed. There were tiles that would give away the moment you stepped on them. Another example was a seesaw that the cadets had to use to reach higher ground, but they had to go quickly otherwise the seesaw would flip, making them unable to reach the ledge they had to get to.

The third room tested their strength. They had to take a big piece of rock to the other side of the room while pushing away large boulders and such as they progressed. The cadets were allowed to set the rock down in order to complete another task before moving on, but if they let it fall from their hands they had to start over from the beginning of this room with a slightly lighter rock.

The last room was a bit of doozy. After all the physical exertion from the previous rooms they now had to slow down and use with to get across these obstacles. Each required a different tactic, but weren't necessarily about speed, strength or endurance. But because all the cadets were pretty much ready to drop down at that point, critical thinking wasn't going to be their strongest point. Failing to get past an obstacle meant a penalty of a hundred push-ups before skipping the failed one and moving on to the next one. Only those who kept their cool would make it to the end unscathed and in pretty good time.

As expected Zack did pretty well on this exam. The first room was a breeze because it was what he'd expected to face. Entering the second room caught him a little off guard, but by pacing himself instead of rushing through blindly he made it through fine. He managed to get to the other end of the third room in one go with the heaviest rock. He was starting to feel all his muscles protesting however. Even though he'd been subjected to Shuryou's stairway run six days a week it hadn't prepared him for this. Though the run was brutal each and every time, at least you could conserve your energy by setting a steady pace for yourself. These obstacle courses however required sudden bursts of speed and strength, making it was more tiring than the stairway run.

He tried his best to get through the fourth room unscathed, but Zack wasn't so lucky this time. Though he understood the meaning of getting past the obstacles he was simply too impatient to think his actions through. There were ten parts in all in that fourth room, and Zack had to fail and do push-ups for half of them. Still, due to his good performance in the first three rooms, he still got a good time – one of the fastest even.

Kunsel did pretty decent as well, especially in the last room. He was one of the few who succeeded in passing every obstacle without fail. It didn't provide him with any bonus points, but did have a huge impact on his final time. All in all he got an average time in the end, which was something Zack was secretly proud of. He secretly told himself Kunsel wouldn't have been able to do so well if it wasn't for him.

0o0o0

That evening the barracks were buzzing with activity. Everyone was talking about how their first two exams went. Those who knew they did well were ready to celebrate already. There would still be one final test, which was an important one, but felt like nothing could stop them anymore. Besides, the final test wouldn't start until late morning the next day.

Or so they had been told. What actually happened was that each barrack was invaded by SOLDIERs and infantrymen in the middle of the night. The cadets were roughly pulled from their beds, handcuffed and blindfolded before being pushed out of the room. It didn't matter whether you had gone to bed early or you had been celebrating only an hour prior to the invasion. Each cadet was subjected to the same treatment.

It turned out that this was part of the final exam. While the cadets had expected another simulated mission in the VR-room, it was far from the truth. They were thrown into a kidnapping by so-called AVALANCHE terrorists. The cadets' roles were to try and escape and get back to Shinra HQ, preferably while helping the others to escape and perhaps even uncovering some information as they did so. The problem was that they weren't briefed for this, so they had to decide their actions based on what they'd learned the past eleven weeks.

Zack had been dead tired after celebrating along with a couple of the others. He felt like he'd only been asleep for five minutes when he suddenly woke up from the noise and the shouting. The fact that it was dark and that he felt someone roughly pushing him facedown on his bunk didn't help him one bit. His mind was tired, confused and disoriented. So much in fact that he didn't even really try to resist, simply because his mind hardly registered what was going on in the first place. He vaguely registered the falling sensation associated with the dropping of an elevator, and the cold outside air hitting his bare arms before he was pushed into what seemed to be a van.

Then the van started moving. To where, Zack had no clue. He was lying uncomfortably on his stomach, but with his arms bound behind his back and the van jolting around underneath him, he couldn't manoeuvre himself to a more comfortable position. He did notice that there were others in the van too though.

"Hey, who's here?" He asked in a hushed tone.

"No talking you Shinra bastard!" He heard a voice boom from his right.

Damn! It seemed like they weren't left alone. Zack awkwardly turned his head towards the source of the voice, "Who are you? What's happening?" He said louder this time.

"I said no talking!" The voice boomed back.

Zack felt a steel toed boot connect roughly with his side. He cringed. The kick hadn't been that hard, but it was enough to hurt well enough to serve as a warning.

"And what does it look like is happening?" The voice answered anyway, "You and your friends are being kidnapped. Now just shut up and do as you're told if you want to avoid any more trouble."

The raven-haired young man took the threat and refrained from asking further questions. Instead he tried to calm his mind down and piece the fragmented bits and pieces together. At this point he didn't know that this was all part of the final exam, since he hadn't seen any of his kidnappers in the dark before he was being blindfolded. Then again, how would anyone have been able to break into the Shinra Building and kidnap all of the cadets? It was that question that made him consider the option.

It brought him some sense of relief, since it meant that this was all scripted and that he was going to be fine in the end. Then again, from what he'd noticed from the ones herding him and the other out of the building and the voice to the right, this exam was supposed to feel as real as possible. There were going to be no mister nice guys here. If the kick he'd received was any indication, then it was that he could get seriously hurt of he was not careful.

0o0o0

They'd been on the road for what seemed like hours before the van finally stopped. Zack had tried to keep track of where they were going, but it had been no use. All he knew was that they'd traversed some uneven terrain, so that at least meant that they had left the main road at some point. Where and in what direction he didn't know.

The backdoor to the van opened up and the cadets were all roughly pulled back on their feet. This time some were struggling a lot more than they had before, and though he couldn't see it, Zack could hear that some heavy blows were dealt to make them stop. Though he felt his own urge to fight back rise up, he managed to push it down for now. He was helpless in this situation and knew he couldn't win. A better time would present itself later he hoped.

Once all the cadets were meek again they were herded to some other place. Zack tried to keep track of in what kind of area he was in again, and faired a bit better this time. He knew that they'd been walking outside, and that they at some pointed entered some caves. More than that he didn't register, but at least it was something. It narrowed down the places they could be on this continent. There were a lot of mountains, but only a few places that had caves in them. Most notably were the Mythril Caves to the west of Midgar.

After what Zack guessed to be about ten minutes of walking, they were finally stopped. The blindfolds were pulled from their eyes to reveal a dimly lit cavern. Before he could properly scan his surroundings he was pushed hard enough to make him drop to his knees. Zack turned his head to glare at the aggressor, only to see him and a few others leave the cavern and close the door behind them.

"The fuckers! What's going on?" Zack heard a voice say from his right.

He turned his head to see Luxiere on his knees beside him, struggling to get back to his feet. It was quite a task with his hands still bound behind his back. Next to him was a familiar face Zack was very glad to see. Kunsel was also in the room with him.

"I think this is part of our exam." His friend surmised calmly, also getting to his feet.

"The hell?! Why would they go through all this trouble to kidnap us in the middle of the night?" Luxiere complained.

"As a SOLDIER you need to be prepared for anything." Zack answered as he also rose to his feet, "Expect the unexpected."

"You're right." Kunsel agreed, "And we'll need to work together in order to get out safely."

Working together. Zack knew doing that with Kunsel wouldn't be any problem. Luxiere was an entirely different matter. Ever since their midterms, in which Luxiere nearly screwed them over during the VR-mission and only barely stayed in the programme afterwards, he and Zack hadn't been on the best of terms. They hadn't fought or anything, but Luxiere had rather pointedly ignored that Zack even existed. The raven-haired young man had a suspicion that it wasn't coincidence that they had been put into this room together. It did mean that it was going to be challenge.

"Well our first goal is to see whether we can get out of these restraints." Zack decided.

"Like I couldn't have thought of that." Luxiere snapped back, "Don't think that just because you were appointed as squad leader during midterms that you can boss me around now."

Yes, it was going to be a challenging time indeed for the three cadets.

0o0o0

Despite how tired they were the adrenaline of what had happened back at base kept the three cadets up during the rest of the night. They used the time to work their way out of the restraints and formulate a plan of action. Or at least they tried to. Zack and Kunsel had worked out together that they had been bound by standard issue Shinra militia handcuffs. They had also managed to find a loose nail in one of the walls, and Kunsel had been trying to pick Zack's lock with it. He had so far been frustratingly unsuccessful though. He was a decent pick, but only with actual lock picking tools. Luxiere was actually a lot better at it, but he had made a point of ignoring them and trying to work on his own.

Eventually Kunsel had enough, "Luxiere, why don't you stop being an ass and come help me?"

"I thought you two were the promising future SOLDIERs. You should be able to figure this out."

At that point Zack had had quite enough, so he walked away from Kunsel to stand before the obnoxious fellow cadet, "First of all Luxiere, we're not SOLDIERs yet. Second of all, if you keep this attitude up you'll never be in SOLDIER. What happened at midterms was your own damn fault. If you'd just kept to your orders you would have been fine. Be glad that Shuryou thought you had enough talent to prevent you from being kicked out of the programme altogether. Now stop being a fucking ass and use that talent to get us out of these restraints before those men come back."

The stared at each other with glares on their faces. Neither were willing to back down, but in the end it was Luxiere who looked away first, "Fine!" He hissed annoyed, "Get me that nail and I'll get us out."

Relieved that their fellow cadet agreed, Kunsel handed him the nail and held out his arms as best as he could so Luxiere could pick his lock. With only a few minutes of tinkering around they finally snapped open. Kunsel quickly got his hands out and rubbed at his wrists. Now that he was free, getting the other cuffs off was a lot easier and the other two were soon also free to use their arms again.

"Okay, now what?" Zack questioned.

"Don't you have a plan already, oh fearless leader?" Luxiere said sarcastically.

Kunsel rolled his eyes, "Stop it Luxiere. We still need to work together if we want to get out safely."

"I know that." The other cadet snapped back, "But while you two were fumbling around picking those locks I at least thought about how to get out of this place altogether."

"Then why don't you enlighten us with your bright idea?" Zack shot back.

Luxiere looked Zack straight in the eye, as if he dared to challenge him again. Instead of wasting his time taking him on Zack just sighed and looked away. He didn't miss the smirk on the other's face as he did so though.

"They have to feed us at some point. Even if this was a real kidnapping, they would have simply killed us if they didn't plan to use us for something." He pointed towards the door, "There's no hatch in the door for them to shove food thought, so they'll have to open the door when they come to bring us food. Now that our hands are free, we can overpower them and get out."

"That sounds good, but there is one major problem here." Zack said, causing Luxiere to glare again but he ignored it as he elaborated, "I don't know about you, but I have no idea how to get out of these caves. We could easily get lost or caught again."

"Leave that to me." Kunsel replied, "I've been paying a lot of attention to how we were led through these caves. I think I should be able to find my way back out."

"Are you sure about that Kunsel?" Zack asked.

"Positive. Trust me Zack. I'll get us out of here."

"All right. I guess we'll have no choice but to try."

0o0o0

Waiting for someone to bring them food took a lot longer than expected. Since there was no light other than the dim light bulb that hung from the ceiling in the middle of the room, it was impossible to tell what time it was. The fact that neither of the three wore a watch also didn't help.

The three even dared to take turns in trying to rest up a bit. They had talked through the details of their plan already and now that they couldn't do anything for the moment they felt the adrenaline ebb away and the need to rest flood their minds and bodies. Since they didn't know how long they would have to wait, they decided to take the risk and get a little bit of sleep in while they still could.

Luxiere was on watch when he finally heard movement coming from down the corridor. He quickly roused his two fellow cadets. Zack and Kunsel instantly got up and took their positions. And not a moment too soon, for only a few seconds later their door was unlocked and opened. They acted before even properly assessing the situation. Luxiere roughly pulled the door open, making the guy holding the knob stumble and fall, a plate with food crashing unto the ground with him. Kunsel was on him right away and used the cuffs to restrain him.

The guy hadn't been alone however. Two armed guards stood a little bit further away from the door. They rose their guns and pointed them at the three prisoners, "Hold it right there you fuckers." One of the two growled.

"Like hell I will!" Luxiere roared and stormed towards the man.

The deafening sound of a gunshot followed soon afterwards. Luxiere suddenly felt a burning pain in his left leg and dropped down to the floor screaming. Kunsel and Zack were shocked by what had just happened.

"Now put your hands up where we can see them or we'll shoot you two too." The second guard threatened.

The two friends did what they were told and rose their hands in submission.

The guards, seeing the two weren't going to cause any more trouble, smirked. The one who had shot Luxiere quickly scanned the room, assessing the situation, "You." He said, indicating towards Zack before looking at the third guard still on the floor, "Free his hands."

"I can't. I'm no good at lock picking and the one who is, is currently in no condition to do anything." Zack said calmly, looking towards the still squirming Luxiere on the floor.

"Lock picking, eh?" The other guard said, "So that's how you were able to get out of your cuffs."

Zack nearly cursed out loud. He only just realised that the guard had merely been trying to figure out how they'd freed themselves, not to actually free his friend. As to prove his point, he holstered his gun and walked up to the guard on the floor, grabbing a pair of keys to remove the handcuffs.

The man growled as he got up. The fall had caused his lip to bust and he wiped away the blood with a glare towards Luxiere. While the first guard continued to keep a shot on the three cadets, the other two put the handcuffs back on again and searched the room for whatever could be used as a lock pick. They found the nail and took it with them, leaving the room bare with anything that could be used. Once done the three left the room and locked the door, leaving the three cadets cuffed and with Luxiere injured alone again.

"Fuck!" Luxiere exclaimed, finally letting out his pain and frustration.

"That was very reckless of you Luxiere." Zack said while Kunsel approached to examine the leg.

The injured cadet glared at him, "This is an exam. I didn't think they would actually shoot!"

"Zack has a point. Considering the fact that we were able to get injured during the VR-mission and the way we were handled while being brought here, you should have expected them to shoot." Kunsel said.

"Rub it in already." Luxiere groaned in pain as he shifted his position, "Man this hurts like hell."

"We need to try and stop the bleeding." Kunsel concluded.

"How though?" Zack wondered, "We've got no supplies and we're cuffed again."

The three pondered that question for a while. Kunsel quickly suggested trying to rip some of their clothes so they could at least make some kind of tourniquet, but with their hands bound behind their backs they were unable to get a good enough grip. It seemed their fellow wouldn't be able to get more help other than keeping his leg still and slightly elevated.

The food had become dirty by falling onto the ground, but the three took and ate it anyway, There was no telling when they were going to be fed again, and their near escape had taken a lot of energy despite it lasting less than half a minute.

They all fell silent after that. On one end they were all individually wondering about what they were going to do now, but they were also simply disheartened by their failed attempt to escape. The fact that the people holding them were not holding back on them only served to make them more cautious.

Zack in particular took it hard. Though he wasn't officially their leader and it had been Luxiere's idea in the first place, the thought that someone on his team got seriously injured was hard to swallow. He should have anticipated that their kidnappers would be armed and careful. He should also have anticipated that they weren't going to hold back. He should also have anticipated Luxiere's impatient temper. It were these thoughts roaming through his mind that made him feel more guilty than he should. He doubted his ability to perform under serious pressure. This exam was going to prove to be a serious test of his character, which was going to decide whether he was really SOLDIER material or not.

0o0o0

Zack shook awake by the sound of the door opening. He hadn't even noticed he'd dozed off. He blearily adjusted his sight to the dim lighting of their room and saw three men standing near the door. Two were the same as from the morning. Zack recognized them as the ones who'd pointed their guns at them. The third one was unfamiliar, and he seemed to be of higher rank.

"So these were the prisoners who tried to escape this morning?" The new man asked.

"Yes sir. They managed to get out of their restraints and attacked Richard. Luckily we were able to subdue them quickly."

The man hummed and nodded. He slowly let his gaze go over the room, letting his sights fall on each of the room's three occupants in turn. Zack and Kunsel glared right back at him. Luxiere to a lesser extent. Though the wound in his leg wasn't bleeding as badly anymore, it was obvious that it had weakened him considerably.

"Not so tough now, are you big guy?" The man smirked at the injured cadet, "Maybe if you're good I'll even have that leg of yours looked at by a real doctor."

"I don't want any of _your_ doctors near any part of my body." Luxiere shot back weakly.

"We'll see about that." The man sneered. He then gestured to the two guards behind him, "Take them to see Billy."

The three cadets were roughly pulled on their feet by the two guards. Burning pain shot through Luxiere's leg that made him almost drop back down to the floor. He didn't get a chance though and was soon pushed together with Zack and Kunsel to be herded out of the room.

Seeing his fellow cadet being treated like that made anger boil up inside Zack. Even though he couldn't stand the guy's attitude, Luxiere was still part of his team, "Oi! Can't you see he can barely walk?"

One of the guards turned his head to face him. Zack recognized him to be the one who had actually shot Luxiere, "Well that's kinda his own fault isn't it? Shouldn't have tried attacking me."

"That's still no reason to treat him like this." Zack objected.

"I can do whatever the fuck I want. Now start moving before I decide to give you a wound to match his."

Zack growled but didn't reply. He was starting to lose his temper, but didn't want to risk being in a worse position than before. Having one of his team members shot was bad enough. He needed to think things through and come up with a plan that would get them out of here. He knew both Kunsel and Luxiere relied on him, even if the latter would never admit to it.

But it needed to be foolproof. Every detail needed to be thought through if he didn't want anything like what happened earlier to happen again. They had been rash in their actions, and now it was up to him to resolve that.

0o0o0

**A/N: **Lots of Zack in this chapter. His current doubts will become important later on in the story. But he'll need to step it up if he wants to prove his worth as an actual SOLDIER. Can he do that? Find out in the next chapter when you'll get the conclusion of this exam.

Until next time! Leave a review on your way out please!


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: **Welcome to chapter 37 of Fractured Love!

I know some of you have been waiting in suspense over what's going to happen during the rest of Zack's exam. I'm not going to let you wait any longer.

Without any further ado, I'll let you get to reading. Remember, I do not own FF7 or any of its characters, Zack and Cloud rock, and Sephiroth is the best antagonist ever created.

Enjoy!

0o0o0

**Chapter 37**

Zack's mind was completely void of ideas, and he hated it.

It had been a while since the cadets had been kidnapped. Though he couldn't be sure Zack guessed it had been somewhere near two days since they'd been locked up. During those two days they had been treated badly. The food they had been given so far had been minimal – just enough to keep them going. Eating it was a big challenge since their hands had remained cuffed ever since.

But that wasn't the worst of it. By now Luxiere wasn't the only one who was injured. Though neither Zack nor Kunsel had been shot, all three of them sported bruises, cuts and even a bruised rib or two from the beatings they had been given. Kunsel even suffered from a slight muscle spasm due to the bolt spell that had been cast on him several times.

They were all in the interest of interrogation, or so they had been told. The only word the cadets could provide for it was torture. The three had since then found out that their kidnappers posed as AVALANCHE terrorists. They wanted to get all the information they could get on Shinra. Reactor security protocols, passwords, patrol schedules and whatever more they thought would be useful for their own operations. The most ironic part of the situation was, was that they didn't even have that kind of information, so this whole thing was useless.

But that didn't stop Zack's plan to try and escape. The only problem was that he couldn't come up with one. Every plan he came up with, or was even suggested by Kunsel, he quickly disregarded. He always saw flaws and uncertainties, and because of what happened the first time it made him hesitant. The fact that Luxiere had been eerily subdued and quiet ever since he had been shot wasn't very motivating either. The terrorists had treated his wound just enough to stave off infection, so it wasn't because he was ill. The only reason Zack could come up with was that his will to fight had been broken, and that made everything even more difficult for the raven-haired young man.

"Zack, I've got another idea." Kunsel said.

"What is it?" Zack replied, though it wasn't with much enthusiasm.

Kunsel caught up on the tone and frowned, though continued as if he hadn't, "I saw some pins lying on a table in that room they take us to 'interrogate' us. If we're smart we might be able to take one and use it as a lock pick."

"And then what? Make the same mistake twice in a row? Don't be stupid Kunsel."

Kunsel's frown deepened, "At least we'll have a way to get our hands free again. Then we will be in a much better position to get out."

"It's too risky Kunsel. Getting that pin in the first place will be a difficult in and of its own. Then we'll need to get it back unseen, and then we'll need to still find a way to get out of our cell and out of here without being shot."

"If you keep thinking about it like that we'll never get out of here." Kunsel objected, "Come on Zack. Where's that hard-headed determination of yours?"

Zack didn't respond to that. To be fair he wondered about the same thing himself. Whatever plan they came up with required them to do exactly the same. Getting out of their cuffs and getting out of here. There was going to be no way they would just find a set of keys and waltz out without a care in the world.

Their discussion was interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming down the hall in their direction. It was time for another one of their 'interrogation' sessions.

Kunsel quickly stepped over to Zack to whisper in his ear, "Either you come up with something quickly or I will follow up on my idea."

Zack wanted to respond to that, but couldn't get the words out before the door was being opened and the opportunity was lost. He tried to shoot his friend a look that told him to get it out of his head instead, but Kunsel shot him a determined one back that told him he wasn't going to listen.

"It's your turn again boys." The guard said with a smirk, "Now come along quietly and things might not be so bad for you this time."

As if, Zack thought internally. They were defenceless and unable to stop whatever was done to them. Being asked questions they had no answer to didn't help their situation either. Not that he would have given the answers if he did know. He was sure Kunsel would try to hold out for as long as he could as well. Luxiere on the other hand, with how quiet he'd gotten after failing and being shot once, he wasn't so sure about.

In any case the three were led through the hallway like meek cattle on their way to slaughter. The route was familiar by now since they were always being brought to the same room. Once again Zack tried to think of something, anything that might get them out of this, or at least stop these people from beating them senseless. But he couldn't come up with anything.

"Hello there again boys." A man, whom they had come to know as the one leading these 'interrogations' greeted them with a grin, "Let's see it you'll be more talkative today."

"Which one do you want first Barry?" One of the guards asked.

Barry hummed and looked at the three in turn, letting his eyes rest on Luxiere, "This one seems like he's about to crack."

"No, please no. I don't know anything." Luxiere begged with fear in his eyes.

"Sure you do you Shinra scum. There must be something of value you can tell me." Barry disagreed while he determinedly grabbed Luxiere's injured leg and squeezed, making the cadet cry out in pain, "How about the access codes to the reactors in Midgar? Or perhaps even a weakness of SOLDIER?"

"Ah! I-I don't know any o-of that!" Luxiere groaned.

"Pah! I'm no fool. You're training to be SOLDIERs, right? So you're bound to know something of use."

Barry squeezed even harder, making Luxiere cry out even louder, "Please! I don't know!"

With a final squeeze and a scowl Barry let go of Luxiere's leg, leaving the cadet to groan and pant in relief, "You SOLDIERs are the worst scum out there. Everything Shinra does is against nature. By pumping up Mako energy they are killing the Planet. And they even dare use it on goddamn people." Barry then grabbed the back of Luxiere's head and pulled it close to his, "You can help us stop this. Don't allow Shinra to turn everybody into freaks and kill the Planet. Tell me what you know."

Luxiere started to talk at that point. In his desperation for it to be over and in the hopes of preventing anymore pain, he started to say whatever came to mind. They were all nonsensical things that were either common knowledge or useless to know.

Zack pitied the young man. He had truly reached his breaking point and would have probably spilled each and every one of Shinra's secrets if he had anything worthwhile to say. It made him very angry that Barry would continue to hurt and persuade him to give up information that he simply didn't have.

As the scene dragged out and Luxiere got beaten even more, that anger only rose. Eventually Zack was aware of a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach. It wasn't like he felt sick, but it was the closest description he could provide. The feeling had been there for a while now, slowly simmering but always present. It had gotten stronger before, but this time it was stronger than ever before.

Suddenly the feeling shot straight to his head and Zack felt light-headed. Memories of past situation in which he was powerless to do anything flashed before his eyes. Some memories were about these interrogations, but a lot were about Cloud. In any case, as the memories flashed in front of him, his emotions felt like they were on overdrive. There was only one way to stop it, and Zack instinctively felt how he should do that. He gritted his teeth and started pulling his hands apart. The power he felt was incredible, and after only a few seconds the links of his cuffs broke and he was free to use his hands again.

But he didn't stop there. With the power still surging through him he rushed at Barry and punched him in the face, instantly knocking him unconscious. He then turned around and took care of the two guards still in the room. It all happened so quickly that neither of them had a chance to respond. Within ten seconds they also were lying on the floor unconscious.

With the guards down Zack finally stopped to breathe. Now that the threat had been taken care of he felt the feeling slowly die out again to come to a rest at the pit of his stomach again.

"Oh Gaia, Zack!" Kunsel said in disbelief.

Zack panted as the light-headed feeling slowly returned to normal as well. He then looked around confused, "What happened?"

"I think you got you limit break."

Limit break. The state of being in which a person has reached the limit of what he or she can take either emotionally or physically. It manifests itself as a short burst of energy that can have multiple different forms. Sometimes it allows the one limit breaking to use magic without materia, but more often would it take shape as a burst of physical strength. It was obvious that the latter was the case for Zack.

"We've got no time to waste. Now is our chance to get out of here." Kunsel snapped his friend out of his thoughts.

"Right." He agreed, still a bit dumbfounded by what had happened.

Kunsel was quick to get their escape going. He directed Zack to take the keys from one of the guards and free both his hands and Luxiere's. Now all they had to do was get out of here.

"But what about the others?" Luxiere asked as they had just started down the hallway, "We've got to save them."

"There's no time." Zack disagreed, the answer coming quickly because he'd been thinking about this a lot before, "Besides, we don't even know where they're being kept and what keys to use. It'll take a lot of time we don't have."

"Agreed." Kunsel supplied, "We'd better get out ourselves and contact Shinra ASAP."

Though it was with reluctance, Luxiere followed the two anyway. As much as he wanted to try and find his own friends, he didn't want to risk getting shot again. He was being slowed down by his wound anyway, so he couldn't afford to take any longer routes.

Kunsel was in the lead as he led them through the dimly lit corridors of the caves. He needed to stop and decide what turn to make every so often. It had been a few days since they'd been brought here after all, so his memory wasn't as clear as it used to be. Along the way they had to often duck out of the way of patrolling guards. Kunsel's skill in sneaking and infiltration came in very handy as they navigated through without alerting anyone of their presence. After about half an hour the three finally started smelling fresh air, and knew they were near the exit. Without hesitation they made the last stretch without any more trouble.

"Gaia! The fresh air feels so good right now." Luxiere sighed as he took a moment to savour the breeze that greeted them.

"We shouldn't stay here for too long. They might still come after us." Zack interrupted the moment, though he had to admit the fresh air greatly helped clear up the remaining light-headedness he still felt.

"You're right. Anyone any clue where we are?" Kunsel said while looking around for any landmark that could give them a hint to their location.

Zack had previously concluded that they were somewhere near the Mythril Mines due to the caverns in the mountain that were certainly handmade. That mountain range was long though, crossing across pretty much half the continent. It was currently dark outside with the moon being their only source of light. So it was hard to look around and get a feeling for their location.

"Do you smell that too?" Luxiere said instead.

Both Kunsel and Zack started sniffing the air as well, and now that he did the latter could also smell something funny, "Yeah, what is it?" He wondered out loud.

"It smells like…rotten eggs or something." Luxiere added.

"Probably the swamp." Kunsel guessed.

"We're all the way over there?" The wounded cadet said in bewilderment.

"Fits with my idea that we're near Mythril Mines." Zack said, "But even then I don't know what way to go. My topographical skills aren't the greatest."

"We should go north and try to reach the Chocobo Farm. Hopefully we'll be able to get some chocobos there and get back to Midgar sooner."

"Sounds like a plan." Zack agreed with a nod.

After that the trio quickly set out to try and find their destination. They figured out what way was north by going in the opposite direction of where the breeze was coming from. Since the swamp was in the south it wasn't hard to tell what way was north.

Right at that moment Zack was glad that it was night time. The darkness covered their movements from any kidnappers who might be pursuing them. He wondered whether they were already. After all, they managed to get out without alerting other guards, but he guessed that the unconscious bodies should have been found by now. They would probably search the caves first, but would eventually conclude that they already got out completely. After that they would probably get into the trucks they brought the cadets here with and try to find them. This would be bad, but the lack of light could work in their favour.

He did realise they had to be careful though. The lead they had meant nothing while they were on foot. They needed to get to the farm as fast as they could and get the chocobos. Only then would they stand a chance of outrunning their kidnappers.

0o0o0

Night dragged on for about two more hours before it gave way to twilight. The trio was getting hungry and exhausted. Now that the adrenaline rush was over fatigue hit them like a ton of bricks.

Luxiere was the worst off of the three. Though he had been able to keep up fairly well at first his leg was getting weaker with every step he took. Walking this much strained the wound and it had started bleeding again. Since the other two were unwilling to leave him behind they took turns in supporting him and helping him cross the landscape. At least they were in a grassland area, so it was fairly easy to traverse.

The flat land also brought a problem with it however, and that was the lack of cover. Especially now that it was becoming light again they would soon be able to see for miles ahead. Though it would help them in locating the farm with more ease, it also meant they would be spotted more easily too.

His fears were answered when he suddenly heard the sound of a running motor behind him. He wagered a look across his shoulder and saw what he had been worried about all along. There was a truck heading straight in their direction. No doubt it held the kidnappers and they would be captured again if they didn't do something. He had no idea how many of them there would be and Luxiere wasn't able to defend himself in the first place. Their best option was to try and take cover and hope they hadn't been spotted yet.

"Kunsel!" He called out ahead of him to where his friend was scouting the road ahead."

"I know Zack. Come on, I think I found some cover here."

Without any hesitation Zack nodded and dragged Luxiere to the area Kunsel had indicated. They had been keeping close to the mountain range, though they were well past the part where the mines were. Still there were some natural nooks and crannies here and there, and Kunsel seemed to have found one of them that was big enough to fit the three of them. It was only barely though and it actually wasn't a very good hiding place. They were out of sight if the kidnappers would only look in front of them, but only one glance to the side in their direction would easily reveal the three of them.

And so they pressed themselves as close to the walls as they could and held their breaths. Zack could feel his heart hammer in his chest. He sincerely hoped they weren't going to be spotted and could continue to be on their way and escape soon. Exam or not, he really didn't want to get back to those caves.

They listened and the sound of the truck came closer and closer. Zack didn't even notice that he was holding his breath. Though he wasn't a religious man, he found himself praying not to be discovered. The truck was now close enough that they could see the headlights shine across the open grasslands. Zack saw how it even illuminated Kunsel standing next to him. He knew for sure then that they were going to be spotted and readied himself to defend as best as he could.

But the truck didn't stop. As quickly as the light had shone on them, as quickly did it disappear. The sound of its motor sounded steadily as it drove past their hideout and onwards across the plains. They hadn't been spotted.

For a few tense moments the three didn't say anything or move a muscle, afraid that the truck might still turn around and come back. But as the sound died out, so did they all release their pent up breaths. Zack hadn't been the only one holding it it seemed. They waited for a few more minutes before deciding to head out again. It was no use staying in that place and there wasn't really any other option. They were even more cautious than before though. There was a good chance that the truck was going to turn around eventually, or that another would cross their paths.

However, being on the watch out for their kidnappers wasn't the only thing that slowed them down. Exhaustion and hunger was catching up on them. They felt like they could barely set another step, Luxiere in particular. Since they had no idea how much farther the farm was, they needed to find a place to rest and they needed to find it soon. The problem was that the field still didn't provide any shelter and the mountains on their left also weren't helpful. There was no source of water in sight and they didn't have the means to catch some wild rabbits. And so they simply trudged on. Even though they felt they couldn't.

Dawn had fully broken through by now and the sun was steadily rising in the east. Zack judged it to be near midmorning by now. It was then that Kunsel came running back to where Zack was helping Luxiere to tell them that he had finally spotted the Chocobo Farm. With renewed energy they made it there.

0o0o0

Everything happened so fast as soon as the trio had reached the farm. The elderly man in charge of the place quickly took them inside, where they quickly wolfed down the bit of food and water the man could spare. They were tempted to rest there too before moving on, but when Billy, the owner's grandson came in to say that he had seen several trucks riding around in the area, they knew they couldn't afford to stay there for long.

Even though they were only cadets still, the were still considered employees of Shinra. Kunsel was apt to remind them that Shinra and the farm had an agreement that allowed them to hire chocobos free of charge. They took the yellow birds gratefully and set out to continue westwards towards Midgar.

The start of their journey from the farm was not without trouble. Billy hadn't been kidding when he said trucks were patrolling the area. It was an amazing feat that they managed to slip past without any hitch. After that they travelled hard to get as far away as soon as possible.

It wasn't until several hours later when the large city doomed up in front of them again. From that point onwards Zack hardly remembered what happened. He hadn't blacked out, but he had been so tired that nothing really registered in his mind. He remembered Shinra infantrymen standing guard at the entrance to the city taking them to the Shinra Building without question. He remembered standing in front of no one other than director Lazard himself as they filed their report. After that there was nothing more other than waking up in his own bunk back in the barracks.

He found himself to be completely alone safe for Kunsel who was still sleeping next to him. Luxiere was in the infirmary because of his leg. The quiet was an odd sensation to him after having shared this room with several others during the past twelve weeks. He almost missed the sound of snoring young men filling the room.

Feeling very hungry, but still too tired to get up, Zack sagged back into his pillow with a heavy sigh. He had slept so deep that he hadn't dreamt, but the he was sure he would in the future. The exam had proven to be of an entirely different level than expected and he knew he had to get through it and give it a place. Memories of those few days locked up flashed in front of him, with Luxiere getting shot being most clear in his mind.

He felt doubt creep up on him again. Though very realistic the exam had been nothing more than that, an exam. If he got rattled during a relatively controlled situation, then how would he deal with it if he ever got into one for real? With AVALANCHE continuing to terrorize the city the possibility of a kidnap was quite real.

For a moment he felt foolish. On one end for having these glorious dreams of being a SOLDIER and becoming a hero. There was no glory in this. At least not really. Perhaps he should have stayed back in Nibelheim and worked on getting Cloud better there. On the other end he felt foolish for thinking like this. He had known that joining SOLDIER meant battles, hardships and hard work. It was okay to feel disheartened, but better to find out during an exam rather than out there on the field for real. That was probably part of the exam's goal.

"Still thinking about the exam?" Kunsel's voice sounded from next to him.

Zack turned his head with a frown, "I thought you were sleeping."

"I wasn't." Kunsel revealed, "At least not for the past half hour. I was awake before you were actually."

Zack hummed but offered no other reply. Kunsel leaned up on his elbows, "You haven't answered my question though."

"It's nothing."

"Don't lie to me Zack. I've seen you being troubled often enough now. I know when something's on your mind."

Zack didn't reply immediately, instead letting the words sink in. It was true the Kunsel had seen him in both his best and worst moments. The fact that his friend had learned to read him so well and tried to get him to talk made him appreciate him all the more. It made it easier to speak his mind when prodded.

"We barely made it out alive."

"True." Kunsel confessed, agreeing to the statement much to Zack's surprise rather than challenge it, "It certainly wasn't the most glamorous of escapes." He then shifted so he was sitting on the edge of his bunk, "But the point is that we did get out. We escaped and got back to base. Thanks to us they were able to organise a 'rescue party'. The others will be home too before the day's out."

"It's only because you remembered how to get out of the caves. You were also the one knowing what way to go and where to find a hiding place when we needed it."

"Give yourself some credit too. You were the one who cared so much about our welfare that you reached your limit break and gave us a way to escape in the first place. You were the one keeping us together as we were on the run. You were the one refusing to leave Luxiere behind even though he was slowing us down."

"But that limit break was a total coincidence! I couldn't even come up with a decent foolproof plan!" Zack disagreed vehemently.

"Like the plans Luxiere or I came up with were great." Kunsel rolled his eyes, getting annoyed with Zack's self-destructive thoughts, "Face it Zack, we were in a very tough spot with only very few options. Yeah you could have been more assertive in trying some of those ideas out. But we'll never know whether they would have worked and gotten us out sooner. For all we know sitting back and abide out time was the best thing we could have done.

"The most important thing is that we got out in the first place, and that you had a big part in that success. Now stop wallowing in self pity and accept the facts."

Zack fell silent. Kunsel's words got him thinking again. It was difficult for him to accept it, but deep down inside he knew Kunsel was right. The events were simply weighing heavily on his emotions. Whether he was truly SOLDIER material would show in how well he could put this behind himself. He needed to try and accept it and learn from the experience.

He could only hope the exam committee would agree with Kunsel's assessment. He simply couldn't deny he still wanted to be in SOLDIER despite this experience and his subsequent doubts.

0o0o0

**A/N: **Whee! They got out! I personally feel that this chapter is a bit of a mess. To me it feels like I describe a character a certain way, but let him respond in dialogue completely differently.

But in any case the SOLDIER programme will be finally over now. We're moving on to the final arc of this story. There's still quite a bit that's left and certain things from before are going to come back for the final stretch. Let's get this show on the road.

Until next time! Leave a review on your way out please!


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: **Welcome to chapter 38 of Fractured Love!

Welp, I think there won't be many surprises in this chapter, but I think it does have some interesting titbits in it. Anyway it'll set the stage for a very important event that will be one of the final turning points in this story. The end is finally getting in sight. Get ready for the last stretch of this story.

Without any further ado, I'll let you get to reading. Remember, I do not own FF7 or any of its characters, Zack and Cloud rock, and Sephiroth is the best antagonist ever created.

Enjoy!

0o0o0

**Chapter 38**

"Here you go Cloud." Tifa said as she handed the blonde a glass of water.

"Thanks Tifa." He replied as he took the glass from her.

He didn't notice how the girl's other hand, which she had placed on his shoulder as she bend over to hand him the beverage, lingered longer than was necessary. It was the same way how he didn't notice the look in her eyes as she watched him take a thirsty gulp before putting the glass aside so he could continue with what he was doing.

Tifa briefly bit her bottom lip as she retracted her hand and clasped it together with the other in front of her. Cloud was working on fixing the tab. It still worked fine as long as the container was full, but after pouring a few beers it would start to sputter. It was a job that required the blonde to really search for the problem and then try fixing it. No wonder he was too focussed to notice the small affectionate touch she had given him.

But what made her look at him with a slightly hurt expression wasn't born from him not noticing this particular touch. Over the past few weeks she had been given him more hints that should make him notice her feelings towards him. She would touch him whenever she could. They were mostly innocent touches, like a hand on his back, a squeeze in his shoulder or she would deliberately touch his hand if she handed him something. She would also shoot him plenty of smiles, particularly when he was looking at her.

Yet despite all that, he didn't seem to respond to them for one bit. Though he would now often smile back, it just wasn't in the same way. He wouldn't react to any form of touch, or initiate his own. It was almost like he was oblivious to what Tifa was trying to do, and it made her worry. Was he truly simply dense in that sense and did she need to make it more obvious, or was he simply not interested in her in that way?

It was very difficult for her to judge which of the two answers was right. Though Cloud had been doing very well these past few weeks he still seemed to be emotionally distant. It wasn't just towards her, but towards everything. It was like he sometimes didn't know how to respond to something. As if he instinctively wanted to respond one way, but wound up respond in a completely different way. Perhaps he was simply confused about his emotions, and that made him choose to actively ignore the gestures, because he didn't know how wanted to interpret them.

All of these options didn't make it one bit easier for Tifa. If the blonde was simply oblivious, the she needed to be more obvious. But if he was confused about how he felt, being more obvious might only serve to scare him away. If he simply didn't feel that for her then it would just be awkward. Either way it would mean their current relationship would change. The fact that they lived and worked together in the same place would only serve to make it even more difficult for them. Though Cloud was functioning well enough now, Tifa felt that he wouldn't be able to be on his own.

And so she chose to nothing other than what she'd been doing for now. Though it was difficult for her it was all she could do for now. At least he didn't reject her advances, so she had that much to keep her hopes up.

0o0o0

There was less of a buzz in the Shinra barracks than usual. By now all of the cadets had returned safely back from their exam. The experience had served to dampen a lot of the mood though. Zack found he wasn't the only one affected by the harsh situation they had been put in and the violence they had been exposed to. The fact that about a third of all the cadets were currently in the infirmary recovering from the various wounds they'd suffered didn't really serve to lighten the mood. Not even the fact that they would be getting the overall results any moment now could raise their spirits.

Zack too was quiet. He had been ever since their escape and return to base. The last two days had been spent coping with his memories and the doubts he was feeling. Thanks to Kunsel they had lessened somewhat, but they still remained. He feared that it would be a while before he could fully put it behind himself.

Everyone's pensive moods was interrupted by Shuryou stepping into the room. As had become customary for the cadets they all stopped what they were doing and snapped at attention. The CO took a brief moment to look around the room with a approving expression on his face.

"The results of your exam are in. I'm proud to inform you that you've all passed." He paused as he allowed the words to sink in. He noticed that a few of the cadets were unable to resist cracking a small smile, but didn't comment on it this time, "The board has deemed the qualities and results of not one but two cadets to be of SOLDIER standards. Both cadets belong to this barrack." Another pause as he surveyed the room to spot the two cadets, "Cadets Fair and Shiru. Though your individual talents lie in different field, you have both performed well in the regular exams. But the fact that your team was the only one that managed to escape, avoid getting captured again and make it back to base was received in high spirits by not only me but the entirety of the board. We all feel that you will make fine SOLDIERS."

"Sir, thank you sir!" Zack and Kunsel replied at the same time.

"I expect to see the two of you in my office at 18 hundred hours for some special briefing. As for the rest of you the official graduation will be tonight at 19 hundred hours in the auditorium. After that you will all be free during the weekend to visit your family and friends before starting at your new stations on Monday. These will be my final orders to you all. Next time we meet it'll be in the field. Dismissed!"

With those words he turned around and left the room again. Now that they were free to talk again, the buzz was actually increasing. The cadets congratulated each other and made plans to go partying during the weekend. Zack and Kunsel in particular received many pats on the shoulder and congratulations. Both young men were slightly stunned. Even Zack, who had been expected to promote directly into SOLDIER since midterms could hardly believe it. He felt like he had screwed up so much, and yet he was given this exclusive opportunity anyway. Kunsel on the other hand had fully expected to join the militia first, but now he got the same opportunity.

0o0o0

At exactly 18 hundred hours Kunsel knocked on the door to Shuryou's office. They were allowed admittance immediately and found the room to be occupied not only by their CO, but no one other than Commander Angeal as well. The latter was smiling at the two new recruits, putting them both at ease.

"Have a seat gentlemen." Shuryou invited, gesturing to the two vacant seats in front of his desk. The two did as they were told before the CO continued, "As you know you have been chosen to be given the rare opportunity to promote directly into the SOLDIER ranks. This is an exclusive opportunity that many would die for. It means that you have shown enough skill to function among Shinra's elite."

"Joining our ranks is a great honour." Angeal added, "But it also comes with many responsibilities. As such you will be privy to some confidential information. Information that should not be shared unless with other SOLDIERs or high ranking Shinra personnel."

"Choosing to join SOLDIER is also a choice you make for life. Once you'll decide to join our ranks the only way to leave is either through death while serving the company, or from old age in some office chair."

"As you can hear, this is not a choice to make lightly." Angeal briefly looked at both young men to make sure their words were understood and taken seriously, "Though joining SOLDIER will make sure you'll be set up for life, and you'll have all the benefits that goes with the station, you must be absolutely sure you really want this before signing up for real."

"This is why you have been called to my office before graduation. You both have a choice right now." Shuryou said as he pushed two small stacks of paper towards the two, "You can either choose to stay here and sign this contract, or you can walk out that door and leave this opportunity behind. You can choose to join the other cadets at graduation and Shinra militia instead, or leave the company altogether. You will forever lose this opportunity though."

Zack was eager to pick up a nearby pen and sign the contract. This was the moment he had been waiting for all his life. Of course he was going to take the damn chance now that he had it. He'd sacrificed enough.

Before he could pick up the pen thou, Kunsel stopped him by speaking up, "What are these benefits?"

"You're doubting about joining Kunsel?" Zack asked bewildered.

"Actually, cadet Shiru asks a very good question." Angeal said with approval, "Though joining SOLDIER is a dream for many who come here, only a few understand what it really means to be one. There's only so much we can teach you during the programme, since many of the reasons why SOLDIER is so exclusive is sensitive information. As such it's a good thing to want to find out as much as you can before signing that paper."

"The Commander is right." Shuryou added with a small smile, something rarely seen on the man's face, "I also fully expected you to ask Shiru. Your ability to gather and remember important information is priceless. Though at first we feared that your physical condition wasn't going to be good enough, you've made some massive improvements since midterm. Plus, your abilities were vital in getting out of the caves successfully during the exam. This is the reason why you're here next to Fair.

"To answer your question though," Shuryou continued, "The benefits include that Shinra will provide for anything you'll need. You will be assigned personal quarters right here in the Shinra building, and the SOLDIER cafeteria is always open should you require something to eat. We also have excellent medical, training and relaxation facilities. You will be given free time which you can spend as you like - even if it's outside of headquarters – provided you do not do anything to incriminate SOLDIER's or Shinra's reputation. This includes having weekends and holidays."

"When will we be sent on missions?" Zack was suddenly eager to know.

"A good question as well." Angeal praised, "After joining you'll first be going to an adjustment phase. During this time you will be assigned a mentor to help you out with any questions you have and to get you set up on a personal training schedule so you can continue to hone your abilities. If everything goes well you'll be going on your first missions after about two weeks."

"What kind of missions will we be sent on?" Kunsel asked this time.

Angeal answered this question too, "They will be small missions at first. For example, you might be assigned to aid the militia in regular patrol duty in the city, or are tasked with disposing of some low level monsters in the area. Anything to get your experience up without throwing you for the wolves. As you continue to perform well though, you'll be assigned to increasingly tougher and more challenging missions. Continue to grow and you'll eventually even be promoted to Second Class."

"How long does it take to promote?" Zack wondered.

"It differs greatly per individual, and largely has to do with what you want to specialize in." Shuryou explained, "For example, I personally have the skill and experience to promote to Second Class, and the promotion has been offered to me a few times already. However, I enjoy training new cadets more than I do leading other SOLDIERs on missions. I wouldn't be able to do what I like if I took the promotion, so I chose to remain a Third Class for now."

"So the different classes aren't just a reflection of skill level?" Kunsel wondered this time.

"Indeed." Angeal nodded, "Though it is an indication of how skilled someone is, it is largely also to divide different responsibilities. SOLDIER is basically a small organisation within Shinra, and we have to make sure everything runs smoothly."

"So, how are these responsibilities divided then?" Kunsel continued to ask.

Angeal continued to answer, "Third Classes are basically the closest link between SOLDIER and the common people. They are responsible for training new cadets and are most likely seen working together with the militia, though they also do get sent on more important missions. Second Classes form the core of the organisation itself. They man the Comm and keep track of all the missions, providing aid from within the base. They are also the ones who are dispatched on the majority of missions, even lead a small group of other SOLDIERs. The First Classes are only few in number. We take care of the majority of the necessary administration. This means we review reports of completed missions and issue out new ones. Naturally we are responsible for taking on the really challenging or strictly confidential missions."

Zack face fell a bit, "Woah, I never knew I'd wind up sitting behind a desk more often than being out in the field."

"You'd be surprised at how valuable these extra tasks are Fair." Shuryou disagreed, "Not only will they keep you occupied while not being on a mission, but they are also an important part of your training. You can always simply train to become stronger or more skilled at fighting, but training young cadets or manning the Comm will teach you more about leadership than knowing the SMC by heart ever could. I personally find it more rewarding to have cadets exceed their own expectations and become trustworthy SOLDIERs than to go out there and kill some strong monster."

The room fell silent after that. The two young men had run out of questions or comments. Both were now mulling over what had been revealed to them. Kunsel had been aware of some of the information provided to them, since everything that had been told here wasn't confidential. Still, it was nice to have everything confirmed like this.

For Zack on the other hand most of it was new. Naturally he was aware that SOLDIERs were housed at the Shinra Building. He had been using a SOLDIER apartment during the first few days after his arrival in Midgar after all. Yet he hadn't been aware of the additional duties a SOLDIER would have. All he'd ever thought about was becoming a hero, and he was pretty sure that happened in the field, and not behind a desk. He did understand what Shuryou was saying though. He only had to compare himself to Kunsel to see how they would both be suited for different jobs. As long as they would both be allowed to work towards their aspirations, everything would be fine.

"If there are no more questions gentlemen, then I ask you to make your decision right now." Shuryou said while gesturing towards the unsigned contracts still lying on his desk, "Either sign that and join us, or walk away. Just rest assured you wouldn't be the first one taking the second option."

Zack didn't hesitate any longer and grabbed a nearby pen to sign his copy. After all, this was all he'd dreamed of ever since he was a child. He wouldn't know what else to do if he weren't to sign. He could go back to Tifa and Cloud and work at Seventh Heaven, but he was sure that he simply couldn't do that for the rest of his life. If life as a shopkeeper had taught him one thing, then it was that he wasn't suited for sitting behind a counter or a desk. He needed to be out there, and SOLDIER would offer that for him.

After signing it he looked to his left, seeing Kunsel sign his own copy. The two looked at each other and smiled. They were going to stay in this together it seemed.

0o0o0

Tifa woke up with worry on her mind that morning. It had kept her up for most of the night. Even in her sleep her worries plagued her and made her restless.

This sudden contrast of her mood compared to the past few weeks was due to a letter they'd received a few days earlier. It stated that Zack had successfully graduated the SOLDIER programme. Not only that, he was even directly promoted into SOLDIER. This was happy news at first, until Tifa showed the letter to Cloud.

Cloud had started reading the letter with a neutral expression on his face, "Did they deliver this wrong?" He wondered after he was done.

Tifa had looked at him confused, "Why do you say that?"

"There's no Zack Fair living here."

At that point Tifa knew that something was seriously wrong. Though she had questioned Cloud's recollection of his past for a while now, this came as rather unexpected. It also hadn't been the first time he had trouble remembering who Zack was, but back then he at least realised it was someone he was supposed to know, and hearing his name would usually jog his memory. This time however there was none of that going on. Cloud was completely blank.

The genuine look of no recognition and confusion was heartbreaking to see. Still Tifa had to quickly decide whether to keep him out of the loop or make the blonde remember his best friend. As she debated this the moments in which Cloud had struggled with conflicting memories flashed before her eyes. Though he tried to hide them, she knew he would get terrible headaches and bouts of confusion that made him draw into himself. She really hated seeing him like this, even though he wasn't aware of her watching him. So in the end she decided to go with the former option. All she needed to do was agree with Cloud's assessment. He didn't question it further and let it slide. This was so much easier than face the confrontation.

But ever since that day Tifa had been worried. The letter had also said that the former cadets were allowed a whole weekend away from base to visit family and friends before they would start at their new stations. She had no doubt Zack would be coming to visit them. The question was, how was Cloud going to respond to seeing him?

For a long while she'd thought about what she could do. She'd considered telling Cloud about Zack after all, but she hadn't been able to gather the guts for it. She also thought about whether there was a way to avoid having the two meet. With their friend coming over for an entire weekend that was going to be impossible though. She even thought about running away. She had been able to save up some money with running the bar. They could spend that on a brief holiday. But even that idea, as solid as it sounded to her at some point, was shoved aside. They would be running away from the inevitable. She knew Zack would be given more opportunities to visit them from now on, and they couldn't run and hide forever. Simply packing up and leave for good also wasn't an option. For one she'd grown to love Seventh Heaven and the people of the slums. But the other reason was that she simply couldn't abandon a friend just like that. Besides, the bar was on his name, so he technically owned everything they had.

That left no other choice than to just let whatever was going to happen happen. It brought a lot of worries and fears with it, but she would have to be strong and endure.

0o0o0

That same morning was no different to Cloud than all the others. He wasn't aware that something was afoot, although he had noticed that Tifa had been acting a bit weird lately. He hadn't bothered to ask though. He felt that the girl would come to him if she really wanted to talk. He wasn't really good at initiating that sort of thing.

Besides, his mind had also been occupied with other thoughts lately. Ever since they had received that strange letter he had felt that he was missing something. For as far as he knew they both knew no one named Zack, and yet the letter had been addressed specifically to them. It wasn't just the address, which could have been an honest mistake, but rather the way the letter had started with 'Dear Ms Lockheart and Mr Strife'. It was just too specific, but why would Shinra address a letter to them?

For a moment he had entertained the idea that some patron of theirs had decided to join this programme, and had used Seventh Heaven and its owners as a false address and contact information. He quickly disregarded the idea though. All of their regulars were still here, and he didn't think anyone even knew their surnames. That would mean that someone they knew well had just become a SOLDIER. But if that was the case, then why didn't he remember them?

Secretly Cloud had been doing some snooping around. He tried finding out more about this SOLDIER programme while Tifa wasn't around. He found out what SOLDIER was, and that there was a special training programme that would select individuals suited for this group. He calculated back to when the current programme had started, and concluded that it fell within a time period that was rather foggy in his mind. He did have trouble remembering much about anything from before the past few weeks, though strangely other memories from his childhood seemed as clear as if they'd just happened.

But his quick research also suggested that Tifa might have been keeping information from him. Though she had shown him the letter, she hadn't gone against his suggestion that the letter was delivered to the wrong address. She also didn't address the matter any more after that. Cloud trusted her to be honest with him, but the evidence was slowly piling up against her.

He had been meaning to challenge his friend about this Zack person. Yet he hadn't up to this day. He felt that it might lead to an argument, and that was something Cloud really didn't want to happen. He knew that he owed a lot to Tifa. For what he wasn't really sure, but perhaps that was entirely the point. With his memory in a bit of a confusing mess, there was no telling what had happened to him. In any case he did know that Tifa was there to take care of him, even though he hid a lot of his troubles from her.

0o0o0

It felt strange to be standing in front of the doors to Seventh Heaven. Though it hadn't been twelve weeks since Zack'd been here - which was the case for his fellow graduates who were going home for the weekend – it still felt as if he'd been gone that long. He knew he had changed a lot in the past weeks he hadn't been home. Most notably the final exam had made a major impact on him. That alone made him nervous to step through those doors. The fact that he also had no clue about what he was going to find there didn't help at all with his nerves.

Zack let out a deep sigh as he hoisted his bag on his shoulder. There was no time like the present. So instead of shifting nervously any longer, he took his keys from his pocket and opened the door.

0o0o0

**A/N: **Yep…that definitely a cliff hanger there. Sorry guys and girls, but the confrontation will have to wait until the next chapter. What'll happen to Cloud once he sees Zack again? Perhaps Tifa might even be able to prevent it. In any case it's going to be the biggest and most important turning point in this story. It'll be one of two catalysts that will push this plot towards its inevitable end. Cue ominous music.

Until next time! Leave a review on your way out please!


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: **Welcome to chapter 39 of Fractured Love!

Sorry about being a day late. Had a busy weekend, but I did remember to update. I'm not going to leave you in suspense any longer. Be prepared for Cloud's confrontation with Zack after he got off the Mako and forgot about him completely.

Without any further ado, I'll let you get to reading. Remember, I do not own FF7 or any of its characters, Zack and Cloud rock, and Sephiroth is the best antagonist ever created.

Enjoy!

0o0o0

**Chapter 39**

"Hello? Anyone home?" Zack called out upon entering the quiet bar.

Rapid footsteps rushed down the stairs. Judging from the sound Zack identified them to be belonging to Tifa. Sure enough the girl's head popped out of the doorway to the stairs a second later.

"Oh, hi Zack. Welcome home."

The way she said it sounded odd to Zack. It was like she wasn't really happy to see him. He regarded her a bit more thoroughly and could tell that the girl seemed a bit nervous and rushed. With what he knew about the situation last time he was here, he started to worry instantly.

"Where's Cloud?"

"He's upstairs." Tifa answered quickly.

"Is he alright?"

"He's fine. He's been helping me with some of the financial administration for the bar. He should be down soon."

There were two things that sounded odd to Zack in that statement. For one it was odd to hear that Cloud was all right for once. The second one was that he was apparently helping Tifa in keeping the bar running smoothly. That was something he'd never done before for as far as he knew. Though the thought of both things being true should make him happy, his doubts about the truth of her words kept him sceptical.

"I would like to see him right now actually."

Tifa turned a bit angry at that, "Don't you trust my word for it Zack? When have I ever lied to you about Cloud? Besides, we were working on a rather difficult calculation that needed his attention right now. He'll be back down once he's done."

Zack felt a bit guilty at the accusation. Truthfully she had always been honest with him about their friend. Considering he hadn't been honest to her about certain aspects of his care for Cloud only served to make it worse. Though he was still feeling that she wasn't completely honest this time, he decided not to press the issue for now.

"I'm sorry, but I haven't seen you both in a few weeks. I'm just curious about how the two of you have been doing."

Tifa continued to stand in the doorway leading to the stairs, as if blocking the way even though Zack didn't make any move to push her aside and go upstairs. She crossed her arms as an uncomfortable feeling welled up in her stomach, but she answered anyway, "It's been hard without your help, but we've been doing fine. Cloud has gotten a lot better."

"Is he still getting therapy?"

"…no. It wasn't necessary anymore."

Zack didn't miss the slight hesitation as she said that. It made him wonder about the implications the reply had. He remembered that he and the girl had fought about Cloud's medicine last time he'd seen them. Tifa had been adamant about the pills being harmful to their friend because it gave him these weird episodes that Vincent had identified as him detoxing. The way the brunette had offered her reply made him think that there was more to it than that everything had simply gotten better over time. What was she hiding?

"So he's gotten better then?" He asked, pretending to be oblivious to the girl's behaviour.

"Pretty much yeah. It's still difficult sometimes, but there's nothing more Lucrecia could do for him."

"And he's been helping you out at the bar?"

"Yeah, he helps out pretty much every night when it's busy. He's also been helping me out with other things around the place. He takes a lot out of my hands and has been a great help."

"That's good to hear."

A silence fell between the two. Zack didn't know anything more to ask that would make him feel better about what was going on. He just wanted to see Cloud, and he was unsure of how to get Tifa to let him see his best friend.

Tifa just wanted to stretch this conversation for as long as she could, so she quickly thought about something to say, "We got a letter that said that you made it into SOLDIER. Congratulations Zack. I knew you could do it."

"Thanks." Zack offered as his only reply.

"So, when will you go on your first mission?"

"About two weeks from now."

"Wow! So soon already?"

"You wouldn't believe what they've already put us through during the exam. Compared to that the first missions should be a breeze."

"Really? Tell me about it. I would love to hear it." Tifa said with a noticeable amount of elation. This would buy her time.

But Zack wasn't falling for it, "It's a long story I would rather only tell once. So how much longer will Cloud be busy anyways?"

"It could still take a little while. He's not the fastest with these kinds of things." Tifa then gestured to the kitchen, "Why don't you sit down and have a drink while we wait? You can talk to me about other things in the meantime."

Now Zack was certain that she was keeping him from going upstairs. He really wondered what it was. Still he didn't want to get physical in this situation and push Tifa aside to grant him entry. Though training with Zangan had obviously given the girl a lot more muscle and no doubt skill to stand up against him, she was most likely no match for his own skills. But that was besides the point. He shouldn't have to force his way through.

For a brief moment he wished Kunsel was here. He was much better at diplomacy than he was, so he would probably have better luck in getting Tifa to cooperate. Then again, Zack was much more familiar with the situation than Kunsel was, so he should be able to handle this.

"Why don't you go back up and help him out? He'll be done quicker that way." He suggested.

"But…it would be rude of me to leave a guest alone by himself." The girl tried to protest.

"A guest? Tifa I technically own this place and still regard it as my home. Since when am I considered a guest?"

"Well I…uh…"

Zack knew he had her backed into a corner now, "Just tell me what's going on here Tifa. You've been trying to keep me from seeing Cloud. Why is that?"

The girl sighed in defeat, knowing there was no getting out of it. She knew her last ditch plan wasn't going to last her forever, but she'd hoped it would have bought her some time. She actually hadn't been lying about Cloud working on their finances upstairs. But she had made sure the numbers were jumbled up a bit so it would take the blonde some more time in sorting them out. Precious time he wouldn't have to be facing Zack.

"Alright." She conceded, "Yes, I was hoping to keep you away from Cloud for a little while longer."

"Why?" Zack demanded to know.

"A lot has happened in the past few weeks. There has been a significant change in Cloud and I'm not sure whether it's a good idea for the two of you to see each other right now."

Zack rose an eyebrow, "What kind of change?"

"Remember last time when we argued about Cloud's condition and that I was worried about the green glow in his eyes?"

Zack nodded. The memory was ingrained into his own mind.

"Well, I went to demand some answers from Lucrecia. I found out that Cloud's medicine had been tainted with Mako."

"Mako?!" Zack exclaimed.

Tifa nodded, "Yes, so I withdrew him from his therapy right away and made him stop taking his medicine."

"How did he respond to that?"

"Less bad that you might think. He was sick for about a week, but has been fine for the most part after that."

"But, if he's been doing fine, then why won't you let me see him?"

"I said for the most part." Tifa clutched her crossed elbows more tightly, "It seems his memory has been a bit screwed. He's remembering things he shouldn't and not remembering things he should. For example he's not remembering you at all."

Zack briefly fell silent. On one end he was a bit stunned by the revelation. Though Cloud had had problems with his memory before, Tifa made it sound like this time it was more definitive. Also, he wasn't sure what she was implying. Even if Cloud couldn't remember him, why would it be a problem if they saw each other right now?

"Still, I don't see why you won't let me see him right now."

The girl bit her bottom lip and briefly hesitated before answering. There was no more reason to lie or try and change the subject now however, so she'd best be honest. That didn't make saying it out loud any easier though.

"Sometimes I feel that the Cloud I'm living with is not the real Cloud. I'm happy that he's fine, but at the same time I'm confused when he doesn't respond the way I expect him to. Instead of him it's like he's…you."

"Me?" Zack wondered in confusion.

Tifa nodded, a torn expression on her face, "He often remembers things from his past that I know are about you, and not about him. But he remembers it as if it was him. And when things don't add up he gets a severe headache. After that he will admit to the mistake, but comes up with a new story that still doesn't add up."

"So…he basically thinks he's me then?"

"Kinda. He still knows he's Cloud, but he acts more like you and claims your memories as his own." She looked at him imploringly then, "And I fear about what will happen if he actually meets you."

"Gaia…" Zack swore softly as he raked his fingers through his hair.

He suddenly felt nauseous and weak. He quickly pulled out a nearby chair and sat down in it. The entire situation came crashing down on him and he didn't know what to think. On one end he could understand where Tifa was coming from. Compared to how Cloud was back when they were still living in Nibelheim it sounded like he was doing much better. On the other hand he was basically running on a borrowed personality, and it was uncertain how long it would keep him going. Them meeting could be the drop that spilled the bucket. And what would happen to the blonde then?

But this also meant that for the sake of his best friend Zack had better never see him again. And that was something he couldn't bear the thought of. Though he had often felt awkward around his best friend, even ran away from him, he couldn't deny that he still felt connected to him. The same thing that had drawn him to the blonde all those years ago when they were still young children always made him come back eventually today.

"You understand now Zack?" Tifa asked softly when Zack didn't respond anymore.

"Yeah…" Zack replied equally soft, "But I don't want to understand it though."

"I know. I would like nothing more to have Cloud – the real Cloud – back, but for now this is the best I can get, and I don't want to ruin it."

Zack looked up with a frown, looking at the girl closely, "You still like him, don't you?"

She couldn't help the slight blush that crept over her face and she silently nodded, "And I don't want to see him hurt in any way."

"But for how long can you keep that up?"

Tifa looked away and didn't answer. Too afraid of the truth she knew to be true deep inside her heart.

Zack continued instead, "Now that I'm in SOLDIER I will have time of regularly. I was planning on spending some of that time with the two of you. You can't keep Cloud and me apart forever Tifa. And besides, one way or the other Cloud is probably not going to be able to keep this up forever as well. Even if you keep things from him and keep us apart, the truth will catch up eventually."

"You don't know that!" Tifa protested with tears in her eyes, "He's fine as long as I don't talk to him about the past."

"So your friendship, relationship, or whatever you want to call it will be based on lies? Is that fair to him?"

"You don't understand! You haven't been here while Cloud was slowly getting poisoned by the Mako. You weren't here when I sat beside him as he lay practically comatose after I took him off the meds. You weren't here as I finally witnessed him getting through his days without any problems."

"No I haven't." Zack conceded, "But I was there when Cloud's father died. I was there as he slowly withdrew into himself. I was there when his mother was sick and she eventually passed away. I was there to pick him back up and give him a home."

"That's different."

"Is it? Just before we came to Midgar you told me that the way I took care of Cloud, even though it was with the best intentions, might not be what was best for him. Right now I am accusing you of the very same thing."

Tifa had no argument to throw back at him, so she remained silent. She realised the truth of his words, but at the same time didn't want them to be true. She was relatively happy in the little world she'd created, and all she saw as an alternative was more agony. Hadn't they gone through enough already? Couldn't they for once get a break?

"Tifa?" A voice called from the stairway.

Apparently the answer to those questions was no. Both Tifa and Zack turned their attention to the stairs. Zack's view was blocked, but Tifa could see their blonde friend standing halfway down it with slight uncertainty.

"Who are you talking to? Is there any problem?" Cloud asked.

Tifa had a choice to make right then, but found that her instincts had already made it, "I'm fine Cloud. I'll be back up to help you in a moment."

Despite the small smile she even shot him, Tifa could see that Cloud was not convinced. The blonde noticed her tense posture. He knew she could take care of herself. She had shown plenty of times that her lessons with Zangan made sure she could fend off any troublemakers. If she was simply dealing with an unruly person in her bar she would have shown him out long ago. But the fact that she hadn't and looked so small at that point made him conclude that something different was going on. So instead of listening to her and going back up, he moved down and peeked around the corner.

Tifa took a step in an effort to block his view, but Cloud gently pushed her aside, "Is this guy giving you any trouble Tifa?" He asked.

The girl didn't answer, but instead held her breath as she witnessed how the two young men locked their eyes. Zack was very much the same. He didn't say anything, but rather waited for what kind of reaction his best friend would give.

A few seconds ticked away, though they felt like hours to Zack and Tifa. They anxiously looked as Cloud's curious face slowly twisted into that of pain. It was what Tifa had come to recognise as her friend struggling with a memory.

Cloud grabbed his head with both hands and shut his eyes in pain. He didn't even notice how he fell back on the stairs and ended up in a sitting position. Distorted images of memories flashed before his eyes. He was back in the white room inside of his mind. He was looking at the canvas in front of him again. It was different from the last time he'd seen it, which was just before he woke up. Back then there had only been a few tears left through which the green smoke poured. As he was watching now though, new tears were ripping through.

He watched with a horrified expression. With the canvas ripped and oddly coloured as it was he cherished every single memory he had. Now he saw them vanish right in front of him. He ran up to the canvas, using his hands in an effort to keep the tears together and the smoke from getting out. It was a vain attempt though. Once torn there was no repairing it, and even though his hands might keep the canvas from tearing a little longer in one place, the smoke would continue to slice through somewhere else. He panicked as he helplessly watched the scene unfold in front of him.

"No…please no…please…" He whimpered, "My name is Cloud. I come from Nibelheim. I live with my friend Tifa in Midgar. We run a bar called Seventh Heaven together."

He spoke the words in the hope that he would retain those memories. But funnily enough those facts came easily to him. The parts of the canvas that represented those memories were also untouched and seemingly not under any stress as well. It made him fell a little bit relieved that he could still remember this, but his relief was soon washed away as a soft, whispering voice suddenly sounded around him.

"Why did you come to Midgar?" It whispered.

Cloud opened his mouth to answer the question, but found the answer eluding him. Why did they come to Midgar? He tried to think back to that time, but he couldn't even think of _when_ they'd come to the city in the first place.

Suddenly a bubble appeared in front of him, once again filled with a sound he could not understand in its present form. He quickly reached out to pop it, desperate for an answer.

"Oh please don't tell me he has to go back to Lucrecia!" Tifa's voice said in desperation.

Lucrecia…the name certainly rang a bell. Cloud glanced back up to the canvas. His eyes immediately found the place where the memory of this woman resided. It had a few tiny tears, but was otherwise still discernable. A middle-aged woman with tall brown hair held up in a high ponytail. She wore glasses on her face and regarded him with a professionalism that also seemed guarded.

"_This is diazepam." She started to explain as she placed the small box in front of her, "It's a sedative that will help you relax and reduce the chances of an anxiety attack. I want you to start off tomorrow by taking one tablet twice a day, one in the morning, and one in the evening. If you feel like you're going to have an attack regardless of the medicine, you can take another one. Just make sure you don't take more than four during the day."_

The memory did not startle Cloud much at first. He remembered the pills he'd taken. At least he knew where he actually got them from. But what did startle him was that it wasn't his own hand that grabbed the box, but someone else's.

"_Are there any side effects to this stuff?" _He heard the other person say.

The voice sounded strangely familiar to him, but no matter how hard he stared at the canvas, he couldn't gat more than a blurry image from it. Who was this person?

Another bubble floated by. He reached out to pop it, but hesitated. Though he couldn't understand the sound it held, he could hear that this one contained a different voice. This one was much lower in pitch, typical for a man. He expected it to be from this mysterious person. On one end he really wanted to find out who he was, but on the other end feared the answer. Something was blocking him. It was a pain buried deep inside that he knew not the source of, but understood to be connected to this person. If scratching the surface to this person's identity was this painful already, then was it worth it to pop the bubble?

"Yes." He whispered to himself, "I need to know."

He popped the bubble, "This is not a normal panic attack. I don't think even genuine pills could help him right now."

So this person knew about the pills he'd taken. He also compared what he was going through now to a panic attack. It was that term that actually struck a cord within him. His eyes were drawn to another part of the canvas. It was more ripped than the previous part, so there was barely anything that he could make out of it, but there was one part.

"_Dooooon't caaare. It's noooot a criiiime. Youuuuu looooove meeee, riiiight Zaaaaack?"_

"_You're my best friend Cloud."_

"_Theeeeeen loooooove meeeeee!"_

Zack… There was that name again. So he did know this guy. As a matter of fact he…loved him? He didn't know for sure, but questioning it made more of the weird memory trickle through. He felt rather than heard warm and gentle hands on his body. He felt how the made him feel safe, how they made him forget his fears, if only for a little while.

So that had to be it right? Zack was his lover. The conclusion caused the canvas to change. A few rips and tears closed up again. Some seemed to make a solid recovery, while others still looked a bit odd. But cloud didn't care at that point. He smiled as he remembered little bits and pieces about Zack. The man he loved.

0o0o0

Zack and Tifa continued to watch anxiously as Cloud was visibly struggling with whatever he was experiencing. He still sat on the stairs. He was hunched over with his head clasped firmly in his hands. It was obvious that he was in pain and struggling with himself, but he wasn't responding to anything they were saying. Tifa felt that her worst fear had just come true, while Zack suddenly doubted his decision to go through with this.

After a few minutes Cloud finally stopped whimpering. He relaxed and looked back up. Zack and Tifa both didn't miss the bright green ring around his irises before is faded back to blue. But more importantly the blonde briefly stared at them as if getting his bearings. Then he suddenly smiled.

"Zack. Zack my love, you've finally returned." He said.

Zack flinched. What was Cloud talking about?

"You came back to me. I knew you would. You promised not to leave me after all."

Tifa didn't know what to think either. For weeks Cloud hadn't even so much as remembered a single thing about Zack, and now he was suddenly talking to him as if they were a couple.

"I got into SOLDIER." Was all Zack managed to say.

Cloud's eyebrows drew together again, and for a moment the other two feared he would get another attack. However, though Cloud did need a few seconds to register the information, his jumbled memories soon provided him with the answer this time.

"Yeah. You left to join, but promised you'd be back." Cloud's frown turned into a smile again, "And now you are here. With me." The blonde stood back up from his place on the stairs. He reached out and touched Zack's face, "I've waited so long for you. But now everything will be all right."

"Zack?" Tifa said anxiously and suspiciously, "What is he talking about?"

"I…I don't know."

"Don't be silly Zack." Cloud disagreed, "I've waited because I love you, and you came back because you love me. Now we can rebuild our relationship."

Cloud then moved in to kiss his friend. If they had been lovers, it would have been a perfectly normal gesture, but to Zack it was crossing the line. He realised then that Cloud was still messed up in his head, and was still as delusional about them as he had been before. The problem this time was however, that it happened right in front of Tifa. So he moved his head back, avoiding Cloud's advancing lips.

"Cloud stop it."

"Why? Can't I welcome my lover home with a kiss?"

"Lover?" Tifa echoed suspiciously.

Though she did know that Cloud was acting weird again, she didn't buy it this time that this was totally new. Even though they might be jumbled and misplaced, Cloud did base his actions and decisions on actual memories. If he was acting like this then it must have a real memory as its basis.

"He's just confused Tifa." Zack tried to desperately explain.

"No I'm not." Cloud said firmly, "I remember very well all the stuff that we've done together. You don't have to be ashamed of that Zack."

"You've slept with him?!" Tifa exclaimed, her mind understanding the implicit meaning of Cloud's words.

Two answers greeted her at the same time. Cloud's yes and Zack's no. But Tifa knew who to believe. She got very angry, "I knew it! I knew there was something off about your 'friendship'. You…you've been…that's just so wrong! Two boys should not be together. And you knew very well that I love him Zack. How could you?!"

Zack had no answer. The shame he'd always felt when he'd given into Cloud's whims came crashing down on him a hundred times worse. And the worst part was that he couldn't even deny Tifa's words. They had all been raised with conservative views about relationships. Cloud's mental issues simply didn't make him care enough about any morality on that part, and Zack had been too weak to stop it from happening.

"We did nothing wrong. We love each other Tifa." Cloud tried to protest.

"Love? How can two guys love each other? It's wrong Cloud!"

The vehement way in which Tifa spoke her words was too much for Cloud to argue against, so he fell silent. Zack too didn't offer any disagreement. He largely felt the same way after all, and the shame was too much to bear.

Instead of arguing he simply turned around and started walking away.

"No! Zack, please don't go. I need you!" Cloud desperately tried to stop him.

But Zack didn't offer any words back. Cloud continued to call after him. He would have followed him if he hadn't been restrained by Tifa.

"Let him go Cloud. We don't need him."

He wanted to protest, but the familiar panic only made him call after Zack. Even when his best friend had long left, he was still calling out.

0o0o0

**A/N: **The part where Tifa found out about the boys' intimacy is one that has been stuck into my head since I first started planning out this story. But now that I got there I feel that I rushed it a bit and made Tifa come off as a bit bitchy. Perhaps I will go back to it later and edit it a bit. I didn't really have the time to take another proper look at it once I was done.

This is a crucial part in the story though. Instead of getting back together as friends, Cloud and Zack have now been driven apart. Now how will they deal with it and will they ever make up? So many possibilities, but which one will I choose? I know, but do you? :P

Until next time! Leave a review on your way out please!


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: **Welcome to chapter 40 of Fractured Love!

I still haven't completely found my rhythm back, but I did manage to finish up this chapter for you guys. I expect 41 will come out as scheduled in another two weeks time. That should actually be just before I go on holiday. Hopefully I'll be able to fully catch up while I'm away. Hopefully I'll even manage to finish up this story by then. We'll see. But for now, let's finally continue with where I left it off before. Zack walked out on Cloud and Tifa while he was visiting them after graduating from the SOLDIER programme. How is that going to affect everyone?

Without any further ado, I'll let you get to reading. Remember, I do not own FF7 or any of its characters, Zack and Cloud rock, and Sephiroth is the best antagonist ever created.

Enjoy!

0o0o0

**Chapter 40**

It took a long while for Tifa to get Cloud to calm down again. The frustration led to anger. Anger towards Zack mostly. At that moment she resented him for what he'd done. She and Cloud were doing fine with just the two of them. But then Zack had to show back up and ruin everything by just being there. He should have listened to her and left before Cloud had decided to walk down those stairs.

But not only had Zack's appearance sent Cloud's senses into overload and made him regress, it had also caused a horrifying secret to come to light. Zack, a good friend, and Cloud, her love interest, had been…been… she didn't even want to finish that thought in her mind.

Ever since coming to Midgar she had suffered from a real culture shock. Though working on and in the bar had helped her ignore most of the erratic differences of clothing styles and sexual orientations around her, she was aware of them existing. Honestly it scared her. Nibelheim had always been a calm town with traditional thoughts and upbringings. Being slightly different from the others caused you to be shunned, so there was no place for people like this. That was the environment, morals and ideals that Tifa grew up with, and they were strong within her. To find out that her two friends had crossed a line that she felt was never meant to be crossed was a very difficult pill to swallow. So difficult in fact, that the frustration and resentment even bordered on hatred.

And it was with that feeling that she tried to help Cloud calm down, "Stop it Cloud! We don't need him!"

"No!" Cloud protested, "I love him. He promised he would never leave me. Why did he leave me?!"

"You can't love him Cloud. It's not possible."

He turned around to blink at her owlishly, "Why isn't that possible?"

"Because you're both boys Cloud, and two boys shouldn't love each other. Love is for between a man and a woman."

"But I need him." Cloud disagreed, "Only he can make me feel better. Only he can make me forget, even if it's only for a little while."

"That's just what he wanted you to believe Cloud." She replied bitterly, "I can do that a lot better than him."

A silence fell between the two of them then. Realising what she'd just said made Tifa blush and look away, while Cloud continued to look at her with a confused expression. Neither spoke for a few moments, not knowing what to say. Eventually Tifa clenched her fists and resolutely turned her still blushing face to meet his gaze.

"I am a girl. I have loved you ever since we were children. Only I can truly make you feel better." She said boldly, though her slightly wavering voice betrayed her lack of confidence behind those words.

Cloud was still too stunned to catch onto it though, "You…can make me feel…good?"

Tifa nodded, confidence growing, "Yes. If you'd just let me, then I can."

The blonde blinked a few more times. He then suddenly took Tifa's hand and started pulling her up the stairs. The girl was shocked by the sudden action. She wasn't sure what was going to happen, but she had an idea. It made her afraid. Her words had been spoken out of anger and frustration, not because she was sure she actually meant them. Besides, this wasn't the way she'd envisioned being with Cloud would be. She had always dreamt of romance that led to intimacy, but this felt more like she was a common whore at Wall Market at the Sector 6 slums.

Yet at the same time she was excited. Being with Cloud had been something she'd been dreaming of for a long time. It was a dream that she'd almost given up upon when the blonde hadn't been reacting to her advances. She was now finally going to get what she wanted…sort of. So she decided that she was just going to make the best out of it. Perhaps if she allowed this to happen right now, they would slowly be growing closer and her dreams of romance would simply be something for in their future.

0o0o0

Zack had nowhere else to go but back to Shinra headquarters. He walked there slowly, without any spring in his step and his head bowed down. He still felt the shame, but it was heavier than ever before. Not only was it the shame of actually having been sexually active with Cloud, but also the shame of Tifa finding out.

He didn't blame the girl for how she had reacted. After all, he had been brought up with the same traditional views as she was. If it hadn't been for the fact that it was the only way he knew how to truly calm Cloud down he would have never done it. Desperate times required desperate measures sometimes, though he knew he was weak for having given in that very first time.

Zack grimaced as he thought back about it. The feeling of powerlessness and being forced into doing things he didn't want to, made him angry. He ducked into a nearby alley and smashed his fist into a nearby trashcan. But that one fist wasn't enough. He raised his other one and smashed the trashcan again, and again and again. Though the can did dent under the force of his blows, it still hurt him like hell. He didn't care though. He even welcomed the pain, for his anger was not directed towards anyone else but himself. Flashes of his final exam – of which he still felt that he had lacked – only fuelled it.

He didn't even know for how long he'd been beating up the trashcan. He was suddenly brought back to reality by a large and firm hand on his shoulder. He turned around to tell whoever was behind him to fuck off. He even had half a mind to punch the guy in the face. But he stopped when he saw who it was.

"Commander Hewley…"

"Zack." Angeal replied back with a concerned look on his face, "What happened? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, sir." Zack replied through clenched teeth.

"I beg to differ." Angeal disagreed as he folded his arms, "People don't tend to beat up innocent trashcans for no reason, especially not you. Did something happen between you and Tifa and Cloud?"

Upon hearing those two names it seemed as if every bit of frustration-driven anger left Zack. He sagged back, leaning against the wall of the alley looking utterly defeated. That's how Angeal knew he was on the right track, though also realised that this was not the place to get the young man to talk.

"Come." He said instead, "I was on my way to grab a bite to eat at a place nearby. You look like you could use something."

After a brief moment of hesitation, Zack nodded. Angeal slowly turned around and left the alley. He looked over his shoulder to see Zack follow him dejectedly, like a lost puppy. He hoped that he could help him out. Not just because the young man could become a liability to SOLDIER while he was like this, but also because he was genuinely concerned about the wellbeing of others.

The Commander led the way to a café nearby. It was a small place that had a real homey feel to it, but Zack didn't register much of it as he continued to follow the man. Angeal got them a seat and ordered them both something to drink and eat. He then turned his attention right back to the young man sitting in front of him with his head still bowed.

He took a deep breath and asked, "So, what's going on Zack? What happened today?"

Finally Zack lifted his head. His despair was written all over his face. Though a part of him wanted to remain quiet, a bigger part of him wanted to talk to someone. And if he was to speak to anyone about his troubles, then Angeal would be the best choice he could ask for.

So he started speaking. He told Angeal everything that he hadn't talked about for so long. Things he should've talked about to Lucrecia in more detail. He started with when Cloud's mother died and he decided to take his best friend in in order to care for him. He told him about how their friendship changed both radically and slowly. He told him of how he'd been sexually pleasing Cloud in order to alleviate the blonde's sorrow. He ended his story with what happened that morning. Before he knew it half an hour had passed before he fell silent.

All this time Angeal listened intently. He never even asked a question, because he didn't want the young man to stop. He simply listened as Zack poured his heart out. He even let silence fall for a couple of moments once the young man had finished. He could see that Zack's rant had drained him emotionally, and that he would need a couple moments to let the remaining emotions run their course. Besides that there wasn't much he could offer in this situation. It was clear that Zack's feelings about this ran deep and it wasn't a matter that could be solved with an assurance that everything would be all right. Listening was truly all he could do in this situation.

"Feel better?" Angeal asked after enough silence had passed.

Zack shrugged dejectedly, "A little."

"Then we might as well get back to HQ."

Zack finally looked back up, confusion written all over his face, "You're not going to say anything else?"

"What would you like me to say?"

"I don't know. That you hate me for what I've done? That I'm no longer allowed to be in SOLDIER?"

Angeal cocked his head, "And why would I do that?" When Zack didn't provide an answer Angeal continued, "Did you harm or offend me in any way, shape or form? Did you break any of the rules that would warrant expulsion from SOLDIER before you even started?"

"I guess not."

"Indeed you haven't. All I see is a troubled young man who needed to get something off his chest and someone to listen to him do it. You're a good kid and if you can get your act together I'm certain that you'll make a fine SOLDIER."

Zack clenched his jaw, "But Tifa hates me now."

"I don't think that she does. She's simply shocked right now. I don't know if you've noticed, but she cares a lot for Cloud. More than you might even realise."

"Care a lot for him?"

Zack briefly thought about those words. He even briefly recalled Tifa telling him that she loved Cloud just before he turned and left. He hadn't really registered the implications of that until now. Before that he o course knew that Tifa thought of Cloud as a friend. She'd always been nice to him and took care of him in Zack's absence. Though he had fantasised about the two of them getting together, he'd never actually really thought that it was going to happen. He thought that Cloud was still too messed up for Tifa to still like him that way, but maybe he was wrong.

"Yes." Angeal confirmed with a firm nod, "Though she hasn't said it with so many words, I've seen the emotion written on her face very clearly during my visits to Seventh Heaven."

Zack bowed his head again, "I never even realised that she still felt that strongly about him. No wonder she's upset."

"Just give her some time. Go back in a couple of days when emotions have settled.

Zack nodded in agreement. He felt a lot better now after talking to Angeal and would take his advice to heart. He'd go back in a few days when he had time and explain what was going on to Tifa. Then hopefully they could continue to work together to get Cloud better again.

0o0o0

Tifa wasn't sure about how to feel at that moment. Having been together with Cloud had been…awkward at best. Despite the fact that Cloud had been the one to drag her to his room, and the one who had done it before, he seemed almost as clueless as her. He had hesitated a lot, often looking at her for some sort of guidance and help.

There was also no form of romance involved. No kissing, no touching, no anything Tifa had always imagined to be a part of having sex. After a couple of false starts Cloud had simply taken what he wanted from her and left it at that.

This did nothing to ease the girl's feelings about the act. She felt used in the worst way possible. There had been pretty much no pleasure for her. On the outside it would probably look more like rape than she wanted to admit. After all, she did consent…sort of. She was the one who pretty much offered to do this for him instead of Zack.

But despite all of these facts, there was also a small part of her that was happy. Happy to finally be with the boy she'd loved for years. The boy she'd always hoped to wind up with eventually. Sure, this situation was far from ideal, but with everything they had gone through together that was understandable. She could only hope that that would grow between them as time went on. She would learn and become better at this. She would learn to satisfy him and get pleasure out of it for herself too. Hopefully she would be able to turn this around and find happiness for the both of them in the end.

0o0o0

With Angeal's help Zack found his way to his new dorm. Instead of having to share a barrack with twenty-five other young men he now had a small room all to himself. The room was similar to what he'd used back when he, Cloud and Tifa first arrived in Midgar. Those rooms had been slightly bigger, since they were meant for Second Class SOLDIERs, and he now had one for the Third Classes. He wasn't really bothered by it though, since pretty much all he would need was a bed to sleep in at night.

It had been a bit of a search to find it though. The administrative office was still assigning rooms and making sure any personal belongings were brought up to the right room. That was one of the reasons why the former cadets had the weekend off, so Shinra had the time to make the proper arrangements. With a bit of urging from Angeal though, Zack was quickly assigned to a room. The few belongings he'd left behind in the barracks would be brought up later, but that wasn't a problem. What was a problem was how he was going to spend the rest of his day and weekend now that he wasn't at Seventh Heaven. That was a matter Angeal couldn't help him with, since the man had other things to attend to. So Zack was left alone, in a new room, feeling tired and drained, but not ready to sleep. This was going to be a long weekend yet still for him.

0o0o0

After dropping Zack off at his new room, Angeal marched on to his next destination. He'd made a decision while talking to the new SOLDIER and now needed to make the proper arrangements. It was going to be tricky, but luckily he was a good friend of the one who needed to do this for him.

After only a few short minutes he was about to knock on the closed door of an office. Before his knuckles touched the wood however, a voice called out to him from the inside.

"You can come in Angeal."

The Commander smiled. Never had he been able to hide his approach from the person he was about to see. He moved his hand to the knob instead and twisted it to open the door. Genesis looked up from his work to look at his friend with a bored expression.

"Hero of the dawn, healer of worlds." Genesis said dramatically, "Thy arrival is most welcome. I beg of thee, tell me thou hast come to alleviate me from my boredom."

"I'm afraid not Gen. I'm here for a request."

Genesis frowned, "A request?"

"Yes." Angeal replied with a nod, "Have you already assigned the mentors to the new SOLDIER recruits?"

"I was working on that just a minute ago."

Genesis started leafing through the messy pile of papers and documents on his desk. The disorderly pile was such a stark contrast to the otherwise neatly kept office. Genesis had an eye for detail and had put a lot of work in personalising his working space. There was a small bookcase filled with literature that Angeal knew was used more than the file cabinet beside it. The slightly worn look of the comfy leather chair across from the bookcase only confirmed that. There was also a small and soft brownish-grey carpet in front of the chair. Lastly the walls were decorated with various pieces of art. They were all depictions of scenes from Loveless, Genesis's favourite play.

All in all it gave the office a homely feel. One that Angeal had to admit that he enjoyed more than the sterile look these offices came in. He'd never found the will to decorate his own office besides from the potted plant he kept next to his desk. He secretly enjoyed visiting his friend in his office. He even enjoyed taking off his boots, sinking into the comfy chair and rubbing his feet into the long hairs of the carpet.

Sadly that was not what he came for right now. So he observed his friend as he continued rummaging through the pile while muttering a few expletives to himself.

"Ah, here it is." Genesis held out the piece of paper to his friend, "What about it?"

Angeal didn't answer right away, instead looking over it to see whom Genesis had assigned to their newest members. He unconsciously nodded approvingly. His friend might hate doing administrative work, but he was good at it. The mentor he'd assigned to every single recruit was one Angeal too deemed to be the most suitable choice.

His eyes stopped at the line that said 'Fair, Zack; SOLDIER programme graduate; Carlson, Jason; SOLDIER Second Class B'. This too was a good choice. Carlson was a young man who had graduated the SOLDIER programme half a year ago and also got promoted into SOLDIER right away. He was a talented young man that was sure to make it to First Class before long. Plus, he was also energetic, and would probably get along well with his student.

But despite the fact that Carlson matched up very well, Angeal had other plans, "I want to change Zack's mentor." He stated as he looked back to his friend.

Genesis's eyes grew, not having expected this, "You don't think Carlson can do it?"

"On the contrary, I think Carlson is an excellent choice. However, I have someone else in mind for the job who might just be a tad better at it."

"And that is?"

"Me."

Genesis's eyes grew even bigger, "You? But mentoring new Third Classes is the job of the Second Classes."

"I know."

"But then why?"

Angeal told his friend about what had happened earlier that day when he found the heavily distraught Zack beating up a trashcan in an alley. He even confided in Genesis the story the young man had told him afterwards.

Genesis listened attentively. His expression flickered between understanding and slight worry every now and then. Angeal knew his best friend had a few comments, but was polite enough to let him finish the story first.

"So that's why. I feel that Zack will thrive better under my guidance."

"Considering that I know him I do agree with that assumption." Genesis agreed, though surprisingly didn't follow up with the 'but' Angeal felt a mile away.

The dark-haired Commander sighed, giving in to his friend's whims, "But you do not agree with the actual decision."

"No I don't." Genesis folded his hands and turned even more serious than before, "Do you remember when Sephiroth granted Zack all those temporary leaves?"

"Yes." Angeal nodded with a frown, "What about it?"

"Do you also know the rumours that spread about the General of SOLDIER granting a cadet of the SOLDIER programme an extraordinary amount of leaves?"

Understanding dawned on Angeal's face. He indeed had heard about this so-called affair Seph and Zack were said to have, "You're worried about the same rumours spreading around me?"

"I am. A lot of people know by now that for some reason Fair is getting a special treatment. They've got his eyes on him and will jump at any opportunity to get on his case again." Genesis narrowed his eyes before continuing, "We both know that he has the potential to rise to great heights. But his potential won't be enough if people don't believe he has earned it by his own merit. So it's not so much for your image that I'm worried, but also for his."

"I understand what you're saying Gen. However, I also worry that if Zack doesn't get the proper guidance he will never rise to his potential in the first place. Carlson is good and admittedly the best choice among the Second Classes, but will he truly be the right choice for Zack?"

"We're at an impasse then."

"Let Angeal have his request." The two were interrupted by Sephiroth entering the room, clearly aware of what they'd been discussing. Before any of the two could question him however, he already elaborated, "Angeal is known for his honour. Having an affair with a recruit is hardly honourable, so it shouldn't be too hard to deny any claims that surface. As long as he's open and clear about his intentions, they should both be fine. Besides, a new recruit being mentored by a First Class isn't unprecedented."

"It isn't?" Genesis wondered in surprise.

Sephiroth smirked, "Surely you haven't forgotten Genesis that you yourself were mentored by a First Class when you first joined."

"That was years ago. The number of SOLDIER s at the time could nearly be counted on two hands."

"That may be true, but there were enough Second Classes at the time to mentor you, but Lazard saw your potential and made sure you received the proper guidance."

"I…never knew that."

"Then now you do." Sephiroth nodded firmly, indicating that he was done discussing this, "I also trust Angeal will be able to handle this situation well. So I kindly ask you to grant Angeal's request and then hand the list to me so I can give the new mentors their proper instructions."

Without any further words Genesis did as he was told. He still had his doubts, but he couldn't deny his friend's words. If anyone could handle such a situation discreetly, it would be Angeal.

0o0o0

Monday morning found Zack and Kunsel waiting in Lazard's office for their new orders. With them were three other new SOLDIER recruits. These had taken another shot at joining SOLDIER after having served in the militia and made it. Still, they didn't look any less nervous than the other two.

Their waiting was soon cut short when the Director stepped into his office, smiling at the five recruits as they instantly saluted, "At ease gentlemen. Allow me to personally congratulate you again on joining our fine organisation." He nodded to each one of them in turn with a smile and sat down in the chair behind his desk, "Now let's get on with business. From now on you may call yourself SOLDIER Third Class C, and are bound to all the duties and responsibilities that go with it as was stated in your contract. Though some of these have been thoroughly discussed during your lessons of the SMC, and there are many similarities between the militia and SOLDIER, you will also find that you will need time to get used to them. For that reason, a mentor has been assigned to each and every one of you. Your mentor will help you get settled into your new job and training schedule. He will also be your go-to whenever you've got questions or concerns."

"Sir, can I ask a question?" One of the three former militia grunts spoke up.

Lazard nodded, "Certainly."

"For how long will the mentor be assigned to me?"

"Officially until you get promoted to Third Class B, which generally happens within the first half year. Many of the Third Classes like to keep in touch though. We do our best to assign each of you a mentor that will fit your abilities and personality. It wouldn't be the first time a friendship has blossomed between mentor and trainee."

Lazard fell silent to allow for any more questions to be asked. When there were none he picked up a small stack of folders on his desk and continued to explain, "These folders will hold everything you'll need for now. Your orders are to seek out your mentors and go over the documents with him. Who has been assigned to you has been disclosed within, and they know you'll be seeking them out shortly. They should be waiting for you in the common room."

After the Director had handed them their own folder he dismissed the group. They all left the office and excitedly checked to see who would be their mentor. When Zack opened up his folder his jaw nearly dropped. In front of him was a sheet of paper with a picture of a man he knew all too well. Next to it stood the words that confirmed it. Commander Angeal Hewly, SOLDIER First Class S, was going to be his mentor.

0o0o0

**A/N:** I can't help but feel that Tifa just made the biggest mistake of her life… And Zack, poor guy really had a breakdown there. Luckily Angeal was there to help him out. And now he even managed to secure himself a spot as his mentor. I nearly backed myself into a corner while typing up that scene. Luckily Seph was there to help me out XD.

But will the three friends make it up after leaving their argument to rest for a little while? Stay tuned.

Until next time! Leave a review on your way out please!


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: **Welcome to chapter 41 of Fractured Love!

A super early update for you guys and girls this time. The reason for this is that I'll be going on holiday in a few hours. I'll be gone for three weeks and will be back on August 7th. In the meantime there won't be any updates. I hope I'll get to write a lot though, so that when I come back I'll be able to update like usual. Perhaps I'll even be able to finish this story up! #idleWish

In any case, I wish you all a nice summer and see you all in three weeks! Hope you'll enhoy this chapter in the meantime.

Without any further ado, I'll let you get to reading. Remember, I do not own FF7 or any of its characters, Zack and Cloud rock, and Sephiroth is the best antagonist ever created.

Enjoy!

0o0o0

**Chapter 41**

Now that his duties as a real SOLDIER had officially started, Zack had never gotten around to visiting Cloud and Tifa again. As a matter of fact it had been an unrealistic plan to begin with. Officially he and the others had their weekends off, but that didn't mean they had the time, energy or motivation to do anything.

Their first week as SOLDIER Third Classes had been filled with a lot more than they had expected. One of the first things they had to do was visit the labs on the 68th floor. There they received their Mako injections. They learned it was the main thing that made SOLDIERs different from regular infantrymen. It increased strength and enhanced many other abilities.

When Zack heard about the Mako his stomach turned. Though he was unaware of Hojo's involvement in Cloud's tampered medicine, he did know what the stuff had done to his best friend. To say he had been reluctant to take the injection was an understatement. He asked a lot of questions, voicing his concerns. But all of those were brushed off by the arrogant professor as nothing other than the 'injection jitters'.

"I've been giving these injections to SOLDIERs for as long as the programme has been running. And over the course of the years the formula has only been perfected further." He said with a little glint in his eyes. He knew exactly who Zack Fair was, and got wicked pleasure from getting a chance to inject him with Mako.

To say that Zack soon started to grow a distinct disliking towards the man was an understatement. And for someone with such a social personality as Zack's that was highly uncharacteristic. So because of his dislike towards the man and his suspicion towards Mako, he actually refused to take it.

To that the glint in Hojo's eyes grew, and a sinister smirk crossed his lips, "You forget yourself recruit Fair. By signing your contract you cannot refuse. You will either take the injection or be charged with insubordination and breaking the stipulations of your contract. The penalty for that will be death."

"Death?" One of the other recruits gasped in shock.

Hojo turned his head towards the guy, "Yes recruit Marley, death. You all know very well that by signing your contract you have signed up for life. There is no way out anymore, and Shinra isn't willing to incarcerate you for life just because you refused to accept the terms of your contract. You're either in or out. And out means death."

So in the end Zack had no other choice than to accept his fate and take the injection. He wasn't about to kill himself over this. But even though he had seen what Mako had done to Cloud, he wasn't prepared for what it did to him.

The injection made him sick for a full week. During the first two days he hadn't left his bathroom, but had been hanging with his head above a toilet bowl, retching until he felt like the only left to come out would be his stomach itself. On the third day he was dragged away from his bathroom by Angeal, who told him he would need to burn off the Mako or it would only make him sicker. At first Zack didn't feel like it, and he was dizzy from even standing up straight, but with his mentor's help he made it to the gym. During the walk he actually started to feel increasingly better, and once in the gym itself and doing some exercises he could feel the Mako burning as if it was a source of excess energy.

The days after that contained a mix of both states. He was either still sick, or he felt the need to burn off the energy. Angeal helped him find a rhythm for him that worked. He also helped to set him up with a personal diet with foods that he could keep down. Towards the end of the week he knew there was a massive improvement in both his health and his physical and mental abilities. The weight he was able to lift more than doubled from what he'd ended with at the end of the SOLDIER programme, and at times he felt like he could run for days at double the speed from what he used to have. He was constantly acutely aware of everything around him. Not only his sight and hearing had improved, but also his capacity to process the information that he got through his senses.

All in all it was a very rough first week, but exciting as well. There was still so much more to test about his new self. He felt like he'd only scratched the surface of what he could accomplish now, and was eager to find out what more he could do now with Angeal's guidance.

During all of this the Commander had been great. He'd always been Zack's idol and he valued his help and friendship ever since he and his friends came to Midgar. But at the same time he had also kept the man at a bit of a distance. He had to consider their professional relationship as well after all. But now that he was his mentor, their friendship really took root. Angeal was patient and kind, but also strict and pushing Zack to his limits.

"You'll betray your SOLDIER's honour if you don't give it everything you've got." He told him during one of their spars, practice words slashing and hitting each other with resounding clangs, "Giving up will mean nothing. All you've done would be in vain."

Zack made another attack to which Angeal moved his own blade to block. But before the blow connected Zack quickly twisted his wrist to change the angle. Angeal looked surprised, but didn't allow it to distract him. Instead he quickly compensated to parry the blow after all, but he looked pleased nonetheless as he continued.

"Fight for your dreams, and protect your SOLDIER's honour."

This speech wasn't the only one. It soon became ingrained into Zack's head. He drew strength and determination from it, and he looked forward to every moment he spent with the man. It caused that first week to quickly turn into two. By the end of it his body had adapted to the Mako, though he was still learning something new about himself every day. But now that the first two weeks were up it was time for his first mission.

The missions he went on at first weren't really that much of a big deal. With the AVALANCHE threat hanging over their heads he was often sent on patrol missions through the city or guard missions at one of the reactors. It was usually boring, since nothing tended to happen, but he did get a chance to further his leadership abilities by getting command of said patrols and security details. Still, it made the occasional monster hunting missions on the outskirts of Midgar all that more of a welcome distraction.

Suffice to say, the longer time went on, the more he forgot about his two friends. Though forgetting them doesn't really describe it. He thought about them every now and then, but was simply too busy to find the time to actually visit them. With Angeal, Kunsel, the other three new recruits and some of the other SOLDIERs as his new friends he wasn't left wanting.

In truth he felt more alive and happy than he'd felt in a long time.

0o0o0

Zack's inability to come back had been both a blessing and a curse for Cloud and Tifa. Things had changed a lot between them since their friend had left. Now that Cloud had accepted Tifa's offer to be his source of 'comfort', he had taken her up on that offer nearly every day. For the first few times the girl had harboured a wish that it would eventually get better. But the hard truth was that it never did.

There was simply no love. Not even a single shred of affection on Cloud's part. He simply took what he wanted from her because that was the only thing he could think about. He didn't even ask her like he actually had asked Zack in the past. Maybe that was because she didn't say no or question him, or because his role was now reversed during the act. But whatever the case, it became harder and harder for Tifa to keep this up.

In her defence she tried to make it better. She made numerous attempts to draw out some form of affection from him. She tried to do nice things for him, give him compliments whenever she could or attempt to have an actual conversation with him. Anything that would give her some semblance that they were actually just a normal couple. But all those attempts failed as miserably as the last one.

Cloud had changed ever since he'd seen Zack. Before it he did show some emotions. He might not have responded to her hints, but he would at least talk to her and respond relatively normal, even if it hadn't been with his own personality. Now he didn't really show any emotion at all. He did what he was supposed to do to keep the bar running, but it wasn't with any zest.

But even though Tifa was painfully aware of all of this, she didn't do anything to change it. To the outside world she was the tough hard-working young woman who ran her bar like a well-seasoned businesswoman. But because of that image people often tended to forget that she was still only a young girl of fifteen. She simply wasn't able to deal with all these emotions, even though she was more of an adult than many other girls her age.

She was spiralling, and wasn't able to stop it.

0o0o0

Angeal looked at the young girl with a concerned expression on his face. It had been a while since he and his two friends had been able to visit Seventh heaven. He'd been busy with Zack's adjustment and training, while Sephiroth and Genesis had both been sent on long term missions concerning AVALANCHE. It was only now that they'd been able to take a night off and relax for a bit.

He knew his student hadn't visited his friends ever since he found him in the alley that day. And it was now that he saw how much of a mistake that had been. Though he was acutely aware of Tifa's age, with the way she looked now he wouldn't have given her her fifteen years. She looked more than twice that age and the smile that she wore on her face failed to reach her eyes. This was going downhill fast.

Angeal wasn't the only one to notice it. Genesis and Sephiroth had noticed it too. They even forwent their usual friendly bickering in order to keep an eye on the girl. The problem was that neither of them knew how to approach the situation. They didn't know the full extent of what was causing this, and so far Tifa had responded negatively to all attempts of gentle prodding.

"I'm fine." She would claim when Genesis asked her how she was doing, "The bar is doing great and Cloud is here to help me. What more would I want?"

But before the auburn-haired man could continue Tifa would shift her attention to her other patrons. Something was up – that much was clear – but if she wasn't going to open up there was nothing the three could do. Angeal felt that by this point not even Zack could do anything to remedy this situation. They could only watch from a distance.

0o0o0

"Good morning Zack, please come in." Lazard's voice spoke from his office before the raven-haired young man could knock to announce his presence.

"Sir?" He spoke with slight hesitation as he stepped into the room and saluted in front of the director.

Lazard smiled slightly – something he didn't do a lot, "To answer the question that's practically writing on your face, I heard you bounding through the hallway as soon as you stepped out of the elevator."

Zack had the decency to blush slightly and scratch his head at the explanation. He had been rather excited about being summoned to Lazard's office. It could only mean one of three things. The first one was if he wasn't performing his duties well enough and would be reprimanded. Since he knew that wasn't the case he wasn't concerned about it. Another option was that he would be assigned to an important mission that wasn't part of his routine duties. Finally, and this one he was hoping for, was that he was getting promoted.

"I can see how Angeal got to call you 'the puppy'." Lazard continued.

That was another thing. Over time Zack had only made more and more friends, his training was going well and he had yet to fail a mission. The Zack that he used to be surged back to the surface and made him feel happier and more confident than ever. His true personality only became stronger over time. It made him eager to perform his duties, which had made Angeal come up with the nickname. He had said it in jest the first time, but it kind of stuck with them.

Putting his slight shame aside though, Zack corrected his stance and asked, "You wanted to see me sir?"

"Yes I did." Lazard said with a hint of approval in his voice, "I am happy to inform you that we've decided to promote you to SOLDIER Third Class B."

The director stood up and walked up to the young SOLDIER. He held out a pin and pinned it to the collar of Zack's uniform. Zack stood beaming as he did so, barely able to contain his excitement.

"It looks good on you." Lazard said with a smile and then held out his hand for Zack to shake, which the latter did eagerly, "Congratulations Zachary Fair. Keep up the good work and you'll be promoted again in a short time. We're very happy with your performance."

Zack couldn't contain his excitement any longer. He grinned widely as he said, "Thank you sir!"

0o0o0

The director hadn't been kidding when he had told Zack that he would be in for another promotion soon. It only took another month for him to be promoted to SOLDIER Third Class A, and just two months later there was a complete ceremony for his promotion to SOLDIER Second Class C. People said that he was rising up the ranks faster than anyone else. Some whispered it was because Angeal was his mentor, especially since the man had continued to guide his student even after his second promotion, which wasn't customary.

In truth Angeal simply enjoyed spending time with his student. He loved seeing the improvement he made every day, and truly believed he really deserved the promotions he got. Whenever someone voiced his doubts a bit too loudly and claimed favouritism to be the cause of Zack's rapid promotions, Angeal would simply have Zack spar with that individual. Or he assigned them both to the same mission. It was usually afterwards that the rumours died, as they could now see for themselves that Zack had come so far mostly by his own merit. It made the concerns that Genesis had originally voiced unfounded. All three of Shinra's elite were happy for that.

But there was also another reason why Angeal chose to stick around. By now Zack had had numerous opportunities to visit his friends again. Yet he had never made any move to do so. Or at least that's how it seemed on the outside. In truth he thought about them often, but he simply couldn't work up the courage to face them again.

It was strange. It didn't matter if Shinra had him pitted against a tough monster or an unruly group of anti-Shinra protestors. He faced each mission with determination and courage, following his dreams and protecting his SOLDIER's honour. But facing the friends he'd shared more pain than love with scared him. Angeal was the only one he could truly confide in. The man understood his situation and was always ready to listen to him whenever he needed to get it off his chest. There wasn't much the man could do in terms of helping him, but it felt good to talk about it to someone nonetheless.

0o0o0

"All right, spit it up Angeal. How is your puppy really doing?" Genesis challenged him.

They had gathered in the latter's office together with Sephiroth for a shared lunch together. Angeal had gratefully sunk himself in his friend's chair and had dug his bared toes into the soft carpet. He'd hoped to catch a brief moment of peace and relaxation during their time together, but it seemed that wasn't going to be the case with Genesis confronting him about their shared concern about his student.

And so he sighed and leaned forward with his elbows on his knees, "Do you want the answer to his performance as a SOLDIER or his mental wellbeing?"

Genesis waved a dismissive hand from his place on his own desk, "I've seen all his reports of his duties. I know he's been performing well and had earned the promotions he's been given so far."

"Genesis is right in that." Sephiroth agreed, seated in his friend's luxurious office chair. He might even dare say it was of better quality than his own even, "Your puppy has met every one of my expectations and more, but I too am concerned about his wellbeing outside of his duties."

"I think his successes as a SOLDIER are partly due to his shaky situation with his friends." Angeal admitted.

"How do you mean?" Genesis asked.

"Zack has never gone back to visit them. It's too painful for him. But instead of moping about it he finds things to distract his thoughts. Training and doing missions allow him to set it aside. Being successful makes him feel good, which balances out the rest."

Sephiroth looked thoughtful before he spoke up, "So you mean to say that his current success it due to his troubling situation?"

"Yes." Angeal agreed, "We've spoken many times about it. At first I actually suggested to him to visit them again, but he was always very reluctant about it. And when I saw how much it actually fuels his determination in his duties, I eventually stopped doing so. At this point I actually feel it might be better for him if he didn't visit them."

Genesis raised a sceptical eyebrow, "And what about his SOLDIER's honour Angeal? How is him forsaking his friends protecting it?"

"Do you feel this is the wrong decision Genesis?" Sephiroth asked.

"Yes" Genesis conceded bluntly, "Imagine me getting into a fight with Angeal and he subsequently throws himself onto his duties and never makes up with me. He might get praise after praise for his work, but would he be truly happy? I daresay he won't be. And I daresay the same thing is true for Zack." He paused to sigh and continued in a softer tone, "We must never forget that these three have grown up together. Zack and Cloud have been best friends ever since they were young. Circumstances have made life more difficult for them than it should be, and it has clearly brought along some tensions they would rather not deal with – all three of them. But when I fear that it will eventually catch up with them. At some point there won't be another achievement for Zack to reach, and Cloud and Tifa will be lost so deep in their twisted relationship that they will be beyond saving. These are young people we're dealing with. Teenagers. They will need some guidance and it is our responsibility."

"I find it strange hearing this from you Genesis." Sephiroth remarked, "If I recall correctly it was you who was all against our interfering with their situation because it could potentially harm our image, and that of the company. What changed?"

The auburn-haired Commander shot a hard expression towards the General, "Though I will admit that it pains me to see Tifa the way she is every time we visit Seventh Heaven, my motivations for this choice are still fuelled by what I feel is best for the company. Zack is a talented young man, but with his questionable mental state he's also a liability. I fear of what might happen when he will be privy to the more ugly truths about Shinra." He turned around and grabbed a folder from his desk, holding it out for Sephiroth to take, "Like this one for example."

The General took the folder from his friend's hands and opened it to reveal his report of the Nibelheim mission. Most of it wasn't out of the ordinary, except for the last part, which detailed his decision to burn the town down. Understanding dawned on him. If Zack saw this report there would be a good chance that he would turn against them. Especially if he felt that Shinra had done nothing to help him or his friends.

That wasn't true of course. Shinra – though technically the three men currently in this office - had done a lot to help the trio out. However, it didn't exactly work out the way they had hoped. In short everybody was miserable, with the only redeeming factors that Zack had actually made it into SOLDIER and that Seventh Heaven was doing well. But those two things didn't bring them the happiness they had sought when they first came here.

"Though I do agree with your assessment, I fear I must also disagree." Sephiroth said, holding the folder back out to Genesis, "This report is highly classified. Only First Classes and are allowed to look into it and it will take a while yet for Zack to reach this level. Plus, there would be no reason for him to access this file in the first place, so there's little worry about him seeing it. Also Cloud and Tifa are no part of SOLDIER or Shinra as a whole. Thus we have no responsibilities towards them. Zack on the other hand is performing splendidly as a SOLDIER, so there's no reason for us to interfere. So our SOLDIER's honour is not harmed by not acting. Besides, as of right now all three of them are not reaching out either. I sincerely wonder if they would actually accept our guidance, or if our meddling would only make it worse."

"I agree with Sephiroth." Angeal said, "Though I do also worry about what Zack would do if he did find out, right now there's no telling what will happen if we do involve ourselves. Though I do struggle with my honour on this matter, I do not see what I can do to make this situation better. I think all we can do is keep an eye on them and provide a listening ear for when they do want to talk. As long as Zack knows we're here for him, he should stay loyal to us."

0o0o0

Tifa had long since stopped trying to find any form of pleasure from Cloud's actions. She had tried to for the first few weeks. She even tried to turn it into something more. She tried to take initiative in what they did by touching and kissing. But for all her efforts she got nothing but disappointment. Cloud didn't seem to understand what she was doing. He didn't quite reject her, but didn't return any of it as well. Instead he moved on to what he wanted as quickly as he could.

So there was no kissing, no touching and no loving feelings. Only the physical mattered to the blonde. In that he wasn't rough by definition, but he also didn't take Tifa's feelings, whether emotional of physical, into consideration.

In the end it had proven to be too emotionally painful for Tifa to continue trying. It only led to more disappointment and more pain. Time and time again she cried herself to sleep after Cloud had gotten off her. He didn't even respond to that. For a short while she even tried to fool herself by imagining that Cloud loved her. She would pretend that he was caressing her body and whispering loving words into her ears. But that was all in her head and she was painfully aware of that. She made herself stop doing it before it drove her insane.

Right now she had reached the point where she had stopped caring herself. She and Cloud just did stuff. It wasn't any different from doing the dishes together. It was a daily occurrence that had become a part of their lives. It was easier for her this way. Better to stop caring than clinging on to false hopes.

0o0o0

**A/N: **Finally some progress time-wise! Zack's in SOLDIER, making his way up, Tifa is miserable, Cloud is clueless and the others are all worried about them, but not doing anything about it. I can practically taste the foreshadowing. Can you too?

Until next time! Leave a review on your way out please!


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: **Welcome to chapter 42 of Fractured Love!

Hiya all, I'm back! I had a super nice holiday. The weather was fine for most of the time and I was able to go on a lot of long walks with my dog and even went on a long cycling and skating trip. Now I'm back home for two weeks before I'll be going on holiday again with my boyfriend.

But enough about that. I believe I left I left the previous chapter on a sad note. Let's see if this one will turn the tides.

Without any further ado, I'll let you get to reading. Remember, I do not own FF7 or any of its characters, Zack and Cloud rock, and Sephiroth is the best antagonist ever created.

Enjoy!

0o0o0

**Chapter 42**

Zack hadn't felt this nervous in a while. Now that he had been promoted to Second Class, he was being assigned more important missions. The first few hadn't been that exciting yet, but this one was a lot more different. He was surrounded by most of the other Second Class SOLDIERs, along with a few high level Thirds and a handful of Firsts. This was a vital mission that they couldn't allow to screw up.

After months of searching, Shinra had finally managed to get a lead on AVALANCHE's base of operations. Another few weeks of careful surveillance by the Turks had confirmed that they had finally found the right place. And now they were ready to raid it.

Zack briefly looked around himself. They were in a rather quiet area on top of the plate in Sector 8. The buildings were all offices of varying sizes. The particular building they were going to raid originally belonged to a newspaper. Sadly, it hadn't been able to keep up with all the recent developments, making their rates drop significantly in a very short space of time. The business went bankrupt and the building was left up for rent until just a couple weeks ago. It supposedly now held a delivery service, but according to their intel no deliveries were actually made.

Zack knew that the surrounding buildings were all empty. The businesses that occupied them had all been discreetly given the day off by Shinra. The President had made sure to make it absolutely clear that failure was not an option for this mission, and that meant going full out. Going full out meant no discretion once the mission really started. Shinra didn't care if buildings got destroyed as long as casualties were limited. Buildings could be rebuilt, human lives could not.

"Are you ready Zack?" Angeal's familiar voice spoke up from beside him.

Zack turned his head around, smiling despite his nerves, "Yeah, I know what I gotta do."

"This is a very important mission Zack, and you're playing a very important role in it. Don't forget that."

"I know. I won't screw up."

Angeal nodded, "I know you won't." He said with confidence, "You remember your orders?"

"Yeah. I'm to lead the back-up team comprised of the Thirds. We will wait outside to sweep up any AVALANCHE member that might try to escape. We will not enter the building unless explicitly ordered to."

"Right." Angeal confirmed.

When Zack received his specific orders earlier that day, he was instantly reminded of his VR-mission during midterms. Except this time he was in the same position as Luxiere had been. There was one huge exception though. Even though Zack would have loved to join his mentor on the actual assault, he understood his mission and wasn't going to disobey. He was still a low-ranked Second Class. Having been given command over the Thirds was a great responsibility and opportunity, and he had to make sure they would take his leadership seriously.

Soon after their brief conversation everybody needed to get into position. Zack and his team were dressed in civilian clothes. It was still early in the morning, around the time when people would usually start trickling in at the surrounding businesses. One by one or in small groups they would casually walk up to the building that had the clearest vantage point to their target. It also wouldn't arouse suspicion among those inside who would be looking outside. To AVALANCHE it should look like it was just an ordinary day, with people arriving for another day or work.

Once inside Zack delegated his team to their specific locations and orders. A few would take up position on the second floor. Though SOLDIERs were mostly melee fighters, they were also allowed to specialise themselves in other weapons. A few of the Thirds were decent snipers, and would be able to shoot at whoever came out of the building. Zack joined them as it gave him a clear view of the area, making it easier to call for the right decisions. The remaining SOLDIERs were stationed at the ground floor. From there they could easily storm out to catch anyone who slipped by the snipers.

Checking to see that everyone was in position, Zack reported in that they were ready to go. They had to wait while the other teams got into position too, but once they all were, they were ready to go. Sephiroth himself gave the order to commence the mission. Zack watched as several teams lead by First Class SOLDIERs approached the building from different angles. The Turks had analysed every single escape route, and the teams made sure they were all covered. Now it was just a matter of waiting.

They didn't have to wait long. It was surprising how much Zack and his team could hear despite them being inside another building. Reports soon came flooding in on their radios. Zack did his best to keep up with the chaos while also trying to figure out what was happening inside the building as best as he could. He saw the occasional SOLDIER or AVALANCHE member flash behind a window every now and then, but more than that he couldn't see.

"Teams report!" Came Genesis's voice over the radio embroidered in everyone's collar.

"Team A reporting. On the move to the top floor. Encountering resistance. Target not yet spotted."

"Team B reporting. Moving to position to the second floor. Providing back-up for team A."

"Team C reporting. Arrived at the first floor. Eliminating hostiles. Team D look sharp! Some are moving your way.

"Team D reporting. Ground floor is clear, holding position. Ready for any hostiles"

"Team E reporting." Zack was up next, "Still holding position. On the lookout for escaping hostiles."

"Heads up Fair! They might be trying to jump out of the windows. Be ready to move!" The one Zack recognised to be the leader of team C said.

"Roger that." Zack confirmed, "We're ready to deal with anyone who comes our way."

The raven-haired SOLDIER had barely finished speaking or the first AVALANCHE member crashed through one of the first floor windows. He fell hard on the ground, but broke his fall by rolling away. He then scrambled to his feet and made a run for it. He hadn't run ten feet before one of Zack's men took him out.

After the first one several more came. They came from different angles, but in the end there was only one way to go, and that was towards the building Team E was stationed at. They all fell before the snipers. Their enhanced senses made it easy for them to do their jobs, even when some of the smarter hostiles tried to zigzag across the path to make it more difficult.

That was until it was suddenly Zack's team that was getting shot at. Zack cursed as he narrowly dodged the bullet that was headed his way. He quickly zoned in on its location, seeing a man with a rifle standing on the roof of the building together with several other people.

"Brown, the roof!" Zack shouted to one of his team members.

The SOLDIER tried to readjust his aim, but wasn't quick enough before another rain of bullets came showering their way. They all took cover and no one got hurt, but they were pinned down this way. Zack chanced another look at the small group, wondering how they were able to rain bullets on them so fast with just a rifle. What he saw shocked him.

One of the people was a big burly dark skinned man. Normally people wouldn't have been able to see it from this distance, but with his enhanced sight Zack could see that he had a machine gun grafted into his arm. He continued to pin team E down while the others started climbing down. As it was there was nothing Zack's team could do right now.

"Brown, you and the others stay here. Try to get as many shots in as you can." Zack ordered as he started walking away.

"Roger!" Brown answered as he tried to get another aim.

Meanwhile Zack stormed down the stairs shouting, "Move out!"

Nothing more needed to be said. Zack's team all knew their orders and started to head outside. They used their swords to block the bullets coming their way while advancing on those who were being covered by the dark-skinned man still on the roof.

They all spread out, making it impossible for the man to pin down everyone. Whenever he focussed on the ground troops, he would get shot at by the snipers, and if he pinned those down, he wouldn't be able to protect those trying to escape.

"Zack report! Why are your men in the field?" Came Sephiroth's commanding voice over the radio.

"There's a hostile with a machine gun on the roof." Zack reported in, "He's providing covering fire to those who try to escape."

"Can you eliminate him?"

Zack looked up to where the man was, already planning his attack, "If you give me permission to engage sir, I can."

"Permission granted."

"Roger. Moving out."

With a grin Zack let go of his collar. He drew his sword and headed outside. Almost immediately he had to block a rain of bullets coming his way. It was clear that, whoever this man was, he knew that Zack was in charge. The young man's quick reflexes easily stopped the bullets however, and he broke into a run. More bullets came, but he continued to block them. He ignored all the other AVALNCHE members around him. His team would take care of them. He now had his own mission.

Once he had reached the building he latched on to the drainpipe. The other AVALANCHE members had used it before to climb down, but now he used it to climb up. The man on the roof tried to shoot him again, but it was now he who was getting pinned down. Thanks to his team, Zack climbed up easily and without any harm come to him.

Once up on the roof he now stood face to face with the guy. He redrew his sword and prepared himself for battle.

"It's over." Zack said, "You might as well give up now."

"Like hell I will!" The man roared and fired another series of bullets.

Zack raised his sword to block. He managed to block all of them, but did notice that is was harder than at long range. He needed to be careful, "Look man. SOLDIER got you completely surrounded. There's four teams sweeping this building and my team back there holding the rear. There's nowhere to go. AVALANCHE is history."

Surprisingly, the man smirked, "That's what we want you to believe, you fucking Shinra scum!"

The reaction caught Zack slightly off guard and he nearly didn't block the next rain of bullets coming his way. It bought the man the opening he needed to reposition himself out of reach of the snipers. It was now really just the two of them.

Zack quickly shook off his slight confusion and got back into his fighting stance, "You're mad. I don't see how there's any way out of this. Just surrender now and I'll let you live."

The man scowled, "So you can gimme up to your scientists for their wicked experiments? No way in hell I'll yield to that you mother fucking Shinra dog! Either I escape, or I die, and I ain't planning on doing the second one."

He fired another series of bullets, but this time Zack was ready for them. He blocked them more easily and advanced on the man. He however saw him coming and sidestepped while he continued firing. Though able to block them all, the bullets prevented Zack from getting too close. He softly cursed as he searched for an opening. His bullets had to run out some time, hadn't they?

After a few moments of dancing around each other the man finally stopped firing. He dodged Zack's slash en put some distance between them. Zack instantly turned around, still alert about his opponent's every move.

"Ready to give up yet?" He asked one final time.

The man smirked, "When I've got you exactly where I wanted you? Fat chance."

Everything happened so fast then that not even Zack's enhanced reflexes could react to it. Suddenly there was a device in the man's hand, and he pushed the button. Not a second later there was a huge explosion, and the building started to collapse. Zack then noticed that he was on the middle of the roof, too far from the edge to get away. Moreover the ground he stood on was one of the first to collapse. He fell down with a yell before he could do anything. In a brief flash he saw the man jump away, but that was all before blackness came.

0o0o0

Tifa was on her way to the grocery store when she felt the ground rumble beneath her feet. There was also a faint sound of an explosion in the distance. It didn't make her worry right away. She thought that it was probably a construction going on somewhere. So she continued on her way. But as she continued walking she started noticing that something was amiss. People were racing down the streets in the direction of Sector 8 gate.

Curious, Tifa stopped one of the passersby, "What's going on?"

"There's been an explosion on the Sector 8 plate. They say hundreds of people got killed!" The man answered her before continuing to run off.

'Explosion?' Tifa wondered, but she then shrugged and moved along. Sector 8 wasn't anything of her concern, especially if something had happened on the plate. She'd probably hear about it on the news later tonight.

She found her way to the grocery store, found what she needed, paid for the items and started to move back to the bar. The commotion in the street had settled down somewhat, but now it had gotten relatively quiet. A lot of people were probably still at the gate, or perhaps they'd even gone up to take a closer look. It did make Tifa a bit more curious about what had happened, but she wasn't about to go ahead and find out more now that she was carrying two heavy bags of groceries.

So she shrugged off her curiosity and continued down the road in the direction of Seventh Heaven. When she arrived she was about to head in, but was stopped by a sound coming from the alleyway. She wouldn't have noticed it on a normal day with all the hustle and bustle, but now that the street was pretty much deserted she did.

She stopped to listen to the sound. It sounded like someone was breathing heavily. For a brief moment she thought that it might be two people copulating. Though Wall Market in the Sector 6 slums was the place where people generally could go to to buy pleasure, it wasn't unheard of in the other sectors. She thought about ignoring it, but felt that there was something else going on. Trading indifference for curiosity, she set down the bags and cautiously made her way to the alley. She was happy that Zangan had trained her well, so she was confident she could protect herself should something shady be going on.

As soon as she peeked around the corner she could see the source of the heavy breathing. A person was trying to hide himself behind a few dumpsters, but he was much too burly to be completely hidden. In any case, he surely wasn't with a woman. Tifa advanced on the figure, keeping her steps light and slow so as not to startle whoever was out there. She gained a little bit more confidence with each step she took. When she reached the other side of the dumpster and her presence had apparently not been noticed, she readied herself to confront whoever this person was.

She jumped away from her position and straight into a defensive stance, "Who are you?" She demanded to know.

Tifa had expected a lot of things, but not that the man would instantly point a gun at her the moment she appeared. And it wasn't just any kind of gun, but a big machine gun that was grafted on the person's arm. There was no way she could defend herself against that with her skills.

"I could ask the same of you." The man said in a deep, rumbling voice that sounded tired.

"I-I'm Tifa. I-I r-run the b-bar here." She stuttered.

"The bar?" The man wondered out loud as he lowered his gun a little, "So you're not with Shinra, girl?"

"N-no."

"Then there's no reason for me to shoot you. Just move out of my way and forget you ever saw-"

His sentence was cut off by a grimace of pain. Tifa took this opportunity to see what was causing it. She was shocked to see that his shirt was soaked in blood on the right side of his body.

"But you're hurt!"

Tifa forgot all about his huge gun and rushed over to his side to check the wound. The man was too weak to protest much. As she lifted the hem she saw a huge gash running from his hip to just inches under his armpit. It was bleeding heavily. It was a small wonder that he'd been able to lift his arm in the first place. No wonder he was breathing so heavily just a moment before.

"You need to see a doctor!"

"No!" The man asserted fiercely, holding up his gun again, "You will do no such thing. Either you leave me alone or be prepared to die."

Afraid, the young girl studied the man's face. Though it was clear that he was in great pain and struggling to breathe let alone hold up his gun, she could see the fierce determination burning in his eyes. He was serious, deadly serious, and would make good on his threat.

The best option for her was to turn around and walk away. Though weakened, the man would probably make himself scarce as soon as she'd turned around the corner, never to be seen again. But Tifa couldn't just do that. She couldn't simply walk away from someone who clearly needed help. This man would probably die if she didn't do something.

"At least come inside into the bar then. I'm no doctor, but I can dress that wound of yours at least."

A weary and suspicious look crossed over the man's face, "You don't see many people willing to help another in the slums. Why would you?"

Tifa shook her head, "People in the slums often don't have the means to help another, but I do. So I do what I can to make their lives a little better."

He lowered his gun again, making Tifa let out a sigh of relief, "You're serious." The man mumbled, "You don't know what you're asking for girl, but you're right in that I do need help. I'll go with you, but you won't be asking me any questions about me. And after you're done you'll let me leave in peace."

"I will." Tifa promised with a nod.

After that the man struggled to ride from his slumped position. Tifa reached out to support him, but he slapped her hands away. She felt a little bit of indignant anger rise up within her, but pushed it down. This was not the time, place nor the person to start a fight with. And besides, even if he had accepted her support she wouldn't have been able to keep him up anyways. She wasn't weak, but he was simply much too big for her. So instead the man used his real hand to support himself against the wall, and he slowly made his way to the mouth of the alleyway. He stayed hidden in the shadows while Tifa walked back to her front door, unlocked it and picked the grocery bags back up to bring inside. Luckily the street was deserted, so the man had no trouble getting inside unnoticed.

Once inside the man allowed himself to slump back into the first chair he saw. The small walk had taken more out of him than he wanted to show, and he needed to rest before moving anymore again. Tifa quickly put the bags in the kitchen and grabbed the first aid kit she had there. She then walked back into the room and got to work. First she got the man out of his torn shirt and wiped the excess blood away. As the area around the wound started to clean she could see that the gash was not as bad as she'd originally though. Sure it was long, but it wasn't as deep as she'd feared. The man's weakness was most likely more due to blood loss rather than to internal damage. It made her more confident that she could help him. All she needed to do was clean it up and wrap it in bandages and he should be fine.

The man allowed her to do what was needed, though he kept a close eye on what she was doing. The actions proceeded in silence as she worked. The man's threat that she shouldn't ask him questions was fresh on Tifa's mind, while he also didn't seem to be interested in knowing more about her. As far as both knew he would be gone as soon as Tifa was finished.

It took her about a half hour before she was done. The man's torso had been cleaned and wrapped in fresh bandages. He stood up on shaky legs and turned his upper body left and right to test it.

"It's all right." He said in approval.

Tifa was happy for that, but then saw him reach for his bloodied and tattered shirt, "You're seriously going to wear that again?"

"Does it look like I have a choice girl?" He challenged gruffly, "It's not like I can go around patched up like this with no shirt on."

In a bout of courage, Tifa crossed her arms in defiance, "Like wearing this won't attract attention."

"Then what do you suggest girl?"

She was fresh out of ideas. She didn't think any of Cloud's shirts would fit him, especially since her friend was rather scrawny. She also doubted an of Zack's old shirts would fit, but it was the best she could offer him.

"I've got some shirts lying around upstairs. They might be a bit too small, but it's better than nothing."

"And who do these shirts belong to girl?" He said suspiciously.

"They belonged to a friend who's no longer living here." She said bitterly, still not having forgiven Zack for what he'd done with Cloud.

The man caught on to her tone though, and it made him curious enough to ask further, "An old boyfriend?"

Tifa shook her head, "No, but he's not coming back, and I have no use for his old clothes, so you can take them."

"Well, he must have done something awful if you're so angry at him."

"He kept Cloud away from me. He even sex with him while he was terribly ill." Tears sprang into her eyes as more of the story simply spilled from her mouth.

It wasn't what the man had wanted, but he listened to her anyways. Apparently he wasn't as gruff as he let on at first, and was willing to let her rant.

It felt good to Tifa to let it all out. Most of her frustrations she vented on this stranger. It was odd, since she didn't know anything about him and found him wounded in an alleyway while he pointed a gun at her. But that didn't matter at this point. All that mattered was that there was someone listening to her.

"If I had know this would all happen I would have never left Nibelheim with them." She finished.

The man perked up, "Nibelheim? You're from that town?"

"Yeah. I've even considered going back a few times, but I don't want to leave this place behind."

"Wait, so you don't know?"

"Know what?"

The man fell silent for a brief moment, but Tifa's curious face made him unable to keep this knowledge from her, "Shinra burned Nibelheim to the ground about eight months ago."

0o0o0

**A/N: **Yay! Plot happened! AVALANCHE is back again. And of course there are cliff hangers. Will Zack be alright after being caught in the collapse? How will Tifa react now that she finally hears the truth about what has happened to Nibelheim? How will Cloud react? A lot of questions can be asked, and a lot of answers are still needed to be given, but we're reaching the end of this story. Hope you'll stick with me for the last stretch.

Until next time! Leave a review on your way out please!


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: **Welcome to chapter 43 of Fractured Love!

Remember the cliff hangers I left you with last time? Well, you'll find out what happens to our protagonists in this chapter. I've really got much else to say, so enjoy this chapter everyone!

Without any further ado, I'll let you get to reading. Remember, I do not own FF7 or any of its characters, Zack and Cloud rock, and Sephiroth is the best antagonist ever created.

Enjoy!

0o0o0

**Chapter 43**

Zack woke up to the sound of a steady, but very annoying beep. As he opened his eyes he saw nothing but white at first. It was bright to his eyes, so he grunted and closed them again.

"Zack?" He heard a familiar voice inquire next to him.

The raven-haired young man opened up his eyes again to squint in the direction where the voice had come from. As his eyes adjusted he saw the person he'd expected to see. Angeal was a stark contrast to the otherwise white room. He looked like he was a little worried, but relieved at the same time.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

Zack quickly assessed his body so he could give a proper answer. He felt fine other than that the movement in his right leg was restricted. When he looked over to see why that was he saw that it was due to a large, white cask.

Following Zack's gaze to his leg, Angeal explained, "You badly broke your leg in the fall. The Mako in your body will help you heal fully. The cask is simply there to make sure it heals properly."

"The fall?" Zack wondered, but the moment he thought about it he remembered, "Oh right, the mission. I was on the roof with one of their leaders. He detonated a bomb and I fell."

Angeal nodded in obvious relief that his student remembered, "Indeed. AVALANCHE had set charges throughout the building. As soon as they went off it collapsed completely. It was obviously planned, so I fear that we might have been lured into a trap."

"A trap?" Zack wondered, "But how?"

The look on Angeal's face shifted from his initial relief to hurt and shame, "We found out that most of the people that we killed that day weren't members of AVALANCHE at all. They were their prisoners – people who supported Shinra. They made us kill out own people out there." His expression turned to rage, "They had no honour in making us kill those innocent people. They were too cowardly to even face us themselves. They had all hidden on the top floor, moving to the roof when Seph's team got close. They even had a special escape route set up. While you confronted their leader, the other core members escaped. Once they were out he triggered the bombs."

Upon hearing the news Zack shot up in bed, "What about our people who were inside the building?"

Angeal looked sad, "Some, like you, we found in the debris injured, but I'm afraid a lot of good men died in that explosion."

Zack was shocked to hear the news. He felt a mix of intense guilt and anger wash over him. He thought back to the assault. He once again saw those people run out of the building and into what they hoped was safety. Back then he hadn't seen anything other than hostiles that needed to be shot down, but now he recalled how they looked. They looked scared, terrified even, waving their arms and shouting as they ran. Back then he thought the fear was only natural. After all, AVALANCHE or not these were people and they didn't want to die. They had been ambushed and desperately sought a way to escape. But that hadn't been true. These hadn't been the faces of surprised terrorists, but terrified innocents, used as a shield to catch SOLDIER off guard. And they had succeeded.

"Those scum! I'll hunt them down and kill them for this!"

"Easy Zack." Angeal tried to calm him down, "I know you're upset. We all are, but we mustn't let anger get the best of us. We'll hunt them down and bring them to justice eventually. I promise you that on my SOLDIER honour."

Zack allowed himself to be pushed back into the cushions, but continued to rage on, "They will pay the price for being such cowards. Hiding behind innocents while they make their way out is the lowest of the low."

"I agree with you Zack, but right now you're not in any condition to hunt anyone down."

"How long will I have to stay here?"

"The doctor said that it would probably take another day or two for the bone to mend itself. After that you'll have to take it easy for another few days to make sure everything's fine. You'll be back on duty by the end of the week."

"Good. I can't wait to get those scum back for what they did to us."

Angeal looked at his student with a slightly worried expression on his face. He understood his anger. He had felt the same after he'd gotten the very same news he'd just told Zack from the reports that had been filed. But unlike Zack he had been able to tone his feelings down. He still felt the anger, and he also wanted nothing more than to bring the terrorists to justice, but he also knew that he needed to stay calm if he wanted to succeed.

Zack was still a young man – Angeal knew and understood that. He simply didn't have the experience to know how to deal with this. It was only natural that he thought of nothing more than revenge. But it was at this point that it was paramount that Zack kept his cool. The collapse had seriously decreased their numbers, so they needed every man they could get. Having anyone out for blood would only cause trouble later on. Now more than ever would they need to be careful and work together.

But this also wasn't the moment to tell this to the raven-haired young man. Angeal also knew that it wouldn't be of any use. Zack had only just heard the terrible news. He was emotional and not open to comfort right now. Hopefully during his recovery he would calm down somewhat and be able to bide his time. Otherwise the young Second Class could become a liability. And that was something no one could afford right now.

0o0o0

Tifa still hadn't gotten over her shock. Nibelheim, her hometown, had been burned to the ground on the same day that she, Cloud and Zack had left. There had been no survivors for as the man she had found in the alleyway and treated his wounds knew.

It had been the moment everything had come crashing down around her. The world she had spun for herself, as destructive as it was in reality, in which she had managed to fulfil her dreams in running a bar and being with Cloud, was washed away like a sandcastle before a tidal wave. It had all been a ruse, a scam, an illusion, crafted by none other than General Sephiroth himself. The only reason she was alive was because that man wanted Zack to join SOLDIER, and she offered a convenient means of making sure that would happen. After all, as soon as Cloud had become sufficiently independent from Zack's attention, the blonde had simply been thrown in her lap.

It made her angry. It made her angrier than she'd ever been in her life. Not even finding out about what Zack and Cloud had done behind her back for so long had made her this angry. She had a great deal of respect for Sephiroth up until now. The man had been nice to her and had helped her out. Genesis and Angeal too. But now she saw them for who they were.

Sephiroth, Genesis, Angeal, Shinra, Mako, SOLDIER and even Zack, she hated them all.

She had yelled and screamed loudly once the news had been processed by her mind. It was loud enough to cause Cloud, who was upstairs before, to come down what the fuss was about. He hardly even got a chance to see that there was a strange man at the bar before Tifa ran into his arms. Through her initial grief she was only just able to tell her friend what she'd learned.

Cloud had looked at her with slight confusion. His memory was still very fuzzy at points. He sometimes knew terms, but didn't know what they were and how they related to him. So when Tifa told him that Nibelheim had been burned down to the ground, he didn't really understand what she was talking about at first. Yet seeing her so upset must mean that it was important to her, and from the way she spoke it seemed like it should also be important to him.

Once Tifa had stopped speaking and continued to sob in his arms, Cloud finally looked up to face the man in front of him. Seeing that the girl wasn't able to explain at the moment, he decided to get some answers himself.

"Who are you?"

The man hesitated slightly before answering, as if he was weighing his response, "The name's Barret."

"Why did you tell her this? How do you even know?"

"I didn't want to upset her, but she would have found out eventually. She was talking about going back to that town. I happened to be in the area while the timbers were still smouldering. I know it was Shinra."

"And why do you even care whether we know or not?"

Barret narrowed his eyes, giving Cloud a calculating look. He knew this was the boy Tifa had told him about only moments before . He was the one who had been ill. From what he didn't really know, but he had understood that it had something to do with Shinra. It was then that he saw it. As he looked into those eyes he saw that unmistakable glow.

"You with Shinra, boy?" He asked instead of answering the question. It took Cloud aback, and he didn't answer right away. Barret elaborated, "Those eyes of yours. They're Mako eyes. Only SOLDIERs have them."

Mako, SOLDIER, again those were terms that rang a bell, but didn't quite hit home. His mind desperately tried to figure out what they meant. Vague memories started drifting in. A dream to join SOLDIER and become a hero. He didn't remember anything else, but if he did have their mark, then he must have been a SOLDIER, right?

"I used to be, but I quit." He answered, feeling fairly good about his answer.

"'Cause the Mako made you sick?"

That question rang a bell louder than others, so he answered with more confidence this time, "Yes I got very ill. After that I decided I wanted to help out Tifa at the bar, so I quit."

"I'm glad." Tifa said, not even going against the idea that Cloud had ever been in SOLDIER, "I hate them all!"

"I…hate them too." Cloud said with a slight rise to his tone that almost sounded like a question.

"They burned down our hometown and never even covered it on the news. They made you sick and left you to fend for yourself." Tifa summarized for him.

"Yeah." Cloud nodded, "That's why I quit. They're corrupt and I didn't want to take part in that. I hate them too."

Barret watched the exchange with interest, not really sure what to make of it. He felt that they were both genuine in their dislike towards the company though, so he decided to take a risk, "Ever heard of AVALANCHE?"

"Yes!" Tifa answered, "They're the terrorists fighting against Shinra."

Barret nodded and started talking with zeal, "Shinra pumps up Mako from the core of the Planet itself. They're slowly but surely killing it. On top of that they are a corrupt and sadistic organisation. They cover up more crimes than they help solve. They either bribe or eliminate everyone who stands in their way. AVALANCHE believes that they should be stopped."

"They're right." Tifa agreed.

"Then join us."

Tifa blinked in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Barret stood up, placing a careful hand on his injured side, "How do you think I sustained this injury girl? You'd think I would let anyone close enough to me to get at me with a knife? No, I was involved in the explosion in Sector 8. We had lured SOLDIER into a trap and managed to take down a sizable number of them in the blast. Unfortunately I wasn't able to get away before I had to pull the switch. I'm lucky I only got this injury." He paused, looking at the two young people in front of him before continuing, "I am with AVALANCHE."

0o0o0

It was a few days after the mission that Shinra held a memorial service for all that had fallen. Due to the number of casualties the number of mourning family and friends was huge. The Shinra Building hadn't been large enough to house that many people, so the company had set up a location just outside of the city. It was on those desolate planes that the deceased SOLDIERs were given a proper memorial.

Zack was present, standing in formation with the other SOLDIERs. He recognised some of them from the mission and was glad they'd made it out too, but it was those who were not present here that he still felt angry about. Luckily for him Kunsel, who had been part of another team, had made it out as well. The two had sought comfort with each other for the past few days, but neither of them would be able to get over this soon.

Even President Shinra was present at the memorial. He held a moving speech in which he made sure that everybody knew that it had been AVALANCHE that was responsible for this. He also made sure to stress the point that they had used innocent hostages as shields. Zack was sure that with the man's charisma some of the younger brothers that had come here to put their older sibling to rest would be signing up to join as soon as the new programme started. But even though he knew that the President's speech was more propaganda than the actual remembering of good men who fought for his case, Zack didn't mind. The more people would sign up the better, or at least that's how he felt about it.

After the President was done, Director Lazard took the stand to make his speech. His was more directed towards the bravery of the men that had died and the service they had done for their company. He then listed all those who had fallen.

For each name that was uttered, Zack felt like he was being stabbed with a dagger, especially when he heard a familiar name. He did his very best to keep his position and appear stoic, but he would be lying if a tear or two didn't roll down his cheek unbidden.

After Lazard it was General Sephiroth's turn. He was tasked with speaking a few words about each individual. He'd taken inspiration from what he personally knew about each person and what he'd been able to find in their files. After each of his little speeches was done, the Shinra militia would fire three consecutive shots in the air to honour that specific person.

Due to the number of casualties, the service took a very long time to complete. It had been noon when they started and it was dinnertime when they were finally done. But to those who'd been present it felt like it was over far too soon. Once it was finally over, everyone was allowed to stay a while to mourn together. Zack didn't feel like talking to any of those people however. Instead he thought back to what the President had said in his speech.

"_AVALANCHE is ruthless. This incident is only one of many examples of how merciless they are. Each time they manage to destroy one of our reactors, hundreds of people are killed in the blast. This time they used thousands of hostages to shield themselves and confuse our SOLDIERs. We must not allow to have these wretched terrorists continue their rampage. I will do everything within my power to end this threat once and for all, and bring revenge to all those of your beloved that have fallen."_

The numbers might have been exaggerated, but the core of the message was true. AVALANCHE was ruthless and without mercy. If it wasn't for the company, than Zack wanted to eradicate them for his personal moral reasons. SOLDIER simply gave him the means to achieve it, and today had only strengthened that resolve.

0o0o0

The news had been filled with mainly one topic for the past few days now. Tifa watched the reporter drone on about the explosion and collapse in Sector 8. Though they added a few new titbits every now and then, the story was still largely the same. The girl could dream it by now.

"They say that you've killed innocent people." Tifa had said to Barret in one of her many moments of doubt against the activists. The brief shot of the number of bagged bodies still haunted her mind.

Barret had shaken his head, "Innocent people my ass! Those were all of Shinra's people, and it was Shinra who killed them. They shoot first and ask questions later."

"But what about those people working in the building that you blew up?" She had pressed.

Barret had let out a bark of laughter, "No one worked there, girl. That building had been empty for a long time and we've been using it as our base for a while now. The people who were in there were either SOLDIER or those few brave AVALANCHE souls that choose to sacrifice themselves for our cause."

"But they say the militia headed the assault, and that there were only a few SOLDIERs supporting them."

"Shinra's too proud for his own good." Barret had growled, "They are unwilling to admit that we've bested their elite fighting force. We've proven that, although they are powerful, SOLDIER is not invincible. Now that's something Shinra doesn't want the public to know."

Tifa had nodded solemnly before turning her attention back to the television. As much as she liked to believe this man, it was difficult for her to switch in her beliefs so easily. She had always believed what the media had told her, and had never considered that they might be influenced by Shinra. Though her hatred for the company was still burning strong, she hadn't known how much influence the company actually had over everything around her.

"Shinra made me sick, remember Tifa?" Cloud had said to her at one point, "Is it so hard to believe that they hide the truth?"

Again Tifa hadn't gone against Cloud's claim that it had been Shinra that had made him sick. For the first time he was actually showing some emotions towards something, and she wanted to cherish it. Her desire to connect with him made it easier for her to believe his word rather than Barret's.

Other than following the news and continuing to run the bar, little had changed for the two teens as of yet. Barret had discretely taken up residence at the bar while he recovered from his injuries. Meanwhile, he had left a few times on business. He'd been secretive about what business it was, but both Cloud and Tifa knew he was meeting up with other AVALANCHE members that had survived the assault.

It was slowly but surely that Barret's words started effecting Tifa. Barret was a big man with an intimidating appearance, but whenever he spoke of Shinra and his fight against the company, his eyes started shining with a captivating zeal. With her own hatred for Shinra established, she started believing him more and more.

It was mostly at night that she spoke about it with Cloud. The blonde was usually not around whenever Tifa was with Barret. He was doing his jobs around the bar - fixing broken furniture, taking stock or managing their finances. So it was from Tifa's growing zeal towards AVALANCHE that he too was influenced. His recollections on working for Shinra were hazy, but he was aware that his memory wasn't always the best. Tifa had told him it was because of the Mako, and that clicked well in his mind. So he trusted her to tell him the truth, and since she didn't disagree with his claims of having been in SOLDIER, she only strengthened his conviction that he was right. Thus it was thanks to her that his hatred towards Shinra grew as well.

Until it reached its peak, "You fight against Shinra, right?" Cloud asked Barret when he caught him alone for once. Tifa was out doing the groceries, "I want to join."

Barret looked Cloud up and down, "You serious about that, boy?"

"I am, and so is Tifa. We hate Shinra, and we want to fight them."

The conviction in Cloud's eyes was unmistakable. Barret also didn't miss it, "It'll be dangerous. You must be willing to die for the cause at any time. Think you can do that, boy?"

"Yes." Cloud said without hesitation. It felt oddly good to him to be so resolute.

"In that case, welcome to the club." He grinned and slapped Cloud on the back.

0o0o0

"What have you got for me Kunsel?" Zack asked of his friend.

Said friend looked at him with a worried expression, but he handed over the piece of paper he was carrying anyway. Zack snatched it from his fingers as Kunsel spoke, "These are all the locations Shinra believes AVALANCHE could be hiding at. They're sending the Turks to investigate."

This had been going on for a while now. Zack was so determined in getting back at AVALANCHE that didn't stop at any opportunity to find out more about them. Having Kunsel and his way of getting information for a friend proved to be very valuable. Now Zack had access to information he otherwise wouldn't have known.

"Any sign of their leader?" Zack asked.

Kunsel shook his head, "If he's still in the city this man knows how to move undetected."

"How does a guy like that not stand out in a crowd? He has a freaking gun grafted onto his arm!" Zack growled in frustration.

He'd been meaning to track the man down and thought it would be easy. But even with Kunsel's help it turned out to be quite the challenge. The terrorists and their leader were as elusive as they'd always been.

"Either he knows how to hide it in public, or he's been in hiding all this time."

"This is all useless!" Zack roared as he ripped the piece of paper in two and threw it on the floor, "The Turks aren't going to find anything if they can't even find someone easily recognizable."

"Zack…" Kunsel hesitated for a moment, thinking about how to approach his uncharacteristically agitated friend, "Don't you think you're letting this get a little bit too personal?"

"Too personal?" Zack challenged as he turned to face his friend, "I was there up on the roof with him. I was the one who was ordered to kill him. If I hadn't wasted my time trying to get him to surrender peacefully none of this would have happened!"

"No one knew they had rigged the building Zack." Kunsel tried to reason with him, "We were all lured into a trap, and I don't think you could have stopped him from pulling the trigger."

"No, I could have stopped him. And then…and then…" Tears sprang into the young man's eyes, "All those men didn't have to die Kunsel."

His friend laid a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. The gesture brought little comfort though he didn't shrug him off either. Kunsel was getting used to doing this. Each and every time he would show up without the information Zack was looking for, the latter would break down at some point. He was taking the loss they had all suffered very hard. Since it had been him up there on the roof, he felt guilty for their deaths, and Kunsel had as of yet been unable to convince him otherwise.

Zack didn't reject the support he was being given by not just Kunsel, but mostly Angeal as well, but he also didn't quite accept it. He was instead relentless in his hunt for AVALANCHE. He signed up for every mission that supposedly had ties with the terrorists. He had Kunsel find out whatever he could. He sometimes patrolled the streets during his off hours in the hopes of spotting the man with the gun on his arm. But whatever he did didn't bring him one step closer, and it was taking its toll.

His friends were all worried for him, but at the same time they didn't stop him. The President had personally praised the young Second Class in his efforts to bring down their enemies. It basically gave Zack a free pass to do whatever he thought was necessary, even though his friends feared it would destroy him. At least by cooperating they could keep an eye on him, and hope he would one day let go of his guilt.

0o0o0

**A/N: **Oh wow…finally some plot is happening in one chapter. Really, I'm so glad I can finally get some pace going here.

So yeah, Zack survived, but now he seeks vengeance against AVALANCHE. The man Tifa saved was of course Barret (like you couldn't have guessed that ;) ) and he's now enlisting Tifa and Cloud into the fold. I wanted Tifa to be angry, just like in the original game, but also a bit doubtful. After all, she is younger in this story.

Ah and I just love the fact that I included Kunsel. He's just perfect right at this moment. But as you can imagine these events will slowly move the friends back together again, only then they will be on opposite sides. How will that play out? Keep reading these final few chapters to find out.

Until next time! Leave a review on your way out please!


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: **Welcome to chapter 44 of Fractured Love!

Summer is sadly finally over for me. I spend the last two weeks with my boyfriend in the Gambia. It's a lovely country in Africa with great people. I really enjoyed myself, but I'm also happy to be back in the Netherlands. Mainly because I'm more used to our weather XD. Tomorrow I'll be starting my new job as a php-programmer. So much excitement! But first I'll give you this next chapter.

Without any further ado, I'll let you get to reading. Remember, I do not own FF7 or any of its characters, Zack and Cloud rock, and Sephiroth is the best antagonist ever created.

Enjoy!

0o0o0

**Chapter 44**

Walking down a street casually while you knew you were about to commit a terrorist attack was something Tifa found to be very difficult. She should have been able to be inconspicuous, but if she wasn't careful she would be attracting attention soon.

She wondered how the two men in front of her did it. Though she could understand that Barret looked like he was just strolling along the street minding his own business, she didn't know where Cloud got it from. The blonde had been acting cool and collected ever since he'd started claiming he'd been in SOLDIER and nobody disputed his claim. It was almost as if he had a notion of how SOLDIERs should act and tailored his own behaviour accordingly. It was common knowledge that SOLDIERs were brave and would carry out their missions with courage and professionalism. That certainly described Cloud's behaviour at this point.

Cloud was walking alongside Barret. They didn't talk much, but casually walked towards their destination without a hurry in their step. On the surface they seemed like two friends or colleagues on their way somewhere not important to other people. Basically no one spared them a second glance, especially since Barret kept his gun arm hidden within the long sleeves of his jacket. He'd gotten it soon after he'd taken up residence in Seventh Heaven because it allowed him to walk around freely without arousing suspicion.

The blonde also had his own weapon. Hidden underneath a large trench coat was a sword that Barret had managed to get a hold of. It wasn't as good as the ones SOLDIERs used he had told them, but it was still of decent quality. For a brief moment Cloud had looked confused at the weapon presented to him, until Tifa had quickly intervened by mentioning that swords were the preferred weapons of SOLDIERs. That had settled Cloud's confusion and he'd taken a few swings to test the blade. He handled it surprisingly well and even commented that the balance was good. At that point Tifa was glad Cloud had been watching basically every spar Zack had had with Angeal before the former had joined the programme.

Tifa herself hadn't accepted any weapons. Barret had offered her a gun, but she'd refused. She knew next to nothing about guns, but knew she was more valuable with her fists. Again she was grateful for her lessons with Zangan.

And so the three walked along the streets of Midgar. Their destination was a small clinic in Sector 3 slums. It was where both Tifa and Cloud would have to show their dedication and loyalty to AVALANCHE.

"The place is said to treat patients with Mako poisoning." Barret had told them during their briefing, "Sometimes reactor workers get too much exposure, or people in the slums get into contact with Mako leaking from the pipes going up to the plate. The vast majority of the patients are street rats that got addicted to Mako tainted drugs. Mostly wretched chumps who have nowhere to go anyway, and nobody will miss them."

"But the clinic takes them in, right? They help them get better."

Barret had shaken his head like he'd done many times when he explained something, "There aren't many people who recover from Mako poisoning, and even if they do they suffer from serious mental and physical health issues for the rest of their lives. The clinic is just a ruse. Shinra uses it to appear benevolent to the suffering people, but for real it heals no one. They use the patients for their experiments. They are nothing more than test subjects for Shinra to find out more about Mako."

Tifa had been horrified at the thought. She thought back to the scientists that had worked at the Nibelheim reactor. She also thought about the monster that had killed Cloud's father. It was all she needed to believe his words.

"So what are we going to do?"

"We are going to expose the clinic for what it really is. We'll kill the man in charge and take what documentation we can find."

"What about the patients?"

Barret's face had turned grim, "If there are still some who can be saved we will, but I'm afraid there's only one merciful way to deal with the others."

'You mean killing them.' Tifa had thought, but didn't voice it out loud. It was clear what Barret had meant and if it was really that bad than that would be the best option.

But it was partly due to the nature of their first mission that made Tifa so nervous about it. She had to kill a man, and decide over the fate of those patients still alive. She wondered whether she could do that. She had always used her martial arts in self defence, and had never given anyone more than a bloody nose. Today's mission would give her the answer. If only she could contain her anxiety and keep it cool as they approached their destination.

0o0o0

Tifa looked at the dead man at her feet. She felt surprisingly calm and collected. As soon as she'd set foot inside of the clinic, and she saw the atrocities that happened there with her own eyes, her nerves had been gone. In its place there had been anger. It hadn't been the uncontrolled rage you might expect, but the calm determination type that made her focus on her objective.

Barret had been prepared to be the one to kill the scientist and his lackeys at the clinic. He knew how nervous Tifa had been, and he didn't trust Cloud with his lack of any show of emotions. But when he reached the office and saw the girl there with the dead body in front of her, he knew that he'd made the right choice. The mission was a success, and he now trusted these two young people enough to call them official AVALANCHE members.

After they had successfully escaped from the scene, a lot of things changed. Barret introduced Cloud and Tifa to the other members of AVALANCHE. They had been hiding around Midgar at their own hiding places, and were surprisingly few in number. There was a girl called Jessie who had a knack for technical stuff, a plump guy called Wedge who smiled a lot and a rather handsome guy called Biggs, who looked and acted like he used to be in the military.

Those three were all that remained of Barret's motley crew after what had happened in Sector 8. With her newfound conviction Tifa offered the small group to move their new headquarters to Seventh Heaven. They had a basement that they didn't use, and during the next few days they cleaned it up and turned it into their new hiding place.

More missions followed ever since then. They kept their targets small at first, "Shinra expects us to think big." Barret had explained at one point, "They tighten their security around the reactors, so it's too difficult for us to breach. So we leave those alone for the time being. These small attacks won't be directly linked back to us, and makes Shinra feel like we've suffered a great blow as well. As soon as they become relaxed again we can target the reactors."

These smaller missions also meant that the two could continue to gain Barret's trust. Though he trusted Tifa with his life by now, he was still weary about Cloud. The boy did as he was told, and he did it well. But he hardly showed any emotion in general. Whenever he did it felt like it wasn't genuine, like he was simply droning a rehearsed speech he'd learned by heart. There was just something about the lad that Barret couldn't quite put his finger on however, and it made him keep an eye on the blonde. AVALANCHE needed his skills, especially when they would start targeting the reactors, so he kept silent about his concerns.

0o0o0

"_A pharmacy in Sector 1 has been raided by an as of yet unidentified group of people. The owner escaped the situation unharmed. He claims that three masked men showed up at his shop just a few minutes after he'd opened up. They demanded several types of medication that the pharmacist sold. Once they had what they needed they got away. The police was informed of the incident right away, but none of the thieves has of yet been found. Witnesses of the crime are asked to contact the police."_

Zack watched the news report with suspicion. Sadly Midgar suffered a lot of these petty crimes, but that's not what he was interested in. What made it interesting was that a pharmacist had been targeted.

"Kunsel." He spoke to his friend seated next to him.

"Yeah?" The other replied.

"Can you get access to that police report?"

Kunsel rose his eyebrow, "Probably, but why would you be interested in that?"

"I want to know what kind of medication these people have stolen."

"Drugs probably." Kunsel shrugged, "Perhaps they couldn't afford buying from the dealers anymore and turned to drastic measures."

"Perhaps." Zack allowed, "But I still want to know anyway."

"Alright, I'll see what I can do."

Later that evening Kunsel came knocking on Zack's door. The latter opened it eagerly, having expected his friend to get what he wanted quickly.

"Here's the report you wanted." Kunsel said, while handing over a small folder.

"Thanks Kunsel." Zack said absentmindedly as he took the folder and opened it right away to check its contents.

"Woah, you're really interested in this, aren't you?"

But he got no reply. Curious about the reason why Zack wanted this report so badly, Kunsel took the liberty of stepping into Zack's room. What he saw amazed him. The tables were scattered with papers. He recognized some of them from having given them to Zack over the course of the past weeks. Most of them were police reports of various crimes. Others came from within their own company. Kunsel even spotted news articles from newspapers. It confused him. Just what was his friend up to?

"I knew it!" Zack suddenly exclaimed from the other side of the room.

"You knew what?" Kunsel asked out of curiosity.

Zack looked up as if he didn't know his friend was even there, "Oh Kunsel, I thought you had left already."

"Well I haven't. What's this all about Zack?" He asked gesturing to all the pieces of papers around him.

"AVALANCHE." Zack replied simply. He then pointed at the report Kunsel had just given him, "The medicine that these thieves have taken from the pharmacy in Sector 1 all had Mako as one of their ingredients."

Kunsel blinked stupidly. Though he was a smart guy, not even he could follow Zack's reasoning at this point, "What?"

"It's a recent development." Zack started explaining, "Scientists have found out that Mako can be used to help with certain afflictions, so some medications have been altered. And it's these kinds of medicines that have been stolen."

"But what does that have to do with AVALANCHE?"

"I believe they are responsible for this crime and many other crimes over the past few weeks."

Kunsel was really starting to get worried now. He knew that Zack was obsessed with finding AVALANCHE, but this was getting out of hand. There had been no sightings of AVALANCHE ever since the explosion in Sector 8. He feared that Zack was seeing things that weren't there.

"Zack, don't you think you're seeing too much into this? We haven't had any leads." He suggested carefully.

"That's what they are aiming for." Zack disagreed vehemently. He then walked over to the pile of paper on his dinner table, "It started a few weeks ago when a clinic treating patients with Mako poisoning was attacked. After that there have been a lot of crimes across the city that all have one thing in common." Zack looked at Kunsel with conviction burning in his eyes, "Mako. And what is the one thing AVALANCHE is fighting against?"

"Mako." Kunsel confirmed, though he wasn't convinced yet, "But Zack, surely many of these crimes happened before AVALANCHE even got to Midgar?"

"Yes they have." Zack admitted, "But I've noted a slight increase. The targets have also been all around the city. I'm convinced that AVALANCHE doesn't want us to link them together. We'll think we've defeated them and become lax."

"Or they really have been defeated and you're reading too much into this. These small crimes mean nothing. Though AVALANCHE fights against Mako, they specifically target Mako _reactors_. What use is it for them to target these other sites?"

Zack looked at his friend as if he was stupid, "Like I said, they are waiting for us to become lax while still continuing to fight for their cause. Once that happens they will start targeting our reactors again."

If Kunsel had to be honest, then Zack's theory sounded plausible. Even though the terrorists had been the ones to set the trap, they had probably suffered a lot of casualties themselves. They might not be able to stage a big attack at the moment, so chose to keep a low profile for now. But at the same time these smaller targets were so unlike AVALANCHE. They'd always thought big and made sure everybody knew it had been them that had staged the attack. This change of strategy just seemed so unlikely that it was too difficult for Kunsel to believe.

What also didn't help Zack's case was that there had been no sighting of the leader that Zack had described. Even if he could hide his gun arm he would be easy to spot in a crowd. They had even received some leads from the local public, but so far they all ran cold. The more time went on, the less likely Zack's story became.

Kunsel sighed and placed his hands on his friend's shoulders, "Zack, I think you need some time off."

"But Kunsel I-" Zack started to protest, but was stopped.

"No Zack. You've been obsessed with this ever since the attack, and I've been enabling you for too long."

The raven-haired young man started to become angry and slapped the other's hands away, "I'm your superior Kunsel. You have to follow my orders."

"Only when we're on duty, and right now we're not. Now I'm just your friend who's concerned for your wellbeing. I will be reporting to Commander Hewley about this."

"Kunsel! No wait!"

Zack reached out to stop his friend from leaving the room, but it was too late already. He had already turned around and marched out of the door. Zack sank down to the floor in disbelief, tears springing to his eyes unbidden.

Why did nobody believe him?

0o0o0

The next day Zack found himself inside of director Lazard's office. Angeal was there too, standing behind the man. Zack could immediately see the look of concern on his mentor's face. He looked away, hating the look he was given. He felt that there was nothing wrong with him. In fact, it seemed like he was the only one who understood what AVALANCHE was really up to.

"Director, Commander, sirs, you wanted to speak to me?" He saluted properly.

"Yes Fair. At ease." Lazard spoke up. Zack eased his pose and allowed the man to continue, "It has been brought to my attention that your behaviour over the past few weeks has been…detrimental to both yourself and the company."

"Sir, if you would look at recent mission reports you would see that I have been fulfilling my duties as is expected of me." Zack objected.

"Ah yes. We did look into that." Lazard conceded with a nod, "Perhaps you could clarify this up a bit Commander."

"As you wish director." Angeal agreed, "Though you have been fulfilling your duties, we've noticed that you've been signing up for a lot of missions that have the potential for being related to AVALANCHE. Your fellow team members have even stated that you even tend to quickly connect these situations to the terrorists without there being any indication of this being the case."

"I'm simply very motivated to find them Commander. I just want to make sure we don't overlook anything."

"That behaviour is very commendable of you Fair, but after reading these reports about when you're on duty and after a fellow SOLDIER came to Commander Hewley with his concerns about your actions off duty, we believe that you are taking this too far."

"But sir." Zack desperately tried to object, "If you would just listen to my theory, then you would understand."

"Mind your conduct Zack. You might be at ease, but you are still in the presence of two superior officers." Angeal said sternly.

Zack corrected his pose, which had slackened, "My apologies sirs."

"We did not call you in here to give you an opportunity to defend yourself Fair. The reports and the statement make it quite clear what's going on here. Normally I would put you on time out so you could clear your head, but we're short on people as it is right now, so we cannot spare to have even one to be off duty." Lazard said firmly, "Therefore I order you to forget about whatever 'theory' you've thought up and leave the search for AVALANCHE to the Turks. You are also banned from any mission that might be linked to them. Other than that you'll perform your duties as usual."

So that was it. Zack didn't even get the chance to explain what he had found out. They dismissed it before he could even present anything. And now he was forced to let it go. He knew now already that his missions would be boring from now on. He was condemned to ordinary patrols and monster disposal. He felt angry about it, but was loyal and well trained enough not to object. It would be useless anyway.

"Understood, sir." He mumbled instead.

0o0o0

"Are you sure this is going to be all right?" Tifa voiced her concern to Barret.

The big man looked at the young girl with confidence, "We've done this plenty of times before. We know what we're doing."

"Don't worry Tifa." Wedge, the portly AVALANCHE member said with a smile while he stuffed his face with a piece of pork pie, "Biggs managed to get all of the security codes, and Jessie is an expert when it comes to creating bombs."

"Makes me wonder how Biggs did get the codes." Cloud intervened.

"Ah it's easy man." Biggs replied with a smile, "The nice thing about working discretely is that nobody knows how many of us there are and what we look like." He then fished a card out of his pocket and flashed it with pride, "Meet Biggs Crast, hardworking security officer at Sector 2 reactor."

"He's had that job ever since we got here to Midgar. He'll give us easy access to the reactor itself and he knows everything about its lay-out. Getting to the core won't be a problem, and we should be out before anyone's the wiser."

"What about cameras?" Tifa, who was still a bit unsure, tried.

"Already taken care of." Jessie said proudly, "Once we get in I will first get my hands on the power supply and disable the cameras, then Barret and his team can get to the core unnoticed."

"Impressive." Cloud noted, "Seems like you've thought of everything."

Barret, who was still a bit suspicious about the blonde, grunted a reply, "Told you we've been doing this for a while now. We know how to plan this attack."

"When will we do it?" Cloud asked.

"Next Sunday. There won't be many people working there then. The less casualties the better." Barret replied.

Tifa gasped, "Wait! I though we were just going to blow up the reactor."

"It takes quite a blast to blow up the reactor. It's inevitable that people will get caught in the blast." Jessie said sadly, understanding Tifa's concerns, "But it's all for a good cause, and we try to keep casualties down as much as we can. Most of those people are pro Shinra anyway."

"We hate Shinra." Cloud said, though there was little zeal in his expression. It felt more like the blonde was simply droning what he thought was the right thing to say in this situation.

Again Barret looked at him suspiciously, "Indeed we do." He agreed carefully.

"So, how are we going to do this exactly?" Tifa asked, her confidence boosted with the reminder of her hatred towards Shinra.

Barret looked around to see whether he had everyone's attention. Seeing that he did he started explaining, "First thing's first. It's too risky for us to be travelling as a group. Biggs will take the train to Sector 2 like he usually does. Jessie and Wedge will go with him, but they will get to the station using different routes and will board in different wagons. Meanwhile Tifa, Cloud and I will get there by foot. We've already been seen together, so it won't be suspicious to people who might recognize us. It'll take us a little while longer, but that will give them the time to set up the plan.

"When they get to the reactor, they will use Bigg's access card to get inside. Jessie will go in first to disable the cameras. Biggs will then move in further to open up any other doors in our way. Wedge will remain outside as a lookout.

"By the time they're done, Tifa, Cloud and I should be there. We should be able to get inside the reactor without any problems. We'll get to the core, plant the bomb and get out before the blast."

"Why do you need the three of us to plant a single bomb?" Cloud wondered.

"Just in case something goes wrong." Jessie answered for her leader, "If everything goes according to plan everything should go smoothly, but it's still a risky mission. Bigss has been unable to figure out for sure whether Shinra monitors their reactors from somewhere else as well. If they do, they will send out a team to investigate. You, Tifa and Barret are our best fighters, so together you have the best chance of getting out if you are indeed attacked."

"I understand." Tifa said with conviction, "Let's get this show on the road then."

0o0o0

Sunday arrived quicker than expected. He mission too was over sooner than expected. Everything went according to plan. Biggs got them in, Jessie disabled the cameras and Tifa, Cloud and Barret made it to the reactor core without a hitch. They got out before the bomb exploded without any problems as well. They made their way back in time for Tifa to open up her bar like normal. She and Cloud resumed their normal activities while Barret and the others hid themselves in the basement.

Everything worked out fine, and after having her bar open for two hours, Tifa finally began to relax. She had been a bit on edge ever since they got back, fearing that someone was going to bust in her doors at any minute to come and arrest them. When that didn't happen, everything slowly turned back to normal.

She noticed that it became increasingly easier to juggle between her two roles. Whenever she was working at the bar she was its owner and waitress. She served what the customers wanted and helped those she could. But when she and the other AVALANCHE members were out on a mission, she was fast becoming even more eager than Barret, even though she would often have doubts beforehand.

Going out to purposely destroy someone else's property or kill other people had shaken her up at first. It always came later, when they had returned safely to the Seventh Heaven. She needed some time to process what she'd done and slip back into her other role, but it was a little bit easier every time.

0o0o0

**A/N: **The friends are moving ever so closer. Zack was right all this time, even though nobody believed him. How is Shinra going to react to his theory now that AVALANCHE has finally targeted a reactor again? And will AVALANCHE be able to continue evading Shinra? We're getting close to the end now!

Until next time! Leave a review on your way out please!


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: **Welcome to chapter 45 of Fractured Love!

So, how have you all been doing? I nearly couldn't get this chapter out on time, but then the end came along. It practically wrote itself and before I knew it, it was done! I think I'm getting the spirit of this story back a bit. Hopefully it'll stick for the final few chapters.

Without any further ado, I'll let you get to reading. Remember, I do not own FF7 or any of its characters, Zack and Cloud rock, and Sephiroth is the best antagonist ever created.

Enjoy!

0o0o0

**Chapter 45**

"You stupid idiots!" Zack raged, "I told you AVALANCHE wasn't defeated, but you refused to listen to me. Now look at what happened!"

"SOLDIER Zachary Fair." Angeal responded firmly, "Though I may be your mentor and friend I do not accept that you refer to me and your other superiors in that fashion. You will restrain your temper or I will have you sent straight to the disciplinary board. Do you understand?"

"Yes Ang- Commander Hewley." Zack corrected himself.

Zack had only just returned from the patrol he'd been sent on. It happened to be in the Sector next to the one the reactor had been blown up in. As soon as the blast went off, he knew what had happened. Even from where he was he could see that it had been the reactor. His team had rushed to the scene to find it long deserted. His team decided to report back to headquarters as soon as emergency services arrived to take care of the site.

Zack had wasted no time. He immediately went to Angeal's office, storming inside unannounced and yelling about what kind of fools they had been. Though Angeal understood his student's feelings, he didn't approve of his temper. He needed to make sure that Zack understood that and adjust himself accordingly. He might have been right all this time about AVALANCHE, but that didn't give him permission to rage and yell.

"Now, I will concede that you were right in your suspicions. Therefore I ask of you to hand over all that you've found out to the Turks." Angeal resumed calmly.

"The Turks?" Zack exclaimed in surprise, "But Angeal, how can I-"

"No buts SOLDIER Fair." Angeal interrupted him formally, "Investigating AVALANCHE is the job of the Turks. Before this attack I did not believe you had anything that could help them in their investigation. Now it seems that I might wrong. Any information you can provide them with may help them find out where they are hiding so we can finally catch them once and for all."

"At least let me take part in the investigation."

"You'd just be in the way, yo." A new voice joined the conversation.

Zack turned around to find a lanky young man standing behind him. His long red hair had been tied in a ponytail at the back of his head. A pair of goggles on his forehead kept a few loose strands out of his eyes. Underneath those eyes there was a small triangular tattoo on both cheekbones. A smouldering cigarette dangled from his lips. His uniform had been dishevelled in a way that showed he didn't care much for proper dress code. His white shirt had been tucked on one side, but not the other. His dark blue jacket had been left unbuttoned and the same-coloured pantaloons were just a smidge too short, revealing that the man wore mismatched socks.

The young SOLDIER knew who this was. Everybody knew Reno. He was one of the Turks. Despite his carefree appearance it was even told that he was very good at what he did, and was second in command under Tseng, the leader. Zack had seen him at the building a couple of times, but had never really spoken to him. From this first impression he decided that he didn't like the redhead.

"I've been tracing AVALANCHE ever since the explosion in Sector 8. I know that they've targeted many different targets before blowing up this reactor. How can you say that I would just be in the way?"

Reno lazily shrugged his shoulders, "I've been tracing AVALANCHE ever since they got to this continent. I was the one who found out they had their base in Sector 8. I also knew that most of the people inside that building were Shinra hostages rather than terrorists. I know they've been hiding out in the slums ever since. I'm even tailing one person that I strongly believe to be a core member of AVALANCHE. Now back to you SOLDIER boy."

The revelation shocked Zack more than he liked to admit. He had been under the impression that Shinra had abandoned their hunt for AVALANCHE since the explosion, but it now seemed that quite the opposite was true.

Reno smirked, taking Zack's silence as a reason to believe that the young SOLDIER had nothing left in his defence, "So as you can see we do not need a blundering fool like yourself on our team, yo."

This comment made Zack angry, and he didn't hesitate to lash back out, "Well I don't see why I should tell you what I know then. You seem to have everything figured out already."

"Making your information on AVALANCHE available to the Turks is not a question of what you want Zack. It's an official order and you will comply." Angeal said sternly, "Once the Turks learned that you had been doing some investigating for yourself they made the request immediately. Perhaps it contains something the Turks have overlooked that could give them new leads."

"So hand it over SOLDIER boy." Reno mocked, holding out his hand as if Zack had the documents right there with him.

Zack ground his teeth in frustration and clenched his fists. He decided that he disliked this Turk. Not that SOLDIERs were known for their excellent relationships with the shady group in the first place, but this guy took the cake. His arrogance only added fuel to the fire of Zack's emotions. It took a lot of effort to keep his fists to himself and swallow the flowery names he wanted to call the redhead.

He instead ignored Reno completely and rose his head to directly face Angeal again, "Will I at least be allowed to continue with my own investigation, sir?"

Angeal shook his head, though it wasn't without sympathy, "I'm afraid not Zack. Your orders to leave the investigation to the Turks and keep yourself away from everything related to AVALANCHE still stands until further notice."

"With all due respect sir, especially now that they've started blowing up reactors again, shouldn't Shinra put every SOLDIER on the case?"

"SOLDIER wasn't founded to just fight AVALANCHE Zack. Just let the Turks focus on them so you can focus on other things that are important. Especially now the people must know that we do everything to keep them safe. The more people sympathize with Shinra, the more likely we'll defeat our enemies."

"You just let us what we do best, yo. And when we know for sure that we've found them, we let you do what you do best. You'll get to poke that sword of yours into some terrorists, don't you worry, yo."

Zack didn't feel like responding. It was no use anyway. He knew his orders and there was no convincing Angeal or Reno or anyone else for that matter of the opposite. For now all that he could do was obey his orders and hope that the Turks would track down AVALANCHE soon. After all, he had a score to settle.

0o0o0

"_The reconstruction of Sector 2 reactor has been well under way. Shinra estimates that it would still take at least two more months before the structure will be operational again. Until then no power is available throughout the entire Sector. Shinra has arranged for the other reactors to save their excess energy into batteries. These batteries are available at Big Mart for a 100 gill a piece on the Sector 2 plate."_

"A 100 gill per battery?!" Tifa said indignantly, "That price is absurd! A lot of people can't pay for that!"

"Those on top of the plate probably can, but not all of them." Barret agreed soberly.

"Why does Shinra make them so expensive?"

"Midgar is a big city that uses a lot of power." Biggs was the one to explain, "Even with eight reactors there's little excess energy to be had, so it's simply scarce. That, and Shinra is probably trying to cover most of their expenses rebuilding the reactor with the sales of these batteries."

"And even though they're expensive, by at least making them available Shinra can once again spread the word that they are the benevolent organisation here." Jessie added while tinkering on her next project.

"But what use is there to blowing up the reactors if Shinra is simply going to rebuild them?" Cloud asked out of the blue, his gaze never even leaving the television broadcasting a new news item.

Barret shook his head as he often did when explaining things, "More than you might think. Disabling one reactor will make sure the Planet can keep on going, even if it's only for a little while. We also make sure the people know about AVALANCHE and bring our message across to the public. But most of all, rebuilding reactors takes time and money. A lot more time and money than it takes for us to blow up another one. Shinra might be rich and trying to cover himself with these battery sales, but not even he can keep up eventually."

"I'm already working on my new project." Jessie said with a grin, "This time there will even be a bigger explosion!"

0o0o0

"Anything of use Reno?" Tseng, the leader of the Turks asked his subordinate.

"Nothing, boss." The redhead replied with a bored stretch and yawn, "Nothing that we didn't already know anyway, yo."

Reno had been charged with perusing the information Zack had gathered during his own investigation. He had been at it all morning, but didn't see anything that would lead to new leads. It had been time that could have been spent more efficiently, but the small chance that it might have led to new ideas was worth it.

Luckily for Reno his boss wasn't one to dwindle on such things, "What about the man you've been tailing?"

"They disabled all the cameras during the attack, so I don't know whether he was truly involved. Now that the reactor has blown up though, I have temporarily lost track of him, yo."

Tseng crossed his arms as he thought, "He was a reactor worker, right?"

"Yeah, he worked there as a security guard, yo."

"All employees stationed at the Sector 2 reactor have been given new jobs at the other reactors. He should be easy to find, unless he hasn't shown up for work anymore. Talk to Rude. I had him draw up a list for you."

Reno grinned, "Heh, always one step ahead of me, aren't you boss?"

"Someone has to be." Tseng said in a tone that was slightly criticising, earning him a sheepish look from his subordinate, "Now go. I want you to get back on track before AVALANCHE plans their next attack. The President will not allow for another reactor to be targeted."

"On it, boss."

Reno quickly left the office to find his colleague. He didn't want to fail again.

0o0o0

"I did it!" Jessie yelled exuberantly.

Het face was smudged with dirt and grime, and the neat ponytail her hair had been in days before was now a messy bunch of ropy locks. She'd been working on something for days. The basement they mostly stayed in had been transformed into a makeshift workshop that barely held any room for the other people anymore. She had even gone so far as to claim it as her personal space whenever it wasn't necessary for the other AVALANCHE members to hide away. But apparently it hadn't been for naught, since she had clearly finally managed to be successful in whatever it was that she had been working on.

Tifa had heard the young woman's exclamation. She was grateful that the bar was currently closed, so no one else could hear her. The basement had been cleverly hidden by a pinball machine that acted as a makeshift lift. It gave AVALANCHE's members a good place to hide whenever the bar was open to the public. The floor was quite thin though, so they had to be quiet; otherwise patrons might be able to hear them.

But the exclamation had also piqued Tifa's interest. She had absolutely no clue what Jessie had been working on all this time. So she decided to abandon sweeping the room and move over to the pinball machine in order to go down.

Jessie heard the lift's mechanism, and saw Tifa come down before the girl could speak up. Her face lit up in a bight smile, "Oh Tifa. I'm sorry about that yell, but I'm so excited!"

"What did you get Jessie?" Tifa asked as she walked up to the girl.

"It's awesome! Look!"

Curiously, Tifa looked at what Jessie was pointing at on the table. She saw what seemed to be a small safe. There was a small panel next to the door that people would use to enter a code. From the bottom there ran a short cable, which was in turn attached to a small display with several buttons.

Jessie rapidly pressed a few buttons and then waited a few seconds. Numbers and letters were flashing across the display, until one random combination stayed on the screen. _"Code deciphered"_ a mechanical voice came from the small box and at that instant Tifa also heard a click. Jessie proudly opened up the safe.

"I've been working on this for days. I've used the security codes that we had to figure out what kind of algorithm Shinra uses. Then I made this device to hack these codes. All I have to do is plug it in a console and it'll get the door open in just a few seconds!" She explained proudly.

Tifa was still confused though, "But why do we need this if we already have the security codes?"

"That was only for Sector 2. At least Shinra isn't dumb enough to use the same codes everywhere." She explained patiently, "He's been transferred to Sector 3, but Barret says it'll be too risky to target that reactor this time. There's a big chance that Shinra will connect the dots and start suspecting him. Therefore Barret wanted me to see whether I could hack our way inside. And it seems like I can!" Again she smiled proudly.

Tifa started to understand why it was so important that Jessie had made this device. Now they wouldn't be dependent on Biggs or anyone else to get them inside, giving them much more room to manoeuvre in.

But she also had her doubts like always, "But are you sure it'll work at the actual reactors? I mean, being able to hack open one safe is all fine and good, but how do you know it can crack other codes as well?"

Jessie's earlier happiness made place for indignant anger. Tifa knew that was because the young woman wasn't able to take any criticism towards her technical inventions well. Jessie had explained to her before that it was because she'd taken a lot of criticism when she was younger for being interested in technology and mechanics. Her parents felt that it wasn't suited for a girl, but that hadn't stopped her from tinkering on little projects in secret. She turned out to be really talented, but the need to defend herself when questioned never went away.

"Of course it can!" She replied with stubborn sureness, "I've used the algorithm to programme this with safe randomized codes during each and every test, and this device has cracked each and every one of them. It'll work. I'm sure of it."

0o0o0

"Hey Biggs! Doing anything tonight?" One of Biggs's new colleagues called out to him as they all went to clock out for the day.

Biggs shrugged, "The usual. Going out for a few drinks at Seventh Heaven."

He made it no secret that he frequented the place. It was difficult to hide that fact when a lot of people saw him commute back and forth every day. Nobody knew he actually lived there though, and that he actually didn't go out for a few drinks at all. There weren't a lot of them who went out of their way to travel to Sector 7 slums however. Most preferred to find a bar on top of the plate in their own Sector, or at the very least travelled to the entertainment area in Sector 8. It meant that Biggs's secret was relatively safe.

"I heard the owner of that place is a young woman and a pretty hot one too." Another colleague stated.

"Oh yeah? You got the hots for her Biggs? That why you go there pretty much every night?" The first one quipped.

Instead of denying the accusation, Biggs simply shot them a grin and played along, "Yeah, she's pretty hot to look at. But I once saw a man being a bit too forward with his affections if you get what I mean. Earned him a broken nose."

"Woah! She got some kind of bouncer?"

"No. She did that to him herself."

"Really? You're not fucking around with me Biggs?"

"It's all true." Biggs said solemnly, "So I'll just keep on admiring her from afar. Besides, she's got a man already and he's pretty strong too, so I don't even stand a chance."

"Poor guy." One of his colleagues said sympathetically, "Pining after a taken hot woman who can protect herself. I don't envy you."

"A shame too. A guy like you shouldn't stay alone all his life. You know, I know a few girls about your age. Want me to set you up?" The other offered.

Biggs couldn't help himself but let out a bark of laughter, "It's a friendly offer, but I have to decline. Though Tifa is nice to look at, I already got my eyes set on another girl."

"You sly dog!" One who offered to set him up gave a friendly slap on his shoulder, "Come on! Tell us all about her."

"I'm sorry fellas, but I can't right now. I shouldn't keep a lady waiting."

"You're meeting her at that bar?" The other asked.

"Yup! And I have a feeling that I might get lucky tonight." He grinned.

"You be off quickly then. I don't want to be the cause of you missing out on getting laid!"

With a few more laughs, friendly slaps and good luck wishes the small group disbanded as they all went their own way. Biggs couldn't help but smile to himself as he took off in the opposite direction on his own. He really liked his current colleagues. He hadn't even lied to them, at least not completely. He did think Tifa was hot, but she was too young for him. He was more into Jessie in truth. He knew the young mechanic also had an eye on him, but their work for AVALANCHE prevented them from pursuing their feelings. They would only get in the way, so they'd decided to stick to their friendship instead.

Still, being in the good mood that he was made Biggs briskly walk towards the train station. What he didn't notice however, was that he was being followed. He never saw the red-haired person observing him from the shadows, follow him to the station, getting on the same train, even sitting next to him on the bench, getting out at the same station and slinking back into the shadows as he entered Seventh Heaven. Reno knew how to be inconspicuous.

"So this is where you go to every night." The Turk mumbled to himself.

He had actually hoped to find out where his suspect lived, but so far he didn't have any clue whatsoever yet. Judging from the conversation he'd overheard between Biggs and his colleagues before, the former seemed to frequent this place on a daily basis. Reno started to wonder whether that was really the truth, or the establishment was actually a secret base for AVALANCHE.

Having the bar as a cover up was really effective. It didn't seem suspicious at all, and from what he'd gathered the place had been thriving even before AVALANCHE had reached Midgar. That made him question his assumption that it was a base. Was the owner an actual member, who had perhaps travelled ahead of the main group to set this up? Or did the owner join the group at a later date? Or perhaps the owner only sympathised with AVALANCHE's cause? These and many other possibilities popped up in Reno's head.

The redhead pondered over what to do next. He wanted to follow his suspect into the bar and see what he could find out. On the other hand it might be unwise to do so. He didn't know how well AVALANCHE was familiar with the Turks. Would they recognise him? With his red hair and small tattoos on his cheeks he certainly stood out in a crowd. Perhaps he should come back another time, wearing a disguise.

But not going in now would make sure he wouldn't be able to pick up on any more clues today. President Shinra had paid a visit to Tseng earlier that day, pressing the head of the Turks that he'd better find some solid leads soon, or else he should consider a career change. The President was obviously getting annoyed by the lack of results on their side, so it was vital that Reno turned up with something conclusive soon.

Deciding to take a risk, he phoned Rude to join him at Seventh Heaven as soon as he could and went in as soon as he'd hung up. Reno regretted not having waited a little longer upon entering the place. It was still early, so there weren't many patrons yet. His entry was made all that more obvious because of it. Yet it didn't seem to raise that many heads, and it certainly didn't seem that people were recognising him.

"Welcome to Seventh Heaven. Please take a seat. I'll be right there to take your order." A young girl called from behind the counter.

Reno did as instructed and found himself at a table right near to the door. This way he had a good view over the bar's interior, who was going in and out, and he would have a quick escape route should things go wrong.

He let his gaze sweep across the room. The few patrons that were there didn't seem to pay him any attention. They just sat in their seats cradling a drink. Two of them were eating a small, simple meal. Nothing out of the ordinary, except for that his target was nowhere in sight.

"You're new here." A voice suddenly came from next to him.

Reno looked up to see the young girl stand next to him with a curious look on her face. He silently cursed himself for not noticing she had walked up to him. He quickly recovered in order to answer, "Yeah, a few of my buds recommended this place to me."

"That's good." The answer seemed to please her judging from her smile, "Welcome again then. I'm Tifa, the owner. What can I get you?"

Reno took a good look at the girl before answering. He couldn't help but let his eyes dwell on the rather substantial swell of her bosom. He could definitely see why people would have trouble keeping their hands to themselves. He forced his eyes to go up further though. As he met her dark eyes he realised how young she really was. Could this really be a member of a terrorist organisation?

"I'll have a Midgar Mix please." He said before him observing her became obvious.

"Coming right up."

As the girl walked away from him to take care of his order, Reno managed to divert his gaze from her retreating body to continue observing the room. He tried to find his target again, but again it seemed like he was nowhere in sight. With how few people there were at the bar right now he shouldn't be able to miss him.

He decided to wait for a little bit longer. Perhaps the man was simply taking a dump on the toilet, and he would reappear in another moment. And if he wouldn't, all the more suspicion to this place. While he waited Tifa returned to hand him his drink. She inquired as to whether he would also like something to eat, which he declined politely. A few minutes later Rude finally entered the establishment. He instantly spotted his colleague and took a seat next to him. After taking his own order from Tifa, he turned his attention to the redhead.

"So how was your day?" Rude started casually.

"Pretty nice. Hit my target today and then found this hot place." Reno replied equally casual.

"You've said that before. How hot are we talking about this time?

"I think it's enough to shake a mountain to its core."

Rude eyed his colleague carefully, seeing that he was being dead serious. After all, Reno's target hadn't appeared yet, making his claim that this was an AVALANCHE base all that more likely. Rude didn't know that though, but trusted Reno's skills enough to refrain himself from questioning it further.

The remainder of the evening progressed slowly. More patrons arrived, but none of them were of any interest to both Turks. They continued to drink their beverages and appeared to be engaged in casual small talk. Nobody noticed that they were continuously sending each other coded messages about their observations and conclusions. But other than Reno's mysteriously disappearing target, nothing out of the ordinary happened. After a couple of hours they decided to give it up. They felt like they weren't going to learn anything more this night, and had better try again tomorrow.

Reno stood up and made his way to the counter to pay for their bill. He handed Tifa a few gill notes and waited for her to get his change out of the register when a blonde young man entered the bar from the back. Reno hadn't seen this guy all night, but assumed that this was the man his target had told his colleagues about.

"What's up Cloud?" Tifa said to him, turning her attention to him.

"I was just wondering Tifa, is it really such a good idea to do Sector 5 next?"

"Cloud, we'd better not talk about that here." She hissed in a hushed tone.

"But it's been bothering me all evening, and now I can't sleep." Cloud argued back, apparently not caring about Tifa's concerns, "I mean, we've had quite a few missions in that sector before, and Shinra's bound to have increased their security levels. Won't it be harder to get in?"

"We'll talk about it later Cloud. I'm busy right now." Tifa cut him off.

She quickly turned her attention back to her work so Cloud couldn't protest anymore. The blonde looked dejected but backed off out of sight anyway. With a smile, Tifa handed Reno back his change, thanked him for his patronage and hoped she would see him again. Reno could barely contain his grin.

"Oh, I'm sure I'll be back again." He promised her.

0o0o0

**A/N: **AVALANCHE might think they're cunning, but they didn't consider Cloud to be a liability… Now the Turks are really on their trail. But how will Shinra respond to this news? Will I take another event from the original game, or will I do something completely different?

Until next time! Leave a review on your way out please!


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: **Welcome to chapter 46 of Fractured Love!

This is the chapter that I've been itching to write ever since I started writing this story. The events that happen here also mark this as the penultimate chapter to Fractured Love. Though I still need to write the actual final chapter, I'm pretty confident that it will finally wrap up this story.

But for now I'm first going to let you enjoy reading this one. Just one note of advise, you might want to grab some tissues.

Without any further ado, I'll let you get to reading. Remember, I do not own FF7 or any of its characters, Zack and Cloud rock, and Sephiroth is the best antagonist ever created.

Enjoy!

0o0o0

**Chapter 46**

The day had finally come. Cloud had been growing anxious over the past few days. He was itching to do something, but Barret had delayed carrying out their next mission time after time. First it was because they needed to wait for Jessie to finish up her hacking device. Then it was to make sure Biggs's new position at Sector 3 reactor wasn't compromised. Finally Barret decided to wait just a few more days for good measure.

"Patience is the key. Rebuilding reactors takes time, so we have plenty of time to get to them all. We need to strike when they least expect it. And now that they know we're still here, it'll take a while before Shinra's guard is down again."

Cloud had then voiced the same concerns he'd voiced to Tifa before, "But won't Sector 5 be risky? We've carries out a lot of missions there before."

"Missions they probably haven't linked to us." Barret objected, "And even if they have, then targeting Sector 5 makes even more sense. They might feel the same way and expect us to target a different reactor altogether."

It had all sounded so sensible, but that didn't help Cloud in letting go of his growing need to get out. In order to pass the time he would take a moment to himself and think about why he was doing this.

"Shinra is bad." He would tell himself, "Shinra killed my father. Shinra burned my village. Shinra hurt a lot of people. Shinra is lying to all of us. Shinra tells us that Mako is giving us better lives, but it poisons us and destroys the Planet. Shinra has hurt me by giving me the Mako poison. Shinra made me sick and suffer. I left SOLDIER because of this. I hate Shinra."

The more often he told this to himself, the more it turned into some kind of mantra. It made sure he kept his mind on his goals. It turned his doubts into certainties. It increased his anger with each and every time he did this.

So when the day finally arrived, he was more ready than ever. Though the previous mission had gone without a breeze, he was determined to make this one even better.

0o0o0

"You called for me, sir?" Zack asked as he walked into Director Lazard's room.

"Yes Fair. It's good that you came here without delay. As soon as I'm done briefing you you'll leave on your mission right away."

"Yes sir." Zack agreed, growing excited with the prospect of what seemed to be a real mission for once.

"The Turks have managed to track down AVALANCHE and know they have planned to attack another reactor today. You will go there and stop them. Your destination is Sector 5."

If there wasn't so much urgency and haste to start this mission, Zack would have jumped into the air and kissed the director. Finally he was allowed to pay back AVALANCHE for what they did!

There was one thing that made him curious though, "Why only me? Wouldn't a larger group of SOLDIERs be much better?"

"We have reason to believe that the remaining group is very small with only a few members. Six that we know of to be exact. Sending out a larger group of SOLDIERs would be unnecessary and too conspicuous. We believe you alone will be able to handle it. Lazard explained before giving Zack a serious look, "But despite that this does remain to be a crucial mission. I trust that you understand that failure is not an option."

"Yes sir!" Zack saluted with conviction.

He was very determined to be successful in this mission. It was the one he had been waiting for after all, so indeed failure was not going to be an option.

0o0o0

"Alright everyone. This is it." Barret said to the other AVALANCHE members.

They were hiding in a small alley across from the entrance to Sector 5 reactor. Upon arrival there had been a few people walking down the street, so they had decided to wait until getting through. They wouldn't need anyone seeing them and calling the authorities.

Now that the street was clear though, it was time to execute their mission, "Jessie, Biggs, you two get over there and hack the front door. We'll be right behind you as soon as the door opens."

"Roger." Biggs acknowledged before he took off after Jessie.

The girl worked quickly. Within no time she'd plugged her device into the control panel next to the door and activated it. It took a little longer than with the safe she'd been testing on. It wasn't long enough to get too worried, however. After about half a minute it said _"Code deciphered"_ and the door slid open.

The two quickly ducked inside. The four other members soon followed. By the time they'd caught up, Jessie had just hacked the next door. Everything was going smoothly so far. This was the point where they would spread out to take care of their own separate tasks. Biggs went tot the right to disable the cameras. Wedge stayed back to cover their rear. Jessie was on her way to the final door that needed to be hacked; the one that led to the lift. Once done she would be staying behind as well, while Barret, Tifa and Cloud would take it down to the core of the reactor to place the bomb.

If there was anything that AVALANCHE could fault Shinra for, it was that they had designed each and every reactor the same way. That was the thought that struck Tifa as the door of the lift opened and they entered a large hall that looked very similar to that of the other reactor she'd been to. It made navigating the interior a lot easier, since she already knew what way to go to.

But as they rounded a corner there was one glaring difference that made her and the other two instantly stop in their tracks. In front of them and blocking their way, was one man. One man wouldn't have been a problem to them. They were with three and should be able to take him out with ease, but when they realised who this person was they all stopped in their trackes. With a big broadsword in his hands this could only be a SOLDIER. And what was worse, it was someone two of the group recognised instantly.

"Zack?" Tifa gasped in bewilderment.

"Tifa?" Zack returned in confusion, lowering his sword a bit, "And Cloud? What are you two doing here?"

Tifa's shock quickly turned to anger, "We're here to blow up the reactor!"

"What? You're with AVALANCHE now?"

"We are." Cloud responded calmly, making his way to stand in front of Tifa and Barret with his own sword raised, "Shinra is evil. They've hurt me when there was no reason to." He glared and took up his fighting stance, "You have hurt me. And now you will pay!"

With a speed Zack didn't know the blonde possessed Cloud was upon him. It was only thanks to his enhanced reactions that Zack blocked the blow in time. He looked at his former best friend with shock.

"Cloud, stop it! I don't want to fight you!"

"Then that's your own choice. All the easier for me to take you down."

Cloud swung in blade again, but this time Zack was quicker to respond. He blocked another few blows, wondering where the blonde had gotten his strength, speed and skill from. And then he saw it. As Cloud attempted to push Zack off balance after the latter had blocked an overhead swing from the former, Zack saw the burning green glow in Cloud's eyes. Those weren't the blue eyes of his best friend. The person he was looking at wasn't Cloud Strife, but someone completely different. Someone he didn't know anymore.

But that didn't mean that he wanted to kill him. Even though the crazed blonde clearly didn't share the same disposition, Zack was at a loss about what to do. All he could do was talk. He gathered his strength and pushed Cloud's blade away, making him stagger a few steps back. This gave Zack the opportunity to try and talk him out of it.

"Please Cloud, just put down your weapon and we'll talk about it, okay? I don't want to hurt you."

"Too late!" Cloud hissed as he lunged again, "You've already hurt me. You left me when you promised me that you never would. You had me Mako poisoned and left me to suffer on my own."

"That's not true!" Zack objected as he sidestepped the lunge and kept his distance, "I never meant for you to be hurt. I only wanted you to get better and get your life back."

"No you did not!" Cloud hissed as he tried to get close again, "The only thing you ever thought about was joining SOLDIER. You've allowed Nibelheim to be burned down over your stupid wish. You never noticed how much I needed you. I hate you! I hate you and everything that has to do with fucking Shinra!"

Zack wanted to protest again, but knew by then that it was no use. Cloud was too far gone to be persuaded otherwise. His delirious anger made him erratic. Zack had difficulty keeping up with the barrage of attacks that Cloud lay down on him. The blonde left many openings for Zack to return an attack, but he didn't want to hurt him. He stayed on the defensive while he tried to figure out what to do. How could he defeat Cloud without hurting him?

But while Zack thought about how to get out of this, his mind was divided over two crucial tasks. He defended himself almost on auto pilot, anticipating Cloud's swing and automatically moving his sword to block it. But then Cloud did something he didn't expect. The blonde had taken his sword in both hands and swung it towards him in a sideways arc. Zack moved his own blade to block, but before their weapons connected, Cloud slightly changed his swing upwards. Zack responded out of reflex then. His mind registered an opening, so his body used it. His blade slashed right across Cloud's torso.

The blonde's eyes widened in shock and pain. His breath got stuck in his throat. A moment later he fell down in a heap on the floor.

Zack didn't care about anything around him then. With shock he dropped down his own blade and knelt down to cradle his best friend in his arms, "Cloud, no!" He cried out.

Cloud was still breathing, albeit labouringly. He clutched his torso with one hand, but it was no use. There was no stopping the blood that gushed from the wound. He was going to die.

Tears started to form in Zack's eyes. He couldn't believe that this was happening. He had just killed his best friend, "Cloud…Cloud I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…oh Gaia please, don't do this!"

Zack was so lost in his grief that he didn't even notice how Cloud's other hand had moved towards his belt. With the last of his strength, he took out the small knife he'd kept hidden there and plunged it into Zack's gut. Zack gasped in pain and shock as his gaze shifted dumbly to the small blade embedded in his body.

"N-now w-we ca-an f-final-ly b-be togeth-ther…" Cloud whispered before lifting his head and placing a final kiss on Zack's lips. Then he dropped back, not breathing.

Zack didn't know what to do. It was like he was frozen in time. All he saw was Cloud's dead body in his arms, all he felt was the knife in his gut and the lingering feeling of Cloud's lips on his own, and all he heard were his final words.

He was rudely snapped out of it by another scream, "You bastard!" Zack lifted his head to see Tifa run at him with tears streaming down her cheeks, "You killed him! You bastard! You killed him! He was your best friend! How could you?! How could you?!"

She was pummelling him as she was screeching at him. Zack was numb at first, letting the girl hit him all she wanted. He felt like he deserved it. Her hits added to both the physical and mental pain he was feeling. Soon Tifa tired though. With a final weak punch she sank down to her knees. Now it was her turn to cradle Cloud's body in her arms, wishing for him to start breathing again.

During all this, Barret had been silently observing. He had recognized the young SOLDIER from back on the roof in Sector 8, and knew what he was capable of. He was about to warn his two party members when it turned out they all knew each other. After that he had simply allowed the scene to play out in front of him, and was now as dumbfounded as the others. He had never fully trusted Cloud, but he didn't want to see him killed.

He was about to act now when a voice suddenly spoke up from right next to him, "Don't move."

Tensing up, the large man glanced to his side, seeing a red-haired man holding an electro magnetic rod to his neck. He realised that one shock from this could bring him down to his knees defenceless, and that he wouldn't have the time to respond before that happened. So he remained completely still as ordered.

He saw how another man had moved in to pull Tifa away from Cloud's body. She protested heavily and resisted, but she was too drained to cause any damage. The man was strong and had no trouble restraining the girl.

"Now face your gun arm to the floor and unload it. And don't try to trick me by keeping even only one bullet in. I'll know."

Barret grunted in distaste, but did as ordered. They were really trapped. Their only hope would be Biggs, Wedge and Jessie. If they got out safely, then there might be still hope to escape. If he cooperated now, he should be able to conserve his energy for when it mattered.

After having successfully restrained the two AVALANCHE members, Reno walked up to Zack, who was still standing forlornly in front of Cloud's body. The redhead had a slightly concerned look on his face as he looked at the young SOLDIER.

"You okay?" He asked.

Zack finally tore his gaze away and looked at the Turk with a defeated expression, "The wound isn't fatal." He intoned in a way that almost seemed like he didn't even realise that he had spoken in the first place.

"I gathered as much. The Mako in your system should take care of it in no time."

Zack didn't respond to that, only continued staring. It made Reno feel uncomfortable, "Well, for what it's worth, you did well. We finally captured AVALANCHE. Now we can take them back to HQ and report the good news to the President."

The President. Who cared about the President at a time like this? Zack's best friend lay there dead, killed by his own hands. Nothing else mattered.

0o0o0

Zack didn't even know exactly how he got back to the Shinra building. Though he hadn't blacked out, he also wasn't really aware of what was happening around him. Kunsel had later told him that he, the Turks, the few infantrymen they had brought and the captives had been picked up by an escort and brought back to base. Once there Zack had been immediately sent to the infirmary to check out his wound. As expected it wasn't going to be too serious. The blade hadn't hit any organs and the Mako in Zack's body would take care of his healing. He didn't even have to stay after the nurse had patched him up.

Once he had been officially discharged from the infirmary, he had been brought to Director Lazard's office. The man had praised the young SOLDIER for his successful mission, and promised him there would be another promotion in it for him soon.

"You'll be a First Class SOLDIER Fair." Lazard had said with a smile, "You'll get an official ceremony as soon as you're healed."

But Zack didn't care about any of that. He found himself wishing that Cloud's knife had killed him. He wanted to be angry, scream and shout how all of it was unfair. He didn't deserve a promotion for killing his best friend. But he felt too drained to do any of that. He was as defeated as AVALANCHE was.

He was free to go once Lazard was done with him. The only thing he wanted was to be by himself, so he made his way to his room and locked himself up. A lot of people tried to visit him - probably to congratulate him on his successful mission - but he never once even acknowledged the knocks on his door. Not even those by Kunsel or Angeal. He just wanted to be alone.

0o0o0

"Zack! Zack, open up!" Kunsel was getting more and more insistent each and every day.

"Go away Kunsel." Zack said in a volume he knew Kunsel could pick up with his own enhanced hearing.

"Zack, what's wrong with you? You were so hyped for this opportunity, but you have been acting weird ever since they brought you back. What happened out there?"

"I said, go away!" Zack replied a good deal louder this time, some anger seeping through.

"You know I can easily break down this door, and I will if you don't open it up yourself."

Kunsel was sounding desperate Zack noticed. His friend was really worried for him, and for good reason. Zack hadn't left his room for several days now. He really didn't feel like talking to anyone. Kunsel should be glad enough that the grieving SOLDIER had at the very least made it known that he was still alive. But there was only so long he could keep this up. He knew Kunsel was serious about his threat. He would break down the door and drag him out of necessary.

So it was with great reluctance that he got up from his bed and shuffled over to the door. Kunsel barged in as soon as he'd unlocked it, a look of relief on his face that quickly turned to shock.

"Gaia! Zack, you look like crap." He gasped.

Zack could only imagine what he must have looked like right then. He hadn't changed, showered, shaved or even eaten in days. He must have been looking like a hobo fresh out of the poorest slum of Midgar. But that was something he didn't really care about.

"What happened?" Kunsel asked with more concern now.

"I killed my best friend." The words were out of his mouth before he realised it.

"You…what…?"

"Cloud, my best friend since we were children, he was with AVALANCHE. He attacked me, and I killed him."

"Gaia Zack!" Kunsel exclaimed, "I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything." Zack shuffled back to his bed, where he unceremoniously dropped himself face first on the mattress.

"I'm sorry. No wonder you've been shaken up ever since."

"I don't need your pity." Zack replied with more bitterness than Kunsel deserved, but the latter let it slide.

Silence fell between the two of them. Zack resumed wallowing in his own misery, while Kunsel stood there helpless. He didn't know what to do, but didn't want to leave his friend in this state all by himself. He needed help and all the support he could get.

In the end it was Zack who broke the silence. Something had been nagging at him ever since that day. It was something Cloud had said during their fight.

"Kunsel, what do you know about Nibelheim?"

"Nibelheim?" Kunsel rose an eyebrow at the change of subject, "I believe it was on the news months ago. AVALANCHE attacked the reactor and caused the whole village to go up in flames."

Hearing the confirmation that his hometown was really gone made Zack winch slightly. Though he'd held no love for its inhabitants, it was still the place he'd been born and grown up in. But this contradicted what Cloud had said. According to him Shinra had burned down the village. The story smelled, and Zack needed to know.

Luckily he knew just the person to help him out, "Could you snoop around and find out for me?"

"O…okay." Kunsel conceded, though it wasn't without any reservations about why this was suddenly so important to Zack. But he put that aside to make sure he got something out of it too, "As long as you promise me to get back up on your feet. Talk to a shrink if you have to, but stop scaring us by locking yourself in your room all day."

"I…I promise." Zack didn't feel up to keeping that promise, but he knew he had to try eventually. He might as well start right now.

0o0o0

It was the next day when Kunsel found Zack in one of the gyms. He could instantly tell his friend wasn't really in the mood to work out, but at least he was here doing something. For that much Kunsel was grateful. The only thing he hoped was different was the information that he had to tell.

Zack saw him coming in, so here was no getting out of it anymore. He put down the weights he'd been using and turned his attention to his friend.

"Find anything out?" Zack asked.

"Yeah…"

Zack pause that followed was confirmation enough about the truth of Nibelheim's fate, but Zack still needed to hear it anyway, "So what happened to Nibelheim?"

"I found a report among the mission files from around the same time that the village was supposedly burned down by AVALANCHE. Except that this report claims that 'Safeguarding company secrets had been compromised. Measures have been taken to ensure the situation does not escalate. The site has been eradicated.'."

More didn't need to be said. Zack didn't need to know how company secrets had been at risk in his hometown, though it had no doubt something to do with those scientists that lived in the Shinra Mansion. The truth was that the company he now worked for had burned down his village until there was nothing left.

But Kunsel wasn't done, "And Zack, I found out something else as well that you might want to know."

"What it it?"

I overheard Hojo speaking to General Sephiroth. It seems that he wants to use the AVALANCHE prisoners as specimen in his research."

That grabbed Zack's interest even more. He knew Hojo's methods tended on the side of unorthodox. Nobody liked it when they had to go to him for their Mako treatments. But human experimentation? That was something Zack hadn't been aware of. Not that he was surprised. The man was a creep after all.

He also felt a conflict rise up within him. Before, when his hatred towards AVALANCHE was still so strong that he could taste it, he wouldn't have cared what would happen to the captives now that they had been caught. But knowing that Tifa was one of them made it a completely different story.

He started walking away, passing by a concerned looking Kunsel, "What are you going to do Zack?"

Upon being questioned, Zack had to admit that he actually didn't really know, "I…I need to…see Angeal." He eventually said, "I feel like I should talk to him."

"That's a good idea." Kunsel said with relief. For a moment he thought his friend was about to do something stupid, "Last time I checked he was in his office."

0o0o0

**A/N: **The bomb has bee dropped. In the end there was to be no resolution between the two best friends from Nibelheim. Instead, fate forced them on opposite sides. And now Cloud is dead and Tifa is about to be handed over to Hojo. Zack is torn between his loyalty to the company, and his loyalty to his friends. Which one will win out? Find out in the last chapter of Fractured Love.

Until next time! Leave a review on your way out please!


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N: **Welcome to chapter 47 of Fractured Love!

This is it! The final chapter of this story. I won't say anything right now. See you at the end.

Without any further ado, I'll let you get to reading. Remember, I do not own FF7 or any of its characters, Zack and Cloud rock, and Sephiroth is the best antagonist ever created.

Enjoy!

0o0o0

**Chapter 47**

Angeal had been worried over his student locking himself up in his room. So when said student had suddenly showed up in front of his office, it came as quite a surprise.

"Zack." He said with equal amounts of relief and concern.

"Hi Angeal. Can we talk?" Zack said solemnly.

"Of course."

Angeal beckoned the young SOLDIER to enter his office. Zack did so and closed the door behind him. Being in his mentor's office made Zack feel slightly at ease. The room was as immaculate and orderly as ever, even though it had little personal effects besides a potted plant next to his desk. But it was what he expected to see, and thus it brought him comfort. He felt at ease enough to take a seat opposite from Angeal.

But even though he was slightly comforted by his surroundings and the presence of his mentor, Zack found it difficult to find the words he wanted to say. Luckily for him Angeal noticed this and decided that he would be the one to speak up first.

"I've read Reno's report about the mission. I'm…sorry about Cloud."

"He attacked me. Like I was some kind of monster." Zack responded in a small voice.

"I know this won't make this any better, but we both know that he was a very troubled young man."

"He shouldn't have been!" Zack nearly yelled, but noticed his increase in volume and toned down before he continued, "I took him here to make him better, but he only got sicker."

"It's not your fault."

"Isn't it?" Zack challenged, "I was the one who took him here. I was the one who forced him into taking therapy and medication." He ground his teeth and fisted his hands in anger, "And all because I wanted to join SOLDIER and become a hero. Well, some hero I am."

"Don't say that." Angeal stood up from his own seat to lay a comforting hand on the other's shoulder, "You did what was necessary for the both of you. No one could have predicted this would happen."

"Did you know Nibelheim has been burned down when we left?" Zack suddenly changed the topic.

"Yes…" Angeal confirmed, though he didn't add truth nor lie as additional information.

"Shinra eradicated the site to stop company secrets from leaking out, which is utter bullshit. I don't have a clue about what company secrets the report is talking about. Nibelheim wasn't a threat to anyone."

Angeal sighed, "Zack, now that you're a SOLDIER you know how difficult it sometimes is to judge a situation. Though you might not have been aware of anything doesn't mean that there wasn't a problem. Nibelheim might have continued existing without ever causing any problems or its people might have leaked harmful information that could have damaged the company beyond repair. It was a brutal decision I admit, but believe me that Sephiroth didn't make it easily."

"But…burning down an entire village? How can you justify that Angeal? Of all people I would have thought you to find the entire idea too horrible to execute."

"You talk as if I'm the one who made that decision. I'm not going to discuss the morality of it with you Zack. It won't change anything."

"But…does it mean that Shinra…is as corrupted as AVALANCHE claims?"

"I won't answer that either, for it's not mine to answer."

Zack was starting to get angry again, "No, you won't answer because it means admitting the truth, and you can't bear that!"

"Mind your tongue Zack. You might have come to me because you wanted to talk to a friend, but I'm still your superior officer. I want to help you get back on your feet, but I won't sit here and let you question my honour." Angeal said sternly, making sure his student knew he was serious, "I joined Shinra for much the same reason as you did. I wanted to protect the people that can't protect themselves. I wanted to help them and create a better world for all of us. Shinra has allowed me to do just that. Is the company perfect? By all means no, but at least I do what I can to make it better."

Zack fell silent after that. He still felt angry at his mentor. With all that had happened he felt like Angeal was turning a blind eye while he shouldn't. Then again, he could understand why the large man chose to do so. It allowed him to stay in a position of power and make small changes in the right direction wherever he could. Everybody knew about his numerous projects that benefited small groups of people, towns, cities and even the entire world. He was the face of all the good that Shinra did. But for now Zack felt like it didn't compensate the bad stuff.

Thinking about this reminded him of why he'd actually come here. He hadn't come here to argue about Cloud, AVALANCHE or who had the better morals. After all, AVALANCHE made them kill dozens of people that turned out to be innocent civilians. No, the reason why he had come here was because he needed some advice.

"I heard they are going to hand over the AVALANCHE prisoners to Hojo." He said softly.

Angeal's face actually twisted in disgust at the mention of it, "So I've heard as well."

"What's Hojo going to do to Tifa?"

"I don't know." Angeal sighed, "But I do know it's not going to be something nice."

"What do I do Angeal?"

"I can't answer that for you Zack. All I can tell you is to follow your dreams, and protect your SOLDIER's honour. What your dreams are and how your honour is best protected is up to you."

Even though he wasn't given a straight answer, Zack felt like he knew exactly what Angeal meant. His dreams…there had only been one dream that really mattered to him. He wanted to be a hero. A hero should protect the weak and those he cared about. SOLDIER was only a means to get there, so now he could use it to achieve his dream.

He was going to be a hero.

0o0o0

The cell was as bare as one could imagine. There was a small bed that could be folded up against the wall and a toilet pot. That was the total extent of its furniture. But to make matters even worse the thin mat on the bed barely even earned to be called a mattress, and no one deemed it necessary for the prisoners to have a sheet to cover themselves with while sleeping. At the very least the room wasn't very cold, and the toilet was connected to a good sewage system.

Tifa guessed the room was actually supposed to be used as a brig to discipline their military people. They wouldn't be spending more than a few hours, a day at most in this room. But she had been in here for days, and it was driving her crazy. The fact that she and Jessie had both been put in the same cell was both a blessing and a curse. At least she had someone to talk to, but the cramped up room was actually meant for only one person.

She knew that Barret, Biggs and Wedge were also all right. They were in the cells next to the girls. With a bit of effort they could even talk to Barret, who was right next to them. The only other contact they had with other people was the guards that brought them their food two times a day. Tifa had tried talking to them, but all they ever did was throw down the plate with a scowl and leave without a word. It was clear that they held no love for the captured AVALANCHE members.

But this also meant that neither of these members knew anything about what Shinra was planning to do with them. It was unlikely that they would be kept in their cells indefinitely. Barret had expected Shinra to parade them in front of the people days ago. Surely the company would like to boast that they had finally managed to capture the terrorists? But nothing like that had happened for as far as they knew. All they had seen were their cells and their cellmate.

So when her cell opened at an unusual time, Tifa was on high alert. She'd been lying down on the bed, but sat up straight as soon as she heard the lock beep, signalling that it was about to open. Jessie, who'd been sitting on the floor opposite the door, quickly stood up. Tifa saw that the other girl too tensed up as they both waited for those few short moments it took for the door to slide to the side. But Tifa's anxiety suddenly turned to shock when the person standing on the other side wasn't one of the guards, but a SOLDIER. And not just any SOLDIER either, but Zack Fair.

"Zack?" She said in a tone hushed with shock.

"Finally come to gloat over your victory?" Jessie said bitterly. Though she hadn't faced Zack in person, she knew from Tifa that he'd been the one to lead the mission.

"There's no time to waste. You have to get out now." Zack replied instead.

"Get out?" Even Tifa was suspicious.

"They're planning on giving you to professor Hojo, but I can't let that psycho get to you." Zack explained hurriedly.

"Professor Hojo? Who is that?"

"There's no time to explain!" Zack nervously looked out in the hallway, before turning back to the girls. He looked at Tifa with a begging expression, "Please Tifa. I know I did a lot of things wrong, but at least allow me to do this thing right."

Tifa looked in Zack's eyes, seeing nothing but pain and sincerity. She felt the hatred she'd harboured towards him for so long, which had only intensified after Cloud's death by Zack's hand, abate, "Alright."

With obvious relief Zack stood aside, "Follow this hallway and you'll get straight to the lifts. Take one of them down to the bottom floor. Maybe if you'll act casually nobody will even recognize you. Get out of the building and out of the city."

"What about the others?" Jessie challenged, not fully trusting him yet.

"I'll get them out too." Zack promised, "Please, just hurry. The guards could come back at any moment."

"Let's go." Tifa said resolutely, taking Jessie by the hand to make sure she would be coming along.

As she passed Zack she made sure to take one final look at him. With a brief nod she thanked him for freeing them. He didn't respond, but she was certain he'd understood.

"I'm not going until the others are out as well." Jessie hissed, pulling on Tifa's hand to make her stop.

But Tifa wasn't about to let that happen. Zack had told them he would be getting the others out too, and she trusted his word. But Jessie's pulling slowed her down and distracted her. They didn't see the guard walking around the corner until it was already too late.

"Escapees! Sound the alarm!" One of the two shouted.

Tifa let go of Jessie's hand to rush towards the guards, but it was already too late. The yell had been enough for someone down the hall to trigger the alarm, and soon the hallway was flushed in red light and the sound of a loud siren. She managed to take out the one who'd shouted, but the other one had run away to get reinforcements.

"Damn!" Came a loud curse from behind them. Tifa turned around to see Zack again with Barret, Biggs and Wedge in tow, "I though we'd had more time!"

"What do we do now?" Tifa asked Zack.

The young SOLDIER drew his sword, "The lifts will be out of order due to the alarm. You'll have to take the stairs. Follow me."

Before anyone could say anything, Zack was already off. He dashed through the hallway and headed to the left. Several guards were attempting to block his way, but they were no match for his SOLDIER skills. The fact that they were slow to respond because they didn't expect to face a SOLDIER didn't help them either. Within seconds Zack had cut them down.

Other guards moved in from behind the group, hoping to surprise them. But while Zack took care of freeing their escape route, Barret had looted some bullets from the guard that Tifa had taken out, and loaded his gun arm so he could cover their rear.

The six slowly made their way through. After taking another left they arrived in a somewhat wider hallway. There were doors on either side, and the guards used them as cover. Zack's enhanced reflexes made it easy for him to block the bullets with the blade of his sword though, so it didn't provide them with any advantage.

Their goal was one of the doors to the left, which led to the staircase the escapees needed to take down. They got through easily enough and managed to descend a coupe of floors without much trouble. But eventually they came to the SOLDIER floors. Zack's fellow SOLDIERs had also been deployed, and were now blocking their way.

"So it's true that a SOLDIER is aiding the AVALANCHE prisoners in escaping." The SOLDIER who seemed to be in charge observed.

"Hey, but isn't that Fair? Wasn't he the one who captured them in the first place?" Another asked.

"It doesn't matter." The first one said, before turning his attention to the small group, "You can either surrender now and come along peacefully, or be prepared to face the consequences."

'Zack, what do we do now?" Tifa asked, though she wasn't about to give up now.

With a sigh Zack raised his sword again, "You five get out of here. I'll hold them off."

"Are you sure? Why won't you come with us?"

"My place is here." Zack said solemnly, "I knew it might come to this."

"You traitor!" A young Third Class SOLDIER broke the line and charged at him.

Zack easily deflected his blow and took up a defensive position, "Now go!"

With obvious reluctance, and a bit of extra motivation from Barret, Tifa did as she was told. The five AVALANCHE members managed to free their way down the stairs thanks to Zack.

"Zack! You're my hero!" Tifa called out just before her head retreated down the stairs.

Despite the dire situation he was in, Tifa's words made him feel with pride. To be a hero was all he ever wanted to be. Even though the retreating heads would be the last Zack ever saw of them, being a hero was enough to make him even more determined to hold the other SOLDIERs off than before.

It was all easier thought than done however. The guards the young SOLDIER had encountered earlier had not proven to be any problem for him, even though they had been larger in number. But now that he was up against fellow SOLDIERs, some of which friends or acquaintances he'd rather not hurt, he was fighting a losing battle. His skill was admirable, as became evident by the fact that he managed to defeat the first few SOLDIERs coming at him. Yet truthfully these had been Third Classes, and they foolishly thought they could fight him one at a time. After the first three had been forced to back off, the rest decided to change tactics.

The space they were in was small, which worked to Zack's advantage, but it wasn't small enough. It was still possible to come at him three at a time, and after a short while their numbers just became too much. Zack was running out of energy, making his moves slow and crude. Before long his sword was knocked out of his hands and he was brought to his knees. They didn't kill him though. Instead they restrained him and dragged him back to the cells he'd just helped Tifa and the others escape from.

He'd done all he could, and could now only pray the remaining AVALANCHE members had gotten out safely. All he could do now was await the fate Shinra had in store for him.

0o0o0

When Angeal had been summoned to Lazard's office, he knew exactly what it was about. It would have been hard not to know, since the entire building talked about it. The captured AVALANCHE members had been freed by one of Shinra's SOLDIERs. The small group had regrettably escaped, but the SOLDIER responsible had been captured and locked away.

Angeal hadn't been a part of the SOLDIER crew that had suddenly been called to arms, but he knew damn well who had aided AVALANCHE in their escape. He felt both proud and guilty. He was proud of Zack for doing what he also felt was the most honourable thing to do. Though he wasn't supportive of AVALANCHE in any way, shape or form, and even condemned their methods of achieving their dreams, he felt that the human experimentation they would suffer by Hojo's hands would be a hundred times worse. Yet at the same time his advice had led his student to defy the organization they both worked for. Zack was now in jail and awaiting a trial that most likely wouldn't have a favourable outcome for him. He could only hope it wouldn't be too bad, and he would be able to plead for his student.

Upon arrival at the Director's office, Angeal found out that Genesis and Sephiroth had also been summoned. The three had been waiting for him it seemed, since they had been clearly quiet prior to his arrival.

"Ah Angeal. Good you're here. Now we can finally begin." Lazard said solemnly in a tone that made Angeal worry even more than before.

Lazard folded his hands and didn't waste any time in continuing, "I think you all know why I've summoned you here. Earlier this day SOLDIER First Class Zachary Fair freed the members of AVALANCHE we'd incarcerated. While helping them escape he fought, injured and even killed both infantrymen and fellow SOLDIERs. He's been subdued and put in the brig awaiting his sentence."

"Director, it is customary to hold a court marshal before deciding on a sentence." Sephiroth said.

"I know." The Director looked grave, "But the evidence against Fair is conclusive. He's committed treason of the highest degree, and is sentenced to be executed."

"Executed?!" Angeal exclaimed. Sephiroth and Genesis also looked shocked, but kept quiet as Angeal continued, "Director please, won't you reconsider?"

"Would that I could Angeal, but I'm afraid my hands are tied. The President is not happy with Zack's little stunt, and has ordered for this course of action. This sentence will be carried out tomorrow morning."

"No…" Angeal whispered hoarsely, supporting himself on Lazards desk as he felt a dizzy spell come over him. If he had known Zack's punishment would be this severe, he would have never encouraged his student to free Tifa and the others. He was as much to blame for this as Zack was.

He felt a hand gently grip his shoulder. As he looked up he saw Genesis look back at him with a sympathetic expression, "Zack made the choice to free these people himself." He said, as if he knew what his friend was thinking. "I think he would have done the same thing even if he hadn't come to talk to you first."

"You don't know that." Angeal objected.

"Yes I do. Just think about what kind of person Zack is. If he hadn't heard about Hojo claim on AVALANCHE he would have heard it from someone else. After all he's been through, he wouldn't want anything to happen to Tifa and do the same thing."

Angeal had to concede that his own friend was right. No matter how loyal Zack was to Shinra, he would always be more loyal to his friends. He would have saved Tifa no matter what the costs, especially after what had happened to Cloud.

"I had anticipated that Zack would try and do something upon hearing the news." Sephiroth informed them, "I tried talking to the President about giving the captured AVALANCHE members to Hojo as specimens, but he was not swayed. Still, I didn't expect quite this severe a punishment, so I didn't try to stop the puppy beforehand either. So I guess I am as much to blame as you for this."

Angeal appreciated that Sephiroth also tried to take his part in the blame, but it didn't matter. It didn't lower Zack's sentence, and it didn't stop it from being carried out. No matter who was to blame, Zack was going to be executed. A young man, taken from his home due to the promise of his talent with his troubled best friend and grieving other friend in tow. Together they tried to make of it what they could, but everything had happened too fast for them, and they had simply been too young to cope. And this was going to be the end result. It was heart wrenching, though Angeal felt that that word didn't even scratch the surface of what he felt.

0o0o0

The next morning rolled by all too quickly. Zack, however, was quite unawares of what was in store for him that day. He hadn't been allowed to see or speak to anyone, so he didn't know what was going to happen to him. So when two infantry guards ordered him to come along with them, it was a change that aroused his curiosity.

After being chained securely, he was led through the building by a total of four guards and one Third Class SOLDIER. Zack couldn't help but notice how the latter looked at him with hatred and disgust. Considering the fact that he'd basically committed high treason, and had injured and killed a lot of people, he couldn't blame the guy. So he didn't try to speak to him.

They walked though the hallway and took the lift down. Once in the lobby they took a sharp turn to the back of the building, and out of the back door. A truck was waiting there, and Zack was unceremoniously shoved inside. It reminded him much of his SOLDIER exam. He even felt the familiar feeling of fear creep up on him. He'd expected there to be a trial somewhere in the building where he had to answer for his actions, but then why would he be in this truck?

Instead of trying to ask his escort about it, Zack decided instead to remain calm and quiet. It was no use getting worked up now. He would need his wits about him if he was going to get through this, and judging from his escort's attitude, asking questions wasn't going to improve his condition.

The drive to wherever they were going wasn't very long. In just a few minutes they were out of the city, and after a few more they stopped. Somebody opened up the back of the truck from the outside, and Zack's escort dragged him out equally as unceremonious as before. It even caused him to stumble and drop face first to the ground.

"Get on your feet traitor." A voice above him growled.

Zack looked up to see the Third Class who'd been part of his escort glare down at him. Zack grit his teeth to refrain from giving him a snappy reply. He tried to get back on his feet, but since he had been chained up, it took him a while.

Once he was finally back upright, he took a moment to look around him. As he expected they were in the wastelands surrounding Midgar. He thought he even recognized the exact place to be the same where the funeral ceremony had been held after the Sector 8 incident. How ironic they had brought him here.

He was brought to a gathering of SOLDIERs and militia. They parted ways as he approached to allow him to walk through. Meanwhile Zack heard them whispering amongst each other.

"Is that him?"

"Yes, he's the traitor who helped AVALANCHE escape and killed out own people."

Even though it was the hard truth, it still felt painful to hear others say it like that. His whole life he'd dreamed of being in SOLDIER, and never imagined he would ever betray them. And yet he had, and now he was slowly making his way through the crowd until he got to the middle. There was a long wooden pole sticking out of the ground with Lazard standing next to it. As Zack moved to stand in front of the Director, the crowd fell silent.

"SOLDIER First Class Zachary Fair." Lazard started, though Zack saw he had trouble getting the words out, "You have aided the AVALANCHE members that we had incarcerated escape. In so doing you have attacked, injured and killed many of our own people; guards deployed by the militia and your own SOLDIER brothers. This is seen as an act of high treason, and therefore you are hereby dishonourably discharged."

Lazard paused as a murmur went through the gathered group again. They all wondered the same thing as Zack did. Why would they all have been brought out here if he was only getting dishonourable discharged? But the answer was soon in coming as Lazard raised his hand and the crowd fell silent again.

"However, as you were informed when you signed the SOLDIER contract, there is no way to quit SOLDIER. The only way is through death. Therefore Fair, I'm afraid you have been sentenced to die for your actions. The method will be execution by gunfire."

Another murmur went through the group, louder this time. For a moment Zack expected people to protest, to come and help him, but they didn't. He didn't as well. The sentence felt awfully right to Zack. Even if they weren't going to execute him, he would be locked up in the brig for life, or handed over to Hojo instead of the AVALANCHE members. In all honesty, he would rather die.

The five people who had escorted him now dragged him to the wooden pool to secure him to it. He didn't resist. Not even when another group for four infantrymen formed up in front of him did he feel afraid. Instead he thought back to Tifa, and how she had called him a hero. That had been his ultimate dream this entire time. He wanted to be a hero, and had always thought that SOLDIER would be the way to become one. But he had been wrong all this time. He'd been more of a hero caring for Cloud and saving Tifa than he had ever been killing monsters and hunting down AVALANCHE.

He barely even felt the bullets hit as they assaulted his entire body. He even smiled a bit as he felt his life drain away. Suddenly there was a hand in front of him. He took it hand felt himself being lifted up. A moment later he was looking at his best friend again. But there was a huge difference. The Cloud that was in front of him now wasn't the troubled and sick boy he'd last seen, but the young man he was supposed to be.

"Welcome Zack." Cloud said with a warm smile.

"Cloud…I'm so sorry." Zack could feel roll down his cheek.

Cloud lifted a hand to brush them away, "Don't be. I forgive you."

The two embraced fiercely as their souls returned to the Lifestream, where they would always remain together.

0o0o0

**A/N: **And that's that. After 47 chapters this story is finally done. It took me a few days extra to upload it due to lack of wifi at my brothers house (I was there for 2 weeks to take care of his cats, and the wifi password he gave me was wrong…).

It's been a heck of a ride. One that took longer than I would have ever thought. I lost most of my motivation to continue at some point, but I still went on. This means that in the end I'm not too happy with how the entirety of the story has turned out, but at least I can now put it to rest.

For what it's worth I hope that at least some people have enjoyed reading this. Even if you've never left a review, but have been lurking around the corner, thank you very much.

Now as I've announced before, now that this story is finished I will be leaving fanfiction. At least in terms of writing another story, I just don't feel like doing that right now. I will continue to lurk around and read other stories, but don't expect anything new from me any time soon.

One final thank you to all you lovely people. You've been great and kept me going. Cheers!


End file.
